The ENDD Times
by exiledfromhell
Summary: Wanted, hunted, hated. Team ENDD, after spending most of their lives as some of the top assassins in the world, was happy to be offered a way out. Now as students at beacon will they manage to turn it around, or will their past catch up to them first. It's good to be back Chapter 1 had been revised
1. Chapter 1

The bustle of Vale's nightlife filled the air as Remnants shattered moon cast a dim light upon the sinful inn. Its neon sign, flickering on and off on a whim. The building was clearly run down, and most of its facilities were in disrepair, but that didn't seem to bother the four men who were sitting around a table in a room on the top floor. Each of them started intently at the two playing cards in their hand. One of them, large at easily 6'9" with stunning white hair, white irises and draped in white monk's robes, flipped over the final card.

"That's the river." He said, he voice betraying his cheerfulness. "Max, you're up first." Seated to the large man's left, Max, much shorter at 5'11", bit his lip as he stared at his cards with brilliant blue eyes. He scratched his brown hair, and shifted in his red t-shirt and jeans.

"C'mon." the first man egged on.

"Cut the shit Allister. I'm getting there." Max shot back.

"Who ho! Hostile!. One helluva partner ain't he Zade." Allister joked, elbowing the man sitting to his right. Zade, 6'3" with a long grey dress shirt, black pants, and red eyes, was fiddling with a cross necklace and eyeing his card when Allister elbowed him. Zade looked up and glared at Allister.

"Indeed he is, now shut up so he can bet and I can steal your money." Zade smirked.

"Is that right?" Allister asked condescendingly as the two leaned in close to glare at one another, noses nearly touching.

"Now… kiss." Max joked from across the table, and Zade and Allister immediately sat back. Max laughed to himself.

"Just play." Allister complained, he and Zade still glaring at each other.

"Fine. Here." Max rolled his eyes, tossing 70 Lien into the pile.

"Darron." Allister said, pointing to the man across the table from him. Darron slowly looked up from his cards. Everything about him was imposing, from his black hair, to his black eyes, to his black shirt, black jeans, and black long coat. He glanced at Allister before returning to his cards.

"C'mon you know you want to." Zade teased.

"Uh huh." Darron said, clapping down his 70 lien worth of chips.

"Alright we got a game." Zade said, calling Max and Darron.

"So be it." Allister added cockily throwing his chips in as well. Tension mounted as the four men looked at one another, each daring any of the others to put their cards down first.

"On three." Zade suggested.

"On 3." Allister agreed.

"1 2 3." All four of them through their cards on the table. Both Zade and Allister turned white in the face as Max laughed. Darron had won the then hand and was calmly collecting his winnings.

"Awe Boss why you gotta be like that." Zade complained jokingly.

"Teach you fools not to challenge each other while I'm sitting at the table" Darron chuckled, mockingly counting his winnings.

"C'mon that's a lesson they'll never learn." Max pointed out.

"You don't know that." Allister shot back. Max gave Allister a looked, and he rolled his eyes. Darron shook his head lightly and stood up from the table. He walked across the room to the only thing clean in the room, a mini fridge which they had brought themselves. Darron reached in and pulled out a beer. Using his thumb, Darron popped the lid off and took a quick drink.

"Why are we always in shitboxes like this though, we have the money to live like kings." Zade pointed out.

"Inconspicuousness." Darron replied calmly, leaning against the open window and staring out at the moon. The other three looked at their leader smiling.

"You know you will find her right?" Allister said, a large smile on his face. Darron chuckled and looked down.

"Maybe one day." Darron said with a sigh. He looked at his family and raised his bottle. "To 600 completed jobs, and another 600 to go." Darron toasted.

"Here here." Max responded, drinking from his own bottle.

"You know, for six years of this, I'd never thought I still wouldn't be bored in the slightest." Zade pointed out, leaning back in his chair.

"That's cause I don't let us take the easy jobs." Darron answered.

"Easy is a matter of perspective my friend. All those jobs were easy for me." Allister boasted. Zade rolled his eyes and slapped across the back of Allister's head.

"Buffon." Zade insulted.

"Bastard." Allister shot back. The two of them fistbumped and sat there, watching Max expertly shuffle the cards for the next round. Darron stayed by the window.

"I know… one day i'll see you again… and you'll probably hate me." Darron thought. He was driven from his thoughts, when Max slapped the cards down on the table.

"Let's lose some money." Max joked, nodding his head. Allister and Zade chuckled. A grin appeared on Darron's face as he stood up straight. Darron took his seat at the table, and Max dealt. As soon as the final card reached its player the door burst open.

"Police!" two men, decking in armor and holding assault rifles yelled as they charged into the room.

"Move!" Darron called out. Darron, Zade, and Max pushed themselves away from the table, and Allister flipped himself backwards, hooking onto the table with his legs, and flinging it at the soldiers. The soldiers tried shooting the table, but couldn't stop it from knocking them back into the hallway. The soldiers vaulted the table back into the room. Zade grabbed the first one and flung him onto the bed. Zade straddled the soldier and punched him in the face repeatedly, until he was completely unconscious, and blood trickled from his nose and mouth. Darron grabbed the second one and tossed him into the hotel bathroom. Allister shoved the soldier's head into the toilet and sat down on the lid, trapping the soldier's head underwater. Allister rested his arm on the sink as the soldier struggled until he went totally limp. Max calmly closed the door.

"So I don't think we're done here." Max said.

"No shit." Zade commented.

"Focus. Max grab the fridge and everyone load up, let's go!" Darron ordered. Max clipped a metal briefcase to his waist, and pulled a small clear dust crystal from his pocket. Max held the crystal out towards the fridge. The dust glowed for a moment before dying down, showing that the fridge had disappeared. Max pocketed the crystal and turned towards the door. Zade loaded two smgs to holsters on his chest, and latched two sickles, with the blades flipped so that the tips of the blade touched the bottom of the hit, to his waist. Allister twirled a small dumbbell and shoved it in his robes. Darron loaded two desert eagles into holsters under his shoulders, and sheathed a menacing black sword, with glyphs inscribed along it, across his back. The four of them lined up at the door, waiting for the signal to advance. Darron cautiously reached out for the handle, but stopped when he heard the sound of chugging behind him. Darron looked back and saw Max quickly trying to down a drink.

"For the love of…" Darron trailed off.

"Hey hey. It's my first one." Max remarked. Darron sighed and turned back towards the door. Darron opened the door, and used it as cover. A fortunate decision as bullets began flying down the hallway. Darron peaked around the corner and saw two more soldiers, slowly advancing while firing.

"Good thing these doors are thick right." Zade said, knocking on the door.

"No kidding." Darron replied, pulled out one of his pistols. Darron swung around the door and quickly fired off some shots, hitting the cops right in the chest. They both fell, and stopped shooting. Darron sighed and walked into the hall. The reprieve was short as the elevator at the end of the hall opened and 4 more police barged into the hallway.

"Shit!" Max exclaimed.

"Allister get the door." Darron instructed, as he Zade and Max took of the other way. Allister put one hand on the handle, and the other on the side of the door and effortlessly ripped it from its hinges. Allister used the door like a riot shield and receded down the hallway after his team.

At the other end of the hallway Darron kicked open the door into the stairwell, causing it to smash straight into an unsuspecting officer. Darron rushed in and grabbed the cop, slamming him against the wall. The cop turned to hit Darron with the butt of his gun. Darron ducked under the strike, and Max stepped in, punching the cop across the face. Darron surged up, headbutting the cops nose. Darron punched the cop twice in the ribs and tossed him over to Zade who was holding a barely conscious cop of his own. Zade tooked the two cops and tossed them down the stairs, and clapped his hands. Allister suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding his door. Allister reared back and threw the door down the hallway. The door flew through the air, slamming into the cops and smashing them against the wall.

"Done down here." Allister said, walking into the stairwell. Darron nodded.

"Good. Let's get to the roof before anymore cops show up." Darron said. He and his team climbed the stairs to the roof three at a time. Once they reached the roof, Darron kicked open the door, and the four of them spilled out onto the roof. They covered their faces as they were immediately drenched by a monsoon of rain.

"When the hell did this start!" Allister complained, trying to shield his face.

"We've got bigger problems." Darron shot back, wiping the water from his eyes and looked out on the roof. Dozens of hunters had them surrounded, and none of them looked too pleased to see them. Straight across from Darron was three of the most well known hunters on the planet, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, and Professor Ozpin. Darron looked back and saw Zade visibly tense up.

"Hey, calm down. I'll handle him this time." Darron reassured. Zade took a deep breath and nodded.

"I must say I'm impressed. You boys have been causing quite a stir haven't you." Ozpin said, seemingly unfazed by the storm.

"That's the job." Darron answered.

"I mean. The resources and time needed to find you." Ozpin added.

"Thank you, we pride ourselves on our ability to waste your funds." Darron shot back.

"Lay down your weapons. You're surrounded. There is no way you can get out of this situation." Glynda demanded. Darron crouched down lightly.

"We're not in the business of that are we?" Darron asked, still staring directly at Glynda.

"Hell no." Allister replied.

"Haven't yet." Zade echoed.

"Could be a good business opportunity." Max added.

"Wait…" Darron sighed, looking back at Max. Max chuckled.

"Just kick their ass." Max said. Darron rolled his eyes.

"Please, we just want to resolve this peacefully and quickly." Ozpin said. Qrow couldn't help but laugh.

"Cmon, when has anything regarding these punks been quick, forget peaceful." Qrow said.

"He has a point." Darron agreed.

"It doesn't matter. You have no other choices." Goodwitch said.

"Oh, don't we." Darron smirked, crouching down lightly, the wind dust in his boot sactivating, swirling wind around his feet.

"You idiots." Qrow insulted, reaching behind him and wrapping a hand around the hilt of his blade.

"Oh sue us." Darron shrugged. "Go for it!" he exclaimed, as he engaged his wind boots, launching himself into the air, as the rest of his team raced towards the rest of the hunters on the roof.

Allister was the first to reach the enemy hunters. The first enemy tried to swing at him with a large, double handed sword. Allister stepped behind the swing and punched the hunter across the face. He slid his feet together and sidekicked dorward, catching a second huntress in the stomach. As his foot hits the ground he squatted down and elbowed the first huntsman hard in the stomach. Allister reached to the dumbell at his waist, and pulled it up. With a flick of his wrist, it expanded into a full daibo, which he used to block a third huntsman's axe. Allister pushed the axe to the side, and brough both ends of the daibo back across the huntsman's face. He jammed the daibo into the man's stomach, pushing him back. Allister grunted as the second huntsman slashed against his aura with her dagger. Allister lashed out, catching the side of her face with a backfist.

"Shit!" Allister exclaimed, as two shot rang out against his back. Allister stumbled forward, and turned around as the first huntsman brought his claymore in a large slash across Allister chest. Allister sneered and grabbed a hold of the huntsman's face with one hand. Allister lifted the man into the air like he was paper, and slammed him into the roof, causing the roof to crack. The man cried out as he felt the back of his skull fracture. Allister righted himself and kicked the huntsman in the ribs, sending his skidding across the roof. The huntsman coughed blood as three of his ribs snapped. Allister smirked as hs victory, when his instincts kicked in. He stretched out and caught the third hunters act, just below the blade, with his forearm. Allister flicked a switch on his daibo, and lightning dust on both ends activated. He jammed his daibo back into the chest of the hunter, making him groan as electricity coursed through his body, amplified by the rain. Allister turned around, spinning his daibo over his head, and brought it across the huntsman's face, dislocating the huntsman jaw, and sending him spinning through the air. He ducked to his left as more shots flew past him. Allister looked at the two huntresses who were firing. He turned to face them and started spinning his daibo. The huntress panicked and continued firing as wind started to gather around Allister daibo. Each shot was unable to pass through the wall of Alliser daibo. The lightning on the edges started to arc towards the center where it lashed out, connecting with both of the huntresses. The screamed in pain before collapsing from the intense shock. Allister grinned, but soon shouted in pain as the huntress sunk her dagger deep into his shoulder. Allister casually tossed her off, and turned around, suddenly being met by an axe across the face. Allister growled and jumped up, slamming his daibo down on the third huntsman. The huntsman cried out as his face broke. He staggered back, and fell back unconscious. The huntress looked at her fallen comrade nervously, foolishly removing her eyes from Allister. In that interval, Allister grabbed her hair, and slammed her face on his knee, breaking her nose. She reached to her belt, and drew a thin dagger, stabbing it into his leg. Allister seethed and let her go. She dashed back, tossing more daggers at him. He casually blocked them with his daibo, as he ripped the dagger from his leg. Allister stood up straight and put away his daibo. He taunted the huntress, beckoning for her to attack him. She easily took the bait and raced towards Allister. He smirked and waiting until she stepped just within his range. Allister kicked out, sweeping her legs out from under her, and slammed his fist down on her chest. She bounced off the ground and landed hard, laying there coughing hard. Alastair chuckled until he was blindsided by another huntsman tackling him. The two of them rolled across the floor, until Allister punched the huntsman's' face, getting separation. Allister rose to his feet, and saw that he was surrounded by six more huntsman.

"Bring it." Allister challenged, lunging at the nearest one.

A sniper looked down her scope, trying to get a clear shot at Zade.

"Hold still." she muttered to herself, as she tracked his movements. To her surprise she suddenly lost him, as he disappeared in puff of black feathers. She dropped her scope, and Zade, standing just to her right, punched her in the face. Her head snapped back, and Zade roughly grabbed hold of her sniper. Zade jammed the butt of the weapon into her stomach and ripped it from her grasp. Zade mounted it on his shoulder, and put a bullet right in her shoulder. She cried out as she fell to the ground, grasping her wounded shoulder tightly. Zade flipped the sniper under his shoulder, using the bolt action to reload it, and fired it at a huntsman approaching from behind. Zade tossed the sniper forward, and grabbed a hold with both hands on the barrel of the sniper. Zade stepped back with one foot, and swung the sniper like a baseball bat, slamming against the head of the huntsman behind him. Zade tossed the gun away, and kicked the knee of the huntsman. The huntsman stepped back and winced. Zade pulled his crescent blades from his belt, and used them to slash across the huntsman's throat. The huntsman spun around and fell to the ground, his aura protecting his life. Zade smirked as he felt a huntress behind him try to stealthily stab him from behind. In a flash, Zade was behind the huntress, sharply kicking her in the ribs and following up with a sidekick to the back of her head. The woman stumbled forward, as Zade used his crescent blade to knock an incoming lance just enough off course that it would miss his body. He jumped off the ground with his remaining foot, and used his other crescent blade to punch the huntsman directly in the chest. Just before Zade hit the ground, He teleported higher into the air, so that he could get his feet under him. Zade landed and grinned as the head of a lance smacked him cleanly in the side of the skull. The hunter grinned and tried to the bring the lance back across Zade's chest, but Zade cleanly blocked with with his crescent blades. Unfortunately, the huntress stepped in, cutting Zade's side. Zade fell to his side, pushing the lance, away from his body. Zade hit the ground and rolled away, popping back to his feet. Zade gingerly felt his side, and could feel the slick texture of his blood.

"Shit." Zade muttered to himself, readying himself before the two huntsman. They stared at one another, letting the tension build, before Zade teleported right between the two of them. Zade opened his assault by punching the huntress across the face with his blade, and hooking his leg over the huntsman's lance. Zade pulled himself along the lance, and sidekicked the huntsman in the chest. Zade teleported behind the huntsman, and slyly tripped him. He grunted as his back hit the ground hard. Zade wasted no time, kicking the man across the head. Zade skipped over the body, dodging a heavy slash from the huntress, and slammed a blade down on her hands, disarming her. Zade shifted and laid a backfist to her face, before skipping back across the huntsman, and unleashing a flurry of strikes at her. She desperately raised her arms, to protect herself, but Zade relentless slashed at her arms with his blades. As she stepped back, she slipped and fell crying out. Zade stepped over her, and punched down, fracturing her skull. Zade looked at his waist as a wire wrapped around it.

"Got him." said a voice from behind him.

"Oh boy." Zade whined, as he was yanked back. Zade rolled across the roof, and pushed up to his feet, where a woman punched across his face. Zade smirked and looked back at her, welcoming another challenger.

Max smiled as he nimbly dodged from three huntsman who were each trying to slash and stab at him.

"Slippery little bastard." One of them grumbled beneath his breath.

"Just waiting from the main event." Max shrugged, sidestepping another blade.

"Which is?" a second huntsman asked, angrily attacking. Max chuckled and jumped back, lifting his breifcase to block some incoming projectiles.

"Let's not get impatient." Max warned, spinning around and slamming his breifcase across onw of the hunter's face. The hunter stumbled to the side as Max dropped to one knee, continuing to spin around, and knocking the second huntress off of her feet. Finally Max raised it to block an incoming strike from the third huntsman. Max pushed up and rose to his feet, kicking at the huntsman's ankles. The huntsman flinched lightly, giving Max just enough of an opening to slam his briefcase into the man's chest, sending him sprawling on his ass. Max smirked and spun his breifcase on one finger around its handle. Max turned away from his final opponent, when he was suddenly met by both of his other enemies, slashing at his chest with their blades. Max, luckily, was able to raise his aura to defend himself. Max raced between the two and just managed to slip through.

"Not so cocky now huh." the huntress taunted, pointing her sword at Max as he turned to face them.

"Well you brought this on yourselves." Max shrugged. The huntress looked at the other two huntsman in her group and curiously stared at Max.

"What are you going on about?" she asked, her feet shifting into a more defensive stance.

"This." Max asnwered calmly, as he slapped his breifcase on his chest. Max grinned as the breifcase snapped open and soon encased his entire body in hight tech armor. The suit was over 7ft tall, and left no openings for weakness that the eye could see. Inside Max slipped his hands into two hand shaped controls as the inside of the mech whirred to life.

"The hell." one of the huntsman muttered, staring at the metal monstrosity.

"This is my baby. Titan. She's here to make you regret your every life choice." Max said, moving his arms and hands, with Titan doing a little shadow box in perfect synchronicity. The huntsman kept their distance, cautious of any powers that the suit may be hiding within it.

"Any of you think you're good enough to challenge her?" Max taunted, using Titan to beckon them forward. The huntress knew this was obviously a trap, but couldn't stop her two partners from racing forward.

"Idiots!" she yelled out after them, but it was all in vain, as they had already fallen right into Max's trap. Max slammed Titan's fists together and thrust them out forward. From each forearm, three assault rifle barrels emerged and began littering the huntsman with bullets. It took only seconds for the huntsman to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of bullets, and each of them received multiple nonleathel bullet wounds which left them incapacitated on the ground. The huntress raced across the roof top, and took cover behind an air conditioning unit.

"How the hell are we gonna beat that thing?" she thought to herself, rattling her brain for an answer. Her thought process was promptly interrupted by the sound of metallic clanging just in front of her. The huntress glanced at the side to see a live grenade just sitting before her.

"Shit." She muttered, trying to vault the air conditioner again. She barely made it as the grenade exploded, the force on her back causing her to roll across the roof. She breathed heavily as she finally rolled to a stop. Max had no intention of allowing her to catch her breath, as he immediatly grabbed her leg, and using Titan's immense strength, slammed her onto the roof, causing small cracks to appear. The huntress weakly tried to push herself up, but was promptly stopped as Max brought Titan's heavy foot down on her head. As Max lifted the foot, her nodded at the unconscious huntress laying there.

"Good work girl." He complimented his mech. Instinctivly, he raised his arm as an arrow streaked across the roof, and latched on to Titan's arm. Max looked at it for just a moment until electricity began acring over the outside of Titan.

"Ground." Max ordered. Titan immediatly planted her feet in the ground, and two spikes dug themselves into the roof. Max sighed relieved as the lighting traveled to the bottom of Titan and down into the roof. Max did a quick check of his mech status before looking up at the next group of hunters who had surrounded him, ready to take their turn against his masterpeice.

Darron raised his sword as he fell back towards the earth. As he hit the ground he swung hard with his blade, colliding with Qrow's weapon. The two of them pressed against one another's blade and grit their teeth. No words need to pass between the two as their stares filled with fighting spirit told all that was needed to be told. The two pushed off one another and jumped back. Qrow smirked and raced forward, planning on taking the initiative in the fight. As he brought his blade across Darron's chest, Darron quickly caught it with his own, turned, and sidekicked Qrow right in the side. Darron finished turning, and swung his blade heavily towards Qrow's head. Qrow barely ducked his head under the blade, and countered with a slash up Darron's chest. Darron seethed and stepped back, pointing his blade at Qrow. Qrow smirked and held his blade lazily as the two circled around one another. Suddenly, Qrow was forced to jump back as one of the hunter came flying through the air, and crashing on the ground right where he had been. Darron immediately seized the opportunity and jumped in. He hopped over the hunter and landed a slash on Qrow's shoulder. Darron raised his blade, readying for another slash, and Qrow readied a block. However, at the height of his pull back. Darron flipped his blade in his hand and stabbed it down. The feint surprised Qrow, as the blade stabbed his stomach. Darron flipped his grip again and slammed the blade down Qrow's body. Qrow kept his concentration through the hit, and snatched Darron's wrist in his hand. Qrow kicked Darron's side, and brought his blade repeatedly on Darron's shoulder. Darron raised an arm to block and forced his aura into his long coat. It shimmered with a dull orange light, as each of Qrow's strikes started bouncing off of it.

"Neat trick kid." Qrow complemented, letting go of Darron, and pushing him back with a punch to the face.

"Thanks old man." Darron said, looking back at Qrow. Darron slyly reaching into his long coat. Qrow raised his weapon in preparation, and was not dissapointed as Darron drew one of his desert eagles from his coat, firing off a number of shots. Qrow used his blade to expertly slash each bullet out of the air. Darron growled as his clip emptied. Darron waited until Qrow predictably moved forward to drop the magazine from the gun. As the clip fell towards the ground, Darron caught it with his foot and sent it flying towards Qrow. Not expecting the improvisation, the clip managed to his Qrow squarely in the nose. Darron slammed his gun on his belt, pushing another clip into the gun. Darron used his sword to push Qrow's down, before pointing his newly loaded gun directly at Qrow's face.

"You disappoint me." Darron started, refusing to break eye contact with his opponent.

"Maybe I've just been going easy on you?" Qrow suggested back, smirking cockily. Darron sneered at Qrow's confidence.

"Then that's your mistake." Darron said calmly. Darron tried to pull the trigger on his Desert Eagle, but Qrow snatched at it with his free hand, causing Darron's aim to be off. Simultaneously, Qrow opened his sword into its shotgun configuration, and blasted right at Darron's shin. Darron cried out as his legs were blasted out from under him, and he fell towards the ground. Qrow was more than happy to help him out by giving him a knee to the chin on his way down. Qrow ret his sword to its normal form as he looked down at Darron. Much to Qrow's surprise, Darron still had the energy to raise his legs and kip up. However, upon his feet hitting the floor, he engaged the wind dust in his boot and propelled himself into the air and across the roof, landing right next to the rest of his team, who had been pushed back towards the side of the roof. Darron took a quick scan and saw that his team wasn't severely hurt, but they were beginning to wear down.

"What's up?" Darron asked, striking a more casual tone to keep their spirits up.

"Best workout in weeks." Allister answered, spinning his daibo easily.

"This is a hassle, but at least the girls are cute." Zade shrugged, winking at some huntresses who were not appreciating the compliment.

"Systems are operational." Max answered, busy keeping track of each of Titan's complex systems, while trying to analyze the enemy. The four of them stood there, facing the approaching squad of huntsman with defiance.

"Are you prepared to surrender?" Ozpin asked, wishing to end the violence as soon as possible.

"You're clearly outmatched." Qrow added, pointing his blade directly at Darron. Darron rolled his eyes and gestured at his teammates.

"Are we?" He asked.

"The hell we are!" Allister exclaimed.

"That would be… unsatisfactory." Zade added.

"Nah." Max chimed in. Ozpin put his face in his hand and sighed.

"Well I guess it can't be avoided then." Ozpin admitted. Darron nodded in agreement.

"Kill or be killed." Darron answered, quickly propelling himself at Ozpin, knowing that the ensuing fight, win or lose, would change his team future forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozpin sat in his office with his usual mug of coffee in his hand. He was diligently studying the rather large file about the newly captured mercenaries in front of him when he heard yelling from the hall outside his office. He lowered the file just enough to see general Ironwood burst in with Glynda and Qrow hot on his heels. The three were so engrossed in their debate that none of them even noticed the agitated glare Ozpin sent at them. Ozpin let out a sigh, and adjusted his glasses before standing up and addressing them.

"Would you please stop this childish bickering?" The three in question immediately stopped and

stared ahead at Ozpin.

"Thank you, Now James, why are you here." Ironwood took a step towards Ozpin before answering.

"I am here because I hear you finally captured the mercenaries I could not." Ozpin looked at James skeptically.

"Go on." Ironwood wasted no time jumping into a response.

"I want you to hand over custody to me. They are a threat not only in their own murderous right, but they incite fear in the people. I have witnessed myself the fear of the citizens of Atlas who won't leave their houses at night because they might be their next target. I do respect your staff here at Beacon; however, I believe that moving them to an Atlesian maximum security prison is the safest option considering what we know they're capable of." Glynda looked ready to begin another yelling match with the general. but Ozpin held up a hand in an attempt to prevent the situation from spiraling out of control again.

"No such thing will happen." Ozpin answered Ironwood who responded with some concerned looks.

"Then what is you plan to deal with these degenerates?" James questioned.

"I intend to allow them a second chance, a shot at redemption and repentance for their rather bloody past. I plan to let them attend Beacon Academy as students of righteousness rather than disciples of darkness." Ozpin's answer caused Ironwood to freeze on the spot and nearly fall back before

being steadied by Qrow. Ironwood stood in a stupor for a moment before finally composing himself.

"Are...you...out…...OF YOUR GODDAMNED MIND! These boys have been a plague to the people of remnant for what my sources have determined to be at least the last six years. Crime after crime, Murder after murder, and you think they can be saved! You must truly be out of it if you believe there is any hope of Turning them into respectable teachers much less Hunters entrusted with our kingdom's borders and those who look to the hunters for protection from the grimm!"

"JAMES!" Ozpin yelled back with uncharacteristic loudness before settling himself. "I know they have done things in the past we call atrocious but remember we aren't exactly perfect either.

Besides I believe deep down they want to change." Ironwood gave Ozpin a skeptical look before asking.

"How on earth can you believe monsters like them could ever want to change?" Qrow suddenly burst into a chuckle causing Ironwood to spin around and scold him.

"Well, I'm glad you find this predicament quite amusing Qrow. In case you haven't noticed we're dealing with children who threaten all the peace we've worked so hard to build." Qrow just laughed

Harder.

"Ahh, Classic Jimmy. Looking at what he thinks is important but won't read the entire fucking story. You didn't look at the report from when we captured them didn't you." Ironwood was quick with the denial.

"Of course I read it."

"Really now?" Qrow asked in his condescending manner. "And nothing looked off at all to you?" James stared expectantly at Qrow who scoffed. "Of course not. Isn't it rather odd that 4 boys who haven't had a single fight with less than three casualties in over 14 months managed to fail in killing a single hunter. I mean look at me." Qrow used his right hand to gesture to the sling and cast his left arm was wrapped in and the thick bandage around his chest before continuing. "They broke both bones in my forearm and fractured 3 of my ribs. These are some of the worst injuries in at least 2 years. they defeated 15 of the 20 hunters on the roof(present company included) 7 are still in critical

condition and 6 are out of combat condition for at least 3 months. If they could easily destroy are hunters like that why wouldn't they just kill them and use our lowered numbers as an escape route. We all know they are too smart for that. No, they wanted to be captured." Glynda took the opportunity to step in.

"James I hate to say it( I really do), but Qrow's right. aside from their own decision to be caught and show mercy in that fight there's no way all of us escaped with our lives. I'm also sure that only one of them used their semblance the entire time." James let out a deep sigh.

"I see there's no way i can convince you otherwise." Ironwood looked around the room and his fears were confirmed as all three of the people around him shook their head,

"At least tell me you have some way to ensure our students?" Ironwood pleaded Ozpin.

"Fear not James." Ozpin reassured "I intend to keep them on heightened probation and under the watch of one of my best teams. I also intend to keep them for a full four years of training to ensure a full conversion to our side. Fortunately, we've already cleared them for their first semester so they won't drag down their supervising team." This answered seemed to please Ironwood as his

expression softened.

"Well then, I hope you know what you're doing." He turned and walked out of the office. Glynda and Qrow turned towards Ozpin.

"I am confident in these boys. I believe they might make us proud one day. In fact I am going to go speak with them now." Ozpin gathered the file off his desk and his mug of coffee which had been left untouched during the entire debacle. He took a sip and began walking towards the personal elevator he had installed. Ozpin turned towards the door as they shut and he began his descent. The elevator finally made its stop on the detention floor. Ozpin exited the elevator and made his way to the high security medical wing. Darron awoke to loud hissing sound with a groan of pain. He could hear the beeps of multiple medical machines and a low clapping sound. Darron identified them to be footsteps. Darron attempted to sit up and address their owner but found a rather thick neck brace attached to him. He barely was able to turn his head and see Professor Ozpin walk up next to him.

"Ah good, you're awake." Ozpin said to him and he placed his mug on the bedside table before pressing the button to sit Darron up. Darron looked down at himself. After the obvious cast down his back and bandages on his ribs Darron identified that both his arms and legs were covered front to back in casts as well as three of the fingers on his right hand. Darron slightly freaked out when he noticed that one of his eyes was bandaged but calmed down after being told it was only severely swollen. Darron strained to gauge the room and saw Zade and Allister to his left as well as Max to his right all three in a state similar to his.

"What do you want?" Darron managed to coarsely speak to Ozpin. Ozpin walked to the sink and filled a glass with water and holding up to Darron's lips. Darron desperately chugged until the glass was

empty.

"Better?" Ozpin asked. Darron made a feeble attempt at nodding.

"Good." Ozpin continued."I've come to talk to you About a new opportunity." Darron gave Ozpin a curious look. Ozpin lifted the large file so that Darron could see it before continuing. "I know you and your team haven't had the nicest past, nor have you always made the greatest decisions, but I am here to offer you a clean start. I have made serious promises with the council to even present this to

you. If you agree to become a student of Beacon and devote your life to being a hunter the council is willing to have your record erased." Darron thought for a moment before asking.

"As compelling as your offer sounds what happens should we refuse." Ozpin's face flashed with disappointment briefly

"The council has called for your blood, and can you blame them. You guys have racked up quite the body count over the years. Because of that it's either take the option or most likely face execution." Darron sighed before slowly looking back at his team.

"What are the exact terms of your offer?" Ozpin slowly grinned before responding.

"You'd be placed on maximum probation until i see fit. You will study at Beacon for 3 ½ years, and then you will work as hunters." Darron sadly looked down at his hands obviously struggling with the decision. He finally looked Ozpin in the eye before saying

"As much as I'd hate to force my team into this situation, they have entrusted me with their lives and I refuse to throw them away because I was too stubborn. We'll accept your offer." Darron heard a

shuffle from behind him. He his head and saw Allister looking at him.

"Don't worry boss." Allister began. "I can't remember the last time you lead any of us down the wrong path and I speak for all of us when I say that no matter how far into hell you drag us we'd all follow you without hesitation." Darron Stared at Allister.

"Thanks bro, that means a lot." Allister just rolled his head over.

"Cool, now sign whatever bullshit this guy needs you to you wimp I'm going back to sleep."Darron glared daggers into Allister's back before turning back to Ozpin muttering.

"Motherfucker." Ozpin handed Darron's only working hand a pen and Darron began to sign the official documents of their agreement. Once Darron had finished Ozpin looked over the documents before raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"That's your team name. It doesn't match your names." Darron chuckled

"You sound disappointed, but yeah it's based off an old rumor that was spread about us during an 8-month stay in Minstrel." Ozpin looked at Darron one last time. Darron just nodded,or came as close to as he could. "Alright."

Ozpin stated. "Welcome to Beacon, team ENDD."


	3. Chapter 3

Team ENDD sat patiently. They had each been assigned individual cell's until their probation officers arrived. Each room was uniform in that it was colored a dark green tint,and were virtually empty minus the heavy metal table each member was chained to,and the single bulb lamp that descended from the ceiling. Allister scooted himself as close to the wall to his right as possible.

"Hey! Max." Allister attempted to call through the wall.

"WHAT!?" Came Max's muffled reply.

"What's new?" Was Allister's poor attempt an an innocent question.

"Nothing if fucking new ass hat. All we've done is lay in hospital beds for 10 days waiting for our bodies to heal enough that we could finally get started on this deal bullshit."

"Yeah I feel." Allister answered.

"I just hope we get off of probation, soon these clothes suck." Allister started fighting in the Beacon academy uniform he was currently wearing. Zade called out from the cell to Allister's left.

"We can't get out of these clothes. These are the Beacon uniforms, which you would know if you ever payed attention you ignorant ass. we will have to wear them most days for the next few years."

Zade and Max fell into a hard laughter as Zade's comment was greeted with a chorus of tears combined with a harmony of lengthy Why's. Meanwhile Darron just sat in a meditative trance listening to the laughter of his team.

"What a trip this is going to be." he mumbled to himself as his teammates grew even louder. Team RWBY was bored. Unfortunately, It's hard to top stopping a highly wanted dust thief, as well as saving vale from the subsequent Grimm invasion. Especially when you're trying to top it with another one of Professor Port's tales of his supposed gallantry as a young lad. Ruby managed to fall asleep without being noticed. Weiss and Blake were listening semi-intently hoping anything of actual value and merit would come out of listening to the story. Yang stared at the clock with a severe look of

concentration,as if she would by sheer will power force the clock to strike four. even though it was only 3:55. The girls continued to hold pattern until Professor Port was interrupted by a new guest. Professor Ozpin walked in and gave a small wave as the entire room moved to look at him. Even Ruby had woken up to respond to this new event.

"Don't mind me professor, please continue." Ozpin encouraged as he took a seat at the very back of the lecture hall. Port cleared his throat and nodded before returning back to his tale of the days of olde. A few short minutes later the bell finally rang and the students cheered before filling out of the room. Team RWBY was packing up when Yang leaned forward to address them.

"Man I thought that class would never end."

"Well maybe if you'd pay attention to what he was saying rather than staring at the clock you might just learn something." Weiss quickly responded.

"I'm sorry princess, but not all of us are quite so enthusiastic when it comes to listening to another story about Port's adventures." Yang defended earning her scoff from Weiss.

"C'mon guys stop fighting we're finally done with classes and we're free tomorrow also." Ruby spoke trying to defuse the situation.

"Now let's go I'm sure Zwei missed us and we can go hang out with team JNPR." Ruby

turned and tried to take off using her semblance but stopped suddenly as she ran straight into stumbled back and looked up to Ozpin smiling down at her.

"Sorry Professor I didn't see you there." Ruby apologized. "

It's quite alright " Ozpin reassured. "I was actually hoping I could talk to you and your team."

"Of course professor what did you have in mind?" Blake asked as the rest of team RWBY joined their leader. At that moment the last of the students vacated the room and team JNPR was not far behind. As Jaune reached the door he looked back and oblivious to the situation asked.

"Hey, You guys ok?"

"Yeah Jaune we're good. we'll catch up with you later." Ruby answered with a wave. Jaune nodded as he turned around and rushed after his team as Ren and Pyrrha were being dragged behind Nora for

whatever godforsaken reason this time. Ozpin walked up the stairs and shut the door.

"Professor Port would you please be so kind as to allow us some privacy?" Ozpin asked the professor who was standing against his desk obviously curious as well.

"Why of course headmaster." Came Port's confirmation of compliance as he made his way into the office at the far left corner of the room before shutting the door behind him.

"So Professor what can we do for ya?" Yang asked. Opin motioned for the team to sit, and answered as they did so.

"A new team has... transferred to Beacon recently and I was wondering if you would keep an eye on them since you are one of, if not the best of the freshman teams this year."

"Thank you for your kind words professor but why do they need us to look out for them? I mean, if you accepted them into this school shouldn't they be able to take care of themselves." Weiss responded obviously skeptical of the headmaster's proposal. Ozpin nodded in understanding.

"I can see why you feel that way but I assure you that is not why I am asking you for this. All four of them have proven themselves to be full of talent and they passed their entrance exams with unnaturally flying colors. Unfortunately, They are a misguided group of individuals and I believe that being with your team will help to… realign them into much more respectable people." Blake immediately caught on to what the headmaster was talking about.

"So you want us to act as basically parole officers for them and make sure they don't do anything wrong." The other three members of team RWBY gave Ozpin accusatory glares. Ozpin began

to sweat slightly before breaking down.

"In essence yes, but i do believe you could be an invaluable influence on them and that the two of you could learn wonders from each other."

"Why should we! They could just be a group of-" Weiss's flash in a pan was quickly snuffed as Ruby stated bluntly.

"We'll do it."

"WHAT!" Weiss yelled out incredulously.

"I said we'll do it. This is one of the reasons we chose to become huntresses was so that we could help make people's lives better whether it be by slaying monsters or by simply setting a good example, so yes, we will help this new team out." Wiess spun to look at Blake and Yang who seemed rather

impressed with Ruby's answer. Weiss groaned before finally admitting her defeat.

"That's wonderful to hear." Ozpin said. "Follow me." Team RWBY followed behind Ozpin as he began to provide them with more details on their "assignment".

"While you oversee them as a team you each will be provided a specific individual on the

team whom you will be personally responsible for. Now you don't have to spend every minute of every day with them but do try to spend time with them frequently."

Ruby and her team made sure to take note of everything he said as he led them down into the detention hall. They found themselves in front of a large pane of glass covered fully by blinds.

"We're here." Ozpin announced to the team.

"Alright, Team RWBY gets to help some more people,as if we didn't do that enough during the

breach." Ruby yelled excitedly at the prospect of making some new friends.

"Ok then." Ozpin said.

"Ruby this person will be the one under your personal watch. Allow

me to introduce you to Max."

Ozpin pulled the blinds open to reveal Max. The girl's looked on curiously as Max gave them a smile and a cheerful wave after hearing the click of the blinds opening.

"Step inside and get yourself acquainted," Ozpin said as he motioned towards the door leading into the cell. Ruby bounced over to the door and stepped into the room. Max stared at her curiously as she took the seat across from him at the table. Max leaned in close and looked at her closely.

"You… have silver eyes." Max stated curiously.

"Well at least their cuter than those silver bracelets you're stuck in." Ruby countered with while gesturing to the handcuffs Max had on. Suddenly laughter erupted from the cell to Ruby's right.

"Man, Max you really got a salty one didn't ya buddy." Allister called through the wall.

"Al, Shut the fuck up." Max snapped back before returning to Ruby.

"You will have to ignore him he's an idiot. so what brings you here?"

"I'm here to help guide you and make you a better person. I've heard you were misguided and i hope to help put you on the right path." Ruby concluded. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Misguided? Yeah that's a word for it. Well it's good to know that some people are still around to help others. I hope we can be great friends." Max held out a fist and Ruby immediately bumped it with her own fist.

"So Max tell me something about yourself." Ruby inquired eager to learn as much as she could about her new friend. Ozpin grinned as he saw Ruby and Max bump fists.

"Let's move on now." Ozpin led the remaining members of team RWBY to the adjacent cell.

"Alright who's behind curtain number 2?" Yang asked jokingly. Her team sighed at her bad joke but Ozpin just gave her an answer.

"Behind curtain number 2 is your personal responsibility Yang. I have a feeling the two of might get along quite swimmingly." With that Ozpin pulled open the blinds of the cell to show allister with his head down napping on the table.

"Idiot." Ozpin muttered before slamming the top of his cane on the window. The loud noise caused Allister's battle instincts to kick in. Allister tried to shoot up in a defensive stance but the cuffs on his hands and ankles ran out of length and sent him tumbling to the floor. Ozpin shook her head in disappointment while Yang laughed and made her way into the room. Yang grabbed a chair and spun it around before sitting down and asking.

"Hi, I'm Yang and your are?" Allister peeled himself off the floor and sat himself down.

"I'm Allister,but the pretty ones call me Al." Al winked at Yang causing her to chuckle.

"Well, Al… I'm curious what did a bad boy like yourself do to get yourself locked up?"

"Sometimes… I tend to get a little… yangry." The bad pun cause a noticeable flinch to course through the group outside while Yang just laughed harder.

"So I do consider myself a bit of a troublemaker Allister. I have been fortunate enough not to get caught though. so what's it like being a prison bird?" Allister smirked.

"Well it's fine. The food is not half bad. The bed's are relatively comfortable. The group showers are a little uncomfortable but nothing to get too Yangxious about." another visible flinch sent through the group. Yang laughed so hard tears started to form in her eyes.

"Man! I like this guy." She yelled back at Ozpin.

"Worry not his ass is just getting warmed up." Zade yelled through the wall on Allister's left.

"Then we're gonna be best friends." Yang confirmed. Ozpin motioned Weiss and Blake further down the hall to the next cell. The duo followed him as he opened the blinds to reveal Zade sitting respectfully.

"This is your stop." Ozpin said. Weiss looked hesitant but walked into the room. Zade looked at her as if he was inspecting her and she took her seat.

"White hair, pristine dress, undeniable air of superiority. You must be a descendant of the Schnee family." Zade stated rather frankly.

"Your rather observant aren't you. I can appreciate that." Weiss acknowledged. " But you I'd rather you not make any assumptions because of it I like to be seen as my own person." Zade raised an eyebrow.

"I understand…You're not the only one who doesn't like to be judged by their heritage. Though I am quite pleased to make you acquaintance." Zade gave a little mock bow as he took weiss's hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it. Weiss quickly snatched her hand back.

"The feeling is mutual but the formalities are unnecessary." Zade laughed.

"Anything for you Ice queen."

"Goddammit! Even you." Weiss cried out only learning more laughs from Zade. Blake watched the two curiously for a moment before turning to Ozpin.

"So, who do I get to be in charge of?" Ozpin motioned for her to follow him to surprise,surprise yet another adjacent cell.

"You get the joy of keeping track of their leader. fortunately he's probably the most compliant of the four." With those words Ozpin snapped open the blinds. Before Ozpin could even blink, much less say anything Blake had entered the room and stormed up to Darron before placing a rather strong backhanded slap right on his face. Darron fell back out of his chair and landed on the floor and yelled.

"Shit! What the fu-." Darron was interrupted as Blake jumped over the table and placed a punch straight into his nose. Blake grabbed Darron's hair to hold his head in place as she continue to litter his face with blows as she yelled out with each hit.

"How. Dare. You. imitate. Him. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch." Ozpin rushed over and wrapped an arm around her pulling her away from Darron.

"What is the meaning of this!" Ozpin scolded her as Darron began to rise while covering the left side of his face with his hand. Darron looked towards his attacker and came to a complete stop as the realization of who she was set in.

"Blake? Is that you. What the hell are you doing here?" Darron called out to her.

"SHUT UP!" Blake yelled now being restrained by Yang and the team as they came to check out all the commotion. Blake continued yelling.

"You don't deserve to speak in that voice! You goddamned rip off. I should kill you myself." Darron's expression softened into one hurt. As he went to respond he was cut off by Ozpin.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you to know each other?" Darron went to answer but was drowned out by another round of screaming from Blake.

"I used to know someone similar to him! I don't know who this damned poser is!"

"BLAKE!"Everything immediately stopped as every eye in the room turned to Darron and his clenched fists.

"Blake… It is me. It's Darron. Yes It's the real me. You have to believe me. I miss my favorite kitty." Yang,Weiss,and Ruby stiffened at the mention of Blake's faunus heritage. Blake finally wrestled her way out of Yang's grasp and made her way over to Darron. Darron began to retreat slightly expecting another series of blows but was pleasantly surprised when he felt Blake wrap her arms around him. Blake buried her face into Darron's chest while muttering.

"It can't be you. It can't be you. You're dead you've been dead for years." Darron returned her hug and leaned down to whisper to her.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm the real deal." Blake took a step back and looked up at him her eyes evident from the tear she just shed. The two continued to stare at each other in remembrance before Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Well know that that touching moment has concluded, and I'm assuming you three have gotten to know the other three a little better let's move this show along." Ozpin left the room and quickly returned with a medium sized case. He set the case on the table and opened it to reveal that it was full of large Black and green bracelets with mixed style designs. Ozpin removed four of the Bracelets from the case and attached them to Darron's wrists and Ankles before removing the basic handcuffs Darron was wearing. Darron rubbed his sore wrists as he followed Ozpin and Team RWBY out of the cell and into Zade's. Ozpin repeated the same process to Zade who thanked him for releasing him. The same story went for Allister who of course had to make another joke out of it(send me your best Allister Joke), and Max who was just happy to be able to move again. Ozpin then led team ENDD and team RWBY out of detention hall and through a series of hallways. They ended in a large locker room type area with an unnaturally large locker on the right wall. Ozpin turned to face the two teams behind him.

"Now it's time to explain what exactly 'Maximum Probation' means." The two teams looked at him.

Team RWBY looked very curious as this wasn't even a term they knew existed in the disciplinary handbook of Beacon and Team ENDD looked more concerned at the level of punishment they would receive.

"Let's start with the basic's." Ozpin continued. "Team ENDD. You will not be returned your weapons or anything that was on you when you arrived here. All basic amenities have been provided for you. You will only be permitted to wear the school uniform while on Beacon campus and not in combat class." Allister gave a slight hiss but that did nothing to deter the headmaster. "Furthermore, you will be provided with only standard level armor." Ozpin motioned to one of the nearby lockers and removed a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Ozpin also pulled out green leather button up jackets with metal plates sewn onto the chest areas and forearms. All four members of team ENDD looked at the gear with horror while team RWBY eached tried to deal with the rising laughter in their own way. In the end team RWBY failed earning them less than warm glares from team ENDD. Ozpin returned the gear to its locker before pressing onwards. "Now let's talk about weapons." Ozpin walked over to the unnaturally large locker and opened it to reveal a wide variety of basic weaponry." You will only be allowed to use the weapons of your choice from this locker. they have absolutely no special function other than compacting for storage, and they are completely incompatible with dust." As Ozpin finished Zade, Darron, and Max fell to their hands and knees in defeat. Allister just walked to the locker and pulled out a lance about the same length of his diabo. Allister compacted the lance and attached it to his belt. Zade chose a belt filled with 5 inch daggers and throwing knives. Max reluctantly grabbed a dual bladed battle axe muttering something about missing his baby. Darron eventually decided that it was time for him to sharpen up his dual wielding skills and as such grabbed a matching pair of swords about three feet long a piece and sheathed them on his belt. Once they finished their decision Ozpin walked over to them with a metallic box. The box opened to reveal 4 .44 magnum pistols.

"This is the only gun you will be allowed to hold. Dust-infused bullets are prohibited for you and any

rounds you do receive for them must be signed off by either myself or Professor Goodwitch. And it should go without saying that you are not allowed to buy weapons,dust or ammunition in town as well as forging your own weapons or ammunition in the student forge here at beacon nor can you have team RWBY buy any for you." Ozpin's statement triggered a pained groan to echo throughout all of team ENDD. "Oh, I almost forgot. You are also prohibited from leaving Beacon's campus for any reason unless you are accompanied by your specific partner." Ozpin's latest addition to the rules seemed to finally break team ENDD.

"Geez, Oz what are we allowed to have?" Max asked sarcastically. Ozpin grinned

"In lighter news the four of you will have full access to your lien account and none of the lien in it has been moved so it's just as you left it last."

"Whoop dee fucking doo." Came Allister's less than enthusiastic response. Ozpin glared at Allister for a moment before turning to team RWBY.

"Now girls, those are special bracelets. They have reduced the aura of each member of team ENDD down to 15% of what it normally would be as prevents them from using their semblance in any fashion." Ozpin ignored another round of Groans and complaints from team ENDD as he continued on. "Even better though is that the bracelets are infused with 80% refined lightning dust. Should they ever step too far out of line do not hesitate to give them a reminder." Blake held a mischievous grin as she showed Ozpin her scroll which now had a large red button on it.

"You mean like this professor?" Blake asked as she pressed her finger on the button. Her question was answered as Darron let out a yell of pain and a string of words that were jumbled by the electricity coursing through his body. Ozpin sighed.

"Yes just like that."

"Wh-why?" Croaked the slightly charred body of Darron lying down.

"I guess she just wanted to give you a shocking experience." Came Yang's punny reply. Everyone in the group sighed disappointedly at the bad joke except for Allister who just cheered Yang on and gave her a high five.

"Sorry Darron Consider this making up for lost time." Blake told Darron in a faux sympathetic voice.

"Bullshit." Was the only thing Darron responded with before standing back up. Ozpin surveyed the group and decided that he was done with them for now.

"Well, now that we appear to be done here, team RWBY please escort team ENDD to the dining hall and then to their room. I've had it conveniently place next door to your's RWBY to help you keep a better eye on them. Then you may go about your day as you chose. Oh and Team ENDD don't forget you only have one day to learn your surrounding before classes start so I hope your an adaptable bunch."

"Yay, C'mon guys let's get going to dinner or Nora's gonna take all the good stuff again." Ruby called from the doorway while using excessive hand motions to gesture the remaining people to follow her. The rest of her team followed without hesitation. The members of team ENDD looked at each other mentally conveying the same message. 'Fuck it.' Team ENDD then followed a rather excited Ruby to the Beacon cafeteria on what would be the first of many adventures sure to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Team RWBY led team ENDD to the elevator leading out of the detention floor. The two teams boarded the elevator which Ruby had set to take them to the main floor. Team RWBY stood opposite of team ENDD except for Blake who was leaning against Darron. Darron wrapped an arm around her just before Allister leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"So, You gonna hit that soon?" Darron assaulted Allister with the strongest death glare possible.

"Go fuck yourself." Darron andAllister continued to whisper insults back and forth until each of them was struck by electricity from their bracelets. The two of them began convulsing next to each other. Max and Zade just shifted away from the two being electrocuted and raised their hands hoping that Ruby and Weiss would spare them the pain. Weiss and Ruby were too preoccupied, however, with looking at their teammates in horror at their lack of restraint when using the shock button. The bumblebee pair finally let up on their assault when the elevator reached their desired floor. As the teams stepped off it Blake's face lit up with an Idea. She walked up to Ruby and whispered something in her ear. Ruby turned to everyone.

"Ok, guys wait here I'll be right back." Ruby declared as she disappeared in a flurry of petals caused by her semblance. Almost everyone looked around in confusion except for Blake who was already aware of what was happening and Max, who seemed far more intrigued in the petals Ruby left behind. Max walked up and picked on of the petals off of the ground.

"Does she always leave these around?"

"Only when she activates her semblance." Yang answered.

"Cool, these are pretty neat, and they smell good too." At that moment Ruby reappeared and Max suddenly dropped the petal and stepped back blushing.

"Sorry Ruby I didn't see you ." Max stopped in the middle of apologizing when he and the rest of his team noticed what Ruby was holding. Dangling from Ruby's hands were 4 leashes each in the color of the specific teammate, Team ENDD expressed their feelings in perfect harmony. "No fucking way in

hell are we wearing leashes." Blake and Weiss waved their scrolls in front of team ENDD's face displaying the shocking button. After a few more feeble attempts to save what was left of their dignity team ENDD finally submit and were now being led throughout the halls of Beacon by team RWBY. Team ENDD just kept their hands in their pockets and their heads low while trying to ignore the laughter and snide comments from the students they passed. Darron stepped up to Blake and said.

"You know. For an ex whitefang who supposedly detest discrimination and derogatory actions you seem rather pleased with yourself when thinking up this one." Blake just kept on walking.

"Yes, I may be against it but.." Blake turned around to face Darron.

"You guys probably deserved it." Blake turned around and caught up to the rest of the team that had gotten ahead of them, pulling on Darron's leash every couple of seconds to encourage him to hurry up. The teams finally reached the dining hall looking like complete antithesis of each other. Team RWBY was bright and cheerful while team ENDD looked a little more… depressed. After purchasing dinner team RWBY dragged the boys through the hall over to a table that was already being partly occupied by team JNPR. Team RWBY sat across from team JNPR and team ENDD sat next to team RWBY with Darron and Blake in the middle. Team JNPR looked at the new additions skeptically.

"Hey, Ruby who are your new friends?" Jaune asked nervously.

"We're team ENDD." Darron introduced.

"I'm Darron, their leader, these are my teammates. Max,Zade,and asshole, sorry my bad I meant

Allister."

"Fuck you."

Teams RWBY and JNPR laughed at Allisters reaction while Allister just continued slightly fuming.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Jaune Arc,leader of team JNPR, And this my team. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha." Jaune's introductions caused team ENDD's eyes to widen slightly.

"Whoa, Pyrrha. As in the Pyrrha Nikos?" Max asked impressed.

"Hello." Was Pyrrha's quaint response coupled with a wave.

"Cool, We've watched all your fights especially last years Minstral regional final." Pyrrha seemed unfazed by the praise.

"Why thank you It's always good to know I have some support out there." Allister decided now was a good time to intervene.

"I don't know though? There were a lot of missed opportunities in that match so I'm curious to see how you fare against one of us." Allister's comment was rewarded by a smack in the back of the head by Zade.

"Please do show respect. At least she has something to show for her nearly impeccable skill." Allister frowned and slumped back.

"Wow, you guys seem so cool." Nora's sudden outburst startled all of the members of team ENDD. "Me and Ren are also pretty cool if I do say so myself." Ren Commented in his usually quiet tone.

"And you do say so quite frequently"

"Awe don't be such a party pooper" Nora complained. Team ENDD looked on at the two rather confused until Pyrrha recaptured your attention.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask but why are you wearing Zwei's leashes?"

"Zwei? Who's Zwei" Darron asked.

"Zwei's Ruby's and mine dog from our home out in patch." Yang responded earning some unbelieving stares from team ENDD.

"And Pyrrha. The boys are wearing them because they have been bad children and have been sent to us to be punished as we see fit." Allister began rubbing his head nervously.

"Yeah...something like that." This only seemed to make Jaune curious.

"But if you're transfer students what could you have already done to be in trouble?"

"We… didn't exactly get in through the "Normal" transfer method." Max replied. Jaune nodded his head in apparent understanding intriguing the members of team ENDD. A few moments later

Allister began to stretch his back and glanced up at the ceiling only to see something rather interesting. He leaned over to Darron and gestured for him to look up.

"Dude, see that spot in the ceiling. It is extremely well repaired but if I had to guess something broke through it. recently too." Darron saw what Allister motioned towards and also became confused as well.

"Yeah it does look that way, but what the hell could have caused a hole in the ceiling like that?" Nora overheard their conversation.

"Oh! I know why the ceiling looks like that. At the beginning of the semester last year everyone was sooooooooo boooooored so we decided to hmhmhm." Nora was quickly cut off by Yang placing a hand over her mouth.

"That's really not important. It was just Nora messing around with Magnhild in its grenade launcher form." Yang was flustered and sweating a little not particularly thrilled about retelling the story of her Sky high adventure caused by Nora's watermelon hammer during the food fight. Team ENDD sent her some quizzical looks before dropping the issue. Yang laughed nervously before returning back to her

seat.

"You...HAVE A GRENADE LAUNCHER!" Max practically squealed in excitement. "May I see it please. Pleassse?" Max begged receiving rather bewildered looks from most of the table.

"I'd totally let you but It's being repaired right now It should be finished for class on monday though you could totally check it out then. Especially when I use the hammer form to break some legs in Witch's class." Nora's reply did managed to cheer Max up a little but he was still disappointed.

"You'll have to excuse Max." Zade apologized. "He's rather enamored when it comes to tech, not to mention he's a mechanical master."

"Wait, You're really into weapons too?" Ruby asked. Max looked down the table at her.

"Yeah why?" Max countered. Ruby disappeared in a flurry of petals and latched herself onto Max in a deadly powerful hug.

"Finally!" Ruby called out. "Somebody who understands me! See Yang there are plenty of us who find the company of weapons far more appealing than people." Max just laughed

"Yeah, I agree Ruby. People suck ass." Darron turned to Weiss

"Is she always so enthusiastic?"

"Yeah most days. What about Max is he always so accommodating?" Weiss inquired gesturing over to Max who was still conversing with Ruby as she still held on to him. Darron sighed.

"Yeah he's probably the nicest member of the group." Allister gasped over dramatically.

"What do you mean Darron? I'm super nice."Allister claimed.

"Al, you are literally as nice as a bed of needles. Ones that won't shut the fuck up either." Darron retorted. Allister placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. Zade flipped Allister and Darron the bird.

"See! See motherfucker. Even Zade wants you to shut your ass." Darron pointed out. Allister just shrugged it off

"Nah, that bitch loves me." Blake just watched as Darron and Allister continued their argument until Yang tapped her on the shoulder. Blake looked over her shoulder.

"What's up Yang." Yang raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"So, You and Darron got some history I see. You planning on 'rekindling an old flame' with him." Blake blushed at Yang's straightforwardness.

"No, Of course not. We just used to be close friends. Besides I could never cheat on someone." Yang looked disappointed at Blake's answer but quickly recovered.

"Oh well,Your loss. I on the other hand wouldn't mind being very close friend's with these guys. Especially either Darron or maybe Allister, Yeah totally Allister, I mean look at that guy. He's tall, funny, strong." Yang stopped as she saw the knowing look Blake was giving her.

"My my my, Either you,Yang, have a little crush on Allister or you might actually be more promiscuous than we thought." Yang quickly defended herself.

"What! Me have a crush. Never, I just happen to be an avid supporter of the male form."

"Slut it is then." Blake's quick wit caused Yang to jump and turn away from Blake only earning Yang giggles coming from not only Blake but even Weiss who had apparently overheard the conversation.

"Oh man! looks like someone's not having the best of days today is she." Yang opened her eyes to see Sun leading team SSSN over towards the table.

"Hey, Sun wassup." Yang greeted.

"Not much." Sun answered.

"Sorry we're late. Somebody just had to stop at every store in Vale on the way back to the airship." Sun turned around and glared accusingly at Scarlet. Scarlet just shrugged uncaringly.

"What, you just expect me to skip some of the best sales I've seen while we've been here."

"So Aren't you gonna introduce us to your new friends?" Neptune asked. Yang looked confused briefly

before realization struck her.

"HEY GUYS!" Yang yelled to get the attention of team ENDD. The entire team turned to look at her before realizing team SSSN was standing there. Yang stood up and began introductions.

"Meet Darron, Allister, Zade, and Max. They are team ENDD. They are a probation team we are in charge of for a while." Team SSSN looked rather surprised at the mention of team ENDD being a probationary team.

"I guess we should be sure to steer clear of you guys then." Sage stated jokingly.

"You're Damned right. You should fear us." Zade responded in a similar joking matter. Scarlet, Neptune, and Sage took the seats next to team JNPR. Sun however walked up to Blake. He leaned over her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late babe. I promise I'll make it up to you later." With a quick peck and a wink Sun went to sit with his team. Darron just sat there apparently staring off into space barely able to process what had just occurred. Fortunately Allister noticed the angry twitching before anyone else did.

"Darron calm down. You can't kill him… yet anyway." Allister's words snapped Darron back to reality. After a few deep breaths Darron was able to keep his composure even though he knew this would not be the last time he would have to deal with that.

"So where are you guys from. we haven't seen you around town?" Max asked.

"Oh we just got here about 2 weeks ago from Haven, We intend to show off our stuff at the Vytal

Tournament at the end of the year. What about you guys?" Scarlet answered.

"Cool, we are here to learn how to be the best hunters we can be. we don't really have

a home though we used to just move about and we've probably been in Vale only about 4 months." Zade continued.

"Neat, I can't wait to see some of you guys fight though. You look like some pretty scary dudes." Sun complemented team ENDD who accepted it graciously(except for Allister) until Yang decided to speak up.

"Nah these guys aren't that scary. I mean sure they may look the part but on the inside they are just big soft puppies." Yang lifted up Darron's leash as if to illustrate her point. Team SSSN burst into laughter while team ENDD just sat there patiently enduring the embarrassment. The teams just fell back into what could be considered normal conversation while team ENDD just listened in. After dinner was finished team RWBY picked up team ENDD's leashes and began to lead them back to the

dorms. After another trip plagued by laughter Team ENDD finally stood outside of their room. Ruby took the leashes off of them and they all thanked her profusely.

"So are you guys ready to see your own dorm." Ruby announced excitedly. Max responded with a yawn.

"Absolutely. Having you dignity smashed around all day really can take a toll on the body." Team ENDD snickered at Max's comment.

"Whatever just go inside already." Weiss encouraged. Team ENDD looked at each other

and shrugged before stepping forward and opening the door.

"Fuck." was the first thing out of Darron's mouth.

"Holy shit" from Allister quickly followed

"Unfreakingbelivable," From Zade.

"Bastards." finished Max. Team RWBY peaked their heads in to try and figure out what was happening. The room looked relatively simple. It had an indoor bathroom, one large divided closet on one wall .a window on back wall, and four desks each pushed up against the wall. What was different, however, was the single , twin sized bed that lay directly in the center of the room. Team RWBY looked at the boys expecting them to begin playing rock paper scissors or something of thesort. All hopes of a peaceful decision were shattered when Darron suddenly snapped a fist Across Allister's face before rushing into the room. Darron was promptly tackled by Zade and Max who tried clambering over Darron to reach the bed first. Allister hurdled over his teammates on the ground and had almost reached the bed when Darron's hand reached out and grabbed Allister's ankle causing Allister to fall to the ground. The fight quickly devolved into a four way wrestling match to see who could reach the bed first. Team RWBY just shook their heads in disappointment. They shut the door and headed back to their room for the night, but not before giving the boys a shocking reminder of who's in charge. The girls reached their dorms with one same thought in mind,

"These guys are really going to stir shit up."


	5. Chapter 5

Team RWBY slept peacefully in their dorm awaiting the alarm that would signal the start of their day. For Yang,Unfortunately nature had different plans. A large thump rattled the building and sent Yang sprawling from her top bunk down to the floor.

"Ah, What the hell." Yang muttered to herself as she stood up. Yang began stretching to wake herself up when another similar thump reverberated throughout the building. The noise repeated a few more time before Yang finally realized it had to be coming from team ENDD's room. Yang's eyes flashed crimson. Yang stormed out of her room and down the hall growling and smoking(literally). When she

reached team ENDD's dorm an even larger crash almost sent her sprawling to the ground,

"You IDIOTS!" Yang yelled as she kicked open the door and barged into the room. Unfortunately, she entered to quickly and was barely able to duck under a sidekick from Darron. Before Darron could even put his foot down Allister kicked his ribs sending Darron flying into the ceiling and back down to the ground. Allister moved to curb stomp Darron but Darron curled into a ball and pushed himself

upwards slamming both heels into Allister's chin. Yang watched incredulously as the fight continued. She looked over at one of the desks. Her anger reignited when she realized that it was only 4:30 in the morning. Yang marched over and separated Darron and Allister,Who were at the moment rolling on the floor attempting to strangle the other into submission. Yang threw Darron to the other wall and lifted Allister by the collar of the t shirt he was wearing.

"Why are you guys fighting at 4 IN THE MORNING." Yang yelled at Allister. Allister just raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry sunshine. We just started training like we always do. Although, in hindsight, maybe training inside wasn't our best idea." Yang kept glaring

"It wasn't. Some people are still trying to sleep."

"Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep."Darron responded from the other side of the room. Yang yawned obviously still tired.

"It's fine just keep it down. By the way where are Max and Zade?" Darron gestured over to the wall right below the window. Zade and Max sat against the wall leaning against each other obviously in their own dream lands. Yang looked awestruck.

"How are they still asleep?!" Allister released himself from Yang's grip and stood up.

"Probably because they are used to it. Besides most days they are usually up training with us anyways." Yang looked impressed.

"Damn, you guys are serious about fighting. well I'm heading off back to bed to see what sleep I can

salvage." Yang was about to walk out the door when she turned around again.

"And, keep it down." Yang threatened as she walked back to her dorm. Darron and Allister looked at each other for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Once the two composed themselves they looked at the door. The door was smashed open and was only dangling on one thing while the lock seemed pretty effectively smashed.

"Whew, What a woman." Allister stated. Darron just shook his head.

"Stick a dick in let's fix this door before we get in even more trouble." Darron started walking towards the door with Allister right behind him muttering

"Boy would I love to." It was now 6:00AM. Zade and Max sat in the chair at their respective desks while Darron and Allister stood back and admired their handywork.

"Done." Allister stated confidently, hoping this would be the last time they had to reassemble the lock. Darron carefully shut the door and turned the lock. Allister and Darron ducked as if they were expecting an explosion earning some amused glares from Zade and Max. after a rather anticlimactic minute Allister and Darron high fived at their accomplishment.

"Took you idiots long enough to finally fix it." Max mocked the two earning him a nice set of birds. Zade just laughed at them.

"C'mon team now that everybody is awake we can get started on training!" Darron called out. Everyone answered with a shout of support.

"Shhhhhh. Guys be quiet if we wake up yang again she may crush our wang's."Allister warned. Everyone groaned at his rather shitty joke.

"Ok then it's decided. First training exercise will be a smacking around event. Starting with Allister." Allister slumped in regret as the team made their way outside(quietly) to begin training. Weiss woke up in happy mood. Why? because Ruby had forgotten to set her alarm clock sparing weiss from the usual morning whistle. Yang was already up and in the shower and Blake was up on her bed reading a book with a black cover which title Weiss couldn't make out. Weiss decided to not bother her as she seemed unusually interested with this book rather than her others. At that moment an idea sparked in Weiss mind. She slowly creeped her way over to Ruby's desk and slid open the top drawer. Weiss

began to laugh menacingly to herself as she pulled out Ruby's standard wake up whistle. Weiss stood on one of the chairs and leaned real close to Ruby's face and blew...hard. The sudden screech from the whistle caused Ruby to wake like a rocket. Literally, using her semblance Ruby bounced around the room a few times before landing back on her bed. Weiss had started to laugh but was quickly silenced as she tumbled backwards off the chair due to Ruby's tailwind. Weiss hit the

ground with a thud.

"Oh my god Weiss I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to fall. The whistle was just so loud and I just freaked out and." Weiss held a hand out to stop Ruby's blabbering.

"It's fine it was my fault anyway." Weiss walked towards the bathroom as Yang stepped out with one towel around her and another around her hair.

"Darn, I feel like I missed something good." Yang complained. Weiss responded with a growl from weiss. Blake just shifted herself so she was deeper under her covers. Later, after all of team RWBY was ready they headed down the hall to pick up team ENDD for breakfast. Ruby dashed ahead with her semblance. Ruby noticed the door was slightly open and threw the door wide open before announcing.

"Good morning team ENDD. Who's ready for a wonderful... day… of… looking….around." Ruby's sudden change in tone caught the attention of the rest of her team.

"Ruby what's up?" Blake asked.

"They're gone…" Ruby's response caused her team to run into the room. Nobody was in the room however. Ruby started to freak out,

"Oh man. How could we let them go. We were trusted with keeping an eye on them and we couldn't even make it 24 hours before losing them." Yang waved a hand in front of Ruby's face to capture her attention.

"Rubes it's fine. it shouldn't be too hard to find them." Ruby looked at Yang puzzled at what she meant. Yang turned and gave Weiss a thumbs up. Weiss immediately whipped out her scroll and activated the special button. Immediately Zade's cries could be heard from outside the building.

"Found them." Weiss stated bluntly. The girls rushed from the room and towards team ENDD. When the girls finally reached the front of the dormitory they immediately stopped. They all were equally confused by what they were witnessing. Allister was tied to one of the trees. Darron,Max,and Zade, who was still slightly smoking, took turns punching and kicking Allister while he was unable to defend himself. Ruby was the first to speak up.

"What is going on! why are you guys beating up Allister!" Team ENDD looked over and much to team

RWBY's surprise Allister is the one who responded

"It's ok guys. This is just one of our training exercises." Blake looked a little skeptical.

"And what could you possibly be training for by stringing Allister to a tree and beating him senseless." Darron answered her.

"There are three things being trained here. 1: not only are we currently trying to increase Allisters pain threshold, we are also ensuring that no matter how badly anyone tortures him,should he be caught, he will never give up sensitive information about the team. 2: We are training in team trust because we are having Allister express his full trust knowing that we would never do anything too far

beyond what he could handle. 3: We are training in control. We need to try and damage Allister as much as possible without doing anything that would affect his ability to function as part of the team." Team RWBY looked shocked at the complexity and thought put into Darron's answer.

"And all of you take turns getting beaten?" Weiss asked. Team ENDD just nodded,

"Wow, these guys are pretty badass if they are willing to do this for the team and Darron must be a badass leader to have developed exercises that not only benefit a single member of the team but always supports some group dynamic." Ruby mumbled to herself. Max apparently overheard Ruby's mumblings.

"Don't worry Ruby." Max told her reassuringly.

"I'm sure you're also a pretty good leader. You just don't have the same level of experience at it as Darron does." Max was happy to be encouraging even though this exercise had been implemented into their routine within a week of the four members of team ENDD even meeting.

"Anyway, c'mon let's go get some breakfast guys." Yang suggested. Both teams agreed with her and began making their way back to the cafeteria.

"By the way why are you wearing your combat gear I thought you couldn't on Beacon property?" Team ENDD stared at Yang with eyes that spoke 'Really?' and implied that all the members of team RWBY also appeared to be in their basic combat attire. As the two teams rounded the corner they forgot

something slightly important. Allister was still tied to the tree.

"C'mon guys. Seriously. I mean it. It's not fucking funny anymore guys." Allister called out and when

nobody returned after a minute he flexed his muscles straining against the rope. The rope yielded easily to Allisters immense strength and Allister started chasing after his friends. Breakfast was rather uneventful except for Allister bursting in barraging team ENDD with a string of curse words, some of which even Yang had never heard. After the two teams had finished Ruby jumped on the table and began announcing the plan for the day.

"Alright teams. We only have one day before classes so each of us is going to show our counterpart around the school today."

"Wait, Why do we have to do this individually? Why don't we just show them around as a team?" Weiss asked.

"Because, It would be so boring if we all just walked around in a group. Besides this way we can all get to know a little bit more about the person we will be spending a lot of time with." Everyone nodded in agreement and since Weiss couldn't find anything wrong with Ruby's plan they left team JNPR and went their separate directions. Max walked casually down the halls of Beacon's main academic building while ruby bounced all around the hall pointing out everything.

"This is professor Oobleck's room, and this is professor Port's room,and this is professor Peach's room." Max grinned at Ruby's obvious enthusiasm. Once they reached the end of the building Ruby started to pull Max towards a single story gray building.

"C'mon Max I really want to show you something." Ruby whined still tugging on

Max's arm. Max started to laugh.

"Alright, only because you asked so nicely." Max allowed Ruby to drag him over to the building. Ruby used her scroll to unlock the door. As Max reached out to pull the door open he felt a sudden weight on his back and hands covering his chuckled.

"Ruby? Why are you hanging on my back."

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Ruby responded seemingly bursting with excitement.

"Alright, but you better be a pretty good pilot." Max shrugged as he headed off into the building. Max stumbled through the building careful to use his hands after having Ruby guide him head first into the fourth wall that day. After each hit Ruby would begin apologizing profusely and Max would again reassure her that he was fine. Max went to turn a corner on Ruby's orders when he heard her yell out.

"No! wait, Max stop!" It was too late Max had already missed the first step of the stairs and began falling. Ruby let go of Max and began to fly through the air. Ruby closed her eyes and curled up in a ball ready to brace the impact of the wall. However, the impact never came. Ruby timidly opened her eyes to see Max holding her up. Max lowered Ruby until their faces were nearly even.

"Maybe you should let me drive." Ruby blushed and hid her face in her hands. Max set Ruby down and stood up. Ruby walked over to a thick set of doors. Ruby used her scroll to open the door.

"Welcome to the beacon firing range." Ruby announced. A lack of response from Max caused Ruby to turn around worried.

"Max, are you...are you crying?"

"Yes." came Max's answer "It's so beautiful" Tears of joy began to make their way down his face, and rightly so. The Beacon firing range came complete with 30 different types of moving targets. 15 different courses with 20 types of enemies. and had 25 separate firing lanes up to 3000 feet. Ruby stood next to Max with the same look of appreciation.

"Isn't it though." While Max was wiping the joyous tears from his eyes Ruby lifted a metal sliding door up. Behind it was a wheel with any kind of projectile weapon available. Max's jaw dropped briefly. Max

darted at near Ruby speeds and began inspecting the weapons rack.

"You know I'm not really supposed to be using these guns right?" Max asked.

"It'll be fine it's not like you've killed anyone or something." Max's eyes widened at Ruby's nonchalant response.

"Yeah...right." Luckily Ruby didn't pick up on Max's nervous tone.

"Anyway are you sure you want to do this. Ozpin probably won't like it?" Max asked. Ruby turned to him with a smirk.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him right." Max smirked back at Ruby before turning to the massive arsenal presented before him.

"Bam,motherfucker!" Max yelled as he fell yet another target with his L115A3 AWM bolt action sniper rifle. He and Ruby were locked in fierce competition. Max quickly slipped the magazine out of his rifle as he heard the bolt on crescent rose pull back to load another shot. But before Ruby could pull the trigger Max had already reloaded,recocked,and blasted away another target. This went on for a few more minute before the systems automated voice yelled time. Then the scores were projected down the range. IN 150 seconds. Max: 64 kills, 45 headshots. Ruby: 57 kills 27 headshots. Record, Max: 11, Ruby: 6. Max left the stall and sat next down next to Ruby on the bench.

"Damn, Max you're pretty good at this." Ruby complemented.

"You're not bad yourself. why if I had to guess yar the best shot yee has seen in awhile." Max's hand immediately snapped up to cover his mouth, Unfortunately, his slip up had not gone unnoticed.

"Was that… a pirate voice?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why?" Max was unprepared for when Ruby started laughing.

"Oh my god, That is so cool. You talk like a pirate."

"Yeah I try to keep it under wraps mostly. It's pretty hard to get people to take you seriously when you sound like that." Max stated. Ruby was still curious.

"But why do you even have that pirate voice?" Max left out a breath.

"It's a long story." Max's attempt to dodge the question failed when Ruby slid down the bench and rested head on Max's shoulder.

"Good thing I have plenty of time." Max was surprised at both Ruby's actions and her words.

"Ok, The reason my real voice has a pirate accent is because I was actually a pirate. I was born on a ship somewhere in the sea between Minstral and Atlas. My parents were the captains of the ship. It was an old ship as I remember, very 1750's style yet still unnaturally effective. I spent everyday on that ship learning to sail, navigate and anything having to with being as great a pirate as my parents." Ruby looked up at Max.

"That's cool but how did you end up with team ENDD?" Her soft tone only encourage Max to continue.

"It happened when I was about 12. As pirates we obviously did pirate things ,like raiding ships and stealing their money,weapons,and dust. One day we came across a loaded Schnee dust company freighter. We immediately set upon capturing it. We used our cannons to disable it and the crew rushed aboard. We were met with unnaturally hard resistance. The crew did their best to secure what they could while I and some of the others worked to support. We were over ran and while we were all running one of the Schnee guards grabbed me and started dragging me away from my ship. My

mother ran to grab me but one of the other guards shot her in the stomach. She collapsed and my parent's crewmates grabbed her and pulled her back. I haven't seen my parents since and don't even know if my mother is alive. While I was in the Schnee captivity they beat me and called me a useless leech on society. Eventually they must have grown bored of the their actions towards me so they decided to throw me off the ship. One of them was kind enough to give me a life jacket so I wouldn't drown. For the first couple days I looked for any sign of land but as time went on I was unable to stay awake. l went into unconsciousness and then days passed and I woke up to see three men standing above me on the shore near a forest. They had found me washed up on the shores of Minstral and became my new family. The real reason I disguise my voice is that it reminds me of my past, and of the parents who I don't even know are alive, much less will ever get the chance to see again." Ruby felt her heart hurt hearing recollect his rather sad past. Max was surprised when Ruby wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight hug.

"I know how you feel." Was all Ruby said.

"What?" Max asked not fully understanding what she meant.

"I know what it feels like to lose people who are important to you. When… I was younger… My mother went on a mission… She's promised she come back like she always does. Except this time she didn't. She had been killed. It was the worst experience I had ever had. But you can't give up hope Max. At least you have hope that your parents are still out there and can be found. You should

never give up that hope." Max just shifted himself and hugged Ruby back.

"Well as kind as those words are they still don't change one thing." Max whispered.

"What." Ruby replied. A large grin grew on Max's face.

"I can still outshoot you with any kind of gun." Max was suddenly pushed back as Ruby used him as a launch pad to run back to the weapon wheel screaming.

"You are so on!" Max smiled before chasing after the small red girl.

After breakfast Zade followed weiss dutifully throughout the individual academic buildings. Weiss was indignant about giving Zade a full rundown of all the rules,important and trivial, of the academy. Weiss was slightly unnerved at the level of attention he was giving her. It was highly unusual, considering who her teammates were, for anyone to even appear like they were taking her words to heart. Weiss continued her lecture for what seemed to be at least another hour. Zade looked just as interested as he had when she had was seriously concerned now. Nobody ever followed, much less listened to her talk on better study strategies. Weiss saw the school cafe and immediately dragged Zade inside. Zade just let her guide him without any resistance. The cafe was relatively empty save for the staff and a

few stragglers. The place was quite obviously designed by Coco. It's mostly brown color scheme and impeccable sense of design was evident of that. Weiss moved over to one of the tables. Zade was barely able to sit down across from her before she began her interrogation.

"Give it up. What's the plan." Zade just raised an eyebrow in curiosity and smirked as he expected a rather amusing response from the heiress.

"How are you distracting yourself. Nobody had ever paid attention to any of my lectures or such for more than 2 minutes before complaining that I was putting them to sleep. There's no way you could have been paying attention for the last 3 hours(Weiss is scary like that)." Zade's suspicions were confirmed. He was amused by Weiss's outburst.

"What? Is is not possible for me to interested in what you speak of. Especially someone of your inherent skill and intelligence." Weiss was taken aback by both his answer and the succeeding complement.

"Why, Thank you I do try my best." Weiss replied.

"Yeah," Zade countered. "I bet the Schnee household wouldn't have it any other way." Weiss's face dropped at the mention of her family but quickly sprung back to it's usual stern gaze.

"Regardless, I'm still going to have to quiz you on everything I was talking about. Just to be sure." Zade laughed at the heiresses always professional attitude.

"Well if we're going to be doing that why don't we make it a little fun." Weiss looked confused, and quite honestly a little scared.

"What kind of fun." Weiss answered. Zade was quick up the slight tinge of nervousness. "Don't worry princess. I'm not Allister,or Yang." Weiss let out a large sigh of relief as Zade continued. "One question. That's all it is one question. If I answer every single question right I can ask you any question I want and you must answer truthfully. If I get even one wrong though. You can ask me anything." Weiss's face contorted in thought. How bad could a single question be she thought to herself.

"Alright you've got a deal." Zade smiled at the heiresses agreement and the game began. "According to Beacon infirmary protocols what is the limited amount of time one can be considered injured for a flesh wound?" Weiss smiled smugly as Zade's face began to concentrate. They were deep into the game. Even though Weiss put on a smug expression she was secretly freaking out on the inside. Zade had already answered the 90 such questions correctly and Weiss was beginning to run out. Not necessarily because of the question he would ask but rather that her competitive spirit had kicked in and she was determined not to lose. Zade looked up from his though and began to answer.

"Depends on the type of injury. Blade related between 1 2 weeks based of depth and length. Bullet injuries can be from 1 4 weeks based on placement and caliber. Major dust related injuries are anywhere from 3 weeks to 11 weeks depending on the amount of dust and type of used as well as the particular kind of dust injury and whether or not any dust has remained in the patient's system."

Weiss's heart dropped as Zade laid yet another correct answer in front of her. How the hell did he retain practically everything I've talked about all day. Weiss's thoughts were interrupted by Zade's taunting.

"What's the matter heiress are you running out of questions for little old me." Even though Weiss knew the taunting was in good fun it reignited the competitive fire in her. And this time it burned with a vengeance.

"Alright, final question" Weiss declared. Zade leaned back in his chair seemingly bating Weiss.

"What is the 3rd best way to study for a grimm studies exam should the first 2 ever not be available?" Zade's eyes widened. 'AH shit shit shit.' He thought to himself as he scoured what he could remember of Weiss's speech to find the answer. Weiss could tell Zade was flailing for an answer to her

last question so she decided to go up to the counter and get herself coffee. While Weiss headed to the counter Zade was intensely concentrating.

"Fuck" Zade muttered realizing her had finally been beaten at his own game. When Weiss returned she saw the defeated look on his face and it immediately brightened up her day.

"Hey, did you finally come up with an answer?" She asked with more pep than she had had the whole day.

"You don't need to rub it in, but yes I don't have an answer I guess you win this one Snow queen."

"Hey!" Came Weiss's natural response.

"I will admit you performed far beyond my expectations." Zade dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Now it is time for me to ask you a question. What is your past?" Zade shrugged obviously prepared for the question. "It's not the prettiest of such if you'd imagine." Weiss leaned forward and took a sip of her drink.

"It's ok. I'm sure it won't change my view of you that much." Zade looked content with that

answer.

"I was born in Mistral. In a very run down neighborhood just outside the city. We lived in a tiny one room apartment. My mother was in the nicest terms a prostitute. She told me my father abandoned the two of us before she had even known she was pregnant. It was tough. We barely had enough to live on. I wasn't exactly the most popular in the area either(honed my fighting skills plenty though). When I was eleven, I guess one of my mother's 'clients' wasn't particularly happy with her. He broke into our house and started trashing the house. I ran and hid in a hole we couldn't afford to fix inside one of the cabinet's by the stove. I watched him and my mother argue for a while. She started begging for her life. The client just shouldered his shotgun and sprayed my mother's brain's all over the room." Weiss's eyes widened in horror. She went to apologize but was stopped by Zade. "Don't apologize. I've already come to terms with it and have moved on. Anyway, then the client started looking for me. I pushed myself further into the hole and opened up the other side of the wall. I made the decision that had nothing left to live for and all that usual it's all about me bullshit. I climbed down the pipes in between the walls. I managed to get out of the building unnoticed. I lived the homeless life for 10 months. I perfected moving silently and the art of pickpocketing. I was finally able to afford the materials I needed to craft my weapons based on the blueprints I found in a book I had stolen. Unfortunately, in the process of learning to steal I had become one of the cops highest priorities. After one too many close calls I left the city and set out to find an isolated life in the forest. I wandered for about a month when I stumbled across a camp. That's the day I met Darron and Allister. It was only about 2 months later that we found Max washed up on the beach." Weiss was stunned at how openly he told his story. "The one thing I will tell you though. If I ever manage to find my father I promise I will make his life far worse than any living hell one can experience." As Zade concluded Weiss took a moment to process everything before responding.

"I understand." She whispered mostly to herself.

"What was that princess?" Zade asked barely hearing what Weiss said.

"I said I understand what it is like to hate a parent and want to make them feel hell." Zade chuckled

"Yeah I'm sure you do." Weiss quickly finished her coffee before standing.

"Well it's getting rather late I believe we should return." Zade gestured to the door.

"After you princess." As they headed back Weiss looked back at Zade.

"One of these days you're going to teach me how the hell you remembered all that stuff so quickly." Zade grinned.

"One day ice queen one day."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted at Zade's insult which only caused him to burst into laughing. "Why?! Why! You dolt!" Weiss stomped her foot and annoyedly walked away followed by a rather pleased with himself Zade.

Yang was currently Hanging onto Allisters back as she pointed out some of her favorite places around the Beacon campus. Yang had eaten a lot at breakfast so she decided to have Allister give her a piggyback ride. At first Allister was a little hesitant but with a quick wave of her scroll he suddenly became so much more agreeable. Yang was surprised at how easily Allister whipped her onto his back. As they walked Yang rested her head on Allister's shoulder.

"Man! the weather is really good up here." Allister laughed.

"Yeah but It can get a little thin sometimes." Yang laughed at Allister's continuation of her joke. After pointing out a few more places Yang asked Allister to let her down.

"Well ok, Yang I... we've been together for a long time but I just think it's not going to work out. It's not you it's me." Allister's sarcastic answer received him a smack on the back of the head before Yang scolded him, laughing the entire time.

"Idiot! I meant put me down on the ground." Allister laughed as he reached up and managed weaved his hand through Yang's thick hair until he grabbed her collar. Allister lifted Yang up and over his back with

one hand and set her down in front of him.

"Eep!" Yang let out a squeak in surprise at Allister's inherent strength. Yang just crossed her arms and turned away from him as soon as she felt solid ground. Allister only had enough time to grin nervously before he felt the familiar feel of electricity coursing through his body.

"Ahhhh!" Allister cried out as he fell to one knee then onto his side. Yang decided to show some mercy and stop Allister's punishment. Yang leaned down so that her face was level with Allister's face as he picked himself up. Their faces stopped right in front of each others and Yang broke into a huge grin.

"C'mon slowpoke I want to show you something really cool." By the time Allister had processed the whole situation Yang had a pretty good head start. Allister saw Yang turn a corner and decided to

take a shortcut. Allister Rushed to the nearest building and placed his foot up on one of the windows. Allister pushed up and effectively jumped himself up 5 floors where he grabbed onto another window sill. Using only his arms Allister managed to lift himself up onto the window sill and jump again landing gracefully onto the roof. Allister quickly made his way diagonally across the roof and allowed himself to drop off the side. Yang screamed as a shadow caused her to look up and see Allister jumping of easily a 15 story building. Allister landed right in front of her and bent his legs to absorb the impact. As Allister righted himself he flashed Yang a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"How slow was that?" Allister's mocking was cut short as Yang kicked his shin...HARD. Allister's leg flew out from under him and he landed face first as Yang yelled at him.

"What the shit were you thinking! You could have been killed. Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Yang." Yang was stopped by Allister.

"I'm fine. Besides I thought you were a thrill seeker."

"That doesn't mean I like watching my friends throw themselves off of buildings. Especially when I don't know what they're capable of." Yang countered. Allister conceded.

"Ok where to then." Yang happy that their trip was back on track skipped ahead really confusing Allister until he felt the shock once again.

"Maybe we should take that thing away from you!" Allister called from his spot on the ground.

"Come on you big cry baby let's go." Yang taunted him. Allister and followed Yang into a nearby building. Allister could hear metal clanging and grunts of exertion as he followed Yang

into the Beacon gym.

"I'm shocked you would bring me here." Allister said sarcastically.

"Of course I would. It's probably my favorite place in the school. C'mon spot me." Yang pulled Allister to a bench press and started placing weights on the bar. Yang laid back and started to press the weight as Allister stood over her. Yang's first 30 reps went relatively quickly but she soon started to falter. Yang continued to press on as stubborn as she is until she felt the bar begin to slip from her grasp from the combination of sweat and weight. She gasped as the bar came falling towards her face. Fortunately Allister was able to catch and reset the bar before Yang could be injured. Yang's smiled as she stood up.

"Hell yeah! 60 reps at 250 pounds. A new record. Thanks for saving me." Allister just started adjusting the weights.

"No problem, now watch this" Yang turned around. and was shocked at the amount of weight on the bar.

"Al, That's like 1500 pounds are you sure?" Yang's question was answered as Allister started bench with unnatural ease. 50,100,150 reps and Allister was still holding strong. Yang stared wide eyed and slack jawed at Allister's impressive feat of strength. The entire gym seemed to notice and was gathered around Allister cheering him on. At about 200 reps Allister re racked the weight and

sat up. The crowd around him applauded his achievement. Allister looked to Yang who still hadn't moved from her spot and flashed her a smile.

"Man I can't believe that's all the weight you have. Pretty weak if you ask me." The crowd nearly fell over at Allister's statement. Allister laughed and dispersed the group. After everyone had left Allister noticed Yang was still sitting still. Allister gently tapped her head with his finger.

"Anybody home?" Yang shook her head to bring her back to reality.

"Allister how the hell can you lift like that. Your semblance must be amazingly powerful." Yang's sudden outburst was cut short by Allister's chuckling. Yang looked at him quizzically until he answered.

"Actually. My semblance is entirely cut off if you remember I just have naturally freakish strength."

"No way! You are just that strong naturally. Man your parents must also be monsters of strength."

"Shame you won't ever get to meet them though."

"What?" Yang already starting to know where this is going.

"I actually never knew my parents. I was left at the step of a temple in northern Vale where I was raised by the monks of the region. It wasn't bad actually. I trained along with the other students in martial arts and weapons combat. I asked plenty of times who my parents were but even the monks did not know the answer. Life was actually great and my grand strength allowed me to help around the temple all the time. I planned to actually become a Monk like the teachers in the temple. Unfortunately, that would never come to fruition. I was 10. I was practicing sparring against one of the students who was at least 16 by my memory. There was an accident and I was excommunicated from the temple." Yang's face fell into one of empathy as she placed a hand on Allister's shoulder while

he continued.

"After I left I spent the 2 years wandering around Atlas using my strength to complete odd jobs for people and protecting those in trouble. Eventually, I saved up enough money and bought a ticket to Mistral. When I got there I was treated just as coldly as I was in Atlas. People only spoke to me to use my services, paid the lowest amount possible, and refuse to take me in or help me find anywhere to stay. Eventually people's disdain for me increased and soon no one even asked me for help." Yang clenched her fist. Angry that people could be so cruel especially to someone so young. "One day." Allister pressed on." I was sitting in an alley hungry and cold. I was sure that would be the place that I died. The sun came down on my face and I allowed it to blind me so that I wouldn't see the mess that I had become. A dark figure stepped into my view. I opened my eyes to see Darron standing above me. He looked almost as bad as I did. He talked to me for a while and asked me if I would like to join him. We instantly became the best of friends, brothers even. We retreated into the forest. We set up a small camp where we trained, and learned all we could. 6 months went by and suddenly Zade came stumbling into our camp. He joined our group pretty quickly and his stealth proved very

useful. Not long after that we were down at the shore when we noticed Max washed up on the beach. We brought him back to our camp and he decided to stay with us. That's the story of team ENDD." Yang didn't know how to feel. Allister was so open and quite frankly uncaring about his past.

"Don't you ever wish you could meet you parents one day?" Yang asked.

"Hmmm...Nah" Allister replied. Yang started at him.

"WHY! Why wouldn't you want to see your parents again. My mother left me in the care of my father as a child and I've never seen her but I still want to see her just to know. How can you be so carefree about all this stuff."

"It's easy Yang." Allister could see Yang starting to become sad.

"I don't want to find them because I already have a family that easily could out do any of them. I don't care because as far as I'm concerned they aren't even worthy to stand before me. You should feel the same way. Instead of focusing on what you're missing out on why don't you start to think about all the thing's your mother is missing out on, A strong, beautiful daughter who brings light to any situation." Yang had managed to relax and focused on the words Allister had spoken to her.

"You're right!" Yang exclaimed. "She should be the one mad she never got meet someone as great as me!" Allister laughed.

"Good to see your back to your usual humbleness." Yang glared at Allister. Allister stood up and headed to the door.

"C'mon yang this was fun but I think we've deprived the others of our glorious presence too long." Yang laughed as she followed Allister back to their friends. Naturally the first thing that Blake did when the group split up was to grab Darron by the collar and drag him across the campus to the school library. She pulled him up to the second floor and back into one of the corners. When Blake was sure nobody could hear them she spun Darron around in front of her.

"What the fuck Darron?" How the hell are you still alive." Blake quietly scolded him. Darron gestured for Blake to sit and they leaned against the bookshelf. "Darron I know most of the story." Blake began before Darron could say anything." I remember our time in the White Fang. I remember us being best friends. I remember when we went to the protest in minstral when we were 11. The protest itself where a anti faunus movement began slaughtering all of the faunus. I remember how we all ran, fleeing for our lives. You grabbed my hand and pulled me through a couple of backstreets and managed to get us into the forest. I remember the man who had cut us off, How you fought him and managed to win and steal his gun. You led me to the small cabin. You assured me and told me to continue running. I remember standing behind a tree scared as I heard the men breach the cabin and all the gunfire that followed. Then the cabin exploded and I thought you were dead. I ran back to the

white fang devastated and was there until I left. But how? How did you escape? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back?" Darron wrapped an arm around the shoulder of a nearly crying blake and pulled her close.

"It's ok Blake." Darron tried to comfort her. "While I was waiting for them to show up I found a large supply of burn dust in the basement and a rigged a small device just incase. When the came in I we started to shoot at them. There we're a lot of them probably 20 25. Fortunately the table was thick enough to keep me alive at first. I knew I was going to eventually die so I made a bit of a gamble. I climbed halfway up the chimney and set off the bomb. The force of the blast launched me high into the air and upon crashing back down I blacked out. I woke up with a broken arm and some fractured ribs. I searched and searched but couldn't find anyone willing to help an injured faunus. I got lucky and managed to steal a simple medical textbook to heal my injuries. I wandered from city to city using the skills I had gained from my time in the white fang to survive. Not long after that I met Allister. He was alone and near death in an alleyway. I invited him to join me and we moved out into the forest. Zade eventually wandered into our camp and became part of out group, and Max washed up on a beach not too far from where we were set up. We started training and learning. Stealing books and weapons to enhance upon the training we already had." Blake had seemed to calm down considerably the more Darron told the story. Once he had finished Blake sat up off his shoulder and wrapped Darron in a hug.

"Whatever the case, I'm glad to have you back Darron." Darron smiled and returned the hug.

"So, tell me about yourself. Are you still the bookworm that I remember or have you found yourself a new hobby?" Darron asked.

"Nope, Still love books above almost anything. I've just started this new series and I think it is

just fantastic. It's called the Hunter's Ascent Trilogy and I just finished the first book. The character development is a little sloppy but the symbolism employed is just excellent." Darron chuckled.

"A simple yes would have sufficed. The literature lecture was a little unprecedented though." Blake just shrugged.

"I guess my team is just rubbing off on me a little. Now Darron are you studying all the time like you used to?"

"Of course, I always love learning new stuff about the world. In fact here's something right now." Blake laughed as Darron pulled out a book about styles and muses for art around 100 250 years ago. Blake simply pulled out the small book she always kept with her and began reading as well. The two continued to read and Darron eventually found himself wedged between the end of one bookcase and one against the wall. Blake laid perpendicularly with her head on Darron's chest. They stayed like that for a while before blake spoke up again.

"You know, You never did answer why you didn't come back to the white fang after the riot. I really missed you." Darron answered calmly.

"We just went different ways. I wasn't very into the eradication of an entire species that was beginning to to gain rapid speed among the white fang core. So, when the opportunity arose I disappeared leaving the white fang to only assume I'd been killed and they wouldn't waste the time or effort hunting me. I knew that you hadn't figured it out yet and that convincing you to leave the only home you've ever known would be impossible." Blake nodded in understanding.

"But still you didn't contact me at all." Darron looked at Blake with eyes that were easy to read.

"Yeah," Blake muttered. "I guess we shouldn't have risked it." Darron just reached down and began scratching Blake's ears behind her bow. A low purr filled the air as Blake instinctively arched her back to move her head closer to Darron's hand. She suddenly realized what was happening and covered her face with her hands blushing in embarrassment.

"I guess some things never change do they Blake."

"No, I guess they don't." Blake answered her voice muffled by her laughed as Blake just pulled her book up close to her face and began reading in an attempt to ignore Darron.

"So, your team seems pretty interesting what have you guys been doing together?" Blake's question caused Darron to unnoticably tense before he just shrugged the question off.

"Not much actually. We trained a lot, killed some grimm that got too close to the camp. Did a couple of jobs for people in the area when hunters were too far away. All in all it was a pretty simple life." Darron hated lying to Blake. Especially about something so huge, but Darron knew Blake would wholeheartedly disapprove of team ENDD's actual employment and all the people who have fallen victim to it. Blake seemed content with his answer.

"You guys must have trained a lot to be accepted here without formal training." Darron smirked.

"You don't have any either if you remember." Blake rolled her eyes.

"I know that but at least I was trained by some one and learned in the White Fang. You on the other hand had to practice and learn with nobody but you team." Darron shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah, That's true I guess but yeah we did train a lot. Probably was for hours a day. We came up with some pretty effective training techniques along the way to." That piqued Blake's interest.

"What effective techniques?"

"You'd probably be better off not knowing those they aren't exactly the safest way to train." Blake glared at Darron but he was unyielding in his silence. Blake just laid back down and began reading, still annoyed at Darron's resilience.

"Blake tell me about team JNPR." Blake looked at Darron puzzled,

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. I've figured out your team pretty much but I haven't quite learned team JNPR yet."

"Ok," Blake responded. "there's not much to tell. Jaune is the leader and he's got spirit but is still pretty behind in skill, fortunately he's been getting trained by Pyrrha. Pyrrha, on the other hand, is the top of the team she's ridiculously skilled. Nora is pretty easy to understand. She may seem complex but when you really get down to it she's one of 2 things. She's either hungry or wants to smash

something with her hammer. Ren is quite, but rather understanding, He's quick in a fight and loyal but doesn't say much." Darron contemplated what Blake had just told him.

"Thanks Blake That's useful to know especia- ." Darron was cut off by Blake's scroll ringing. Blake pulled it off of her belt and answered it.

"What… At the fountain… 7:30… Great, sounds like a plan. I'll see you there...Love you too bye." That last sentence captured Darron's attention and he looked at Blake obviously asking who she was talking to.

"Sorry Darron, That was my boyfriend Sun. You met him the other day. He's the leader of team SSSN. Anyway… He wants to go on a date later tonight so I need to go get ready. I'm glad we had this chance to catch up Darron." With that Blake left the library before Darron could say anything.

Darron just continued laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"Fuck." Darron murmured to himself before pulling himself to his feet and heading to see if his team

had had any better luck than he had today. Darron eventually decided to skip dinner and walked around the campus on his own. He wasn't paying attention and he found himself near the front of the campus when he heard a voice call out.

"Sun!" Darron immediately identified it as Blake and made the mistake of looking up to see Blake and Sun share an embrace and a quick kiss before Sun began leading off to wherever he would be taking them for the night. Darron clenched his fist and a low growl emitted from his throat. He turned and headed back towards the woods at the edge of the campus. He walked between the trees until he found one thick enough and tall enough for him to release his anger and jealousy upon. Darron Slammed a first fist into the tree, followed by another, and another, and another. Darron continued to punch the tree until all the bark from where he was hitting it had been torn off and the ground around him was littered with splinters. Darron's hands were torn and bleeding but he refused to stop. Only after he had punched a sizeable crater in the tree did he decide to stop. Darron looked at his hands and could see the blood flowing out of them . Darron used his aura to stop the bleeding and close up part of the wound. He wiped away the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes before turning back to the Darron opened the door to his room he was greeted by his team.

"Hey! Darron." Zade called out.

"We missed you buddy." Max continued.

"So how did that thing go with Blake?" Allister asked. In reply Darron just raised one of his hands that was covered in dry blood and shredded skin.

"That well huh." Allister stated. "Don't worry about it I'm sure she'll figure it out eventually." Darron laid on his bed. Before shooting up confused. The team laughed.

"Boss, didn't you notice that some came in here today and replaced that midget we had with some real bed's." Max called out. Darron just laughed at his own actions before addressing his team.

"So how did your little adventures go today?" Allister was the first to answer.

"Pretty good. Yang seems to be a fun person to hang out with. A little trigger happy on that shock collar thing though." Everyone snickered at the thought of Allister being electrocuted.

"All in all though she's gonna be fun to be around for the time we're here." Allister concluded. Zade was next to answer.

"Weiss is rather intelligent. Quite polite and pristine to. Unlike you louts with whom I so frequently accompany myself with." Team ENDD glared at Zade.

"You literally live with us 24/7 what the hell do you mean accompany." Darron jokingly accused.

"You all know what I mean you idiots. Besides she's a schnee she could be a very powerful ally to keep close to the chest." Zade defended.

"Yeah I bet you'd really like to keep her 'close to the chest'." Allister mocked with a set of air quotes to insinuate the inappropriate nature of his words. Zade swiftly extended an arm across the table and smacked Allister upside the head, Darron sighed at the two and looked at Max, asking him with his eyes to start his own story and hopefully shut the two of them up.

"My day was pretty cool. Me and Ruby just spent the whole day down at the firing range shooting shit to see who was the better shot." Everyone looked at Max expectantly.

"Of course I won." Max validated. "What you don't think shooting for 3 hours a day everyday doesn't eventually make you into a ridiculously fast and accurate shooter. Ruby is very nice by the way. She seems to be one of those people who cares deeply for her friends. She's also pretty hyperactive and kind of cute. She definitely appears to have earned her spot into this academy early." Darron nodded contently at the stories his team had told him.

"Alright guys." Darron addressed his team. "I don't know about you but we have classes tomorrow(Oh God) And I would like to be ready so I'm going to sleep." Darron walked over and fell back onto his bed, snoring before his body had even settled. Allister, Zade and Max followed his example and the entire team was asleep within 20 minutes. Team RWBY sat in their room keeping themselves occupied. Ruby and Yang were playing a fighting game, while Weiss was preparing herself for classes

tomorrow. Suddenly they heard the door handle turn and Blake appear to try and walk quietly into the room. The other members of team RWBY turned to look at their new arrival.

"Sorry guys." Blake apologized.

"I thought you guys would already be asleep."

"It's cool. How did your date with Sun go?" Ruby asked.

"It went well. It wasn't anything to special." Blake's response immediately cued Yang.

"Are you sure you guys didn't 'monkey around' a bit while you were gone." Blake and Weiss

glared at Yang for her line of questioning as well as another crappy pun.

"Well, Now that everyone's here it's time for the team meeting! I want to know everything about the member of team ENDD you were with today so we can increase team dynamic and cooperation with them."

"You just want to know things so they'll be your friends right. " Weiss accused. Ruby laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. Ruby closed her eyes and randomly pointed somewhere in the room. When Ruby opened her eyes she was pointing directly at Yang.

"Yang, You get to go first." Yang nodded.

"Allister isn't that hard to understand. He's a pretty cool guy and is really funny. He's got ridiculous strength, I mean he can probably throw tons around like a football. His past is also pretty rough." Yang seemed to sulk slightly at the end. Ruby decided rather to move on then exacerbate the issue.

"Weiss! how did you do with Zade."

"Zade is… A rather interesting individual. For having such a tragic past story he seems polite and well mannered. Unlike the rest of his team. He was a pleasure to converse with." The rest of the team's eyebrows raised.

"What?" Weiss asked defensively causing the rest of the group to giggle.

"So Blake what can you tell us about Darron. I feel like you know him." Blake sighed already expecting Ruby's question.

"Yeah," Yang continued. "I really want to know what that whole meltdown thing in the detention cells was about." Blake sat down on her bed and began telling the story of how she and Darron were best friends in the White fang, how she thought she watched him die, And what he did afterwards. Once

Blake was finished the other members of her team nodded understandingly.

"So Zade isn't the only one with a bad past." Weiss stated and the team began telling the stories of each member of Team ENDD. The air slowly became depressed as each member of team RWBY recalled the story of team ENDD's past. Once Ruby finished her story Yang was the only one to speak.

"So that's why Ozpin called them misguided. I mean, my life hasn't been all rainbows and sunshine but some of the stuff they had to live through is just ridiculous." The team sat in an awkward silence agreeing with Yang's words before Yang decided it was time to lighten the mood.

"So, Ruby, You never did tell us about how your day with Max went." Weiss and Blake also looked at Ruby expectantly hoping they could change the mood of the current situation.

"W-what do you mean Yang. I Just showed him all of the buildings around campus. Yeah that's right, well I also showed him the firing range and we had a little competition."

"No." Yang countered Ruby.

"What was HE like."

"Oh." Came Ruby's nervous response.

"He's nice, funny, definitely a good friend, and he'salsokindacute." Yang took Ruby's now flushed face and her sudden increase in speaking speed as cue.

"What was that Ruby. I don't think I could hear you that well." Blake smirked to herself obviously knowing where this was going while Weiss looked utterly unsurprised that Yang would push the issue. "What are you talking about Yang?"

"You know what i'm talking about." Ruby looked defeated as Yang continued to press the issue. "I I might have said that I… uh… thought he was… cute." As soon as the word cute left Ruby's mouth Yang squealed and wrapped her sister in a big hug.

"AWE! My baby sister has a crush on Max. That's so cute. I might have to have a talk with him though, a little sister to boyfriend talk."

"Hey, He's not my boyfriend Yang." Ruby protested.

"Yeah but call it a preemptive strike." Weiss and Blake smirked at the over exuberance that was reignited in Yang. After Yang finally let go of Rwby Team RWBY settled down for the night all of them excited to see team ENDD again yet curious as to how they would be in their classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Team RWBY sat in professor Oobleck's history class listening to the rather hyperactive teacher zoomed around the room lecturing on the 2nd great grimm invasion of Atlas. Each member of the team writing as fast as they could to see if they could retain as much information into their notes as was possible with a professor who speaks as quickly as he does. Ruby decided to take the risk and glanced up at team ENDD who were seated in the row directly above them. The four of them were appeared to be taking notes diligently yet didn't seem to write with the panicked fervor that most of the students in the current class were. Ruby stared at them for a brief second before Professor Oobleck capture her attention again.

"Now class, Who can tell me the major battle that was the deciding factor in whether or not Grimm

would overrun the entire western region of Atlas?" The professor asked. Only four hands in the entire room went up. Each member of team ENDD had their hands raised ready to provide the eccentric professor with an answer.

"Yes, Zade wasn't it. Good that you are participating especially in your first class unlike some others I

won't mention." Oobleck quickly sent accusing looks over at Jaune and Cardin before returning his attention to Zade. "Now, What is the answer."

"It was the battle at fort ashmond in 1459. General Razquin of the Atlesian force held the fort for 17 days with only a small battalion of troops. They managed to prevent the grimm from breaking into the trade routes which would have allowed them access to at least the western region. Unfortunately the general and all of his troops perished before the could be rescued. That was because he failed to account for the start of winter and allowed his soldier to become subject to exposure which was most likely the cause of death for 35 55% of his entire squad." Professor Oobleck looked rather pleased with Zade's answer.

"Very good Mr, Zade. That is the correct answer. Now does anyone have any idea whatsoever is the reason the general's unit were exposed?" This time only Darron's went up.

"Because of faulty strategizing and misuse of resources available. When General Razquin set up the defense he chose a strategy known as an external block. With this is he set up his units at a fort built nearly 1600 meters away from the supply route. The problem with this is that in the extended conflict he eventually ran out of supplies and weapons severely endangering his soldiers. This also displays a poor use of what he had available to begin with. According to a the order that sent the general to where the battle would be held he was told to bring along his best dust archers. 50 of them. This level of archery skill would be much better placed in a intrusive defense style. Basing the defense within the supply orce and coming out to meet the enemy. This method would have utilized his archers far more than the already ruined fort. Had he set up shop inside the trade route he could also have weapons and supplies delivered every 4 to 5 days from the nearby village. This furthermore was not an unknown alternative to the general however. The intrusive defense was first utilized in the Mistral Atlas conflict in 1139 and was greatly explained in the comprehensive war manual published in 1243. Atlesian generals were also required to have master every type of strategy within the book from 1267 until a new more impressive manual was designed in 1677. So the general's death as well as that of his men was just as much a result of foolish planning rather than valor and courage." As Darron finished he could tell every single eye in the room was on him. Even professor Oobleck looked rather stunned by Darron before bursting out again.

"BRILLIANT! Why that was one of the finest analysis of an old military strategy that I have ever heard from a student in this class. Why, your use of evidence, geography, and understanding of what was

and what wasn't common knowledge at the time is simply breathtaking. Keep that up and you will go very far in this class. Now class you could all learn a thing or two from Darron if you'd pay attention. Now moving on." As Oobleck restarted his lecture flashed his teammates a smile and a thumbs up despite all the glares of envy coming from around the room, including those from teams RWBY. JNPR, and SSSN. Team ENDD just returned his thumbs up. After class Team ENDD was the first to leave but Teams RWBY and JNPR were quick to catch up.

"Man Darron, I've never seen professor Oobleck look as proud as that at an answer. How did you

learn all that stuff?" Darron just shrugged at Jaune's question.

"Darron's always been pretty big on knowledge. In fact, he actually made a decree when we decided he would be the leader that no matter what we would always be more knowledgeable than our opponents. Hell, The 2nd most abundant thing we had aside from money for food was books. All kinds of books too, sci fi, fantasy and mystery. Even textbooks for engineering, philosophy, and chemistry. Anything that we didn't know we tried to learn." Max answered. The other team's looked rather impressed that even though Darron and team ENDD lived out in the forest away from people he still

made it a point to try and keep his team as educated as possible.

"That's a very noble pursuit to try and keep your team ready for anything." Pyrrha complimented.

"Thank you Pyrrha." Darron responded. The four teams continued down their path until the reached Professor Goodwitch's combat class. The teams took their respective seats as Mrs. Goodwitch came in to start.

"Good morning class." She greeted. "Today will be a rather light day of combat." Most of the students sighed in relief. Goodwitch was known for her tough class sessions. "For most of you." The students once again sat up in fear. "As I'm sure you have noticed by now that some new students have joined Beacon rather late in the year. So it is imperative that we get an accurate level of skill from them before we do anything else." Team ENDD smirked confidently at each other ready for anything Goodwitch would throw their way. "The first match of the day will be Max vs Jaune." Jaune gulped as his team tried to encourage him. Darron, Allister, and Zade looked over at Max.

"What? I got this." Max questioned defensively. His team just nodded and Max left to go prepare for his fight. Max and Jaune now stood at opposite ends of the arena dressed in their combat gear. Jaune had drawn Crocea Mors while Max just stood there contently. The room was filled with cheers. Mostly for Jaune with the obvious exceptions of teams CRDL and ENDD plus a few was one of the loudest.

"C'mon Max you can do it!" Everyone looked at Ruby a little puzzled that she would root against Jaune but the stares did nothing to dissuade her. Max grinned after hearing Ruby's encouragement mentally preparing himself for a good fight.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Goodwitch asked the two competitors. Both Jaune and Max nodded and Mrs.

Goodwitch signaled the start of the match. Before Jaune could even take a step Max unholstered his magnum from his belt and fires a round at Jaune. Jaune ducked behind his shield to defend from the blow. Max used Jaune's second of blindness to fire another round hitting him in his left calf. Even though Jaune's aura protected him the force of the round caused him to lose his balance. Fortunately for Jaune this caused him to lower his shield blocking two more shots from Max that were again

strategically followed by two more rounds to jaune's chest. Jaune was able to prevent himself from falling over and charged Max. Max was still trying to reload his pistol when Jaune started his advance. Max sighed and drew his axe. Jaune tried to swipe at Max but Max stepped back and tried to counter with his axe but was stopped by Jaune's shield. Max used his axe to press down on Jaune's shield locking Jaune's sword in place. Jaune stepped back releasing the pressure on his shield

just enough that he could redraw his sword and take a few stabs at Max. Max moved his axe to deflect the incoming blows and took a chop at Jaune's neck. Jaune was unable to raise his shield in time and was knocked to the ground. Jaune rolled back into a ready stance while Max pressed his advantage. Max was intentionally placing blows on Jaune's shield to force them back to the center of the ring. Max went to take another swing at Jaune but Jaune tilted his shield causing Max's axe to slide rather than bounce off. This threw Max of balance and allowed Jaune to slash at Max's chest and try to stab him. Max felt the slash start to rotate his body. Max utilized the momentum to bring his axe across Jaune's stabbing sword, deflecting it, while Max dropped and tried to sweep out Jaune's legs. Jaune jumped over Max's sweep however and landed before placing a kick in Max's face however. Max was sent sprawling backward by the kick. Max rolled into a backflip narrowly dodging Jaune's sword.

"Not bad, not bad." Max complemented as his axe locked with Jaune's sword again. "Seems i've underestimated. Where'd you learn that stuff?" Jaune tried to hit Max's head with the edge of his shield. Max ducked under it and turned himself around to use his axe's handle to block Jaune's sword. Max pushed Jaune's sword away and swung his axe in a large arc catching Jaune's chin and sending him sliding backwards.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Came Jaune's reply after the exchange. Max gave his 'not bad' face before rushing at Jaune. Jaune readied his shield to block. Max had different plans however. Max used the curve on the bottom of his axe to grip Jaune's shield pulling Jaune forward and removing his guard. Jaune tried to move his sword to compensate but couldn't as Max stepped close to him and unloaded the three rounds he had managed to reload in his gun right into Jaune's gut. Max then Moved his gun to lift Jaune's shield as he stepped under it and spun bringing his axe across his side. Max followed with a sidekick to Jaune's kidney area that sent him stumbling forward. Jaune quickly regained his balance and turned around before again moving to attack Max. Jaune unleashed a flurry of sword strikes. Max calmly moved his axe to counter each swipe but became so focused he didn't see Jaune step up and bash his shield into Max's face. Jaune capitalized on the hit by adding in a quick flurry of slashes. Sending Max falling. The spectators looked on eagerly surprised that this had actually turned into such a close match.

"Jaune is actually fighting pretty well." Ruby stated.

"Yes, His training with Pyrrha must really be paying off." Weiss agreed.

"Nah, I bet that max guy isn't really that good." Cardinal added with his usual arrogance.

"Just wait guys it'll get better." Darron assured everyone who was watching.

"Yeah Max isn't done yet." Allister finished. Max still laid on the floor and started curling up into a ball confusing Jaune. Jaune raised his shield, ever cautious, and slowly approached Max. When Jaune was about 3 feet away Max sprung into action. Max shot at both of Jaune's ankles causing Jaune to fall face first. As Jaune tried to raise his head Max flipped his gun around and pistol whipped Jaunes head back into the floor. Max followed by bringing his axe down on Jaune's back. Jaune was rendered helpless the entire time because he unfortunately had landed on top of his shield. Max stood up and

jumped back unloading the rest of his clip into Jaune's back. Max then stepped in to place a roundhouse kick to the side of Jaune's head. Jaune quickly rolled to his side and blocked the kick with his shield before grabbing Max's foot. Jaune tried to pull Max forward and off balance but Max easily countered by jumping in the air and landing with his full weight on Jaune. Jaune felt the wind leave his body as Max simply rebounded and walked away. Jaune managed to force himself up surprising Max. Max looked over at the scoreboard to see how much aura Jaune could possibly have left. Max: 17%(of his 15%) Jaune 6%(of his full 100%)

"Fuck, He's persistent. I like that." Max said before looking Back to Jaune with a smile on his face.

"C'mon Jaune let's give the people a show they'll love." Jaune smiled back with a nod and the two rushed each other. Jaune and Max clashed in the center of the arena pushing as hard as they could to even get a slight upper hand. Jaune reared back his shield to try and push Max back. Max kicked out one of his feet and caught Jaune's elbow preventing him from completing the hit with his shield.

Neither one of them Noticed the cheers growing louder as the fight reached its climax. Max removed his foot from Jaune's arm. The sudden lack of resistance cause Jaune to over swing and turn himself around. Max ducked under the shield and found himself facing Jaune's back. Max raised his axe and brought it down swiftly on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune fell to his knees as the remainder of his aura disappeared.

"That's the match. Max is the victor." Professor Goodwitch announced. The students clapped as Max grabbed Jaune by the shoulder and pulled him up.

"Good match Jaune. You were pretty impressive. Totally blew away my expectations." Max complemented Jaune with a smile.

"Really? Thanks Max." Jaune and Max fistbumped and left the arena together. Once Max and Jaune were back in their seats being congratulated by their friends for the good match called the next contestants.

"The second match of today will be, Zade versus Eric Ezraz." Some of the students

gasped in surprise. Team ENDD each raised an eyebrow not sure what was going on.

"Eric is easily one of the top 10 individual fighters in the class. He's given Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora tough matches. You'd better be careful." Weiss warned Zade who just nodded and headed down to the arena. Zade and Eric stared at each other intently. Eric wasn't the most intimidating guy. he was only 5'10'' had a mix of green and brown hair and a muscular build. His apparel was literally a standard military camo uniform.

"Zade, Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Zade introduced himself.

"I'm Eric and you better bring your A game because I'm not going easy." Zade smiled at the confidence of his opponent.

"Entertain me then." Was Zade's response as the match started. Zade Dashed forward towards his opponent planning to get an early offensive. Suddenly a pillar of stone burst out of the ground in front of him. Zade barely managed to stop himself from being hit and ducked his way around it. Another pillar erupted from Zade's side.

"Well shit," Zade muttered. Zade's face shifted from focus to frustration to fear as the pillar slammed Zade against the wall on the other side of the arena.

"What the fuck." Zade stated as he stood from the rubble of the crater in the wall he caused.

"Idiot!" Darron called out. "No semblances remember?" Zade looked down at the cuffs on his wrist and remembered that they prevented all semblance usage. Zade cried a little but cut short as he was forced to dodge a swipe from Eric. Zade took notice of the two bowie knives his opponent had drawn and drew two of his own knives. Eric decided to take the offensive and moved toward Zade. A few steps in though Eric used his semblance to create a pillar of earth launching himself in the air. Zade just looked up expectantly and saw Eric falling intending to bring a knife down on Zade. Zade calmly pivoted his foot and sent a sidekick straight up into Eric's face. Zade used his foot to push Eric back into the air and jumped into an airborne sidekick sending Eric across the arena and landing less than Eric stood up again Zade had already closed in and was slicing at him with his knives. Eric retreated using the brass knuckles attached to his knives to block each strike. Zade continued to press his assault until he felt something grab his jacket and lift him into the air. Zade calmly realized he was being lifted by a giant stone hand. Eric created another pillar of earth that lifted him upright in front of Zade. Due to Eric's semblance two more stone hands grabbed Zade's wrists preventing him from moving. Eric stated hitting Zade over and over with his knives. Zade sat biding his time until Eric tried for a more powerful slash. Zade pulled his legs up and gripped Eric's arm with his feet. Zade pulled

Eric forward and of balance before pushing down hard on Eric's back. Eric was sent falling to the floor of the arena. Zade managed a little toss with the knife in his left hand and used his foot to kick it into the hand holding onto said wrist. The stone hand shattered and Zade caught the embedded knife and used it to free his other hand. Zade dropped to the ground and wasn't spared a second before he was bobbing and weaving under relentless attacks from Eric. Zade was able to dodge most of the attacks but not all of them. Zade eventually jumped back in retreat. Zade started removing throwing knives from his belt and sending them towards Eric. Fortunately for Zade, Eric wasn't very agile and many of the throwing knives hit their mark. Eric and Zade clashed again in the middle of the ring. Eric threw his arms outwards taking Zade's with him. Eric then stepped in and placed the butt of each knife against Zade's chest. Zade grunted in pain as electricity started to course through his body yet again. Zade fell to his knees as the shocks continued.

"How do you like my knifetasers? Pretty nifty secret weapon isn't is. Works all the time." Eric continued his victory rant while everyone watched in fear as Zade continued to be electrocuted. Team RWBY turned around and saw the members of team ENDD looking indifferent to the suffering of their teammate.

"How are you guys not worried right now! Your friend is down their getting hurt and you guys are just sitting here like you don't have a care in the world!" Yang's scolding was stopped as Allister simply pointed for team RWBY to continue the match. The girls turned backed and gasped. Zade slowly made his way to his feet despite all the shocks he was receiving. Zade grabbed onto Eric wrists. Zade quickly pushed Eric's arms forcing both tasers up into Eric's neck. Zade pulled his hands away shortly and clapped them on Eric's ears. Eric dropped his knives and pulled his hands to his ears with a scream

of pain. Zade started littering Eric's ribs with punches. As Eric tried to pull his arms down to block Zade simply just started punching Eric's face. Zade reached down and drew two more knives. Zade kicked Eric's hands out of the way and as his foot hit the ground Zade bought both knives straight across Eric's throat. Eric choked and coughed as the last of his aura disappeared. Zade looked at his teammate who shook their heads disappointedly. Zade turned to the scoreboard. Zade: 9% Eric:

0% Zade turned around and flipped his team the bird as they started laughing. Zade walked over and picked up Eric's knives and his own which had been scattered around the room. Zade handed Eric his knives and Eric started to laugh. Zade just looked confused.

"Whew, When I asked you to bring you best you sure did. That was great fight." Zade just nodded.

"Yes, It was rather enjoyable. I expect a rematch sometime soon. " Eric winked as he walked away.

"You got it buddy." Zade chuckled as he headed back to the stands. Zade high fived his entire team when he returned to his seat.

"That was a rather exciting match, but you had us worried for a minute." Weiss complemented.

"What, The Ice Queen nervous for me. Why I'm honored." Zade mocked. Weiss blushed as she huffed and turned away.

"Shut up, idiot." The others just laughed at their interaction. Professor Goodwitch suddenly walked back into the room surprising everyone since they hadn't noticed she'd left.

"Time for the third match of the day. This match will include. Allister vs Yatsuhashi." Allister smirked and left before anyone could say a word. Allister appeared across the arena waiting his opponent. Soon Yatsuhashi appeared in all his massive armor. Even Allister looked a little taken aback at his sheer size.

"Man I didn't know they grew them that big." Allister commentated clearly impressed by his opponent.

"Hello Allister, Glynda informs me you're a rather impressive fighter. I look forward to a good match." Yatsuhashi place one fist against an open palm and bowed. Allister mimicked Yatsuhashi in respect as he responded.

"Well, I don't like to brag but I am pretty damn impressive. I don't think you're so much of a push over either so this will be lots of fun." Ruby turned back to team ENDD

"Will Allister be ok? Yatsuhashi is a 3rd year student and is extremely strong." Yang was the one to answer.

"Yeah All will be ok he's pretty strong himself." Ruby turned around still not satisfied as the fight began. Yatsuhashi drew his massive sword and brought it down on the floor causing a shockwave. Allister just allowed the shock wave to pass by him before drawing his lance. Allister and Yatsuhashi ran towards each other bringing their weapons back preparing for a collision. The two fighter swung their weapons and they met in the middle. The immense strength behind the two swings caused the ground around them to crack and the whole arena to shake.

"What!" Came a rather sad cry from the stands. Teams ENDD and RWBY looked to identify it only to see a very sad Nora being comforted by Ren. "How come I don't get to be part of the super strong showdown."

"Maybe next time." Came Ren's quick response. Allister swung the other end of his lance downwards aiming for Yatsuhashi's feet. Yatsuhashi spun out of the way and brought his sword around in a large overhead swing. Allister barely managed to jump out of the way as Yatsuhashi sword came crashing down causing a crater in the floor. Allister placed a foot on Yatsuhashi blade and used it to launch himself into the air. Allister threw his lance down at Yatsuhashi. Yatsuhashi leaned out of the way but was knocked backwards by the force of the lance impaling itself in the floor. Allister landed and balanced himself on the top of his lance. Yatsuhashi tried to stab Allister. Allister popped up and landed on the sword, pinning it to the top of his lance. Allister dropped to one knee on the sword and kicked out into Yatsuhasi's face hand springing off of the sword. Yatsuhashi batted Allister's lance far to the side of the arena that Allister couldn't reach. Yatsuhashi advanced on Allister with a heavy swing. Allister put out both hands and stopped blade in its path. The whole room gasped in shock.

"Holy crap!" Jaune yelled from his seat. "I told you guys he was ridiculously strong but nobody believed me." Yang stated.

"Don't worry Yang the best of this show is not even close." Max assured. Allister pulled on the sword and Threw it to the wall behind him. Yatsuhashi immediately stepped up with a right hook. Allister ducked under the swing and back handed Yatsuhashi. Allister went to turn around and was met with Yatsuhashi foot to his face. As Allister fell back he wrapped his legs around Yatsuhasi's and pulled him forward. Allister slipped under Yatsuhashi now widened stance and ended up behind him. Allister kicked Yatsuhashi's knee and stood trying to roundhouse kick the side of Yatsuhasi's head. Yatsuhashi moved an arm to block. Yatsuhashi stood and turned pulling Allister close before sucker punching Allister in the gut. Allister righted himself in the air and landed standing up in the center of the arena taking deep breaths. Yatsuhashi allowed Allister no time as he followed up with more punches and kicks. Allister pulled his arms to defend against the repeated blows. Allister finally managed to duck under a kick and get behind Yatsuhashi. Allister wrapped his arms around Yatsuhashi and suplexed Yatsuhashi face first into the ground. Allister rolled the two of them over and stood up lifting Yatsuhashi over his head easily. Allister slammed Yatsuhashi down before curb stomping him repeatedly. Yatsuhashi grabbed Allister's ankle and tossed him backwards. Allister

backflipped but was grabbed by the front of his shirt and lifted overhead before he was sent crashing down. Yatsuhashi placed a punch directly into Allisters ribs. Allister reached up and grabbed Yatsuhashi's armor before headbutting him straight in the nose. Yatsuhashi stumbled back and Allister pulled himself to his feet.

"Well, All games aside I believe it's time we put this little shindig to rest." Allister said. Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement,

"Yes the time is nigh we lay this contest to rest. It has been a pleasure."

"Agreed. Now, let's end this." Allister looked up at the scoreboard. Allister: 6% Yatsuhashi: 11% Allister shook his head and lowered himself into a running stance.

"C'mon Allister you can do it!" Yang cheered.

"Yeah don't disappoint!" Ruby added.

"If you don't win you don't eat for a month." Darron finished earning him weird stares from other kids while the rest of team ENDD just laughed. Allister just smirked at their antics as he focuses all of his aura and physical energy into his hand. With battle cries Allister and Yatsuhashi charged at each other, Their fists connected in a clash of sheer destruction. The entire arena cracked under the immense pressure of the two attacks. Yatsuhashi's eyes widened in fear as he rocketed back and crashed into the wall. Allister fell to his knees holding his right arm tenderly.

"Shit." He cried out in pain.

"Quiet you big baby." Darron said as he tossed a splint and some bandages down to Allister. Allister

patched his arm up expertly as professor Goodwitch declared him the winner. Yatsuhashi bowed to Allister,which Allister reciprocated, as Yatsuhashi left the training room. Allister sauntered out of the arena as Goodwitch started to use her semblance to fix the room muttering something about idiotic children. Allister made his way up to a congratulating team and a rather annoyed Yang.

"Oh my god! Allister are you ok?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I've had much worse happen." Allister reassured her. Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at Allister with wide eyes. Allister sat down and started resting his arm. After Goodwitch finally finished repairing the gym she called out the final battle.

"Now we can finally get onto the final match. Pyrrha Nikos vs Darron." Pyrrha stood up and gave Darron a smile before heading off while being cheered on by her team. Allister pulled Darron over in between all of the members of team ENDD

"So Darron how you planning on dealing with this?" Zade asked.

"I'm going to make Sun so fucking scared of me he won't even say my name." Darron responded

"I love it when you get jealous like that." Allister commented.

"Go give him hell." Max added.

"This is a very bad idea." Zade imputed.

"Sadly that's the plan I'm sticking with." Darron declared as he left the stands leaving team ENDD with mixed feelings on his plan. Darron entered the arena opposite of Pyrrha but kept his eyes trained on Sun, making it painfully obvious what Darron was trying to say. Blake leaned up to team ENDD.

"He's not going to do one of those big protective brother things is he?" She asked.

"Well it's not exactly…" Max was cut off by Allister

"Totally. Can you blame him? He did take care of you and protect you in the white fang so it makes perfect sense he would continue to do it now." Blake sat back down still skeptical of the guys but turned her attention back to the match. Pyrrha called out to Darron from across the arena.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah this is gonna be a lot of fun." Darron called back. "Except for you." he added under his breath. Goodwitch started the match. Pyrrha stepped into a defensive stance as Darron ran at her in a full on sprint. When Darron was close Pyrrha tried to swing at his head. Darron slid between her legs, grabbing her hair as he passed. Pyrrha sucked in a sharp breath at the pain as Darron grabbed her face and slammed her head to the ground. Darron lifted her head and spun around back handing her head to the floor again. Darron fully stood up and brought an axe kick down on Pyrrha's face. The crowd gasped at Darron's brutal assault. Pyrrha rolled out of the way stood back up. Darron drew his swords and pressed on, kicking Pyrrha's shield and sending her off balance followed by rapid strikes from his swords. Pyrrha fell on her back and used her shield as best as possible to defend. Pyrrha swung her foot out kicked Darron's ankle causing him to overstep. Pyrrha rolled back up and tried to clip Darron's chin with her shield. Darron leaned back just enough to dodge and stabbed at Pyrrha with the sword in his left hand. Pyrrha spun away from it and tried to slash at Darron's head. Darron ducked under it and brought both of his swords down towards Pyrrha's head but was met by her shield Pyrrha stabbed forward. Darron tried to jump back out of the way but was foiled as pyrrha shifter her weapon into it's lance mode. Pyrrha immediately turned her spear into a rifle and started taking shots at Darron. Darron used the flats of his swords to block the rounds. Once Pyrrha had emptied her clip she threw her shield at Darron before chasing after it with her sword. Darron batted away the shield with a sword and met Pyrrha in the middle. While the two blocked each other's strikes Pyrrha used her semblance to change the direction of her shield. The shield hit Darron in the back of the head causing him to bend down. Pyrrha reattached her shield and brought the edge down on Darron's neck. Darron fell face down on the ground. Darron reached out and pulled her ankles causing Pyrrha to fall on her back. Darron jumped on top of Pyrrha and placed his swords against her neck. Darron put more of his weight on the swords straining Pyrrha's aura to prevent her throat from being cut open. Pyrrha started coughing and gasping as she placed one arm on Darron's shoulder to push his arm away and used her shield arm to begin repeatedly hitting him in the face. Darron didn't even so much as flinch as Pyrrha continued to hit him. Teams RWBY and JNPR looked on in shock at Darron ability.

"How is capable of fighting like that? It's barbaric!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I think he's kind of a badass being able to ignore hits like that." Yang added.

"Guys, allow me to explain something to you." Zade said, gaining the attention of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Darron's fighting style can be described in three words. Ruthless, tactical, and unparalleled. Not only does he have the best swordsmanship skills I've ever seen but he is willing to endure any pain to win. He will never stop, never quit, never surrender until he wins or dies. To be honest that's why he's the strongest of us and why were as good as we are now. Darron trained us to be just like him when we

fight." Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at Zade amazed at the almost reverent tone he used when addressing the things Darron had taught them.

"I don't remember that style of thinking being in any White Fang training. He must have designed that by himself." Blake concluded.

"Entirely." Allister responded. Back in the arena Pyrrha and Darron continued to struggle for control of the was slowly beginning to run out of oxygen when she noticed something shining on Darron's wrist. It was one of the control bands Ozpin had placed on them their first day. Pyrrha focused her semblance on the bands on Darron's wrist holding him up in the air. Pyrrha pulled herself out from under Darron and stood up. Pyrrha lifted Darron to his feet and just held him there while she caught her breath. Darron struggled against Pyrrha's semblance but found it futile. Pyrrha lifted Darron up with her semblance and started throwing him around the room. Pyrrha also pulled him in close and

slashed at him with her sword. Darron cleared his mind and slowed his breathing. As Pyrrha stepped for another swing Darron pulled as hard as he could against her semblance. This time Darron's strength won out and Pyrrha's semblance was snapped causing her to drop her sword and clench her fists as pain erupted in her head. She gave out a cry that went unheard by Darron as he began littering her body with slashes and stabs. Darron fluid motion went uninterrupted until he jumped

spinning in the air and bringing both swords down on pyrrha's neck sending her crashing to the ground and ending the fight. Everyone began murmuring. Confused, Darron looked up at the scoreboard. Darron: 36% Pyrrha: 0%. Darron walked over to Pyrrha and put out a friendly hand.

"That was a good match." Darron commented. Pyrrha grabbed his hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"That was exhilarating. You are quite amazing. I'll definitely need to train more before we cross

blades again." Pyrrha answered. Darron smiled with a nod as the two of them left the arena. Up in the stands Sun stared at Darron as he and Pyrrha left the arena chatting. Neptune leaned over

"Bro… You should really not piss this guy off."

"Dude." was Sun's only response. When Darron and Pyrrha returned to their teams Darron received high fives and congratulations from his team.

"Darron that was fantastic. How did you learn to fight like that?" Blake asked.

"Designed it myself before I found Allister. Lots of training in pain tolerance is the most important part however. Being able to dish out pain is useless if you can't take a few hits yourself." Darron responded. Ruby looked like she was going to say something but was interrupted as Jaune bowed in front of Darron.

"What the fuck?" Darron muttered before Jaune started.

"Will you train me!" Darron just raised an eyebrow. "I know I've been training with Pyrrha to become better at sword fighting but I want you to train me to be a better fighter in general. I want to learn your ways and hopefully become the leader my teams deserves."Darron stared at Jaune for a

moment. Zade leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"He's rather humble. He's already apparently completed the first lesson, something the 3 of us took a while to learn." Darron looked back at his team, who nodded in agreement with Zade, before turning back to Jaune. Darron flashed him a smile.

"Alrighty then. meet me on by the main fountain tomorrow at 4:45 tomorrow morning so we can begin." Darron confirmed as Jaune let out a cheer of happiness. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and ENDD

laughed at Jaune's enthusiasm... until he realized how early he had to be up the next morning. The bell signaling the end of class rang and the teams filed out. Goodwitch walked over to her office only to find Professor Ozpin there.

"Oh, Ozpin. I was not aware you were here. Did you witness the matches?" She asked.

"Yes, I did and I was rather pleased with their performance, especially under such limitations." Ozpin answered.

"Yes they can fight. We established that. But I'm worried still. There's no way we can prevent an incident either from them or one of the enemies I'm sure they have made in the past." Ozpin sighed as Goodwitch voiced her concerns.

"Glynda, I assure you their past, nor… anything else of such nature will be a problem. Take them with team RWBY on a mission soon. It will be easier to mold them into the teachers we desire if the are unknowingly being changed. I see Darron has already found himself a pupil in . Besides letting them fight in the life or death conditions they are so accustomed to will allow them some release and prevent their old habits or… That from surfacing."

"Very well." Goodwitch answered.

"I'll take them with team RWBY on the next mission, but you better hope to God that we don't have another incident like the one 2 years ago, the one that made Ironwood come to us for help, if you remember. I pray this isn't another one of your mistakes."

"Me too Glynda. Me too." Ozpin replied as he left her office and headed back into the halls.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed since Team ENDD had joined the Beacon academy and they had been fitting in just fine. However, not everyone was entirely grateful for their arrival. Pyrrha stood at the window of her dorm room looking down at Jaune being trained by Darron in the courtyard. Darron was currently forcing Jaune to fight while reciting information the Darron had taught him. Pyrrha now had no choice but to respect, no even admire how rapidly and effectively Darron had increased his skill. The longer she thought about it the more tears threatened to overtake her eyes, not just in sadness but in anger.

"Oh Jaune." She whispered to herself careful not to wake ren or godforbid Nora. "Why did you leave me? I know Darron is apparently a much better teacher than me but… I thought you were finally

figuring it out. I keep hoping and hoping you'll realize how much I love you one day but your such an idiot. an adorable idiot but an idiot nonetheless. Now that ASSHOLE Darron has shown up and ruined everything I've tried to do/ You may still come around and we train on the roof after classes but even those you're starting to skip, and it's all DARRON"S FAULT." That last declaration was the final straw as Pyrrha couldn't hold in her and began crying. She continued crying until a soft hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha? Are you ok?" Ren asked softly.

"Y-yeah i'm fine." Pyrrha answered earning a skeptical look from Ren.

"Pyrrha there's no need to hide it. We all know how you feel about Jaune." Pyrrha wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I'm that obvious huh. Well none of that matters now since he obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"Don't be ridiculous. Just because Jaune doesn't train with you as much doesn't mean that he doesn't have interest in you. He's doing what he believes is best for the team. Just talk to him I'm sure he'll understand." Pyrrha gave Ren a small smile.

"Thanks Ren. I really shouldn't get angry at Darron. He's just trying to help." Ren nodded in understanding.

"Good to hear. Try and get some more sleep before Nora wakes up. God knows no one sleeps after

that. " Pyrrha walked back to her bunk and laid down. She fell asleep to the faint sounds of Jaune and Darron's swords clashing in the courtyard. Later that day the teams were sitting in professor Peach's aura control class. Everyone was focused on Beacon's only interesting teacher as she continued a lecture on aura manifestation. Pyrrha leaned back and knocked on the bottom of Darron's desk lightly.

"Psst. Darron." She whispered.

"What" he answered.

"I need to talk to you after class… alone."

"Understood." Darron agreed as he pulled back to avoid being caught by professor Peach so that he wasn't stuck as one of her 'test subjects'. After class Pyrrha quickly gathered up her stuff and moved to leave the room.

"Pyrrha where are you going?" Jaune called after her.

"I'm just going to the library to pick up some books. I'll catch up with you later." Pyrrha waved as she sprinted out of the room. Darron smirked at Pyrrha's hurry.

"Yo All, I need to go solve some shit." Darron said. Allister just laughed.

"With Pyrrha. Boy I bet I know what this is about." Allister answered.

"I guarantee it." Darron responded as he left the room, while Allister turned to gossip with the team. Darron made his way to the 2nd floor of the library which was usually deserted by this time of day.

"Hello Darron." Pyrrha greeted. Darron nodded waiting for her to start. "Well the reason I want to talk to you is because... IwantyoutohelpmetellJauneIlikehim." Darron stared at her for a second before he burst out laughing. "Stop. this is serious." Pyrrha scolded looking around nervously hoping nobody heard him.

"I totally called it. Seriously though if that's your problem why did you come to me? In case you haven't noticed my wishful love life is kinda sinking deadass to the bottom of the ocean." Darron

told her.

"Yeah, It's not hard to miss but you've been hanging out with Jaune a lot lately and you're always so confident even as the leader of your team I was hoping you could give me some advice." Pyrrha replied. Darron just shook his head.

"Look I'm only confident because I have my team to support me but in all reality take him somewhere that means something to the two of you and just lay it all on the table. I mean the worst that could happen, Jaune rejects you tells you you not your type, or he's gay, or something else so you guys continue being partners but the air is forever filled with the awkward tension of your unrequited love until it seeps into every single aspect of your partner dynamic then eventually decreases all of the team's performance and before you know it your inability to cope results in team JNPR expulsion from Beacon academy forcing you guys to go your separate ways and live homeless and hunt for food until you all eventually die of either starvation,dehydration,or exposure." Pyrrha punched Darron's arm hard.

"That's not helping." She hissed causing Darron to laugh.

"I'm kidding but seriously I'm pretty sure I won't take my own advice but think about it Jaune's crazier for you than you think." Darron turned to head back for the stairs. Just as his foot landed on the first step a light bulb turned on in his head and he grinned mischievously. Darron turned back to Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha. Do you want a foolproof plan to find out whether or not Jaune likes you back?" Pyrrha nodded furiously. Darron walked over and whispered something in her ear. Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"Trust me," Darron said as he led her over to a nearby table to begin discussing his new plan. After Professor peach's class Yang decided to go to the gym and hit the bag around. Allister followed her. slightly concerned. Yang had been going to the gym after class everyday for a while. Allister had initially just brushed it off as a usual routine but there was something off about the way she would work out.

"C'mon slowpoke let's go." Yang called snapping Allister back to ran after Yang down to the Beacon gym. Once they had arrived Yang immediately jumped on one of the open punch bags. Allister just resigned to watching Yang as she laid blows all over the bag. Allister couldn't help but stare as Yang gracefully danced around the bag throwing punches and kicks. The way her strong arms caused the bag to swing back and forward. The way her legs beautifully extended to hit even the highest points on the target. The way her breasts bounced with each shift of her weight.

"Like what you see?" Yang asked flirtatiously with a wink, totally catching Allister redhanded. Allister eyes widened momentarily before he managed to play it off.

"Of course I do." Allister replied confidently. Yang just laughed and pulled into a ready stance.

"Then come and get it." you're on." Allister agreed as he stood to and started chasing Yang throughout

the gym earning them some weird stares from the other occupants. Allister chased Yang around the gym but was quickly surprised at how agile the blonde brawler was. Allister finally managed to catch Yang after jumping over a leg press. Allister tackled Yang to the ground and they started to wrestle. The two of them laughed as they rolled around trying to best one another. Eventually conceded and let Yang straddle him resting her weight on his lap.

"Hahaha, I have defeated you. I am the queen." Yang declared to everyone in the gym catching their attention. The girls giggled in amusement at Allister's 'weakness' while the guys just looked envious.

"Yes you have bested me milady." Allister responded deciding to play along with her antics.

"May I ask you a question your gorgeous highness?" Yang blushed at the sudden compliment before contemplating it.

"You may, but only if I may ask one in return." Came Yang's eventual answer.

"Very well. Why are you training so hard. I know what it is like to push yourself to be better than your best but what you're doing is ridiculous. You push yourself far beyond what you should and it's not safe. I would know. Plus your team has said you've been training like this for months. i'm just worried about you." Yang was thrown off guard by Allister's question.

"It's simple.. really it is I swear. I'm just always about being better it's kinda my thing. Don't worry about it." Yang managed to sputter out. Allister just sighed.

"I'm just worried about you." Allister reinforced.

"Anyway you said you knew what it was like to push too hard. What did you mean by that?" Yang asked.

"Really, Me and my team are full of people who have plenty of reason to be angry with people. I'm sure you know all of our stories by now. Do you really think anyone could go through those experiences and not want to be as strong as possible to extract our revenge. Fortunately Darron has always been there to help us keep a cool head whenever the desire for vengeance became too much." Allister answered.

"Yeah about him. The way you guys talk about Darron is almost like you revere him or something I

mean he's just your leader." Yang continued. "We wouldn't talk about him that way if he didn't deserve it. Darron's the one who founded the team. He's the one who pushed us far beyond anything we ever thought possible. Furthermore, no matter how bad anything got Darron would always have our back and be there for us every second of it. He's the one who even turned us into a family. Darron has never led us astray before and I don't believe he ever will." Yang leaned down and whispered

in Allister's ear.

"You know, Your loyalty is one of the parts about you I find quite… hot." Allister seemed unfazed as Yang sat back up.

"Well I'm glad to know you admire my...heat but I'm sure I can show you 100 other things that would make you even hotter." Allister commented. Yang stared at Allister as he sat up causing her to fall back. Allister reached out and held her on his lap. Allister put on a smug expression as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know maybe we should get back to our friends. I'll bet they're worried, yeah worried, because we've been gone so long, you know yeah. So anyway. I'm going yo go take a shower and get cleaned up because I've been working out way harder than you today so I'll be right back yeah." Yang stammered as she abruptly stood up and rushed into the girl's locker room. Allister stood up and became aware that there were still people in the room who had just been watching them. Allister just flashed them a smile and a thumbs up before taking a seat on the bench near the girls locker room. Yang leaned her back against one of the lockers as she panted slightly. 'Holy crap. How did

he do that? No one has ever been able to make me lose my cool and get flustered like that. I mean why couldn't he though? He has those strange whitish eyes, that great sense of humor, not to mention that freaking rock hard body. NO bad Yang' Yang shook herself from her thoughts trying to think of anything else but couldn't stop her thoughts from returning to Allister. 'why can't I stop thinking about him. It couldn't be...nah could it. There's no way I could have fallen for him, especially in

a week. Guys are usually the ones falling for me.' Yang decided to mull things over while taking her shower so as not too arouse any new suspicion in Allister. Allister still sat outside the locker room when he finally heard one of the showers turn on. Allister suddenly felt the some cold air slowly diffusing from the girl's locker room door right next to him. Allister burst out laughing as he realized what that meant. Of course Yang could hear him and Allister was rewarded with another round of

electricity. Yang completed her shower as quickly as possible and left the gym to go meet up with her other friends, practically dragging a still smoldering Allister behind her. Not much later that day teams RWBY, JNR, and ENDD plus Sun were sitting around team RWBY's room just horsing around. They were having a scroll game tournament. They were competing to see who was really the best at Ruby and Yang's favorite fighting game. So far Weiss was actually holding her own against Max, who had won his last 3 matches. Everyone cheering for who they wanted to win except for Blake, who just read one of her books while being held in Sun's arms.

"Man Pyrrha and Darron have been gone a really long time." Yang observed. "Maybe they're off having their own fun." Yang grinned as everyone in the room sent her an angry glare.

"Pyrrha wouldn't do… that with him right? They've only known each other a week." Jaune asked nervously.

"I don't know Jaune. Darron definitely has the brains to pull a of a capture and he's got the looks to boot(Maybe not as good as Al though) wouldn't surprise me if Darron dropped a few smooth lines and her panties just fucking dropped.(Fuck me)" Jaune blushed bright red at the thought.

"EW! Yang that's gross! I don't need to hear about my friends getting it on." Ruby exclaimed.

"Yang please stop disrespecting our teammate. Pyrrha is far too self respecting for something like that." Ren asked, calmly as ever.

"Alright alright." Yang conceded as she turned herself to lay her back against Allister's arm as he sat next to her on her bed cheering Max on in the fight.

"Don't worry Yang I'm sure one day these losers will come to appreciate your humor." Allister encouraged.

"The only thing that will be admired here is your astronomical tolerance for her humor." Zade

retorted causing the rest of the group to laugh as Allister sent a middle finger at Zade. Suddenly Ruby's and Jaune's scrolls began ringing. Both of the leaders excused themselves to take their respective calls. Ruby answered hers first.

"Ms. Rose?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin what's up what do you need?"

Ruby answered.

"I am calling to inform you that your team as well as team ENDD are going to be going on another Mission."

"AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed."Where do you need us sir." Ozpin laughed on the other end of the line.

"You will be accompanied by Professor Goodwitch to assist a town in the eastern part of Vale. It is a

moderately sized town called Sirak that has seen an unusually high levels of grimm attack in the past few weeks and has called us in to clear up the surrounding area and give the locals time to set up a more extensive defense. Your departure time will be at 10:30 tomorrow morning and be sure to pack for at least 5 days and constant combat. There will be no time to rest on this mission so make sure your teams are in top shape." Ozpin informed Ruby.

"Sure thing professor We won't let you down." Ruby was about to hang up when Ozpin called her back to the scroll.

"Oh " He said. "One last piece of advice. Keep a close eye on team ENDD while you are on this mission, Make sure nothing gets too… out of hand. Have a good day." Ozpin hung up his scroll leaving Ruby confused by his cryptic final words. Ruby just shrugged them off as Ozpin's normal mannerisms and headed back to her room. Jaune stepped into his room across the hall from Team RWBY's and picked up.

"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha spoke on the other side.

"Hi, Pyrrha what's up?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, not much Jaune." She answered. "I was just thinking about a little favor you could do for me." Jaune gulped.

"A-a favor. Sure anything what do you need?"

"Well… I'd hate to be a bother but could you please meet me on the rooftop where we used to usually train say, oh I don't know, 9o'clock tonight. and wear something nice." Pyrrha's innocent tone caused Jaune's heart to race.

"Sure thing I'll see you there." Jaune put away his scroll and quickly walked over to the dorm bathroom. Jaune turned the sink on and splashed cold water on his face. 'Calm down Jaune' He thought to himself. 'She probably just wants to hang out or something. She's way too far out of your league don't get your hopes up.' Those internal chantings went on for a minute until Jaune had convinced himself there was no hidden meaning to Pyrrha's invitation he headed back to his friends. Later that night around 8:50 Max was sitting at his desk in team ENDD's room putting the final touches on a project he was working on when suddenly Allister and Zade came bursting in.

"YO MAX WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Allister's yelling broke Max's concentration and caused him to fumble his project causing it to knock over a small box on his desk full of identical projects. They all fell to the floor in one unidentifiable lump. Max started to sweat profusely as Zade asked.

"Whatcha got going on over there?" Max quickly spun around.

"Nothing!" He yelled defensively. "It's just something I'm doing for the boss." Max quickly looked down at his scroll as he received a message. It was from Darron and read 'Max bro, Are you done yet. Time to deliver the package.' Max turned around and randomly grabbed one of the identical projects off the floor and prayed it was the right one before rushing out the door. Allister and Zade looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Man Darron and Max doing something together. there's at least a 75% chance something is gonna blow up soon. I'll bet you 100 lien that something does." Allister challenged, holding out a hand. Zade

reach over and shook it.

"You're on." The two continued to speculate at what trouble the other two were about to get themselves into. Jaune was nervous. He was walking down the halls in the suit he wore to the school dance earlier in the year. His palms were sweating as he slowly approached the door to the roof he and Pyrrha had trained on for so long until he began working with Darron. Jaune reached out and took a deep breath before yanking the door open and gasping. Pyrrha was standing looking out at the sky wearing the same long red dress she did the day they danced together. When Pyrrha heard the door open she turned around and smiled seeing Jaune just as nervous as she was at this time. Pyrrha steeled her nerves and began sauntering over to Jaune. Pyrrha made sure that every step she

took exemplified her hips trying to draw Jaune's attention. It worked like a charm until Jaune caught himself staring and looked back at her eyes. Pyrrha reached out and grabbed Jaune's hand before pulling him into the center of the roof.

"Pyrrha wh-what?" Jaune stuttered.

"I've just been thinking that since we haven't been spending much time as partners since you started training with Darron I thought we could just dance like we did before and have some fun." Jaune nodded, knowing her wouldn't have training with Darron tomorrow anyway since he would be busy preparing for the mission. Pyrrha used her scroll to start a slow song on the speaker she had set up on the roof and the two began to dance. Jaune led Pyrrha in a slow steady rhythm with the occasional spin or dip. As the two continued Jaune noticed that Pyrrha started to look at Jaune differently. She no longer looked like she was just enjoying her company but rather seemed euphoric to be in his arms. 'Nah you imagining things.' Jaune had convinced himself again until Pyrrha spoke.

"Jaune." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Jaune whispered back only now realizing how close the two of them had gotten.

"I-I want to tell you something." Pyrrha's gaze drifted downwards as a clear sign of her increasing nervousness.

"You can tell me anything Pyrrha." Jaune reassured her shifting his arms from a normal dancing hold to her back in a kind of embrace, his heart beating a million miles an hour in the excitement.

"Jaune… I-I-I… I love you."

"What mph." Jaune's response was immediately cut off as Pyrrha leaned forward and passionately kissed Jaune(we all know how this ended last time). Jaune's eyes widened before slowly floating closed and he began to return the kiss. The two kissed for what seemed like eternity until Pyrrha tenderly pulled away from Jaune.

"Pyrrha." Jaune began until he was interrupted again. This time by the sound of a shot ringing off in the distance and the sudden weight in his arms.

"J-Jaune." Pyrrha stared wide eyed and gasping for breath before collapsing in Jaune's arms. Jaune quickly placed her to the ground and saw blood flowing from a small hole in her abdomen staining even the red dress she had one now.

"Pyrrha...Pyrrha Hold on. You'll be fine. C'mon Pyrrha you can't just go like this. Please Pyrrha stay with me." Jaune continued to plead as he pulled of his Jacket and began applying pressure to Pyrrha wound while she continued to gasp for breath and fight to remain conscious. 500 meters away hiding in a bush and dressed in full ghillie suits Darron and Max laid watching the events unfold. Darron slowly pulled his eye away from the scope of his stolen sniper rifle before unloading the clip and quickly glancing down at it. Darron slowly turned to Max who was looking back at him with his mouth agape.

"You brought the WRONG FUCKING CLIP!" Darron yelled throwing the clip at Max.

"Oh SHIT SHIT SHIT. I know I fucked up. I was working on it when Allister and Zade came in and interrupted me and it got mixed in with all my other clips and so I just grabbed one." Darron sighed.

"Calm down. It's cool this was a stupid plan to begin with anyway. It's my fault. She'll be fine though. I made sure to aim for one of the few places were a vital organ would be affected. We just need to get the fuck outta here before Ozpin." Darron was cut off as Ozpin caused his voice to come out of both their scrolls.

"Before Ozpin what. finds out what happened and figures out we were the cause of it. Of course I knew you idiots were behind it. Only you guys could be so reckless when dealing with such a matter. Be lucky you morons are smarter than you look. Now You idiots are going to feel some pain, then you will go help Jaune and nobody will ever hear about this ever again!"

"Yes Sir." Was all Max and Darron said before the electricity began to course through their bodies. The boys endured the shocks for a full minute before they ceased. Darron and Max immediately sprung into action and ran over to the building Pyrrha was on top of. They used the windowsills to

scale the building quickly. As the climbed onto the roof Darron immediately pulled out the first aid kit he had brought specifically incase some bullshit like this occurred while Max started apologizing.

"I DON'T CARE! Just save her and I'll forgive you guys for everything. I love her and can't lose her already." Darron went to work on Pyrrha cutting a small hole in the front so he could examine the wound. Darron noticed Pyrrha had managed to stay awake and was smiling at Darron. Darron winked at her going back to work whispering.

"I told you it would work." Darron used this pair of tweezers to quickly pull out the round which had fortunately not buried itself deeply in Pyrrha's flesh. A few textbook stitches later and Pyrrha was safe and sound. Jaune rushed over and Fell to his knees as he hugged Pyrrha. The two of them crying for both her safety from the incident as well as joy for their newly revealed feelings. While they were wrapped in each other's embrace Darron and Max silently slid backwards to the door before running away as fast as possible. When Darron and Max arrived at the dorm room to find an expectant Zade and Allister.

"We heard a gunshot. Did something explode?" Zade asked.

"No much worse." Darron answered.

"FUCK!" Allister interrupted briefly as he smacked 100 lein into Zade's open hand.

"Anyway." Darron continued. "I may have tried to prove to Pyrrha that Jaune really is into her but accidently shot her. Fortunately I used a modified stolen assault rifle so she wasn't severely injured. She won't even have a scar." As Darron finished the story Allister just laughed.

"That's classic bro. Best story I've heard in awhile."

"Regardless of today's events we have job in the morning and we should probably be in top shape for that." Max stated. The team agreed in with him and individually turned in for the night. Allister woke up with a feeling of dread that he just couldn't place. He looked over to the clock in the room and read 12:45am. Allister quietly stood up and got dressed in his combat attire. Allister couldn't explain why he was leaving the dorm this early in the morning but something just kept compelling him. Allister was about to start walking down the hall when he saw Yang exit her room as well. Yang was dressed in full combat gear with Ember Celica on her wrists and she walked with a purpose. Fortunately, She had turned the other direction and had not seen Allister. Allister puzzled decided to follow her. 'Now where can a delicate flower like you be going this early in the morning.' Allister questioned in his thoughts as

he followed Yang out of the dorm building. Allister was almost caught a couple of times but managed to conceal his large frame behind bushes on the campus. Yang continued to walk until she reached the Beacon Garage. Allister managed to slip through the door after her without causing any additional noise. Allister spectated as Yang unlocked her motorcycle, Bumblebee, and began to re up the engine. Yang opened the garage doors and began driving out onto the campus. Allister immediately

ran to the nearest motorcycle and, using some of the hotwiring skills Max had taught the team, Started the engine. Allister used his fist to smash out the headlights. Allister managed to follow the sounds of Yang's motorcycle to the highway staying at least 1 mile behind her. They must have driven for at least an hour and a half before Yang pulled up to a rundown warehouse in a sketchy neighborhood. Yang pulled bumblebee inside and locked it up. Allister, not knowing who's bike her had

driven just left it on the street. Allister leaned against the wall near the door outside the warehouse and peered in. Allister could see at least 10 guards who were very heavily armed. Yang stepped into an elevator towards the back and allowed it to carry her to the lower levels. 'What the living fuck is going on here and more importantly why the fuck is Yang here. I hope she's ok.' Allister thought to himself as he assessed the situation. Deciding he was incapable of making past the guards

Allister decided to gain access through the nearby sewer. Allister dropped down into the sewer and wandered around for 20 minutes until he found an access panel that opened into the lower levels of the warehouse. Allister stepped through the point and looked curiously at what he saw. Allister was on a catwalk far above a large octagon fighting arena 75ft across with a chain link fence around it and barbed wire at the top. There was a large crowd around the arena cheering on a contestant

who appeared to have just knocked out another opponent. Allister looked closely and noticed the fighter who was receiving all their praise was Yang.

"Nice Allister." He muttered to himself. "You find yourself a nice girl you like and she's part of goddamned fight club." Since the fight was over the spectators slowly made their way out of the arena. Yang, however, stood around in the center of the arena. Allister remained quiet on his perch. A large door opened on one side of the room and three men walked in. The one in the lead was wearing a full leather get up like a cowboy would. The two men that flanked his sides wore western deputy uniforms.

"Ah shit." Allister muttered to himself.

"Yang, baby what another amazing fight." The cowboy said as he and his companions stepped into the arena. Allister growled slightly at his word choice.

"Cut the crap John where's my money." Yang demanded.

"See Yang that's the problem. You aren't getting any money today." John answered. Yang looked at John confused.

"It's not everyday you have someone who can come in get so close to losing and then end up winning in the end." John continued.

"Someone like that who can defeat all of my champions so easily and every day for weeks is bad for business. So Yang it appears we're going to have to cut you loose." Before Yang could respond John pulled a pistol from his belt and shot Yang in her leg. The bullet passed clean through shattering the bone and exiting the other side. Yang screamed in pain as she fell to the floor of the arena. John walked around Yang and pointed his pistol at her head execution style.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. But not really." 'Fuck it' Allister thought to himself as he jumped from the catwalk and fell a good 300 feet to the arena floor. Allister landed with a deafening crack as the floor could barely support the force of the impact. John turned to see Allister standing up and looking at him menacingly.

"Fuck. It's you. GET HIM!" John commanded. The first of the deputy looking fools pulled out a bladed whip and tried to bring it across Allisters back. Allister just reached out and grabbed the bladed whip with his bare hand. Allister yanked on the whip and turned placing a punch into the first deputy's face. The first deputy's head slammed into the ground with a sickening crack as his skull broke in both the impact point of Allisters fist and the floor . The second deputy ran at Allister with a pair of brass knuckles. Allister grabbed the deputy's first punch. Allister started to crush the 2nd deputy's hand until the bones started to break and tear through the skin. When Allister let go the 2nd deputy fell into a mess of tears and painful cries as he held onto his destroyed hand. Yang was barely able to look on in shock because of the pain in her leg but she could still make out that Allister was here and kicking some serious ass. John turned his pistol to Allister and started firing. Allister shuffled forward careful

to dodge each bullet. Once John emptied the clip he flipped the pistol and tried to pistol whip Allister. The pistol came across Allisters face but he didn't even flinch. Allister stood intimidatingly over the John which was easy considering John was only 5'9'' Allister grabbed John by the collar and lifted him with one hand. Allister flipped John over his head and slammed John down into the floor head first. The impact broke John's nose causing it to bleed and rendered John totally unconscious. satisfied with his work Allister ran over to Yang and kneeled next to her.

"Yang are you ok beside the obvious leg wound?" Allister asked. Yang nodded. Allister gently reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes as he inspected her leg. Suddenly Allister lifted her in a bridal style carry causing Yang to give a small shriek of surprise.

"Don't worry bout a thing you'll be just fine." Allister reassured her. Allister ran over to the elevator and kicked open the door. Allister held Yang in one arm as he used the other arm to climb the elevator rope at 3 times the speed of an actual elevator. Allister kicked open the elevator door at the top only to be met by the ten guards he tried to avoid earlier. Allister quickly kicked out the knew of the one nearest to the elevator before turning into a roundhouse kick on the head of the guard on the other side of the elevator. Allister stayed low behind the remaining cars keeping undercover from all the gunfire as he made a mad dash for the exit. Three of the guards however moved to stand in front of the door. Yang lightly tapped on Allister's back before pointing his attention in the directions of a small

motorcycle nearby. Allister nodded. Allister picked up the bike and threw it at one of the warehouses large windows. The window shattered and Allister immediately jumped out and took sprinting to the nearest hospital. It took Allister less than a minute to sprint the 5 blocks to the nearest emergency room. Allister burst into the room and explained what had happened. A team of on call doctors came over and placed Yang on a gurney before wheeling her into emergency surgery. Allister sat in the waiting room unable to sit still as his continuously worried about her. After about 2 hours one of the doctors came out to talk to him.

"Is she going to be ok?" Was the first and only thing he said.

"She lost a lot of blood, but since you were able to get her here so quickly she'll be perfectly fine. I'd say about 3 days of super heavy dust treatment could have her combat ready again. You can go see her if you want she's just down the hall." All Allister had to hear was you can go before he started

walking down the hall. Yang groaned as she tried to sit up. She looked around and saw she was in a hospital gown and bed. A nurse was taking her vitals when she noticed Yang.

"Oh! you're awake. that's good news are you feeling ok?" the nurse asked.

"Where am I?" was Yang's response.

"You're in a hospital. You were brought here after being shot in the leg. You had some emergency surgery to get the bone in your leg back into proper shape so you should be perfectly fine. You should be glad your boyfriend got you here when he did or our jobs would have been a whole lot harder." Yang blushed slightly at her comment.

"He's not my boyfriend. By the way where is he?"

"I'm right here." Allister answered leaning against the door frame. The nurse gave Yang a quick wink, causing Yang to blush furiously again, before she left the two alone. Allister pulled a chair over next to Yang's bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling.?" he asked. "Better now." came Yang's answer.

"So, Yang why were you down their fighting anyway?"

"It's none of your business." Came Yang's rude reply.

"Bullshit." Allister accused.

"There's no way you've been training for hours after classes every day and fighting in this club for weeks without some reason." Yang looked down in sadness until Allister's voice softened.

"I'm worried about you Yang. You've been pushing yourself too hard and you're bound to get hurt if keep on this path. Tell me what the matter is and I'll do everything I can to help." Yang looked at Allister and saw the real concern in his eyes before averting her gaze.

"It's because I'm useless."

"What?" Allister asked not believing what he had heard.

"I'm worthless. I'm weak. I get angry and that's the only thing I do right. The reason I fight so much and so hard is so that I won't be a failure. That's obviously not working. Earlier in the year. My team and I were fighting to stop Roman torchwick from blowing a number of major holes letting grimm into the city. While I was on the train I got into a fight with this really tiny ice cream looking bitch. It wasn't even a contest. I got smacked around left and right and couldn't land a single blow. The only reason I'm still alive today is because I got saved by my absentee mother who I've never even met. Ever since then I've trained and trained and trained so that next time I can actually be a huntress instead of another failure." Yang gripped the sheets as the tears started to flow. Allister sat himself on the bed next to Yang and pulled her into his arms. Yang buried her face in his chest and continued to cry.

"Shhhh. Yang it's ok if you need help sometimes, your team is here for you. Team ENDD is here for you, I am here for you. I promise you Yang I'll do anything possible to make you more than strong enough to kill that girl next time you meet her." Allister whispered to Yang as he slowly stroked her hair, calming her down. Once Yang had stopped crying she laid back down her bed. Allister

continued to stroke her hair until the Nurse came back. The nurse gave Yang a knowing look before speaking.

"Well miss Xiao Long, You have been cleared for discharge. (that badass healthcare though.) All we need is your payment. The nurse handed Yang a slip of paper and Yang's head nearly exploded.

"3500 line! No way can I pay that i barely even have 300 lien left for the month." Allister just calmly pulled out his wallet and extracted 3500 lien in cash and handed it to the nurse. Both the nurse and Yang stared at Allister's large sum of cash. The nurse thanked Allister and left the room. Allister smirked

"Wait here." Allister stood up and left the room and a confused Yang. Shortly after Allister came back. Allister pulled Yang onto his back and walked out of the hospital. Yang saw Bumblebee parked out front.

"Thanks for saving my bike." She said.

"No problem" Allister answered. Allister sat the two of them down on the bike and began the drive back to Beacon. Allister made sure to get her home in under an hour. Allister parked the bike where is belonged and carried Yang back to her dorm. He slowly opened the door as not to disturb any of the other members of team RWBY. Allister placed Yang gently down on her bed and tucked her in. Allister was about to leave when Yang motioned him closer. As Allister leaned down she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Allister just relaxed and returned her kiss. After a moment Yang pulled away and whispered.

"Please… don't go." Allister's expression softened and he nodded. Allister climbed under Yang's covers and pulled her close to his chest. Allister could feel Yang's semblance naturally keeping her warm and he found it rather soothing. Allister's train of thought was interrupted by a series of small snores that began to emit from Yang, as she had already fallen asleep. Allister sighed as he lay down next to her and wrapped an arm around her protectively and pulling her even closer as he too fell asleep. Ozpin sighed as he sat in his office with a rather tired look on his face. The alarm he had set in order to notify him should any member of team ENDD leave campus unauthorized began ringing. Ozpin watched Allister's entire adventure saving Yang and even taking care of her afterwards. Ozpin rubbed his hands over his face to prevent himself from falling asleep at his desk. Ozpin shut down his monitor and headed to the room he spent the night in. As he finally settled down only one thought crossed his mind. 'These idiots are going to be the death of me but, maybe they are starting to change.'


	8. Chapter 8

"Of all the IDIOTIC, DISRESPECTFUL, and downright INAPPROPRIATE things you have done while part of our team this is truly the worst of them!" Yang groaned as she was unceremoniously pulled out of her slumber by Weiss's yelling.

"What the hell Weiss?" Yang asked. Yang rubbed her eyes and opened them to see Ruby and Blake on Ruby's bunk taking pictures. Yang looked around confused until she realized she was still in her hospital nightgown. All of the memories of the previous night suddenly flooded back into her mind. Yang's eyes suddenly snapped wide awake as Yang realized what Weiss was yelling at her for. Yang's eyes slowly drifted downwards to the arm still draped across her waist and Allister's still sleeping face on a pillow. Yang blushed furiously as Weiss to continue yelling.

"I mean, how dare you. You've only known him for a week. there is no way this is a good idea."

"Weiss stop?" Yang asked causing the heiress to stop momentarily.

"We didn't 'sleep' together if you know what I'm saying. He just helped me out with some important stuff."

"Awe," Came Ruby from across the room.

"You liiiike him don't you."

"What! No" Yang immediately denied due to her proud nature but her overly exasperated tone made it obvious she was lying.

"Good to know I'm not welcome." Allister mocked with his head still face down.

"Wait, no what. Allister I wasn't talking about you babe." Yang immediately covered her mouth when she realized what she had let slipped.

"Busted." Was all Blake said. Yang blushed furiously,

"Anyway did anyone see my clothes? In case you haven't noticed I'm still in this gown and we have a

mission in like 45 minutes." Allister's had conveniently fell off the side of the bed and pointed to a small silver bag laid against Blake's bunk.

"Thanks." Yang leaned down and kissed Allister's cheek, just deciding to go with it, before jumping off the bed grabbing the bag and trying to rush to the dorm bathroom. She wasn't fast enough, however,to stop Ruby from noticing the limp she had acquired.

"Yang what happened. You're walking funny?" Ruby demanded as Yang was scrambling to get

dressed.

"UH nothing important. I promise I'll explain everything in a minute." Yang answered as decided to use the time to go through her whole morning routine. Allister slowly peeled himself off of the bed.

"Well I'm out of here for now. I will see you at the airship docks." Allister said as he dropped to the floor and made his way back to team ENDD's room, mentally congratulating himself the whole way there. Allister opened the door and intended to step in when he saw Darron, Zade, and Max all sitting side by side. The three of them stared at Allister calmly down the sights of their pistols.

"Did you have fun last night?" Max asked cryptically.

"Did you really think you could sneak off in the middle of the night and not have any of us notice." Zade continued. Allister started to sweat with nerves.

"What are you talking about." Allister weakly defended.

"Don't play dumb asshole. We know you were with Yang. Yes or no that's all we need to know." Darron said. Allister steeled himself before responding.

"Yes."

"Ok." Darron said as he Max,and Zade stood up and went back to what they were doing before Allister showed up. Allister stared blankly into the distance until Max threw a small backpack his way.

"C'mon moron we need to go meet team RWBY at the air docks." Max said.

"Wait Max. Could you do me a favor and bring your project with you. I might know someone you can try it on." Allister asked. Max nodded and continued packing.

"Let's move ladies we don't want to be late." Darron called from the door and his team turned and followed. Team ENDD arrived at the airdock to find Ruby and professor Goodwitch scolding Yang. Ruby, For getting hurt, and Goodwitch for potentially causing an unnecessary setback in their mission. Blake was the first to notice team ENDD's approach.

"Hey guys." Blake greeted giving them a small smile.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Darron asked, pointing to the double trouble assault on Yang.

"Yang got in trouble for getting hurt somehow last night. You wouldn't know anything about that… would you?" Blake answered. Darron just put his hands up in mock surrender and rolled his eyes earning a small laugh from Blake. That laugh caught professor Good Witch's attention.

"I see you boys have finally decided to arrive. Now that you're here we can head out to Sirak." Darron nodded as Goodwitch led them onto the plane. Yang remained sitting on the bench because of her injured leg. Allister walked over to her.

"Need a ride?" Yang smiled and nodded. Allister bent down as Yang wrapped her arms around his neck and Allister placed a hand under her and lifted her holding her against his chest. Allister joined the people on the airship and set Yang down on the bench next to Ruby. Allister took the seat across from Yang and next to Max as the plane lifted off. Once they were comfortably on their way Allister turned to Max.

"Hey, Max let's try out that thing." Allister suggested.

"Cool." Max answered as he pulled a bag out from under his seat. Max unzipped it and pulled out a medium sized metal box that expanded to reveal a hole in the center. The hole had five rings cut into it. Max reached into his bag again and produced a large amount of white healing dust and began inserting it into the rings.

"Where did you acquire all that dust?" Mrs. Goodwitch demanded.

"Professor Ozpin signed off on it as part of my project for mechanical engineering." Max answered

obviously still very focused on his work. Once max had finished setting up the machine he looked over to Yang.

"Do you mind?" He asked. Yang looked concerned for a moment until Allister moved over and discreetly squeezed her hand. Yang nodded and Max began to gently position Yang's leg in the hole of the machine. Yang hissed at the slight discomfort caused by the tenderness and recency of her injuries. Once Max had lined up the center ring in the hole with Yang's injury he pressed a few buttons and suddenly the machine gave off a beeping noise. The White dust rings glowed and began to rotate, each one a different direction than the one before it. Yang began to relax as the machine removed all the pain from her injury. Everyone stared as the Machine slowly began to heal any potential remnants of Yang's injury from the previous night.

"Whoa, That is AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed.

"How did you do that max?" Max flashed her a smile and answered with a week.

"It's my little secret." Ruby both blushed at Max's flirtatious actions and in slight anger that he wouldn't share his secret.

"Max has always had a natural talent for machinery and dust. He loves designing new stuff and ran pretty much 90% of all of our weapon maintenance and repairs." Darron inputted. Team RWBY looked impressed as did Goodwitch.

"Your dust application skills are rather impressive maybe I could call my father and get you a job secured in our R&D department for after graduation." Weiss offered.

"Max won't take it. He has far too much pride for that and why would he leave us? He has everything he wants with us." Zade argued.

"He could have fame, glory, money. Anything he desires should he put his skills to good use." Weiss countered.

"He's got plenty of money. Definitely more than you could most likely promise him?" Zade responded. Weiss looked shocked. Nobody ever dare claimed that there was a monetary amount her family could not afford. Zade took the stunned silence as time to explain.

"You see. One thing we have is a shared lien account. That also is the only thing that wasn't confiscated from us. We lost our weapons, our clothes, and our freedom when placed under probation but our money was the one thing that wasn't touched. All 657 million of it." Everyone excluding

team ENDD fell into dead silence at the mention of such a large sum of money.

"And how did you acquire such grand funds?" Weiss asked. everyone leaned in close to

hear Zade's answer.

"Classified." Everyone crashed to the floor, except for Goodwitch who just looked relieved, at Zade's anti response.

"Anyway since that fun has concluded, Team ENDD time to learn." Darron called out handing a book to each member of his team including himself. The Team immediately shifted to mor comfortable positions and began reading. Team RWBY looked at them curiously before splitting to their own individual activities. An hour later into the flight the scene was still pretty much the same as it had been earlier. Darron and Zade were propped up against each other's backs while highly absorbed in their readings. Weiss and Blake were having a conversation on something that nobody cared to pay attention to. Goodwitch had headed to the cockpit 30 minutes ago to converse with the pilot. Yang leaned against Allister's shoulder with her foot still in the machine as Allister gently stroked her long blonde hair while also reading. Ruby oddly was off in space as she tried to discreetly stare at Max while he attended to Yang's healing machine while reading. Ruby suddenly found herself daydreaming about kissing Max. But this was different. These kisses were more passionate more… hungry. Ruby suddenly caught herself and shook her head to disperse the thoughts while her face lit

up bright red. Ruby finally managed to calm herself when Yang leaned over.

"You should go talk to him." Yang suggested as she motioned over to Max.

"What why?" Ruby asked quite defensively.

"Oh don't tell me you don't want to. I saw you daydreaming about him not 10 seconds ago." Yang explained. Ruby's face grew even more red as she felt mortified that she was so quickly caught by Yang.

"Fine." Ruby conceited

"Go get em tiger." Yang encourage as she gave Ruby a little push

towards Max. Ruby slowly walked over to Max.

"H-hey Max, what's up." She greeted. Max looked up from his book and smiled at Ruby.

"Oh, Hi Ruby. Not much just boring stuff. C'mon have a seat." Ruby sat down next to max against the machine.

"Whatchya reading?" Ruby asked.

"A book on advanced mechanical engineering." Max answered.

"Cool! I love weapons and building stuff!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's so much fun. Making weapons is my favorite though. It's like meeting new people, but better." Max laughed.

"Then you'd love to meet my real weapon." He said.

"Oh! Can I see it? Please please please. It must be so awesome." Ruby asked in her increasing excitement.

"Maybe one day. All I can tell you now is that it's name is Titan." Max responded with a genuinely apologetic smile. "I don't know

though. I'm not really one to care what I'm building. I just like the challenge of getting a specific mechanism to behave a certain way or designing a program to run an exact process. That seems to be my favorite part of building." Max continued as Ruby appeared to listen to every word intently. Ruby continued to stare at Max for a minute before realizing everything had fallen silent.

"S-so Max what do you think about Beacon so far?" Ruby asked desperate to make more conversation.

"It's been great so far. The classes are interesting even though the teachers can be a bit. well… dull." Max answered causing Ruby to giggle at his obvious analysis of Beacon's teaching staff befor Max continued. "Overall though I would have to say my favorite part is all the friends we've made even though we've only been around for like a week, There's also this one girl. She's awesome, pretty, smart, good with her hands, and childish in a rather adorable way." Ruby blushed bright red as she

caught on to Max's description. 'He can't be talking about me that way. Can he?' Ruby thought to herself as Max smiled at her. Ruby smiled back.

"It's great to have you guys here too. It certainly makes things more interesting, Especially you." Max's raised an eyebrow as Ruby muttered that last part,

"What was that? I don't think I heard you quite right." Max asked teasingly.

"N-nothing. I-i didn't say anything, Yeah yeah that's right nothing I think you might be hearing things. I'm not saying you're crazy anything just saying that I didn't say anything that you think you may have heard. I definitely didn't say anything about you or how good looking or how cool you are. Yeah." Ruby rambled off quickly before quickly rushing back to Yang causing Max to burst out laughing.

"Smooth." Yang mockingly complemented her sister.

"Shut up." Ruby replied still embarrassed about the whole incident. Darron reached out to Max with one hand. Max high fived Darron and started to remove Yang's leg from the healing machine and put the machine away. Goodwitch reentered the cabin

"Team's get ready. we are making our final descent to Sirak and they require an immediate assistance at the eastern gate. As soon as we land." She commanded. Darron looked around at his team who nodded back at him. Darron jumped up and ran into the cockpit. Darron popped back out as the hatch at the rear of the ship began to lower. "What do your think your doing?" Goodwitch

demanded.

"Our job." Darron answered before turning to his team. "Time to earn our keep. Darron stepped down the ramp to the edge and looked out as the ship rapidly approached the airspace over the city guard fighting a moderately sized hoard of Grimm that were attempting to breach the city through its large brick medieval style walls. Allister, Max, and Zade took positions behind Darron. Team RWBY just looked at them in amazement.

"Alright boys let's ENDD this." Allister cheered causing his team to shake their heads. Professor Goodwitch glared at Team ENDD as she stood in front of team RWBY, preventing them from following.

Darron crouched down and drew his swords as he jumped off of the ramp into a backflip before falling towards the fight. Allister laughed before before running to forward. Allister fell into a slide and managed to prop his foot on the ledge of the ramp. Allister pushed up and fell into a swan dive off the ramp. Zade rolled his eyes before following jumping into a side flip as he began to descend. Max ran down the ramp. At the edge he spun around and gave the other passengers a quick salute

as he let himself fall. Ruby looked up at professor Goodwitch.

"Why don't we get to do stuff like that."Ruby pouted.

"Because I would hope my students aren't inclined to make such reckless decisions. Plus you don't have the same experience." Goodwitch answered. The hatch closed again as the pilot turned course towards the landing area. As Darron landed he brought both of his blades down on the neck of a beowolf that was about to claw down one of the soldiers decapitating it. Darron flipped the sword in his right hand into a reverse grip and turned jamming it up through the skull of a charging creeper. Darron pressed the top of the second blade down and lifted himself in the air while he spins around flipping his grip again and bringing the first blade around slicing another beowulf in half. As darron landed he ducked under a swing from an incoming ursa. Darron plunged both swords into the stomach of the ursa before pulling his swords apart splitting the ursa in half. Another beowolf charged at Darron. Darron placed a jump kick straight to it's jaw causing it to flop backwards before jamming his swords down into its chest killing it. Darron flipped both of the swords in his hands and shoved them downwards behind him right into the skulls of two more creepers that were trying to attack him

from behind. Darron pulled his swords out as more ursai and beowolves advanced on him. Allister landed bringing his lance down on the head of an ursa causing it to explode. Allister lunged to forward and to the left jamming his lance up through the heart of a beowolf. Allister pulled his lance back and sidestepped to the left and swung his lance horizontally slicing another beowolf in half. Allister stabbed the top half of the beowolf and spun himself to the left. Allister slammed the half of the

beowolf into an ursa before pushing and running the lance completely through both grimm. Allister retracted his lance and tossed it in the air before jumping after it to avoid a charging creeper. Allister forewent re grabbing his lance and brought a fist down on the creeper as he landed on it's back. The creeper fell down as it's mask shattered and it's skull and brain were crushed. Allister stuck a hand out and the lance fell right into it. Allister rolled forward into a crouch in the middle of three beowolves. Allister lashed out with his lance in a circle cutting them all down at the knees. Allister spun his lance around before drawing it back and charging at another group of attacking grimm. While Zade was falling he drew two of his daggers. Zade landed by dragging both of the daggers down the back of a beowolf as he hit the ground. Zade spun around and planted one of the daggers in a creeper's skull. Another beowolf tried to swipe at Zade. Zade stabbed the beowolf's hand and pulled it off balance before sending the other knife straight up the back of the beowolf's neck into its brain. Zade spun around and stabbed an ursa in neck as he repeatedly stabbed it's stomach until it eventually bleed out and began disappearing. Zade turned to another ursa and dropped to his knees slamming his knives into its knees. Zade jumped out of the way of the falling ursa and back in quick enough to slice its neck before it hit the ground. Zade stretched his neck as a beowolf rushed his side Zade rolled underneath it and jumped onto its back. Zade put the blades to the beowolves neck and placed a foot on its back. Zade pulled up and decapitated the beowolf jumping off it's back in a flip. Zade stood up spinning his knives in his hands as a new wave of challengers approached. As Max fell towards

the ground he reached out and caught an ursa's neck with the bottom of his blade. Max used his fall as momentum to swing under the chin of the usra and back up removing its head in the process. While Max floated in the air he drew his pistol and emptied the clip turning three beowolves back into dust. Max fell to the ground again while swinging his axe down bringing it clear through the head of a creeper. Max stayed crouching until and ursa began to attack him. Max matrixed under a swipe and swung his axe around cutting off the ursa's foot. As the ursa fell down Max swiped across his neck slicing it open. Max felt a creeper approaching him from behind. Max flipped the axe in the air once before turning and throwing it and hitting the creeper directly in the face. Max made his way over to his axe and picked it up. Max swung the blade sharply to the side into the shoulder of a beowolf. The beowolf fell to the ground and Max laid into it cutting it several times before it finally let out a final howl and died. Max ran up to one of the city guards who was injured grabbed his rifle and went back to the grimm. As soon as the ship had landed Professor Goodwitch and team RWBY rushed to the eastern gate. Once they arrived they burst the gate before stopping in their tracks. there was no trace of the grimm anywhere and team ENDD was rushing around either helping the medics take care of those injured in the fight or repairing damage to the wall. Professor

Goodwitch stared dumbly at them while Team RWBY looked amazed. Zade was the first to notice the new arrivals.

"I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence. Fret not though. We have seen to the disposal of the grimm." He informed them.

"Uh. Excellent work boys." Professor Goodwitch complimented hesitantly.

"Awesome job guys!" Ruby called out.

"Nice work Al!" Yang also called out earning rather suggestively looks from her team and a curious glare from Goodwitch.

"Nice work indeed." Said a man as he approached the group. He was tall and thin with grey hair and a handlebar moustache(cause i felt like it). He had an air of purpose and experience about him. "Hello. I am Sheriff Cosleray of this town." He spoke with a thick southern accent. "I presume you are Professor Goodwitch and students."

"That would be correct. We received your call and have come to assist." Goodwitch answered.

"Well I'd say you were off to great start." Cosleray complimented gesturing to team ENDD who had by now walked over and were standing by team RWBY. "Why don't you follow me and I'll show where you will be staying." Cosleray suggested as he began walking into the town. Professor Goodwitch motioned and the group began following.

"Were not sure why it started but around 2 weeks ago grimm have been constantly attacking the walls. At first is was small packs of either beowolves or creepers. then they got larger and larger. That

horde you just helped kill was the largest attack so far. The reason we called is because we want you to go out and clear the surrounding forest out as much as possible so that we can have some breathing room to reestablish our defense and acquire reinforcements. This is where you will be staying." Cosleray finished explaining as he stopped in front of a decently sized inn.

"Thank you. We will begin work early tomorrow." Goodwitch replied. with a tip of his hat the sheriff began to walk back out towards the eastern gate. Goodwitch led the two team inside.

"Alright. Go get yourself situated in your room and be back down here in 20 minutes for dinner and briefing." Goodwitch commanded. Darron flipped her a thumbs up as he directed team ENDD up the stairs. Ruby just nodded as her team left. 15 minutes later team RWBY was sitting in team ENDD's room, which was across from their own.

"Man I'm so disappointed! You guys got all the action." Yang complained as she sat on one of the beds next to Allister.

"Hey, what can I say. Our badassery it through the roof." Darron replied cockily.

"Yeah, but I'm curious as to why you picked such a dangerous insertion strategy." Blake commented.

"Because it was the quickest way to engage the enemy and we were aware we were capable of making the landing safely." Zade explained.

"And it was pretty fucking cool." Max clarified.

"That still doesn't change the fact that it was unnecessarily dangerous of you to do so." Weiss stated. Zade moved from his spot on the wall and walked over to Weiss draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Awe, While I'm glad to know that you care for our safety Weiss, but we know what we're doing." Weiss stared at Zade incredulously causing the rest of the group to try and stop themselves for laughing.

"I wish we had gotten to actually see you guys fight though. It was probably cool." Ruby said clearly disappointed.

"Don't worry about it you'll definitely get to see some more of our amazing skills tomorrow." Max reassured making Ruby smile.

"Let's get downstairs so Goodwitch doesn't shoot us." Allister stated looking at the clock in the

room. Everybody nodded and left the room ready to receive mission briefing. downstairs professor Goodwitch was sitting at a large round table awaiting the teams. Once the teams arrived and sat down Goodwitch began her briefing.

"This mission is an extended clearing mission. You will be spending the next couple days doing

nothing except for hunting grimm. Keeping the grimm as far from the village walls until they can reinforce them is the highest priority. Starting tomorrow morning each member of team RWBY will be paired with a member of team ENDD and will be assigned a specific area of the forest to cover" Goodwitch explained.

"Excuse me professor but shouldn't we be working with our actual partners to increase team dynamics?" Weiss asked. Zade shot Weiss a hurt pout while making a heart with his hands. Weiss's face flushed red as team ENDD nearly died laughing. Professor Goodwitch, fortunately, noticed none of this before answering.

"While I understand your concern Professor Ozpin and I still don't trust team ENDD enough to allow them to be unsupervised. This mission will be a rather important indicator in their future at Beacon Academy." Weiss nodded in understanding as team ENDD looked at each other wide eyed. Darron reached out and grabbed his team and brought them close.

"Do not fuck this up." He told them. They nodded quickly. As Darron sat back in his chair professor Goodwitch began to explain the pairings for the mission.

"Yang and Allister with take the eastern forest. Weiss and Zade will cover the northern forest. Blake and Darron will clear out the southern forest. Max and Ruby you will fight in the western forest. I will remain in the city providing support where necessary. Remember that you are to eliminate every Grimm in your path no exceptions. Now get some rest you depart at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning sharp." Goodwitch stood from her desk and left the two teams at the table.

"Well that was fun." Yang stated.

"Exceptionally." Darron answered.

"Well I'm going to take these idiots to bed before they go do something stupid." Darron stood and grabbed Zade and Max by their collars and pulled them towards the stairs. Allister stood to follow Darron when Yang quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm. Allister leant down when she pulled on his arm. Allister wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered before returning to her team. A goofy grin spread across Allister's face as he made his way after Darron. As Yang returned to her team they stared at her.

"I still don't think you should allow yourself to be so enamored with him especially only after a week." Weiss advised.

"Oh shut it. We all know you want to get into Zade's pants all the same." Yang retorted.

"You can't prove that." Weiss huffed as she turned away while her face turned red.

"C'mon guys let's get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Ruby stated as she led her team up to their room for the night. When Darron reached the room he tossed Zade and Max in before following. Allister entered just shortly after with the same stupid grin still on his face.

"What's that look Allister. A certain blonde hair beauty stuck in your head, both of them." Max

teased.

"Oh fuck off." Allister countered.

"Seriously though I need a cold shower right about now." As Allister slipped into the hotel room bathroom he could here all three of his teammates make a whipping sound.

"Fuck you!" He yelled causing the three of them to burst into laughter. While Allister was taking his shower Darron sat in a chair by the window while Max sat on the bed and Zade sat on the floor leaning against a dresser.

"Ok boys while Allister is busy reallocating all attention to brain number 1 let's think for a minute. What's wrong with this whole picture?" Darron asked.

"Grimm don't attack in increasing groups." Max answered.

"Bingo!" Darron yelled

"So why the fuck are grimm making attacks using strategic placement of troop numbers and attack placement?" Darron further asked.

"It's inconclusive. There is no historical context no battle reports that even come close to reporting grimm taking strides to stagger attacks of increasing size. Sure there are reports of grimm attracting other grimm to a field of battle but those are usually just steady streams of arriving grimm rather than what we're seeing here." Zade answered.

"What about a change in grimm psychology? A change in grimm pack mentality could facilitate the combined groups of grimm we saw today plus create alternate territory problems forcing smaller packs to try and engage the town to ensure food for the pack without running into problems from the larger packs." Max suggested.

"Possibly but what possible factor could create such a large shift in the mentality of what might be all the grimm in this region." Darron answered.

"What about a drop in alpha population. Should a the grimm find themselves lacking a leader the could fall under the pack of a different species of alpha. This could alter the grimm behavior because both the old and new pack should retain specific aspects of their own pack. Right." Zade said.

"Sounds reasonable to me. Max after we get back from killing tomorrow I want you to go to the town's hunting lodge and ask around see if you can get some records." Darron ordered.

"No problem boss." Max answered.

"So what I miss?" Allister asked as he walked back into the room.

"Not much until tomorrow. So grab some sleep lover boy." Zade commented before standing and throwing himself on the bed and falling asleep. one by one the rest of the team followed suit ready for whatever they would face or learn tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning came quickly for teams RWBY and ENDD. After a soft awakening for team RWBY by a phone call from professor Goodwitch and a rather rude awakening for team ENDD thanks to the shock collars they were still forced to wear the teams were wide awake for the mission. They loaded onto the airship and were dropped off at their assigned locations.

"Students. It is time to begin your hunt." Professor Goodwitch instructed through the earsets each individual member was wearing.

"Don't forget what we discussed. Show no hesitation. Be at your designated gate by 6 o'clock. Good luck." With that final nod of encouragement the 4 pairings walked off into the forest ready to begin the slaughter. Zade and Weiss moved swiftly through the forest eliminating all the grimm they came across. Zade kicked a beowolf, which had tried to tackle him, into the air when Weiss impaled it with her rapier. The stab killed the beowolf which was the last of the third grimm pack they already had fought today. Zade walked over to Weiss as she resheathed Myseranter.

"Well, that was exciting." Zade commented.

"Yes rather. It's hard to imagine doing this all day though." Weiss answered.

"Well you are huntress in training after all. Learning how to deal with high stamina missions seems rather appropriate." Zade stated. Weiss caught on to his wording quickly.

"Hey, you're also a hunter in training to so this really is necessary for both of us." Weiss declared.

Zade laughed before muttering to himself.

"Much less necessary than you might think." Zade and Weiss began to make their way through the forest in search of more pray.

"So Yang seems to have really attached herself to Allister hasn't she?" Zade asked.

"Yes, it appears she has. I can't say I truly condone it though. I apologize but we've barely known you longer than a week that is definitely not enough time to trust someone so much." Weiss answered.

"Allister does sometimes have that effect on people. What about you though Weiss. Your heart can't be all ice. Are you sure there isn't someone you hold a special warm spot for in you heart." Zade

teased. Weiss knew where Zade was trying to go with this and attempted to evade the subject.

"Well, I really admire my sister, Winter, and would never."

"Really?" Zade interrupted. "You know what I'm talking about. Is there anyone at Beacon or such who has piqued the interest of the heiress's heart which wanders such like that of a hart in search of that which makes lt dart through the air on the wings of love." Zade's sudden shift into an old fashioned poem caused Weiss to nearly fall on the ground laughing.

"Focus please." Came Professor Goodwitch through their headsets. Weiss finally managed to calm herself down as they continued walking.

"To answer your question though. There is somebody. I highly doubt they would ever take notice of someone like me though." Weiss explained. Zade smiled knowingly to himself as he continued to lead through the forest.

"Oh I don't know who knows maybe he could already know you like him and his just waiting for his

chance to teach his snow angel to fly." Zade said in a sort of obvious tone. Zade could feel Weiss sending him a evil look.

"Really. Snow angel do you know how many time people have used that line on me." she complained. Zade turned and bowed to her.

"Well I am so sorry I have disappointed you your highness the Ice Queen. "

"Ugh you dolt!" Weiss insulted as she stormed on ahead to hide the rapidly forming bush on her face. Zade smirked as he turned himself on his heel and was about to follow when he heard Weiss let out a scream. Zade rushed forward and through the bushes before seeing Weiss being carried off by a nevermore.

"Not this crap again!" Weiss yelled as the grimm kept ascending. Zade just looked up at her and laughed.

"Do not laugh at me this is serious!" Weiss scolded. Zade smirked as he ran to the nearest tree and started to climb it.

"Zade what the hell is going on!" Professor Goodwitch yelled through the earpiece.

"Not much Weiss just got a little fresh air is all. I'll have her down shortly."Zade answered.

"You'd better." Professor Goodwitch warned before going quiet. Zade began jumping from the highest

branch of one tree to the highest branch of the next in pursuit of the nevermore. Weiss drew her rapier and attempted a few swings at the beast. The swings caused the animal to slow down just enough that Zade could run up next to it. Zade drew one of the throwing knives from his belt. He aimed it quickly and tossed the knife at the giant bird. The blade spun through the air with incredible speed until it lodged itself in the eye of the nevermore. The giant bird tried to use the claws on its wings to remove the object from its eye. Unfortunately, The nevermore lost track of what it was supposed to be doing, flying. The nevermore crashed into the trees splintering them as it landed on the ground with a loud thud. Zade rushed over to the bird which was now attempting to right itself. Zade arrived at the site just in time to watch it stand back up on its feet. The nevermore tried to take off. Suddenly the bird stopped and came crashing back to earth causing Zade to dive out of

the way to prevent from being crushed, Zade looked around confused and saw that Weiss had managed to use the ice dust in Myseranter to pin the Grimm to the ground. Zade took the opportunity and jumped on the wing of the nevermore. Zade crawled his way up the wing as the nevermore thrashed violently in a futile attempt to shake Zade off. Zade climbed onto the back of the nevermore and moved up to its head. Zade drew one of his daggers and plunged it deep within the

remaining good eye. The nevermore let out a roar of pain as it thrashed ever more violently. Zade managed to hold on throughout the entire ordeal. Zade reached down and proceeded to jam his entire arm into the eye, grabbing the dagger and forcing it all the way into the brain of the beast. The beast let out one final death cry as it toppled forward to the ground and began dissipating. Zade stood up and walked over to pick up the knife he had thrown earlier.

"Well that was rather eye opening wasn't it." Zade remarked looking back at Weiss. Weiss groaned.

"Please tell me you're not following down the dark path that is the humor of puns which has

already devoured our friends Yang and Allister." Weiss seemed to be begging. Zade strolled over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course not Ice Queen(hey!) I usually leave that stuff to them but I just couldn't resist. Let's keep moving." Zade answered while motioning to the path in front of them. Weiss fell into step with him moving on of her hands to rest on top of the one on her shoulder, trapping it there. Zade glanced down at Weiss with a smile as they continued on into the wilderness ready to kill some more grimm. Darron and Blake wove seamlessly throughout the trees in perfect sync. They would take turns popping out of the treeline and kill a grimm pack member before disappearing back into the trees as the other one would take their turn. After the pack had finally been dwindled down Blake and Darron rolled out of the trees and charged the Alpha king taijitu of the pack. The large snake sensed Darron first and sent both heads after him. Darron jumped over the charging white head and spun bringing his blades down slashing at the side of the attacking black head. Darron kept moving up the body until the whitehead returned for a second attack. Darron crossed his swords in an x pattern and used them to block the tip of the snake's nose. The move prevented the snake's mouth from reaching Darron but pushed him of the body and continued to push him across the ground. The black head reared around and moved to strike Darron from the side. Just as it pulled back to strike it was interrupted by multiple bullets fired from Gambol shroud. The head turned around and let out a hiss before lashing out at Blake. Blake jumped using her semblance to propel herself higher in the air. As the black head crashed into the clone it dissipated. The black head stopped and looked around confused as to where its prey could have gone. Blake answered its question as she landed her back on its back and slid down its body. Blake's joy ride came to a swift end as she approached the white head which was still battling Darron for dominance. Blake reverted Gambol shroud to it's katana form and brought it down on the white head. The sudden pain caused the white head to momentarily lose focus on its competition with Darron. Darron seized the opportunity by sliding his blades to open the jaws of the taijitu. Darron skipped into its mouth and brought his swords in a set of slashes splitting the white head in

half horizontally. The white head tried to fight back not realizing it couldn't because all of it's jaw muscles were severed. Darron stepped out of the mouth of the white head and nodded to Blake. Blake nodded back and both of them rushed after the black head. Blake took the lead as the remaining head struck at her. Using her semblance, Blake dashed backwards avoiding the blow as Darron rushed forward unleashing a fury of slashes on the Taijitu's face. The head quickly moved low and

headbutted Darron straight in the stomach. Darron flew through the air before eventually landing and slamming his head against the rock. Darron rolled limply to one side.

"Darron!" Blake called to her childhood friend before returning to the fight in front of her. Blake managed to avoid the taijitu's strikes by using her semblance and managed to place a few strikes here and there but overall she was losing, badly. Blake fired gambol shroud and the attached ribbon over to a nearby tree with the intent of swinging away to buy herself some time to regroup. Somehow, the taijitu caught on and altered it's assault to destroy the tree. Blake retracted Gambol shroud seeing she lost her escape route. The Taijitu circled around Blake, still draggin the barely alive white head behind it. As the snake advanced on her she tried to walk backwards away from it. Blake stumbled and found herself sitting squarely on the ground at the mercy of her predator. The taijitu flicked its tongue as though it were already tasting it's prey. Blake shut her eyes and turned her head as the Taijitu finally lunged. Blake opened her eyes to find that she had not been turned into snake food. She slowly turned her head to see a sight very familiar to her. Darron had jumped in front of her and shoved his

blades straight through the roof of the taijitu's mouth. Blake found herself flashing back to the time they had met. Blake could remember walking with her father. Shehad just turned five and she was with her father to buy a dress for the White Fang gathering that her parents were hosting. Her father was one of the chief executives of the White Fang so this party was rather important to him. Blake wore a beanie to gently cover up her cat ears while her father simply wrapped his golden retriever

tail around his leg. (Cats and Dogs living together holy shit). While her father was looking for something for Blake to wear the following evening, Blake decided to entertain herself as she would pretend to be a ninja darting silently through the clothing racks. Everytime she would move between racks her father would quickly turn around and catch her in the act. Her father would give Blake a warm smile causing her to giggle before trying again. The game went on the entire time Blake's

father was searching. Eventually they decided on a knee length purplish black standard dress. After Blake's father paid for the dress the two of them left the store and made their way down the streets. After a few blocks it began raining. blake danced around in the rain until her father opened the umbrella he had brought just in case. The two continued to walk through the rain. Blake was too young to notice but eventually four men dressed in long black trench coats and hats started following

them. Once Blake and her father he reached the corner Blake's father stopped her and turned around, moving her behind him.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Blake's father asked the men.

"Daddy?" Blake asked confused and a little worried.

"It's alright Blake just do what I say ok." Blake's father responded. Blake nodded as one of the men decided to speak up.

"Mr. Belladonna. We know who you are. Do you know who we are." The man asked.

"Yes." Blake's father answered. The men started to get large rather disturbing grins on their faces.

"The accept your fate you faunus scum." The man said as he and his three companions pulled pistols from their coats.

"RUN BLAKE!" Her father yelled as he drew his own pistol that he always had for a time like this. Blake didn't even hesitate to obey her father as she sprinted down the street away from the fighting. The sounds of multiple guns all firing in unison Blake quickly looked back. The only thing she saw was her father's bloodied arm fall from around the corner into her field of view. The arm bounced limply on the ground and released the gun which skidded away. Blake ran even harder as tears began

to run down her face camouflaged by the rain. Blake couldn't remember how long she ran for, 15 minutes, an hour, she had no way of knowing. Blake ran and ran until her feet gave way under her on the wet ground and she fell face first hard on the ground. Blake curled into a little ball and and cried even harder. The owner of the store came outside to see what happened. He had a concerned face until he noticed Blake's cat ears since her beanie had come of when she fell. His face contorted into one of disgust as he raised the broom he had happened to be carrying at the time and swung the bristles down on Blake.

"Get out of here you faunus scum!" He yelled. "I don't need your disgusting kind tainting the reputation of this shop. Now LEAVE!" Blake cried even harder as she continued to be hit by the man.

Blake wanted nothing more than to just be left alone crying in her little ball but knew that that would never be a reality. Blake eventually picked herself up and sulked away as the shop owner continued to spew insults and even throw a can at her. Blake walked for hours until the rain had stopped and she found a playground with a fence around it. Blake climbed the fence to the playground. At the top her footing slipped and Blake fell to the ground. Upon impact Blake sprained her ankle badly.

Fortune would have it though at least one that day as she found herself on the inside of the fence. Blake managed to crawl herself under the tarp of one of the structures where she curled up again and began to cry.

"Daddy? Where are you?" She kept whispering to herself until she finally fell asleep. The next morning was another trip to hell. Blake was awakened as a group of boys who were much bigger than her and looked to be about 9 began to kick dirt at her.

"Stop." Blake asked meekly ready to break back into tears.

"Awe, look I think the trash has had it's feeling hurt." The boy who looked to be the leader mocked which caused his two friends to snicker. Blake just tried to curl up into a tighter ball, She was scared, alone, and couldn't understand why people were being as mean as they were. Blake's attempt however was futile as the two lackey grabbed her by her ankle. causing her to scream in pain, and dragged her over to the fence. They threw her against the fence as she started to cry again. The leader of the group stood above her.

"Well I think we should have some fun with our trash before we throw it away." He said his

lackeys agreeing immediately. The leader reared a fist back to punch Blake. Blake closed her eyes and covered her ears expecting the impact which never came. Blake slowly opened her eyes to see a boy only a year younger than the group yet still the tallest one there holding the leader's hand back. Blake could sense a large amount of anger and sadness, more than she had ever witnessed in anybody, in this new arrival.

"What are you doing?" The leader demanded.

"Let. her. go." was the

angry response of the new boy.

"Why should we she's just trash ." The leader never got to finish his sentence as the new boy slammed his fist directly into the leader's face. Blake could here the nose snap at the impact. The new boy then grabbed the leaders leg and picked him up throwing him at least 10 feet before he

landed. The two lackey slowly raised their fists but a threatening growl from the new boy sent them scrambling to their leader. As the mean boys were standing up their leader the nice boy took a few deep breaths. Blake could sense the anger dissipating but not the immense sadness. Once the mean boys were gone the nice boy turned to face Blake.

"You're hurt. Let me help you." He said as he took a step forward. Blake responded by pulling her knees to her face, further aggravating her sprained ankle, and tried to hide her head. The boy's expression softened and he sat down across from Blake. Slowly but surely Blake raised her head to look at the boy.

"Y-y-you will help me, not be mean like those others." Blake managed in a dry raspy voice trembling on the verge of tears again.

"No I won't hurt you. I promise I will help you." The boy answered softly.

"O-ok." Blake said. The boy stood up and smiled reaching down to Blake.

"I'm Darron." He introduced. Blake looked up at Darron and couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Blake." She said as she gently placed her hand in his. Darron reached down and picked Blake up holding her close to his chest. Blake instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Darron looked warmly down at Blake as he noticed the cat ears on her head.

"C'mon kitten let's get you home." Darron whispered as he carried Blake off.

"Fuck!" Darron's exclamation of pain snapped Blake out of her flashback, Blake saw Darron sitting on the ground. The king taijitu had long since disintegrated but it's two large front fangs remained embedded in Darron's biceps. Blake quickly rushed over to him.

"Darron are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Stings like a bitch though. " Darron calmly answered as he tried to control his

breathing stopping him from contracting his biceps and aggravating the issue. Blake immediately got on her headset.

"Professor Goodwitch I need a medical evac to this location immediately!" Blake called. "What's the situation?" Goodwitch asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Darron has two alpha king taijitu fangs stuck in his biceps. They are in deep and I don't think they can be removed without him bleeding out to quickly. His breathing has remained steady so I'm assuming he was fortunate enough to not be injected with poison." Blake responded. Blake looked over and saw a bite mark just above the place where the tooth had punctured.

"Confirmed. No Poison. Darron sucked all of it out." Blake added.

"A medical airship is enroute to your position. it will arrive in 10 minutes lockdown an LZ." Goodwitch instructed Blake. Blake dragged Darron over to a nearby tree and propped him against it. Blake quickly ran around the immediate forest to ensure that there was no grimm pack nearby. Once she was satisfied she swiftly returned to Darron's side. Darron was beginning to struggle with keeping his eyes open. Blake looked down and finally grasped how much blood he had really lost. His entire shirt and Jacket were stained with the red liquid. Even Blake's hands were red from when she dragged him. Darron's head lolled forward until Blake grabbed it righting it and slightly smacking his face.

"C'mon stay awake the ship is almost here. You're gonna be ok. I know it." Blake's voice slowly became more frantic at the thought of losing her greatest friend barely a week later she had finally gotten him back.

"You're my greatest friend Darron. I can't let you die. Not after I finally got you back." She said to him tears threatening to fall. Darron's expression fell, although that went unnoticed by Blake, at the mention of the word friend. Nonetheless he flashed a smirk at Blake.

"Don't cry Blake. I've always hated seeing you cry. Don't worry I'll do my best." Darron managed to get out. Darron saw a medical team approaching him rapidly with a stretcher as he finally fell into the blackness.

Allister and Yang were rather preoccupied with their current predicament to notice the airship returning to the city with Darron onboard. Yang punched a creeper on top of it's head firing one of her shotgun rounds and killing it. Yang placed her hands on her knees panting. Her break was short lived, however, as a beowolf came flying through the trees and literally went splat against a tree. Yang started running towards where the beowolf had been ejected from. Yang pushed her way through

the underbrush and saw Allister, lance drawn, in the middle of three advancing beowolf's. Allister twirled his lance over his head before gripping the lance and spinning around. As Allister was spinning Yang could have sworn she saw a white light twinkle in his eye for a second. Suddenly Allister completed the spin swinging the lance so fast the blade cleaved through all of the beowolves in one stroke. The shockwave was even strong enough to cut through the nearby trees. Yang found

herself unable to move as she was still in shock at Allister's display of raw power. Allister picked Yang up and began running trying to avoid the trees that had began crashing down behind him. Once they were in the clear Allister placed Yang back down on the ground.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to how strong you can be." Yang said slightly laughing.

"Well you better, cause the gun show is in town and you have first row seats." Allister boasted. Yang blushed as she scoffed.

"Thanks, I'll pass but thanks for the invite." Yang teased with a wink.

"Oh yeah," Allister played along leaning in close to Yang's face. "You're the only one invited." Yang spun around and began to walk away hiding how red her face was becoming.

"Let's look over there why don't we." She suggested as Allister followed her laughing. The two

of them walked for a couple of minutes before Yang noticed a cave inside a nearby cliff face. Yang's face donned a sly smirk before glancing back at Allister. She ran up and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon I have an idea." Yang began dragging a rather confused yet interested Allister over to where the cave was. Allister smirked as his mind ran through a number of different scenarios this might lead to, some of which he liked very much. Once they reached the edge of the cave Yang contacted.

"Professor Goodwitch Allister and I are going to inspect a rather large cave for any grimm packs. It looks deep so we may lose radio contact." Yang informed the professor.

"Very well, just report on whatever you find." Came Goodwitch's answer. Yang smiled as she pulled off both Allister's and her own headsets and tossed them to the side. Yang pulled Allister into the cave far enough that they could still see each other but wouldn't be noticed by any random passerby outside. Yang pushed Allister's chest hard sending him back into the wall of the cave. Yang gave Allister no reprieve as she immediately jumped into his arms and crashed her lips into his own. Allister easily caught her and held her up to his height as her kissed her back with the same fervor. The two kissed passionately in place for a moment. Eventually they ran out of air and had to pull away. Allister took the opportunity and began to kiss and suck at Yang's neck. Yang let out a soft moan as she felt

Allister suck on her pulse point. Allister walked forward and pressed Yang up against the opposite wall before returning to her lips for another intense kiss. Yang brought her hands up and began to run them through Allister hair. Their impromptu makeout session continued until Yang reached down and tried to remove Allister's jacket. Suddenly Allister broke off the kiss dropped Yang and stepped back. Yang landed on the floor with a thud.

"Hey! what gives Al?" Yang asked. Yang looked up and saw Allister looking...was that nervous? Allister's expression softened as he took a seat against the wall right next where Yang was. Allister reached out and pulled Yang in close to his side. Yang hugged him back immediately hoping it would make him feel better.

"Yang, can I talk to you for a minute?" Allister asked tenderly.

"Anything, you know that." Yang responded just as cautiously.

"What are we?" Allister asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean Allister." Yang answered.

"I mean what are we in relation to each other. Ever since I got here you've been the greatest thing that has happened. Then there was that incident 2 days ago and you've been all over me, not that I necessarily mind, but I just want to know whether or not you are doing this for real or just treating this like some dalliance that can just be cut off."

"I I don't understand." Yang responded sounding as nervous as she felt.

"I'm asking if you really have feeling for me or are just using me as a piece of meat. Every day it was little tease there, or a whisper there. Answer me straight. Is this something or nothing." Allister was answered as Yang pulled moved herself into his lap and kissed him deeply. After she pulled away she finally spoke.

"Well honestly at first I wasn't quite sure either. I mean you just showed up one day andyou are so hot and so funny I didn't know what to do. I wasn't until you rescued me the other day that I finally realized what you had become to me so quickly. I want to be more than just friends Allister. Do you?... baby." Allister chuckled at the immediate yet hesitant pet name.

"Absolutely little dragon." Allister answered. The two smiled at each other for a moment reveling in the happiness of their newly founded relationship. Yang slowly leaned forward. Allister puckered his lips expecting another kiss but was rather disappointed when Yang just kissed his nose, giggled, and started running towards the start of the cave. Allister just sat there for a second until he heard Yang.

"C'mon big guy we've already been down here long enough. Professor Goodwitch might start getting suspicious." Allister's face broke into a grin as he stood up and started chasing Yang to the mouth of the cave. Yang had almost reached the entrance when she looked in front of her and stopped

abruptly. Allister caught up not far behind.

"Hey Yang what's... up." Allister's voice trailed off as he also notice the unusually large deathstalker standing right outside the mouth of the cave staring at them.

"Ok then. Let's kill it." Allister said. His voice brought Yang back to reality as she nodded and cocked back her ember celica.

"Hell yeah." Yang agreed and the two of them rushed the beast. Allister was the first one out of the cave and the deathstalker gave out what sounded like a battle cry as it tried to slam one of its claws down on Allister. Allister stopped run and put up both hands. The claw came crashing down on Allister with force incredible enough to kick up the surrounding dirt.

"AL!" Yang exclaimed as she rolled behind a swipe from the other claw and jumped over a stab from the deathstalker's tail. Yang glanced over to see the dirt settling. Within the remains of the dirt cloud Allister stood blocking the massive claw above his head. Allister pushed up throwing off the claw and lifting the legs of the deathstalker on that side into the air. Alliter extended his lance and cocked it back aiming it at the beast. Allister threw the lance forward with such force Yang could hear the the sonic boom as it flew through the air. The lance penetrated the joint of each of the deathstalkers legs,severing them, as each respective leg hit the ground. The sudden lack of stability caused the deathstalker to fall to one side. Yang took the opportunity to run at the deathstalker's head. As Yang ran she failed to notice the claw that was racing to cut her in half. By the time Yang did notice, however it was to late and the deathstalker's claw was preparing to snap her in half. Yang tried to jump out of the claws way but didn't quite get high enough. The claw may not have cut her in half but it did catch her ankle. With a mighty throw the deathstalker sent Yang flying into the air. The deathstalker pulled back it's tail to try and impale her. The deathstalker soon found that an attack was futile since Allister was standing behind the beast holding its tail in place. With a intense yell Allister managed to snap the tail of the deathstalker in half. The beast let out a pained roar at its newest injury. Allister ran around the side of the deathstalker that still had the damaged legs. Allister jumped in the air and used the deathstalker's amputated tail to jam it through one of the claws, pinning it to the ground. Allister then jumped on the unrestrained claw and used it's thrashing to to propel himself in the air. On his way up he saw Yang descending to the ground. Allister reached out a hand which Yang eagerly accepted. Allister pulled Yang up and whipped her down towards the deathstalker. Yang righted herself in the air and pulled a fist back as she rapidly approached the deathstalker, and

a cone of air formed around her. Yang brought her fist down on the head of the deathstalker as hard as she could. Yang's strength combined with her speed caused the body of the deathstalker to, literally, explode. Yang was thrown back by the sheer force of her own blow. Yang skidded and rolled along the ground before finally coming to a stop. Yang sat up just in time to witness Allister land. Allister walked over to Yang and she just threw her head back laughing. Allister cocked an eyebrow

in curiosity until she explained.

"That was so cool! How do you manage to not go flying after punching something as hard as you do?" Allister just shrugged.

"Lots of practice." He answered. Allister reached down and Yang accepted it pulling herself to her feet.

"I don't know anything that could top that today." Yang stated.

"Me neither but before we find out why don't you go grab the headsets so Goodwitch doesn't maul us to death. Then we can go find my lance." Allister replied motioning to the line of trees that all had neat little holes in them from where Allister's supersonic lance throw had pierced them. Yang stared at the holes for few moments incomplete silence. Then started laughing even harder as she made her way over to where she had dropped the headsets earlier. Yang tossed Allister his as she began

walking after the trees to search for Allister's weapon. Allister fell into step next to her and quietly slid his hand into Yang's. Yang's smile stuck to her face for the remainder of the mission.

Max and Ruby walked through the forest happily and mercilessly slaying any grimm packs that were unfortunate enough to have crossed their paths. They were currently dispatching a small group of creepers that they had stumbled upon. One of the creepers had tried to lunge at Max. Max turned his

axe blade sideways and shoved it into the mouth of the creeper. The blade locked against the creature's teeth and the two began a game of tug of war. Unfortunately

for the creeper the contest was merely a diversion as Ruby used her semblance to dash by decapitating the creeper, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake, Ruby

continued to move forward and aimed herself at another creeper when she was headbutted in the side by a lucky creeper. Ruby let out a quick gasp of pain as she rolled on the ground. The creeper was about to pounce at Ruby when Max swooped in from behind and planted his axe deep in the head the beast.

"Thanks." Ruby said as Max helped her up.

"No problem." Max answered already turning to fight the remaining monsters. Ruby converted Crescent Rose into it's sniper mode and Max drew his magnum. Max dropped to one knee and aimed his pistol, while Ruby used his shoulder as a support for her sniper. The two of them opened fire on the advancing grimm. By the time both of them had emptied their clips 4 more creepers had disintegrated. Ruby placed her foot on Max's other shoulder and pushed herself into the air. Ruby returned Crescent Rose to its scythe mode and brought it down slicing another creeping in half. In the wake of Ruby's attack Max rolled forward and brought his axe around slicing the jaw off of another creeper. Max and Ruby turned to see the final creeper of the group standing before them.

"Whoa that's a big creeper." Ruby commented. "

Yep, It's must be the alpha." Max added.

"It's so cool." Ruby folded up Crescent Rose and put it away before turning to Max

with a smile.

"This is so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's like being a real huntress." Max just smiled back.

"Don't get too worked up though it can only get harder from here." he cautioned.

"Yeah I know." Ruby responded sounding slightly disappointed. "But hey though, On a different note that pack probably put us over 100 confirmed kills for the day." Max added. Ruby's face brightened up.

"Oh yeah that's probably right. Oh man, the others are gonna be so jealous we killed so many

grimm." Ruby squealed. Max laughed.

"I don't think you need to kill grimm to make people jealous." Ruby blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment.

"Be careful if you're going to talk that way. Yang might hear you and that probably won't very well." Ruby cautioned, still blushing. "

To speak the truth about you. I don't mind a little Yang." Max responded. Ruby blushed again

"Comeonletgomaybethere'ssomethingoverthere."Ruby scrambled as she dashed off into the forest.

"Really Ruby. I can't make you that nervous. Can I?" Max called after her as he stepped into the bushed following the small trail of roses she left in her wake. Max followed the roses through the forest for a short while before they stopped completely. Max looked around confusedly. Suddenly he smirked as he heard a ruffle from the trees above him. Ruby dropped down and onto his back. Max managed to hold himself upright despite the sudden addition of weight.

"Awe you're no fun." Ruby complained.

"Sorry, that's just not the way the cookie crumbled today." Max responded. Suddenly Ruby's brightened.

"Oh my God. Did you bring cookies, Seriously. I love cookies." Ruby started cheering. Max just started laughing again.

"What?" Ruby asked staring at Max.

"I never said I had cookies, I just made a simple cookie analogy." Max explained.

"Oh," Ruby squeaked as she sunk to the ground and frowned at the lack of cookies.

"On the other hand I did bring a box of cookies that I managed to buy before we left this morning that I would be more than happy to share if the right person asked nicely." Max mentioned. Ruby's face instantly brightened as Max revealed a small box of cookies. Ruby suddenly jumped on Max scrambling for the box. Max raised the box just out of Ruby's reach.

"C'mon Max this is not fun. I really want those cookies." Ruby complained still trying to reach for the box that was just out of the reach of her fingertips.

"I did say they'd have to ask nicely." Max clarified with a wink. Ruby's face flushed in embarrassment as she lowered herself off of Max and lowered her head for a moment. When Ruby raised her head she gave Max the cutest, most persuasive puppy eyes she could muster.

"Pleeeeeease." She asked in the most adorable tone she could conceive. Max caved tossing her the box.

"Damn was that cute." Max muttered to himself in defeat.

"You're awesome." Ruby said barely understandable due to the cookies she had already shoved in her mouth. Max laughed as he ran over to where Ruby was greedily eating every cookie she could find. Once Ruby had finished the box.(30 seconds) she wrapped Max in a hug sending a small blush through his cheeks.

"You're the best friend ever." she stated.

"I don't know about that." Max answered.

"There's Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune. You have plenty friends who could be better than me." "Nonsense." Ruby stated

"None of them ever bring me cookies. Furthermore nobody likes weapons and building stuff like I do. You are probably the only person here who actually understands me."

"Thank you." Max answered unsure of how to proceed with such knowledge.

"Hey why don't we hang out more after this mission k?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely." Max answered flashing Ruby a smile. Their moment was cut short as the ground began to tremble beneath their feet. Suddenly a goliath came bursting through the tree line.

"A goliath!" Ruby yelled in surprise unfurling Crescent Rose.

"Don't worry about it. It's too small to be an adult. An adolescent if I had to guess." Max reassured Ruby as he unhooked his axe. Max and Ruby were being stared down by the Goliath before it let out a massive roar and charged. Ruby and Max dodged to the sides.

"Ruby get its legs I'll keep it distracted." Max commanded as he ran back out in front of the beast. Max expertly weaved around the tusks of the Goliath as it tried to impale him. Ruby used her semblance to dash under the Goliath slowly whittling away at its legs with her scythe. Max eventually miscalculated and was one of the tusks grabbed the back of his jacket. suddenly Max found

himself being swung through the air over and over and the Goliath struggled to remove him. Ruby, not noticing Max's new situation, continued cutting until one of the legs was severed. the Goliath lost its balance and came tumbling to the ground bringing Max with it. Max let out a grunt of pain as his entire body was slammed into the ground. Ruby ran over as Max was peeling himself off the ground.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine, but a little annoyed." Max answered. The two of them turned to the Goliath that was struggling to get back to it's feet. Max nodded at Ruby. Ruby dashed forward and sliced a deep cut running all the way down the young Goliath's body causing it to disintegrate. Ruby bounded back over to Max.

"Yeah another kill." She cheered.

"Yep nice work but we better head back it's almost time for us to get picked up. " Max answered as the two of them began to make their way to their assigned gate. Just as Max and Ruby arrived at the gate the airship assigned to pick them up landed. Max and Ruby boarded to see Allister and Yang, Holding hands, talking animatedly with Weiss and Zade, while professor Goodwitch stood close by.

"What's up guys?" Max greeted.

"Not much sup with you?" Allister answered.

"A lot."Ruby answered. "We killed hundreds of grimm. Even a baby goliath. It was so cool."

"Wow, looks like we really missed out on something fun." Yang continued. Ruby nodded emphatically. Once Max and Ruby had taken their seats and the airship had lifted off did professor Goodwitch speak up.

"Teams, I have some news." The 6 settled down to pay attention to their instructor.

"Today's

mission went smoothly and perfectly. The city was able to complete so much needed reconstruction with practically no grimm intervention. Good work." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement of the professor's praise. Something didn't feel right though.

"Hey, Where is Darron and Blake?" Ruby asked. Professor Goodwitch mood darkened.

"At 3:45 this afternoon Blake called for medical attention. Darron had been impaled in his arms by two large king taijitu fangs and had lost large amounts of blood. Darron lost consciousness as the medical team arrived. He was air shipped to the hospital where he underwent immediate surgery for his injuries. As far as I'm aware he is still asleep. Blake is unharmed but refuses to leave his side." Goodwitch explained. The reactions from the two teams could not have been more opposite. Team RWBY jumped up in shock and worry.

"Is he ok?. What exactly happened. How is Blake taking this!" The all yelled at once, worried about their friend. Team ENDD stayed calm.

"Cool." Was the only thing Allister said. Weiss immediately spun around.

"How can you guys be so calm. Your leader is apparently in a state of near death and you guys are acting like you don't care at all!" She demanded.

"We do care." Zade answered.

"We know Darron better than anyone. I've seen him in far worse conditions than this. The three of us have the utmost confidence that he will be fine."

"Exactly." Max continued.

"There was a time where we were the four of us were running through the city we lived outside of endurance exercise. We were maybe 13 at the time. We were jogging along as usual when suddenly some drunk idiot fell out of a bar and crashed into Darron. And of course altercation occurred and Darron got pulled inside the bar by a hoard of the man's friends. Imagine what 12 adults vs one 13 year old boy. Darron actually managed to defeat 8 of them before we could dispatch of the other 4. Darron didn't get out unscathed though. He had swollen eye, a cut lip, at least 13 broken bones, a dislocated shoulder, a few shallow stab wounds from a guy who had bared a switchblade at some point

during the fight, and shards of glass littered in his skin from multiple bottles that had been shattered during the conflict. Darron was back to perfect condition 2 days later. If that doesn't justify our trust in our leader than I don't know what does." Max finished his story and watched as team RWBY tried to comprehend what they had just been told.

"Wow." Was all Ruby could say.

"We should still check in on him once we land though." Yang added. The rest of the teams nodded in agreement as the airship continued its course. Once the ship landed Professor Goodwitch immediately led teams RWBY and ENDD to the hospital where Darron was staying. Goodwitch opened the door and gasped. The two teams rushed forward to see what caused the sudden outburst. Two nurses had pulled a white sheet over Darron's body and were cleaning up the machine's that they assumed were supposed to be vital monitors. Blake was curled up in a corner of the room crying her eyes out. The

two teams stared in shock as the nurses left the room.

"We did everything we could." One of the nurse said as she walked past. The two teams and Professor

Goodwitch slowly walked up to Darron's bed.

"No way." Ruby whispered as she started to cry. Yang and Weiss soon followed suit. The remaining members of team ENDD just stared at the body of their leader with stoic faces.

"FUCK!" Allister suddenly roared as he brought a fist down on Darron's chest. Darron's body bounced on the bed limply a few times before resettling. Professor Goodwitch walked over to comfort the crying Blake.

"How? How could he have just died? How could he just leave me?" Blake asked as she buried her face into Professor Goodwitch's chest.

"There there child. There's nothing you could've have done. C'mon let's go get some tea, calm down, and you could explain to us exactly how this happened." Blake nodded and allowed professor Goodwitch to lead her out of the room, Followed by the rest of the team who were still to in shock to say anything.

"Go with them Zade make sure they are ok." Allister ordered. Zade nodded before making his way to the door and following team RWBY.

"Max, Darron gave you a mission last night right? GO get it done. I'd just like to have a moment alone with him." Max could hear the sadness creeping into Allister's voice and left on his assignment. Once Allister was the only one left in the room he closed and locked the door before turning back to his friend.

"You can wake up now. They are gone." Allister said. Suddenly the sheet was thrown up in the air and Darron started taking really deep breaths.

"Shit, Do you know how hard it is to hold your breath and control your heartbeat for that long?" Darron asked. Allister just laughed.

"You know Goodwitch is going to remove one of your balls for this little prank right." Darron sat himself up against the headboard with a nod. "Yeah but I think I can manage it." He answered jokingly. Allister's expression suddenly darkened as he moved to sit on the counter directly across from Darron.

"Cut the crap boss, What the fuck is going?" Allister asked.

"What are you talking about?" Darron countered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What happened. Ever since we got here you've been so unusually happy for who you usually are. I mean, yeah you're always ready to make a joke or a quick verbal smack at Zade or Max when they're being a little bitch but this. It's been nothing but smiles and sunshine, plus we had the Pyrrha fiasco and now this. Something's off. Especially in the fact that you're apparently so fucking happy but won't tell Blake shit about how you love her. What the fuck?" By now Darron's demeanor was just as serious as Allister's.

"The reason I won't tell Blake is because I'm so happy all the time." Allister raised an eyebrow.

"I don't follow." Allister said.

"Look, The reason I won't tell Blake is because I need the pain to keep my semblance active. Ever since it's been suppressed by these cuffs, The voices have disappeared and I don't know what will happen if I become so void of negative feelings." Darron answered.

"Wait wait wait. The voices are gone?" Allister asked incredulously. Darron nodded. "Holy shit these cuffs really have cut off all ties to our semblance haven't they. But, no I understand. However, you can't keep fucking beating around the bush. You are going to need to tell her or you might lose her."

Allister stated

"That does seem to be the dilemma isn't it. All I know for sure now is that the voices have disappeared and I'm happy." Darron responded.

"Bullshit. You've never given a fuck about how happy you were. All you ever cared about was making the pain of others less. What has happened." Allister started to yell.

"Al, This shit is not about me being happy. This is me enjoying the time I have to be happy before I know i need to deal with the voices again." Darron shuddered at the thought before continuing. "I just want to do me for this time and if I need to postpone telling Blake anything until then, then so be it." Allister nodded understandingly. Allister quickly disappeared from the room and appeared a few seconds later with a body bag, presumably stolen from the morgue. Darron and Allister smiled mischievously to one another as Darron started to lay himself in the bag.

"Let's do this shit." Darron stated. Darron and Allister high fived as Allister finished zipping Darron inside the bag, threw the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the hospital. Zade was in team RWBY's room trying his best to keep everything calm. He held Weiss close to his chest as he stroked her hair reassuring her. Ruby and Yang held onto each other in their mourning, and Blake leaned

against Zade's back. The four girls continued to mourn the loss of their new friend when they heard a knock at the hotel room door. Zade slowly removed himself from Blake and Weiss as he went to go see who was knocking. The four girls gathered behind them just as curious. Zade opened the door to reveal Allister with a full body bag slung over his shoulder. Zade stepped aside and Allister walked into the room, flashing Zade an unnoticeable wink. Allister placed the body bag on one of the beds and unzipped it. Darron's body laid still on the mattress. Each of the girls placed a hand on him and said something though brief was somewhat sentimental.

"Goodbye Darron. You were… so… cool" Ruby rasped that last part out as she started to cry again.

"Fuck man. Sucks you had to die so soon." Yang added in her own special tender way as Alastair walked behind her and wrapped her in a hug from behind.

"Well, I suppose I must thank you for at least being one source of normalcy in helping us deal with the rest of these hooligans." Weiss added making everyone laugh slightly. Blake stepped forward. Her voice choked with tears.

"Darron… I I I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, my favorite person in this world. I'll miss you." Blake then bent down to place a kiss on Darron's forehead. Just as she was about to connect the fingers in Darron's left hand twitched. Blake shot up straight.

"Did you see that!" She yelled. The fingers on Darron's hand continued to twitch with increasing intensity. Suddenly Darron's entire body began to convulse. The girls screamed as they stepped around the body. Allister and Zade moved to the bottom of the bed, inconspicuously fistbumping each other. The Girls continued to stare unsure of what to do as Darron's spasm grew even more

violent. Suddenly everything stopped. Darron fell still and everyone just stood staring.

"D-Darron?" Blake asked cautiously. Darron's eyes snapped open and he lunged off the bed at Blake. The girls screamed and jumped back. Blake jumped over the other bed in the room as Darron rolled off the bed and scrambled up the other one trying to chase her. Yang grabbed Darron's ankle and threw him to the other side of the room. Darron hit the wall and bounced to the ground before

standing up and racing towards the girls. Allister and Zade had retreated to a corner of the room so that the would be out of Darron's way, trying hard as possible not to laugh.

"Zombie!" Ruby yelled as she unfurled Crescent Rose. Ruby took a swing at Darron, who managed to dodge the swing and move around the outside of the weapon. Ruby ran backwards tripping into Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Team RWBY fell in a jumbled mass just in front of the door. Darron seemed to shudder a he stood still for a moment. Darron jumped at the girls with a mix of a roar and a groan. The girls screamed and closed their eyes.

"Fuck!" The girls open their eyes to see

Darron pushed back towards the other side of the room holding his nose as he kneeled. They looked up to see professor Goodwitch standing at the door. Team RWBY stood up as did Darron.

"What is the meaning of this?" Goodwitch demanded.

"Nothing, nothing. just a little joke." Darron answered. Team RWBY stared at him, their

faces slowly growing angrier.

"You let us think you were dead. You made us feel so bad for a joke?" Yang asked obviously dumbstruck. Darron pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Yep that sounds about right." He answered.

"And you guys were in on it?" Weiss directed toward Allister and Zade, who merely replied with

thumbs up's.

"You ASSHOLES!" Blake screamed as All of team RWBY brandished their weapons and advanced on the three. Darron, Allister, and Zade started to slowly back away.

"C'mon now. Let's not do anything rash." Darron tried to diffuse the situation.

"Oh it's far too late for that." Ruby responded. Darron threw an amused look at Goodwitch, who just shrugged and left.

"We fucked up." Zade inputted. "

No! thank you. I hadn't noticed." Allister responded sarcastically.

"Shit." was

the last thing Darron said before team RWBY attacked. Max strolled through the village streets until he had come across the hunting management office. It was an old western styled establishment that not only kept the hunting records but sold much of the equipment needed. Max entered and walked up to the man who appeared to be running the place.

"Hello may I help you?" The man asked politely.

"Yes, I am one of the hunters here for the mission and I was wondering if you could tell me if

there has been an increase in Alpha grimm hunting. It's for a school project?" Max answered."Sure just one second." The man replied. He ducked into the back room behind his desk and reappeared a few moments later.

"Here we are. Yeah there has been an increase in alpha killings. It started 5 weeks ago and even skyrocketed the week later… that's odd." Max noticed the quick add on of the man.

"What's odd?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. I just think it's a coincidence that this coincides with the

arrival of Griven tech industries who just opened up an office here about these times." The man explained. Max flipped through the records quickly.

"Would you mind if I borrowed these for a little while?" Max asked.

"No problem." The man replied. "Just make sure you have it back here before you leave ok."

"No problem and thank you." Max said as he grabbed the file and made his way out the door and back to the hotel. Behind one of the many shelves a nearly invisible man dressed head to toe in black placed a call on his scroll.

"The targets have been confirmed spotted in Sirak." He spoke in a low whisper.

"Excellent. Follow them. Now that we've found them we can proceed to phase 2. Don't lose them." A obviously distorted voice ordered before hanging up the phone. The man in black put away his scroll before following Max out of the store.


	10. Chapter 10

Max returned to the hotel to find it exactly as he expected. Allister, Zade, and Darron using the table in team RWBY's hotel room to cover their retreat as the girls relentlessly attempted to dismember them. Max hid himself around the corner until Team ENDD had safely secured themselves within their room. Max stiffened and held his breath as some of the papers fell out of the folder and noisily fluttered to the ground.

"What was that?" Max could hear Weiss asking from down the hall. Max began to sweat in fear of becoming the next target of team RWBY's wrath.

"It's was probably nothing." Blake reassured as Team RWBY ducked back into their room. Max sighed as he heard their door shut behind them.

"Are they gone?" Max stood straight up and spun around to see a man who looked just as scared for his life as Max was.

"Yeah, go." Max answered and the man made a mad, yet quiet dash down the hallway. Max laughed to himself as he gathered up the spilled papers and quietly walked to his room. Max was about to open the door when he heard the door of team RWBY open behind him. Max froze in fear.

"I'm going to the vending machine I'll be rig…. YOU!" Yang yelled as she noticed Max. Max turned around to defend himself when suddenly the door to his room opened up and two pairs of hands dragged him in before the door was shut again rather rapidly. Allister and Darron all but threw Max onto one of the beds as Zade began locking the locks on the door as quickly as possible.

"I take it your joke went just as planned." Max stated.

"Hell yeah." Darron answered. The two high fived and laughed.

"Alright so what goodies did you get for us today Max?" Allister asked.

"Well I may have found some interesting shit but first we got to move some stuff." Max. Darron and Max sat on one bed while Zade and Allister sat on the other one facing them. The desk in the room had been cleared and placed between them. Max placed the file on the table, opened it, and began to start explaining what he had found.

"Alright, So I found out that there's a new company in town. Their called Griven Tech and they apparently just opened a new R&D branch in the village 5 weeks ago. That seems to coincide with the fact that the heightened grimm alpha killing which we expected have increased. I think that solves our problem right there." Max explained.

"Yeah especially since Griven is one of the quickest up and coming military tech companies to

come out of Atlas." Allister added.

"Don't get too excited ladies." Zade warned.

"Why? What did you find?" Darron asked.

"Based on this Griven tech isn't the one reporting these alpha killings. It is others who are stumbling upon the corpses who are filing them. Even more so they aren't describing these grimm as being killed by any gun or blade. They report the bodies being mangled and shredded as though they were attacked by a wild animal of some sorts. And hello dumb motherfuckers grimm dissolve when there killed these are not. Obviously something that these guys are doing is the cause of it." Zade answered.

"Ok so tomorrow after we're done killing grimm, without anymore problems to get us in trouble with team RWBY again, we can talk to professor Goodwitch and see if we can get anymore information

about the research these guys are doing here." Darron decreed.

"Cool." the rest of the team responded in unison, before heading off to bed in preparation for

tomorrow's events. Back in team RWBY's room the four girls sat around still steaming about the, in their opinion, truly infuriating joke Darron pulled.

"How dare they do something like that to us? They nearly scared us half to death." Weiss asked.

"Well I mean he did think it was a joke, and we did totally underestimate his resilience." Yang replied.

"Don't you dare defend them. Just because you and Allister have gotten… closer doesn't mean you should start defending him for everything stupid he does, and don't even get me started on the rest of them. They knew and still allowed us to believe he was actually dead." Weiss ranted.

"Weiss, calm down." Ruby implored. "They were just,i guess, having fun in their own way. Why should we be mad. Regardless everyone ended up ok so I don't see the problem."

"Ruby, they let us believe he had died. that's not exactly a matter you should mess around with. Don't you agree Blake." Weiss scolded turning to the cat faunas. Blake remained quiet as the night as she sat with her knees to her chest on the chair in the room. Yang made her way over and pulled Blake into a hug.

"It's ok he's fine, he will always be fine." Yang tried to comfort.

"Damn it." Blake said. Yang looked down at Blake.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just that… He was my best friend and this is the second time he's let me think he has died. At least this time he returned in a matter of hours rather than a matter of years. And he was actually pretty creative and effective with jokes in our childhood, as little as he ever made them. I was never good at staying mad at him." Blake answered. Yang quickly spun around to address Weiss.

"See she's already forgiven him and she's the one who was hurt the most by this whole thing. So what stick climbed up your ass?"

"Nothing, I just think that what they did was highly irresponsible and equally terrifying to everyone else. They should no better than to mess around with stuff like that. But I guess if Blake can after such a short period of time, so can I." Weiss conceded.

"Yay, we're all friends again." Ruby cheered.

"Are you sure Ruby? Are you sure we're all just friends?" Yang asked suggestively.

"W-what do you mean Yang?" Ruby countered.

"Oh nothing, I was just observing the fact that when you and Max made your way to the airship yesterday you guys seemed like the best of friends. Are you sure you haven't gotten your crush on him to develop into something… more?" Yang stated raising her eyebrows.

"No Yang nothing has happened. I haven't even told him." Ruby answered.

"Awe, You got to tell him eventually. And the same goes for you ice queen." Yang said. Ruby glared at her sister.

"And by what do you mean by that. Are you assuming that there is some romantic connection between me and Zade, that is absurd in every definition of the word. I mean, what is there to like about him. He's tall, well mannered, an excellent fighter, rather intelligent… shit." Weiss tried to deny until she heard what she was rest of the team just stared at her knowingly.

"Hmph." Weiss breathed as she stormed over to her bed and laid down. The rest of the team laughed at Weiss's defeat. Suddenly Blake's scroll started to ring.

"Hello." Blake answered.

"Hey, Blakey. What's up how's your mission going." Sun said through the line.

"Oh it's good. we mostly spent the day clearing the forest around the village. My old friend Darron did get himself hurt pretty badly by a king taijitu though." Blake answered, unaware that Yang and Ruby were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"That's cool. I'm sure he's fine. Anyway I have a great story to tell you." Sun spoke. Blake recoiled slightly at the way Sun just brushed the mention of Darron's injury away and started telling Blake

another story about something stupid his team did. Blake listened attentively until he had finished that story. Blake soon realized that she was in fact rather tired and not up for anymore of Sun's droning.

"Hey, Sun. I hate to interrupt you but I have a busy day tomorrow and I need some sleep." Blake said yawning through the phone.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Love you, bye," Sun answered.

"Love you too." Blake hung up her scroll and and saw an expectant Yang and Ruby sitting right in front of her.

"What do you want?" Blake asked.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Yang asked in response.

"Do what to myself?" Blake answered.

"Why do you date Sun. it's obviously not right for you so why do you keep doing it." Yang accused.

"What do you know about what is right for me or not." Blake countered.

"I know because I've watched you date him for months. He's an inconsiderate idiot. You never get to say anything, yes I know that isn't your strong suit, regardless, even just know when you wanted to talk to him about something seriously important like the near death of your best friends whom you've only been reconnected with for a week he just brushed anything you had to say aside and started talking about himself and his team. You can't tell me that's good in anyway. Furthermore, He is an

idiot. I bet you 10,000 lien I actually have better grades than him. Someone of you intellectual standing shouldn't be forced to endure that level of ignorance(even though Ren has figured it out pretty well)" Yang argued.

"Look Blake we just wants what's best for you and we can see that Sun isn't going to be that." Ruby added.

"Fine think what you want but Until I decide otherwise I will continue to date Sun. Goodnight." Blake spoke as she got ready for bed and jumped under the covers falling asleep as quickly as possible. Ruby and Yang just looked at each other and shrugged. They also turned in for the night wishing to be ready for another early day of killing all the grimm. The next morning Team ENDD was downstairs in the lobby earlier than usual. Eventually Professor Goodwitch came down the stairs. The team approached her.

"Ah, Team ENDD. I see you boys are up unusually early. How may I help you?" Goodwitch asked.

"Actually we believe we know why these grimm attacks are occurring," Darron handed Goodwitch the file they had before continuing." We believe the Griven tech corporation is behind all of this. Their

weapons testing on grimm alphas has messed up the grimm ecosystem leading to the attacks on the city." Goodwitch looked over the data they had collected before sighing.

"This looks very compelling. I'll place the call to the Griven tech R&D division to see what information can be obtained about this event."

"Thank you professor." Darron said as he motioned for his team to the just opened breakfast bar. Later that day after a number of apologies, some few minutes of shunned silence for Zade, and the brutal murder of another hundred or so Grimm Teams RWBY and ENDD were back on the airship heading home for the day. The 8 were happily chatting about their experience when Darron's scroll began to ring. As Darron answered the voice began to speak immediately.

"Darron, I called the R&D division today and it was strange. They refused to share any information with me, A highest level huntsman, Claiming that it was imperative to their security. Also, I tried to visit the building myself to get a view of what might be occurring. I couldn't even get through the front door. You were right something is strange about this company and I believe it is high time we find out exactly what has been going on in that establishment. Tonight we will make our move. Inform the rest of you of the what we are to do." Goodwitch commanded before hanging up. Everyone else looked at Darron expectantly.

"Alright we are going to investigate Griven tech. We believe they have something to do with the attacks." Darron announced.

"Alright finally." Allister said.

"It will slightly like old times eh guys." Max added.

"Alright team RWBY gets to thwart yet another evil operation." Ruby joined in. For the rest of the flight everyone sat in silence as Darron explained why they were doing what they were doing. Later that night both teams, joined by Professor Goodwitch were standing on the roof of a building opposite of a bustling nightclub.

"OK here is the plan." Professor Goodwitch announced.

"The target's name is Ian Zarezery. He's a higher up on the Griven chain of command but he's young, which is probably why he is in this nightclub. Zade your job is to go in and… retrieve Mr, Zarezery for questioning. I am authorizing the use of any means necessary except don't kill anyone. Max has hacked into the club's camera systems so we can see the entire building. We will be tracking your movements and keeping you updated. The target is currently talking with co worker at the bar. Good luck.: Zade dropped down from the building and began to make his way over to the club. The rest of the ground huddled around the large camera display Max had open, hoping to get a good view of everything going on inside. Zade stopped a few feet from the club and stretched slightly. He resumed walking, this time though looking far more confident. Team ENDD snickered to themselves, receiving strange looks from the others. Zade sauntered his way inside and throughout the club. Zade turned and began making his way over to the dance floor.

"He's not going to dance is he?" Yang asked.

"Nah even better." Max commented. Zade walked across the dance floor slightly moving to the beat so he could keep moving without looking suspicious. Zade finally spotted what he was looking for. A girl just about his age with long brunette hair, a large bust, and a far to tight red dress. Zade immediately made a beeline for the girl.

"What a pig. He's supposed to be focusing on the mission not that skank." Weiss cried out.

"Oooo. Is that jealousy I detect." Allister mocked.

"No." Came Weiss's curt reply.

"It's ok Weiss." Yang faux comforted. "We know he has eyes only for you." Weiss growled threateningly but couldn't hide the blush creeping up her face. Zade walked by the girl and winked at her. The girl was immediately entranced by Zade and followed as he motioned her over. Zade led her over to the bar and Zade leaned against the bar with his back turned right behind his target. As the girl arrived Zade ordered the two of them drinks.

"Hey, I'm Allison." the girl introduced in an obviously seductive tone.

"Zade, It's a pleasure." Zade responded polite as always.

"I'm sure it will be. So what brings you to this mid sized town in the middle of nowhere?" Allison asked.

"Not much just school. Fortunately I got the night off and came to see the nightlife of the area." Zade answered. Their drinks arrived and Allison took a sip before speaking.

"I can show you ALL of the nightlife here." Allison threw Zade a flirty wink,"But what could you possibly doing here for school?" Weiss was literally about to explode burst in and kill that chick had Allister and Yang not held her back.

"Well I'm actually a hunter in training." Zade responded.

"O, How exciting that must be." Allison replied.

"It is usually but I'm really here to kill some grimm surrounding the city and I'm actually here to collect a person for an investigation."

"That sounds fun. Here let me give you my number. you can call me when you're done and we could have some more fun." Allison offered as she stepped closer to Zade, rubbing her massive breasts against his arm. Weiss looked down dejectedly at her own flat chest. the rest of the group tried as hard as possible not to laugh at poor Weiss.

"Sorry I doubt that. you probably won't want to hang out with me after I'm done here." Allison raised her eyebrow curiously. Zade whipped his revolver out from its holster pointed it behind him and blew out the floor. The entire club gasped and Ian was sent flying to the ground by the shockwave. Allison jumped back.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled," Zade just shrugged as he grabbed Ian, who was still dazed by the impact, by the ankle and started dragging him towards the exit.

"What the hell was that." Goodwitch yelled at the monitor unpleased by Zade's actions. Team ENDD just busted out laughing. Team RWBY didn't exactly know what to think at this moment. Zade continued to drag Ian towards the exit when the two bouncers came over to stop him. No words were

exchanged as the first bouncer threw a punch which Zade easily weaved under. Zade snapped out a kick breaking the leg of the bouncer. The bouncer screamed in pain as the broken bone pierced through the skin. the crowd gasped in shock and disgust. As the first bouncer hit the floor the second one advanced. the second bouncer tried to roundhouse Zade's face. Zade rolled under the kick, and kicked out the knee of the bouncer. As the second bouncer fell to his knee Zade moved behind him and placed him in a choke hold. The bouncer thrashed futility until he finally succumbed to unconsciousness. Zade went back to his original task of dragging Ian out of the club. Outside Zade was met by the rest of the team. Darron, Max, and Allister gave Zade highfives while professor Goodwitch just scolded him.

"That was unbelievably reckless!" She yelled.

"Hey it worked now can we get out of here before more trouble starts." Darron asked. Goodwitch reluctantly agreed and Allister lifted Ian over his shoulder as the group made their way away from the club. They arrived a few minutes later at a small building at the edge of the town. Allister took Ian inside and tied him to a chair in the middle of an empty room. Teams RWBY and ENDD stood outside awaiting orders.

"Team RWBY you will join me on guarding the perimeter of the building. ENDD get us access to the building do what you have to do." Goodwitch ordered. Darron nodded.

"Man, why don't we get to do all the cool stuff with team ENDD" Ruby complained.

"Sorry Ruby I'd really hate having you think less of us." Darron and the team ducked inside as

professor Goodwitch hurried team RWBY off to their posts. Inside the post Ian was finally starting to regain consciousness after having passed out from seeing the blood on the bouncer's leg. As his vision began to returned to him he saw team ENDD standing above him.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE THESE GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" Ian screamed for help but was quickly silenced by a swift backhand from Allister jerking his head to one side.

"Shut the fuck up. No one can hear you and your just pissing us off."Allister warned.

"What do you want you fucking psychopaths?" Ian asked.

"Thank you we try our best. What we want is for you to tell us what kind of operation you guys have running down and Griven tech R&D." Darron answered.

"I won't tell you anything you motherfuckers. EVER!" Ian shouted in defiance as he spit in Darron's face. Darron slowly wiped the moisture off of his face as he laughed.

"We shall see about that won't we." Darron said as he took a few steps back. Zade stepped forward and began admiring Ian's hands which were tied as tightly as possible to the arms of the chair he was in. Ian struggled against the bonds only to find it futile to resist. Zade pulled one of the knives from his belt and slowly dragged the tip of the knife along Ian's cheek. Ian could feel the slight trickle of blood down his face.

"Now tell us what we want to know or this could get very unpleasant very quickly." Zade warned.

"Fuck. off." Ian replied. Zade smirked to himself slightly.

"Wrong answer." Zade drew his other knife and brought the two down onto the top of Ian's hands. the blades pierced right through with at least and inch coming out the other side. Ian screamed in severe pain and continued screaming. Zade stepped back and walked over to Max who was preparing some metal boxes and what appeared to be a solution of some sorts. From the outside Ruby and Weiss were guarding the rear of the building when they heard the screams of agony coming from inside. Weiss turned to Ruby.

"It sounds like they are mutilating him in there. What savagery." Weiss complained in shock.

"Whoa, that sounds terrible. How are they able to do stuff like that." Ruby commented.

"Better yet How is professor Goodwitch capable of allowing this type of behavior to occur." Weiss added. The two girls then decided to focus on their jobs and did their best to ignore the horrible sounds emanating from the building. Ian was still screaming as the knives remained firmly implanted in his hands. Allister and Max walked over to the prisoner.

"If you think this little pain will break me you've got another thing coming you fuckers." Ian said.

"Oh don't worry. We didn't expect that to break you otherwise where would all the fun go. no no no we have far more fun things to do today." At that moment Zade ripped the knives from Ian's hands sending Ian into another spout of screaming. Allister and Max quickly opened the boxes they had brought with them and enclosed Ian's hands within. Then they opened small hatches on the top.

"What the fuck are these things." Ian demanded. "those are nothing to be worried about, but this. this might hurt a bit." Came Darron's response as he walked over with a large jug of a liquid in his hands.

"This my friend." Darron continued. " Is a solution made up of 90% ethanol alcohol and salt. Now I don't know about you but I've heard that getting either of these things into an open wound is a real bitch. Want to see what happens if you get both. Tell us how to access Griven tech and you'll never have to."

"Fuck you." was the only thing Ian said.

"So be it." Replied Darron as he began pouring the solution into the first box. As the alcohol and Salt began to make its way into the large flesh wound left by the Ian screamed out in untold agony. Darron kept pouring until the entire hand was submerged. Darron then closed up the box and shook it around to keep the flow of fresh salt and alcohol constant.

"Make it stop. PLEASE! Make it stop! Ian begged.

"I can't but you can all you need to do is tell us what we want to know." Max explained. Still Ian managed to keep his mouth shut. That is until The solution was poured into the second box, forcing Ian to scream out again under the monumental pain.

"I will never tell you anything." Ian managed to choke out through tightly gritted teeth.

"OK fuck this I'm done." Darron said as he walked back over to one of the shelves and picked up a

rather interesting looking yet rusty metal contraption.

"Keep that away from me! I'm warning you! Don't you dare!" Those were the last coherent words Ian made before the screams finally and completely took over. Professor Goodwitch stood out front of the building beginning to grow impatient. She was also doing her best to ignore the horrific sounds being produced from the building. Suddenly the noise stopped and out stepped team ENDD. The two stared at each other momentarily before Goodwitch spoke up.

"So, Did you get what we came here for?" Goodwitch asked. Darron nodded.

"Yeah took a minute but yeah he cracked." Darron answered. Professor Goodwitch pulled out her scroll and called team RWBY telling them to convene at the front of the building. When they arrived Weiss and Ruby gave Team ENDD strange looks while Blake and Yang looked rather indifferent.

"Told you." Darron said addressing Weiss and Ruby.

"Let's move." Goodwitch commanded and everyone followed. They made their way quietly through the streets towards the Griven tech building. It was a 5 story modern looking building nearly entirely encased in glass. The group moved up to the front door where Allister swiped Ian's access card and punch in the code he eventually gave them. There was a metallic click as the door unlocked and popped open. Once they were inside the group split up to search for any evidence. Professor Goodwitch, Darron, and Ruby were in the executive office. They were flipping through reports and files while the rest of them searched the rest of the building.

"So Darron, What exactly was happening in that building?" Ruby asked.

"They were doing the job necessary as huntsmen to complete the job and protect the people." Professor Goodwitch answered. Ruby stared at the teach for a second before going back to flipping through the files. The three of them sat unmoving, other than the occasional flip of paper, for moments until Ruby finally noticed something.

"Oh," She squeaked.

"What?" Darron asked.

"There's apparently something in the basement that's super top secret only the files acknowledge that it exists yet not what it is. And I know where to find it." Ruby announced as she dashed out of the room, Darron and Goodwitch hot on her heels. they picked up the rest of the teams as they followed Ruby down to the ground floor into a conference room. Everyone watched Ruby curiously as

she started positioning the chairs in the room. Once the chairs held a specific pattern small metallic arms reached down from the ceiling and lifted the conference table. the floor below where the table was opened up revealing a deep staircase. Everyone looked down the hole in interest.

"So who's first?" Yang asked. Before anyone could respond Darron dropped down to the 6th stair. Yang looked at Allister who shrugged, winked, and jumped after Darron. Eventually the whole squad was

following Darron down the steps. 30 60 100 steps and they finally reached the bottom. They were face to face with a thick, heavy metal door. Allister stepped forward placed his hands on the door and slowly started to pull it open. Everyone could hear the sound of the industrial strength locks straining under the force of Allisters pull. Eventually the locks caved and Allister swung the door open. The group cautiously made their way inside. Darron quickly identified a circuit breaker and turned

on the lights. What the witnessed sent one unified thought throughout the entire group.

"What the Fuck."


	11. Chapter 11

The teams stood in shock at what the had discovered in the basement of Griven tech. "What the fuck" Allister stated. "I is that a… grimm?" Yang asked.

"Unfortunately yeah." Darron answered. The room was large and white as well as relatively empty except for the massive glass cage in the center holding the grimm.

The grimm was easily 25 feet tall and was a large flesh mass situated on the top of 6 deathstalker type legs extending 10 feet and, each tipped with a spearhead type

attachment used for stabbing prey. It had 1 large eye in its forehead and a large jaw with easily 6 rows of teeth. Two thin arms extended down into hands and each

finger was capped with an unusually large serrated claw. The Grimm noticed The group and let out a massive roar. "I've never seen anything like this." Professor

Goodwitch stated. "According to this stuff it is called a reaver." Weiss called out as she was reading a clipboard left behind by one of the scientists. "I'm impressed

they actually managed to catch one alive. Not much is known about them except that they really only make up 1 out of every 5.8 million grimm. Or at least that's the

theory." Max elaborated. "So what do we do about it?" Blake asked. "Simple." Came Zade's response. "We kill it." Suddenly team ENDD charged the beast. Darron

drew his swords and quickly cut a hole in the glass container for them to jump through. Allister was the first to reach the reaver. The reaver lifted one of it's legs and

attempted to run Allister through with it. Allister sidestepped and grabbed the leg holding it in place. As the reaver tried to free it's leg Zade jumped on the leg and

began to run up it towards the main body of the reaver. The reaver tried to swipe at Zade with its sharp claws. Zade just jumped over the attack and landed a few

slices into its side. Zade ran around the base of the reaver cutting it until he felt one of the hands grab his ankle. Zade could feel the dull pressure of the blades as his

aura prevented him from being dismembered. The reaver pulled zade off and flung him across the room. Fortunately team RWBY had decided to join in the fun and

Weiss used one of her glyphs to ensure Zade a soft landing. Darron, Blake, and Ruby ducked under the beast and dashed from leg to leg trying to immobilize the

reaver. the reaver reached out and batted Blake away as it also bent down to bite at Ruby. Ruby narrowly dodged and changed her weapon into its sniper mode

before shooting the reaver in the face. The reaver reared its head up with a roar yet managed to hit Ruby in the back with one of its legs. Max and Yang ran around

the reaver shooting it trying to find any weak spots, yet no matter where the shot the wound would quickly seal. "Shit it's healing what the fuck is this crap!" Max

yelled out frustratedly and continued shooting. Darron climbed onto the reavers center of mass and dashed up its body. Darron raised his swords with the intent of

piercing its head. Unfortunately, that plan would never come to fruition as the reaver reached up grabbed Darron and slammed him into the ground. Allister jumped

up and punched the reaver in the face. The reaver was sent flying to the other end of the cage. The reaver scrambled back to its feet and began to emit a series of

high pitched ENDD and RWBY grabbed their ears at the assault of sound. "What is it doing?" Weiss asked. "I don't know" Darron asked. the clicks continued on for a

while Suddenly Darron noticed something. there was a pattern. a changing one slightly yet all similar. "Max, Do you hear that?" Darron called out. "Yeah, what is it. It

sounds like a pattern." Max replied. "It's talking! It's actually communicating with something! I think this is what is responsible for the organization of the grimm

Attacks! I think this is actually and intelligent grimm!" Darron yelled to everyone "Well shit." Allister called back. The reaver finished whatever message it was trying

to send and stopped the clicking sound. The reaver then jumped to the roof of the room. anchoring itself with its spearhead legs, and began to dig up. Goodwitch

created a platform out of a glyph for Teams RWBY and ENDD to stand on. with a flick of her riding crop the platform began to rise after the reaver. The reaver busted

through the ground and out into the town. the platform carrying the hunters and huntresses was not far behind. Once they ascended above the smoke line Team

RWBY gasped. Grimm had stormed the city from every direction. Citizens ran scared, looking for a place to hide while the city guard was doing their best to try and

quell the assault. An airship attempted to take off and evacuate a number of citizens until a king taijitu lunged and hooked onto its wing. The airship spiraled down

until it finally crashed and exploded. "Now is not the time for fear." Professor Goodwitch yelled. "Now is the time to act. Team RWBY, we will go assist the evacuation

effort and killing off the rest of the grimm. ENDD, cut down that reaver." Team ENDD wordlessly jumped down and dashed off in the direction the reaver was

currently trying to escape. Professor Goodwitch flew herself, and team RWBY over to the airship dock. Once they landed they immediately set to clearing the area for

takeoff. Weiss drew her rapier and started slashing and stabbing at a group of beowolves. Weiss quickly and precisely ran her rapier through the skull of each

beowolf. Weiss looked over and saw Blake and Yang fighting the king taijitu from before. Yang was using Blake's ribbon to swing her around slashing at the taijitu and

any other grimm that came too close. Blake let go of the ribbon and used her continued momentum to fly forward slicing the taijitu heads off. An Ursa reared up

behind Blake ready to hit her when suddenly an explosion caused it to fall over and die. Blake turned to see Yang right behind the Ursa's dissipating corpse. "Old

times huh." Yang said. Blake grinned as the two turned to the rest of the rampant grimm. Ruby used her semblance to dash between grim, twirling her scythe and

cleanly cutting the grimm in half. Things were going well until she tripped over a juvenile beowolf she hadn't noticed. Ruby's speed caused her to bounce along the

ground right towards the jaws of an Ursa. There was a sudden flash of white as Weiss used her glyphs to propel herself forward and stab the ursa right through the

heart. Once Ruby had stopped Weiss turned to help her up. "This is fun isn't it?" Ruby asked. "Not particularly." Came Weiss cold reply as she used the lighting dust in

myseranter to electrocute a nevermore out of the sky. Ruby reloaded her sniper rounds before using them to propel herself into the grimm masses again. Professor

Goodwitch had run into the building to update the city guard on the situation. Once the guard had started to load a second ship for evacuation Goodwitch walked back

onto the tarmac. A beowolf tried to jump on her from behind. With just a quick twitch of her riding crop Goodwitch slammed the beowolf into the ground erupting its

head. A deathstalker turned and began its own attack on the professor. Goodwitch summoned 4 glyphs around the deathstalker. The deathstalker screech and

convulsed as the glyphs suddenly unleashed a large amount of electricity into it. Charred and defeated the deathstalker finally died. Goodwitch continued to unleash

hell upon the grimm as team RWBY rapidly thinned the grimm numbers on the tarmac. Suddenly the airship's engines whirred to life as it lifted off. Professor

Goodwitch summoned small glyphs around the airship that repelled any grimm that took an interest in the ship. Soon the ship was off in the distance and the next

airship was being loaded. "Good work team RWBY. That's the first ship. we have plenty more to go. Don't give up." Goodwitch's encouragement revitalized Team

RWBY as the began slaying monsters again with new vigor. Team ENDD raced through city streets following the reaver. As they ran the reaver managed to grab an

unfortunate young woman. It lifted her up and snapped her in half consuming her legs. Unfortunately, for her the reaver's grip was tight enough that he internal

organs remained in her body keeping her alive. The woman screamed out in agony. as the reaver ran it used its free hand to slowly rip the woman apart and devour

her, earning new screams of pain until the reaver finally ate the rest of her. Allister shifted himself so that he was running next to Darron. Darron glanced to his left

and saw a guard being mauled by beowolves. The guard's armor keeping him barely alive. In mercy Darron drew his pistol and, without even stopping, placed a bullet

in the man's skull, ending the screams. "Al, Stop this thing." Darron ordered. Allister nodded and forced all of the strength he could muster down into his legs. Allister

took off running so fast he looked like a blur to all he passed. Allister ran in front of the reaver and stopped. his feet dug into the ground not expecting the rapid

deceleration. The Reaver stopped and looked at Allister. Soon the rest of team ENDD showed up. The reaver roared as Team ENDD encircled it. Suddenly two men

from the city guard came from around the corner shooting at the reaver. "WAIT! STOP!" Darron yelled but it was too late. The reaver lifter two of its legs and

slammed them down on the heads of the guardsmen, popping them like balloons. "Idiots." Darron muttered to himself as he focused back on the reaver in front of

him. Without warning the reaver lashed out with its claws at Darron. Darron jumped out of the way as the claws impacted the roof of the building sending debris

flying everywhere. Darron lept off the building and used one of his swords to stab the reaver and pull himself close to its body, out of the reach of its arms. Allister

drew his lance and also advanced on the reaver. The reaver raised its two front legs and began swinging them at Allister. Allister used his lance to start deflecting the

blows. Max used the opportunity to find his way under the reaver, where he drew his axe and began moving from leg to leg slashing at them. Zade avoided two

slashes from the reaver's claw before jumping onto one of its arms. The reaver roared as it tried to remove its passengers from its body. It grabbed Zade with its

other arm and slammed him into the ground. As soon as the reaver began to lift its hand Zade scrambled out from under it. Zade took a few steps back to reassess

the situation before attacking again. The reaver finally caught on to Max and used one of its middle legs to jab at him. Max's aura prevented him from being run

through but the impact was enough to send him flying into one of the buildings. Max crashed against the stone wall and fell to the ground. Max opened his eyes as he

picked himself up and noticed something shining in a pile of rubble. "Oh yes." Max said to himself. Allister was still fending of the legs of the reaver. Allister managed

to catch one leg particularly hard and throw the reaver of balance. Allister jumped up and stabbed the reaver with his lance. Allister used the lance to hold himself up

as he began to punch the reaver. The shockwaves from the sheer force Allister's punches blew out the remaining glass in any nearby windows. Darron used the

reaver's moment of incapacitation to climb the reaver using his swords to create handholds. Eventually Darron reached the head of the reaver. Darron tried to plunge

one of his swords into the reavers one eye. Unfortunately, the reaver managed to get a hold on Darron's foot with its mouth and threw him down the street. The

reaver then grabbed onto Allister with one of its hands. Allister struggled against the strength of the beast. Before Allister could get free the reaver pulled back and

launched Allister far into the air. "Shit! Al!" Darron called out regaining the attention of the reaver. "Oh fuck," He muttered to himself as the reaver roared. The

reaver's roar was interrupted, however, by sudden onslaught of bullets. "HAHA! Eat it motherfucker!" Max yelled from the top of a building. Max was holding a large

machine gun and was hip firing it at the reaver, the dust rounds dealing extra damage. The reaver turned to him and strode up to the building. The reaver lashed out

at Max with its jaws. Max merely took this as an opportunity to fire some rounds into the reavers mouth. The reaver staggered back and crashed onto the ground.

Max continued to litter it with bullets while Darron and Zade advanced on it again. Team RWBY was exhausted. They had finally just gotten the last of the citizens who

had made it to the airdock away safely yet the grimm still pressed. Ruby brought her scythe around, decapitating another beowolf before planting her scythe on the

ground to help her support her weight. Blood slowly dripped from some small scrapes that lucky grimm had planted on her. "They just won't quit will they?" Ruby

asked. "Of course not." Weiss answered as she delivered a killing blow to a downed ursa. Weiss wasn't in much better condition than Ruby. Much of Weiss's dress was

stained red from blood and she was walking barefoot as one of her heels had broken earlier. Weiss placed her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths,

attempting to regain as much energy as possible before the next wave of grimm advanced. Suddenly Blake dropped in on them. Blake's coat was shredded in places

and she had a rather nasty bite mark bleeding on her shoulder. "Blake! Where's Yang?" Ruby questioned. "I don't know. We got separated by some grimm that

surprised us around the corner." Blake answered, worry in her voice. "Well let's go help her." Weiss said. The three girls ran around the corner to help their was

surrounded by a pack of Ursa, Yang had a nasty slash on her left leg so Yang was down on one knee. The only part of her clothing that didn't receive damage of any

kind was the scarf around her neck. One of her ember celica was empty of ammo and the other one wasn't too far behind. The Ursa slowly closed in on Yang sensing

their prey was on its final legs. The Ursa in front of Yang raised its paw ready to deliver the deathblow. Ruby just stared in horror, too tired to call upon her

semblance."YAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGG!"Ruby cried as the paw came down. Suddenly there was a white blur and the ursa exploded all over the lifted her head to see

Allister standing in front of her lance drawn. Allister turned and plunged his lance through the head of the ursa behind Yang. Allister swung his lance to the side then

cutting another ursa in half. Allister jabbed the lance into the knee of a fourth ursa pinning it down so Allister could punch its face. "Allister's punched removed the

head cleanly from the shoulders of the ursa. Allister picked up his lance, twirled it around, and brought it down in a large arc over Yang, cutting two more Ursai in

half. As the last of the Ursai dissipated Allister walked over and picked up Yang. "Yang wrapped her arms around his neck for support and kissed him. "Thank you."

Yang whispered. "Anytime. Anywhere." Allister responded as he carried her to the rest of team RWBY. Allister and team RWBY carried Yang inside and placed her on

one of the receptionist counters. "Will she be ok?" Ruby asked worry and fear evident in her voice. "Yeah she'll be fine." Allister reassured. "We just need to get her

inside." Blake took Yang from Allister's arms and carried her inside the airport. "What happened to you anyway?" Weiss asked. " I got thrown out." Allister answered.

large amounts of gunfire attracted the attention of the three students. Professor Goodwitch returned with a large number of soldiers, their overwhelming numbers

effectively reducing the number of grimm. Allister spun his lance around before pointing it towards the grimm. "Well if you ladies need me, just holler. I'm still ready

to go and cut down some grimm." With that Allister ran straight into the mass of grimm. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and laughed. Professor Goodwitch ran

over to them. "Are you girls ok?" she questioned. "Yeah were fine, a little banged up but still breathing." Weiss answered. Goodwitch sighed in relief. "Fortunately the

reinforcements from the next town over have finally arrived to assist in subduing the grimm." Weiss and Ruby nodded in response before rushing off to check on

Yang. Things weren't looking particularly good for the reminder of team ENDD. Max was currently running fast from the reaver down the city streets. His heavy

machine gun had run out of bullets and he wasn't to interested in getting up close and personal with the highly agitated reaver. Darron and Zade gave chase hoping

to save their teammate. "Holy shit guys! What the living fuck are you doing!" Max called back to his team. "Well if you hadn't pissed this thing off we would never

even be in this mess so shut the fuck up." Zade countered. Max stopped running and turned. The weight of the reaver caused it to slightly overstep Max. The reaver

stopped and tried to turn and pursue Max. The stop in motion allowed Darron and Zade to finally catch up with Max. Darron and Zade each ran up a building on their

respective sides of the street. Once They reached the top they both jumped at the reaver. Max was busy slashing at the section of the reavers body where the legs

came together with his axe. the reaver lashed out with one of its claws sending Darron crashing through the building. Darron broke through 4 floors before finally

coming to a stop. Darron groaned as he picked himself up. Zade latched onto the reaver with one of his knives and began stabbing the reaver repeatedly. Darron

stumbled out of the building shaking his head when suddenly he was slammed into by Zade, who was detached and thrown off by the reaver. The two rolled across

the ground. Max Finally managed to sever one of the legs. Unfortunately, this caused the reaver's center of mass to drop, straight onto Max's leg. Max yelled as he

felt his leg shatter. "Ah fuck. Max!" Darron yelled. Darron and Zade moved to help their injured teammate when suddenly a high pitched scream came from behind

them. They turned to see the Allison girl from the bar being chased by a small group of beowolves. "What the fuck." Zade said. "Ok, I'll go help Max you go help her."

Darron said. "Wait, what the fuck why me." 'Zade complained. "You gotta, we all saw what happened in the nightclub you just gotta," Darron responded smiling

cockily at his friend. "Fuck." Zade conceded before racing after the poor girl. Darron ran over to Max as the reaver managed to stand itself back up, Darron pulled Max

over his shoulder and ran him over to an alley. "Max you good?" Darron asked. "Yeah, just give me a minute to walk it off." Max responded. Darron cocked an

eyebrow. "I don't think that's possible." "Yeah yeah I know but I'm good just a little immobile." Max answered. Darron nodded. "Holy shit we need a plan." Darron

said to himself as he looked out at the reaver, which had begun smashing the surrounding buildings as it searched for its targets. Zade raced across the ground as he

moved to help Allison. Allison was cornered by three beowolves, who looked rather hungry. One of the beowolves lunged at her. Allison screamed and turned away.

Noticing the lack of pain she expected to be receiving she opened her eyes. She saw Zade wrapping his arms around the neck of the beowolf. With a twist Zade

snapped the neck of the beowolf and it fell limply to the ground. Zade spun around and jammed a knife into the skull of another advancing beowolf The third beowolf

jumped on Zade's back. Zade reached up grabbed it and flipped it over him. Zade drew another knife and jammed it into the beowolf's chest, dragging the blade

down opening up the beowolf's chest. Allison stood shocked as the beowolf began to disintegrate around Zade. Zade walked up to Allison and put his arms on her

shoulders. "Allison, are you ok?" Zade asked. Allison just stared into space, still shocked by the events. Zade snapped in her face, bringing her back to reality. Allison

blinked and pulled Zade into her arms, burying her face into his shoulder, crying. "Zade, thank you for saving me. I was so scared when the grimm broke into the city

and." "Be quiet." Zade commanded, interrupting Allison's bawling. "I'm sorry but we need to go help my friend who's just been hurt, badly, so I need you to get your

shit together ok. Can you do that for me?" Zade explained. Allison wiped away her tears before nodding. Zade smiled as he led Allison through some alleys and

backstreets until they reached Darron and Max's position. The reaver was still searching through the buildings for its agitators when Zade and Allison and reached Max

and Darron. "What I miss?" Zade asked. "Max has a ridiculously destroyed leg and he can't walk. This will be fun." Darron informed. "Let me help." Allison offered.

Darron, Max, and Zade stared at her. "What, I am actually training to be a trauma surgeon." Allison explained. "That's the best news I've heard all day." Max said.

"Ok, new plan. I'm going to go distract that thing and try to find Allister and team RWBY to help me kill this thing. You guys help Max and be careful getting him

somewhere safe." Zade and Max nodded. Darron left his friends as Allison began giving Zade instructions to help her. Darron ran back out into the street where the

reaver was currently digging through a office building. "Hey! Motherfucker! Come get me!" Darron yelled. The reaver's head snapped to stare at Darron. The reaver

let out a massive roar before charging at Darron. Darron winked at the reaver before turning and sprinting away. Allister and Team RWBY were watching Professor

Goodwitch and the army push back the remaining grimm in the city when they all heard a massive roar from the streets. Allister picked up Yang and they ran outside

with Weiss, Ruby, and Blake. Their eyes widened as they saw Darron sprinting towards the airport with the reaver right behind him. "Allister! kill this fucking thing."

Darron yelled. Allister handed Yang off to Ruby and Weiss and ran to help his leader, extending his lance. The reaver had gained on Darron and took a swipe at

Darron. Allister managed to step in and block it with his lance. Darron drew his swords and began to combat the the other claw of the reaver. In the focus of

deflecting the claws Darron and Allister forgot about the legs of the reaver. The reaver pulled up its front two legs and slammed Darron and Allister back to back into

each other. Both of them spit up blood after the hit. Both Darron and Allister fell to their hands and knees gasping for air. They managed to lift themselves to their

feet as they were slammed back into each other by the reavers claws. They fell onto their backs as the reaver advanced over them. The army began to open fire on

the reaver. They're bullets merely bounced of the reaver's skin. The reaver picked up one of its legs and brought it down towards Darron. Darron lifted his blades to

block the impact. Unfortunately the resistance did not last very long as the blades snapped and the reavers leg slammed full force onto Darron's chest. Darron

grunted as he felt several of his ribs break and a small crater form around him. Team RWBY gasped at the sight. Allister managed to stand back up and move away

from the reaver. The reaver began to advance on Allister. Once the reaver had completely passed over Darron he kicked up to his feet. "How the hell can he do that

after that injury?!" Yang questioned. "He's cool." Ruby added. Blake just stared at Darron until he looked at her. Blake knew exactly what Darron was asking for.

Blake smiled as she detached Gambol Shroud from her back. "Catch Darron!" Blake yelled as she threw Gambol Shroud over to her old friend. Darron caught it out of

the air and drew the katana from the sharpened sheath. Darron immediately looked a thousand times more comfortable with those two blades in his hand than he

ever had when holding the blades assigned to him by Professor Ozpin. Darron raced after the reaver. When Darron reached the reaver he blindingly bounced between

all six of its legs slashing them with blades. Darron finished the pattern right in front of the reaver. Darron jumped high into the air spinning with his two blades,

repeatedly slicing into the reaver as it tried to swipe at him. Darron landed on the claw and on the end of the swing jumped, spinning again leaving more slices on the

reaver, onto the reaver's back. Darron used the reaver's head to propel himself in the air. Darron converted the katana blade of Gambol Shroud into its gun form.

Darron threw the gun, discharging a round, and managed to securely bury it in the reaver's flesh. Darron used the ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud to swing around

the reaver, while he simultaneously rotated himself leaving a large circular pattern of cuts along the reaver's body. Just as Darron was about to run out of ribbon he

yanked and unhooked the gun from the reaver. As the gun tried to unwrap itself it also left a series of deep slashes on the reaver before flying back to Darron in

katana form. The reaver roared at Darron until it was shut up by a massive uppercut from Allister. The reaver flew through the air, doing a full 360, before finally

landing on its legs, its wound recovering yet considerably slower than before. Darron and Allister smirked to each other as Darron raced forward and Allister dropped

back. Darron raced over to the reaver and jumped straight at it spinning his blades. The reaver used its claws to stop the assault as it tried to smash Darron. Darron

rolled out from the impact and jumped up using a number of dual bladed uppercuts to propel himself higher and higher. Once Darron was over the head of the reaver

it opened its jaws to consume him. Darron just smirked. "So close, you dumb bitch." He mocked as its jaws drew ever closer. From down the runway Allister had

finished lining up a throw with his lance. Allister threw the lance forward with what appeared to be casual effort. The lance raced towards the reaver at blinding

speeds. The lance ran clear through the reaver, leaving a giant hole in its chest, as the lance flew far, far off into the distance. Darron flipped forward and landed in

the hole. Darron spun around, using his blades effectively cutting the last strands of flesh keeping the reaver together, cutting it in half. The head of the reaver fell to

the tarmac, roaring the whole way down. Darron landed in front of the head as Allister walked up next to them. "Nice work, But what took you so long." Darron and

Allister turned to see Allison and Zade supporting Max, who was wearing a large cast on his led. "We could say the same to you." Allister retorted. Suddenly, the

reaver head lunged forward and nearly managed to snap its jaws on Darron before it exploded. Darron and Allister jumped back in surprise. "Fuck." They said in

unison. Everyone turned to look at a rather agitated Goodwitch causing one of her glyphs to disappear. "I… hate...those things." Goodwitch stated, Everyone laughed

at the teacher's display of disgust, Teams ENDD and RWBY were sitting around the airship back to beacon. Darron had given Blake back Gambol shroud and the two

were sitting next to each other. Allister was hugging Yang who was sitting in his lap. Ruby was pestering Max about his injury while Weiss was doing her best to

ignore Zade after seeing him close to Alison again. Professor Goodwitch enter the cabin and attracted everyone's attention before speaking. "Well teams. You did good

work. You performed remarkably and seem to be well on your way to becoming full fledged hunters." :So what's going to happen to that Ian guy and Griven tech?"

Weiss asked. "Griven tech is being investigated as a whole by the Atlesian police and Ian was unfortunately eaten by some grimm during the invasion." Goodwitch

answered as she shared a knowing glance with Darron. "Furthermore, due to the unconventional nature of this mission and the level of combat you all experienced.

Professor Ozpin has seen fit to count this mission, especially since you are all first years, as two of your required missions to graduate. That is all." The two teams

high fived each other as Professor made her way out of the cabin. The team returned back to what it was they were currently doing. Suddenly a commotion

permeated its way through the cabin. "C'mon Weiss what's the problem. All she did was help us out with Max's leg and I used her to not draw attention to myself as I

got closer to Ian. There was nothing there." Zade pleaded. "There is no problem." Weiss replied briefly. "Then why are you ignoring me." Zade pressed. "I am not

ignoring you see. We are talking right now." Weiss replied again. "God maybe I should have stayed with Allison. I mean she's a surgeon, Perfect for when I get hurt,

She's got a great personality, and best of all she has those big, supple, juicy, breasts perfect for groping, feeling, fondling. God what I would do to those." Weiss's

face had grown so red during the whole conversation that she could easily have out done Pyrrha's hair. "UGH, you insufferable Dolt!" Weiss yelled out as she stormed

out of the cabin. "Wait Weiss." Zade called after her as he followed her, wherever she went. Once the two were gone the rest of the teams snickered to themselves. "I

thought he was supposed to be all polite and gentlemanly like." Yang commented. "He usually is but sometime he's as big a dick as the rest of us." Allister answered.

"Hey I wanted to know something Darron." Ruby announced. "Shoot." Darron encouraged. "Why did you look so comfortable and effective when using Gambol

Shroud?" Ruby asked. "Yeah you did look like your skill improved considerably when you used that over the weapons that broke." Yang added. "Well. To be truly

honest. Its because I am the one who designed and built Gambol Shroud." Darron answered. Ruby and Yang's eyes bulged out of their skulls as they looked over to

Blake. "It's true. Gambol Shroud was the only thing I had left to Remember Darron by after I thought I was dead."Blake confirmed. "Truly though the blades were

always meant to be Blake's anyways though." Darron added. Ruby and Yang sat back reveling in their new knowledge. Darron turned to Allister. "That was one hell of

a fight huh?" Darron asked. "Yeah, best part was after the fight though, When the guards were arguing whether or not my lance throw produced 3 or only 2 sonic

booms." Allister commented. Darron smirked. "Yeah but I wish we had been able to do that on full power. Probably would only have taken us 1/10th the time it did."

Darron said. "Yeah well hopefully this buys us a lot of trust with the man upstairs." Allister concluded. Darron nodded as the remaining team members elected to grab

some sleep on the flight back to Beacon. Darron and Blake fell asleep on each others shoulders. Yang fell asleep cuddled into Allister's chest as he slept with his arms

wrapped around her and Max was sleeping in his seat, his leg in his own dust healing machine, while Ruby laid her head on his lap, using it as a makeshift pillow.

Professor Goodwitch, after informing the team in the mission status she made her way to the communications bay. The professor pulled out her scroll and called

professor Ozpin. "Hello." Ozpin greeted. "The mission is complete." Goodwitch responded. "And I presume there were none of the incidents we discussed about

beforehand?" Ozpin asked "No." Goodwitch answered. "It's as we feared. It appears to be completely attached to Darron's semblance sir." Ozpin appeared to be

thinking deeply as silence filled the line. "We will keep him under monitoring to make sure there isn't an incident. And God help us all should it be unleashed upon us

again." Ozpin finally spoke to Goodwitch. "Very well." Goodwitch said as she hung up the call and went to find herself somewhere to wait out the flight. Once

Goodwitch stepped out of the room the communications officer in the room removed his fake headphones. He had been listening to the whole conversation. The man

picked up his own scroll and made his own call. "The targets are being tracked to Beacon academy. New information shall arrive shortly." The man spoke into the

phone before hanging up and returning to his 'job' as communications officer. The man smiled to himself pleased. "Soon you murderous bastards." he whispered to

himself as he waited, biding time.


	12. Chapter 12

It was early in the morning at Beacon academy. The sun hadn't even begun to creep over the horizon and the moon still shone down on remnant. Everything on campus was reveling in peaceful silence, That is until the sound of clashing blades pierced the silence with unnatural loudness. Jaune and Darron had locked blades in one of the courtyards. Jaune pushed off with his shield putting distance between him and Darron. Darron rotated the blades in his hands and dashed forward. Darron swung his blade up, which Jaune blocked with his shield. Darron then tried to spear Jaune with the other sword, only to have it parried by Jaune's. Darron stepped to the inside of Jaune's parry arm. Darron flipped one of his blades and jammed it backwards slamming into Jaune's stomach. Jaune backed up slightly before charging himself. Jaune took a stab at Darron. Darron parried the hit before spinning around and trying to stab Jaune in the neck. Jaune raised his shield just in time to defend himself. Jaune lashed out with a swing of his own. Darron jumped just out of the swords reach before bringing both blades down on Jaune's shield. While Darron was pressing down Jaune's shield. Jaune tried to cut at him with his sword. Darron picked up his foot and kicked Jaune's wrist, causing Jaune to let go of Crocea Mors.

Jaune smirked as he then kicked out Darron's remaining leg from under him. Darron fell onto his back. Jaune moved to shield bash Darron's head while Darron was still on the ground but stopped when he felt cold steel press against his neck. Darron was still holding on to his blades as the two stared at each other locked in a stalemate. Jaune quickly used his shield to bat away one sword and duck his head away in that direction, causing Darron to miss him completely. Jaune quickly retrieved his sword just in time to turn and begin blocking a flurry of slashes that Darron rained down upon him. Darron continued his assault until they had reached the fountain of the main courtyard. Jaune jumped on the lip of the fountain and then somersaulted over Darron. As they both turned around Jaune pushed Darron's swords away and took another stab. Darron leaned backwards out of the way before spinning and bringing his swords around resulting in another blade lock.

"You've gotten pretty good at this Jaune. I might have underestimated you today." Darron complimented, still pushing his swords hard against Jaune's.

"Well I did have some pretty badass teachers." Jaune returned, earning a chuckle from Darron.

"Ready to lose?" Darron asked.

"Not today." Jaune replied with a smirk on his face. Jaune waited until he was sure Darron was pushing as hard as possible before pulling back. Jaune expected Darron to go tumbling forward and land flat on the ground, since that was what happened to Jaune every time this happened. Unfortunately for Jaune he did not expect Darron to tuck into a roll and bounce back placing a side kick straight to Jaune's cheek. Jaune's head snapped to the side and his whole body followed. As Darron's foot hit the ground he brought both blades along Jaune's back. Jaune stumbled forward. As Jaune managed to right himself he felt Darron wrap both blades across the front of his neck and place a foot on his back. Darron pushed off leaving two simultaneous slices on Jaune's neck. Jaune fell face first to the ground, the familiar white of his aura disintegrating as Jaune lost the rest of it. Jaune

hit the ground and the match was over. Jaune rolled over on his back, panting as the adrenaline from the fight subsided and he was beginning to feel tired.

"Man, I don't think I'll ever be that good." Jaune conceded.

"Oh I'm sure you'll at least be this good. We just need to get you some more experience." Darron responded. Darron helped Jaune to his feet as the both heard footsteps coming out into the courtyard. They turned around to see Pyrrha approaching them with a tray of coffee in her hands.

"I figured I'd find the two of you out here this early." Pyrrha said. Jaune walked over and placed a kiss on Pyrrha's lips, as he picked up one of the coffee's.

"You guessed right." Darron said as he walked over to Pyrrha, grabbing his own coffee and wiggling his eyes suggestively. Pyrrha glared at Darron quickly as he took a sip of her own coffee.

"I guess a your welcome is in order. " Darron said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked mockingly. "Because all I remember is your hair brained plan ending up with me being shot in the chest." Darron laughed nervously.

"That was totally Max's fault." Darron defended.

"I thought it was a brilliant idea. Well until it went horribly wrong." Jaune admitted. Pyrrha and Darron shrugged as the three of them sat on the lip of the courtyard fountain.

"So how has Jaune's training been going Darron?" Pyrrha asked.

"Quite well as expected. He's improved exponentially in such a short amount of time. I dare say in a month or so maybe he could be good enough to take you on. He almost had me twice during the last match." Darron explained.

"Oh, That's wonderful to hear. See Jaune I told you everyone just needed a little push now and then." Pyrrha gloated.

"Yeah, I don't think Darron exactly counts as a little push." Jaune mentioned sheepishly. Pyrrha

looked over at Darron curiously.

"Every morning. 5 mile run. 200 pushups, 300 situps, 100 pullups. Other various exercises and then usually 2 hours of back to back matches with no more than 2 minutes between each match." Darron told Pyrrha.

"Wow, I guess that is a bit more than a little push." Pyrrha admitted.

"It's not all bad though. I mean look how ripped I am. I've gotten so much stronger in only a few weeks." Jaune added.

"Well that's true you have gotten pretty toned." Pyrrha said in a sultry tone as she pulled Jaune in for another kiss. Darron made fake gagging sounds as he stood up and stretched out his back.

"Well I'm going to leave you two lovebirds to enjoy the rest of the sunrise. I am going to go get my team for their training. I expect to see results in combat class with professor Goodwitch. No more

chickening out ok." Darron explained. Jaune nodded and Darron left the pair alone. Once Darron was gone Jaune let out an audible gulp.

"Oh man. I'm really going to have to fight someone today aren't I? I hope it isn't anyone too strong." Jaune voiced his concerns. Pyrrha set down her coffee and pulled Jaune into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you will do just fine no matter who it is you face today." Pyrrha assured him.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jaune agreed as he lifted Pyrrha's chin and began to kiss her again. The two of them started to make out as the sun began to rise over the horizon, casting them in its golden glow. The two of them continued to kiss as they enjoyed each other's company and allowed all of their worries for the day to come to play second fiddle to the person they were with now. Across the Campus however a much sadder tale was being sung. Yang had woken up extremely early this morning and had slipped out of her room down to the forest. On her way she passed by Darron, Who was sitting on top of Jaune's back while forcing Jaune to do pushups. Yang smiled slightly at her friends before slipping away unnoticed. Yang silently made her way across the campus to the small forest on the edge of the campus cliff. Yang walked a few feet into the forest before curling up at the base of one of the large trees. Yang brought her knees to faces and began to cry. Yang laid like that for a while silently crying to herself. Suddenly Yang felt herself picked up off the ground. Yang felt strong arms pull her close to whomever's chest. Yang looked up and saw Allister cradling her in his arms as he sat against the tree.

"I thought I might find you out here." Allister said with a smile. Yang briefly smiled back before her face fell back to sadness. Allister pulled her even closer.

"Hey, What's the matter? I know you were crying out here earlier. Please tell me what's wrong." Allister pleaded. Yang buried her face into Allister chest and mumbled something.

"What?" Allister asked concerned.

"I'm sick again of being the one who is in trouble, I'm sick of always being the one who needs to be saved. I hate myself for being so fucking useless!" Yang restated slowly gaining steam, until Allister kissed her firmly. Allister broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Yang's.

"You're not useless. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met, and you can believe I've met and fought some tough people. Yes you maybe a little reckless at times, but we all can be that way, So you got hurt in a fight. It happens to everyone. That doesn't make you useless." Allister said. Yang pushed off of Allister and stood up.

"You don't understand!" Yang yelled. "I'm not supposed to get hurt. I'm supposed to be the older sister who takes care of her baby sister not the other way around. I'm not supposed to be the one who has to rely on everyone all the time." Allister just sighed as he's stood up.

"You think I've never lost a fight in my entire life. I know how it can hurt your pride to need help but you need to get past that. The world's not fucking perfect."

"Bullshit!" Yang accused. "I bet you've never lost a fight or had any problems. You have that immaculate strength and your funny and nice and just perfect." Allister shook his head..

"Ok story time." Allister began. "After I met Darron, maybe it was only a month or so. We had an argument. it got pretty serious and some punches were thrown. I took a walk in the nearby

city to go and blow off some steam. While I was walking I ran into some corrupt hunters. pretty psychopathic guys too. obviously, a fight broke out. I ended up finding myself with no aura and deep slash in my gut, while lying on the street. I had managed to defeat 2 of the hunters but the rest had surrounded me and I was 100% sure that I was going to die there. fortunately Darron showed up and managed to get me out of there. Yeah I was pretty pissed that I need Darron's help to fight them. I believed that if I couldn't win fights on my own then I would be nothing but a hinderance to Darron but I realized there is no point. I won't forfeit my life because I was too stubborn to ask for help. I'm not saying you shouldn't do everything you possibly can to get stronger. I'm just saying that being afraid of being useless is really what can hurt you. Stop worrying about whether or not your useful and just grab a friends and go kick some ass together." Yang just stood there contemplating what Allister had just told her. Allister strode over and encompassed Yang in his arms.

"No one is perfect. believe me I am one of the few people who knows that best." Allister whispered in Yang's ear. Yang wrapped her arms around Allister tightly.

"Can you help me get stronger?" Yang asked.

"Of course babe. But first I want to show you something." Allister pulled away from Yang and grabbed her hand as he lead her through the forest. Yang simply allowed Allister to lead her along. They walked until they reached the end of the forest and consequently, the edge of the cliff. Yang moved to stand next Allister and gasped.

"It's beautiful." Yang whispered. The two of them stood at the cliff looking out at the expanse over one of Vale's large forests. The light of the rising sun bathed the entire area with radiant golden light. Yang wrapped her around Allister's arm and leaned against him.

"How did you find this place?" Yang asked.

"Actually the four of us found it during one of our morning runs until Max pushed me off the cliff." Allister answered.

"Wow what. Why did Max do that?" Yang asked again. Allister shrugged and Yang laughed.

"You are probably the weirdest people I have ever met." Yang said. Yang pulled Allister down for another series of kisses as they both enjoyed the sunrise. Later that day Zade and Darron were wrestling in the middle of Professor Goodwitch's combat class. They were in the middle of the first match of the day. People all around the arena were cheering for whom they expected to win the match. It was surprisingly a near 50/50 for both sides. Both Zade and Darron rolled around,

disarmed, attempting to send the other into submission. Zade managed to get on top and sent a punch at Darron's face. Darron batted it away and used the momentum to roll Zade over. Zade placed his feet on Darron's chest and pushed him away. Darron flew back a couple of feet and slid to a stop. Zade stood up as quickly as possible to minimize Darron's openings for attack. The two of them encircled each other, both waiting for any possible opening where they could place an attack. the two of them drew closely together until Zade lashed out with a punch. Darron side stepped and countered with a spinning back fist. Zade ducked low, under the swing, Darron followed up with an axe kick. Zade shifted left, dodging the blow and lashed out with a side kick to Darron's stomach. Zade's eyes widened as Darron caught his foot midair. Darron pulled Zade forward and lifted him into the air by grabbing his ribs. Zade began to land punches to Darron's rib cage. Darron ignored the hits as he threw Zade down on his back. Zade countered by wrapping his legs around Darron's back. Zade yanked Darron forward and used his feet to throw Darron into the air. Darron fell heavily on his back. Darron and Zade made it back their feet. Zade threw a punch at Darron. Darron pushed it away and struck back. Zade swung his arm down to block and brought an elbow towards Darron's cheek. Darron caught the blow with his wrist and spun, lifting his back leg to hit Zade. Zade pushed the leg away. Darron used the momentum to spin himself all the way around, jump in the air, and sent another kick at Zade. Zade back flipped away from the kick. Zade shuffled forward and snap kicked Darron's jaw. Darron's head snapped back but it did not deter darron as he began to throw punches at Zade. The two of them engaged in a dance of punches, blocks, and counter punches. The roar of the cheering onlookers got even louder. Suddenly Zade dropped to one knee and kicked up at Darron's chin and then at his chest. Darron fell backwards and Zade landed a quick kick across his head. The familiar shimmer of aura glowed around Darron before dissipating, revealing that Darron had run out of aura.

"That is the match." Professor Goodwitch declared. The others in the room broke out in applause, all of the students who rooted for Zade cheering louder than before. Zade gave a bow before walking over and reaching out a hand to Darron. Darron grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up.

"Shit, I never would have beaten you were we doing this for real." Zade said.

"Possibly but it was a close match." Darron agreed as he gestured to the aura monitors. Zade looked and saw he only had 3% of his aura remaining.

"Good fight then." Zade said as he and Darron left the arena. Darron and Zade literally fell into their seats as Professor Goodwitch called up today's next match.

"Today's second match will another rematch of Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester." Professor Goodwitch announced. The class groaned, not wanting to see Cardin kick Jaune's ass again.

"Oh,man." Jaune said. Jaune was about to reluctantly make his way down to the arena when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jaune turned around to see Darron looking at him.

"You can win. Show me I didn't start training you for nothing." Darron said. Jaune's expression steeled as he nodded and left for the arena. As the competitors entered the arena they were met with

more half hearted cheers, highly weighted towards Cardin's side.

"C'mon Jaune You can do it. Break his legs!" Nora screamed a little too enthusiastically. Jaune

laughed as he saw Ren need to pull Nora back into her seat before Nora almost ended up falling into the arena.

"So, Jauney boy I see you've come for another beatdown. You know I think I deserve some kind of trophy for beating you up so easily so many times." Cardin called out cockily.

"I don't know what you're implying but I will not lose to you again Cardin." Jaune defiantly replied.

"Oh is that so." Cardin said. "Why don't we make this fight a little more interesting then. If you can

manage to finally defeat me today, my team and I will cease to continue 'bothering' you. On the other hand, Should you lose like the spineless worm you are. I get to take Pyrrha on a date Kiss and everything. Let her decide if she wants a real huntsman rather than some scrawny pussy." Up in the stands Darron, Allister, Zade, , Weiss, and even Ren were attempting to hide their amusement at the look of disgust that formed on Pyrrha's face. Pyrrha suddenly turned to face her friends.

"Cardin can't make that bet right? Jaune certainly won't take it...Right?" Pyrrha's questions were suddenly answered as Jaune's voice echoed from the arena.

"You're on." Pyrrha reached out and grabbed Darron by the front of his shirt.

"What the hell does he think he's doing. He's not ready for this. You guys haven't been training nearly long enough for this. What if he loses. I don't want him to get hurt. And I seriously do not want to go out with Cardin." Pyrrha scrambled, panicked. Darron just placed his hands up hoping to calm the spartan.

"Jaune will be perfectly fine." Darron replied slowly. Pyrrha's breathing leveled off and she let go of Darron. Pyrrha sat back in her chair and resigned herself to her fate. On the arena floor Cardin was laughing about how scoring that date with Pyrrha would be a cinch. Jaune rolled his eyes and readied his weapons. Upon Goodwitch's call that the match was to start Jaune charged at Cardin, like he normally would. Cardin chuckled as he slammed his mace right into Jaune's shield, sending jaune flying back. Cardin was surprised however, that Jaune did land on his feet instead of his back.

"So looks like Jauney boy learned a few new tricks but his fighting is just as crappy as it used to be." Cardin mocked. Jaune just raised his shield without a word. Cardin rushed forward with his mace. Cardin swung down, hoping to concave Jaune's head. Jaune raised his shield and caught Cardin's mace just under the blades. Jaune pulled Cardin forward and spun around, leaving a large slash across Cardin's midsection. Cardin stumble forward a few more feet before finally righting himself. As Cardin turned around to face Jaune he was immediately greeted with the side of Jaune's shield to his face and a flat shield bash to his chest. The impact sent Cardin onto the ground and rolling before he stopped.

"What the fuck." Cardin muttered to himself as he turned. Cardin skipped forward and swung his mace at Jaune's head. Jaune calmly ducked under the attempt but was then slammed in the cheek by Cardin's fist. Jaune's head snapped to the side. Cardin capitalized on the moment by spearing Juane

with his mace and igniting the burn dust inside it. Jaune let out a quick yell of pain as the explosion sent him flying across the arena. Cardin raced to Jaune's position and took a massive swing with his mace. The audience gasped.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out. Darron just nodded. Jaune rolled towards Cardin, Causing Cardin to miss

and began littering Cardin's shins with slashes. Cardin tried to back away but was unable to dodge Jaune's final slash up Cardin's entire body. Jaune stood and took another defensive stance waiting for Cardin's next move. Cardin wasted no time rushing back at Jaune. This time Cardin used his mace to pole vault over Jaune and land on his back. Jaune was stuck face down as Cardin prepared to slam his head into the ground. Jaune smirked as suddenly a white forcefield appeared around him ,knocking Cardin off, before just as quickly disappearing.

"Whoa, that was cool." Yang commented. Max reached over and punched Darron's shoulder.

"So you taught him that trick huh." Max asked. Darron nodded, smirking.

"Trick what trick. I want to know a trick, Tricks are fun unless of course they're played on me then there really not that fun at all." Nora asked.

"Calm, Down Nora. It's just a trick that allows you to physically manifest your aura in a forcefield type apparatus." Zade explained.

"That seems useful." Weiss observed.

"It is." Darron confirmed.

"Isn't that normally what aura is." Ren argued.

"Usually except in this circumstance Jaune knows how to forcibly project the aura from his body allowing him to throw back opponents who get to close. It's a basic technique but an important one nonetheless." Darron answered. Back down on the floor Cardin and Jaune were still fighting for control of the ring. Their weapons bounced off of each other as they clashed in repeated strikes. Neither of them willing to give even an inch of space. Cardin spun around and slammed Jaune's shield with his mace. Jaune pushed the weapon off and stepped close to Cardin, placing slashes across his back. Cardin tried to turn around to stop Jaune's assault yet Jaune managed to stay behind him. Eventually

Cardin snapped his leg back, kicking Jaune's knee, causing Jaune to fall. Cardin turned around and brought his mace down on Jaune's head. Jaune slammed face first to the ground. Jaune pushed off the ground and avoided Cardin's follow up slam. Jaune still laid on the ground waiting for Cardin to get closer. Sure enough Cardin took the bait. Cardin rushed towards a seemingly defenseless Jaune. At the last second Jaune threw his shield at Cardin. The shield hit Cardin's legs and caused him to tumble to the floor. Jaune scrambled over to where Cardin was and buried his sword in Cardin's back before Cardin could get up. The blow cause the last of Cardin's aura to disappear ending the match. The entire class sat in shocked silence. Jaune stood up, panting. Pyrrha stared down at him wide eyes, as the rest of teams JNPR, and RWBY. Suddenly, Darron jumped over the ledge and landed in the arena racing towards Jaune. Darron wrapped Jaune up in hug and the two of them started jumping up and down.

"Yeah, Motherfucker I told you you could win this shit." He said. The entire arena erupted in laughter and cheers. Darron leaned down and lifted Jaune on his shoulders. Suddenly The entire class started chanting.

"Jaune! Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!" Pyrrha and the rest of team JNPR made there way down to the floor followed by teams RWBY and ENDD.

"Awesome Jaune. You've gotten so much better!" Nora exclaimed.

"I agree you have improved significantly." Ren Admitted. As Darron set Jaune down. Pyrrha gave him her own hug,

"I'm so proud of you Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Well it wouldn't have been possible had Darron not given me all of those extra training sessions." Jaune said humbly.

"Yeah that's probably true." Darron jokingly said with a smug look on his face.

"Haha very funny." Weiss passively scolded. Cardin had slipped off somewhere(who cares) While the rest of the students were celebrating Jaune's victory. During the celebration Darron looked across the room. He saw Blake over by one of the entrances with Sun. Darron watched as Sun leaned down and kissed Blake before the two of them left the arena. Darron felt sadness envelop his heart as he began to shuffle through the crowd and out the other entrance. Darron Silently trailed after Blake as she

and Sun made their way throughout the campus. No, he wasn't stalking her.(mostly) Darron had asked Yang about Blake and Sun's relationship earlier in the week after Darron almost walked in on the two of them making out in team RWBY's room.

"Blake shouldn't be in a relationship with Sun. I don't know how she manages it though. He's so fucking self centered and a douche to boot. I've tried to convince her out of it but she won't listen to me. Maybe you could convince her otherwise." Yang's words resounded in Darron's ears as he continued his tail. Eventually they just ended up wandering the campus.

"I can't believe Jaune won his fight today. That's pretty good for him." Sun said.

"Yeah, It really will change things around here." Blake agreed.

"It probably never would have happened it Dar-"

"Yeah yeah why or how it happened doesn't matter, What matters is that Jaune won right?" Sun interrupted. Blake eyed him rather oddly.

"Yeah I guess." She responded.

"Cool. Hey, Why don't we head on down to that new place I found on the docks, We can skip class." Sun suggested.

"Sun, You know I'm not a fan of Vacuoan cuisine." Blake responded.

"Who cares, It will be loads of fun for me and you said you wanted to make me happy right? So let's go make me happy." Sun answered clearly ignoring whatever he though Blake had just said. Blake stared at Sun for a moment before resigning and following Sun of towards the airships. Darron was currently hiding in a tree when he heard the whole exchange go down. Darron had managed to crush the branches he was holding on to in his bare hands.

"We're going to have a talk about this." Darron thought to himself as he dropped from the tree and made his way back towards the academy. As classes went on for the day Darron seemed a

little...angry and everybody had picked up on it. Now they were all sitting in their final class that day as the professor was wrapping up his lecture. The class ended and the students moved to vacate the room. Yang was lost in a conversation with Ruby until she heard Allister's voice call out to her.

"Hey, aren't you the one who wanted to work after school." Yang immediately spun around to face him.

"Coming!" She called. Yang told Ruby she would see her later and then bounced over to

where Allister was.

"Ready." Yang said. Allister nodded but leaned back to whisper in Zade's ear.

"Go check on Darron. He's been pretty angry recently. I don't know what's up." Zade nodded and wordlessly headed out to check on his leader. Allister turned back to Yang who was smiling up at him.

"Alright, let's do this." Allister said as he began walking away, Yang in tow. After they had changed into their combat gear Allister led her down into a large open room in the basement of the school.

"Nice place. I bet you take all the ladies here." Yang commented jokingly.

"All of them so far." Allister countered.

"Alright so what's the plan how are you gonna make me better?" Asked Yang.

"You're going to have to forgive me for this but… I'm going to try and kill you." Allister responded. Yang cocked an eye curiously until she felt a weight slam into her stomach and sent her flying. Yang grunted as she hit wall and gasped for air as she hit the ground. Yang coughed and looked up to see Allister preparing to curbstomp her head. Without thinking Yang rolled inside the stomp and fired ember celica straight up Allister's body. Allister jumped into a backflip away from the hit. Yang bounced back to her feet. Allister shuffled forward before unleashing a devastating flurry of punches. Each punch was so strong Yang could hear the shockwave caused by each punch damaging the wall behind. Before Yang knew it she stopped thinking, It felt like everything was running on autopilot. Yang and Allister fell into a pattern of blacking and returning shots at each other. The noise caused by their intense combat had attracted the attention of team JNPR's resident ninja. Ren stood in the doorway silently watching the two continue their exercise. Allister watched as Yang's body contorted into any shape necessary for her to dodge his punches. Suddenly Allister snapped out with his leg, catching Yang in the back. Yang flew across the room until she slammed into the wall, leaving a nice Yang shaped dent. Yang yelled as she fell on her ass. Before Yang could even move Allister grabbed her by the neck, turned, and launched Yang at the other wall. Yang hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. Allister cautiously moved forward as Yang remained unresponsive. Once Allister had gotten close enough Yang jumped forward unleashing a barrage of attacks with ember celica. Allister put his arms up to defend from the heat of the blasts. Allister managed to begin walking towards Yang

despite the onslaught of shotgun rounds. Allister threw a punch to clip Yang in the head. Yang bobbed to the side and stepped in to hit Allister. Allister easily elbowed her temple and followed it with a chop to her leg. Yang fell to one knee before feeling Allister's leg ram her side, possibly cracking some ribs. Yang stood back up and recklessly charged again. Allister baited her in and then slammed his foot on tops of hers, trapping Yang in place. As Yang struggled to free her foot Allister began to use her face like a speed bag. Yang was barely able to focus as her head bounced back and forward. Yang eventually managed to squirm her foot out from under Allister and backed away. Yang slammed her fists together, Activating her semblance. Yang's eyes glowed red as her hair lit on fire and all of the force of Allister's blows came rushing back as insurmountable strength. Yang ran at Allister and cocked back for a massive punch. Allister simply pulled back and blocked Yang's hit with an open palm. The ground beneath Allister cracked yet Allister did not move. Allister watched as Yang fell to her knees, panting. As Yang shifted to sit on the floor Allister sat across from her.

"What… was… that… all… about…?" Yang asked between pants.

"Think back to the fight what was the difference between the way you fought and the way I fought." Allister advised.

"Well… I know I usually used my all out method, You did a lot of shuffling and dodging rather than focusing on hitting." Yang thought.

"Exactly. I know you are fighting straight to the strength of your semblance but you're leaving your defensive capabilities highly underdeveloped. Not every fight is going to be about who can hit the hardest first. Most of your hardest fights will be determined by whom is capable of surviving

rather than winning. I know you need to take hit's to empower your semblance but it's worthless if you've got no ability to endure them." Allister explained. Yang listened attentively.

"Training you will be far different from training Jaune." Allister continued.

"You already have the skills and technique necessary for fighting. You also have the physical capabilities. What we really need to work on is you decision making and combat analyzing as well as how we are going to utilize your semblance and aura, but first we need to address the ninja in the room." Ren slowly started to slip away from the room when Allister ran over and pulled him into the

room.

"Oh hey Ren what are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"I apologize for the intrusion, I simply heard your combat and came down because I was curious." Ren

answered.

"So what did you think?" Allister asked.

"Well I was rather interested in if whether or not you would be interested in a quick sparring match, no weapons though." Ren said.

"Ok, why not." Allister agreed, Yang moved towards the edge of the room as Allister and Ren took their positions. Ren and Allister stood facing each other, sizing each other up. Suddenly Allister skipped forward and engaged with a simple straight punch. Ren sidestepped the hit and followed up with a side kick aimed at Allister's stomach. Allister knocked the leg away and dropped into a leg sweep. Ren jumped over Allister's leg and back flipped away, Giving Ren some room to breath. Ren's hands immediately shot up as he used his forearms to block consecutive kicks from Allister. Ren ducked under on of Allister's shots and stepped in close. Allister thrust his hands down in an x shape to deal with Ren's attack. Allister thrust his arms outward sending Ren flying. Ren landed ever so gracefully before running back at Allister. Yang looked on from the door amazed at what she was seeing.

'They look so… insync? It's almost like they know what the other is going to do before it happens.' Ren and Allister exchanged blows. Neither of them willing to give up, yet both knew this fight wouldn't end soon. Even by now neither of them had taken any direct hits. Allister spun and brought a back fist down towards Ren's head. Ren's slammed his forearm into Allister's knocking the swing off target and leaving Allister exposed. Ren focused his aura into his palm and stepped forward to strike. Once Allister's strike had missed he knew what was coming next. Allister managed to shift just enough so that his shoulder took the brunt of the impact. The palm strike connected and a large burst of energy came rushing from it. Yang's hair blew madly from the new pressure wave yet Allister barely slid back even an inch or two. Suddenly both Ren and Allister took up identical fighting stances. Ren and Allister fell back into their regular unstopping pattern of attacks and blocks. One of Allister's right hook's turned into a feint. Ren had over committed to the block and left himself 100% vulnerable. Allister drew back his open palm and and funneled his aura exactly how Ren had into his palm Allister's palm dashed forward and connected with Ren's chest. Ren flew backwards as another pressure wave rocked the room. Ren hit wall and crumpled to the ground effectively ending the match. Ren picked himself off the ground and walked towards where Allister was in the center of the room. The two of them stared at each other as they both placed a fist in an open palm and bowed to each other.

"So did you get what you came here looking for?" Allister asked.

"Yes, I believe I have. I can assure you though, now I know I don't have to hold back against you." Ren said as he silently walked past Yang and out of the room. Allister watched Ren leave for a moment

before stretching his arms out and allowing himself to fall back to the floor.

"Holy. Shit. That was something." Allister said. Yang walked over and laid down next to Allister, snuggling into his side.

"Yeah it was babe. But was he serious about the fact that he was holding back?" Yang asked.

"Totally, He could have done far more damage than he did, But he never would have beaten me." Allister answered. Yang pulled herself onto Allister's chest.

"That's right because You're the best." Yang said, kissing Allister. Allister suddenly rolled them so that he was hovering over Yang.

"Yes I am." Allister reaffirmed as he leaned down and the two of them began to kiss again, ignoring the world around them. Zade quickly barged into Team ENDD's room to find Darron laying on his bed with a pillow over his face.

"Ok what's the problem? You've been angry all day since Jaune's fight." Zade asked.

"Nothing." Darron answered rather sorrowfully. Zade's expression softened as he moved his

chair over to the side of Darron's bed

"Is this about Blake? Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Just give her some time." Zade consoled.

"Idk man. I think I waited too long. I'm pretty sure I've missed my window of opportunity, especially now that she's with that Sun guy." Darron said. Zade turned to the small in room kitchen and began to boil some tea for them.

"He's not a threat. I'm sure Blake will realize that he's not the guy for her and leave him eventually.

Just don't do anything stupid." Zade warned. Zade Was intrigued by Darron's lack of an answer. "Darron I'm serious don't do it." Zade warned again as he spun around. Darron's bed was empty and a soft breeze blew in from the open window.

"Ah, shit. Whatever. Just don't do something you'll regret" Zade conceded to himself as he shut the window and returned to his tea Later that night Darron was walking through the beacon halls. His mind set on finding and talking to Blake. Darron clenched his fist tightly in his pocket as he kept thinking about how Sun had been treating her, not just based on what he saw but on the stories Yang, Weiss, and even Sun's teammates, Scarlet and Neptune, had told him when Darron asked. Darron didn't have to look very far when he found Blake at the entrance hall of the school library. "Blake!" Darron called out as he ran up to her.

"Hey Darron what's up?" Blake greeted. Darron's face shifted to a sober expression.

"Hey, can we talk?" Darron asked quietly. Blake looked at Darron curiously yet nodded all the same. Blake led Darron to a bench in the hallway and they both sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blake engaged. Darron laughed nervously.

"Ok, Please don't get mad at me for this but I want to ask you about your relationship with Sun." Darron's face was stuck in a nervous grin. As Blake contemplated his question.

"I can't believe you are going to do this. Why does it matter to you?" Blake asked.

"So cold, C'mon Blake I'm your best friend this is the kind of stuff I'm supposed to know." Darron feebly argued. Blake sighed.

"Sure what is it you want to know?" Blake conceded.

"Why exactly are you dating him. I mean he has an 8 pack sure, but so does like 70% of the ENTIRE student body, and to be quite frank he's kind of a douche." Darron casually asked hoping that Blake wouldn't catch on to the hidden meanings behind his words. Boy oh boy was he wrong. Blake's eyes

widened in anger as she stood up.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked disbelievingly "Are you fucking serious!"

'Shit, She used to rarely swear...ever. This is bad.' Darron thought as he stared up at Blake.

"What? Do you think I am incapable of making decision and having good judgement?" Blake yelled. Darron stood in front of her.

"Blake stop you're blowing this out of proportion. I just want to know about him." Darron said.

"Don't lie! You obviously disapprove of him otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Blake accused.

"You know what, Yeah I don't like him, and can you blame me. He's a giant fucking prick!" Darron countered.

"Oh and what makes you say that. You don't know shit about him. " Blake retorted.

"I may not, but I know plenty who do. Yang, Weiss, Neptune, and Scarlet have all told me plenty of stories about him. He takes you for fucking granted! There is no appreciation or respect for you at all! I can't begin to fucking comprehend how the fuck you're putting up with it." Darron yelled back.

"You Asshole! I can put up with it because I like him. I'd figure you of all people would understand. Why do you have to care? Why do you want to be involved in my own life decisions! You've been back in my life not even a month and now you already think you can make decisions for you. I should have know back when you fought Pyrrha. I should have known you would try and impede on my life like this. Why won't you to let me just live my own life" Blake responded.

"Blake I just want you to be ok. Your friends and I can all see that Sun isn't good for you. We… I want to help you." Darron calmly stated.

"Shut up, Shut UP!" Blake screamed back, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "You think you know me. You think you want the best for me but you left. You fucking LEFT! You died and left me all alone in the White Fang! God, there is so much I want to say right now. I can't believe you disappeared, and left me in shambles but have the audacity to question me when I finally try to move on past that. No! No! No! That is not how this is going to work. Not this time." Darron's fist were clenched tightly

so that his nails were nearly piercing the skin of his palms.

"Blake." Darron said trying to hold his cool. "I can not allow you to fucking galavant around with some

nimrod who doesn't give a crap and a half about you."

"Stop. Fucking stop! I am going to continue dating Sun and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Blake yelled back. By now their argument had spread throughout the building and had attracted a number of viewers. Even professor Ozpin had decided to watch the spectacle over the camera system.

"Ahh a young lover's quarrel." Ozpin mused to himself as he continued to watch the argument. Unfortunately Darron and Blake's fight had attracted an even more undesirable presence. Sun quickly ran over and pulled Blake into his arms.

"Hey, back off!" Sun yelled at Darron.

"Haha. Isn't that just fucking great. Of course you needed to show up right now. How fucking perfect!" Darron shouted to no one in particular. Sun let go of Blake and stepped up to Darron so that they were face to face. Sun stared up at Darron defiantly.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Sun demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I accidently step too close to the little monkey's property, because I'm pretty amazed you'd actually stand up for her considering you treat her like nothing every other time." Darron responded.

"Look I don't know what the hell you're talking about but." Sun began when he was cut off.

"I am going to tell you right now. Go away. This conversation doesn't concern you." Darron said.

"Fuck no!" Sun replied emphatically. "She is my girlfriend, That automatically makes this my concern."

"I asked you nicely and I'll only do it one more time. Step the fuck off, or I will make you." Darron threatened.

"You want to fight is that it. I'll kick your ass to Atlas and back and be home to take Blake out for dinner." Sun boasted.

"Sun please don't." Blake warned.

"Blake shut up I'll handle this." Sun replied.

"Wow, what a fucking ego. God do you piss me off more every single second your ass is alive on this fucking planet. I'm sorry but Blake what was that whole thing about being able to take care of yourself and make your own decision because I guess your boyfriend here didn't get the memo." Darron ranted again.

"Alright asshole, I'm going to fucking kill you right now!" Sun yelled.

"Sun stop." Blake pleaded, tears of anger running down her face.

"Blake I told you to shut the fuck up. I'll handle this fucker. I bet he doesn't even have the balls

to do anything." Sun told Blake.

"Well then what the fuck are you waiting for?" Darron asked mockingly. Darron saw the anger in Sun's expression as the monkey faunus finally snapped. Sun drew his bo staff and twirled it over his head before bringing it down sharply across Darron's head. Darron didn't even flinch minus a slight turn of the head. Darron turned back to look at Sun, who was still staring defiantly at Darron.

"Alright that's it motherfucker." Darron's hand snapped out and grabbed a hold of Sun's neck. Darron lifted Sun in the air and slammed him hard against the wall. Sun lay dangling in Darron's hand while feebly trying to hit Darron hard enough to be released.

"That was nothing you pathetic little…" Sun was sharply stopped as Darron slammed his forehead into Sun's nose, breaking it. Darron also made a point of breaking 3 of Sun's ribs before lightly tossing Sun over towards Blake where he landed on the ground limply as blood began to flow out of his

nose.

"SUN!" Blake screamed. Blake kneeled down as she cradled Sun's head in her lap.

"It's ok I'll get you to the nurse you'll be fine." Blake comforted Sun, who was still mostly dazed from the impact. Blake then turned her attention to Darron, who was looking at her with a rather guilt laden expression.

"You Monster!" Blake screamed. "What the fuck, why would you do that to him! That was far more than necessary. You know, when you got here I thought it was going to be amazing. I finally got my long lost partner back, sweet, But no you are not my fucking partner and you never will be. I wish you had never come back. I wish you had STAYED DEAD." The words stuck Darron like an arrow through the heart but it couldn't even compare as to when Blake pulled Gambol shroud off of her back and threw it at him. Darron reached out and grabbed the blade, feeling the sharpened edge of the sheath slice at his palm.

"Keep it, I don't want to ever want anything to do with you ever again. Stay the fucking hell away from us!" Blake screamed as she lifted Sun over her shoulder and began to carry him off to the infirmary. As Blake carried Sun away a small camera on the wall zoomed in on them. From behind the screen the man in Black from Sirak was watching Blake's every move. The man typed some commands into his scroll and a message was promptly returned

"Target 1: Acquired." Darron's grip on gambol shroud tightened as his own tears began to flow. It was

now Darron finally realized the audience they had attracted. Darron unsheathed the katana blade and drove it halfway into the ground, effectively scaring off any surrounding students. Darron re sheathed the katana and placed it on his back. Darron stood completely motionless for a second before punching out a window he was standing next to, and jumping out before heading to the forest. As Darron reached the edge he faltered and fell up against one of the trees. Darron grabbed at

his head in pain.

"WE'RE BACK MOTHERFUCKER! Can't get rid of us that easily you know." came a masculine voice from inside Darron's head.

"Yeah you worthless fuck, Couldn't even keep us away." Followed a shrill female voice. Darron began to stumble deeper into the forest.

"Shut up." Darron told the voices.

"Hmm, How about no. We only listen to people who matter, and looking at the list of people who matter you seem to fall a little shor haha nevermind your ass falls so far below

the fucking line you'd need the hubble to see your sorry self.." The masculine voice answered.

"Besides, What kind of friends would we be if we didn't explain to you what a fine job you did on your argument with Blakey. Oh wait you didn't do a good job, you managed to fuck every chance of getting even a fucking hello in 5 minutes." The female continued. Darron gripped his head as a knife like pain began to burrow into his head. A grunt was the only vocalization that Darron could manage.

"Admit it, she'll never love you. You're a monster, sick in the head even. Who would want to date someone who is just oh so willing to end anyone's life. Beside's think about it. You don't need her. You have us and mistress. All you need to do is get your useless ass back to mistress and she will bless us and let us all be together with all of our friend's who are stuck in those fucking bracelets of yours." The feminine voice explained.

"Fuck that." Darron said defiantly as the pain in his skull steadily increased.

"Aww did we hurt the little baby's feelings, oh wait I didn't think you had any. We're sorry. Well, not for what we did rather than the fact that you are the most pathetic being to ever walk the face of this planet, and a lot of people have walked this earth so that is saying something." The masculine voicemocked. Darron coughed up blood onto the ground as he leaned against a tree for support every beat of his heart sending waves of pain throughout his body.

"You really should take that girl's advice. I think death is a good look for you. Worthy of the trash that shouldn't even be allowed to breath." The two voices agreed. Darron finally fell to his knees and grabbed at his head as the pain suddenly skyrocketed.

"Look's like the party is finally going to get started. Whew, I thought we were going to be stuck with your company. Thank fortune that they have saved us from your pathetic use of a mind." The feminine voice laughed as countless other voices began to flood into Darron's head. Darron fell on his side and curled into the fetal position. Darron struggled to hold his sanity as the voice's bombarded his mind with libel and vilified his every thought, and action, As the pain continuously and relentlessly grew. Darron was paralyzed and suffered at the mercy of his own demons until everything eventually faded into black.

Allister and Yang were walking back towards the dorm, hand in hand, after their 'training session' had concluded.

"That was great. You should start training everyone, maybe you could charge for it." Yang joked,

"Yeah, That doesn't sound like a bad idea except I'm pretty sure Goodwitch would be on my ass about it." Allister replied.

"I assure you I'd be on your ass for a much better reason." Yang said seductively. Allister laughed to himself. Suddenly Allister came to a complete stop, staring off into the distance.

"Hey, babe what's up." Yang asked suddenly worried.

"Shit." Allister said as he suddenly started sprinting off. Yang chased after Allister,

"Al what is going on?" Yang shouted after him. Allister didn't respond but kept on running. In the school courtyard Allister saw Zade and Max running up towards him. Zade pointed and Allister altered his course without stopping. Soon Max and Zade dashed past Yang and caught up with

Allister.

"You guys felt it to?" Allister asked.

"Hell yeah." Zade answered.

"This could be really… really bad." Max added.

"Will someone please explain what the heck is happening!" Yang yelled.

"I'm really sorry Yang but I really need you to stay here. Please." Allister responded. Yang could hear nervousness evident in his voice. Without hesitation Allister, Zade and Max bolted into the forest. Yang just stood at the edge of the forest, hoping that everything would be ok. Allister, Zade, and Max

moved between the trees hoping to find any trace of their leader.

"Where the fuck is he?" Zade muttered to himself.

"I don't know Zade but we need to find him quickly it's of the utmost importance." Allister responded, hearing Zade's question.

"Yeah we know captain obvious." Max responded. The three of them slowly split up

to increase their chances of locating their leader.

"Yo, found him!" Allister called out. Zade and Max quickly rushed over. Darron was still stuck in the fetal position, shaking, and entirely unconscious.

"Whew, we dodged a bullet on that one. The seal looks completely intact." Max observed.

"That could have been really bad." Zade agreed. Allister nodded as he lifted up Darron and slung Darron over his shoulder. The three conscious members of team ENDD walked back out of the forest with their leader in tow. Yang ran up to them as they emerged.

"Guys! What happened? Is Darron ok?" Yang asked. Allister handed Darron off to Zade, who along with Max made there way back to the dorms. Allister walked over to Yang and hugged her. "What was that all about?" Yang asked.

"It's nothing Yang. Darron is just having some trouble. We'll take care of him." Allister reassured her.

"Ok." Yang muttered as she held Allister tighter. Suddenly, Yang began to laugh.

"What?" Allister inquired.

"It's just funny how tall you are. I'm mostly stuck hugging your stomach rather than anything else." Yang answered. Allister chuckled, also realizing the ridiculousness of their height difference.

"God, You're awesome." Allister said as he leaned down and kissed Yang. The two of them held the kiss for a time not noticing that they were being watched. In one of the nearby trees a man wearing full out ghillie sniper camo was camped out in one of the trees with a camera. The man snapped a few photos before whispering into a small mic on his collar.

"Target 2: confirmed."


	13. Chapter 13

The roof of Beacon academy remained empty and peaceful as the students below went upon their normal daily routines. Well, at least most of them were. Suddenly, the door to the roof burst open and Zade came stumbling through. This would have been pretty normal, if not for the White heiress attached amorously to his face. Zade and Weiss kissed with fervent passion. Zade held Weiss in the air as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They two continued to kiss blindly as Zade pushed

Weiss up against the door they had just entered from. Zade slowly moved his lips from Weiss's down to her neck. Zade gently nibbled and sucked at the soft skin eliciting delicate moans from the heiress. Weiss snaked her hands through Zade's hair as he continued his ministrations along her neck. Zade and Weiss slid down the wall and soon Weiss found herself lying beneath Zade as he gently caressed her cheek and her hair as he placed more kisses upon her lips. Eventually Zade pulled away so that he may regain his breath. As the two of them breathed mere inches from each other they gazed meaningfully into each other's eyes. Weiss face flushed the deepest hue of crimson as she timidly shifted away from Zade.

"I-I don't know if we can keep doing this." Weiss admitted nervously.

"Does something trouble you milady?" Zade asked with an equal measure of humor and sincerity.

"I mean, It's nothing I'm sure, I... Well I'm just nervous that someone will find out. We have disappeared like this 3 times since we've gotten back from that last mission, and that was only 5 days ago." Weiss voiced her concerns. Zade nodded understandingly.

"I understand, and I believe I would also be correct in assuming the person you seem so worried about would be your father." Zade said. Weiss nodded, turning her head away from Zade. Zade gently cupped her chin and turned her to face him.

"Weiss, It's ok if you want to keep this a secret." Zade said as he moved himself over to sit against the door with Weiss soon following.

"I wish upon you nothing that would ever make you sacred or would hurt you. Just like I said the first time." Zade continued. The two of them held each other close thinking about the day they had actually confessed their budding emotions to one another. Back on the airship returning home from Sirak, Weiss had stormed off after Zade's rather tasteless description of Allison. As Weiss moved from the cabin Zade was quick to follow in regret.

"Weiss, wait up." Zade called, yet that only spurred Weiss to move even quicker. Weiss weaved her way back and forth through the rooms of the ship, Zade never too far behind. Weiss eventually decided to risk it by ducking into one of the crew quarters and slipping into one of the closets.

"That inconsiderate, womanizing, jerk! How dare he flaunt that woman and her.. Her.. Assets so blatantly in front of me." Weiss thought to herself as she looked down at her own rather flat chest enviously.

"I can't believe I thought him to be quite the honorable gentleman when we first met. Obviously, I was wrong. He is nothing more than the same internal swine that all men are. But seriously though, What does she have that I don't. So what if my chest is a little below par. I have money, fame, and skills that skank can only dream of having. So what make her so much more desirable? Weiss was so absorbed in her own ramblings that she failed to notice that she had started to cry. When Weiss went to inhale she let out an unintentional sniffle. Weiss was immediately wrenched from her thoughts when she realized her mistake. Weiss held her breath as she heard Zade's footsteps enter the room. Weiss closed her eyes as hoping not to see Zade causing anything that would allow her to be

discovered. Zade walked around the room mockingly. Of course he knew exactly where Weiss was hiding. Zade continued to pretend stalking around the room. Zade could literally feel the nervousness oozing from Weiss within the closet. After a few more rounds of the room Weiss heard Zade's footsteps grow steadily louder. Weiss knew she was going to be found.

"Oh no! This is bad. He can't find me. I don't know what to say to him yet… Whatever, All or nothing Right." Weiss decided in her mind. Weiss took a few deep breaths and calmed her nerves as Zade drew ever closer. Of course, the closet door eventually slid open, yet Zade was highly unprepared for the heiress to come jumping out and crashing her own lips into his own. Zade and Weiss stumbled back and fell onto the bed in the room. Zade held perfectly still totally paralyzed by the heiress. Weiss pulled away and looked down at Zade sheepishly.

"Sorry, Zade I just wanted to- kya!" Weiss's apology was interrupted by a short scream as Zade flipped them so that he was on top and began kissing Weiss back with just as much enthusiasm as she had before. Weiss eagerly returned his kiss. Once both of them had run out of air they pulled away, gasping.

"So what happened to Allison? I thought she was the one for you." Weiss asked mockingly.

"Eh, I think I found something better." Zade answered.

"Besides I only brought it up so you would get jealous, and storm off, which I knew would lead to our current situation." Zade announced pretending to be pleased with himself.

"Oh yeah. And know that we're here what do you plan to do?" Weiss asked, running her hand down Zade's chest purposefully.

"We-well y-y-you see I wasn't exactly thinking THAT per say but I mean if you're into it." Zade

stammered. Weiss giggled from under him.

"Nice try Mr. Suave. Maybe another day but definitely not now. " Weiss clarified. Weiss laughed again at the fake pout Zade was giving her.

"But I will let you call me your girlfriend if that is any kind of consolation." Weiss conceited.

"I can deal with that. Prepare to be stuck with the best boyfriend ever milady. I shalt protect thine honor until the final breath has left thy bosom." Zade answered.

"You know, You're rather smooth with the old english. I kinda like it." Weiss said.

"If you like that then you're going to love this." Zade responded with a wink. Zade immediately leaned back down and recaptured Weiss's lips with his own. The two of them remained in said company for the entire flight. Weiss leaned her head against Zade's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his.

"Yeah but the first time you said it it was a hell of a lot more sappy and shakespearean in nature." Weiss commented.

"Alas, You found great pleasure in my elegance of words and it succeeded in its ploy of attaching your loving heart unto my own." (why do I do this.) Zade responded.

"And that is has, and that it has." Weiss agreed. The two secret lovers continued to relax in the company of each other as the sun further trotted its way across the sky. However, both were unaware of the small reconnaissance drone that silently flew above them, snapping photos. The drone only sent a single message.

"Target 3 acquired." Max and Ruby walked through the streets of downtown Vale. The two of them looking for someplace to hang out for the day. Unknowingly to them, they were being trailed by an

overprotective sister and her rather nonchalant companion. Yang leaned over to Allister and gently lowered the newspaper she was holding to conceal her identity.

"See they already look like they are dating." Yang pointed out to Allister.

"The hell are you talking about woman. They are literally walking down the sidewalk having a

conversation. I don't understand you. Wait! Why the hell are we even following them anyway?" Allister asked from behind his own newspaper.

"We're following them because I'm 99% sure they're about to start dating and if they do I need to make sure nothing will happen to Ruby."Yang answered.

"So, you don't think you're being a little too overzealous about your sister?" Allister asked again.

"No I do not, and neither do you. You obviously weren't there last night when Max came to talk

with Ruby. You should have thought. IT was SOOO cute. He was so nervous and so was Ruby. It was hilarious. I mean it is rather obvious they are at least smitten with each other isn't it." Yang rambled.

"We shall see." Allister responded as he hid face back behind the newspaper and followed Yag in following the two unfortunate souls. As Max and Ruby walked down through Vale they continued to look for something fun to do when they stumbled upon an arcade.

"So Ruby do you want to go to that arcade?" Max asked Ruby.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea." Ruby said looking away to hide her entered the arcade slowly followed by Yang and Allister. Ruby and Max walked up to the first machine they saw the which was Mortal Remnant.

"This looks like fun." Max observed.

"Oh, I haven't played this since when Yang and me were back in patch. I used to always beat her much to her chagrin." Ruby laughed. Max inserted a lein into the machine and suddenly it whirred to life. Yang, and Allister disguised themselves by busying themselves with some shooter game directly behind Max and Ruby. Max and Ruby scrolled through the character trying to pick one that would give them a distinct advantage over the other. Ruby had chosen a smaller female ninja looking character, while Max picked a cyborg that was nearly twice the size of Ruby's character. Max and Ruby side glared at each other as the match began. Ruby and Max pressed buttons and tipped joysticks as if they had gone mad. The characters blocked,countered,and blocked again nearly seamless with each other as the obeyed the commands of their players. After a few minutes the first match had begun to heat up considerably, both players losing themselves in the heat of the competition.

"You shall be defeated!" Ruby yelled in a mock righteous tone.

"My empire shall never fall!" Max countered with equal zest playing along with Ruby's own thoughts. Shortly after the first match had ended. Max had managed to land a lucky kick to Ruby's head. Ruby watched in defeat as Max imputed more commands into the controlled. Max's character picked up Ruby's with one hand. Max's characters other hand opened up and a chainsaw emerged from within. In a flurry of blood and gore Max's character sliced Ruby's clean in half. The game

congratulated Max as Ruby;s character's guts continued to spill out of her torso.

"So close, NEXT TIME!" Ruby declared, causing Max to laugh as the entered round 2. The second round was far more brutal and much quicker than the first one. Ruby used her character's speed to quickly gain the upper hand on Max's. Ruby's character continuously laid hits into Max's character while Max was unable to respond. Ruby's character began to wire nearly invisible strings all around Max's character. Each string lead back to the palm of the hand of Ruby's character. Ruby's character pulled hard and the wires sliced through the metal and flesh of Max's cyborg with ease, splitting Max's character into a number of severed pieces. The remains of Max's cyborg hit the ground as Ruby started jumping place cheering. Suddenly the air between them became comically dark.

"So I suppose it is time for the final showdown isn't it." Max said.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Ruby replied. The two competitors turned back to the machine with new new vigor as the third round was initiated. Yang and Allister were struggling to contain their laughed at the odd behavior of their teammates.

"See I told you. Can't you obviously tell they have something for each other." Yang gloated.

"Yes, a deep and meaningful friendship." Allister respond, earning him a slug on the shoulder. Ruby and Max were far too absorbed in their game to notice the playful banter of the couple behind them. Max and Ruby fought valiantly against each other, neither gaining any serious advantages. Soon though they found themselves very hard pressed for time. The in game timer had reached 90 seconds and was rapidly counting down. Max and Ruby began to press the buttons harder, hoping to squeeze in just enough extra damage to grant them the victory. Unfortunately, that was not to be as the in game timer zero. The game immediately moved them into a sudden death match. It was determined to a be a 1 hit K.O. round. The two competitors began the fight once again. It wasn't long before Max finally managed to place a lucky shot ending the game.

"AHHHHHH! NOOOOO!" Ruby yelled in exaggerated defeat. Max laughed at Ruby's over dramatic nature.

"It was just a lucky shot. It could have happened just as easily to you." As expected Ruby quickly returned to her cheerful nature.

"Let's have a rematch." Ruby demanded. Max laughed again as he set up a second

match. Yang and Allister decided to wander around the rest of the arcade doing whatever they chose while Max and Ruby played a 2nd match.

Weiss was still sitting on the roof under an umbrella that Zade had set up for her. Weiss simply relaxed on a soft blanket. Weiss leaned back and looked at the door to the roof as Zade came through it holding a wicker basket in his hands. Zade strolled over and placed the basket, and himself next to Weiss.

"That was close. I almost got caught twice bringing this thing up here." Zade said.

"Well, I am rather glad that you weren't." Weiss responded.

"Hey, I know you've told me the story of how the four of you guys met, but what exactly did you guys do until you came to Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"And what brings this inquiry upon thee, my darling?" Zade asked in response.

"Well, back in Sirak when professor Goodwitch asked you guys to talk to the guy from Griven me and Ruby could hear some stuff." Weiss answered.

"What kind of stuff?" Zade pressed, already knowing exactly to what Weiss was referring.

"We heard some screaming and I won't lie, it sounded pretty painful." Weiss responded.

"What? We were just having a discussion, a rather heated one maybe but nothing more. He was very reluctant at first but fortunately we managed to convince him to see our side of things." Zade answered looking down at Weiss, who was sitting next to him staring disbelievingly. Zade scratched the back his head and laughed nervously.

"Weiss trust me. Everything is fine. I promise I'll take care of you. And don't worry about such trivial things as my past for I can assure you my present is far superior." Weiss stared at Zade for another second before sighing.

"Alright I trust you." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around Zade's arm and leaned against his shoulder. Ruby and Max continued to challenge each other at a variety of games. Eventually after numerous ties they finally decided to leave. As they stepped outside Max looked at how dark the street had become.

"Man, It's late. How long were we in there?" Max asked, looking at his scroll for the time. While he was checking Max heard a low rumbling sound from his left. Max turned his head to see Ruby standing there holding her stomach.

"Hey, If you don't mind… Could we grab something to eat before we return. I may have lost track of myself in the heat of battle." Ruby chuckled, embarrassed. Max returned a large smile.

"Sure it's no problem. In fact, I know a great little place not to far from here. You in?" Ruby nodded emphatically and they began walking in the direction of the restaurant. As they were walking

Ruby kept looking down, anywhere except at Max. Max quickly noticed the girl's sudden shift in behavior.

"Hey, Ruby what's up?" Max asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ruby tried to play it off. Max just looked at her.

"C'mon you can trust me." Max assured. Ruby bit her lip in thought before answering.

"Well, Ok. Yesterday I was kind of worried when Blake didn't come back to the dorm last night, but I got a text from Sage, saying that she had stayed there for the night. Obviously, I asked about it and they told me she had gotten into a fight with Darron, and I was just wondering how he was doing. I mean I know I should really take care of my own team first but I'm just worried because he is a good friend." Max laughed.

"It's fine, Don't worry about it, Darron just got a little… emotional. He tends to be a very passionate

person sometimes. I'm sure that if we just give them some time they'll become great friends again." Ruby was still doubtful as she responded

"Are you sure? We've never seen Blake like this before except for when she ran away after we found out she was part of the White Fang."

"Worst comes to worst then Blake and Darron can get some counseling." Max joked. When he looked at Ruby and saw her look of worry and concern he quickly reassured her

"Trust me, I'm 100% sure that Blake and Darron will be fine and if it comes to it we can lock them into a room until they make up or make out!" Max ended with a wink. Ruby looked away and Max realized

that she still wasn't sure. They got to the restaurant and each ordered their meal. Ruby ordered a chocolate chip cookie milkshake, hamburger with fries, and a platter of cookies. Max ordered a grilled pulled pork sandwich, fries, a soda, and a slice of apple pie. They ate their meal in relative silence with a few short conversations. Once they had finished their meals and Max had paid the bill they walked back to the air station with their hands intertwined and Ruby leaning her head on Max's shoulder as they took the ship back to Beacon. When they made it back to team RWBY's room Max looked at Ruby and pulled her into a hug and crashed his lips onto hers. At that precise moment Yang walked around the corner and screamed

"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU AL! I TOLD YOU! COUGH UP THAT SWEET SWEET LIEN!" Allister came around the corner as well and clapped for the two as they jumped away from each other mortified by Yang and Allister's action. Ruby and Max kissed one last time before each headed into their respective room. Yang and Allister mimicked the younger couple and departed for their room as well. Allister clapped Max on the back congratulating him for his new girlfriend. They walked into their room and saw Darron walking out of the bathroom with bandages on his arms and knuckles.

"Hey Darron what's up with the bandages?" Allister inquired.

"Oh I went out for a bit then I ran into a few guys in the training arena and I kinda went a bit overboard. Don't worry they are all fine one of them is in the nurse's office for a broken rib cage but aside from that a few kids got concussions." Darron responded.

"Oum man that's a bit excessive. The voices been causing more aggression? We can help you man." Allister replied.

"Don't worry Al, I got this." Darron stated. Allister and Max both looked at Darron before giving up. They both changed and got in their respective bed and went to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

The next day team ENDD was sitting in the back row of professor Port's Grimm study lecture on griffon anatomy. Shockingly team RWBY had not shown up to class today. Team ENDD looked around the room and then back to each other with rather confused looks on their faces. They leaned in close to one another to carry on their conversation without incurring the attention of the currently reminiscing professor.

"Darron, What the hell? Where the hell are they?" Allister asked.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't make sense. I mean even though Blake may still be mad at me there is no way that would keep all of them from showing up." Darron answered.

"I agree, Weiss would probably kill someone before she ever had to miss a class." Zade added.

"Maybe professor Ozpin needed them for some secret mission or some shit like that." Max hypothesized.

"That sounds pretty reasonable." Zade admitted."Let's just give them until the end of the day before we bring it up. I'd rather them initiate the discussion of their own accord rather than at our demands." Darron said. Darron's teammates all nodded in agreement and returned to the notes they were taking. As the day went on Team RWBY still did not appear in any of their classes. By now both teams ENDD and JNPR were worried about their friends/girlfriends.

"And your serious that none of you have seen any of them anywhere?" Allister asked team JNPR as both teams sat down for dinner in the cafeteria.

"I wish we had but no. We just have no idea where they could have gone." Pyrrha answered, also worried about her friends well being. Jaune wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure we'll at the latest see them tomorrow and they will all be spouting some story about some crazy new adventure they had all just been on." Jaune comforted.

"I swear I'll search every blade of grass for them if I have to. EVERY BLADE!" Nora announced loudly.

"Please Nora be reasonable." Ren chided the berserker as she continued her torrent of proclamations.

"Well, in any case, I'm sure we'll see them around sooner or later." Darron said, hoping to restore hope to the group. A shuffle slightly startled team JNPR as Sage took the seat next to Pyrrha. Both teams looked back between Darron and Sage in interest, hoping a fight wouldn't break out. The confrontation between Sun and Darron was still prevalent in everyone's mind so tensions were still

thought to be high between the two teams. "

What's up Darron?" Sage asked in a friendly manner.

"Not much just hanging around yourself?" Darron courteously replied.

"Good good. Listen man, I know you're more than capable than taking care of yourself, but would you happen to know where Blake is. Sun has been fucking going crazy all day looking for her." Sage said. Darron raised an eyebrow. 'Man if even Sun doesn't know what's going on they must really be off the grid' Darron

thought.

"Well I'm going to keep an eye out for her and if I do I'll call you as soon as possible." Darron said. Sage nodded and motioned to leave yet stopped right behind Darron.

"Hey. just an FYI. We understand how you feel. We don't like the way Sun treats Blake either. Personally, if Sun wasn't my leader I'd give you a high five for what you did to him." Sage quietly made his way back over to his team. the entire group sighed in relief as all the invisible tension just vanished. The teams returned to their usual joking matter for the rest of the meal. As team ENDD made their way back to the room they were still laughing about a rather funny story Jaune had told them about his childhood and growing up with 7 sisters. As the were about to enter their room Darron looked down the hall at Team RWBY's room.

"C'mon." Darron said and his team followed without hesitation. Darron stepped up to team RWBY's door and opened it. Once the door was open a crack Darron flipped on the lights and suddenly burst into the room. As Team ENDD followed they were just as affected by what they saw. The room was in shambles. there were papers and sheets, and blankets all over the floor. The desks had had everything swept of them. One of the bunkbeds had even managed to come crashing down.

"100% breaking and entering." Max stated.

"Fuck how did we not hear or sense this shit." Allister asked.

"What the?" Darron said, interrupting. The team looked over to Darron who had picked up the only thing that had managed to be left on the desk, a scroll with a note attached to it. The note read only one thing, play me. Darron picked up the scroll and opened it and turned on the projector function. Suddenly the image of a middle aged man in a grey suit appeared inside a dull gray

conference room.

"Ah Hello you annoying mother fuckers." the man on the projection spoke.

"You've got to be FUCKING kidding me!" Allister exclaimed. "I thought we've been done with this guy for a long time!" Allister exclaimed.

"This is bad. I wasn't expecting Res to get involved in this." Darron added. Zade put his hands

behind his head and sighed. Max just placed his head in his hands.

"You guys have been the biggest pain in my side for far too long. You've killed far too many of my

men and wasted far too much of my money for me to just sit idly by. So I'd figured we would even the score a bit. You know an eye for an eye." The man spoke.

"What?" Max asked confused until his eyes widened in realization.

"No." Allister whispered.

"That's right guys. I took your damn girls...well I guess the cat one's not your's Darron but I'm pretty sure you're going to come anyway. Call it a hunch." Res mocked through the screen. "And if you guys want them back I'm going to make you work for them. If you haven't made it to the address on the bottom of your screen by midnight tonight... well, I don't think you'd really want to see what will

happen then." Suddenly a series a whip crack followed by the same number of shrieks pierced through the video. Team ENDD shuddered slightly, understanding what was going on.

"I'll being seeing you assholes real nice and soon now won't I?" The projection suddenly switched off, leaving team ENDD in the silence of their own thoughts.

"So, what are we going to do?" Zade asked. The team turned to their leader who was beginning to shudder as his aura strained against his power bracelets in anger.

"It's simple." Darron told his team.

"We get them back. No. mercy. Go!" 'immediately team ENDD moved into action. Max left the room and quickly returned with the machine that he had used to heal Yang's leg before the first mission. Max punched in a code into a keypad on the side and the machine hummed as the white light it usually admitted turned into a deep green. Max set the machine down and placed his wrists inside. A few clicks sounded out and Max's power bracelets fell off.

"And they thought they could keep us chained up." Max mocked. The rest of the team had their cuffs removed as well. Immediately Darron left the room and Zade teleported off. Zade reappeared inside a dark hallway in the lower floors of Beacon Academy. Immediately Zade picked up the voices of two people heading his way. Zade jumped up and jammed himself into the walls, keeping himself suspended. Zade watched as the two voices, those of security guards passed by underneath him.

Once the guards had turned another corner Zade dropped silently. Zade stayed crouched as he quickly walked throughout the halls. Zade quickly made his way to the room he desired. Zade stood down the hall from the beacon detainment offices. Zade studied the two guards who were stationed outside the hall.

"Why the fuck is security here so damned tight. Ironwood must have gotten his knickers in a twist again." Zade muttered to himself. Zade cracked his neck before laying low to the

ground and dashing at the guards.

"What th-?" The guard never got to finish as Zade jumped and placed a side kick right in the guard's face, knocking him out. The second raised his weapon to shoot at Zade. Zade rolled forward, reached out, and pulled out the guards leg. As the guard hit the ground Zade jumped up and curb stomped his heel down on the second guard's face. Zade walked over to the door, leaving the two unconscious guards just lying outside the door. Zade opened the door into the detainment center. Zade grabbed the record book off one of the shelves and used it to locate his own as well as the gear of his team. Once Zade had procured all the items necessary he quickly teleported away.(this is the stuff they wore in chapter 1 where it is all described.) Zade reappeared in team RWBY's room and tossed Max and Allister their stuff. Allister changed into his robes as he gave his diabo a few test swings before compacting it and attaching it to his belt. Allister also pulled out a white rosary, which he kissed once and placed it in his pocket. Max placed Titan's briefcase on the table and opened a small laptop like panel. Max instructed titan to run a diagnostic f test.

"All systems in optimal condition." Titan's metallic voice spoke out. Max smiled as he locked Titan on to his belt right next to his real axe. Zade changed then clasped his cape around his neck. Zade grabbed his two folded curved blades and spun them in his hand before attaching them to his

belt. Zade also checked his dual smgs before placing them in his chest holsters. Finally, Zade took out a small silver cross on a necklace, which he put on his neck. Darron walked back into the room. Darron threw a large packet down on one of team RWBY's bed as Zade threw Darron his gear. Darron changed as he slipped on his greatcoat. Darron placed his forehead against the tips of his desert eagles before holstering them under his arms. Darron re strapped his sword, again horizontally

against his waist. Darron drew the sword from its sheath as he rubbed his cheek on the flat of the blade. The glyphs carved into the sides of each blade glowed with purple light as the blade itself seemed to purr contently. Darron re sheathed his blade and looked at his team.

"So... Who wants to go and kill a motherfucker?" Darron asked.

"Wait, What about our contract with Ozpin?" Zade asked. Darron picked up the large packet he had thrown on the bed earlier and revealed it to be that exact same contract.

"What about it?" Darron countered as he suddenly tore the entire stack of papers in half. The rest of team ENDD stared at their leader momentarily until Allister spoke up.

"YEAH! Nobody messes with us." Zade and Max nodded.

"Well, let's go then." Max said as the team gathered in a circle in the middle of the room. Each member put a hand on the others shoulders. Darron nodded to Zade. Zade closed his eyes and began to flare his aura. Team ENDD could feel a slight pressure on their chests as they were enveloped into Zade's blood red aura. suddenly team ENDD disappeared from Team RWBY's room, leaving in their

wake a rather large pile of feathers. 11:25: A grunt wearing standard grey combat armor from head to toe walked along the 3rd level of rafters. His footsteps echoed throughout the large Warehouse he was supposed to help guard. The grunt looked out at the hundreds of guards that had all been paid to help guard this facility and that didn't account for the hundred that occupied each of the three floors that ringed the warehouse. The grunt knew nothing about the people he was working with

except for one thing. They were all criminals. Murder, rape, torture, kidnapping, you name it someone here committed it. That's why these were all chosen for this particular assignment. Their boss had described their bloodlust as... useful. Another grunt walked up next to him and leaned against the railing on the rafters.

"Man I don't know what the boss is expecting to happen, but this is a ridiculously large amount of heavily armed men." The second grunt said.

"Yeah, but who cares in all reality this job is going to be easy as shit. Stand guard until midnight. HA! too easy." The grunt replied.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure the boss would have called in so many people if he didn't feel there was a real threat." The second grunt said.

"We'll see." The first grunt agreed. suddenly, there was tense silence. The two grunts looked at each other. the front doors burst open and they immediately readied their weapons for the fight. 11:23: Team ENDD walked quietly towards the large warehouse where they were instructed to go.

"You guys ready?" Darron said.

"Absolutely, We have some girlfriends and such to save." Allister responded. Max shifted

inside his titan suit.

"God it feels good to be back." He said. Darron snapped his fingers and his team moved behind him. Darron nodded and Allister reciprocated. Allister ran lunged forward and kicked in the door of the warehouse. The doors snapped in half and flew into the room, kicking up dust in the doorway. most of the guards managed to dodge the thick steel however some of them were unable to. The guards who were hit were slammed into the back wall of the warehouse because of the sheer speed and force. The steel doors pushed through their bodies, slicing the grunts in half. Their viscera and blood spilt out of the severed halves as the dead soldiers fell to the floor dead. Darron was the first to dash through the dust cloud kicked up by the doors. Darron cocked his blade across his chest and swung it in a large arc, splitting 8 more guards in half. As the dismembered bodies fell to the floor Darron spun his blade over his head and swung it down slicing another guard's legs at the guard screamed as he fell backwards, blood gushing from his newly opened wound. Another soldier drew his sword and swung it at Darron. Darron flipped his own blade over and brought it up to meet his enemies. As the blades locked Darron jammed his blade down through the soldier's chest. The soldier coughed up blood as Darron's blade exited the back of his chest. Darron remained calm even as his victims blood littered his face. Darron stepped close to the soldier who was still hanging off of Darron's blade to protect him from gunfire from throughout the room. Darron drew one of his desert eagles in his free hand and put 5 shots in the heads of soldiers that moved to flank him. Darron dropped the dead soldier off his blade as he pointed his gun forward and shot two more soldiers in the heart. As the soldiers fell down another soldier rushed Darron with a lance. Darron dropped the clip from his gun and kicked it sending the empty clip through the throat of the attacking soldier. The soldier gasped for air as the blood seeped out of the clip stuck in his throat. Darron reloaded his gun with a clip from his belt before reholstering it. Darron pulled back his sword and ran towards the mass of soldiers, using his aura to protect from gunfire from above. Darron sliced a soldier's throat and spun around jamming his blade backwards into the chest of another soldier. Darron pulled the blade and brought it across his chest deflecting a sword from yet another soldier. Darron stabbed the soldier's foot, attaching it to the ground. Darron pulled out both of his pistols and began firing, while he was walking around the soldier who was screaming in pain as Darron's blade remained through his foot. When Darron had killed 13 more soldiers and only one more bullet in his clip Darron pulled his sword out of the soldier's foot, causing another round of pained screaming. Darron quickly shut him up with a bullet in his mouth. Darron fell to one for his knees as a soldier brought his sword flat across the back of Darron's head. Darron snapped out back with his foot, snapping the soldier's bone. The soldier was unable to express his pain as Darron had spun around and jammed his blade through the soldier's chin. Darron resheathed his sword as he jumped at two more soldiers. Darron undid his belt and used to wrap the two soldiers together at the neck. Darron weaved the belt through the buckle and gave a hard pull. The two soldier's necks were crushed and their heads nearly popped off of their shoulders. Darron ducked blades and dodged bullets as he placed his belt back on and drew his sword. Darron was tackled from behind by 5 soldiers. Darron managed to keep his grip on his sword as the soldiers piled on top of him. Eventually at least twenty soldiers had their weights pushing down on Darron's back. Darron took a deep breath and managed to get a leg under himself. Darron through all of the soldiers into the air around him. Darron quickly slashed and hacked around himself. At first it seemed as though nothing had happened but suddenly the twenty people in the air turned into a shower of blood, internal organs, and amputated body parts. Darron reached up and grabbed his head as though he had a headache while his blade seemed to purr again. Darron shook his headache away before running at another group of guards whom he systematically either dismembered, decapitated, and

eviscerated. Sometimes all three. Darron danced his way through the pile of corpses as he continuously made new ones. A generous guess would be to place his current pile at nearly 80 bodies and his kills only got even more gruesome. Darron finished off a soldier,who's legs he had cut off, with an execution style shot. Darron raised his pistol to block another weapon as he used his sword to open up his opponents rib cage. Darron pushed the soon to be corpse to the floor. Darron's expression remained eerily calm the entire time. Another set of attackers advanced at Darron, who looked rather intimidating covered head to toe in a layer of blood he had removed from his enemies. Darron groaned in pain as his headache increased in magnitude before twirling his blade around a few times before returning to a combat ready stance and attacking his enemies Allister was next to exit the dust cloud after Darron. Allister ran to another section of the room where he immediately grabbed two soldiers by their necks and slammed them into the ground with such force that their heads smeared all over the floor. Allister stood up to 3 more soldiers rushing at him. Allister punched the first one directly in the chest, breaking his ribs and puncturing his lungs. The first attacker fell to his knees gasping as blood filled his lungs. Allister spun and brought a backhand across the head of the second attacker. The sheer force of the hit caused the head to be cleanly decapitated, dragging

the spine behind it. The head slammed into the ground with such speed that the skull shattered into hundreds of pieces which ejected out in all directions. The skull fragments forced some of the advancing attackers to retreat. Allister extended his daibo and twirled it over his head before bringing it down hard on the third soldier's chest. The soldier's ribs and chest bones shattered into hundreds of pieces. The fragments ejected out of the back of the soldier and sprayed across the room in a

similar manner to a shotgun blast. the fragments punctured the bodies of at least 10 more soldiers resulting in their deaths as well. Allister began advancing toward more soldiers while swinging and spinning his daibo. The diablo was being swung with such force that it would manage to pass clean through the bodies of the soldiers who were unfortunate enough to get too close. Some soldiers had arms or legs removed, while other soldiers had the daibo pass cleanly through their midsections. cleaving them in half. one soldier decided to Attack Allister with a flail. Allister reached out and grabbed a hold of the flail. Allister wrapped the chain of the flail around the poor soldier's neck. Allister picked up the flail and threw it towards the ceiling. The soldier, locked in the chain followed. The flail and soldier both made contact with the roof of the warehouse. As the soldier began to fall the flail remained stuck in the roof. The soldier's weight caused the chain to pull taught snapping the neck of the soldier. Allister pulled back his daibo in a javelin like stance. Allister attached an explosive dust crystal to each end of his daibo. Allister threw the Daibo forward. The daibo pierced through the air and a number of soldiers as it carried the speared soldiers across the warehouse. As the daibo made contact with the back wall of the warehouse Allister projected his aura to activate the explosive dust. The crystal closest to the wall sent the daibo flying back towards Allister, while the other crystal sent dismembered blood, guts, and body parts flying through the air and covering the ground as well as a number of other soldiers. Allister caught his Daibo and spun around, bringing his daibo around and flattening another soldier. Allister replaced the explosive crystals on his daibo with lightning crystals.

Allister began to twirl his daibo at supersonic speeds. Electricity began to arc all over Allister's daibo. Bolt of lightning shot out and struck multiple soldiers, either burning their skin or causing their eyes to pop out of their heads. Allister continued to use his daibo to swiftly end the lives of even more soldiers.

"Fuck, This shit is taking way too long!" Allister yelled to himself.

"Well just use your fucking semblance then." Darron answered, overhearing Allister's complaint. Allister nodded and bent low before jumping high into the air of the warehouse. Allister faced down and pulled his fist back. Allister's fist began completely engulfed in a bright white orb of light. Allister fell back to earth where he slammed his fist into the earth. The light in Allister's hand expanded into a searing dome of light. Only the members of team ENDD knew better than to look directly at the growing dome of light. As the dome continued to grow a number of soldiers were engulfed by it. As the dome faded away soldiers who were caught inside had found all of their Eyes and skin was burned out while those who merely looked at the bright dome of light found themselves blinded. Allister moved forward with his Daibo swinging it around and sending more blood into the air. Allister grabbed a nearby soldier by the face and lifted him up in the air. Allister activated his semblance and the light emanated from his palm. The soldier screamed shrilly as his skin and eyes burned under the

light, smoke rose from the face of the soldier until the liquid skin had melted off the face and the blood had finished evaporating. Allister threw the soldier and his now revealed skull to the floor as he hunted for new victims. Allister punched out with the force that broke the sound barrier. The force of the shockwaves was enough to shatter multiple bones and ending the life of the soldiers who fell victim to the serious attack. Allister motioned, palm up, for more soldiers to rush at him which some

soldiers appeared more than eager to do so. Allister smiled and wasted no time in meeting his opponents in combat. Max followed after Allister in his titan armor. Max activated the triple assault rifle barrels on each wrist and began rapidly firing at soldiers. Bullets laced with dust flew into the crowd of soldiers and punctured bodies and armor. Many soldiers fell to the ground as the bullets penetrated their bodies, hearts and heads. the .50 caliber rounds effectively turning heads into mist and detaching body parts, which were sent flying into other soldiers. Two slots opened in the back of Titan. Two large machine guns emerged and were raised over Max's head. The guns began firing at any soldier that would get to close as well as was not already being slaughtered by Titan's wrist mounted machine guns. One soldier, however, did manage to make his way through Max's lines of defense. Max retracted the assault barrel rifles on his wrists. Two slots opened above Titan's knuckles

and chainsaws emerged. Max revved up his chainsaws and spun around, cutting the close attacker clean in half. Max turned and charged at the group of soldiers. The soldiers raised weapons in feeble attempts to defend themselves much less counterattack. All of their effort was futile as Max's chainsaws sliced through weapons and flesh like butter. Eventually one soldier stepped forward and managed to resist Max's chainsaws. The soldier used his sword to hold both of Max's chainsaws

overhead. Both fighters pushed against one another, neither willing to give up. Max opened a small barrel on the outside of one of his wrists. From the barrel Max blasted his opponents chest with multiple shotgun shells. The soldier's chest blew open as bullets tore through him. The soldier's arms also went weak Allowing Max to slice down, splitting the rest of the soldier in half. Another soldier had taken advantage of Max's temporary distraction to try and hit him from behind. The soldier's

axe doing little damage to Max's large steel enclosure. Max raised Titan's foot into the air and stomped it down right on the head of the soldiers. With a sharp crack soldiers could see as well as hear the head of the soldier exploding underfoot of a giant mech. Max used propulsion jets in Titan's feet to slide across the warehouse floor and sweep his arms, which were firing from the wrists. A red mist began to fly up into the air as soldiers continued to be dismembered. Max seemed to be enjoying himself, slicing up soldiers and such until a large energy blast landed in his chest sending him onto his back. Max shook his head and looked up at the large dust cannons that their opponents had set up on the rafter railings. Max shifted all of Titan's power to defense and began to focus his aura.

"Amplify." Max whispered to himself. Suddenly the dust in the enemy's weapons began to glow violently. The dust crystals violently exploded sending their particular element flying and killing

each weapon's wielder. Max rolled his shoulder and the pauldron fanned out revealing a tube. Max launched a napalm grenade into the crowd. The sounds the of multiple men burning in agony rang throughout the room. Max redeployed his assault rifles and began to spray the crowd once again. Upon entry Zade immediately teleported up to one of the rafters. Zade brought his crescent blades out decapitating the first soldier. A second ran up to him but had his legs and arms amputated promptly. Zade ducked under a swing from another soldier and used his crescent blades to slice open the man's abdomen. Zade punched forward, forcing the entire viscera to spill out onto the floor. As Zade stepped back an advancing soldier stepped forward and slipped on the guts. As the soldier hit the ground Zade used his crescent blade to cut the man's entire head in half. Zade jumped in the air spun and brought his blades down along the chest of another soldier. As two men raised their weapon's Zade suddenly disappeared. Zade suddenly reappeared in air with his dual smgs drawn. Zade opened fire upon the crown on the rafts. The men staggered as multiple bullets pierced their chests and sent them falling to the ground. Zade teleported back to the rafters and began to hack and slice at the soldiers

again. One soldier ran out of bullets in his clip and tried to use the stock of his weapon to hit Zade. Zade kicked out the soldier's foot and slammed his face against the rail. Zade wrapped the strap of the gun around the neck of the soldier and threw the soldier over the railing. Zade placed the gun so that it would jam in the railing, choking the soldier. The soldier struggled for air before finally succumbing and letting his hanging body fall limp. Zade pulled out a burn crystal and began teleporting to different parts on the rafters. With each teleport Zade left behind a floating pile of red feathers. The feathers suddenly glowed and then exploded, killing any soldiers who dared get too close. Zade turned towards another soldier and slammed his crescent blades into his shoulders. Zade used the leverage to lift himself up and over the soldier. Zade swung over and brought the soldier over his head. Zade brought to soldier down on his neck, snapping it. A soldier rushed at Zade from behind. Zade turned and blocked the strike. Zade kicked the shin of the soldier and used his blade to carve a z into his chest. Zade finished by jamming his blade into the soldier's chin, severing his jaw. As Zade pulled back his blade he threw them at two more soldiers at other places on the rafters. Zade teleported to each one and brought the blade up, slicing from the chest through the face. Zade teleported to the middle of the room and made a spinning landing, splashing up blood and smearing body parts. Zade stood straight up and nodded at the rest of team ENDD. The team made their way to the third floor, careful not to slip on the waterfall of blood that spilt down the stairs. Once they reached the third floor Team ENDD stacked up on both sides of the door. Darron snapped his fingers and Allister immediately kicked in the door. Allister barely managed to get out of the way before heavy gunfire began to ring out from the room.

"Flash him." Darron commanded. Allister collected some light in his palm and through it inside the room. The ball expanded and upon seeing the flash Darron and Zade rushed into the room. Darron

and Zade dodged the onslaught of bullets. Darron and Zade reached out and grabbed the two lmg's in Res's hands and yanked. The guns flew out of Res's hands. Res reached for his nearby staff but was kicked into the wall by Darron and felt Darron's blade run through his hand. Res groaned at the pain. Darron reached up and grabbed Res's throat.

"Where are they!?" Darron demanded. Res just grinned down at Darron. Darron responded with a quick punch to the face. Res spit out some blood and continued to stare down defiantly at Darron. Darron pulled Res off of the wall, causing his blade to land on the ground, and threw Res towards the rest of his team. Res rolled on the ground before being stopped by Allister's foot being ground into his chest. Res coughed as he felt some of his ribs cracking. Darron

squatted down next to Res.

"Tell us where they are and you might live. Resist any further… and I will assure you that your last will be the most painful experience on earth." Darron threatened. Res coughed again before sighing.

"Alright, But you're not going to like it. I'm not the one who took them." Res said.

"Well then be a dear and tell me who the fuck did." Darron responded.

"Team KNFE" Res answered. Darron stood up and began walking towards the door.

"I see." Darron said. Darron reached the door he snapped his fingers. Allister lifted his foot off of Res' chest and promptly slammed it back down on his head. Res' head offered no resistance and was splattered across the room. Team ENDD followed Darron back to the main floor.

"Max. Sweep." Darron ordered. Max activated Titan's search capacity and began looking around the room. While max was searching Darron pulled out his scroll. The clock read 11:27. They were running out of time and fast.

"Found it." Max said from the other side of the room. Team ENDD walked over. Max put his hands into a small slit in the wall and pulled apart what seemed to be the door of an empty elevator shaft.

"I guess it's time we finish what we started." Zade said.

"And this time only one team is leaving." Darron finished. Team ENDD jumped into the shaft.

At the bottom they were greeted by a large circular room with 4 door had something hanging above it. One was Blake's ribbon, another was Yang's scarf. Ruby's cloak was next followed by Weiss tiara. Team ENDD eached moved to their own door and entered , ready for the fights they must endure.


	15. Chapter 15

Zade walked through the doors and looked around the room. The room was dark and bare bar a pane of glass at the far end. As Zade stepped farther into the room a light behind the glass turned on, illuminating the room on the other side. Zade's eyes widened as he saw Weiss, tied to a chair, on the other side.

"Zade!" Weiss called out.

"Weiss! Hold on, I'll help you." Zade responded before being cut off by a maniacal laughter. "Oh that's classic." said a voice. The lights in the room snapped on, revealing someone sitting in the center of the room.

"I figured you couldn't resist." The figure said standing up.

"Fucking, Frederick." Zade muttered under his breath.

"How ya doing. Zadey. It's been a long time." Fredrick called out.

"What are you playing at?" Zade asked.

"We just decided that it is time to finish this once and for all, and figured this was the most assured way to bring you here." Suddenly, the doors behind Zade snapped shut and a locking mechanism.

"Here are the rules. The lock is connected to a sensor inside my heart. It stops beating, the door opens. Furthermore. See that read clock above the glass. That clock hits midnight and Weiss

goes bye bye, we clear." Zade stood motionless as Frederick grabbed two tonfas and shifted his stance. The two fighters stared at each other with murderous intent in their eyes. In the that a blink of an eye Zade disappeared. Frederick smirked as he jumped into the air. Zade reappeared instantly slicing at Fredrick's feet with not his regular crescent blades, but two scythes. Zade looked around, confused that his blades had failed to connect. A sharp whistle caused Zade to sigh before looking

up and being greeted by a boot to the face. Frederick jumped back as Zade stood. Frederick lashed out with his tonfa, hitting Zade in the temple.

"Ha! I see you've forgotten about my semblance. I can walk on any surface perfectly." Frederick boasted. Zade shook his head before disappearing again. Zade reappeared behind Frederick and kicked out the back of his knee. As Frederick fell to the ground Zade brought his scythes across, his back. Frederick skidded across the floor before righting himself. The two fighters rushed to meet each other in the center. Zade swung out with his scythes, which Frederik managed to dodge. Frederick stepped in close to where Zade couldn't use his scythes and began hitting Zade with his tonfas. With each hit Zade could feel the heat of burn crystals searing his skin.

"Man. You're not one for words today are you? Might as well submit that you suck at close quarters because of long scythes. I might go a little easier on you if you did." Frederick mocked as he continued to hit Zade. Zade brought one foot up and kicked Frederick squarely in the chest. As Frederick stumbled back Zade pulled both of his scythes across his own chest. Zade swung out with his scythes, cutting across Frederick's chest and releasing the scythes at the last moment. The scythes flew across the room and impaled themselves in the wall as Frederick landed on his back.

"I'm perfectly capable of close quarters. Why don't you come find out." Zade challenged a now standing, Frederick. Frederick spun his tonfas under his arms and rushed towards Zade. Frederick lashed out at Zade, who blocked the hit and responded with a punch to the ribs. Frederick the clipped Zade in the temple again. As Zade's body bent he followed the motion to place and uppercut to Frederick's chin. Frederick spun around, hoping to backhand Zade's jaw, but missed as Zade suddenly teleported. The feathers left behind glowed red before exploding, sending Frederick flying backwards. Frederick's flight path was interrupted by a reappearing Zade, who placed a side kick directly in the small of Frederick's back. Frederick managed to tuck into a roll before standing and continuing his bout with Zade. Weiss watched on from her place of captivity. Weiss couldn't believe eyes as she

watched Zade basically slug it out with her captor. Weiss could easily tell that Zade gave his opponent a distinct advantage by fighting him without his weapons. Frederick's damage output clearly exceeded Zade's however, Zade seemed faster and more agile, despite being the taller of the two. Weiss was rendered speechless, watching Zade continue to fight despite the burns beginning to appear on his skin.

"What the hell is he capable of" Weiss thought to herself as the two continued fighting. Zade stumbled back after receiving a particularly nasty blow to the chin. Zade hunched over, catching his breath, and spitting out blood.

"Well I guess you are serious this time aren't you." Zade commented.

"Of course I am. This time… I'm out for your skull." Frederick growled back. Zade stood straight up, hissing as the burnt skin on his body stretched. Zade looked himself over, noticing the numerous holes burnt into his shirt and cape.

"Man, I kinda liked these things. Oh well. I guess I can't play around either to." Zade muttered to himself. Immediately after, Frederick, tried to smash Zade's head in. Zade side stepped the swing before teleporting away. Frederick's eyes widened as he saw the feathers Zade left behind glow blue. The feather exploded in a white mist leaving half of Frederick's body encased in ice. Zade reappeared at the other end of the room and pulled his two scythes out of the wall. Zade pulled the two scythes across his chest and ran towards Frederick. Once Zade got close Frederick smirked to himself. Frederick lifted his free foot, bringing a large chunk of concrete with it and slammed the concrete into

Zade. Zade rolled across the floor but managed to hold onto his scythes.

"Right, feet stick to everything. Dammit." Zade chided himself before disappearing again. Zade appeared next to Frederick and brought his scythes across the frozen part of his body. Frederick flew until he landed on the wall. Frederick immediately used his semblance to begin running up the wall. Zade began constantly appearing and disappearing around Frederick, who was now standing on the ceiling, taking shots from all angles. Frederick managed to land a lucky blow when Zade mistakenly teleported in front of Frederick while he was standing on a wall. Upon impact with the ground Zade rolled backwards and came up kneeling with his two scythes put away and his two smgs drawn. Zade began firing as Frederick raced around the walls of the room trying to dodge. As Zade stopped firing to reload Frederick made a beeline straight for him. Zade teleported out of the way just in time to dodge. Frederick's eyes scanned the room for his opponent before sitting in on a number of yellow feathers floating down.

"Shit." Was all Frederick said before the feathers began to discharge electricity throughout his body. Once the electricity had dispersed Zade reappeared behind Frederick. Zade hooked his two scythes into Frederick's back, Lifting Frederick over his head and slamming him down on the other side. Frederick stood up and his eyes looked ready to pierce holes through Zade's skin. Frederick

rushed at Zade. Zade swung his scythes, aiming to dismember his opponent. Frederick, however, managed to evade the hit and get in close. Frederick landed a particularly hard hit to Zade's side. Zade grunted as he felt two of his ribs snap. Frederick followed up with a slam across Zade's jaw. The sound of Zade's jaw fracturing rung out in the room. Frederick the grabbed Zade into a sleeper hold. One tonfa, burning across Zade's chest while the other singed the skin on his cheek.

"You've done it now kind you've really pissed me off. Frederick picked up his foot and another block of concrete, which he slammed into Zade's hip. Zade bit down to as he felt part of bone break off.

"You know. Now that I think about it, I might not kill her. Nah, Maybe we could play together for a little while first." Frederick insinuated. Zade struggled harder against the hold, only resulting in further burns.

"Don't struggle. You'll die soon enough. The princess and I will get to know each other real well after your funeral. I always wondered what some nice, virgin, heiress pussy would be like." Frederick boasted. Zade fell limp in Frederick's arms, and he began to laugh. Weiss struggled against her bonds as tears stung her eyes. Suddenly, Zade's eyes snapped open. Zade kicked out backwards, snapping Frederick's ankle. Frederick roared in pain and let go of Zade. Zade spun around and placed a number of punches into Frederick's ribs, snapping most of them. As Frederick coughed from his injuries as Zade reared back and began punching Frederick's face, breaking his jaw and cheekbones. Zade spun Frederick around and slammed his knee into Frederick's tail bone, shattering it. Zade pushed Frederick forward and reared back and kicked his balls hard, most likely popping one. Frederick rolled on the

floor squirming in pain and moaning.

"Don't you fucking dare." Zade threatened menacingly. Frederick managed to eventually return to his feet, though he was leaning heavily on one foot.

"You'll have to kill me." Frederick challenged. Zade disappeared and promptly reappeared with his scythes. Zade placed the back of each blade on his shoulders.

"Omniscience." Zade whispered before disappearing with an unusually large gust of wind. Just a few moments later Zade reappeared in the exact same spot.

"Ha! Is that it? That's nothing." Frederick mocked. Frederick went to continue his mocking but h noticed a horrific sight. His own hand was slowly being dispersed as if it were a fine powder caught in the wind. Frederick's eyes widened in fear as suddenly his entire body erupted into such fine powder. Zade smirked as he watched his opponent get blown away, literally. Zade Shook his head and ran up to the glass and looked at Weiss.

"Don't worry milady I am perfectly capable of saving you." Hearing Zade's voice seemed to calm Weiss down. Zade teleported to the side of the glass and ran to her. Zade used his scythes, which had

now retracted to their crescent blade forms, to cut the binds that were holding Weiss. Upon her freeing Weiss jumped into Zade's arms and started sobbing. Zade gently rubbed her back, soothing her. Once Weiss had calmed down and pulled away Zade gently placed her tiara back on her head.

"T-thanks." Weiss said still slightly teared up. Zade leaned forward and gently kissed the stray tears from Weiss' cheeks. Weiss snuggled back into Zade's chest. Suddenly a low humming could

be heard. Zade looked up and saw a large turbine type device revving up.

"Oh shit." Zade said as immense flames barreled into the room.

Allister walked into the room already knowing what he was going to find inside. Allister smirked as he watched Yang across the room, trying to free herself, from behind a glass panel.

"Quite the determined one isn't she comrade." A feminine voice came from one side of the room. Allister looked over to see a highly muscular woman in her early thirties, wearing a tank top and cargo pants, as well as a set of boxing gloves.

"Oh, Eva, What a surprise. I had absolutely no idea that it would be you who was here." Allister

said sarcastically.

"I am sorry Allister, but today we must settle this the traditional way." Eva responded in her thick russian accent raising her boxing gloves.

"How much they paying this time?" Allister asked.

"Atlas is offering 350 million dead or alive... A head" Eva answered. Allister shrugged.

"Figured as much. Are you going to put away your toys and bring out your weapons?" Allister continued. Eva simply raised one of her hands. A set of four metal claws emerged from the front. Allister nodded before jumping into the air, Rearing back to punch Eva's face in. Eva stepped inside Allister's punch and began to hit at his sides. Allister could feel the blades rip small shreds of his clothing as they tried to puncture his aura and gain access to his flesh. Allister tried multiple jabs and punches to impair Eva's movement. However, Eva continually knocked away each blow before landing another blow of her own. Eventually, Allister did manage to grab hold of one of Eva's hands. As Allister went to punch Eva, she dropped to the floor pulling Allister over her. Eva placed her feet on Allister's chest and pushed up. Allister managed to hit the ceiling before falling back down. On his descent Eva used the opportunity to smash her fist directly into his solar plexus. (im 99% sure thats right) Allister flipped over and landed on his back. Allister went to stand up when he felt Eva slam him back down to the ground with her foot. Eva kneeled down.

"Many apologies." She said.

"You don't mean that." Allister responded.

"You are correct." Eva admitted before beginning to continue landing punches to his face. Allister scrambled to put his hands up to block his face. Allister reached up and grabbed Eva's throat. Allister rolled over, flipping Eva over and slamming her head onto the floor. Allister stood up and lifted

Eva up. Eva used on hand to prevent herself from choking while using the other to try and break Allister arm. Allister tossed Eva into the air before landing a sucker punch to her stomach. Just before she was sent flying, Eva managed to grab a hold of Allister's arm. Eva pulled herself back towards Allister, punching his jaw. The impact caught Allister off guard and he was unable to raise his aura to block in time. Allister felt the claws tear into his cheek and tear some of his flesh. Eva followed

up with a series of slashes across Allisters chest. Allister hissed as the blood began to dot his chest. Allister kneed Eva in the chin breaking her combo. Allister followed up with a roundhouse kick to her face. Eva spun before and quickly kicked out one of Allister's legs. Allister fell into a split and punched Eva in the chest. Allister stood back up only to be greeted by an uppercut to the chin. Eva reached down, pick Allister up, and held him over her shoulder. Eva threw Allister across the room, Sending him smashing into the window at the other end. Yang was busily trying to free herself from the bonds she had been placed in when she heard thud shake the room. Yang's head snapped to the window to see Allister standing up. Yang's eyes widened as she Eva and Allister advance towards each other and begin duking it out.

"Allister!" Yang cried out, yet it was obvious that her cries went unheard. Yang struggled even harder against her bonds. I need to go and help him. Yang thought to herself. Yang also looked on as Allister seemed to be gaining the upper hand in the match up. Allister and Eva circled each other, throwing jabs to try and open the other to attack.

"Fun, This is." Eva called out in her accent. "Like it has been for 6 years past, yes."

"Yeah It's just like the old times, when we first started stealing your jobs. Except this time is different." Allister answered.

"It is?" Eva asked.

"Yes, Cause this time… Is the final time." Allister answered.

"Then all you got is needed." Eva yelled as she rushed at Allister. Allister began blocking hits and returning some of his own. Eventually, Allister missed a block and Eva's claws dug into his skin. Suddenly, the wound began to puff up and expand before exploding. Allister was sent spiraling to the ground. Allister pulled himself back to his feet, Shedding the top half of his robes as the had become too torn. Allister gently rubbed the small hole in his side. Fortunately, Allister hand managed to use his aura to mitigate the blast to only skin deep.

"I see you remember enough of my semblance to block it huh… Impressive, yet futile." Eva stated.

"Yeah, The ability to make anything you touch and explosive is quite the threat. I guess I'll need my own weapon." Allister countered as his fists began to glow with bright white light.

"Flash!"

Allister yelled and a quick white flash temporarily blinded Eva. As Eva rubbed her eyes from the pain, Allister began to punch her even harder than ever. Each punch let out a sonic boom as Allister semblance amplified his already superhuman strength. Eva instinctively managed to dodge each hit, if only by millimeters. Allister punches were flying too fast that Eva needed to put every ounce of effort into her dodging. Eva quickly stepped forward with one foot before leaning backwards to evade another one of Allister's punches. Eva used her semblance to make the ground below Allister explode. The explosion knocked Allister off balance. Eva used the opportunity to get in close and use her Claws to reach up and tear out Allister's jugular. Yang screamed from behind the glass as Allister stumbled backwards. Allister held a hand to his throat to try and stem the blood but it continued to seep out through his fingers,

"Ha! The end for you know is it. Unfortunate, I was hoping we would get more fun. Ah well, guess it can't be helped." Allister's hand glowed, this time with a softer white light and the blood stopped coming through his fingers, Allister removed his hand from his neck to reveal that it had been perfectly healed.

"Isn't light just the most versatile of elements?" Allister asked rhetorically. "It can be used for offense, defense,healing, and self enhancement. As long as It allows me to control it, you'll have to try a hell of a lot harder than that to kill me." Eva growled at Allister's statement. Allister calmly reached behind him and pulled his Daibo off of his belt. Allister extended it and gave it a few test twirls. Allister rushed

at Eva swinging his Daibo in an overhead arc. Eva lifted her claws to stop the daibo from making contact with her head. Allister pulled Eva's hands off to the side and Stepped forward, swinging the other half of his daibo. Eva rolled forward under it and came up right in front of Allister. Allister used his daibo to knock away any incoming blows from Eva's claws. Allister jumped back and began spinning his Daibo in front of him. The daibo began to pick up speed until the Daibo was just a blur

and it started generating its own struggled to stand her ground as the wind pushed on her relentlessly. Eva lowered he profile to lower wind resistance and used her claws to climb her way towards Allister. Once Eva was close enough Allister abruptly stopped and tried to slam his daibo down on her. Eva rolled to evade the elbow and lunged at Allister. Alister pulled his Daibo to block. Unfortunately, Eva managed to make contact with Allisters hand. An explosion rocked the room Sending Allister flying and causing him to lose his grip on his daibo. Allister rolled along the floor before hitting the wall on the edge of the room. Allister stood up and used the wall to support himself. Suddenly Allister broke into a fit of coughing. The last cough caused blood to fall out of his mouth. Allister entire body began to shake.

"What the fuck. What did you do?" Allister asked as he fell to one knee. "I use special posion on claws. It eats away at muscle. Leaves you absolutely useless. Very disappointing considering your part of that organization. I guess that ornate cross on your back is just for show yeah." Eva explained Allister continued to struggle to stand. Eva walked over to Allister calmly, then began furiously punching his chest and abdomen. Eva's claws tore off chunks of flesh and the consequential explosions left any remaining flesh charred. Eva finished off by using her claws to lift Allister up by his chin and toss him across the room. Allister laid motionless on the floor.

"Ha, And the mighty has fallen." Eva boasted. Yang Screamed for Allister and tears began to run down her face.

"Not yet." a whisper echoed throughout the room startling Eva.

"Not yet. I-I still haven't completed the job. Darron will be pissed if I lose, especially to someone like you. Besides, I have someone precious to me who needs saving and there is no way I can let her go without a fight." Allister croaked from his spot on the floor.

"It is impossible. You have no aura left to heal, and the poison will continued to eat away at your body." Eva pointed out. Allister just started laughing. Allister reached into his pocket and pulled out his rosary. The cross began to glow. The light enveloped Allisters body. All of Allister muscles bulged as he stood up. Allister began to bounce on his toes, allowing stretching out the healing muscles.

"That's right bitch. I always keep a full charge of aura to spare in my cross. Now are you ready to die?" Eva grinded her teeths before running full speed at Allister. The cross tattoo on Allisters back began to light up and his fist was once again covered in light.

"Divine judgement." Allister called as his fist landed right in the middle of Eva's chest. The immense strength caused every bone in Eva's body to shatter. Eva's body went flying into the glass in the back of the room and fall forwards. Allister walked up to Eva and lifted her up by the back of her neck. Allister her chin with his other hand. Eva groaned as he damaged the bones in her body. Allister shoved two fingers into the tops of each of Eva's eye sockets. Eva screamed in agony as Allister pulled and ripped the top of her skull clean off. Eva's eyes and brain fell out of her skull and smashed on the floor. Allister ran to the glass that separated him from Yang. Allister began punching the glass, but it

refused to yield. Allister drew back and placed a single massive punch on the glass. Rather than the glass breaking through, the wall that surrounded the glass and held it in place broke causing the single intact pane to fall into the room. Allister jumped through the resulting hole to Yang. using his bare hands, Allister destroyed the chair yang was tied to and scooped her up in your arms.

"Al!" Yang called out as she held him back. "That was an amazing fight. Thank you for saving me." Yang said. Allister captured Yang's lips passionately. "

My pleasure." Allister mumbled through the kiss. The two of them stayed that way until a loud buzzer sounded out. Allister dropped Yang suddenly.

"Fuck." He called out.


	16. Chapter 15p2

Max stepped into the room cautiously. Weary of any traps the enemy might have set. The room was set up almost exactly like the one Allister had walked into. Max immediately noticed Ruby tied up and ran to the glass that separated them.

"Ruby!" Allister called to get her attention.

"Max! Help!" Ruby called back.

"Don't worry Rubes. I got yo what the fuck?" Max was quickly distracted by some slime that begun to pool on the shoulder of Titan. Max sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Attached to the ceiling was a thin, almost sickly looking male with greenish skin. The man jumped from the roof to the floor across from Max.

"Hello, Maxxxxx. Long time no seeeeee." The man, if he could even be called such greeted.

"Hey, Nox. See your still as nasty as ever." Max replied.

"Sixxxxxxx yearssssss, and you're sstill the sssame dick that you've always ssss been." Nox countered.

"You know this time you might have just made me mad." Max explained gesturing towards Ruby.

"Come now. We both know thisssss issss the only way to get you out here for this." Nox said.

"And what exactly is this?" Max inquired.

"One last fight. Live or die. Right here. Right now." Nox said. Max simply nodded.

"Ok." Max quipped before immediately activating Titan's assault rifles and opening fire. Nox scampered around the room on all fours. Jumping and rolling to avoid Max's flurry of bullets. Nox took another roll and stabilized himself. Nox pulled his head back and through it forwards. Instead of a tongue, a chain with a hook extended from Nox's mouth, hooking onto Titan's leg. Nox pulled, sending Max off balance and pulling him towards Nox. Once Nox pulled Max close enough, he jumped on top of Titan and began relentlessly punching and clawing at the suit of armor. Max brought a fist across Nox's

jaw, which sent him flying off of Titan. Max stood up and cocked his assault rifles. Max used the propulsion in Titan's feet to jump over to where Nox had just managed to stand. Max tried swinging at Nox several times, but the slick bastard kept backflipping away. On the last flip Nox coiled up and launched himself at Titan. Max moved to punch Nox out of the air. Nox grabbed a hold of Titan's fist and tossed himself onto Titan's back. Nox drew a knife from a belt he was wearing and began trying to Dissect Titan. Max continued to shake himself but was unable to dislodge Nox from Titan. Max suddenly stopped moving and stood straight up. Nox raised an eyebrow in confusion for Max's sudden decrease of motion. That look then changed to one of realization as Nox felt Titan begin to fall backwards. Nox jumped off of Titan and rolled away in order to prevent himself from being effectively crushed. Max hand springed back to his feet. Max ducked low as Nox lunged for him again. Max watched as Nox went flying over him. Max opened his shoulder pauldron and fired a live grenade at Nox. Nox used his arms to shield his face as the grenade sent him flying to the other side of the room. Nox's aura managed to keep away the shrapnel and lessen the impact of the shockwave. As Nox hit the ground he managed to roll out of the way of a punch from Max. Titan's fist let a large crater where it had landed. Nox lashed out with his tongue chain and it wrapped around Max's arm. Nox pulled max in close before rewrapping the chain around Titan's foot and pulling it out from under Max. As Max landed on the floor Nox drew a short barreled shotgun from behind his back and unloaded into Titan.

"Hull integrity at 88%," Titan's metallic voice sounded out.

"Yeah yeah, Just prep incendiaries into gun rack 1. I want to burn this fucker alive." Max commanded. Titan kicked up to its feet. Max aimed his assault rifles at Nox. Max began to unload. Nox could feel the heat of the burn dust as each bullet whizzed past, barely missing him. Each round impacted the wall behind Nox before exploding violently. Nox released his chain tongue and spun it in a large circle, stopping the bullets from dealing him too much damage.

"Ok, new plan. Load freeze dust." Max commanded Titan, who obeyed immediately. The two machine guns stationed on the back of Titan extended themselves and took aim at Nox. Nox hissed as the two guns began to open fire on him. As each round hit his body Nox felt the ice dust activating, freezing a part of him. Max continued to layer Ice until Nox was surrounded by an igloo of Ice.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any for 6 years of rivalry to come to an end." Max mentioned as he deployed Titan's chainsaws. Max began to saw his way into the ice towards Nox. Ruby held her breath in anticipation. 'Max isn't really going to cut this guy apart... Is he?' Ruby thought. I mean it's cool because he's doing it to save me, but Maybe that chainsaw is a little overboard. His weapon is so cool though. I wonder how he manages to outfit it with all of that weaponry. Ruby watched anxiously as Max's chainsaws inched ever closer to Nox,

"Wait! What am I doing? I need to get out of here." Ruby chided herself and began to work on loosening her bindings. Max smirked as his chainsaws were merely less than an inch away from the face of Nox.

"Time's up." Max said before quickly lunging forward with his chainsaws. At the the last second Nox jumped backwards out of a large hole that was melted out of the ice.

"Shit!" Max yelled as he retracted his chainsaws as Nox landed on his head. Nox flipped over Titan and threw Titan over his back, slamming him onto the ground. Nox rolled over and placed his feet on Titan's shoulders. Nox began to push down with his feet, trying to rip the helmet straight off of Titan's neck, leaving Max's head completely exposed. Max tried to reach up and grab a hold of Nox, but Nox's feet were planted in such a way that they limited Titan's range of motion for it's shoulder.

"Eject." Max ordered Titan. The suit of armor opened in the front and Max quickly jumped out. Max ran over and kicked Nox straight across the jaw. Nox lost his grip on Titan as he rolled over. Nox balanced himself and lashed out with his chain tongue, hoping to catch Max, while he was still disconnected from Titan. Max saw Nox's chain coming and simply smirked. Max hopped into

the air, where Titan ran into him, encasing him once again in the suit. Nox's chain just bounced off of Titan's chestplate. Max reached out and grabbed Nox's chain out of midair, before Nox could retract it. Max yanked on the chain, pulling Nox in close. Max pulled back and punched at Nox. Nox raised his arm to block. Max's punch landed in the middle of Nox's arm, causing the bone to fracture. Nox grunted under the pain. Nox crouched down before springing up and kicking Titan's jaw. Titan

barely flinched. Nox squinted his eyes as he dodged a number of other punches Titan threw at him. Nox raised his hand and brought it down on the wrist of Titan. Titan let go of Nox's chain and stepped back. Nox raced forward, ducking under another swing from Titan, and jumped onto to Titan. Nox took a deep breath and began to spit layer of a sickly green liquid all over Titan. Once Titan had been covered in a generous amount of liquid Nox jumped back watching his work come to fruition.

"I see you're still injecting acid dust. Oh, what changed? It's far more potent this time." Max asked.

"Yeah, It really the only thing I could do to make of a semblance that allows me to produce massive amount of saliva. I also took a triple dose about an hour ago, so you're suffering from a fresh dose." Nox answered. Max laughed.

"C'mon Nox. We both know that Titan is heavily resistance to acid. 6 years of rivalry and you still haven't figured that out?" Max mocked. Nox smirked.

"Who sssssssaid anything about desssstroying Titan." Nox relpied. Max raised an eyebrow,

"Then what were you Oh you fucking." Max was interrupted as the green liquid began to seep through and burn small holes on Titan's inside.

"Fuck, eject." Titan opened up and released Max.

"Run cleaning and purge systems." Max instructed Titan, which began to use water dust to run water all over itself.

"So, how'd you manage to get your acid to seep through Titan's defenses?" Max inquired.

"Water dust." Nox answered. Max sighed and shrugged.

"Back to old school then I guess." Max admitted. Max reached down and pulled a small handled object from his belt. Max flicked his wrist and it expanded into a dual bladed axe. Max and Nox stared at each other. Nox made the first move by flinging out with his tongue blade. Max knocked it out of the air with his axe and rushed at Nox. Max swung at Nox, who narrowly jumped out of the way. Nox skipped forward and punched Max in the stomach. Max keeled over, sucking in wind. Nox grabbed Max's hair and pulled his head up, before repeatedly smashing his fist across Max's face. Amid the

flurry of blows Max drew his axe back and hacked at Nox's leg. The axe left a nice sized gash as Nox roared in pain and jumped back. Max tried to follow up with more slashes. Nox acrobatically dodged multiple swing and used his aura to try and block any that he couldn't. Nox also attempted to cut into Max with his own knives. Max shifted his head back and forth allowing the blades to slip smoothly past his head. Max dropped to one knee and spun, attempting to sweep Nox's leg out from under him. Nox caught on to Max's plan. But not soon enough. Max's blade caught the side of Nox's foot and sent Nox sprawling to the floor. Max tried a decapitating swing at Nox. Nox quickly raised his knives and managed to block it. Max put pressure on his blade, while Nox continued to push back. Max continued to more and more pressure on his axe, to the point where he was unable to stop himself. Nox suddenly curled up his leg, kneeling Max in the temple. The sudden hit broke Max's concentration, allowing Nox to through Max off. Nox quickly stood up and grabbed Max on both sides of his. Max's and Ruby's eyes widened as the both watched Nox rear his head back.

"Now Die!" Nox yelled before spitting acid all over Max. Nox released Max and stood back to watch his handiwork.

"What the fuck!" Nox shouted in confusion as his precious acid appeared to be having no effect on Max.

"Oh, It's quite simple really. You used dust to amplify your semblance. It's a shame, though,

that you forgot my semblance is the ability to control dust at will." Max explained. Nox's eyes widened in horror.

"Yyyyouuuu don'tttt mean." Nox pleaded.

"That is absolutely right. All the dust you have infused in you body is a just a weapon for me to use." Max answered.

"Y-y-you can't" Nox begged. Max just shrugged.

"Crystallize." Max responded. Suddenly large green crystals, and a blue crystal began to suddenly burst out of Nox's body. Impaling him from the inside out. Nox coughed up blood as one of the crystals emerged from his throat,

"Well...fought." Were the last things Nox said before falling deathly quiet. Max used his semblance

to pick up Nox and stand him up by implanting one of the crystals in the ground.

"What a beautiful ornament." Max complimented himself. Titan walked over towards Max.

"All systems clear of all traces of the acid." Titan spoke. Max nodded as he re encased himself in his armor and began to walk to Ruby. Max could see the mix of horror and relief on Ruby's face. The face suddenly became one of nothing but horror, however, as the timer buzzed, signaling time was up.

"Ruby!/Max!" Max and Ruby called out simultaneously, respectively.

Darron walked into his room, Blake's bow in his hand, and a look of pure murder on his face. Darron growled as he heard the voices begin to try and converse with him again. Ever since Darron had removed the power bracelets the voices had slowly begun to fill his head again.

"Hey, You know what would be awesome. What if Blake got hurt. Yeah that would be the shit." one of the voices thought of.

"Nah dude, I bet you this is what going to happen. I bet Darron, being the pathetic sin of a bitch that he is, is going to lose whatever fight he just so happened to walk into and get Blake killed. Yeah, that sounds about right for Darron's level of competence." One of the other voices chimed in.

"No no no. you guys have no imagination. I really want to see Darron be taken prisoner and forced to watch as Blake is tortured to death before being killed himself. Quite a fitting ending for our little pussy here. And besides, the look of pain on her face is probably just what I need to get me off." Yet another voice declared its opinion.

"Shut, The. Fuck. Up." Darron thought to his voices.

"Fucking bite me! We are the ones who should be angry here. Look if you were you're the voice riding around stuck in your own pathetic life you would probably want to kill yourself too. So, don't complain to us." One of the voices shouted back.

"I am the voice stuck in my own head." Darron thought back sarcastically.

"Then you should understand. Do us all a favor and blow your fucking brains out and set us free from this nearly eternal damnation stuck viewing your bitch ass life… What? Oh it's my

turn. I personally would love to see whomever kidnapped that bitch of his fucking defeat Darron, which shouldn't be all that hard, make him watch them have their way with her. Watching his loved one so brutally violated, and against her own will, that would be a perfect ending for all the bullshit he's put us through in the last, what?, nearly 19 years." the other voice responded. All of the other voices fell silent momentarily as they pondered what was just said. The voices eventually began to start vocally agreeing with her that that was a perfect ending. This lead to an all out chant from all of the voice's in Darron's head of

"Rape her, rape her, rape her." Darron ground her teeth together as their chanting continued and only seemed to grow louder. Darron stopped walking, closed his eyes, and began breathing in

deeply, trying to suppress the voices. Once, the voices were quieted enough to the point where Darron could think straight. As Darron opened his eyes the first sight that greeted him was Blake, behind a glass plane, tied to a chair.

"Blake!" Darron yelled as he began to run to her. " Blake's head snapped up and widened as she

recognized who had called her name. 'What the heck is he doing here?' Blake thought to herself. Darron continued to run towards Blake. Suddenly, Darron felt a presence and deployed his aura to protect him. Not a moment too soon, as a blade struck out from the darkness of the corners of the room and made contact with Darron's aura. Darron slid backwards due to the force of the strike.

"Fucking… Not you too. LIke I don't have enough problems this time." Darron complained as his

attacker walked out of the darkness. She was a slightly older woman, with one blade strapped to her back and the other in her hand.

"Hello, Darron. It's good to see you." She greeted Darron.

"You fucked up Krisse." Darron responded. Krisse shook her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" Krisse asked rhetorically.

"You're no lady you fucking whore." Darron again responded.

"My my so rude. How will you ever get a girl that way." Krisse chided.

"Woohoo! Lesbian rape, Awesome." One of Darron's voices decided to intrude.

"Fucking can it will you!" Darron yelled allowed. Krisse stared at Darron strangely. " It didn't sound like he was talking to me, and are those tear that are beginning to dot his eyes. Krisse thought.

"Darron… are you ok? You seem really sad and aggressive today. I've been fighting you for 6 years and yet you've never acted like this." Krisse commented.

"I'm fine." Was all Darron responded as he wrapped Blake's bow tightly around his left forearm, under the sleeve of his long coat. Krisse's face scrunched into one of intense thought.

"Ok then. I assume you know what's happening here?" Krisse asked.

"Yeah. You and I are going to fight to the death. Also, if I don't manage to save Blake by midnight then she will most likely die." Darron responded. Another of Darron voices decided this was an ample opportunity to voice its opinion.

"Sorry Blake, I'm sorry Darron is such a worthless human. If I had a body I would certainly

have saved you. There is no way he can reach you in time though. I hope you leave behind a good looking corpse though, you know, hope they don't mangle it too badly." Darron suddenly let out and intense battle cry as he slammed his hand on the back of his sword hilt, causing its casing to open, and spun the blade around his body, ending with the tip pointed squarely at Krisse.

"Alright! You seem fired up. That's good because today's the day, after 6 years, that I will finally force you to use your semblance in combat." Krisse declared. Darron chuckled.

"Careful what you wish for." Darron warned before using his wind boots to launch himself at Krisse.

Darron began swinging quickly and precisely at Krisse, forcing her to draw her other blade and use both in order to keep up with Darron's rapid strikes. Krisse finally managed to parry one of Darron's strikes and gain the upper hand, launching into her own flurry of blows. Darron calmly shifted into a defensive stance and began using his own blade to redirect Krisse's away from him.

"Wow! You already lost the offensive? What a wimp! This fight will be over before it even begins." One of the voices criticized, getting on Darron's nerves. Darron responded by kicking out with his wind boots, sending a large gust of wind to knock Krisse off balance, and followed up with an overhead swing. Krisse, just slid into a split and brought both of her blades above her head to block Darron's. Krisse swung both of her legs in front of her and pushed off the ground using her core muscles, kicking Darron in the stomach, all while holding her block. Darron stepped back a few paces before rushing back at Krisse. The two matched blades met in the middle and continued the clash, the offensive and defensive position being switched every few seconds. Finally, Krisse gained a slight edge and she managed to stab at Darron's chest. Darron felt the tip of the blade touch his aura and moved his blade to block it instinctively. Krisse smirked as she immediately followed up by bringing her other blade across Darron's temple. Fortunately, Darron's aura blocked the hit. Darron was still sent stumbling from the force of the hit. Krisse seized the opportunity to kick Darron's sword out of his had. The blade spun in the air before landing, planted in the ground. Krisse simply kicked Darron in the chest and sent him rolling along the floor as she moved to place herself between Darron and his sword. Darron righted himself mid roll and drew both of his desert eagles. Darron immediately began to unload standard dust rounds at Krisse. Krisse began to twirl her blades, knocking each round out of the air. Once Darron had managed to empty his clip Darron dropped both magazines and reloaded in a split second. As the magazines were inches from colliding with the concrete of the floor, Darron kicked out and sent them flying at Krisse. Krisse easily sliced the first clip away from her, but was unprepared as she sliced cleanly through the clip, causing the two halves to hit her in the forehead. Since Krisse had been unable to raise her aura in time the clip left to small gashes and a sting that forced Krisse to turn her head momentarily. As Krisse moved to turn back towards Darron she felt him grab at her collar. Darron used his wind boots to propel his knee into Krisse's stomach. Krisse keeled over, coughing at the sudden lack of oxygen in her lungs. Darron grabbed both sides of Krisse's head and used another burst of his wind boots to propel his knee into her face. Blood began running out of Krisse's nose as she began to feel Darron pole vaulting himself over her. Still grabbing her head, Darron lifted Krisse over his head and slammed her face first into the ground. Krisse let out a quick groan as she managed to get her aura to defend from most of the force of the blow. Darron finished his combo by throwing Krisse somewhere behind him before walking over and retrieving his sword.

"Hmmm. Not bad… Just kidding! That was a stupid combo you fucking moron." One of the voices commented. Darron used his free hand to open palm slap his head, hoping that would get the voices to just shut up for a moment. In his distraction Krisse used the opening and began littering slashes up and down Darron's body. Fortunately, Darron was still attentive enough to keep his aura raised in the event of situation. As one of the slashes sent Darron stumbling into the wall Darron

managed to fall back into a kind of sync with himself and began blocking strikes again. Darron felt a small draft and at one point looked down to find slash marks covering the front of his shirt. However, none the cuts seemed to make it to his skin. Darron breathed a quick sigh of relief before returning to the skilled swordswoman in front of him. When Krisse pulled back for a dual strike, Darron made sure he was able to block both blades with his own. Darron quickly, and harshly slid his blade along Krisse's, causing sparks to fly into Krisse's face. Using her blindness to his advantage. Darron quickly placed three slashes along Krisse's throat, chest, and ankles, all blocked by aura. Krisse managed to clear her eyes just in time for her to block a fourth strike aiming straight for her head. The two sword

wielders pushed against each other in a battle of wills.

"Man, You guys have grown. I still remember the first day you guys walked into the horned rabbit. Ha. A bunch of twelve year olds looking to become assassins. I'd never heard of a crazier idea. You guys have proven me wrong though. You've become better than I could ever imagine. I'm proud of you." Krisse commented.

"While I appreciate your sentiments. Why are you doing this. If you wanted to fight you guys could have always done it whenever. All you needed to do was ask." Darron questioned, managing to fight of the increasing voices enough to get a coherent question across.

"Because there is no other way. We've made the decision that we are all retiring. This is our last big hurrah. Either we kill the most powerful assassin team to ever live or get killed by the most powerful assassin team to ever live. Either is a perfectly acceptable fate for us." Krisse explained. Darron nodded understandably before a splitting headache caused by another massive surge of voices caused his face to contort in pain. Darron pushed Krisse's blades out of the way before bringing a large slash up her entire body. Krisse let out a short scream as she flew through the air. Krisse landed in a roll and stood back up. Krisse took her two blades and locked the hilts together to create one large dual blade. Krisse twirled the weapon around her as Darron rushed at her. Krisse spun her blades in circles, simultaneously defending against Darron's strikes and countering with her own moves. Darron seamlessly dodged each of Krisse's attacks. The two matches blades and pushed each other

away. Krisse's stood holding her blade vertically in front of her face. Darron sighed.

"Oh boy, that." Darron said sarcastically. Krisse began to glow with a black aura. Darron slid back into a combat stance, ready to rush in again when Krisse suddenly disappeared. Darron's eyes widened as he felt her reappear behind him.

"Shit, she's faster than ever now." Darron thought to himself. Krisse began to relentless twirl her dual blade, slicing and chopping at Darron's back. Even Krisse was terrified by her own speed.

"Man, I know my semblance allows me to weight the hearts of my opponents and gives me a boost in accordance but I never imagined that your soul would be so evil as to give me that level of a speed boost." Krisse commented as Darron silently fell face first to the ground.

"Oh well, if you dead there's no point in asking you then." Krisse mocked before hearing a groan from Darron. Krisse looked over to see Darron standing up, his coat glowing with a dim dark orange light. Krisse laughed.

"Earth dust infused in you coat as a protective measure. I guess even after all the years your still as smart as I remember. I shouldn't have expected anything less from a great assassin like the new version yourself." Krisse complimented. Blake sat still in her chair thinking deeply. 'Assassin? That can't be right. Darron would never become an assassin. He couldn't kill people for money. Could he? Still why is he here. I don't deserve him to save me, especially after what I said. Besides where's Sun? Surely he must have noticed I'm missing and is looking for me right now. Isn't he?' As Blake was lost in thought Darron managed to get back up to his feet. Darron breathed deeply still trying to recover from that last set of blows.

"You want a real fight ok i'll give you a real fight." Darron declared. Darron held out his sword hilt up and clicked open a hole in the bottom of the hilt.

"NO! You can't! You'all hurt mistress." Darron's voices yelled out in protest. Darron

ignored them as he inserted a fire dust crystal into the hilt of his blade and closed the hatch. Darron gave his blade a few test swings. On the last swing the majority of the blade erupted into a bright orange fire. The glyphs on the blade burned a light blue as a high pitched scream emitted from deep within the blade. Darron smirked as he casually used his free hand to taunt at Krisse. Krisse took the bait as she disappeared again in a flash. Darron began swing his flame clad blade all around him, creating a sphere of flame. Krisse tried multiple times to penetrate Darron's defenses but had to retreat as she was unable to withstand the blistering heat that Darron was releasing. Krisse fell back into a defensive stance, realizing she couldn't reasonably continue his attack. Immediately Darron stopped his blade and took the offensive. Darron lunged at Krisse with multiple slashes and stabs. Krisse used all of her concentration just to avoid being run through by one of the burning blades, much less consider the damage that this type of combat would have on her blades. Eventually Darron stepped back momentarily and Krisse managed to get a good look at her dual blades. The blades were Mostly fine but some areas were being long to show signs of warping after being hit so frequently from the intense heat of Darron's sword. Krisse detaches her blades, returning them to their dual sword mode.

"Overload the scales." Krisse said before disappearing,leaving behind nothing but a sonic boom. Darron was sent stumbling back before he began to feel himself being hit all over his body. Darron tried his best to defend but was just simply not fast enough to deflect Krisse's latest technique. Darron grunted as he finally felt the bone in one of his arms break. Darron let out a cry of pain as he

felt several of his ribs snap simultaneously. A final blow caused a fracture on Darron's shin and sent him falling to the floor. Krisse stood above Darron, blade poised for the attack.

"Is this really all you have Darron. C'mon let me see you semblance so I can fight you like a true Assassin."

"Yes, fucking use you semblance let us out cause God knows your ass is as incompetent as a government." Darron growled as he rose to his knees

"Ok you want to see my semblance. Then YOU'll FUCKING GET IT." Darron roared. Krisse spun around just in time to block two pitch black spears that had come hurling at her. Despite being able to block the sheer force of the spears sent her flying back. Krisse managed to right herself as she watched Darron return to his feet. Krisse had a look of fear in her eyes as she felt the murderous intent that oozed off of Darron. A dark Crimson aura surrounded his hands and feet. Suddenly a torrent of dark spears came hurtling from the other end of the rooms towards her. Krisse jumped and morphed her body into just the right position to dodge the spears. However, one of the spears managed to fly right by her ear. Krisse's eyes widened as she could hear a soft yet harsh voice, calling her worthless, pathetic, and a whore among other things, emitting from within the spears. As the spears disappeared Krisse disappeared using her speed to try and end Darron as quickly as possible. Krisse just as suddenly reappeared, though not quite as she had imagined. Darron had managed to grab a hold of her face during her dash. 'How the fuck did he get so fast.' Krisse thought to herself as Darron slammed her skull into the ground, cracking the ground and breaking the back of Krisse's skull. 'And strong too.' Darron stepped back and grabbed Krisse's ankle. Darron began to slam Krisse back and forward on the ground. Krisse cried out in pain as her ribs were extremely damaged in the process. The ground did not fare much better as it was littered with craters from where Darron has slammed Krisse. Krosse was luckily able to slip out of Darron's grip and roll away, retaking a battle stance. Almost immediately Darron was up in Krisse's face. Darron leaned forward and bit into Krisse's forehead, tearing the flesh and crushing the bone. Krisse screamed in pain and in response ran one of her blades through Darron's shoulder. Darron calmly stepped backwards off of Krisse's blade. Darron laughed as the blood began to run down his shoulder and chest. Suddenly Krisse found herself being assaulted on all sides by blades of darkness. Despite her attempts at self defense a number of the

blades managed to sneak through, slicing at her flesh. Darron grabbed Krisse by the neck and held her close to his face. Darron stared deep into Krisse's eyes.

"Tell me, what do you fear most in this world." Darron asked in a deep demented voice the two continued to stare at each other for a moment before Darron released her. Krisse stepped back breathing to refill her lungs. Darron ran at Krisse. Krisse immediately used her speed to get behind Darron and begin throwing blows all over his body. Darron tried futilely to block even a single blow. The blades tore deeper and deeper into Darron's skin causing blood to puddle on the ground. Krisse pulled her swords back for one final slice, cleanly decapitating Darron. "NO!" Blake cried out as she struggled to get free while tears stung her eyes. Krisse slowly walked over to

the stain glass where Blake was being kept.

"I won. I can't believe I won. I killed him YES!" Krisse gloated through the glass

"I killed your man. I'm sorry that you're going to die now but…" Krisse was interrupted as Darron's blade pierced through her heart and the window, pinning Krisse to the window "What!" Krisse yelled

emphatically. Krisse shivered as she felt Darron get extremely close to the point where she could feel her breath.

"You know, fear is truly a powerful thing. If you opponents greatest fear is something akin to, let's say, and undefeatable soldier. What would be the benefit of creating an illusion of letting myself get killed only to turn myself into your own fear." Darron explained into Krisse's ear. Krisse just allowed herself to be held up by the blade, knowing escape was unattainable.

"Now die." Darron said before jamming both of his hands into her sides and ripping both of Krisse's lungs out of her back. Darron pulled his sword from her body and allowed it to fall limp to the floor. Blake stared, horror struck at Darron's brutality. Tears began to slowly run down her cheek. 'I knew it. I knew he wasn't himself. He's a monster.' Blake though. Suddenly a loud siren cause Darron to close his eyes and snap back open. This time though, his eyes had the same look Darron normally had at beacon. Those eyes widened as Darron fully grasped the situation

"BLAKE!" Darron called out. The timer had finished. He was out of time.


	17. Chapter 16

Zade and Weiss stared up at the turbine as it prepared to bathe them in an inferno. Zade suddenly coughed up blood and fell down on his back.

"Zade!" Weiss called out.

"C'mon Zade I need you. You need to teleport us out of here now." Zade responded by coughing up more blood.

"Can't… stop… pain… any… longer… can't… think… straight." Zade meekly said. Weiss finally looked down at Zade's chest and gasped at the horrific scene. Zade's entire abdomen was covered in 2nd degree burns, a large strip directly over his chest was sheer 3rd degree burns, and in some places, the skin was burned so badly that the bone underneath it could be seen.

"Hold on Zade. I have an idea." Weiss stated. Weiss sat on her knees to Zade's side and held her hands out over his chest. One of weiss glyphs appeared over Zade's chest. Weiss then proceed to use the glyph to cover and fill in Zade's skin with a tough layer of ice. Zade roared in agony as Weiss's operation agitated all of the burnt skin on his body.

"I know this must hurt but I just need you to stay awake." Weiss sympathized as she continued to cover his chest. Zade's hands scoured the ground for something they could grab on to, but they couldn't find anything. Zade's decided for actually using his hands to crack the ground and make his own holds. All of Zade's pain immediately began to flood away the minute Weiss had finished. At the same time the turbine activated flooding the room with intense fire. At the last second Zade sat up, wrapped his arms around Weiss, and pooled the last of his energy into one final teleportation. The couple landed gracefully just outside the room. Thankfully, a blast door had automatically activated preventing the heat of the eruption from reaching them.

"Weiss that was amazing. You're on fire." Zade praised.

"I do the best I can for you." Weiss smirked.

"No. Weiss you are really on fire." Zade warned.

"What no english accent? You know it makes me happy, especially after such an ordeal." Weiss responded, mocking hurt.

"Goddamit, Weiss you are legit on fire right now!" Zade yelled.

"What?" Weiss questioned, until she looked down and realized her skirt was actually on fire.

"AHHHH!" Weiss screamed as she hurriedly smothered the flames. "Awe! I liked this skirt." Weiss complained as soon as she was flame free. Zade and Weiss stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Weiss laid down next to Zade and cautiously hugged him as so not to aggravate his condition. The two laid, enjoying each others company waiting for the return of their comrades.

"Allister watch out!" Yang yelled as Allister dropped her in response to the buzzer.

"Cover yourself." Allister ordered. Yang curled up into a ball, covering her head, not sure what was going on. Yang heard a loud slam but didn't feel nearly the pain she had expected to. Yang opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Allister remained standing, arms outstretched, holding back a

two the walls of the room that had suddenly slammed together. Part of the metal in the walls had crumbled beneath Allister's had from the force of the impact.

"Al are you ok?" Yang asked worriedly as she jumped to her feet.

"Yeah mostly. Pretty sure that both ulna and radius are fractured though." Allister responded. Yang reached up and wrapped her arms around Allister's neck.

"Thank you. Now, how do we get out of here." Yang said.

"We could just use that hole that was created when I smashed the window in." Allister suggested. Yang looked across the room at the hole that was created in the room.

"Oh." Yang said.

"Anyway, How are we going to get you out of this room anyway?" Yang asked.

"That's the million dollar question now isn't it." Allister responded. The two fighters stood, staring at each other, attempting to brainstorm one way they would be able to get Allister out of the room. Suddenly, Yang's eyes lit up.

"I have an Idea." Yang announced. Yang placed her hands against one of the walls and began to push as hard as possible. Allister raised an eyebrow at Yang's unusual actions.

"Look, Once I've pushed the wall enough you can step forward on that side while keeping you power on the other side. This way we can slowly get you towards the wall." Yang explained.

"Not bad." Allister complimented as he stepped forward and felt the weight of the wall on his hand again. Yang then went to the other wall and repeated the same action. The couple continued this pattern until Allister was standing right in front of the hole in the wall.

"Yang, go through, I have it handled from here." Allister instructed. Yang nodded and hopped over to the other side. Once she was clear Allister lifted his leg and began kicking the concrete wall. Over time the wall began to crack and eventually crumbled down. Yang starred on, impressed at Allister's level of strength, despite his injuries. Allister took a couple of deep breaths before throwing himself forward.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUCK!" Allister exclaimed as he just barely managed to avoid the smashing of the walls into one another.

"That… sucked." Allister stated. Yang giggled but motioned for the two of them to head to the main room. In the main room the pair looked over and saw Weiss and Zade laying together on the ground.

"Hey!" Yang called out. The pair on the ground rolled their heads to look at the new arrivals.

"I see you got pretty fucked up too huh." Zade commented.

"Yeah, I got some internal shit, and my arms are pretty damaged, but at least I'm not the cold hearted bastard you are." Allister responded, pointing to the layer of ice that was on Zade's chest.

"Fuck you. I'm tired." Zade responded before laying his head back down and closing his eyes. Yang and Allister sat next to the other pair and continued to wait for the rest of their comrades. Max rushed to the glass as quickly as possible when he heard the siren go off. Max reared his fist back and planted it on the window, which shattered under the force. Max jumped through the window and rushed to go untie Ruby.

"MAX! What was that! You just killed him without even blinking." Ruby said, horrified.

"It was him or me and you. There wasn't even a choice to be made, just a person to protect." Max calmly replied as he finished untying Ruby.

"I-i understand that you killed him to protect me and I do thank you for that, but did you really need to do it so gruesomely." Ruby said as she pointed to the heavily impaled body of Nox. Max shrugged.

"Probably but that was faster, first of all though we really should get outta here." Max suggested.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that whatever trap thing he set up hasn't gone off yet though." Ruby agreed. As soon as Ruby said that, however, a large steel gate descended, locking the two inside the room.

"Oops." Ruby chirped as Max facepalmed himself. The look on Ruby's face grew continuously more worried as miniscule holes began to appear all over the room. A thick green smoke soon began billowing in from the holes.

"Well, Today is my fucking lucky day isn't it. Poison smoke, Quick cover your mouth and nose."

Max instructed as he tossed Ruby's cloak to her. Ruby quickly wrapped her cloak around her face numerous times for protection.

"OK! So now how do we get out of here?" Ruby asked. "I'm not sure yet. Titan ran a scan for any potential points of escape." Max answered. "Searching." Titan's metallic voice ringed in compliance. The

pair stared helpless as the green gas further filled the room.

"No exit's detected." Titan concluded.

"Shit. No fuck this we're going out the front door." Max responded angrily.

"Titan, Protocol: full body protect. Target: Ruby Rose." Max instructed his armor. Titan immediately ejected Max and picked up Ruby, placing her inside himself.

"Max, what are you doing?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I have actually done this before." Max reassured. Max reached for the back of his belt and picked up a revolver, which had a read ring painted around the tip of the barrel. Max pointed the gun at the door and fired a .50 caliber sized burn dust crystal right at the door. The crystal flew forward and embedded itself in the gate.

"Max! Whatever your doing, please do it now." Ruby said as the gas rises ever higher.

"Amplify." Max said and the burn crystal began to glow, as if all the power inside was trying desperately to be set free. Max funneled some of his aura into the crystal, causing it to explode. As intended the resulting massive explosion blew the gate to shreds, however, unintended was that all of the poison gas in the room also caught on fire, creating an even bigger explosion and sending Max and Ruby flying out into the main room. Max stood up he was quickly smacked on the head by Ruby.

"You idiot. That was really dangerous. You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt." Ruby said.

"I'm sorry. But I did say I have done this before." Max countered.

"Yo Max you alive." Allister called out.

"Yes yes. I am fine" Max responded as he lifted his head. Upon doing so Ruby and Allister began laughing uncontrollably.

"What? WHAT?" Max demanded.

"You… you… burnt your… eyebrows off." Ruby managed to get out before the laughing managed to overtake her again. Max reached up for his forehead and sure enough. His eyebrows were missing. Max sighed before laughing himself. The group all circled around Zade and waited for the rest of their group to appear.

Blake's eyes widened in pure terror as a silver, air thin, razor sharp wire ejected from the wall and came hurtling towards her eye at blinding speed. It took Blake a second to realize that the wire had never made contact with her skin. A black tendril stood just millimeters in front of her face blake's breathing hitched as numerous other wires extended from the wall, all intending to do her mortal harm. Yet just as the first a black tendril appeared to stop it. The wires and whips devolved into and endless storm of blows and counter blows. Blake looked through the window to see Darron, hunched over in pain. Darkness seeped off of his hands and moved to become the whips that protected Blake.

"Darron!" Blake called out. "Why are you doing this? I didn't ask you to come here." Darron threw up a significant amount of blood before he responded.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. I came to settle an old grudge with an old enemy. Saving you was just an added benefit." Darron threw up more blood before falling to his knees.

"Darron! Are you ok?" Blake asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like you care." Darron responded harshly. A ridiculously large spear of darkness pierced it's way through the window, shattering it. As well as Blake's confines. Blake's rushed to her feet and followed a preset path formed from Darron's darkness out of the room. Blake hurried to Darron's side and fell to her knees next to him.

"Darron! What's wrong. I'm sorry I got mad I you for punching Sun. I'm sorry I said what I did. You're my best friend, so let me help you. Darron I'm sorry." Tears welled up in Blake's eyes as she wrapped

her arms around Darron.

"Blake." Darron whispered.

"Yes what?" Blake asked worried, yet eager to help.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have gotten jealous but I… Need you to take this and leave." Darron said, pulling gambol shroud from her back. Blake grabbed the blade and held it in her hands.

"Wait what about you?" Blake asked.

"Just go. I will follow shortly. I just have some unfinished business to attend to. You must trust me." Darron insisted. Blake nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes before standing to run from the room. Darron stood up and walked to the center of the room with the wires. Darron removed his coat

and laid it on the floor.

"Blake." Darron spoke to himself. "I'm sorry I could only be your friend again for so short a time and managed to piss you off in also such short a time, but I would rather die than allow this evil which dwells within my heart from being released to harm you. Tis in my final moments only I can say.

Blake…. I love you." Darron released the darkness from his grasp and allowed the razors to tear into his body. Blood spilled generously as Darron fell to his knees and eventually his stomach, completely defenseless the razors continued to dig into him. As Darron laid there only a single though permeated his consciousness.

"Hahaha! Bitch… We're free." Blake rushed out into the main room with gambol shroud in her hand.

"Blake!" Team RWBY yelled as they ran to surround their teammate.

"You're back this is great." Ruby said from within the group hug.

"It's good to be back guys." Blake responded.

"Yo Blake, where's Darron?" Max asked.

"He said just for us to go on ahead, he'll catch up with us later." Blake answered. Team ENDD looked at her curiously, but shrugged and started standing up.

"Wait Zade." Weiss instructed as she ran over to support him. The group made their way over to the elevator and boarded it. The elevator began its ascent and the two team's minus Darron were

laughing yet again at Max's missing eyebrows. When the Elevator reach the top and opened its door all of team RWBY fell silent. They looked out upon the warehouse and all the carnage with eyes filled with fear.

"Wha...What did you guys do?" Yang asked. Team RWBY looked at Team ENDD who were just standing there with smirks on their faces.

"That." All three of them answered in union as the pointed to the masses of corpses which graced the floor, walls. And ceiling of the warehouse.

"Don't act so casual about it." Yang scolded.

"How the hell could you guys possibly kill this many people and not feel bad about. You're monsters!" Weiss accused.

"Yeah, we know." Zade answered. Team RWBY looked at team ENDD confused.

"Ozpin never did tell you guys exactly what we did before being drafted to Beacon

academy. Did he?" Allister asked.

"No. Why?" Blake countered.

"Here's the reality. For the past 6 years team ENDD has the most prominent team of assassins in all of

remnant. We've killed thousands of people in 600 completed jobs. We've also assassinated some of the most prominent figures in society." Max explained. Team RWBY stared at them.

"I mean you guys seemed so happy and fun back at Beacon, who would have guessed." Yang said.

"Don't get us wrong everything we've said to you is real and we were happy. We've spent most of our lives in combat so every moment where we aren't in combat is a moment we try to cherish the most

because for us, sooner or later it will always revert back to the same life of pain." Zade explained.

"Look it's not exactly work that we were necessarily proud of. But it's what we're good at and it's what we've been doing for years. It was the easiest way for us to survive." Allister stated.

"We never did expect you to understand,"

"It's not that we don't understand it's just. This much death on this scale, It's not exactly like I would have envisioned it would be." Ruby said. Zade chuckled.

"Yeah, We may have gone a little overboard. I mean we were pretty pissed that they took out favorite girls so." Zade conceited.

"It's fine. Besides, we need to get use to this kind of death anyway, if we are to be successful hunters." Yang admitted.

"Lies." Sounded a twisted voice. Teams RWBY and ENDD turned towards the elevator. As

the door slid open Darron emerged.

"Their words are deceitful. The are disgusted with us. And rightly so. For we are the monsters of their nightmares, but worry not. They shall all find peace in their death." Darron continued. Team RWBY looked on scared while team ENDD looked defeated. As Darron slowly stepped forward Allister

noticed Darron's cloak billowing behind him, with a dark liquid running off the bottom of the cloak.

"Blake, I need you to tell me right now! Did at any time did Darron ever ask Krisse what she feared most in this world while he stared into her eyes?" Allister demanded.

"Y-Yeah why?" Blake asked.

"Oh boy." Allister responded quickly. Team ENDD stared seriously at one another. Without warning Allister sprinted forward and began punching at Darron. Darron fell backwards and began

blocking Allister's assault.

"Guys! Get team RWBY out of here and run. I'll do as much damage as possible before catching up." Zade and Max nodded before grabbing team RWBY and running, leaving Allister to his bout. Max, Zade and team RWBY ran through the streets of attempting to get back to Beacon academy. During the run

Team RWBY had called in their lockers and equipped themselves with their weapons.

"Zade, you need to explain what the fuck is going on right now!" Weiss demanded.

"Sweet heart I'd love to but I don't really know either." Zade called back.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"All we know is that is has something to do with when Darron was very young. Even before he met you Blake. He hates talking about it. We also know it happens whenever he overuses his semblances. It causes the voices in his head to grow stronger and Darron loses all sense of who he really is. Nothing matters to him at this point except for killing everything he can get his hands on." Zade explained.

"If that's true then how do we stop him?" Ruby asked.

"We kill him." Max stated simply.

"Wait wait wait." Blake demanded.

"You can't be serious right?"

"Deadly. We've only seen Darron like this once before and that incident was only maybe 1/10th as bad as this one already seems to be. At least that time he wasn't nearly as strong as he is this time and we were all at full strength. Whatever set him up for this trigger was something that truly hurt him."

Zade answered. Blake looked down guiltily.

"Wait does what happened in the forest yesterday have anything to do with it?" Yang asked.

"Yes, exactly. Whatever happened right before that is what caused a resurgence of voices. It must have been worse than we thought, or Darron did a poor job of suppressing them. Either way, Darron has just become the most bloodthirsty individual on remnant." Max answered. The group stopped suddenly as Allister came crashing through the top of one of the nearby buildings before crashing into the street, leaving a sizable crater.

"Allister!" The group yelled as they ran up to their friends. As Zade approached

Allister managed to get back to his feet.

"Where do they get this power." All of team RWBY though simultaneously.

"Al, What happened?" Zade asked.

"He's definitely much stronger than last time. I've never seen him generate these levels of hatred and sorrow before. We may very well die today." Allister conceded.

"If that's so then we'll do everything we can to bring him to hell with us." Zade agreed.

"Can you do the thing?"

"Not yet. My aura hasn't recharged enough, especially after that last fight. If you can buy me some time then Maybe I could. To use it now would be useless." Allister answered.

"Well, How much time do you need?" Zade demanded.

"Every single fucking second you could possibly get me." Allister said. Zade nodded understandingly.

"Uh, Zade you're going to want to see this." Weiss called. Allister sat cross legged and began meditating, as dull white aura appearing around him. Zade ran over to the group.

"Look we need to buy Al as much time as we possibly can got it?" Zade instructed. The group nodded in agreement.

"But Zade you're going to want to see this." Weiss said again as she pointed down the street. Zade looked to see Darron twirling around in the middle of the street.

"So delectable. You can feel it can't you Zade? All the beautiful beautiful corpses that are about to litter this landscape." Darron said.

"Web of death." Darron said before throwing his arms outwards. Large black tendrils began bursting through the building on either side of the street and crashing into the building on the other side. On each tendrils were the body of the many residents who were unfortunate to be in the spears way. Men, women, children, none were spared the black fate brought upon by Darron's insanity. Zade stepped forward and unhooked and expanded his scythes.

"Zade you can't fight him. You aren't nearly in a well enough condition for something like that." Weiss insisted.

"Sorry Weiss. This fight has nothing to do with strength. This is a fight for a promise, a promise we made to Darron. That we would never allow this evil to roam the planet." Zade stated.

"HA! Well then come show me the strength of your promise vs. the strength of my hatred." Darron challenged as his hands and feet erupted in a dark crimson aura. Darron and Zade continued to stare each other down, until suddenly they both disappeared. Both fighters appeared in the middle of the street, their weapons clashing with one another. Zade and Darron pushed off of each other. The minute Zade touched the street his disappeared. Zade reappeared behind Darron and brought his scythes across Darron's body. Darronanaged to block both scythes with his sword. Zade disappeared again and appeared taking more slashes. As Zade continued to teleport and slash all around Darron, Darron spun his sword all around him, managing to catch each swing of Zade's scythes. Zade teleported in front of Darron and took yet another swing with his scythes. Just as the blade's were about to make contact Darron disappeared. Darron swiftly reappeared behind Zade and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to his rib cage. Zade was sent flying through the wall of one of the building on the side of the street. Darron rested his blade on his shoulder as Zade stepped back out of the rubble. "Is that is?" Zade asked mockingly. Darron's face grew into a disturbed grin.

"Oh, I have much planned for you." Darron clarified before suddenly appearing in front of Zade. Darron swung his blade rapidly at Zade. Zade gracefully managed to dodge each swing, though he could feel the displaced wind rush by his face. Darron swung low hoping to cut Zade in half. Zade merely limboed back and watched the blade pass over his face. Zade teleported into the air

right above Darron and placed a kick right at the point where Darron's neck met his back. Darron stumbled forward and turned around. Darron's turn was only met by a kick to his jaw as Zade flipped away. The kick launched Darron into the air. Zade teleported under Darron and slammed his two scythes into Darron's back, sending Darron higher into the air. Zade teleported into the air next to Darron. Darron lunged out with his sword, but Zade managed to spin out of the air. Zade used his

scythes to hook onto Darron before flipping over himself and sending Darron flying towards the street. As Darron stood up he kicked out, managing to perfectly predict where Zade would reappear. Zade felt the ice that covered and protected his chest began to lightly chip under the impact. Before Zade could even finish flying through the air Darron appeared behind him ready to slash him with his blade. Zade focused his aura into the small of his back. When Darron swung at Zade the blade failed to pierce his flesh but did send Zade rolling across the ground. Zade managed to right himself mid roll and slid across the ground. Zade drew his two Scythes across his chests.

"Omniscience." Zade muttered before disappearing. At the same time Darron placed the flat of his blade against his open palm in a prayer position. "

Typhoon of sorrows." A Large number of Blake tendrils rose from various places on Darron's skin and began whirling around at blinding speeds. Suddenly the typhoon stopped and Zade reappeared. Zade and Darron stared at each other maliciously. A few seconds later the air right where Darron's typhoon was was

suddenly lit up with what appeared to be an infinitely number of sparks. As if some blade were slicing against solid air. Team RWBY stared, confused, until Weiss realized what was happening.

"No way. Darron managed to stop Zade's omniscience." Weiss said.

"That's why we need to kill him." Max stated. Back on the battlefield. Zade and Darron traded blows with their weapons. Over time it became apparent that even though Zade was beginning to feel the fatigue, Darron had energy to spare. Darron ducked under one of Zade's scythe's and slammed his blade into Zade's hip. Zade grimaced in pain as he felt the blade dig down to the bone. Darron pulled out the blade and swiftly side kicked Zade in the chest. Zade felt the ice crack even more as he slid backwards across the asphalt. Zade breathed heavily as Darron casually rolled his shoulder.

"Your body will make a fine display for my trophy room." Darron complimented.

"I doubt it." Zade compacted one of his scythe's and held the remaining one perfectly vertical behind his head. In response Darron turned his side and laid his blade behind his back. The blade began to glow with the same deep crimson that coated Darron's hands and feet. Zade also gave off a heavy pressure.

"Reaper stance 3: Skull splitter." Zade said.

"Crescent of Hatred." Darron also said. Both men slashed downwards with their weapons creating two massive shockwaves. Darron's was a deep crimson while Zade's was a dull blue. The two shockwaves met in the middle of the two warriors and continued to grind against one another. The impact of the shockwaves sent out a third shockwave which shattered all of the windows in a large vicinity around the fight. Team RWBY continued to watch in shock and admiration.

"How is Zade able to call upon such power, even after receiving all of those injuries?" Blake asked.

"That's Zade for you." Max answered.

"Wooooow." Ruby said while watching the fight. The two shockwaves continued clashing into each other, canceling each other's energy, until they both dissipated completely. Darron promptly dashed forward, leaving behind a shock wave from his departure point. Darron stopped right in front of Zade and tried to land a punch in his face. Darron growled as his fist hit nothing but open air. Zade reappeared behind Darron and latched onto his shoulders. Zade pulled Darron as far away from the rest of the group as possible. Darron reached behind himself and yanked Zade off. Darron spun and landed a backfist directly on the side of Zade's face, causing the bone to crack. Zade spun around and stopped just in time to feel Darron knee him right in the chest. Zade coughed as he felt the cracks in the ice increase.

"I'm out of energy, Guess I better make this count. It's up to the rest of you." Zade thought to imself. Zade began teleporting back and forth all around Darron. Darron tried repeatedly to reach out and grab at Zade but Zade slipped right through his fingers every time. Suddenly Darron saw Zade as he appeared a number of feet away. Zade slauted Darron.

"Good luck." Zade called out. Darron stood confused until he noticed the thousands of feathers that were lightly floating all around him, and reaching all the way up to the sky. Zade opened his palm to

reveal a rather large lightning dust crystal.

"Grand tower." Zade said.

"FUCK YOU!" Darron yelled out as all of the feather began to glow yellow. All of the feathers

erupted into one gigantic bolt of lighting that slammed down on Darron. The lightning was so bright it convinced people even on the outer reaches of the country that morning had come. Zade breathed in heavily as the lightning continued to furiously pour down on Darron. Eventually the lightning receded leaving a large cloud of dust. Zade cautiously approached the dust cloud.

"Whew, that was scary." Ruby said.

"No." Max warned.

"We're not done yet." Right on cue a crimson covered fist came through the dust hitting Zade directly in the chest.

"Hated impact." Darron's voice said. Zade was slammed backwards, the ice on his chest completely

shattered, towards Yang, who managed to catch him. Team RWBY stared on as Darron emerged from the dust cloud completely unscathed.

"W-what?" Blake asked.

"That's impossible." Weiss stated fear evident in her voice. Darron laughed demonically.

"That's one. Now, Which of you will be my next sacrifice?" Darron asked before laughing again. In Beacon academy Team JNPR was sleeping in their room peacefully until a bright light came filtering through their window. Jaune was the first to be stirred.

"W-wha… What the fuck?" Jaune asked in disbelief as he laid eyes on the large lightning bolt in the middle of Vale's capital.

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked groggily.

"We need to get outside now." Jaune instructed. Immediately the entire team jumped into action. Once they were outside. Team JNPR noticed that a number of the other teams had noticed the bolt as well. Jaune scanned the field until he notice team CFVY a few feet away.

"Coco, Coco." Jaune called out.

"Hey Jaune. What's up." Coco answered.

"Hey what do you know about that thing out there in the city?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. I wonder if it's a new pancake restaurant. Please tell me it's a new pancake restaurant." Nora asked, her mouth beginning to water.

"I doubt it's pancakes Nora." Ren stated.

"Awwww." Nora complained.

"Nah sorry guys. I'm in the dark here to." Coco explained.

"I wish there was some way we could figure out what was going on though." Pyrrha said. "Well actually There is a way we could get done if we wanted to. As juniors we have full access to the School's airship docks. We could get a flight down if you wanted." Coco suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Let's do it. I can't seem to shake this feeling that our friends are in trouble." Jaune agreed as the two teams began to run towards the air docks. At the top of Beacon tower Professor Ozpin had fallen asleep at in his chair, after doing some paperwork. The headmaster was quietly breathing until a rather concerned Goodwitch and a rather Irate Ironwood.

"Wake up!" Goodwitch commanded. Almost on reflex Ozpin shot straight up in his chair and was awake.

"Goodwitch Wha? Did I fall asleep in my office again?" Ozpin asked.

"Now is not the time for chit chat Ozpin." Ironwood stated sternly.

"Why what's happening?" Ozpin asked now curious about the situation.

"First of all, look." Goodwitch explained pointing outside. Ozpin turned and noticed the giant bolt of thunder coming from the city.

"Oh dear." Ozpin stated.

"Oh wait it gets better." Ironwood stated. Ironwood turned and activated the screen on Ozpin's desk. Ozpin watched intently as images of Darron and Allister's deathmatch throughout a number of the city's streets rolled through.

"Oh, dear" Ozpin stated. Ozpin continued to watch as Darron encountered the rest of the group and still watched the footage of Darron's web of death as it killed nearly all of the nearby residential inhabitants.

"You assured me that everything would go perfectly well with these boys. You said you had everything under control. You said you had a way to stop this exact problem from surfacing." Ironwood accused.

"Something must have happened that I don't know about that would be an additional trigger. I assumed that he would be capable of controlling it." Ozpin admitted.

"Well I guess not. But we need to figure out a solution now." Ironwood said.

"For once I actually agree with him." Goodwitch admitted.

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asked.

"We both know that your military might would do nothing against Darron. Even I only know the basics of it. I have no true Idea how it works or what the extends of Darron's semblance and subsequent "condition" are, but what I do know that the people who already know the most about him are those who are currently facing him in combat, and if teams ENDD and RWBY are unable to stop him,

we may be in some serious trouble." Ozpin explained.

"Regardless, You are in for some serious trouble after all of this blows over." Ironwood warned.

"I know… I know." Ozpin admitted, already attempting to plan his own defense. Back on the street Darron waited impatiently for his next challenger.

"Come now, Don't tell me you're too afraid." Darron insulted. Max cocked backed Titan's guns prepping them for a fight until he was interrupted by a pair of blurs rushing forward.

"Iceflower." Ruby yelled as she and Weiss raced towards Darron.

"Wait guys!" Yang tried to call out after them. Blake calmly placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do. Don't worry, They have full aura reserves and they are trained hunters. They can take care of themselves" Blake reassured Yang.

"If you're sure." Yang responded. Ruby and Weiss quickly rushed towards Darron who simply raised an eyebrow.

"I see, two beautiful lambs to the slaughter huh?. Eh, I'm not picky. Blood is blood." Darron laughed to himself.

"You shouldn't laugh. These lambs have teeth!" Ruby yelled in defiance. Weiss stopped running while Ruby continued on, her trail of petals growing ever longer. Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground. Numerous circles of glyphs surrounded Darron. As soon as Ruby stepped on one she accelerated exponentially. Darron watched as Ruby was merely a red smear as she dashed along the layers of glyphs.

"Can't follow me can you." Ruby taunted.

"You're even worse than Zade." Darron answered. Darron casually walked towards Weiss's glyphs. As soon as Darron stepped foot on Weiss's glyph he suddenly disappeared. Weiss watched in horror as suddenly Ruby found herself in the center of the glyphs as Darron dashed as a black blur all around her. Black streaks raced over Ruby's body as Darron dashed across the center, slashing at Ruby with every pass. Weiss immediately called off her glyphs, and Darron skidded to a halt. Ruby fell to her knees. Darron started walking towards Ruby, and drew his blade back. Darron stopped walking as he noticed two clock like glyphs appearing on the walls on either side of him.

"Interesting." Darron commented as he dashed jumped backwards. As soon as Darron landed he began swinging his blade, deflecting Weiss's attempts to run him through with Myseranter.

"You're swordplay is well refined." Darron complemented. "But lacks strength." Darron slammed his blade down into a block, causing Weiss to stumble off balance. Darron promptly jammed his knee into the heiress's chest. Weiss felt the air leave her lungs as she went flying down the

street. Weiss landed ungracefully next to Ruby.

"C'mon Weiss this isn't the time for us to be quitting, We can do more than this, we need to." Ruby encouraged. The two partners stood up as Darron began approaching them.

"Watch this." Weiss told Ruby. As Weiss and Ruby readied themselves. Once Darron got close enough the two glyphs Weiss has set on the sides of the building activated and began casing Darron in solid Ice.

"Nice." Ruby complimented as Darron was completely encased. The Two girls stood catching their breath when they noticed the ice that Darron was encased in was starting to vibrate. Crack began to branch out from Darron's location to the edge of the ice. Suddenly the ice burst open freeing Darron.

"Nuisance." Darron muttered. Darron brought his sword over head and down on the charging heiress. Weiss barely managed to raise her rapier in time to block. The force of the blow cause the ground beneath Weiss to crack. While Weiss held up Darron's blade Ruby dashed forward and began swinging at Darron with her scythe. Darron activated the earth dust in his cloak, which hardened to mitigate much of Ruby's damage. Ruby then dashed straight in front of Darron. Ruby took a large upwards swing, cutting into Darron's chest from lower left hip to upper right shoulder. Ruby then flipped her scythe and jammed the spear on the bottom into the center of Darron's chest, leaving a decent sized hole. Ruby finished the combo by flipping her scythe again and using the sniper function to shoot Darron in the face. Darron flopped onto his back and Weiss and Ruby jumped backwards.

"Alright it looks like we hurt him." Weiss congratulated.

"Wait look." Ruby pointed out. The girls watched as Darron stood up. Darron touch looked down at the blood running down his chest.

"Oh, That tickles. Sorrow stitching." The girl's eyes widened as dark liquid began to run off of Darron's fingers. As the liquid dripped it began to move itself towards Darron's wounds. The darkness began weaving itself into the wound's until they were completely sealed. Once Darron's bleeding had stopped he disappeared. Before Weiss and Ruby could even comprehend what was going on Darron reappeared behind them and smashed their skulls together. Both girls cried out in pain.

"You know. I always hated Age before beauty, so I think I'll start with you." Darron said lifting Ruby by her neck. Darron reared back and tossed Ruby down the street. Before Ruby could stand back up Darron appeared in front of her, with his foot on her chest, pinning her down. Ruby tried activating her semblance to get away. Darron grabbed out with his hand and grabbed Ruby's ankles, stopping her escape. Darron pulled Ruby back towards himself and slammed his forearm down. Crushing Ruby into the ground and breaking a few of her ribs. Ruby cried out in pain. Darron grabbed the back of Ruby's head and slammed it twice into the asphalt, drawing more cries of pain from the huntress. Darron drew his sword up and plunged it into Ruby's back. Ruby screamed in pain as Darron began wiggling

the blade inside the wound.

"RUBY!" Yang called out, her eyes a blood red. Darron redrew his sword and prepared to stab Ruby again when her noticed Weiss using her glyphs to rapidly accelerate herself towards her partner. Darron snapped out a kick backwards, snapping her jaw off one of its hinges. Weiss stumbled backwards, as she dropped Myseranter and held her jaw in pain. Because of such Weiss was unprepared for Darron's swift kick to her ribs, snapping a few. Weiss stumbled back and coughed up blood. Darron lifted a leg and stepped down on Weiss's, snapping the bond clean in two and sending one end piercing through her skin. Weiss screamed as she fell to the asphalt. Tears ran from Weiss's eyes from the pain as she tried to crawl away from Darron.

"I guess, If you wish to be first to die then so be it." Darron said as he prepared to decapitate Weiss in one quick stroke. Just as Darron intended to swing his blade he found it connected with the dual blades of gambol shroud. Darron growled down at Blake for a moment before he felt an iron coated fist connect with his cheek. Yang released a shotgun blast from her gauntlet into Darron's face point blank. Darron flipped in the air before managing to land directly on the ground. As Darron stopped himself he immediately felt Yang's fist slam into his stomach. Darron slid backwards. The assault was pressed as Blake dashed forward and began assaulting Darron with Gambol shroud. Darron used his blade to defend against the attack and produce counter blow. Blake rapidly used her semblance to dodge each blow. Darron kicked forward, managing to catch Blake in the chest, sending her backwards. Yang was quick to take her partners place in the fight. As Darron tried to slice at Yang she tried to dodge as many as possible while taking all the damage she could.

"I need to minimize damage. But I need it for my semblance. I need to remember what Al told me." Yang coached herself as she continued her round against Darron. Darron drew back his sword in an attempt to run Yang through, however, Darron's eyes widened in surprise when her couldn't

move the blade forward. Darron looked back to reveal that Blake had used an ice clone to hold his hand in place.

"Well, Shit." Darron said. Darron turned back around to see Yang running at him at full speed.

"Sorrow drill." Darron said. Darron's free hand became cloaked in darkness. The darkness began to spin itself until it formed a drill like object around Darron's hand. Darron and Yang's punch collided with one another releasing large amounts of energy. Both fighters were knocked back the

blow. Darron yanked hard with his hand, freeing himself from Blake's ice clone.

"Jaws of sorrow." Darron said. A number of black tendril shaped like jaws began emerging up through the ground. Blake and Yang began jumping around, hoping to avoid the set of jaws. In their distraction Darron managed to sneak up behind Blake. Darron began slashing and hacking away at Blake, who tried feebly to block using Gambol shroud. Darron managed to get inside Blake's defenses and chopped down on her collarbone. Darron then lift Blake by her neck, choking her, Darron calmly re sheathed his blade and jumped out of the way of one of Yang's punches.

"I feel that a more personal approach is better suited for your demise." Darron said as he began relentlessly punching Blake. Blake desperately tried to prevent herself from crying out.

"AH! I just had a wonderful idea." Darron mused. Darron pulled Blake in real close to his face.

"Darron, please." Blake whimpered.

"Tsk,Tsk. How pitiful? Nonetheless, I have a question. What is your greatest fear?" Darron asked. Blake watched as Darron's eyes began to fill completely black. Blake watched as an entire playthrough of her life flashed across Darron's eyes.

"I see." Darron said as he threw Blake. Blake soared across the air until she felt herself be caught by a set of strong arms. Blake was about to start running back at Darron until she felt those same strong arms pull her in close. One of the hands began to lightly stroke her cheek and Blake's eyes widened in absolute terror.

"Hello my, darling." Blake heard that voice softly whispered in her ear. Blake attempted to struggle against her captor, but couldn't break free.

"No, Adam." Blake Whispered to herself.

"I'm so glad you remembered me, my dear." Adam spoke in her ear. Adam slowly licked the

side of Blake's face, causing her to shiver.

"Just like I remember." Adam mused. "Now that we're together again… We can finished where we started, before you so rudely left me." Blake continued to struggle futilely as she felt Adam's hand begin to caress her. Tears rolled down Blake's eyes as Adam's wandering hands traveled

further down her body. Just as Adam's hand were about to grasp Blake's womanhood, his hand stopped suddenly. Blake pulled away from Adam's grip and turned around. Adam's body was twitching as Darron's blade had pierced through his skull. Blake saw Darron grasping his forehead with one hand.

"That's enough of that." Darron said. Blake sighed in relief. Her relief was short lived though as Darron promptly began punching Blake's face. Completely shattering the two sides of her skull.

Blake cried out as she fell backwards in defeat.

"Blake!" Darron heard Yang yell. Darron swiftly spun around, slicing out with his blade. Yang reacted by turning and ducking. Yang hadn't accounted for the fact that the sudden downward duck would cause her hair to fly up, and Darron's blade sliced right through it, cutting it to even less than shoulder length. Yang righted herself facing Darron. The entire rest of the group, despite their condition, stared at Darron.

"What has he done?" Zade asked.

"Unless all of hell upon Vale." Ruby answered. Yang looked down at the mounds of hair on the ground around her. Yang's hand immediately shot to her head. The second realization set in Yang's entire body began to tremble in fearsome rage. Yang's Rage caused the entire street to rumble.

"You you you… I WILL KILL YOU!" Yang screamed as her irises screamed blood red, and her hair ignited in furious fire.

"OH! This will be excellent." Darron laughed. Darron's laughter was cut short as Yang sucker punched Darron directly in the stomach. The force of the punch knocked Darron up into the air. Yang jumped up in front of Darron and began littering Darron's entire body with punches. Yang landed one super heavy punch on Darron's face, sending him crashing to the ground. Yang landed above Darron and again

began relentlessly punching him. Darron coughed up blood as he felt his ribs taking intense damage. Yang landed a blow across Darron's face and he felt the bone beneath begin to crack. Darron pulled his legs in and kicked Yang off of him. Yang rolled across the ground and lunged at Darron again. Darron and Yang became locked in a martial arts showdown. Throughout the match Yang was steadily gaining the upper hand as her punches kept growing stronger and stronger due to her semblance. Darron managed to get a hit into Yang's chest giving him some breathing room.

"What the fuck is with this woman? No no no, fuck that, I'm done messing with this shit." Darron said to himself while preparing for Yang's next rage fueled onslaught. Yang raced towards Darron at full speed. Darron waited for Yang's first punch before spinning and kicking Yang's hand aside, causing Yang to do a full 180.

"Cage of Sorrows." Darron said. Darkness flowed from Darron's cloak and wrapped itself around Yang. Yang struggled against the shadows but the darkness held stout. "You've pissed me the fuck off." Darron informed, his whole body being enveloped by the crimson fire. Darron drew his hands back and began concentrated the crimson hatred between his hands. "Apocalypse of Hate." Darron said

as he slammed his palms into Yang's back. Yang screamed as she felt all the vertebrae in her back break, and the skin on her back being torn apart. Yang rocketed down the street and was lucky to have been caught by Max. At the same moment Zade managed to harness just enough energy to teleport the rest of team RWBY in front of Allister. Darron stepped forward.

"I'm see of those second rate bitches wasting my time. I think it's time to finish of the main course." Darron announced. Max walked towards Darron, cocking the barrels on Titan. Max crouched low before launching himself up in the air and raining fire down upon Darron. Darron began sweeping his sword all around himself, deflecting the bullets as they came. Darron used his wind boots to jump into the air and began slashing at Titan's armor. Max simply reared back and slammed his fist on Darron's jaw. Darron spiraled down to earth. Darron landed and promptly launched himself back into the air. Darron rammed his shoulder into Titan. Max grabbed Darron's ankle and tossed him higher into the sky. Max opened his shoulder pauldrons and fired two napalm grenades at Darron. The night sky brightened in a flash of fire. Darron fell from the resulting smoke and slammed his foot down on Titan's head. The two plummeted down to earth. The dust that was kicked up from the impact, Darron's vision was severely impaired. Suddenly two shadows appeared in the dust. Darron's eyes widened when he heard the two shadows crackle with electricity. Darron grunted in pain as the electricity began to coarse through his body. Titan's fist came through the the dust and launched Darron off. As Darron righted himself Titan came charging out of the dust with his two chainsaws extended. Max brought both chainsaws across at Darron. Darron swiftly jammed his sword at the meeting point of the two chainsaws. Sparks flew as the chainsaws grinded against Darron's blades. Darron dropped down and slid forward, under the chainsaws. Darron brought his blade up and across Titan's neck. Titan flew backwards. Titan landed on his feet and spun,landing a kick straight to Darron's jaw. Darron barely budged. Darron reached up and grabbed titan's leg. Darron tossed Titan in the air.

"Spear of hatred." Darron said as the crimson around his hand intensified. Darron speared Titan in the chest. Max spit up blood and felt his internals take damage. Darron slammed his blade across Titan's

head piece. Max didn't so much as flinch, Titan reached out and grabbed Darron, holding him in place while the fingers on Titan's other hand opened to reveal a set of blowtorches. "Oh." Darron commented while looking at the blue hot flame. Titan moved his hand and pressed it on Darron's side. Darron grunted as he felt the skin begin to burn badly. The worse the burn got the stronger the crimson on Darron's had became. Darron drew his arm back and slammed it on Titan's face. Titan flew

backwards as his face piece shattered, revealing Max inside. Max got back to his feet and growled at Darron.

"Load light rounds." Max instructed Titan. As soon as Titan complied Max also unlocked the two large machine guns mounted on titan's shoulders. "Let's light him up. Literally. Oh btw Amplify." Max said as Darron aced towards him. Max suddenly started unloading into Darron.

"Wall of Shadow." Darron commanded as his darkness surrounded him. Max's bullets however, penetrated straight through the darkness and met their target, leaving a huge flash of light in their wake. Darron stumbled backwards with each consecutive hit. Max continued firing until Titan had informed him that he was completely out of those style rounds.

"Shit, really? Fuck, all or nothing time then. Let's go to overdrive." Max instructed Titan. Guns began to appear all over Titan's armor. When Darron finally managed to refocus himself after being blinded by so many rounds Darron saw Titan's numerous guns.

"Fuck." Is all Darron said.

"Fire." Max instructed. Titan began firing with absolutely no reserves whatsoever. Darron moved his sword in front of his face and used it to block as many incoming rounds as possible. Titan continued to fire it's .50 calibers and grenades at record speeds. As soon as Titan finished it's onslaught Max felt himself being heavy. Darron, managing to survive, lurched forward, before dashing forward and bringing his sword full force down on Titan, damaging a large part of its chest armor. Max was sent flying back when he landed directly next to Allister.

"Hull compromised, aura levels dangerously low, heavy internal bleeding detected, retreat is advised." Titan warned.

"Fuck, I used to much power to quickly. Sorry I couldn't buy you more power Al." Max apologized.

"It's fine. Fighting Darron never was exactly your strong suit was it." Al responded.

"Nah I just thought her was weaker than he was and I thought I could take him." Max explained.

"Don't worry It's my turn now." Allister said. Back out in the road Darron looking at the carnage all around him.

"Is that all you truly have? Is this the best you could possibly do? Please tell me there's someone in this pathetic dump of a city who can actually make me feel a little pain." Darron challenged.

"I can." Allister responded. Darron turned to look at Allster.

"Ah pretty boy. Back for round two I see. I hope this one isn't quite as boring as the last one. " Darron mocked.

"I assure you… it is." Allister answered. Allister stepped forward from the group and held his hands out. "Scales of the dragon!" Allister called. The ornate cross Tattoo on Allister's back began to glow and change shape. The tattoo continued to morph Until it made the image of a dragon. A large beam of light rained down from the sky on Allister. Allister body became encased in large, white, medieval style armor. Once the armor was securely in place Allister reached out with one hand. "Tail of the

dragon." Allister called, and a large white lance shot down from the sky and landed within his hand. Allister picked up the lance and gave it a few test spins.

"That's different. I like different. In the end it's probably useless though." Darron said.

"We'll find out won't we." Allister said. Darron and Allister charged each other weapons at the ready.

"Maiden of sorrow." Darron said and his darkness appeared from every direction shooting to pierce Allister. However, as soon as the darkness got close to the armor, it dissipated.

"What?" Darron said, distracted. In that moment of distraction Allister slammed his lance across Darron's face. Darron was sent flying into the building on the side of the road. As Darron emerged from the rubble, he rubbed his face where the lance hit him.

"Dafuq was in that lance… wait, order of the dragon. Shit." Darron realized. Allister simply nodded.

"That's right." Allister answered. Darron chuckled before taking in a deep breath. Allister followed suit.

"Voice of sorrow." Darron said.

"Voice of the dragon." Allister said. Both released their breaths at the same time. Darron released a large blast of Darkness while Allister released a large blast of light. The two beams collided with one another and began to shoot of in all other directions, destroying the buildings around them. Once the

beams dissipated Allister and Darron rushed at each other eager to continue fighting. The two warriors continued to clashes weapons with each other in what appeared to be a draw of a duel. Darron stepped back and funneled all of his crimson energy into his sword before swinging it at Allister. Allister reached out and caught the blade in mid swing. Darron growled right before feeling Allister's foot slam on his face. Darron yanked his blade away as he was sent flying. Darron righted

himself mid air and landed gracefully.

"Well then. I guess I'm going to need some more power if I plan on defeating you." Darron admitted. Darron reached down and wrapped one hand around the heels of his sword and the other around the blade. Darron began to pull as if he wanted to separate the blade from the hilt. As Darron began to pull harder and harder the glyphs that were on the blades began to glow white. Suddenly, a loud high pitch scream pierced the air. The entire group dropped everything in order to cover their ears from the hideous sound. The scream was audible even as far as Beacon academy. Darron eventually had to drop the blade to cover his ears himself. As soon as Darron had stopped pulling on the blade the screaming stopped and the glyphs lost their light.

"Well, I guess I won't get to call on mistress today. I'll just drink your blood in her honor then." Darron said. Allister stepped into a combat stance.

"Well. I must warn you. My blood isn't all that tasty, Had it myself, needs salt." Allister joke.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Darron said. Allister just mimicked for Darron to attack. Darron sneered as he raced directly for Allister. Darron ducked under a swing from Allister lance and began slashing at Allister's armor. Allister merely brushed off the attack. Allister punched out, clipping Darron's shoulder. While still having enough power to send Darron rolling down the road. As Darron lifted his head he looked up and saw Allister preparing to land directly on him. Darron rolled out of the way and used his sword to follow the massive onslaught of punches that followed. Each punch hit Darron's sword with enough force that the vibrations rocked up his arms. Darron felt fractures beginning to appear in the bones in his forearm. Darron jumped backwards to give himself some space. Allister followed in hot pursuit. Darron dropped and slid between Allister's legs. Darron shot up with an uppercut to one of Al's kidneys. Allister grunted as he felt the kidney begin to bleed. Allister spun, backfisting Darron. Darron used the momentum to spin, bringing his foot up across Allister's face. Allister fell to his knees

and rapidly kicked out Darron's. Both Allister and Darron scrambled to get their feet under them. Darron managed to get up first and tackled Allister to the ground. The two wrestled for the dominant position which Darron managed to get a hold of. Allister placed a hand against Darron's chest.

"Holy blade." Allister said. A small concentrated beam of light emitted from Allister's hand and ran directly through Darron's chest. Darron actually screamed in pain as he jumped backwards. Darron

clenched his teeth from the pain as his shadows began stitching up his wounds. Allister jumped to his feet and launched himself in the air with his impressive muscle strength. Darron looked up at Allister and smirked. Darron twirled his blade and jammed it upwards, directly into Allister's shoulder. The blade managed to pierce the armor and dig into Al's shoulder. Allister growled before slamming Darron with the butt of his lance. Darron grimaced as his jaw cracked from the force. Darron reached out and grabbed the collar of Allister's armor. Darron pulled Allister in and gave him a hard headbutt. Allister and Darron both stared each other in the eyes as both of their foreheads cracked.

"What do you fear?" Darron asked Allister. The two fighters stared at each other for a moment before Darron jumped off.

"What? How the hell can you have no fear?" Darron asked incredulously.

"I think you know." Allister responded.

"Shit. I must have taught you guys how to hide your fear back when I was not of sound mind. Oh well, what's done is done." Darron conceded. Allister ran at Darron, spear held at the ready. Darron held his sword in a sheathed position and awaited his target. Once Allister was close enough Darron dashed forward slicing with his blade. Allister keeled over as blood dripped from his chest. Allister quickly placed a hand, glowing with a soft white light, over the wound. Allister removed his hand to see that the wound had been mostly healed. Allister and Darron turned to face each other. Though not a word was said the both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Darron and Allister nodded at one another. Both fighters began charging up large amounts of their respective energies.

"Wrath of heaven." Said Allister.

"Oblivion of Sorrow." Said Darron. Once they both had charged their power to max they released all of their energy on one another in massive explosions of energy. The blasts could be seen all across vale, Remnant even. Once the blasts had finally managed to end. Only the smoldering bodies of Allister and Darron stood standing, slowly swaying back and forth. Suddenly, Allister's

armor crumbled off of his body, and he fell backwards.

"I lost." Allister thought as his body hit the ground. Allister trembled, The toll of the armor finally being taken on his body, crushing numerous ribs and fracturing both of his shoulders, even part of his skull. Darron hunched over breathing heavily. Each breath pained by the broken ribs in his chest. Darron tried to move his arms to steady himself but found all the bones in his right arm broken, along with his wrist and a dislocated shoulder. After Darron managed to catch his breath he stretched his back and turned around. As Darron turned he felt a sharp pain erupt within his abdomen. Darron

look down to see Blake, Holding the katana blade Gambol shroud, which she had just ran him through with.

"Darron… I'm sorry." Blake cried as literal tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I am too Blake." Darron said softly. Blake looked up hopeful at Darron. Darron face broke into an evil grin. "Just kidding." Darron pushed Blake backwards and drew Gambol shroud from his own abdomen. Darron swung the blade, embedding it deep inside Blake's shoulder. Blake cried out in unbearable pain

as Darron stated to saw with the blade.

"Fun fun fun. Blood blood blood." Darron sang as Blake continued to scream.

"DARRON. PLEASE. STOP!" Blake cried desperately, laying helpless. Suddenly Darron stopped. A bright white light flooded out of Darron's eyes,nose,and mouth. Darron fell to his knees, revealing Allister,

who had managed to resummon the glove portion of his armor. The armor disappeared and Allister's hand fell limply at his side, all the bones broken, elbow to wrist.

"Hey. Allister." Darron called, in his normal voice.

"What Darron?" Allister asked.

"You're awesome." Darron complemented.

"I know bro, but right now I'm fuckng tired." Allister admitted.

"I feel ya." Darron agreed. Both fighters let out deep breaths before falling to the ground unconscious. Team JNPR and CFVY ran through the streets of Vale, hoping their friends would still be alive. As the teams turned the corner they saw the entire street littered in police and ambulances. The absurd

number of coroners van's caused the team great worry.

"Hey! What happened here?" Jaune asked as they ran up to a nearby officer.

"I'm not sure. Looks like some hunters got into a deathmatch of sorts." The officer answered. The students looked at each other before rushing forward. Team JNPR looked around in horror at all of

the destruction.

"Look." Yatsuhashi called out pointing to one of the ambulances that was being loaded. The teams looked closely and Recognized Max was the one being loaded, next to Titan.

"Max." Pyrrha called as she lead the run over. Max rolled his head and looked at his fellow classmates.

"Max are you ok? What happened?" Velvet asked nervously. Max reached up and took the oxygen mask off his face.

"Do-don't blame Darron. He wasn't himself." Max weakly said.

"Back away!" A medic suddenly yelled. "He's suffering from multiple broken bones, and massive internal bleeding. He needs to be taken to a hospital right away." Teams JNPR and CFVY backed away as they finished loading Max onto the ambulance and drove away.

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" Ren asked.

"Could it be real. Could Darron actually have done this." Fox continued.

"What the hell actually happened to our friends?" Jaune asked. The teams continued to look around, still confused. Even Nora's cheerful demeanor had been swallowed up by a sea of uncertainty. Back at Beacon tower Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Ironwood all let out sighs of relief.

"At least everything ended with a less destructive outcome." Ironwood spun and slammed a fist into Ozpin's cheek. Ozpin stumbled back slamming into his own desk.

"Ironwood!" Goodwitch yelled.

"Pease Glynda, Ozpin how dare you? How dare you try to play off this incident. Hundreds of civilian casualties, and 8 of your best students in highly critical condition. How dare you call this non destructive," Ironwood yelled.

"I said less destructive." Ozpin argued.

"You saw what I saw. When Darron tried to open whatever was inside that blade it rejected him. We were unbelievably fortunate. Had Darron managed to open that blade it would have taken

easily another 1000 hunters/huntresses to stop him. Furthermore, It would have considerably accelerated a chain of events which have already been set into motion."

"I believe it would be in our best interest to calm down." Goodwitch suggested.

"No! I will not calm down. But I do understand the situation. I let the court of Remnant decide. But until then, he remains in my company no questions asked." Ironwood stated before storming off.

"Quite a charming character." Goodwitch said.

"He does make a point, and we will need to face the council for this issue. I just hope that all of our work doesn't waste." Ozpin replied. Ozpin turned to face the windows of his office.

"I just hope we can get a handle on things before it's too late."


	18. Chapter 17

Darron was quickly walked down the detention hall on Ironwood's main warship. Ironwood and professor Ozpin followed a few paces behind, joined by a squad of 12 individual soldiers. As Darron continued to walk down the aisle many of the other criminals called out to him.

"Yo! Darron is that you? Holy shit. I never thought they would catch you." One criminal called

out.

"Man. I haven't seen you since youse was 14. How's the rest of the gang doin." Another criminal asked. Darron didn't respond to these calls but merely continued walking forward with his head hanging. Finally Darron was ordered to stop by Ironwood. Ironwood walked forward used his access card to open the cell. Darron stepped in first, followed by Ozpin and Ironwood. Darron turned and let himself fall on the metal bed, the chains binding his arms and legs clanged loudly against

one another.

"I'll… leave you two alone." Ironwood stated before leaving the cell and walking away, taking the squad of soldiers with him. Once the metal door hissed shut Ozpin sighed.

"Darron What the hell were you thinking. Releasing something like that." Ozpin asked.

"Ok." Darron responded matter-of-factly. "First of all I did not 'release it' It took control

over me. Secondly. Just because you know how this started doesn't mean you know shit about what it's like to live this way." Ozpin just stared sympathetically as Darron hung his head in defeat, tears in Darron's eyes.

"You're right I don't know what it feels like. Would you like to enlighten me?" Ozpin admitted.

"It's a hell unimaginable for the human mind to comprehend, but I guess the best possible explanation would be this." Darron began. "Imagine yourself floating, not seeing, not hearing, not feeling, just… floating. Now, imagine a sudden burst of sensory input. The only thing you hear are hundreds

of voices loud enough to burst your eardrums, doing nothing but telling you all the things you could have done better, all the things that you've done wrong. Even the things that you've done correctly, but you wouldn't be able to tell because the voices won't stop telling you about how well you fucked it up anyway. The only thing you see are images, dreams, well more like nightmares. All you can see are these image of everyone you care about and love being hurt, tortured, and killed, by you. Again though, you wouldn't know because it feels all too real and it plays on and endless loop. Sometimes their merciful and it's not you actually doing things to them, it just you watching, Oh they let you run to save them but of course you try, you try as hard as humanly possible, but you still know, deep in the recesses of your mind, that you'll never save them. The only thing you feel is an immense pain. Like every pain receptor in your body is firing uncontrollably. You can feel your body being torn apart atom by atom, yet each atom feels as if someone is tearing a chunk of your flesh out with their

bare hands. They'd have you think that once they've torn you completely apart the pain would end, but that would just end their fun to soon. Your body regenerates in an instant and it happens all over again. That is the hell to which I have been subjected to for 17 years." Darron explained.

"It sounds truly unbearable, but, if you will, how did you manage to hold your mental constitution for so long? Even the strongest men I know would snap after minutes of this kind of treatment." Ozpin

inquired.

"I didn't, for a while at least." Darron explained. "Until I was 8 I kinda just wandered, listening to that demon in particular, and killing anyone who was in my way. Then I got really lucky. I met the only person who just the thought of helped quell the bloodlust deep within me. Like a sanctuary from the dark recess of my own mind."

"And this person would be Blake Belladonna, is that right?" Darron nodded. 

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell her." Ozpin nodded in agreement. "Regardless, you're telling me that one of the most potentially powerful individuals in all of remnant mental sanity rests on one girl." Ozpin concluded.

"Yeah basically." Darron responded.

"Great. The council is going to love this." Ozpin said sarcastically. "Don't worry about it. There are others ways we can control it. This just so happens to be the method that has the greatest positive and negative potential." Darron explained.

"Very well then, I'll be back shortly and we will begin going over your presentation to the Council of Remnant. After a stunt like that, this presentation will determine both of our futures. Oh, by the way. You're expelled." Ozpin said. As he walked Darron called out to him.

"Hey, do tell my team and friends everything. I can't expect them to trust me if I don't trust them. Besides, they deserve to know the truth, especially after what they've been through." Ozpin nodded before leaving the cell, leaving Darron to his own thoughts. A few minutes later Darron heard a tapping from the side of his cell.

"Hey killer, what's shakin." a familiar sarcastic tone came through the wall.

"Well well well, I never realized prison was part of your new fashion line. As you can see I was first in line at the new release." Darron quipped back

"You know I never thought they'd catch you, but then I saw the report on tv. I'm so proud of you." the voiced mocked.

"So Roman, How's life in here? "Darron asked.

"Oh, not too shabby, cable fucking sucks though." Torchwick responded. "So I hear you're going to face the Council. Do you have a plan?"

"Nah, not yet at least, but It's really out of my hands at this point." Darron said.

"Well, I have an idea. I'm currently involved in a 'business venture' and I bet we would be just thrilled to have you along for the ride." Torchwick offered.

"As fun as that sounds. My loyalties are currently tied somewhere else and, quite frankly, the guys love it at Beacon and I have my own reasons for wanting to stay." Darron explained.

"Alright, well if you change your mind you know where to find me." Roman said before falling silent. Roman curled up in one corner of his cell and discreetly pulled out a miniature scroll from

his coat. The scroll rang a few times before a woman picked up on the other end.

"What!" the voice demanded.

"I believe there may be a setback to our plans, but also an amazing opportunity." Torchwick said.

"Hmmmm, go on." the woman instructed. Roman began whispering his information into the scroll so as not to be heard. Once Roman had finished the woman said.

"Very interesting indeed. That does change our plans. Good work Roman." The woman hung up and Roman put away his scroll. And laughed to himself. A high pitched rhythmic beeping was the first thing that Yang heard. As Yang slowly opened her eyes the first thing she registered was the bright lights above her head. Yang squinted until her eyes adjusted. Yang immediately tried to sit up, but

found that her back would not bend. Yang the tried to look down at herself but found that her neck wouldn't bend either. Yang's heart began to race with fear and she stretched out her hands, looking for anything she could use to hold herself together. Yang let out a huge sigh of relief as her hand finally grasped around a hand she immediately could recognize as llister's. The sudden grasp on his hand managed to stir Allister awake from his sleep at Yang's side.

"'Yang?" Allister asked.

"Allister. What happened?" Yang responded.

"You don't remember? There was a fight. A big fight with Darron." Yang thought for a second and suddenly the memories began flooding back. The fight, her back, her hair.

"Oh my god. Allister please get me a mirror?" Yang asked, hysteric. Allister thought about arguing with Yang but decided that it just wouldn't make a difference in the end. Allister stood up and walked over to the small mirror on a nearby counter. Allister picked the mirror up and breathed deeply, knowing what was coming. Allister held the mirror above Yang and allowed her to witness her

own haircut. Tears began to stroll down Yang's face as she reached up and ran her hands through what was left of her golden hair. Allister moved the mirror away and gently stroked Yang's cheek.

"Yang it's ok." Allister tried to console Yang.

"How can it be ok? It's my hair. It's the one thing I've worked on nearly as much as my training." Yang cried.

"Yang… hair grows back, and I promise to be there for every single inch until your luscious mane is restored." Allister said. Allister's comfort seemed to calm Yang down. Yang agan tried to sit up to hug Allister but again found herself unable.

"Al, what's wrong with my back?" Yang asked,

"uh," Allister stalled but was briefly interrupted as a nurse came into the room.

"Oh, miss Xiao Long. You're awake. I'll be right back." The nurse said before disappearing back into the hallway. The nurse promptly returned with the doctor in tow.

"Ah miss Xiao Long, thank heavens you're awake." The doctor said,

"How long was I out?" Yang questioned.

"It's been 2 days, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." the doctor said. Yang looked at the doctor with worry, and Allister rubbed Yang's hand to soothe her.

"During your fight with Darron, you suffered severe damage to your back and spine. All of your vertebrae were broken. Fortunately the spinal cord itself remained mainly intact so there's no

reason to worry about any paralyses. However, small bone fragments have left several small lacerations all along your spinal cord. As a result, once your bones are healed you should suffer chronic back pain, and difficulty doing any type of motion. As a result, it is necessary for you to understand that your future career as a huntress is over." As the doctor finished his explanation Yang's heart dropped,

"No… That can't be possible. Th-there has to be something else we can do." Yang pleaded. The doctor solemnly shook his head. "C'mon there has to be something Please, ANYTHING. This is the only thing I want to do with my life. You can't take this away from me." Yang begged. The doctor looked down sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry." The doctor professed his apologies before leaving the room, the nurse in tow. Yang broke down into uncontrollable sobs that shook her whole body, causing Yang even more pain. Allister reached down and gently wrapped his arms around Yang, pulling her in close. Eventually Yang managed to compose herself and stopped crying. Yang stared at Allister, who continuously stroke at her shortened hair.

"Hey Al, How come you're not in a hospital bed yourself, You fought him just like we did" Yang inquired.

"Actually that's because most of my injuries weren't centered on my back or legs so they are

perfectly fine. I only took some damage to my skull, though I did totally shatter my arm. Fortunately I was able to stop most of the internal bleeding myself thank to my sembl-ohhhh." Allister explained, suddenly having a thought.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Your spine is just damaged right not actually severed?" Allister asked back.

"Yeah why?" Yang answered.

"I have an idea, but first, we need to get you to roll over."

The doctor and nurse were in the next room looking at some other patient when suddenly a large rustling could be heard from the other room. The two medical professionals looked at each other and hurriedly rushed out of the room. The two burst into Yang's room to find Allister trying to roll Yang on to her stomach using only one hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." The doctor demanded. Yang and Allister both stopped and looked at the doctor.

"Put her down immediately!" The doctor further demanded. Allister sighed.

"Look, Doc there are only two things that can happen right now. You can help me, and see something amazing, or you can get in my way, which I assure you will end very poorly for you. Make your next

decision wisely." Allister warned. The doctor stood motionless for a moment, contemplating his choices.

"Very well." The doctor conceded. The doctor walked over and began helping Allister to position Yang on her stomach. Once Yang was rolled over Allister began to rub on of his hands gently up and down her back. Yang groaned her back still tender from being broken. Allister hand began to glow with a dull light. Yang's breathing softened as she felt all the pain leave her body. Allister continued this process for a number of minutes before taking his hand away.

"You're going to want to take a sample of her spinal cord." Allister instructed. The doctor looked at Allister curiously, but began to gather the necessary equipment. Once the doctor had finished the procedure he took Allister down to the lab room. On his way out Allister gave Yang's hand one

last loving squeeze, reassuring her. The doctor and Allister walked into the lab and the doctor immediately set up the slide under a microscope. The doctor put his face up to the eyepiece. After the a minute the doctor began to laugh.

"What?" Allister asked, already knowing what is going to be said.

"How did you do this? You've managed to get her nerve cells to move out of the g0 phase and begin reproducing again. This could be the only thing that saves Yang's future as a hunter. Hell, with this we could save hundreds of amputee's." The doctor ranted.

"Whoa, hold up there buddy. I was only able to save Yang's because not all the the nerves were severed. Meaning that enough of them were still working. This power doesn't help amputee's, or anybody who has actually had their spinal cord snapped. There are just some injuries that are

too severe even for me to heal." Allister explained. The doctor took a moment to compose himself, before nodding understandingly.

"Anyways. based on these result and the extent of miss Xiao long's injury. I guess she will be in perfect health in say, 6 months." The doctor estimated. Now Allister started laughing.

"Watch this. I'll do it in 3 weeks." Allister said. The doctor stared at him disbelievingly. Allister just waved and headed out of the lab.

"If you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend to get back to." Allister said as the door shut behind him.

Back in Yang's room she had managed to roll back on to her back, thanks to the resident nurse. Yang looked over as Allister entered the room. Yang smiled as Allister walked over, leaned down and kissed her. During the kiss Yang's eyes opened as she felt something solid wrap around her neck. As Allister pulled away Yang tried to look down as what she felt on her chest. Allister used the mirror to show her the rosary which was linked around her neck.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"It's from the temple I was raised at. It's a necklace made out of a special type of dust. It allows me to hold and transfer aura within it. As long as you're wearing it all of my aura will be funneled into that necklace, continuously healing you back, until your in beyond perfect condition." Allister answered.

"Wait... Is it safe for you to be walking around without any aura?" Yang asked.

"I'll be perfectly fine my dear. I believe I must go check on our teammates now." Allister stated.

"Hurry back." Yang responded. Yang relaxed as Allister left the room, lovingly feeling Allister's aura seep through the rosary and into her body. In another hospital room Weiss sat in a bed next to Zade. The two were holding hands, rubbing their thumbs against one another's hands amorously. Weiss had tried to kiss Zade earlier, but the wound to her jaw prevented her from doing so.

"Hey, I never asked, what's the update on your leg?" Zade asked.

"It's good. The doctor's say that the majority of the injury has passed and thanks to Allister there won't even be a scar." Weiss said carefully, hoping not to re injure her jaw.

"What about you though, I saw the doctor leave on my way over, any news?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah,not much though. The skin has begun to regrow, They estimate at least 5 months before any active service. Well, that's their estimate before seeing Any of Max's medical equipment. Regrowing this much skin, should take Max's machine, oh 30 hours tops. You're jaw 2 days. your leg 5 days." Zase said.

"Wow, That's amazing." Weiss complemented.

"Yeah unfortunately. Max had the lowest aura reserves of the 4 of us, despite it being nearly 7 times that of the normal person's I also know that while externally, he took very little damage, thanks to Titan, but he took an enormous amount of internal damage. It will be about 3 days before he can move enough to get his machine's back online." Zade continued. Weiss just shrugged. Zade scooted over and patted the bed next to him. Weiss smiled before joining Zade. Unable to wrap her arm

around his torso, Weiss settled for wrapping her arm around his shoulders while she leaned on his shoulder. The two stayed sitting in a comfortable silence until the door opened. Weiss immediately jolted into a sitting position while careful not to damage her injuries as her elder sister Winter entered. Upon Seeing Weiss Winter immediately ran over.

"Weiss!" Winter called out as she stopped in front of her sister.

"Hello Winter. What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"You've been seriously injured what do you think I'm doing here.?" Winter said emphatically. Winter was about to continue when suddenly, Zade coughed from behind her. Winter looked over and Weiss's eye's widened.

"Who's that?" Winter asked, both curiously and authoritatively.

"That's Zade he's a team member of Darron's." Weiss responded.

"Oh, So you're a friend of that... murderer." Winter responded, disdain in her voice.

"Yes, I am a friend of that murderer, And I would also like to let you know that that murder is also one of the finest humans I've ever met, despite his obvious occasional flaws. So if you've come here to bad mouth the leader I respect so, I'm going to kindly have to ask you to leave." Zade responded coldly. Winter and Zade stare at one another, until Winter's face broke into a smirk.

"Well, at least he's loyal, I can respect that." Winter said. Weiss sighed in relief, glad that this matter did not escalate.

"Anyway, I just strolled by to see how my baby sister was doing and to commend her for fighting as valiantly as she did against such a daunting foe." Winter explained. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Winter that's really not necessary." Weiss dismissed.

"Oh, but it is." Winter denied.

"I'm sure that father will have… mixed feelings about your involvement in this incident." Winter continued.

"Like I care." Weiss mumbled inaudible to Winter.

"Well, I must be off. I have some rather delicate business to attend to." Winter proclaimed as she

walked towards the door. "I hope to see you around." Winter said as she and Zade nodded at one another, before Winter exited the room.

"Well, That was fun." Weiss stated as she laid back down next to Zade.

"Hey, what was that you meant about not caring what your father thinks? I know I've never had a good one, or one at all. But shouldn't you be trusting of your father." Zade inquired.

"Well. I guess I never did tell you the full story did I? Me and my father don't necessarily get along. Of course being raised in an extremely affluent household head its perks, but it also had some serious downsides. I could have anything I ever wanted, whenever I wanted it. However, on the downside, friends were particularly hard to come by, and everything, I mean Everything, had to live up to the Schnee name, Everything I did, everything I ate, Everything I wore. It was never quite the perfect childhood everyone thought it was." Zade sat there listening intently. When Weiss was finished, Zade pulled the heiress in close to his side.

"Don't worry about it. You've got plenty of friends now. Friend's who will never let you go." Zade reassured.

"Thanks Zade." Weiss said, lifting her head, already expecting the kiss from Zade. The two stayed in each other's arms thoughts consumed of nothing but each other. Blake woke up alone, again, in her hospital room. Tears rolled down her face as she remembered the events from the night. Blake slowly reached up and tenderly gripped her shoulder. "Darron… What happened to you?" Blake thought sorrowfully to herself as she pulled the blanket up closer. Blake's sense of loneliness and confusion was further emphasized by the fact that Sun hadn't come to visit her since the attack. Despite the numerous times she tried to call him he seemed to act as if nothing was the matter. Blake knew that the rest of the team had visited her and tried to convince Sun to come along but he seemed perfectly fine with living in his own world of denial. As a result Blake laid alone in her dark room, and she cried,

and she cried, and she cried. Cried until her eyes refused to cry anymore, not for her best friend, who had temporarily became a monster, not her teammates, who were hurt trying to help, and especially not for Sun, who fucking neglected her time and time again. Blake was finally starting to understand what Yang was trying to tell her. "But if not Sun then who, who could she possibly go to, She definitely couldn't go back to Adam, back to that fucking place. Darron? No, he's in jail and besides, we're best friends, I doubt any more could be done after what I said to him." Blake thought as she continued to

wallow in her own self pity. Blake was pulled away from her thoughts as the door opened and the doctor entered, turning on the lights.

"Blake, Why are you in the dark?" The doctor asked sympathetically. Blake just rolled away from the doctor reluctant to say anything. The doctor cautiously approached the girl, as she noticed the trays of uneaten food that cluttered the room.

"Blake, You need to eat. It's been 2 days." The doctor said, Blake only pulled herself into a tighter ball. The doctor sat next to Blake on the bed and began to compassionately rub her arm.

"Blake, Whatever the matter is, you can tell me. I am here to help you." The doctor assured Blake.

"I messed up." Blake whispered, just loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"What did you do?" The doctor asked.

"I hurt a friend, a dear friend and paid the consequences." Blake said.

"If you're referring to that Darron boy, then have you tried telling him that you're sorry. Most people don't know but Darron has been here a few times in his time here at beacon. He seems like a rather kind hearted polite individual. I don't know what caused him to act the way he did but I'm sure that there's no way you're responsible for it." The doctor insisted.

"Thank you." Blake whispered as she again tried to bury herself in her covers.

"Well, you must be tired and I need to check on some other patients. Try and get some rest huh" The doctor instructed. Blake laid there, thinking about how much she wanted to talk to Darron just like the old times, until the door opened and Ozpin walked in. Max stood next to his bed, Ruby helping to support his weight, as he worked tirelessly on Titan. Trying to remove most of the dents around Titan's central processor to activate Titan's self repair mechanism was proving more arduous than he had initially anticipated. Max looked down as he heard Ruby groan. Max saw that she was starting to struggle keeping him up.

"It's ok Ruby, You can let me go." Max said. Ruby gently let go of Max and he sat back down on the hospital bed, grimacing at the pain in his abdomen. As Max managed to lay back, Ruby sat in the nearby chair, rubbing the area where Darron had stabbed her with his blade.

"Sorry for making you exert yourself Ruby." Max apologized.

"Oh it's nothing, I don't mind. Besides, You're a dear friend and that is one awesome machine, I'd like to help fix." Ruby responded.

"Yeah, she's quite the beauty, One of two that I know." Max said, forcing Ruby's face to glow red.

"U-UH- How did you outfit Titan with so many weapons and so much ammunition. It shouldn't even be possible?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Compaction dust." Max replied. Ruby just cocked her head to the side, obviously confused.

"I've never heard of that kind of dust before." Ruby said.

"And you never will again." Max answered.

"It's a dust of my own creation. My semblance is a type of control over Dust. It shape itself, and increases and decreases its power to my desire. Because of this dust combat is relatively ineffective against me, but I also lack the physical strength or swordsmanship that Darron, Zade, or Allister have, hence the suit of armor." Max explained.

"Wait, What does that have to do with this new dust though?" Ruby questioned.

"I was just getting to that. Because of my semblance I am able to study dust at deeper levels, subatomic levels even. Because of that I've been working on this for probably my entire life. It's a modified form of lightning Dust. It allows me to change things into pure energy or back into their normal form by using it just like dust. By using It' Titan has a nearly infinite supply of ammunition.

It's also how the same slot in her armor is home to multiple weapons. It also has really cool domestic applications to." Max continued. Ruby stared Wide eyed as Max went on his explanation on how he managed to alter dust to this decree.

"You're awesome." Ruby complimented, still dumbstruck.

"Really now, how awesome." Max asked. Ruby thought for a moment before standing up and walking over to Max, Max looked on at Ruby curiously, until she bent over and placed a kiss on his

lips.

"That awesome." Ruby answered before giggling and hiding her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

"Note to self, Thank Allister and Zade for tips on Women." Max though to himself, as he started to laugh to, unable to stand how cute and shy Ruby was being right now. Their laugh came to an end as the door to their room opened to reveal a poorly kept man with slightly grey hair and red eyes.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby squealed as she resisted using her semblance to tackle the old man with all of her muscles.

"Hey Rubes. How are you feeling. I heard about what happened and figured I'd better check on

you before Taiyang gets too worried and comes down here himself. We both know how that turns out." Qrow said as Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Wow, I want you to meet Max, He's one of Darron's ex teammates and a really good friend of

mine." Ruby introduced as Max waved from the hospital bed. Qrow looked over at the boy and squinted. Qrow started to approach Max, seemingly sizing him up.

"So you're one of those who fought against your own leader?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah. Normally, I'd agree with him on anything, but this time he was so far gone he would definitely have torn us apart should he have been given the chance." Max answered.

"Well, Anyways, I want to thank you for trying to protect Ruby as much as possible at least. I've fought Darron twice before So I know he's not exactly someone who is known for laid down and

submits so easily." Qrow said. Max nodded in understanding. The three stayed in silence until Qrow's eyes wandered upon Titan.

"SO this is the famous Titan, cyborg type weapon." Qrow said clearly impressed.

"Yes sir, here be me best fighter. I've been using him for years know." MAx said, realizing he had slipped to his old voice in his excitement to talk about his weapon. Qrow just chuckled.

"Hey you mind if I take a look at her and maybe help you fix it. I'm pretty good with weapons

myself." Qrow asked.

"Go right ahead." Max said and Qrow set to work on the machine. "Holy shit Zade is going to fucking

freak when he hears about this." Max thought to himself. Ruby walked over and grabbed a hold of Max's hand while the two them watched Qrow resume his work on Titan A few minutes later the three of them were interrupted by professor Ozpin entering the room.

"Hi, professor Ozpin." Ruby greeted cheerfully. Qrow looked up from his work and turned to look at Ozpin,

"Qrow There is a rather sensitive matter I need to discuss with teams RWBY and ENDD." Ozpin implied. Qrow nodded before ruffling Ruby's hair and leaving the room.

"Can you guys hold on a minute while I go roundup the rest of your team. Ruby and Max nodded as Ozpin left the room. Ozpin returned later with Blake, Zade, Weiss, Allister, and Yang in a wheelchair. Once the teams were comfortable Ozpin pulled up a chair across from them.

"I have gathered you here to talk to you guys about Darron." Ozpin said.

"OK what's this about." said Allister.

"I have been conversing with Darron lately, and he feels that it is time for you guys to get an

explanation about what occurred the other night." Ozpin responded.

"Why, Is Darron ok? " Blake demanded.

"He is fine." Ozpin reassured. " I'm about to divulge to you all the secrets that I know of Darron's past and his semblance." This statement immediately drew the attention of the entire group. "Darron, by birth, is to do amazing things, good or bad. He is the son of two of most powerful students. Cassandra Alvarez, the 6th most powerful hunter to ever study under my guidance, and Taryn ross and, the single most brilliant student to ever graduate from beacon academy. Great hunters with great futures, however, they were soon corrupted. I was dispatched to lead a group of the most highly trained hunters to find them after they had dropped off the grid for a few months, and were wanted in a number of murder cases. We managed to track down their hideout and what we found… still gives me nightmares to this day. The hideout itself was very burned, but evidence of satanic rituals and art were evident all over the place. None of this was nearly as terrifying as when I found Taryn's journal. This was more than just a journal. It was a scientific log. Apparently Tyran and Cassandra had had a

son. Darron. Naturally, being the horrible human beings they were decided to begin experimenting. They bathed him in grimm blood, fed him grimm meat and blood. And once he was 3… they started implanting other aura's inside him." The entire group stared on in absolute terror as Ozpin continued. "They used the aura's of other corrupt hunters. By the end it's estimated that Darron had nearly 150 aura's floating around his body, This is the source of the voices in his head. Obviously, this was a traumatizing event, especially for one so young. We believe that Darron may have created another

voice, one far more powerful than all the rest that protects his normal soul from the rest. This is what we believe you face yesterday though still in its incomplete form. I also believe that his semblance is tied to the second voice, Darron's semblance is purely unique to the experiences of his youth. Darron is literally a walking grimm. A manifestation of his and other people's negative feeling. Darron's anger and pain give him grand increases in his physical strength and speed, and produces that crimson fire. Darron's sorrow, and hurt become that dark liquid which you fought against. That liquid is fascinating in it of itself, being practically a brand new element that we have no idea what properties it holds. The best however, is Darron's fear. Darron can search the souls of his enemies for their greatest, deepest, darkest fear. Then Darron can manifest that fear as an illusion or if he really wishes it, to become reality of itself. But as you've seen Darron can only use his semblance at the risk of releasing his own demons upon you. A truly unstoppable power with a truly detrimental payoff. Fortunately Darron managed to seal away the darkest part of his mind, allowing him to regain his humanity." As

Ozpin finished his explanation the group just stared at him wordlessly.

"I-I've known him for years, and yet I never knew he suffered so. I don't deserve to be called his friend." Blake choked out as she began sobbing.

"It's ok Blake, even we had no idea what the hell Darron's past was like." Allister consoled.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I'm sure that you need some time to reflect on this new information." Ozpin said as he left the group. Teams ENDD and RWBY sat in complete

silence. Allister was the first to speak up.

"Well, I guess if that just got explained I guess we might as well explain everything." Allister admitted.

"Yeah, I was wondering why my uncle had said he had fought you guys before." Ruby agreed.

The rest of Team RWBY looked at team ENDD curiously.

"For the past 6 years we have managed to make are living by becoming the number one group of assassins on the planet." Zade said. Team RWBY reeled back slightly.

"Well… At least that explains the scene at the warehouse." Yang said.

"Yeah and we weren't kidding about the number 1 part. We have 600 completed missions and receive nearly 100 requests a day." Max continued.

"That's not to say we didn't screen every request we got We made sure that every job we took was against someone who truly deserved it. Darron, when he still has his humanity, has a very well defined moral compass. As such we mostly killed other criminals. Our specialty though was corrupt hunters." Allister stepped in.

"D-d-did you ever do request for the White fang?" Blake asked.

"No, absolutely not. We never once took a job from a white fang or schnee dust company official. If we were to kill either it had to come from a true third party source. Never have we done one request for either against the other." Both Weiss and Blake breathed sighs of relief. Suddenly the sound of Ruby's scroll ringing echoed in the room Ruby took her scroll and excused herself to answer it. Once Ruby and left Zade decided to break the ice.

"Well, now that that wonderful piece of knowledge has been imparted on us what should we do, leader."

"Nothing." Allister responded, the emergency leader in case something ever happened to Darron.

"We do nothing, We train, we get stronger, we become monsters in our own right. Darron is fully capable of taking care of himself. He'll be back soon, and what good would we be if we let his problems weigh us all down. He'd hate that. So we move on and get stronger." The rest of the group nodded in agreement with Allisters rousing mini speech.

"Hey guys." Ruby called as she walked back in the room.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"My dad has invited all of us to come and stay with him, since Ozpin is giving us the rest of this week and all of next week off."

"Sounds fun." Blake responded.

"Alright then we leave in three days." Ruby cheered before cringing in pain as stretching her injury. The group laughed before moving to help their teammate. Allister, Zade,and Max looked at each other, knowing that they couldn't wait for this new adventure.


	19. Chapter 18

3 days later The airship landed in Patch. Team's ENDD and RWBY exited the airship. Thanks to Max's medical devices, the entire team looked nearly brand new,

except for Yang, who was still confined to a wheelchair for most of the time, thought she could get in a few steps thanks to Allister's constant healing. Patch was a

quaint ,rustic village, minus it rather bustling city center. The group followed after Ruby who kept dashing back and forward, trying to explain everything about her

hometown to them. "So now that we're here, know any good places to eat." Allister asked. "Yeah, there's a good sushi place just down the block." Yang instructed.

Immediately the group beelined it straight for the restaurant, even Blake seemed highly intent upon reaching this destination. Once they were seated Zade started to

ask some questions. "So Ruby tell me a bit about your father, he seems interesting." Zade inquired. "Yeah, He's super cool. He's like this great hunter. He's actually

one of the people who inspired me to be a hunter. He's also like wicked powerful. I've never seen him lose." Ruby explained. Allister and Max looked at each other

and gulped nervously. "There's nothing for you guys to worry about. He's also a pretty chill person, He'll love you guys. I have no doubt about it." Yang continued,

noticing their worry. Weiss and Blake looked at each other and laughed at the ridiculousness from the rest of their team. "So tomorrow then? "Allister asked.

"Tomorrow." Everyone agreed as they returned to their good tidings.

The next morning the group walked towards the xiao long residence. It was a rather large building, not quite a mansion. As they approached A tall, blonde, rugged

individual stepped out the front door. "Dad!" Ruby exclaimed as she used her semblance to propel herself into his arms. "HEy, Rubes. How've you been?" Taiyang

asked. "Pretty good, c;mon I want to introduce you to everybody." Ruby continued as she dragged her father over. "Taeyang looked at Yang and was slightly

confused by her positive demeanor but played it off as because of her friends. "THis is Weiss, and Blake. The remainder of Team RWBY. And this is Zade, Max and

Allister, the remnants of team ENDD." As Ruby introduced each member they gave Taiyang a courteous wave. "Allister huh." Taiyang said as he stepped right up,

looking tiny at 6'3 compared to Allister's massive 6'9" Frame. " That's me." Allister responded politely. All formalities were promptly ended as Taiyang suddenly

slammed his fist right into Allister's jaw. Allister was sent sprawling to the ground. The group immediately jumped back. "Dad!" Yang called out. As Allister pulled

himself out of the dirt, he growled before stepping forward and planting his foot directly in Taiyang's chest. Taiyang flew across the courtyard and slammed into the

side of the house. "Allster." Yang began to scold when she was cut off by MAx and Zade. "SHHH, We want to watch this." They scolded Yang instead. Taiyang picked

himself up and cracked his neck. Allister stepped forward and shifted into a fighting stance. Taiyang smirked as he rushed forward at his opponent. Taiyang opened

with a number of punches. Allister dodged and block each punch. Taiyang continued his assault leaving no breathing room for Allister. _"Shit, This guy is good."_ Allister

thought to himself before an Idea sparked in his head. On Taeyang's next punch Allister dodged, but reached out and pulled Taiyang's fist down, opening the hunter

to a harsh roundhouse kick to the ribs. Taiyang was quick to adjust, flipping the grip onto Allister's wrist. Taiyang used his leverage to bend Allister over, before

kicking the side of his face. Allister pulled Taiyang forward and lifted Taiyang into the air using only the grip Taiyang had on his wrist. As Allister went to slam Taiyang

to the floor, Taiyang wrapped his legs around Allister's chest and flipped Allister onto his back, Taiyang landing a few feet away, light as a butterfly. Allister pushed

himself back to his feet and immediately spun with a backfist. Just as Allister had predicted the fist made solid contact with Taiyang's face. Taiyang soared through

the air and crashed into the door of his house.

The rest of the group stood back and enjoyed the show. Weiss leaned over towards Yang. "Is everyone in your family so prone to violence?" Weiss asked. "I'm gonna

just say yes." Yang responded. Max and Zade stood next to the girls, totally enjoying themselves. "So, 300 lien Al gets his ass kicked in 10 minutes." Zade

challenged. " You are so on, He won't make it 5." Max accepted. "Are you guys seriously betting on this fight?" Ruby asked incredulously. "Absolutely, Why not." Max

shrugged. Ruby just stared at the two for a moment before turning back to the fight.

Allister walked towards the house cautiously, while trying to get a visual on Taiyang. Allister was beginning to get frustrated when a bad feeling suddenly set the hairs

on his neck standing. Allister felt his worries be confirmed when Taiyang slammed his foot into Allister's face. Allister hit the ground and rolled backwards, standing

up. "The fuck?" Allister questioned, unable to understand where Taiyang came from. "I jumped off the roof." Tayang answered. "You're insane." Allister

complimented. "Thanks. "Taiyang replied as he drew a large two handed claymore sword from his back. "The fuck." Allister whispered to himself as he slowly began

expanding his own daibo. The two combatants stared intently at each other. Taiyang went on the aggression with a long swing from his claymore. Allister held his

daibo out to block the large sword before spinning and trying to uppercut Taiyang with his daibo. Taiyang leaned back, feeling the wind from the attack blow past his

chin, before stepping forward and slamming his claymore into Allister's chest. Allister flew backwards and landed on his feet. Allister immediately lunged forward. As

Taiyang tried to skip backwards Allister smirked. Allister stabbed out with his daibo, hitting Taiyang square in his chest. As Taiyang slid backwards Allister started

pursuit and swung at Taiyang. Taiyang had a hand on his chest as he breathed in when he saw Allister's swing. Fortunately, Taiyang was able to raise his sword to

block. Unfortunately, One hand on the blade wasn't enough to stop Allister's raw strength. Taiyang was sent flipping through the air before landing rather

ungracefully. Allister jumped high in the air and motioned to bring his foot down on Taiyang's back. Taiyang quickly rolled out of the way as Allister foot impacted the

ground, cracking it. Taiyang crouched and lunged forward, slamming his fist into the bottom of Allister's ribs. Allister struggled to not let out grunts of pain as he

suddenly felt a large discharge of electricity pulse through his body. Allister stepped back, breathing heavily. "Come now. You're going to have to do much better than

that." Taiyang taunted. Allister chuckled. Allister slowly put away his daibo, confusing Taiyang. As Allister put the daibo he stood up straight and his hands began to

glow with their usual white light. Allister fell to his knee and punched the ground, sending a white wave of light outwards. Taiyang immediately moved his sword to

shield himself from the wave. Taiyang had to widen his stance just to prevent the force of the wave from knocking him over. As Taiyang looked out from beyond his

he saw Allister standing in the same spot, smirking. Suddenly, Allister snapped his fingers, producing a flash of white light. Taiyang was immediately blinded and

staggered back, dropping his guard. Allister formed a small ball of light in his hand and through it at Taiyang. Just as Taiyang managed to wipe clear his eyes and see

he was greeted by the immediate sight of Allister's orb hurtling towards him. The orb made contact with Taeyang's chest before sending him flying backwards and

exploding, Allister walked towards Taiyang. Suddenly, taiyang began to cackle with slight electricity all over his body. In a flash, Taiyang lunged forward at incredible

speeds, landing a harsh elbow into Taiyang's chest. Before Allister's body could even react Taiyang dashed behind Allister. Taiyang grabbed onto Allister's abdomen

and suddenly began electrocuting Allister. Allister fell to his knees as his own muscles began to give out. ' _Fuck it'_ Allister thought. The cross tattoo on his back began

to glow and shift back into its dragon form. ' _Unbelievable! This shouldn't be possible!'_ Taiyang thought ,eyes wide. Allister suddenly spun around and slammed his

glowing fist into Taiyang's jaw. Taiyang flew through the air in a perfect spiral before landing on the ground in front of teams ENDD and RWBY. "Dad!" Yang yelled.

Taiyang held out a hand, indicating that he was ok. "Well, I guess I did ask for your best so this is what I deserve. MY turn to show you what I've got." Taiyang said

nodding at Allister. Allister beckoned Taiyang in a taunting motion. Taiyang's body erupted in a large amount of electricity. The tattoo on his arm began to glow yellow

and reform itself, until it formed a yellow glowing dragon. Allister nodded slightly before the two men rushed at each other. Allister and Taiyang both threw punches

which connected in the middled. The impact released a massive shockwave, sending both fighters away from one another. Taiyang moved both of his hands down by

the side of his waist. "Fang of the dragon." Taiyang said. Right after, a katana formed attached to his waist. Taiyang drew the blade and the blade, as well as

Taiyang's body, began coursing with lightning. Allister reached out with his hand, "Tail of the dragon." Allister said. Allister's lance fell from the heavens directly into

his hands. "Scales of the dragon." Allister said as his armor also appeared. Taiyang looked at Allister impressed. "Let's go." Taiyang challenged as he dashed forward.

Allister watched as Taiyang rapidly approached him. At the perfect moment Allister jammed his knee upwards, slamming it directly into Taiyang's chin. Taiyang was

knocked on his back before rolling away. As Taiyang stood he raised his katana high above his head. Taiyang brought the katana down and a large bolt of lightning

struck Allister. Allister remained in place, held down by the monstrous bolt. Taiyang drew back and dashed forward, slicing across Allister's chest. Suddenly the bolt

that held Allister down disappeared only to be replaced by another bolt which slammed into his chest, sending him flying. Allister scrambled to his feet and attempted

to launch a counter attack. Taiyang dodged gracefully as Allister launched a flurry of slashes, orbs, and beams of light. Taiyang began dashing back and forth around

Allister, littering him with numerous electrically charged slashes. Allister tried as hard as possible to try and regain his footing. Eventually Allister managed to reach

out and grabbed Taiyang around his throat. Allister lifted Taiyang and held him up. "Dragon's fury." Allister said as an impressively large beam of light rained down

from the sky, completely engulfing Taiyang. Allister let go of Taiyang and stepped back from the beam. As the beam concluded everyone could see the large crater

that it had left in the ground. Taiyang stood in the middle of the crater, smoke rising off of his body. Taiyang pulled his katana back and pointed it at Allister.

"Dragon's piercing fang!" Taiyang yelled as he flashed forward directly in front of Allister. Taiyang stabbed forward with his katana, piercing Allister's armor, and aura.

Allister felt the blade dig slightly into his chest. The sharp pain was followed by a large discharge of electricity from the tip of the blade. Allister convulsed on the spot

until the electricity overloaded his mind and he blacked out.

The rest of the group ran over as Taiyang pulled his blade out from Allister and Allister fell to the ground unconscious. "DAD! What the hell?" Yang yelled as she rolled

next to Allister as his armor dissipated, revealing his wound. "He'll be fine. The wound isn't deep and his brain will just reboot. He should wake up in about an hour."

Taiyang said. "No, Why did you even start this fight in the first place?" Yang asked. "Well, When I heard my oldest daughter had developed a… romantic interest. I

had no choice but to ensure that he was up to snuff." Taiyang answered. Yang stared at her father incredulously. "How did you find out abou.." Yang stopped mid

sentence before turning and looking accusingly at her sister. "You did not." Yang accused. Ruby laughed nervously. "Ruby!" Yang yelled exasperatedly. "I'm sorry! We

were talking and it just kind of slipped out." Ruby responded. Zade and Max stood tensing their lips, attempting to snuff out their laughter. Max's eyes suddenly

snapped wide when he heard Yang say. "Oh yeah, Well what if I tell dad about you and Max huh." Ruby's eyes also widened as Yang slammed her hand over her

mouth. "What now?" Taiyang asked. Zade looked on as Max broke into a cold sweat. " Who's Max?" Taiyang asked. That question answered itself as Max suddenly

bursted into a sprint towards the entrance of the property. "Found him!" Taiyang exclaimed as he gave chase. At this point Zade finally gave in and began laughing

hysterically. Blake and Weiss just shook their heads in disappointment. Ruby and Yang just stared as they hoped for their significant others safety.

A few hours and one destructive battle between Taiyang and Max, which caused most of the town authorities to show up, the group finally made it inside the xiaolong

house. The kids sat at the table as Taiyang walked over with dinner. Even as the began to eat They could all tell that Allister and Max were still pretty on edge,

terrified of inciting Taiyang to kicking their asses again. Taiyang just laughed at the two boys. "You guys don't need to be scared you know. I just wanted to make

sure that the boys whom my daughters are so infatuated with are perfectly capable of protecting them. As well as pretty good people at heart." Zade snorted. "I don't

know about that." Zade said obviously. Weiss responded by kicking Zade's shin under the table. "Don't worry about it. Ozpin already filled me in on your entire

situation. Another reason why we needed to fight. You fight well, I'm perfectly satisfied." Taiyang said. Max and Allister sighed relieved. Yang and Ruby giggled.

Taiyang decided to turn towards Weiss. "So you're Ruby's partner? I do hope she hasn't been too much of a handful." Taiyang said. "Ugh, Dad really." Ruby

interrupted rolling her eyes. Weiss smiled. "Things did start off a little shaky, but she's been a great partner." Weiss answered. Taiyang nodded before turning to

Blake. " And I really hope Yang and her… unique sense of humor haven't pushed you too close to the edge." Taiyang sympathized. Blake smirked. "She's hasn't

gotten quite that bad." Blake responded politely. Taiyang smiled back. "Now I know this is a rather...hm… sensitive topic, but I was wondering what you guys believe

is going to happen to your leader. He's definitely in some deep shit." Allister just shrugged. "I don't really know but i'm very positive that Darron will get out of it in at

least 2 pieces." Zade laughed. "I'm not so sure. He's dealing with the remnant council. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up getting executed." Taiyang stated

bluntly. Weiss, Ruby, and Yang were shocked at his father's seriousness, and Blake sank down into herself. Team ENDD remained stoically serious. "I'm sure they'd

love to try." Allister said. "What he means is, Darron has a ridiculously uncanny ability to get his way out of detrimental situations." Max clarified. "If you say so."

Taiyang said. "Well, we'll see when he goes on trial. That's in what, a week?" Zade asked. Max nodded. "Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy your time here. And I

wish you the best of luck." Taiyang said.

After dinner teams RWBY and ENDD were sitting in the family room of the Xiaolong residence, telling stories and making merry. "I find very hard to believe that you

guys actually built a statue of Allister in the middle of a town in a single night." Weiss said. "No It's absolutely true. Fortunately we had Max to do most of the

sculpting though." Zade answered. "And be glad it was me. If you bastards had tried it might have ended up looking more like a mutated grimm rather than anything

else." Max stated. Yang laughed at the thought of Allister's face mixed with that of a beowulf's or and ursa's. The group continued telling stories until Taiyang entered

the room. "Hey, Allister. Can I have a moment?" Taiyang asked. Allister looked up before standing and walking over to Yang's father. "Sure no problem. What's up."

Allister answered. "Come on." Taiyang said, gesturing for Allister to follow. Taiyang led Allister up onto the roof of the house. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Allister asked. "How the hell did you join the order of dragons?" Taiyang responded, deadly serious. "The what?" Allister responded, having no idea what Taiyang was

referring to. "Don't play dumb. There's no way you could have gained those powers without being a member of the order." Taiyang accused. "Ok, look. I don't know

what you're talking about. All I know is that Darron found an old book one day. It said something about a ritual which gave some one holy light abilities. He figured

we could use that power to help him seal away the darkness inside him. So I decided I'd do since I already had a light based semblance." Allister answered. Taiyang

burst out laughing. Allister looked at Taiyang, intrigued. "The Ritual that you performed is called the rite of dragon. It's usually only given to some of the highest

ranking members of the Order of Dragons. They are a society that pledge their lives to hunting down extremely evil entities, such as abnormally powerful grimm, like

your reaver. And other extremely powerful presences." Taiyang explained. "That fact that you just randomly performed this ritual on a whim and survived is a miracle

in its own right. But I really want to give you a warning." "What would that be?" Allister asked. "I don't know how you made it under the radar for so long, but to have

the same powers as a king ranked dragon while not being a serious member, as well as being friends with someone who is so dark on the inside." Taiyang said. "So in

reality. Both Darron and myself are in danger of being hunted by this society." Allister clarified. "After the incident in Vale 5 days ago I guarantee they've started a

motion to begin a hunt." Taiyang agreed. "Oh boy." Allister breathed. "Don't worry about it. As per the tradition of the order only after all of the king ranked dragons

converse on the topic and receive expressed position from the dragon emperor will they be able to start hunting you." Taiyang added. "Well, how long do we have?"

Allister asked. " Based on all of your past activity I'd say it you'd definitely have enough time to go into hiding until this entire thing blows over." Tauyang suggested.

"What?" Allister asked disbelieving me. "First of all, How the hell do you know so much about this, and second, what the fuck do you mean go into hiding." Allister

said. "Look. You kids are talented, I truly believe that. But if you don't they will destroy you. They train only the best soldiers and they have contacts at all levels of

society all over the world. You will die!" Taiyang exclaimed. Allister shrugged. Taiyang sighed. "I used to be part of this organization. I was a king ranked dragon. You

saw my power when we fought earlier. I was the lightning dragon. I have retired though. My status could buy you guys extra time but there's only so long." Taiyang

explained. "That doesn't matter. Running doesn't exactly fit our ideals." Allister stated. Taiyang looked at Allister as if he had grown a second head. "We don't run. We

don't care who threatens our team, our family. If anyone wants to fuck with one of us, they'd better be prepared to fuck with all of us. We don't run, we don't hide. If

that means that that's the day we die, then so be it. After 7 years of fighting alongside my brothers, I… no we refuse to go out with a whimper." Allister declared.

Taiyang considered Allister's words. "If that's what you believe is best, then I won't stop you, but you assholes better become the greatest goddamned warrior's on

the planet before they come after you. Not just for your sake, but for my daughters. They've taken a liking to you boys, more than I've ever seen before, and I'd hate

to see them go through the same thing I have." Taiyang expressed his concerns. "I understand your desire to protect Yang and Ruby. Don't worry we really don't

have plans anytime soon." Allister said. "I'll take your word on that. Head back downstairs I've probably kept you up here too long." Taiyang suggested. Allister

nodded before heading back inside the house and downstairs to his team and friends. Taiyang sat on the roof and looked out at Remnants broken moon. "They've

certainly grown up. But who would've guessed they would find boys like this. I'm guessing the protective dad routine won't be quite so effective for too long with guys

like that. They seem perfectly reliable, albeit a little reckless. Hm… They've grown up so quickly. You'd be proud of them Summer. So would you Raven, if you'd ever

come home." Taiyang said to himself as he laid back, admiring the night sky.

A week passed and life seemed to almost become routine at the Xiaolong residence. Team ENDD had been staying in the guest room while Team RWBY was rooming

with their respective partners. (get your mind out of the gutter… for now) Each morning bright and early Allister and Yang would go outside and work on healing her

back and get her walking again. This specific morning they were restarting combat training. Yang's ability to walk, run, jump, and flex her back have seemed to return

to their optimal levels. Yang and Allister stood out in the backyard, practicing throwing punches, as Taiyang watched. Yang smiled as she continued to throw punches,

while Allister coached her. Taiyang turned around as he heard Zade meandering down the stairs, still half asleep. "Breakfast." Taiyang offered. "Bitchin." Zade

accepted. Weiss and Ruby followed soon after and at some point Max rolled his way down the stairs. "So, Today's the day huh." Taiyang said, growing serious. "Yes it

is. I'm sure everything will be fine though. I'm just laughing that they're going to be broadcasting all over remnant. Only Ironwood could have and ego so big." Allister

said as he and Yang entered the house. "Morning." Yang greeted. "You look better." Blake commented. "Yeah. You've recovered surprisingly fast." Ruby said. "Well I

have to thank my favorite accessory for that." Yang said, blushing and holding Allister's cross in her hands lovingly. "You know I am going to need that back at some

point. I do like to have my trump card on me at all times. Especially when I know I'm going to be fighting." Allister noted. "We'll see." Yang answered. Taiyang

laughed. "Well I'm off to work for the day. I'll be home later. Behave yourselves." Team ENDD gave Taiyang a mock salute while team RWBY waved. Once Taiyang

had left the house the teams gathered in the main room, and turned on the tv. All anyone on any channel seemed to be talking about was Darron's impending trial

before the council of remnant. Especially since the last time a trial of this magnitude was held nearly 85 years ago and they were branding Darron as one of the most

vicious criminals in human history. After a few minutes Allister noticed that Blake had managed to disappear from the group. Allister managed to pull away from Yang

and began looking for the missing member. Allister searched every room in the house, from the attic to the basement, yet the elusive ninja refused to reveal herself.

Allister eventually found himself wandering into the woods. Allister stepped through the trees loosely admiring the scenery when a rustling attracted his attention.

Allister looked up and saw a black shadow curled up against the trunk on one of the higher branches on the tree. Allister silently climbed up the tree and onto the

branch above Blake. Allister wrapped his legs around the trunk and allowed himself to slide upside down, so that he was face to face with the cat faunus. "Hey

Blake,how are you holding up?" Allister asked gently. Blake just turned her head to the side. Allister let himself fall down onto the same branch as Blake. "C'mon you

can trust me, What's on your mind?" Allister said as he got closer to the girl. "I… I… I'm sorry." Blake began sobbing heavily into her knees. Allister moved closer and

managed to shift Blake into a hug. "IT's ok Blake." Allister whispered. "IT's not. It's my fault. I got mad. I said somethings that I didn't mean and it caused him to

lose control, and now he's going to die." Blake sobbed. "Darron won't die. He's a hundred thousand times stronger than anything Ironwood can throw in him." Allister

reassured. "But it's my fault that that risk even exists." Blake continued

Allister laid his chin on top of Blake's head. "Don't blame yourself. Darron knew what he was getting into when he came to save your. Don't make yourself feel any

worse than you have to. Darron wouldn't want it." Allister consoled his friend. Blake remained wrapped in Allisters embrace for another minute or two as her tears

finally dried. Allister jumped to the forest floor with Blake. The two teens made their way back into the house. Immediately upon entry Blake was surrounded by the

rest of her team. Hugging and consoling her. Eventually, while Weiss and Ruby led her over to the couch Yang walked over to Allister and gave him a kiss " thank

you." She whispered in his ear. Allister nodded curtly before gesturing back to the other members of the teams who were waiting for them. Allister landed heavily on

the couch and Yang sat gracefully on his lap. The official seal of the council of remnant appeared on the screen and the room went quiet. It had finally arrived. The

moment of truth.


	20. Chapter 19

An elderly man walked down a grey hallway illuminated with a cool light. His purple regal robes draped around him. His grey hair was parted to one side ad his

monicole was attached to a golden chain. As the man appeared to glide down the hallway he stumbled upon a woman. She appeared to be just as old and had red

hair done up i a tight bun. Her long silver robes differentiating her from her male counterpart. "Councilwoman Jenova of Atlas." The man greeted. " Councilman Vars

of Minstral." The woman returned the courtesy and the two continued to walk down the hallway, in perfect step with one another. "So, Today is quite the important

day." Vars observed. "Yes. Yes it is. We will finally got to put that… the demon on trial for his crimes. I can assure you his head will not be leaving this building."

Jenova answered harshly. "Now now. I don't believe that this is necessarily the way we show be going about this." Vars voiced. Jenova looked back at him in complete

surprise. "What do you mean by that?" Jenova inquired. "I'm just saying that there may be more benefits to this child than we currently realize." Vars answered.

Jenova shook her head in disappointment. "Have you been talking with Ozpin again?" Jeova questioned. "Ozpin is a good friend of mine. He has rarely ever led me

astray and I believe he is correct with this boy to. He may be a bit of a handful at times but his power is nearly unparalleled in the current generation. I personally

would rather have him with his current good intentions rather than pushing him away and allowing him to fall to darkness." Vars explained. Jenova scoffed. "If we

have him briefly executed wouldn't that solve everyone's problems." She argued. "Not necessarily. I'd much rather keep the military powerhouse as close to the chest

as possible." Vars responded. "Well regardless of what you may believe it is ultimately the results of this hearing that will decide who's correct… I believe this is your

stop." Jenova motioned to a door that had opened to their left. Vars nodded politely and stepped through. Vars was in a small tower that was part of a large

sculpture. Vars could see the entire courtroom from his position. To his right was an equally tall tower that housed jenova and to his left and even taller tower that

was meant for the grand councilman. Vars took the seat provided and began sifting through the building in monitor to make final preparations for the hearing.

Team's ENDD and RWBY sat barely able to mask their nervousness as the proceeding begun. Allister perked up slightly as he heard Blake whisper, seemingly to

herself. "Please be ok." Allister reached out and gently rubbed Blake's back, comforting her. However he couldn't hide the fact that the arm which was wrapped

around Yang's waist was tightening in nervousness. Sure Allister had talked big outside but when it came to put his money where his mouth was he wasn't so sure.

Allister suddenly realized he was silently praying to a god he hadn't prayed to since he was back at the monastery. Allister ceased his worshiped but continued to

hope for his leaders safety.

Back in the courtroom, the viewers of the trial were begging to get restless, some had even attempted to start chants proclaiming their desire to see Darron executed.

However, the entire room fell silent as death as a large booming sound resounded throughout the room. "Welcome citizens of remnant." Announced a booming voice

from the center judges tower. There sat an old man with a white beard, some hair still on his head, and round spectacles adorning his face. "I am grand councilman

exarch and I declare this high court of remnant open. Bring in the prisoner"

Just outside the room Darron stood, handcuffed, with Ozpin on his left and Ironwood on his right. Ironwood was also flanked with 2 more well dressed obviously

professional lawyers. The entire entourage was backed by a 15x2 squad of soldiers. "Are you ready?" Ozpin asked Darron. "Hell yeah. I always wondered how I would

die but this is definitely one of my top 5." Darron responded sarcastically, earning him a swift smack to the head from Ozpin. "Oh let him be as negative as he wants

Ozpin. He certainly is at least accepting the situation." Ironwood said, laughing to himself. Darron flipped Ironwood the bird before leaning over towards Ozpin. "This

plan of yours better work." Darron whispered. "Why are you actually scared of dying." Ozpin respond. "No… I just can't wait to see the look on this fuckers face when

I just saunter the fuck out of that courtroom." Darron answered. Ozpin chuckled. "We'll do our best." Darron was about to return with another sarcastic remark when

a loud voice demanding he brought in resounded. "Show time." Ironwood said. The two large iron doors in front of Darron opened, revealing the courtroom. Darron

walked through the doors to cameras flashing and people booing at basically his very existence. Darron calmly made his way through the room, even managing to

restrain himself from decapitating the mother fucker who threw a piece of gum which got caught at the bottom of his hair, and boy did Darron want to kill that guy.

Darron reached the front of the room and took a seat behind a nice wooden desk. Ozpin too the seat next to Darron and Ironwood and his lawyers to the desk that

was off to their right. A loud Gaval sounded returning the courtroom back to its quiet state. "Prisoner rise." Exarch proclaimed and Darron in turn obeyed. "Prisoner.

This is not a hearing to determine your guilt, but rather your sentencing. This court has agreed that we will honor your request. All members of team ENDD will be

entirely acquitted and the guilt or all those crimes be placed upon you their leader. AS a result you stand before us with 17925 counts of murder, 2367 accounts of

attempted murder, 7487 accounts of assault with a deadly weapon, 4295 accounts of trespassing, 759 accounts of torture, 21382 counts of mercenary action, and 1.8

billion lien in property damages." The entire room erupted in whispers, obviously in disdain, at the large total racked up by Darron and team ENDD in the last 6 years.

Darron simply smiled and continued looking towards the judge.

Back at the Xiao Long residence the rest of team ENDD and team RWBY started freaking out. "What the hell is he thinking. Taking the rap for all of those crimes which

we had just as much a part in." Max exclaimed. "I thought he may have been able to do some smooth convincing but with numbers like this... I'm surprised they

haven't shot him already." Weiss said. Zade looked over towards Allister. "Well, Fuck." Zade announced. Allister just shrugged back, both of them knowing exactly

what was going on and still not particularly liking it. Yang had moved herself off of Allister's lap and was currently comforting and extremely stressed cat faunus who

had tightened herself up into a ball. "Piece of shit thinks he can put all of our guilt on his shoulders." Zade directed at Allister. "Well... Would you expect anything less

of our leader. At least we will always have a constant reminder of that which he did for us." Allister responded gesturing over to Weiss. All of team ENDD knew that

they couldn't be with Team RWBY especially with the fact that they were all international fugitives and Darron was offering them a free wayout. The two teams

returned to watching the event to learn the fat of the remaining member.

The grand councilman began to speak once again, after the crowd had been settled down. "However, We have reviewed each of your cases and have come to a

consensus within the council. In a 4-1 decision it has been ruled that all crimes which were committed against high felons are to be hereby annulled. This(somewhat

miraculously) lowers the full scope of your charges 856 counts of murder, 4 counts of trespassing, and 633 million lien in property damages. Darron sighed like you

would never believe. 'Ok Ozpin. That's step one. Now let's hope step 2 goes on just as smoothly.' Darron thought to himself. Everyone, from the crowd, to the teams

back home, all the way to Ironwood himself, nearly fell out of their chair at the decree of the Grand councilman. Darron couldn't see but snickered when imaging the

face that adorned Ironwoods face at the current moment. "Furthermore we are now open to the sentencing recommendation from the Prosecution. General Ironwood

would you please step forward, Prisoner you may be seated." The grand councilman announced. Darron turned and made his way back to his desk, but not before

discreetly slipping ironwood the bird as they walked past each other. Darron took his seat next to Ozpin and readied himself for the demonizing speech Ironwood

would no doubt be more than ready to give. Ironwood walked up to the position where Darron was and cleared his throat. At the nod of the council Ironwood began.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the council, ladies and gentlemen of this court, ladies and gentlemen of Remnant. Today I stand before you with a heavy heart. Why do I

stand so? Well, as it is obvious that is is today prisoner it may be for a reason that has not particularly been addressed. My heart his heavy but for the fact that this

man before us holds a dark place in all our hearts, but that place is weighed down by the souls of the 856 innocent families that were wrongly slaughtered by this

individual. Today council, when faced with this important decision I must humbly, yet sternly request that only the most captial of punishments be instituted for

today's prisoner. The first reason why he must be executed is because that this is an event with which we cannot risk occurring again. Darron is... a disturbed

individual. As it can be easily derived Darron was not in his right state of mind when he went on the merciless rampage where he murdered all of those people and

and ended up in fierce combat with his own friends. In said combat Darron showed no remorse in paralyzing one and leaving the rest in critical condition. If we allow

him to remain in the world of the living we don't just endanger the lives of ourselves, our sons, and our daughters, but the lives of his friends, who fought so valiantly

to protect us from him the first time. Furthermore Darron is prone to such violent outburst. I spent 2 years on an international task force assigned to track down

Darron and his team when they were all mercenaries. As such i've learned many things about those whom i've tracked. As such I regretfully inform this council that

this is not the first time that events similar to this had happened. 4 years ago a small town on the western coast of Vacuo was attacked. official reports initially

claimed that it was a breach in the cities grimm defenses. this, however, was just a cover up. The real story is that Darron, for unknown circumstances, went into a

blind rage and nearly slaughtered the entire townsfolk. Fortunately his team was able to stop him before anybody was truly hurt, yet the town has been trying to

rebuild ever since. What can be learned from this is not just that Darron has done this before but that he is also growing stronger far faster than the rest of his team.

In this last incursion they nearly gave their very lives, as well as an entire other team of hunters in order to subjugate him. If Darron is left alive today then there is

no telling how powerful he will become, if he even uses his full power. Thus we must move to swift and unrelenting execution of the accused." As Ironwood wrapped

up his speech the crowd fucking erupted. Cheers of agreement roared throughout the room. Darron gave Ironwood the most menacing death glare, obviously pissed

by that last comment about his full power. Ironwood just smiled back cockily and took his seat.

Back in patch The team's worries were only increasing. "Well... uh... Fuck." Allister stated. "That's gonna be a tough one to beat." Max agreed. "Does Darron have any

chance left though?" Weiss asked. "Honestly I wouldn't know." Zade answered. "Of course he does." The grouped turned to look at Ruby. "He has professor Ozpin

with him. And Ozpin is a genius. If anyone can get Darron out of this it is Ozpin." The group felt relieved at Ruby's confidence. Especially Blake, who hadn't even

notice that she was already clenching her fists as tightly as she was. "Hey, How are you holding up?" Yang asked. "I'm fine... I think." Blake answered as she slunk

deeper into her spot on the couch and continued watching the proceedings.

After much groveling, and loud yelling the courtroom had managed to regain its silent composition. "As this is a fair trial we will now receive a recommendation from

the defense. Professor Ozpin please step forward." As Ozpin rose from his chair Darron lead over and whispered to him. "Please don't screw this up." Darron said.

"Wouldn't think about it." Ozpin responded. Ozpin stepped forwards towards the council and began. "I know General ironwood has just given a... very compelling

speech and Now I must come up here and speak against what he said. Unfortunately though, I have to agree with him on some terms. I harbor the same desire to

help and protect the people of remnant. However, I do firmly believe that ironwood has the wrong idea about how this goal is achieved. Ironwood leads you to believe

that through violence we can do this. However merely killing one man is insignificant in looking to protect the whole world. Darron is indeed an extraordinary power,

Look at all of the corrupt hunters and the fact that he has managed to become the top ranked student in his class at Beacon academy in just a matter of weeks. But

we shouldn't be so rash and just hurry to throw this power away. Instead, we should nourish this power. Train it, help Darron learn to control it, and we may just

create the most powerful anti grimm force that remnant has ever known. Therefore. I recommend that you don't have Darron executed. Instead allow me to take him

under my wing and sentence him to service under the council of remnant for the protection of everyone. Ironwood may make a point that Darron has, in the past

shown us his destructive tendencies, but Ironwood, like the rest of us, really has know knowledge of the cause, nor does Darron himself. If we allow Darron to remain

alive and to train, while under supervision, he might just be capable of learning what triggers his power and we can all work with him to increase his control.

furthermore, and I would like to address General Ironwood directly with this. One Cannot simply be evaluated by his past actions. Take it from someone who has

actually had a conversation with Darron. Someone who has seen him as the person he is. Darron is a truly soft and kind person at heart, a passionate fighter, and

loyal to his family far beyond a fault of it. He harbors no ill to anybody who doesn't threaten his friends. Council when looking to consider your sentencing for today's

matter I ask you most sincerely. do not waste the power at your fingertips. Wield it, master it, perfect it, and not only protect the lives of people in the future but

nurture this young life which has so much left to live for and so much left to offer." As Ozpin finished his speech the room remained deadly quiet. ozpin bowed to the

council and returned to his seat next to each other. Darron and Ozpin looked at each other and shrugged. "So... I'm gonna die." Darron said. "Yep. "Ozpin agreed.

"Fuck." Darron said. The two just sat there literally doing absolutely nothing as the council members came together to deliberate their decision.

Nearly an hour had passed and everybody, from Darron, to Ironwood, to the group back in patch, and even to Taiyang, was feeling the suspense. Everyone all across

Remnant snapped to attention as the councilmen return to their seat " A decision has been reached. After much debate we as a council have voted in a 4-1 decision

that the prisoner will not be executed." Murmurs burst through the crowd as the verdict was delivered. Darron immediately turned to Ozpin. "Oh hell yeah!" Darron

high-fived Ozpin, who looked rather pleased with himself. Ironwood clenched his fist in rage. Back in Patch, The group nearly exploded with joy. Allister jumped off

the couch, sending Yang flying, as he Zade and Max began basically jumping in excitement. Ruby and Weiss hugged each other happily, and Blake was crying tears of

joy. "He's going to be fine." Blake whispered to herself, as she slowly managed to stop her own tears.

Suddenly, the court became quiet again as the grand councilman spoke up again. "However, This freedom is not without condition. Ozpin, you seem to have an

unwavering faith in this boy and his strength. As such to prove that power Darron will face a trial by the blade tomorrow. He will single handedly face four opponents

of General Ironwoods choosing simultaneously. We will evaluate his performance and make our assessment there. Furthermore, should Darron manage to succeed in

the trial and you at anytime believe he is to lose control again, it will be your personal responsibility to end his life swiftly." The council man finished. "I understand."

Opin replied. "Then this court is dismissed." The grand councilman declared. Ozpin reached down, grabbed Darron by the collar, and dragged him out of the

courtroom. The group in patch slowly stopped and stared at the monitor. Suddenly Allister let out a sigh of relief and fell back on the couch. "how the hell can you be

so calm right now!" Blake yelled. "Look, I know Darron and you are close and that you don't want to see him hurt but quite frankly this is the only way that Darron is

going to get out of this. Besides Darron is like on of the greatest fighters ever. We have nothing to worry about." Allister responded cooly. "You don't get it!" Blake

yelled again. "you are basically saying that it's ok for Darron to just gamble his life away. IT"S NOT! Of course i don't want to see him get hurt but even less than that

I want to see him gamble with his life like it was some kind of poker chip." Blake finished yelling and stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Allister just sat there

totally unmoving. "Wow, That was rough." Ruby stated. "It's fine. She's really upset and i can understand that. Let's just give her some space." Allister suggested.

The rest of team RWBY looked down sorrowfully. "Come on guys. It's late and we have to head back to Beacon tomorrow." Zade stated. the rest of the two teams

slowly resigned themselves to their rooms for the night.


	21. Chapter 20

The next morning was painstakingly quiet for the team in Patch. As everyone finished packing and headed towards the airship, they took extra consideration to give

Blake her space. The dark aura of emotion which surrounded her was unmistakable. Even on the flight back Blake sat as far away from the rest of the teams as

possible. As soon as the plane landed, Blake was the first off, running deep into the campus. "Blake!" Yang tried to call after her. "Give her some space." Zade

advised. "It's not everyday the one you love is being forced to fight to the death and having it published like a damn boxing match." Yang stepped back, her head

hanging. "Hey guys!" Team ENDD and RWBY looked up to see Teams JNPR and CFVY running over. "You guys are finally back from your trip. "Jaune said. "Yeah. It

was necessary, but it's good to be back here." Max answered. "So Yang? Was there any FUN while you were away?" Coco inquired, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Coco, don't be rude." Velvet scolded as Yang's face turned a deep red. "No! Nothing happened." Yang yelled back. Coco laughed. "Shame." She said as she reached

out and dropped 50 lien in Nora's hands. "The fuck guys?" Allister asked, obviously aware of their previous conversation. Nora and Coco both shrugged and ren

facepalmed. "So I hate to address the elephant in the room, but what plans do you guys have for tonight's fight?" Yatsuhashi asked. "Absolutely none." Zade

answered. "Apparently these guys believe that Darron is fully capable of winning this fight himself and that he doesn't need our help." Weiss answered. "Well I do

believe he is rather capable." Fox agreed. "We'll see." Weiss said. "Oh Ruby. Where is Blake. I didn't see her get off the plane with you." Pyrrha asked. Ruby looked

down despondently "She's going through some tough times right now. I'm sure she'll come back once she's had some time to process everything. " Allister answered

in her stead. Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "Well regardless, let's go get some seats before that bastard Ironwood buys all of them." Max suggested as the groups

moved off.

Blake walked swiftly down the hallways of beacon, after dropping her stuff off at the dorm. _' I need to get that asshole out of my mind. I know he really doesn't have_

 _a choice, but I don't like it either way. I.. I just need to forget about him until this is all over. Right? THat will make everything OK'_ Blake thought as she tried to clear

her head. As she turned one corner she saw team SSSN on the other end of the hall. Blake walked past them, grabbing on to Sun's collar, and dragging him away. _'_

 _He'll do.'_ Blake thought to herself. As Blake dragged Sun away the rest of team SSSN look at each other. "Well ok then." Neptune said as he began to walk down the

hallway again. A few feet later he realized the other members of his team hadn't moved. Neptune turned around to see Sage and Scarlett who stood there staring at

him. "Bro… really?" Sage asked. "What? Their dating and she wants to spend time with him." Neptune responded. "No man. She looked really sad. I don't think she's

in her right state of mind. Especially to be left alone with Sun. We all know that this is a bad idea." Scarlet said. "Ok you got me. Yeah let's go… I just hope she

doesn't get herself hurt." Neptune said, as the three made their way back down the hallway, trailing the other two faunus.

Blake walked into teams SSSN's room with Sun in tow. Blake slammed the door shut threw Sun around in front of her and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was

hungry and desperate. Sun could smell the salt of her tears as he began to kiss back. _' Well I don't know what caused this change of pace, but I'm not complaining._

 _We've been dating for almost 3 months. Finally she giving me what i deserve."_ Sun thought to himself as he placed his hands on her hips. Sun ran his hands down her

body and swiftly gripped her ass, causing Blake to gasp. Sun took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. _'He's so rough. Not at all like Darron. He_

 _always acted so gentle, so caaring… No fuck. Bad Blake ignore him.'_ Blake scolded herself in her mind as she tried to lose herself in her rather heated makeout

session with Sun. Sun lifted Blake off of the floor and pushed her up against the wall. Sun ran his hands usher body eventually reaching her head. Sun stroked his

hand through Blake's hair, slowly undoing her bow. Once her ears were exposed Sun began to slowly pet them with his hands. Blake arched her back slightly at the

sensation. _'It feels good… but it still won't make me purr. Only Darron's known how to rub my ears the right way for that. Wait… Oh damn it! Why can't I just forget_

 _him.'_ Blake complained in her mind. Blake reached up and began sliding Sun's already open shirt down off his shoulders. Blake tried to run her hands across his abs _"_

 _his abs are obviously there… But they don't have the same tightness that Darron's have probably developed after all of his combat… What the fuck Blake."_ She

continued mentally. Suddenly Sun began to trail kisses and slowly dragging her hands down her body. Sun placed his hands on her hips and slowly leaned over her.

As Sun approached got closer he whispered in Blake's ear. "Meow for me." Sun said as he unexpectedly slipped his hand inside Blake's pants and brushed his hand

over her womanhood. "Darron." Blake gasped out. All movement stopped and they both went totally silent. Blake suddenly realized what she had said and slapped

her hands over mouth. Blake watched as Sun's eyes shifted to confusion and then to took his hand and put it around her neck locking her to the wall with his grip.

"What the fuck did you just say." Sun growled "Sun i-I-i'm sorr-." Blake was suddenly cut off as Sun's open palm slapped across her cheek. "Don't you dare speak

that name to me. Don't you dare even think that name in my presence. I swear if you go anywhere near him I will make you regret it you bitch." Sun demanded.

Blake balled her hands into fists "No." She said. "What?" Sun asked. Blake ignored him as she ripped his arm of off her neck and moved to leave the room. As she

was walking out she felt her arm get yanked back "Where do you think you're going? You belong to me and you will do as I fucking tell you! Without me you'd be

alone. A sad little kitty. I let you be happy. You owe me everything!" Sun said as he suddenly laid a punch across Blake's face. Blake reeled back as her instincts

kicked in. Blake kicked up, hitting the side of Sun's head. As Sun's hands instinctively went up Blake followed up with a knee directly to the family jewels. Sun keeled

over in pain as Blake rushed out of the room. In her hurry she didn't notice the rest of team SSSN who were pressed up against the wall outside the room. Neptune

turned towards the others. "Please tell me both of you got that too right?" Neptune asked. Both Scarlet and Sage raised their scrolls in confirmation. "Let's go. It's

Time for Sun to get what he deserves.

 **5 minutes before the fight**

Darron was sitting in a locker room that would be used for teams competing in the vytal festival later in the year. Darron was calmly running a stone up and down his

Blade, sharpening it. Ozpin was standing across the room, watching Darron curiously. Both of their peace was disturbed when suddenly someone came stumbling into

the room. Darron and Ozpin looked over to see Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage. "What are you guys doing here?" Ozpin demanded. " yes we know we shouldn't be here

but we have something important to show Darron." Scarlet explained. Ozpin loped over at Darron, who shrugged. Neptune pulled out his scroll and began playing the

clip of Sun and Blake. Darron looked over at Neptune "The fuck?" Darron asked. Neptune just shrugged it off. As the video reached the confrontation, the entire room

could feel Darron's murderous aura expanding. "I thank you for this information and am sorry for your loss" Darron said, placing a hand in Neptune's shoulder. "Wha-

oh." Neptune responded in realization. "Darron no." Ozpin scolded from across the room. Darron was about to retort when suddenly a loud speaker voice came from

the stadium. "And now our challenger. Will the prisoner please enter the stadium." The voice called out. Wordlessly Darron stood up and walked his way out into the

arena. The arena is a simple white platform. Darron did his best to ignore all the booing he was receiving from the crowd. Darron looked around and managed to get

a hold of his team and team RWBY. Darron laughed slightly as his whole team have him a thumbs up and then turned them downwards. Darron even grabbed the

attention of the whole crowd when he blew a kiss that was so obviously aimed at Blake. Blake, in the crowd, tried to shrink into her seat but blushed all the same.

Darron walked towards the center of the arena as he scanned through the crowd. Eventually Darron's eyes locked on their target. Sun refused to make eye contact

but could feel Darron's eyes burning large holes into his soul.

Suddenly the loud speaker began up again. "Now that you've seen our prisoner. Now let's meet the executors." The voice announced. Darron turned as another

entrance opened and 4 people walked into the arena. The first appeared to obviously be the leader. Darron ascertained from the speakers that his name was Colt.

Darron eyed his dual machetes, and the two magnums on his belt. Darron raised an eyebrow as Colt stretched a pair of brown wings behind himself. The next one

was a man the same height as Darron. (6'6'') He grinned, revealing a large set of teeth. As he casually waved a battle axe from side to side, while he was introduced

as Victor. The third was a girl with long blue hair. She stood straight with a tower shield and a gladius. Darron took particular notice of the girl's slit pupils. She was

called Tana. Darron turned his attention to the last girl, Oma. He breifly noticed her wolf's tail rather than the two gaunltets with blades sticking out the front. Darron

cracked his neck as they all stared one another down. "Awe, Shame we have to kill such a cute one." Tana complained. "Dosen't matter he's still an assasin. It's our

job a s soldiers to follow the orders and take him out." Colt infromed her. Tana shrugged. Everyone in the crowd seemed pumped when Ironwood's voice came

through the PA. "This is a special Trial by fire as cordoned by the council of Remnant. These are the rules of engagement. The excecuting team, team COVT, are to act

with extreme predjudice. Their only concern is that the opposition is lying dead on the floor of this arena. Darron, the accused, is tasked with depleting the aura of the

entirety of team COVT." Darron looked up to see the aura readers appearing on the arena's moniter.

 **Darron: 100%**

 **Colt: 150%**

 **Victor: 150%**

 **Tana: 150%**

 **Oma: 150%**

"And to add even more fun. Team COVT has been given special military equipment to super charge their aura levels." Ironwood finished. Darron sighed. " Well, I

always did like a challenge." Darron said to himself. Darron began to breath in deeply. Suddenly, there was loud yell. "BEGIN!" Darron whipped out his two desert

eagles and began littering rounds at Team COVT. "Tana!" Colt yelled out commandingly. Tana stepped forward, turning her tower sheild sideways, blocking all of the

incoming rounds. Victor moved up, converting his battle axe into an assault rifle. Victor laid the gun on the top of Tana's shield and began to return fire against

Darron. Darron spun around, cultivating the earth dust in his coat. Darron kept his head low and reloaded and reholstered his pistols. Darron immediatly kicked

behind him as soon as he felt the the assault rounds let up. Just as predicted, Darron's foot made contact with Colt's chest. Darron turned and slammed a roundhouse

kick to the side of Colt's head,, sending him flying. Darron flipped out his sword to block a double punch from Oma. Darron lifted his blade, causing both of Oma's

gaunlets to face up as she used their built in pistols. Darron kicked Oma directly in the sternum, actuvating his wind boots to send her flying. Darron turned around

only to be promptly body slammed by Tana's shield. As Darron staggared back Tana laid into him with a number of slashes. Tana placed a side kick on his chest,

knocking Darron up in the air. Darron felt something grasp his ankle as he was flown into the air by Colt. "Motherfucker." Darron exclaimed. "Hey, it's our job." Colt

responded. Colt tossed Darron into the air infront of him before firing off some magnum rounds. Darron used his sword to deflect the bullets, before noticing Victor

standing below him. Victor's arm was glowing and a small ball of flame was in his hand. "Burn in hell villian." Vitor said sarcastically. Victor threw his arm forward and

the engulfed Darron in a torrent of yellow flames. Darron used his swords as a means to protect his face from the raging heat. Once the flames dissapeated they were

replaced by crimson flames engulfing Darron's body. Darron sumersaulted downwards before slamming his blade down ontop of Victor. Victor tried to use his battle

axe to block, but the sheer force cause the ground beneath Victor to crack and Victor to fall to one knee. Darron lifted himself up and placed a foot on Victor's head.

Darron slammed down with his foot, crushing Victor's head on the ground. Darron jumped forward and began slashing at Tana's shield. Tana retreated under the force

of Darron's strikes. Darron was thrust forward as a number of slashes from Oma's gauntlet's appeared on his back. As Tana lunged forward with her sword, Darron

sidestepped pulling her off guard. Darron laid a heavy punch to Tana's face before throwing her at Oma. The two girls slammed into each other before rolling across

the floor. Darron ducked as Victor's axe was swung overhead. Darron turned and slashed at Victor's leg. Darron made another set of slashes across Victor's body.

Darron pulled his fist back as the crimson flames around it grew stronger. Darron slammed his fist into Victor's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Darron opened

the hilt of his blade and popped a flame dust crystal inside. Darron slashed up Victor's body, sending him flying. Darron used his wind boots to propel himself into the

air, sidekicking Victor's side. Darron pulled up his sword and slammed victor back into the ground. As Darron landed Victor managed to stand up, swaying back and

forth. Darron slammed his blade in the ground, leaving it planted. Darron walked up and began punching all over Victor's body. Victor managed to retaliate at one

point with a straught punch. Darron side stepped and grabbed Victor's arm, snapping it at the elbow. The entire audiece cringed. Darron reached down, grabbed

Victor's leg, and snapped it at the knee. The audience cringed even furthur. Darron spun Victor around and threw him oout of the arena. "Oh and with a brutal finish

Victor has been eliminated." The original announcer called out. Darron rolled his eyes befoe looking back at the rest of the , Tana, and Oma looked at Darron before

rushing him.

Team ENDD looked down on at Darron as he attempted to dodge or block the attacks being thrown at him from every direction. "Alright he's off to a good start." Ruby

said excitedly from her seat. "Well we always knew he was competent." Weiss added. "Yeah, Darron may have already taken one of them down but he's not where he

wants to be right now." Allister said. "What do you mean?" Yang asked. "He's taken more damage then he should. Whoever these guys are… they're good." Zade

finished. "Yeah no damn. Look how much aura he's already lost." Max indicated. Everyone looked up at the arena monitor.

 **Darron: 62%**

 **Colt: 137%**

 **Tana 144%**

 **Oma: 117%**

 **Victor: 0%**

Darron was starting to get rather annoyed. He was getting slashed as from all sides, and his sword was just not blocking enough. "Fuck it." Darron said. Darron's feet

became engulfed in his crimson flames before dashing away. Darron reappeared behind Oma and used his sword to hold her in a chokehold. Darron jumped in the air

and and managed to come back down, upside down and slamming Oma on her neck. Darron kipupped and began engaging with Tana. Tana used her shield to block

Darron's swing as she dropped to her knee and spun around. Tana's blade slashed across Darron's legs. Tana followed with a backflip, kicking Darron in the jaw.

Darron stumbled back, before slipping a lightning dust crystal into the hilt of his blade. Darron slammed his blade into Tana's chest, discharging the dust. Tana

screamed in pain and convlsed as the lightning coursed through her system. Darron kicked Tana away as Oma jumped on his back. Oma continued to try and dig her

blades into his neck. Darron reached behind him and grabbed Oma by the ankle. Darron held Oma upside down in front of him. Oma pulled some ice dust from her

pocket and blew it into Darron's face. Darron Dropped Oma as he reached up to try and break some of the ice off his face. Once Darron was able to see again he

through his head back in annoyance. Before him now stood 4 different Oma's. Darron immmedaitly ran forward and slashed at the nearest one. The clone dissapated

as the sword passed cleanly through. Darron felt a bullet hit the aura on the back of his head. Darron spun around as two more of the Omas jumped on him and

began ravaging his chest with blades. Darron snapped out with bth fists, which cleared directly throught the Oma's faces, who also dissapated. Darron popped to his

feet and suddenly found himself engaged in heavy combat with Colt. Darron and Colt exchanged a number of swings. Before Darron used his raw power to send colt

flying, without his wings. Darron turned only to find himself lifted in the air by a trident that was held by Tana. Oma jumped, placing a sidekick directly to Darron's

face. Darron rolled on the ground before standing up. Darron rushed forward, jumping over Tana, and directly attacking Oma. Darron sweeped out Oma's legs. As she

fell to the ground, Darron grabbed her collar and tried to drive his sword into her abdomen. Oma's aura strained, preventing any penetration. Frustrated Darron

placed his sword inbetween his teeth, And drew his fist back. Darron slammed his fist into Oma's chest. The crowd could hear as her aura weakened significatnly, and

multiple bones in her chest snapped Darron took his sword and slammed it into her shoulder. Cutting deeply. Oma cried out in pain as she fell to the floor defeated.

Darron panted heavily, but was offered no respite as he was shocked by and electric trident to the back. Darron suddenly felt the pain mulitply exponentially. Darron

turned and kicked Tana away. Darron hunched over panting hard. Darron looked up at the monitors for confirmataion of the worst.

 **Colt: 127%**

 **Tana: 89%**

 **Darron: 0%**

"Fuck me." Darron said, as he stared down the last two fighters. Darron sighed and readied himself.

"Whoo hoo! Now shit gets real." allister cheered. "What do you mean?" Blake asked. "Yeah. Darron's been fighting pretty hard this whole time." Jaune continued.

"Nah. When Darron's life is at risk, just like with everybody else, he hits a whole new high." Allister answered. "And were about to see the dog released from the

cage." Zade continued.

Colt flew down and began slashing at Darron wth his machete's. Howerver, something seemed different. Darron wasn't even blocking the swipe, rather he was stright

out dodging them. Darron swiped upwards with his sword, clipping colt in the jaw. Darron drew one of his pistols and began unloading into colt's chest. Colt stumbled

backwards and Tana surged forward to take his place. Darron used his sword to bat away Tana's shield before punching her in the face. Darron grabbed her by the

throat, lifting and choking her. Tana struggled, but her efforts were futile againts Darron's iron grip. Darron slammed Tana on the ground, before being kicked away

by Colt. Darron slided along the floor before swinging his blade at a fast approaching Colt. The blade clipped the soldier on the shoulder, slamming him into the

ground. Darron jumped over Colt and slammed his blade on Tana's shield. Darron went for another swing but Tana just locked her sword against Darron's, Darron and

Tana stared into each others eyes. It was only a moment but Daron already knew something was wrong. It was if his body had been hijacked. Yet, this control didn't

have the same evil aura as the voices in Darron's head. "You will sumbit to us." Tana commanded in a whispher. Darron found himself unable to disobey and fell to

his knees. Colt walked over and nodded at Tana. Tana smiled back sweetly. Colt drew back his machete and prepped to slice of Darron's head. The tension in the

room increased as everyone awaited Darron's final moment.

"Darron." Blake whimpered to herself as Darron kneeled on the ground, helpless. "C'mon boss get the fuck up." Allister said. The teams all gasped as Colt's blade

came down fro the final swing.

"Mother fucker!" Darron yelled in pain as he rolled forward, Colt's machete completely whiffing. Darron looked down to see that black liquid had extended from his

hand, impaling his leg. **"Don't worry. Only beneit of having us around. Without you we die to."** Darron laughed at the gentle reminder from the voices.

Darron's eyes widened as Colt attempted to slam both machetes down on him. Darron sweated the black liquid from his throat, which hardened and acted like a

shield. Darron rolled over, wrapping his legs around Colt. Darron flipped Colt over and stood up. Tana rushed Darron again with her shield. Darron spit some black

liquid on the ground. One Tana passeddirectly over the liquid, it shot up, slamming her directly in the jaw. Darron stepped inside her shield and began cutting her

aura up. Darron spun and bitch slapped Tana. Tana spun around from the impact. Darron grabbed her arms and pulled them back. Darron jumped up and placed both

of his feet on Tana's shoulder. Darron activated his wind boots placing enourmous pressure on Tana's shoulder. Tana screamed as she felt both of her shoulers

dislocate. Darron pulled his feet back and slammed them on her spine. Tana screaed again as uerous vertebrae fractured. Darron let go of Tana causing her to fly

forward. Darron reached out and managed to grab Tana by the ankles. Darron slammed Tana on the ground, breaking her nose. Darron left Tana on the floor and

turned to stare down Colt. Colt furled his wings and readied his machete. Colt pulled out his scroll to double check his aura reserves. "44% man this guy just dosen't

give up." colt complained as he looked back at Darron. Darron and Colt charged at each other, clashing blades. The two exchanged sword clashes. Colt dropped and

roled uder Darron's guard, and behind him. Colt lashed out behind him, slashing deep into Darron's left calf muscle. Darron fell the ground, hitting his face. Colt made

his way up and walked a couple of steps away from Darron. Darron lay bleeding on the ground, writhing in pain. The blood gushing furiously out of him leg. "Sorry it

had to end that way. But… Criminals need to learn." Colt stated as he began walking away. Everyone in the crowd looked down on Darron as continued to scream.

Eventually Darron's screams died out as his voice turned into labored breathing. _"Well shit. Never thought this woul be where i died."_ Darron managed to think

through the blinding pain. Darron rolled over as everything around him started to turn black. Finally he managed to target his vision on Blake. _"Fuck I can't die. I will_

 _not allow Blake to be left alone again. Not after I fcked up last time."_ Darron thought to himself. Darron focused all of him remaining energy into his semblance. Darro

grimaced very slightly as the black liquid weaved its way throgh Darron's injury, sewing it back together. Darron gave a toothy grin before rolling over.

Blake was nearly on the verge of tears as she saw Darron's body slowly become ore and more motionless. _"No… no this can't be possible. Darron can't be dead. Can_

 _he?"_ Blake thought fearfully. "Oh and this looks like the end of everything. For Darron at least." the announcer said. The enitre arena fell silent. Blake covered her

face, to terrified to look at Darron. Suddenly there was a large uproar. "Fuck yeah Motherfucker." Max yelled, which were quickly confirmed by the rest of the team.

Blake looked up slowly to see Darronaking his way back to his feet. "I knew it. I knew he wouldn't let me down." Blake said to herself.

Colt turned around in absolute shock as he saw Darron standing before him, Sword drawn and ready for combat. "You are persistent as hell aren't you?" Colt asked.

"Part of my charm. People like a good challenge." Darron answered. Darron raised and slammed down the hurt leg, creating a small crater in the floor below. Colt

reached down for his his magnum pistol and tried to insert a set of dust rounds. Before he could succsed, Darron had dashed over and kicked the bullets out his hand.

Colt dropped down and rolled under Darron's legs Colt reached out with one hand and the dust bullets seemingly agneticaly returned to his hand. Colt oaded his pistol

and began firing. Darron managed to block most of the bullets but one did manage to graze his face. Darron moved forward and slahed Colt's chest. Colt grunted as

the slash took away more of his aura. Colt flapped his wings and propelled himself into the air. Colt drew his pistols and began firing. Darron used his boots to dash

back and forward, dodging the rounds. Colt emptied his clips and drew his machete's. " How about a game of chicken? I can reach a top speed of 120 MPH you

down?" Colt asked. In response, Darron peeled off his coat and shirt, revealing his 8 pack and rediculous muscle indicative of a life of murder. Darron lifted his sword

up to his back and ade a long cut twoards the small of his back. Many people were confused as blood failed to begin pouring down his back. Colt tucked in his wings

and made a beeline directly for Darron. Just as Colt was about to make impat both of them dissapeared from view. Everyone looked around, curious of their

whereabouts. "Look up there!" One woman yelled. Everyone looked up and gasped. Darron was holding Colt by the throat, nearly 200 feet in the air. His sword in his

left hand, and large black wings protruding from her back. "He looks like a monster." Some one in the crowd said. "No, he looks like a big black Arcangel." Blake

corrected. DArron pulled up Colt and threw him to the ground. Darron folded in his wings and alowed himself to drop… right on top of Colt. Colt threw Darron off of

him and charged at Darron. Colt began swinging his machetes, but Darron was able to block the shots… with his wings. "What the fuck?" Colt asked, tired and

desperate. "Call it selective enhancement. Or, as my mother called it, being bathed in Nevermore blood for years after you were born. Really works. Feathers with the

structural integrity of a metal but the texture of the softest silk. Also allows for nevermore strength flying, bursts of nearly 270 Mph. with world class acceleration."

Darron answered. Colt sighed, impressed. Darron pulled back his wings, "Sorry, games over." Darron thrust his wings forward. Multiple feathers rushed forwad

puncturing Colt's shoulder and abdomen. Colt fell to his knees. Darron raised his leg and slamed down on Colt's head, crushing both sides of his skull and depleting

the rest of his aura.


	22. Chapter 21

**Yay, I really am back. Anyway, I have some stuff to talk about. First of all, if you liked the idea of team COVT I have some ideas churning in the back of my mind for them. So if you want to see them be sure to review to tell me. If we get 5 I'll at least post the first chapter. 2nd, Ginger, Thank you so much for the review. It makes me happy to know my story makes other people happy. 3rd, Be sure to review guys. This is my first fan-fiction so everything that I'm doing is for the first time and any advice that would help make this story better for everyone is still greatly appreciated.**

 **Without futher ado,**

Everyone stared down at the arena completely stunned. Darron had slipped his coat back on and was standing in the center of the arena as medical personnel rushed

to get team COVT to the nearest hospital. Allister, Max, and Zade began jumping up and down like schoolgirls who just got asked out by their crush. "Uh… Uh, and

with that Darron has won himself a full pardon after a rather intimidating performance. Blake couldn't help but smile to herself. "See I'd told you he'd win." Yang said

from next to her. "Yeah you're right." Blake answered, still staring intently down at Darron. She was knocked out of her daze when Weiss pinched her from the other

side. "Ow. What? " Blake asked. "Stop messing around and get down their." Weiss scolded. Blake stared at Weiss for a second before the whole message sunk in.

Blake dashed out of her seat and out into the halls, quickly followed by the rest of the teams.

"Bullshit." A disgruntled Ironwood complained as he and Ozpin made their way through the arena halls. "And why is that." Ozpin inquired politely. "Those kids have

skills that would make them lieutenant colonel rank. There's no way Darron should have been able to defeat all of them." Ironwood explained. "Darron is special. We

both know that his power is unparalleled among his generation. Fortunately, he has a heart of gold I believe, and I will take that heart of gold and make him the best

hunter possible." Ozpin declared, as the two men entered the arena. Darron looked over at the two headmasters. "Hello, Darron. That was a wonderful performance.

Are you ready?" Ozpin asked. "Hold on. I want to talk to my team first." Darron said. "Unfortunately that is not possible until you finish you self control training. I

wouldn't argue with it the faster you get it done that faster you get to come back. Now please, go to the ship." Ozpin explained. Darron huffed but left reluctantly.

"You sure you can handle this?" Ironwood asked. "If I can't who then." Ozpin responded. Ironwood shrugged and walked off to visit his injured team.

Blake was practically sprinting at this point. She had managed to get separated from the rest of the group as well as lost once or twice. This time appeared to be the

charm as she found herself in one of the team locker rooms. Blake bolted through the next door and out on the floor of the arena. Blake scanned back and forwards,

looking for any sign of Darron. Blake was only able to spot professor Ozpin standing in the middle of the arena. Blake trotted over. "Is something bothering you miss

Belladonna? You look rather crestfallen." Ozpin noted. "Yeah. I ran all the way down here to talk to Darron but it seems he's disappeared again." Blake answered.

"Yes that is rather unfortunate, but Alas, I know where he is. He will be spending some time with me trainning. We wouldn't want anymore… incidents to occur now

do we. Worry not though. I shall return him to you promptly." Ozpin said. "Thanks." Blake said as the rest of the group finally managed to discover the correct path

and come bursting into the arena. "Yo where's the boss?" Zade asked. "He'll be around. He has some other business to take care of first. Do you mind?" Ozpin asked.

Everybody shook their heads no. "Good. Move along then." Ozpin instructed. The group turned around and began meandering their way out of the arena. "Baller fight

though." Jaune complicated. "You're damned right it was." Allister agreed.

Late that night Sun finally returned to his dorm room. Sun stepped into the room. Not wanting to wake up his teammates Sun left the light off. Once Sun had cleared

the door it slammed shut behind him. Sun jumped, startled. Sun looked around the room. The only thing he noticed was the open window. Sun slipped off his shirt

and turned. Sun yelled in surprise as a tall dark figure stood in front of the window. "Who the fuck are you." Sun demanded. "Hehe. How easily one has forgotten he's

dealing with a professional assassin." Darron's voice echoed in the room. Sun's eyes widened in pure fear. "What are you doing here?" Sun asked, his voice cracking.

Darron intimidatingly approached Sun. "We both know why I'm here." Darron answered, his voice oozing murderous intent. Sun gasped as his back hit the wall.

"Shit." Sun cursed. Darron stepped up until he was mere inches in front of Sun. Darron height advantage made Sun seem even smaller that he normally would.

Suddenly, Darron lashed out with a fist and slammed it into the wall. "Guys." Sun whimpered as he looked at his partners bunks. "Don't worry about them. I already

went through the process of sedating them. They will probably be missing classes tomorrow. But don't worry there shouldn't be any… permanent damage." Darron

whispered menacingly. "Now I am only going to tell you this once. You will never NEVER touch or hurt Blake again. Am I clear?" Darron asked. Sun had started to

slink down. "AM...I...CLEAR?" Darron yelled. "Yes" Sun answered pathetically as he fell to the floor. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sun practically cried. Darron sighed

sympathetically, "What's the problem?" Darron asked in a much calmer tone. "I'm sorry, but… I really really liked Blake. I thought we were going to be together for a

long time. Then you came back. I could see the way she looked at you. She's 100% in love with you. I didn't want to lose her and I guess I got jealous." Sun

explained. Darron stood, thinking for the moment. "I understand." Darron finally said. Sun looked up hopefully. "What I said still goes." Darron continued. Sun nodded

expectantly. Darron turned and glided over to the window. "Don't worry too much. You'll find another one." Darron reassured. Sun chuckled and looked up at Darron.

However, Darron was already gone and the window shut. Sun let out a deep sigh and retired for the night.

The next day everything at Beacon appeared to be back to normal. The teams were all sitting up in the stands of Good Witch's combat class as they awaited Yang to

begin her match. Ruby and Allister were especially worried since this would be her first full match since having her back broken by Darron. "Do you think she'll be

fine?" Ruby asked. "No doubt. My work is always pristine." Allister assured. Both of them stared down ready for the match. In the row behind them Zade and Weiss

just shook their head. "Their crazy." Zade stated. "I know." Weiss agreed.

Yang jumped in place on the floor, stretching out her muscles before her upcoming match. Yang laughed when she saw Nora enter from the other side. "Hey Yang.

It's good to see you dancing around again. It's been too long since we've been able to fight like this." Nora said. "Yep and I plan to reopen my career with a win."

Yang informed. "Just because you were hurt doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Nora said. "I'd be highly offended if you did." Yang responded. Both girls stared each

other down until Goodwitch gave the signal to fight. Yang started off first by using her shotgun gauntlets to propel herself forward. Nora attempted to slam Yang out

of the air with her hammer. Yang managed to twirl to the back end of Nora's hammer. Yang stepped forward and slammed her fist into Nora's face. Yang discharged a

shotgun blast, sending Nora skidding on the the floor. Nora kipupped before rushing at Yang. Nora swung her hammer over head. Yang reached up and used both

arms to do a cross block on the hammer. Nora kicked Yang directly in the stomach. Yang stumbled backwards. Nora reared back her hammer and took a swing at

Yang's head. The hammer make contact and Yang was sent flying across the room. Nora jumped in the air and tried once again to slam her hammer down on Yang.

Nora's attempt was foiled as Yang delivered an uppercut directly to Nora's jaw. Yang grabbed Nora's ankle and pulled her down to the ground. Yang grabbed Nora's

shoulder with one hand and used the other one to begin slamming punched on Nora's face. With each punch Yang discharged another dust round with each punch.

Nora reached out with her leg and tripped Yang. Nora changed her hammer into its grenade launcher mode and fired a round right into Yang's chest. Yang slid

backwards before rushing forward at Nora. Yang dodged another volley of grenades before sliding under Nora's guard. Yang popped up with a backfist. Yang followed

it up with a direct shot to the ribs. Nora spun towards Yang and jabbed an elbow into her ribs. Nora turned the opposite direction and unfurled her hammer, which she

used to slammed over Yang's head. Yang slipped behind Nora. Yang jabbed her fists into Nora's sides and discharged more rounds. Nora flew forward and landed face

first on the ground. Nora spun over and kicked out, catching Yang's hip. Yang pushed Nora back down before curbstomping her chest. Nora pulled Yang forward and

jumped up. Nora pulled back and placed a punch directly on Yang's back. Yang fell to the ground, crying out in pain. "Oh my God Yang." Nora said rushing forward.

Yang attempted to stand up but failed. "I'm so so so sorry. I knew I should have gone easy on you b-" Nora's apology was cut short as Yang scrambled to her feet

and punched her directly in the sternum. Nora flew backwards and landed. Nora looked around, more confused than in pain, as Goodwitch called the match.

"Hell yeah." Ruby said as Yang jumped up and down in glee. Allister just smiled smugly. "Of course Yang would know how to use her previous injury to employ her

enemies empathy." Allister stated. "Holy shit… That's the smartest thing you've said in a week." Max gibed. "Asshole." Allister retorted. While the two of them were

arguing Yang had managed to sneak up behind them. "Hey Al. Can I see you outside for a second?" Yang whispered. "Sure." Allister agreed. Allister stood up from his

seat and he and Yang snuck out of classroom, not necessarily unnoticed as Allister noticed Zade and Max sneaking rather obscene gestures in his direction.

Outside Allister turned to face Yang, who jumped up and down with glee. "Oh my God. I can't believe I won that was amazing." Yang cheered. "I always knew you'd

be back, and better than ever dear." Yang jumped into Allister's arms and kissed him. "And it's all thanks to you." Yang said. "Oh, I don't know about that. I think it

was you darling looks, awesome fighting skills, and feisty attitude that did it." Allister responded. "Hey, you like them feisty." Yang retorted. Allister shrugged guiltily.

"Anyway. For always being there for me and for being the best boyfriend ever. I think there's something I need to show you in my room. Say around 9." Yang

continued with a wink. Allister smirked as he leaned down for another kiss. Yang happily supplied and the two of them made their way back into the classroom.

As the two of them made their way back to their seats the fight that was currently occupying the floor had just finished. As Allister sat down Max turned around to

whisper at him. "So. What she say?" Max asked. "None of your business." Allister retorted, blushing slightly." Max gently poked Zade with his elbow and the two of

them began to mock Allister. Allister rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to professor Goodwitch. She had just walked into the middle of the arena, followed by a

boy. He was roughly 6' 1" had blonde hair, a pale complexion, and was wearing standard leather armor. Allister scoffed as he noticed the twin blades on his back.

"Team ENDD." Goodwitch called out. Allister, Max, and Zade all stood up. "This is Kenneth. Since your team is down a member, and It is against school policy, despite

your skill, to have a 3 man team. Kenneth will be the acting replacement until Darron has returned." Goodwitch explained. Kenneth waved jubilantly at the group. The

members of team ENDD all looked at each other and shrugged. "Well. What's up Al?" Zade asked. Allister thought for a moment before rushing out of the classroom.

Everyone looked puzzled until they saw Allister run on to the arena floor. "You want to be a member of the team. Earn it." Allister challenged. Goodwitch shook her

head as she stepped to the side of the arena. Kenneth drew both of his swords and twirled them in his hands. Allister didn't even bother to draw his daibo, rather he

just held up his fists. "You insult me." kenneth said. "Prove to me I shouldn't insult you." Allister retorted. "Careful what you wish for." Kenneth taunted. "Standard

tournament rules. Fight." Goodwitch instructed. Kenneth dashed forward at Allister. Allister stood completely still, closing his eyes and controlling his breathing.

Suddenly, once Kenneth was close enough, Allister lashed out with a punch, connecting directly with Kenneth's jaw. Kenneth stumbled backwards. Kenneth righted

himself and began running at Allister again. Allister, obviously, decided to try the same attack again. This time, however, Kenneth managed to jump to the side of the

punch and swung out with his swords. Allister fell into a roll dodging the blades. Allister popped to his feet and turned around, delivering a solid roundhouse kick to

Kenneth's chest. Kenneth flew backwards, landing on his back. Kenneth lifted himself into a handstand and pushed himself up, managing to clip Allister's jaw.

Kenneth swung his swords, slashing across Allisters chest. Allister Staggered backwards before stepping forward, lashing out with a number of front kicks. Kenneth

dodged under each of the kicks and stepped forward. Before Kenneth could do anything with his swords, Allister reached down and lifted Kenneth up by the front of

his shirt. Allister tossed Kenneth lightly in the air before slamming a fist directly on his sternum. Kenneth's back hit the ground hard, creating a small crater. Kenneth

bounced backwards before landing and being promptly curb stomped by Allister. Kenneth swept out Allister's other leg. Allister fell onto his back as Kenneth rolled

away. Kenneth pushed special buttons on the hilt of his swords. The blades split apart creating a chamber to a diamond shaped hole at the base of the blade. As

Allister returned to his feet Kenneth loaded burn dust crystals into the chambers. Kenneth pointed both blades at Allister and concentrated beams of fire began to

shoot out. Within a blink of an eye Allister had drawn his daibo and was twirling it as fast as possible. The spinning of the daibo managed to counteract the fire and

sent it shooting out in all directions. Kenneth called off his fire as his dust crystals became spent. Allister grabbed his daibo in one hand and summoned a sphere of

light in the other. Allister sent the sphere screaming towards Kenneth. The sphere made contact before engulfing Kenneth in the burning holy light. Everyone in the

arena turned their eyes away from the light. As it finally subsided Allister looked impressed. Kenneth stood in the same spot, relatively unscathed. "Sorry man.

Elemental resistance. Pretty neat huh." Kenneth said. "Definitely interesting." Allister admitted. Allister began punching the air, sending shockwaves through the air.

Kenneth did his best to dodge them, but was utterly unsuccessful. One particular shot clipped Kenneth directly in the nose. Kenneth stumbled back as blood began to

rush down his face. Goodwitch immediately called the match. Allister turned and started to leave the arena. "I'll see you in the dorm after classes." Allister called.

"Thanks." Kenneth called out from behind him.

Max and Zade had moved to sit next to each other during Allister's match. "What do you think?" Max asked. "Well. He is sure as shit nowhere near Darron's skill level,

but he's got some. He'll manage for a while." Zade answered. "What do you think?" "I think the new guy is in for some fun times." Max answered. "So, what are you

boys whispering about." The two jumped as Weiss leaned in and whispered in their ears. "Not much beautiful, nothing more than Discussing the new teammate."

Zade answered. "Is that it?" Ruby asked accusingly "Well we were also about to laugh at how seriously Allister is going to try and take his new role as leader. It just

doesn't suit him daling." Max responded. "What doesn't suit me?" The two jumped again as Allister asked from a few rows up. "Shit, How long have you been there?"

Max asked. "Long enough assholes." Allister retorted, "Fuck, we need to stop hanging out here. We're losing our edge." Zade said. "Well maybe tomorrow we can go

out on a little...uh, training mission. Forget classes." Allister suggested. Both Max and Zade nodded their heads in agreement. Team RWBY just stared at them and

laughed.

Later that night at the school cafeteria Kenneth was swatted by himself, listening to music on his scroll. Suddenly he felt a presence. Kenneth looked up to see he was

surrounded on both sides by Max and Zade. Across from him sat the entireties of team RWBY and JNPR, minus Yang. Zade and Max began lightly jostling Kenneth

around. "So newbie. How you feeling about being able to join the number one team on campus?" Zade asked, pretending to be cobyybbundescending about it. "It

feels good I can't wait to see what you guys are capable of. I've already seen you leader." Kenneth answered. "I'm going to stop you right there." Max said. "Allister is

not out leader. He's just temporary. Darron, the guy you're replacing, is the actual leader." Max explained. "Well I guess that puts a lot of expectations on me doesn't

it." Kenneth said. "Not really. I wouldn't even try and hold Allister up to Darron's standards. Trying to fit you in Darron's shoes is like putting size 13's on a toddler."

Max answered. "Ah." Came Kenneth's understanding. "So where is the 'temporary' boss man anyway?" Kenneth asked. "Well I can think of somewhere he might be."

Blake answered. Kenneth looked at Blake curiously. "Let's just say that Ruby, Weiss, and me won't be returning to the dorm room until very late tonight." Blake's

answer combined with the lewd gestures from Max and Zade immediately cued Kenneth in as to the plan. Kenneth threw his head back in laughter. "I'm going to like

it here." Kenneth said.

In team RWBY's dorm room Allister and Yang were propped up against the laid her head on Allister's shoulder while Allister had an arm wrapped around her waist.

The two were eating pizza and watching some movies projected from a scroll. "This is the best reward ever." Allister stated. Yang pulled herself up and placed a kiss

on Allister's cheek. "Only the best for the best boyfriend in the world." Yang said. Yang pulled herself even closer to Allister's ear. "And the real fun hasn't even started

yet." Yang whispered seductively, sending chills down Allister's spine. The two continued to watch the movie until it finally ended. Allister looked out the window and

saw that the Sun had finally gone down. "Well it looks like we can finally have some fun. Allister stated suggestively as he laid Yang on the floor and positioned

himself on top of her. Yang smiled as Allister leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Yang eagerly returned Allister's kiss and soon they were making out

furiously. Allister slowly moved his lips down to kiss on Yang's neck. Yang gasped as Allister gently sucked on the point where her pulse could be felt. Yang brought

her hand up and pulled her hand through his hair. Allister Slowly drew his hand up her side, gently tickling her. In one fluid motion Allister picked Yang up, without

breaking the kiss. Allister walked over to Yang's bed and gently laid her down. Yang's hands reached up and began pulling off the top Allister's robes. Allister returned

to kissing Yang's lips as he shifted his shoulders, allowing the robes to easily fall off onto the floor. Allister smiled against Yang's lips before slowly slipping his hands

under Yang's yellow tank top. Yang raised her arms and allowed Allister to remove her shirt. Allister tossed the shirt lazily across the room as he gazed upon the lacy

yellow bra that kept Yang's breasts sealed. Yang gently grabbed Allister's face and forced his to look at her face. "My eyes are up here." Yang joked lightly. Allister

chuckled before reaching behind Yang's back and unhooking Yang's bra. Instinctively, Yang crossed her arms, hiding her chest. Allister gently rubbed her arms. "You

have nothing to be worried about darling. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes upon." Allister cooed. Yang still seemed reluctant, however. "I say what

I mean. I would never do anything to hurt you in anyway. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you Yang." Allister continued. Moved by Allister

confession of love, Yang slowly allowed her arms to fall to her side. Allister slowly lifted away her bra to reveal her luscious breasts. "Perfect." Allister said, awestruck.

Yang giggled slightly. Allister kissed Yang and suddenly reached up and began massaging one of her breasts. Yang gasped at the sudden sensation. Allister took the

opportunity and slipped his tongue into Yang's mouth. As the two frenched one another furiously Yang traced Allister's well-defined abs with her hand. Yang took a

few deep breaths when possible to build up courage for what she planned to do next. Yang grabbed a hold of Allister and rolled them over until she was on top,

straddling him. Yang slowly slid herself down Allister's body. Allister looked down at Yang curiously, and totally turned on. Yang gingerly slipped her fingers under the

waistband of Allister's pants and boxers. In one rough motion Yang pulled Allister's pants down, allowing his 8 inch erection to spring free. "Well I'm glad somebody is

happy to see me." Yang said. Alister laughed. Yang gently wrapped one hand around Allister's member and began to stroke up and down the length. Allister sucked in

a sharp breath as without warning Yang decided to lick up his member. _"That… was actually pretty good."_ Yang thought to herself. With her new found confidence

Yang wrapped her lips around the tip of Allister's manhood. Yang sucked on it earning a number of rewarding sounds from her lover. Y And attempted to stuff more of

Allister's cock into her mouth. Allister bit down on his own knuckles to stop himself from moaning in pleasure, when Yang began bobbing up and down. Allister nearly

cried in sadness when Yang stopped. "So… how am I doing for my first time?" Yang asked. "It would be better if you hadden't stopped but anyway bullshit this is your

first time." Allister responded. Yang gave Allister an innocent smile before returning to her work. After a while Yang began to feel Allister's member harden and grow

within her mouth. "Ah, shit, cumming " Allister called out. Yang was taken aback as the fluid began to fill her mouth. Yang, guessing, tried to swallow as much of it as

absolutely possible. Once Allister had managed to finish Yang peeled herself off of Allister's dick. Allister rolled off the bed and leaned forward, kissing Yang's

forehead. "My turn sweetheart." Allister said. Allister laid Yang back down on the bed. Allister bent down and began sucking on Yang's breast, while teasing the other

one. Yang moaned as Allister continued his ministrations. Allister used his free hands to get a hold of Yang's waistband pulled down her shorts, revealing Yellow

panties which matched her bra. Allister trailed kisses down Yang's toned stomach, stopping just before her womanhood. Allister tentatively placed a kiss on top of the

fabric separating Allister from Yang's source of pleasure. Allister leaned in and gently bit at the fabric of her panties. Allister pulled down and took the panties off of

her legs with his teeth. Allister moved his face nearly one inch from Yang's womanhood. Yang squirmed as she could feel Allister's breath on her nether regions.

Allister reached out and licked tentatively at her folds. Yang gasped at the sudden pleasure. Allister moved in closer and began to lick deeper inside Yang. After nearly

a minute Yang was making all kinds of wondrous sounds. Yang's eyes snapped open as she felt one of Allister's finger penetrate her pussy. "Oh, God, Al." Yang cried

out. Allister decided to push his luck and inserted a second finger. Yang's moans of pleasure rapidly increased. Allister could feel Yang's walls tighten around his

fingers. "Al, I'm going to." Yang gasped. Allister leaned in and gently bit down on Yang's clit. "Cumming!" Yang cried out. Allister relished as the he lapped up the

fluids that covered his fingers and Yang's loins. Allister Jumped onto the bed, above Yang, and crawled up until they made eye contact. "Ready for the main event?"

Allister asked. "Wait." Yang said, pushing on Allister's chest."Do you have protection" (safety first kiddos) Yang asked. "Already on." Allister answered. Yang looked

down and saw the latex over Allister's cock. "When did you… Forget it." Yang said. "Ready?" Allister asked tentatively. "As much as I love you." Yang answered.

Allister kissed Yang forward as he started to slid inside her. Allister paused momentarily as he felt himself brush up against her hymen. Sith a sharp thrust, Allister

hilted himself deep within Yang. Yang yelped and dug her nails deeply into Allister's back. Allister ignored the pain as he reached up and gently wiped away her tears.

Yang kissed Allister to indicate that she was ready. Allister began to slowly pull out before pushing back in. Yang began to moan in pleasure. Yang bit her lip as Allister

began to move his hips faster. "Ah, Shit." Yang moaned out. Allister reached out with his hands and began massaging her breasts. Yang drew a sharp breath. As

Allister's thrusts became harder and more forceful, Yang could slowly feel her coherent mind slipping away in a void of pleasure as her back arched and toes curled.

Allister relished in the feeling of Yang's fingernails digging and crawling across his back. Yang's breathing became harder as Allister felt her walls constrict on his

member. "Fuck me Al." Yang said. Allister began pulling all the way out before slamming his member in completely. "Say my name Darling," Allister coerced as his

began to add some of his monster strength to his thrusts, his member reaching area's that shouldn't even be possible. "AL!" Yang screamed as she came all over his

member and hips. Yang fell flat on the bed panting. Allister slid his member slightly out of Yang. Yang rolled herself over on Allister's member and got up on her

hands and knees. Allister leaned over Yang. "Are you sure you're ready for round to already?" Allister asked. "Give it to me." Yang asked/demanded. Allister smirked

before plunging his member deep back inside Yang. Yang began a symphony of erotic moans as she fell Allister's member deep inside her, imprinting itself in her

walls. "Yes, Fuck yeah." Yang yelled out. Yang dropped her elbows, raising her ass to allow Allister's an even better view. Allister reached out and slapped Yang's

asscheek. "Yes." Yang moaned out at the sudden sharp pain. Allister reached down and grabbed a fist full of Yang's hair, Yanking her upperbody straight. Allister

began ramming Yang with no remorse. Yang's eyes flashed red when her hair was pulled but she was so lost in her pleasure that she took no action. Allister leaned

over and nibbled on Yang's earlobe. The sudden sensory stimulation caused Yang's walls to tighten again. Yang felt as if her wall were being pushed even farther

apart as Allister's member seemed to grow inside her. "Cum with me baby." Yang, borderline begged. In response Allister Began to set a specific rhythm to his

thrusts. "Fuck." Allister grunted and Yang screamed as the both came at the same time. Allister fell back on his ass, his member sliding out of Yang. Yang felt as if

she had a hole where Allister's member had previously occupied. Allister reached out and pulled Yang into his lap. "That was… fucking amazing." Yang wheezed. Out

of breath from all the noise she was making. Allister began kissing and sucking on Yang's neck. Yang snuggled up close to Allister's bare chest, feeling the warmth of

his body, and the definition of his muscles. The two stayed in this position until Allister felt Yang fall asleep. Allister laid Yang down and pulled the blanket up over

them. Allister spooned close behind Yang. "I love you." Allister whispered in her ear, before closing his own eyes for the night.

In the next door room Zade, Max, and Kenneth walked in. Zade pointed towards Darron's bed. "That's your's. Just don't touch anything or disturb it in any way

shape or form." Zade instructed. "That seems rather impossible." Kenneth noted. "Duly noted." Zade answered. Max chuckled before hopping into to his. "What a

day." Max stated. "Well not for us." Zade answered. "Oh do tell?" Max inquired. "Did you get named new leader today. Did you get to fight the new recruit? Did you

get laid? No, I didn't think so. Today, was pretty average." Zade stated. "Well we should at least be happy for Al." Max responded. "Oh I am. Still saying that in

comparison our day was dull." Zade said. "Ok yeah, You got me there." Max admitted. Zade teleported over and shut off the lights before teleporting back to his bed.

Kenneth laid himself gently on top of Darron's bed. _"This is going to be loads of fun."_ Kenneth thought before drifting off into sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello people. Before you say anything. there are 3 more chapters that will be up by Sunday. That's a guarantee. I always hate making you guys wait for chapters but I worte the rough draft of this and the next chapter and basically went nope. So I took some time re wrote it and hopefully this is a much better story for you guys. ginger once again Thank you for your praise I appreciate it early. the rest of you, don't forget, I'm always open to any type of criticism if you think it could make this story better for eveybody. Just send me a reiew and I will be sure to see. And I'm done so enjoy.**

Fire, needles, pain, SO MUCH PAIN. Darron's eyes snapped open and he let out an agonized scream. The black liquid flowing through the needles in each arm

made Darron feel as if he was being torn apart. Ozpin stood in front of Darron staring at him stoically. Darron's entire body was burning in his crimson aura.

The only thoughts passing through Darron's head were about stopping the pain, and ripping Ozpin's head off. Darron could slowly feel the voices enclosing on

his conscience mind. Darron did his best to try to focus his mind on Blake, relieving the pain of the voices ever so slightly but Darron knew they'd be back.

Darron managed to focus long enough to hear the footsteps descending into the room. Darron thrashed as he immediately recognized General Ironwood.

However, Darron's best attempts were foiled by the thick metal restraints. "What exactly is this achieving Ozpin?" Ironwood asked. "What this does is by

making him feel exorbitant amounts of pain, her anger will activate. This will cause the voices to get slowly stronger the angrier and angrier he gets. Once the

voices are about to take control all I have to do is stop the pain and Darron is capable of recentering himself. By repeating this process 5 times a day we can

heighten the amount of semblance Darron can use before the voices even become a factor." Ozpin explained. Ironwood nodded "And how has that worked so

far?" "Well, It's been 3 day and he's already received his 12th treatment. The 1st one he was only able to hold on for 3 ½ hours. Today this one has already

passed the 5 hour mark. Large steady progress is being made." Ozpin answered. _"Fucking fuck these fucking mother fucking fucks. I am not some bullshit_

 _guinea pig for your enjoyment."_ Darron thought to himself. _**"That's right. Don't you want to destroy them. To rip their eyes out so they stop looking**_

 _ **at you. To make them listen as you subject their families to the most delectable of tortures."**_ The voices encourage. _"Yes."_ Darron answered as the

aura around him became even more dangerous. Suddenly, The pain vanished. Darron shook his head as if he had just been awoken from a dream. "5 hours

23 minutes." Ozpin informed Darron. Darron gingerly jumped off the table, his body still feeling the after effects of the pain. "This sucks." Darron stated.

"However, you cannot argue its necessity." Ironwood challenged. Darron flipped Ironwood the bird before promptly passing out. Ozpin managed to catch the

falling hunter. "Perhaps we should give him some time to rest. He does have to start again in 30 minutes." Ozpin suggested. Ironwood agreed. _"Shit. I hope_

 _the rest of my team is having it much better than I am."_ Was Darron's last thought before he fully lost consciousness.

"Who the fuck!" Allister yelled. Team ENDD stood outside their door. On the wood the words 'Monster fuckers.' was written across the door with a picture of

Darron drawn beneath it. This had been the third day in a row that such an event had occurred. Teams RWBY and JNPR also were victim to these types of

attacks. "I swear to God I will find and kill this person." Zade declared. "Uh guys. Don't we have a test for professor Port in like 5 minutes." Kenneth said,

trying to be the voice of reason, which utterly failed. "Forget that. My grade's already high enough. What isn't high enough is the amount of vengeance I am

currently unleashing." Max declared. Kenneth watched defeated as the other three members of his team ran down the hall. "Idiots." Kenneth said laughing to

himself as he turned to head to professor Port's class.

Allister, Zade and, Max walked around the school, looking for any evidence as to who the vandal was. Max was using Titan's onboard computer system to

search for any paint residues that matched. The three were interrupted in their search by some girl who was laughing loudly. "You guys are pathetic you know

that." she called out, her other friends snickering behind her. Allister turned to face the girl. She was moderate height with a light brown complexion, black

hair, and green eyes. She sauntered forward. "WAtching you guys run around like idiots it too much. I'm the one who wrote all those things. Alastair looked at

her curiously. "Because you fuckers are on a team with not only one of the worst mass murderers in history but a faunus no less." She yelled out. "So, Why do

you give a fuck?" Zade asked. "Because It is my job as a student of Beacon to help uphold its reputation of excellence and I will not allow that to be stained

by that fucking loser." She explained. "And what about the others?" Allister asked. "Isn't it obvious. They're your best friends. I'm sure you're fucking them to,

the whore. How much are you pay-" "Shut your fucking mouth!" Allister demanded his entire body burning in white light. "Oh did I offend you." the girl said as

she pulled out her kusari-gama. "IF you want to fight let's fight." She taunted. Allister just burned brighter. "Just don't get mad when I beat up your slut girl-"

She was never able to finish her sentence as Allister dropped a hammer fist over her head, slamming her into the ground. "Chelsea." Her friends called out.

Chelsea just jumped back to her feet. "That was nothing guys I got this." Chelsea declared. Chelsea through the ball of her kusari-gama at Allister. Allister

casually grabbed the ball and yanked Chelsea towards him. Allister delivered a powerful kick to the underside of Chelsea's jaw, sending her high into the air,

and breaking her jaw. Allister jumped in the air, above Chelsea. Allister interlocked his fists and they both began to glow with piercing white light. "Dragon

hammer." Allister brought the fists down on Chelsea. Chelsea rocketed to the floor with such force that she broke every rib, and both of her legs. Chelsea's

friends looked horrified at the display of Allister's full power. Allister landed gracefully, before spinning on his heel and sauntering away. Zade and Max

followed, discreetly fistbumping each other.

Just as Team ENDD entered Professor Port's class, they were ment with a horrific sight. Professrror Goodwitch Was standing on the stairs, Kenneth behind her.

Professor Goodwitch put away the scrolls she was currently talking on and threw a nasty glance Allister's way. Allister shivered, terrified. "Follow me." Was the

only instruction that Goodwitch Provided as she led the team out of the classroom. They followed the professor all the way to Ozpin's office. Goodwitch walked

around and took a seat at Ozpin's desk. "Allister, Please stop using excessive force in unnecessary situations." Goodwitch began. Seeing the best option before

him Allister simply bowed. "Yes ma'am." Goodwitch looked over the team with scrutinizing eyes. "Teams JNPR and RWBY are currently on mission to the

Academy of the pulsing fist." Goodwitch said. Zade and Max both noticed Allister stiffened at the mention of that name. "They sent a request for assistance

first thing this morning. You are to go and assist them. Is that a problem?" Goodwitch asked. "Nope." Allister answered. "Good. Go pack your flight leaves in 1

hour." Goodwitch informed the team. Team ENDD nodded before running off to prepare for this next adventure.

5 hours later They landed at the steps of the academy of the pulsing fists. The academy consisted of wooden buildings all integrated into the top of a

mountain. The temple was surrounded on all sides by thick forests. "Wow, This place is beautiful." Kenneth noted. "Yeah. It is." Allister agreed. As the team

began making their way up a long set of stairs to the temple entrance, The doors began to swing open. A red blur dashed out from inside and stopped directly

in front of them. "You guys are here." Ruby yelled. "Yes we are." allister yelled back. Ruby turned around and motioned for team ENDD to follow her. They

followed Ruby through a large courtyard to one of the small wooden buildings. The door slid to the side revealing team RWBY and JNPR. "Sup guys." Allister

greeted as he walked over, and kissed Yang's cheek. "It's good that you're here." Jaune said. Team ENDD took seats on the floor next to the rest. "Why is it

good that we're here?" Zade asked. "We seem to have run into a problem that is out of our league." Blake answered. "It's quite troubling." Ren agreed. "We'll

do our best to help." Kenneth said. "You will do no such thing!" A voice yelled from inside the roof. Suddenly, a team of ninja's flipped through the window's,

surrounding the teams. "What is this. A surprise party. I love those." Nora began. "NORA!" Jaune, and Ren yelled quieting her. Through the door walked a man

in shaolin robes, that were just as long as his beard that almost touched the floor. "How dare you step through the hallowed halls of this academy." The man

demanded, pointing straight at Allister. "I wouldn't know what you are referring to." Allister said. "You test my patience young one. For your transgression I

will put you death myself." The old man said. "Master Kogua!" Ren exclaimed. "Do not interfere Ren boy. This man must pay." Kogua answered. With that

Kogua lunged forward at Allister with a flurry of punches. Allister immediately snapped his arms up, blocking each punch. Allister reached out and swatted

away one of master Koga's fists. Allister stepped inside Master Koga's block and brought up a leg to kick the side of his head. MAster Kogua rolled under

Allister's leg, coming up behind him. Master Kogua kicked out Allister's other knee. Master Kogua brought his other leg around. The foot began pulsing with a

purple aura before connecting with the side of Allister's head. Allister skidded across the ground before flipping back up right. Allister brought his head up to

find him face suddenly assaulted by a number of flying side kicks. Master Kogua landed and immediately swept out Allister's leg. As Alastair fell to the floor,

Master Kogua Slammed down on Allister's chest. Allister's body bounced up into the air, where Master Kogua rammed his knee into Allister's chest. Allister

flopped backwards. Master Kouga cartwheeled away before taking up a stance. Allister jumped back to his feet. "Al What's going on?" Yang demanded.

"Retribution." Allister answered seriously. Allister ran forward at Master Kogua. Allister went for for an overhead punch. Master Kogua blocked it with his

forearm. Master Goku's fist pulsed purple before slamming into Allister's chest. Allister flew backwards. Master Koga's smiled. His beard suddenly shot

forward, wrapping around Allister's midsection. Kogua pulled Allister back in and began laying into Allister's face. Allister managed to gain his composure long

enough to land a sucker punch to Kogua's chest. Allister brought his elbow up slammed it down on Kogua's back. Master Kogua hit the floor and immediately

rebounded with an uppercut to Allister's chin. Kogua then snapped a fist on to Allister's throat, causing him to gasp for breath. Allister staggered backwards

before taking a kick to the nose from Kogua.

Team's RWBY and ENDD and JNPR gazed curiously at the ninja's surrounding them while Allister was pretty rapidly getting it handed to him. "Max. What the

hell is Allister doing?" Yang demanded. "I don't know. Allister never get his ass kicked like that( except by Darron). He seems apprehensive to be a part of the

fight though." Max responded, as he eyed the men circling the group.

Allister rolled on his back before lunging at Kogua. Allister ducked under a kick from the master, before slamming a fist into his side. Kogua grabbed a hold of

Allister's arm and pulled himself forward, Kogua brought his forearm down on the side of Allister's neck, Kogua also brought his knee to Allister's face. Allister

staggered backwards, wobbled in place, and fell over on his back. Kogua, reached out his, and one of the ninja's placed a katana in his hand. Kogua drew the

blade and stepped towards the knocked out Allister. Kogua raised the blade high above Allister's throat. The group looked on in horror. Yang buried her head in

Zade's chest ,too scared to look. "Begone." Master Kogua said as he swung the blade down. Everyone was shocked as a metal clang rang out in the room.

Yang looked back to see that Ren had activated his stormflower and was blocking The sword. "Master Kogua! What is the meaning of this?" Ren demanded.

"Step aside child. Do you not know who this is." Master Kogua. "No. Who?" Nora asked. "This man… on these very grounds… Killed Ren's older brother.

 **Hey hey, don't forget to review. It helps me just as much as it may help you.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 2 of 4 for this weekend. hope you guys enjoyed the one earlier. ginger yeah that was probably a spell checker oversight that didn't like his name( It doesn't like anybody's name.) Hope you enjoy installment #2**

 **7 years ago:**

 _Allister kneeled patiently in the Dojo of the pulsing fist academy, watching as the current match was drawing to a close. Allister studied their fighting_

 _techniques intently. As the fight ended. Allister straightened up. Master Kouga walked to the center of the room. Master Kogua looked younger, his beard not_

 _so long and some hair remaining on his head. Master kogua carefully looked over each student. "Allister. Sai Ren." Master Kogua stated as he stepped out of_

 _the ring. Allister immediately popped up and walked into the center of the room. Across from him was Sai Ren. Sai was maybe 2 years older than Allister, had_

 _dark black hair, with a long streak of blue that matched his brothers pink streak. Sai and Ren actually resembled each other almost a little too much. Both Sai_

 _and Allister took their fighting stances. " This time I will destroy you." Sai mocked. Allister smirked. Sai had been training here nearly 5 years and Ren 3. In_

 _those 5 years Sai had promised he would defeat Allister nearly every time they fought, Which was a lot. However, At the request of Master Kogua, Allister had_

 _not informed anyone that he has been living here his entire life, after being found abandoned, cold, and starved, as a newborn out in the wilderness. Allister_

 _had been observing since he was 2 and training since he was 4. 8 years of hard work and dedication had effectively made Allister one of the youngest yet one_

 _of the most successful students. "Fight!" Master Kogua called out. Allister's mind returned to reality as Sai immediately started with his signature move, a_

 _quick flurry of roundhouse kicks, hoping to keep his opponent on his toes. Allister slid back out of reach. As Sai went to set his foot down, Allister snapped out_

 _with his and managed to grab Sai's foot, pulling him forward. Sai became unbalanced as Allister stepped in and slammed a palm strike directly to Sai's chest._

 _Sai flew backwards and slid. Allister moved forward. Sai spun around and hit Allister's jaw with his heel. Allister smoothly rolled with the hit, turning and_

 _laying his foot flat into Sai's chest. Sai slammed down on his back. Sai kicked up to his feet, backing Allister up. Sai quickly shuffled forward. Allister went to_

 _sweep out Sai's legs. Sai jumped over Allister. Sai funneled his aura into his hand, causing it to pulse with the familiar purple color, before slamming his fist_

 _into Allister's back. Allister staggered forward. Sai kept his distance, knowing an advance would only lead to problems. Allister righted himself and pooled aura_

 _in his foot. Allister stomped down, causing the entire building to shake. Sai stumbled back and forward. Allister landed a jumping side kick to Sai's face._

 _Allister landed, took a step forward and kicked up and hit sai's face. Allister finished Sai off with a charged fist straight across his jaw. Sai's head snapped_

 _violently to the side. Sai fell to his knees and the flat on his stomach. Allister placed a fist on an open palm and bowed to Sai before returning picking up Sai._

 _Master Kogua gave an approving nod as Allister carried Sai to the resting chambers. As Allister entered he was greeted by Clarice. "Hey Allister. Did you beat_

 _up Sai again?" Clarice asked. "Yeah. It happens." Allister responded, as he started to lay Sai in the bed that he seemed to make his home, after each fight_

 _with Allister. "You sure beat him pretty hard. And really quickly to." Clarice noted. "Yeah it's kinda weird." Allister admitted. "Well. It just means you're_

 _starting to grow up and really getting powerful. I can tell you will be destined for great things one day." Clarice said. Allister blushed in embarrassment._

 _"Thanks." Allister said as he slipped out of the room._

 _A few Days Later, Allister was walking through the gardens of the the academy alone. 1 year ago Allister had been told the truth as to how he ended up being_

 _an abandoned child. Every month Allister would take a couple of days where he would just spend his free time walking through out the the academy halls and_

 _garden. Deep in thought. Allister thought of everything. Who his parents were? Why they abandoned him? Even what he would do if he ever got the chance to_

 _see them in person? This day Alliser was so deep in his thoughts that he barely even noticed the footsteps coming up behind him. It was only at the last_

 _second that Allister was able to recognize the situation and duck under an incoming swing from a metal diabo. Allister turned as the culprit swung again. As_

 _Allister dodged the second swing he noticed his attacker was wearing a mask. Unfortunately for them they had chosen Allister's best weapon. As the attacker_

 _made yet another attempt to hit Allister, Allister grabbed the end of the daibo and slammed the other end into the culprit's face. The masks shattered falling_

 _off to reveal Sai. "Sai! What the hell are you doing?!" Allister demanded. "It doesn't matter what I'm doing. The only thing that matters is that you die here."_

 _Sai said. Allister was shocked. "Why." "Why. Because I'm fucking sick of losing to you. This time I'm going to prove that I can best you. And the stakes have_

 _never been higher." Allister's eyes widened in fear at Sai's insinuation. Sai immediately lunged forward. Allister rolled to the side of the daibo and lashed out_

 _with a backfist. Sai ducked under the swing and slammed the daibo into Allister's ankle. Allister hopped on one leg. Sai stabbed the end of the diabo on_

 _Allister's chest. Allister rolled over and jumped at Sai. allister grabbed Sai and slammed him up against a nearby tree. Allister reared back and punched_

 _forward. Sai dodged to the side. Allister's fist impacted with the tree, barely smashing the tree in half. Allister tossed Sai to the side and stared at his own_

 _fist._ _'Since when have i been that strong' Allister thought to himself. Sai immediately jumped on Allister's back and pressed the diabo on Allisters neck. Sai_

 _pulle_ _d up on the daibo trying to crush Allister's neck. Allister reached up and grabbed Sai's clothes, throwing him off of her. Sai landed and raced back at_

 _Allister. Sai rolled under Allister's block and slammed a fist into Allister's shoulder, unleashing an aura pulse. Allister grunted as his shoulder broke. Sai_

 _attempted to press the assault. Allister lashed out with a side kick across Sai's face, unhinging one part of his jaw. Allister turned around and slammed his_

 _foot into Sai's chest, fracturing the bones. Sai stepped backwards before running back at Allister "Sai stop." Allister yelled. "Now its either you or me." Sai_

 _said. Sai ran in and tried to reach up and gouge out Allister's eyes. Allister in an act of self preservation leashed out with his fist, directly at Sai's nose. Feeling_

 _a lack of resistance, Allister looked up. Allister's eyes widened as he saw that his fist managed to fly directly through Sai's face, leaving a massive crater._

 _Allister staggered back, horrified at his own actions. Allister was barely able to contain himself as he started retching. At that exact moment Master Kogua and_

 _some of the other high ranking academy managers. They were stunned as they looked upon Allister's bloody fist and the hole in Sai's face. "You...you killed_

 _him." Master Kouga said, unbelievingly. "Wa. wait." Allister pleaded. "ITs is of no matter. It is against our belief to hold any whom have taken life on these_

 _ground. Please leave." Master Kouga asked morosely. Allister clenched his fists as tears stung his eyes. "Please…. Master. Don't do this. He attacked me."_

 _Allister responded. "That is of no concern. You have broken a cardinal rule. If you do not leave immediately then your safety is not guaranteed." MAster Kogua_

 _continued. It took all of the strength in Allister's body to turn around and run off into the forest._

 **Present:**

"Those are his sins." Kogua explained. While everyone looked somber at the retelling of the story, Ren stared intently into Kouga's eyes. "I know." Ren stated.

"What?" Kouga asked. "I was there. I knew my brother was going to attack him. I watched as Sai tried to kill Allister. I stood by as Allister killed my brother in

self defense. Have I wanted revenge-yes. Did I think Allister was evil- also yes. But, When I watch Allister after coming to beacon. The way he fights. The way

he treats his team, his friends, his family. I knew I couldn't kill him. Honestly, I saw too much of the man I wanted my brother to be within him. Allister has

been closer to the true Sai before he came to this academy. Allister is the one whom I consider my brother and I will always forgive my family." Ren spoke. As

Ren finished his heartfelt speech Allister chuckled from the ground below. "Well ain't that something." Allister said. "It's good to be with family." Kogua let out

a sigh before pulling his blade away and resheathing it. "Your kind words have touched my heart. Allister will not be killed for returning here. Your courage is

something to be admired young Ren." Kogua stated. Kouga walked over and assisted Allister to his feet. "And You Allister. If you have become even a ⅓ of the

man that I believe Ren makes you out to be. Then you've fulfilled everything I've ever wanted for you and then some." Master Kogua was interrupted when

Allister pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's good to be home." Allister whispered. The group looked on at the heartwarming scene, as all of the ninja's

sheathed their various weapons. Master Kogua pulled away from Allister. "Come now. We must celebrate. 2 of our finest students have come home.

That night Teams ENDD, JNPR, and RWBY partied with the students and faculty of the academy. The next morning however, It was time to get to business.

The group now stood in front of kogua as he sat rather seriously in his headmaster's quarters. "This academy is under imminent threat." Kouga said. "What

kind of threat?" Allister asked. " Long before the rise of hunters and huntresses, There was another sect which protected the world. They were known as the

Dynami. They are a clan of warriors whose bodies were physically on par with Grimm. There strength endurance and toughness was unmatched. However,

since they refuse the use of dust and Semblances they have since fallen out of favor to protect most of the world. The remaining clan members have been

fighting with us here at the academy for nearly 200 years over who owns the land. Normally, We are able to keep them at bay. But in light of some recent

events we have no choice but to take part in their challenge. A 6v6 tournament. Whichever side wins the most battles will permanently keep the land. Be wary

this is a fight… to the death." Master kogua explained. "I'm in." Allister stated promptly. "Hold on. Allister. Before you make such a hasty declaration there is

something that must be told." Master Kogua warned. Allister looked back curious. "When we found you as a child we were pretty sure, but after you killed Sai

we were 100% percent sure. You Allister are a descendent of the current royal family of the dynami." Allister looked stunned. "If Allister is royalty, why did

they abandon him? Look at him he's in perfect health, has great physical form, he's intelligent, what?" Yang asked. " The culture which Allister was born into is

one of great violence. They beat, train and fight everyday. Only the strongest specimen even make it too adulthood. Allister, despite his immense size and

strength compared to normal humans, is only a runt of the litter compared to the dynami." Kouga answered. Yang stepped back obviously trying to envision

Allister as small. "Allister do you believe you could kill your family?" Kouga asked. Allister shook himself out of his daze." Family? They are not my family. My

family is right here, almost. You guys raised me and team ENDD has stuck with me through everything we could possibly go through. I would gladly kill any

family for this family." Allister answered, confidently. Master Kouga nodded in approval. "I'm also in." Ren stated. "If darling get to punch some face. I want

in." Yang further said. Allister turned to Zade, Max, and Kenneth. "To the end." MAx responded. "What's a little death anyway?" Zade said. "Well, Eh what the

hell." Kenneth furthered. Allister turned back to Kogua. "IT has been decided The tournament starts in three days. Go. Prepare yourselfs. Make us proud."

Kogua finished as the group left the building ready for some hard core training.

 **midnight:**

Allister stood in the garden, staring at the sight where he ended Sai's life. A cherry blossom tree had grown on the spot, immortalizing his first kill. The moon

shone down, it's light softly illuminating the forest. Allister raised his head as he heard the grass crunch behind him. Allister sighed as he felt a set of arms

wrap around his waist. Allister reached behind himself and placed his hand on top on Yang's head. Yang walked around to the side of Allister. "So, this is where

it happened huh?" Yang asked. "Yep." Allister responded breifly. Yang sighed. "How?" She asked. Allister chuckled, already knowing what came next. "How do

you guys manage to do it. How can you kill people. I know I volunteered because I wanted to help you and your famiy, but…" Yang trailed off. "Don't think you

can bring yourself to kill another person?" Allister asked, gently. "I mean killing grimm is one thing but humans." Yang responded. Allister turned and sat on

the grass, his back up against the tree. Allister reached out and pulled Yang into his lap. Allister held yang together tightly. "Killing someone sucks. As much

as I've done it, it's not necessarily proud of it. No one is. What I've learned though, is that the only way to put that behind you… is to find something on this

planet that you can place above all else in your mind as inequivically important. When I fought Sai, it was for my own life. When I worked as an Assassin, it

was for my team, my brothers. Now I have you. All of those things considered, and I see all the reason I need to take ones life and protect my own." Allister

explained. Yang leaned upwards and capture Allsiter's lips with her own. As Yang pulled away she whisphered to him. "Then the thing that drives me is you."

Allister simply held Yang close to himself. "I guess tommorrow we start training. We should probably head back." Allister stated. "No, let's stay here." Yang

mummured in his arms. Allister rolled his eyes before pulling Yang even closer. The two continued to sit in a confortable silence, both nervous and excited for

the future.

 **(Insert awesomely scored training montage here)**

 **3 days later**

Darron was practically numb at this point. He couldn't remember when the pain had started, nor did have any idea when the pain would end. Darron just lay

there, his body totally engulfed by his own crimson flames. However, not matter how angry and strong he got. The voices always seemed to be a distant

constant, never threatening to take over like before. Darron;s thoughts had begun to drift to his team, his friends, Blake. When suddenly there was a large

mechanical beep and the pain subsided. Darron breathed a sigh of relief as he reabsorbed all of his crimson fire. Darron looked over at Professor Ozpin as he

entered. "You've just made it 18 hours without losing your mind to you voices. That's rather impressive considering how short of a time you've been here."

Ozpin complemented. "Does that mean I can go home." Darron asked hopefully. "Not yet. But it does mean you are one step closer." Ozpin consoled. Darron

sighed, melancholy, as he pulled himself off of the table he was being 'trained' on. Darron followed Ozpin into a more comfortable room. There was a simply

couch in front of a monitor. "For your rapid progress then I can give you one reward." I contacted your team and they will be streaming their current mission.

You can watch as you complete the 2nd part of your training." Ozpin explained. Darron silently took a seat on the couch, Ozpin switched on the screen. Darron

smiled as images of Blake, and the rest of the group currently sparring in preparation. "I want you to use the liquid sorrow part of your semblance to build the

largest things you can think off and keep making it bigger and bigger, When the voices almost take over, stop rest for 5 minutes and start again." Darron

nodded as he began spitting the black liquid out of his mouth. Darron began molding the liquid into a statue of Blake. As Darron made the statue bigger, The

voices became rather raucous inside his head. Darron sighed as he focused on the video of his team.

As Ozpin exited the room Glynda Goodwitch stared at him. "You shouldn't have lied to him." Glynda said. "What does it matter who's doing the filming.

Ironwood's dragonfly drone is perfectly capable and how the hell is he going to know. Besides, it made him happy. That's something we need to do to

hopefully not degrade his overall mental state more than we already have." Ozpin explained as he walked away. Glynda groaned as she followed the

headmaster.

The morning of the tournament the 6 six competitors were all ready for whatever was thrown their way. The sun had just crested the horizon and the group

was making their way towards the gate of the academy. Jaune and Pyrrha walked together hand in hand. "Hey pyrs. Why is it that whenever we have to face

some life threatening situation it's always team ENDD that steps up to take the hit. I mean, we are trained hunters, we should be able to help those guys out

time from time." Jaune voiced. "Jaune. If I can be totally honest." Pyrrha stopped walking and suddenly grew serious. "We aren't prepared for this, or quite

frankly anything that Team ENDD has covered for us. We are hunters, that is true, however, we are trained to kill grimm. Mindless monsters of our own dark

subconscious. We aren't ready to take on intelligent humans who can go toe to toe with grimm barehanded, without any aura or semblance. Nor do I believe

that we have capacity to take lives of others like their asking. I know as hunters we might need to one day, but it's not today. And our hesitation could lead to

our deaths. Besides, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Pyrrha explained. Jaune's looked at Pyrrha softly. Jaune leaned in and gently kissed Pyrrha.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Jaune said. Pyrrha nodded as the made their way to the front gate. Once they and the rest arrived, master Kogua led

them into the forest.

As Master Kogua lead them through the forest, they made their way to a colosseum built sturdily. As they walked through the halls The rest of the group

couldn't help but feel nervous. They entered into the center of the arena and were amazed. Members of both sides were in seats all around the ring, but what

was even more terrifying was the fact that everyone form the dynamic was at least 7 feet tall. Throughout all of this though Allister maintained perfect

composure. The group waited patiently until their opponents arrived. These were just as impressive as the others, standing a minimum of 7' 8" And lead by a

girl who was easily 8'6" Allister stared intently as a man wearing obvious royal garb walked between them. The man was a complete giant towering at 9'0".

"Master Kogua." the man said in a deep voice. "King Artashir." Master Kogua responded. "I see you brought back my disowned son as means of dating me, but

I assure you his older sister. My daughter, my champion, will rule this day." The king spoke. "Eat your words." Kogua retorted. "How about you eat my fists."

The girl who was apparently Allister's sister taunted. Allister remained perfectly stoic. "Send out your first fighter." an announcer commanded. Allister was

perfectly ready to take the stage when Kogua stopped him. "No Your battle is with your sister. Last." Koga said. Allister nodded and backed down. Yang ran

forward into the arena. She was met in the middle by one of the smaller men. "Well hello there tiny. Im jyfer." Jyfer introduced. "Yang." Yang responded. "Why

is such a pretty young thing like yourself doing here. You could get hurt." Jyfer taunted. "This little thing can do more than you think." Yang responded.

"Fighters ready. Begin!" Upon the announcers call Yang immediately unloaded a shotgun shell at Jyfer's feet. The blast knocked Jyfer flat on the floor. As Jyfer

mover to push himself up, Yang slammed a fist across the side of his head. Jyfer planted his feet beneath him and stood back up, picking Yang up by the

slammed Yang violently to the ground, causing a small crater. Jyfer raised his foot to curbstomp Yang. Yang quickly rolled over and knocked Jyfer's foot to the

side. Yang sat up and unloaded a massive punch right to Jyfer's testicles. As Jyfer, gasped for air and stumbled back, Yang pressed her advantage, swinging

and hitting all over Jyfer's chest. Eventually Jyfer managed to right himself, despite the blows he was still taken from Yang. Yang stopped her flurry of punches

to see they had only left minor injuries on her opponent's chest. Jyfer snapped his knee to Yang's chin and she flew into the air. Jyfer followed up by slamming

a fist directly into Yang's stomach. Yang could feel the wind leave her lungs as she landed rather ungracefully. As Yang stood up, she barely got her arms up in

time to stop a kick from Jyfer, Despite her block, the force of the kick was still enough to send Yang careening across the arena. Yang staggered back to her

feet. Jyfer bent down and headbutted Yang sharply. Yang stepped back before running forward, punching and kicking at jyfer. Jyfer smirked as he causally

blocked and brushed off every attack that Yang was throwing at him. "Please give up darling. There is no way you can win." Jyfer taunted. "I will never give

up, Kill me first." Yang defied through gritted teeth. "As you wish." Jyfer said. Jyfer immediately tried to spin into a kick across Yang;s head. However, Yang

anticipated and rolled under the kick. Yang jumped up and punched Jyfer straight in the nose. Yang landed and moved to turn her attention towards his knees.

Her attack was short lived as Jyfer slammed his knee into Yang's chest first. Yang shook it off and began firing a volley of rounds off at Jyfer. Jyfer managed to

dodge most of the blasts, but used his arms to deflect others. Jyfer managed to get in close to Yang. the man began swinging his fists, hoping to clip the side

of Yang's head. Fortunately her small stature comparatively, allowed her great maneuverability around Kiefer's punches. Yang tried to take a swing for Jyfer

head but unfortunately was unable to , in her attempt, had left herself vulnerable. Jyfer grabbed onto Yang by the wrist and hoisted her into the air. Jyfer

placed another hand on her shoulder and began pulling. Yand screamed in pain as the shoulder was pulled out of its socket. Yang lashed out unloading a

shotgun shell at Jyfer's face. Jyfer dropped Yang and yelled out as the bullet tore into his eye. As jyfer cradled his face Yang managed to pop her shoulder

back in place. In a pained rage jyfer slammed out with his hand, hitting the top of Yang's head. Yang's head slammed violently on the ground. Jyfer reached

down and Yanked Yang up by her hair. Jyfer slammed his fist into Yang's ribs snapping some of them. Suddenly, Yang burst into flames and her iris turned red.

Yang twisted herself in his grasped and kicked his ribs back, snapping a few in return. Yang reached up and punched his jaw, snapping it in two. Yang pointed

down and unloaded a shell, snapping the knee of Jyfer. As Yang approached him, Jyfer managed to block a punch and land his own acoss Yang's face. Jyfer, in

his own rage continued to punch across her face, shattering her cheekbone."I hope you enjoyed your final moments. Don't worry yourself too much. I'm sure

your pretty boyfriend, I'm assuming, will see you in hell." Yang's entire eyes began to burn deep red. "Don't you dare touch him!" Yang screamed, popping up

with an uppercut. The force separated Jyfer's head from his torso, his torso from his waist, and his legs from his feet. As each body part rained back down,

Yang punched it viciously, sending blood and gore all over, Yang finished it off with one solid punch to the decapitated skull, which all but disintegrated. Yang

panted heavily as she came down from her semblance. Yang began to wobble unsteadily, As Yang finally felt her legs give out, she felt herself being lifted into

a strong embrace. Yang looked up to see Allister carrying her back towards the group. "You were right. Killing sucks." Yang stated. Allister smiled down at her.

"It always will… it always will." Allister placed Yang down and the remaining 5 competitors looked across the arena, anxious for the next life or death

showdown.

 **I'm going to level with you guys. I honestly wished I had done a little bit more with Allister and Sai's backstory but to be honest, I ,honest to God, spent almost 5 days working on this chapter alone and it just wasn't cooperating. Not to mention I've been bogged down lately I'm just glad I've been able to push out 4 chapters much less develop 3 them to 100%(fuck school). Hope you can forgive that oversight in development will continue to stick with this story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**3 of 4 not really much to say except damn 25 chapters. totally did not expect to get here. I was already excited for 10 15 and 20 but this is something totally different especially sine this is my first fanfiction. So I hopw you enjoy this 25th chapter( didn't really do anything special though.) and ginger, honestly I'm suprised it took 24 chapters before some one called me out on Mortal Kombat. I've been playing MKX since it came out and is quite frankly my favorite game of all time. So when I decided to start writing all of the fighting is based off of the mortal Kombat style. Well i'm going to stop this tangent about MKX and just let you enjoy the chapter.**

King Artashir grumbled angrily as he stared at Kiefer's splattered remains all over the floor. "Such a nuisance." The king mumbled. "Are you alright father." His

daughter, Allister's sister, asked. "All Is well Waen. I expected rough resistance from these fools, but I never expected one of my top dynami to be taken out."

The King explained. "Well, It's not as if this wasn't a pyrrhic victory for them. That girl looks like she'll be down for some time." When said, hoping to cheer

her father up slightly. The King merely shifted his shoulders, readjusting the massive battle axe that he had sheather. Waen sighed and stepped towards the

rest of her team.

Allister paced back and forward, anxious to fight. Yang was currently being attended to by the rest of team RWBY and Allister was ready to go out and get

some revenge. Despite Allister's building rage, he still needed to wait for the rest of the matches to be completed. Kenneth was currently standing in the ring,

across from another large male who had introduced himself as An Vos. Anvos was holding a large short sword and a massive circular shield. Kenneth walked

around Anvos, twirling his blades, looking for and opening. "You submit yourself to your death. How honorable." Anvos mocked. "Well, I do owe some people

some favors, and this will get us even. But, you've got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to roll over and play dead." Kenneth retorted. "Oh I

don't think… I know." With that snide comment from Canvas, Canvas spun around. Kenneth immediately fell to his knees and lowered his back allowing the

shield that Anvos swung with to pass cleanly over his head. Kenneth restored himself to his feet just in time to use both swords in a cross block against

Anvos's. The two warriors pushed blades. Kenneth let up slightly, preparing for a massive shove. At the last second, Kenneth through both of his blades to the

side causing Anvos's thrust to fly by it's target. Kenneth spun around and began slashing at Anvos. All of Kenneth's hits, However, were being absorbed by the

massive shield that Anvos, had covered his body with. Kenneth stopped slashing with both swords yet instead only reduced to 1. Kenneth put the hilt of his

2nd blade in his mouth while he used his free hand to load some ice dust into the swords chamber. Kenneth grabbed his blade and fired a frost beam down at

Anvos's feet. Despite the floor becoming more and more slippery each moment, Anvos still managed to hold his ground. Anvos stomped the ground, cracking

all of the ice. Anvos's rushed forward at surprising speeds. Kenneth hadn't even registered what was happening until he felt the shield make contact with his

face, and pretty much the rest of his body. Kenneth landed harshly on the other side of the arena. Kenneth immediately righted himself and loaded some

lightning dust before sending out violent bolts of electricity from his swords. Anvos allowed the electricity to arc through his body while he laughed. Kenneth,

realizing how futile his actions were, stopped his attack and took on a more defensive stance with fully loaded ice dust. Anvos made his way towards Kenneth.

With each step, Anvos made sure to look Kenneth dead in the eyes. Once Anvos was in range his put his shield in front of him to block and began swinging out

with his sword. It took all of the energy Kenneth could muster just to parry the swings, forget a counter attack. Eventually, an opportunity appeared to

present itself. After one particularly hard swing, Anvos managed to knock himself off balance. Kenneth spun behind Anvos and was about to bring his blades

down on Anvos's back, when Anvos's leg kicked out, slamming into Kenneth's chest. Kenneth's back hit the ground. Kenneth swung his sword, knocking away

Anvos's shield as he got back to his feet. Kenneth's swing flew high as Anvos ducked his head down. Anvos turned and slashed across Kenneth's chest.

Kenneth pushed through the hit and managed to drag his blades across Anvos's side. Anvos turned and slammed the edge of his shield on Kenneth's nose.

Kenneth barely flinched as he began attacking again. Anvos used his sword to parry the flurry of slashes and stabs from Kenneth. "You've got skill." Anvos

complimented. "But, not enough to win you this day." Kivotos smirked as he just kept swinging. "I have lot more than skill. I have an obligation to this team. I

may not be nearly the man I'm replacing but I still owe them my best to get as close as possible." Kenneth responded. "Foolish." Anvos mocked as he turned

and and brought his shield down on Kenneth's collar bone, breaking it. Kenneth staggered back, breathing through the pain.

"Oh!" Zade sympathized as he watched the blow connect with Kenneth. "Shit I hope our replacement doesn't die on his first mission." Allister said. "No, That

won't happen." Blake said from behind them. Allister and Zade turned and looked at Blake, waiting for an explanation. "I can't explain it, but Kenneth seems

familiar. Can't remember from where though." Blake answered. "Well maybe we can find out if he lives." Zade suggested, looking back at the staggering

fighter.

Kenneth calmly analyzed Anvos as the massive dynami advanced upon him. Anvos took a swing. Kenneth tried to instinctively raise his sword to block,

however, when he tried Kenneth felt the broken part of hi collarbone threaten to pierce into his neck. Kenneth was forced to drop his bock as the sword dug

deep into his side. Anvos pulled back with his shield and tried to crush Kenneth's skull. Kenneth, unbelieving, jumped up and landed on the shield. Kenneth

pushed off the shield and shoved both blades in Anvos's mouth. "You need to cool off." Kenneth said as he began firing a constant beam of frost into Anvos's

mouth. Anvos's head began to be covered in frost and then ice. Kenneth pulled the blades out of Anvos's mouth and slammed his head against An Vos's.

Anvos head, weakened by the frost, shattered into tiny pieces. Kenneth stepped backwards, before flinching at the pain in his chest. Zade quickly teleported

to Kenneth and teleported them back over to the group.

King Artashir stared across the arena directly at Allister and master Kogua. The king stalked over towards his next competitor. "Do Not lose." He whispered

darkly in his subordinates ear. "Yes your majesty." The dynami responded frankly. The dynami stepped forward into the arena. The king turned towards his

daughter. "If he should lose this fight. You will go and annihilate your brother and any who stand in our way." The king commanded. "Of course father."

Allister's sister agreed.

Allister smirked as the king slowly became more enraged. Allister turned around to look back at his group. "Ok so this guy is getting mad. We need to piss him

off further. Who want that honor?" Allister asked with a laugh. Wordlessly Max walked out towards the arena and donned Titan. "Ha that metal monstrosity

cannot replace real muscle." the dynami facing Max called out. Max simply ignored the man. "Titan… Execute." Max raised his arms to face his opponent as

the containment dust built in to Titan began to take affect. 3 assault rifles popped out of each arm, 2 heavy machine guns detached from Titan's back and

aimed at the dynami. Titan's forearms also opened and released 2 miniguns. The entire room fell silent at the awesome display of raw firepower. The silence

was pierced by the sound of gunfire and shells hitting the floor. Max fucking unloaded into the dynami. The dynami tried to raise his shield to block the

incoming barrage. The shield maybe lasted him 15 seconds before the bullets began tearing through his flesh. In about 45 seconds the dynami was made of

more lead than flesh. Max re holstered his weapons and walked away. Allister and Zade burst out laughing while the rest of the group's jaw just fucking

dropped. "No aura. No problem." Max declared. King Artashir Roared in primal rage and began running across the room, a large battle axe drawn. Allister

drew his daibo and rushed out to meet the king.

From that point on it was a goddamned mosh pit. Martial artists and dynamis were fighting all over the arena. Master Kogua had had Kenneth and Yang

carried to safety and was currently directing the other warriors from the academy. Max was engaged with two dynami dynamis. Max launched a grenade at

one of the advancing dynami's. The grenade slipped past the dynami's defenses and directly impacted his face, blowing the skin off. As the Dynami fell dead,

MAx turned towards the other one. "Shit." Max grunted as the Dynami got in closer than expected and dropped a sword on Titan's head, leaving a pretty

sizable dent. Max pushed the dynami away and prepared to begin unloading rounds when a red blur rushed past him. The blur stopped right in front of the

dynami and transformed back into Ruby. With a yell Ruby brought her scythe across the dynami's chest, slicing through bone and opening his abdomen. Ruby looked sick as her enemies internal organs spill out. Ruby was so mesmerized by her own horrid handywork that she didn't even notice the Dynami who was

about to drop his sword on her. "Ruby!" MAx yelled as he tackled the dynami. Max scrambled to his knees and fired a shotgun round directly into the dynami's

brain. MAx rushed back over to Ruby who had once again become absorbed in staring at the blood on her scythe. "Ruby." Max called getting her attention. As

Ruby turned to face Max he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Are you ok." Max asked tenderly. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to get him to back off. I didn't think

that I would kill him." Ruby said, beginning to cry. "Rubes. Don't cry. I know this may be hard to accept at the current moment but, you did what you thought

was right." Max explained. "How is what id did right?" Ruby yelled, questioningly. Suddenly, Zade appeared right next to them. "Look I'm all for this lovely

comfort and shit. But, now is not the time." Zade yelled, as he disappeared again. The moment he disappeared a blade slammed into the spot where he was

standing. Zade reappeared above the dynami. Zade slammed his scythes into the man's shoulders and flipped, ripping his arms clean off. Zade landed

casually and ran off into the fray. Max turned back to Ruby. "We can talk later, but remember this. If you've killed someone protecting someone else, than

never regret it. You should never allow your fear to take a loved one from you." Max finished as he turned around, punching a Dynamic straight in the nose.

As Max continued fighting Ruby looked down at her hands. Ruby smiled to herself and grabbed crescent rose, before running off after Max.

Across the room Pyrrha and Jaune we fighting as one unit. One would step up and use their shield to deflect a blow while the other would move in and attack

with their sword. However, despite their best efforts, they could not fall the enemy in front of the them. The Dynami laughed as he used his large shield to

block another incoming assault from Jaune. The dynami lunged forward and slammed it's shield on Jaune. Jaune stumbled backwards and Pyrrha ran in to

take his place. The two exchanged sword strikes until the dynami reared back and kicked pyrrha in the stomach. As Pyrrha rolled back across the ground

Jaune again stood in front of her. Jaune and the Dynami exchanged blows furiously. Jaune was barely managing to stay standing under the force of the

dynami's blows. Suddenly, Pyrrha's shield flew right past Jaune's head and slammed into the throat of the dynami. The dynami staggered backwards, holding

its throat and gasping for breath. Pyrrha used her magnetism to call her shield back as she ran forward. Pyrrha jumped forwards and jammed her spear

shallowly in the dynami's chest. Pyrrha converted her spear into its rifle form, the barrel point blank againt the dynami. The dynami yelled in pain as Pyrrha

fired a shot that lodged itself firmly in the dynami's sternum. Pyrrha landed and converted her rifle to a sword. Pyrrha and Jaune ran forward. Both of them

slid behind the dynami, slicing the tendons in the dynami's knees. The Dynami fell still clutching it's chest in pain. The dynami roared in searing pain as both

Jaune and Pyrrha jammed their blades between his ribs, each sword piercing one of his lungs. The dynami fell forward on his chest and began gasping for air

as the blood began spilling into his lungs. Pyrrha and Jaune just watched as the dynami choked on his own blood. "Whew, got him." Jaune stated. Jaune

looked over to Pyrrha, she was obviously shaken up. "Hey, are you ok?" Jaune asked carefully. "I- i never thought death could be so painful." Pyrrha

answered. "I know, but there nothing we could do about it. He's our enemy." Jaune responded. "Well, you seem oddly ok with this." Pyrrha responded. "Maybe

i should spend less time with Darron, even when he gets back huh." Jaune suggested, laughing nervously. "That would explain it." Pyrrha laughed. "Are you

sure you're ok though?" Jaune asked. "I'm fine. Just stay near me, ok." Pyrrha requested. Jaune nodded and the two of them stood back to back, shields

raised, and swords ready.

Kenneth laid next to Yang at the back of the arena as everyone was busy fighting. Kenneth rolled over and slowly crawled over twoards his blades, Kenneth

grabbed his blades and inserted some fire dust. Kenneth used one hand to activate the dust, while the other hand undid the bandaging around the deep cut

on his side. Once the bandages were removed, and the blade was red hot, Kenneth jammed the blade into his wound. Kenneth bit down sharply on his arm,

drawing blood, to prevent him from screaming out in agony. Kenneth pulled the blade away to reveal that the wound had been completely cauterized. One of

the students from the academy noticed and ran over, "What are you doing?!" He asked incredulously. "Getting back to my team." Kenneth answerd sharply.

Kenneth sat up on his knees and pointed his other, cooler blade againt his neck. Kenneth began to dig the blade into the area around his neck. Kenneth

continued to dig, painfully, until her revealed the broked section of collarbone. Kenneth manuvered the bone untill it was realtivly lines up with the rest of the

bone. Kenneth then used his blade to send out a frost beam and coat the entire area with ice. The student looked at Kenneth as if her had grown a 2nd, or

100th, head. "What. It keeps it in place, stops the bleeding, and is much less useless than a cast." Kenneth grabbed his heated blade and jumped to his feet.

Upon doing so Kenneth started to get dizzy and wobbled slightly. The student held his arms out, in the event that Kenneth were to fall over. Kenneth managed

to right himself. "I'm good but thanks." Kenneth thanked the student. Kenneth took a tentatie step forward, and upon realizing that he could walk, took off

into a sprint twoards the battle, swords drawn and ready to rend flesh.

Blake and Weiss were both using their semblance to dash around one of the dynami when suddenly Kenneth jummped on the woman's abdomen and jam his

swords through her face. As the woman fell backwards, Kenneth used the momentum to roll off her and rush at the next opponent. Blake and Weiss just

stared at him crazily. "Why is it. That whenever we meet anybody while there in the room that person turns out to be totally insane?" Weiss asked. "I guess

they just attract that kind of person." Blake asnwered. "Kind of person. You mean Crazy and suicidal." Weiss asked, disbelievingly. "Well, more like loyal and

determined but that to." Blake agreed. Suddenly both girls got a bad feeling. The girls spun around and raised their blades just in time to stop a dynami

sword. Weiss conjured a glyph under the man's feet and he sped bacwards falling on his face. As Blake and Weiss rushed froward, a fist shot out and knocked

Black backwards. Weiss set up a number of glyphs around the dynami and he made his way back to his feet. Weiss began to dash from glyph to glyph, slicing

along the dynami's chest with each pass. Weiss's eyes widened with fear as she felt the man grab a hold, just barely, of her foot. The dynami slammed Weiss

to the ground. Weiss bounced across the ground, as a result of the impact. Blake rushed forward and jumped up, kicking the dynami in the face with both

feet. The man decided to try and hammerfist Blake on her way down. At the last second Blake used her semblance to shift away leaving a burning shadow

clone in her wake. The dynami began waving his hand frantically to quell the burning on his hand. In his distraction Blake, and Weiss both continued to slash

at his hard skin. This time, they were able to make some progress as numerous shallow cuts started to bleed down his chest and back. Weiss was about to

make another pass when Blake grabbed her arm. Blake leaned in and whisphered her plan to Weiss. Weiss nodded and ran directly under the dynami. Weiss

summoned a glyph and suddenly a large ice block surrounded the Dynami's legs trapping him in place. As the dynami struggled to free himself, Weiss and

Blake ran in front of and behind him. Weiss summoned a glyph above each of their heads. Both girls jumped up and placed their feet on the glyphs. Weiss

activated the glyphs, which sent the girls rocketing forward. Weiss and Blake both made contact with the dynami, their blades piercing directly through his

heart. The dynami coughed up blood as the two girls drew their blades out. Weiss and Blake looked at each other as the dynami fell lifeless to the ground.

"Well that was rather… unsatisfactory." Weiss stated. "No kidding. I've never been one to take lives." Blake agreed. "Hmph. Come with the territory I guess."

Weiss concluded. "You've got to do what you got to do." Blake said as the two girls suddenly found themselves attacked by yet another foe.

Ren took off after Allister as soon as he ran off to meet his father in combat, but was soon lost in the see of massive bodies that are the dynami. Ren dashed

between fights, being careful to avoid any unnecesary altercations. From behind he suddenly heard a large explosion. Ren spun around to find a dynami falling

to the ground, with a gaping hole in its chest. Standing behind the fallen warrior was Nora. "Awe, I broke it. These guys are no fun." Nora said. Ren chuckled

at Nora's unceasing positive attitude, even in such morbid situations. "Maybe you're just to fun." Ren encouraged his partner. "That makes TOTAL sense Ren.

I'm going to teach these guys a little thing or two about having fun." Nora declared. "You go do that." Ren agreed, as he watched his childhood friend race

after new enemies. Ren turned and was immediately kicked in the side. Ren tumbled across the floor before coming to a stop. Ren looked up to see Allister's

sister standing above him. "So, you thought you would be able to assist the little reject in killing his father, huh." Waen stated. "Shame I won't let you." Ren

stood up, unsheathed storm flower, and cocked its guns. "Then you must perish." ren stated simply. Both fighters readied themselves, daring the other to

attack first, and knowing that only one would survive.


	26. Chapter 26

**4 of 4 this week nuff said. be ready for some more epicness next week.**

Ren and Waen stared furiously at each other, daring the other to make the first move. They paced in a circle. Ren's fingers twitching nervously on Stormflower

triggers. Waen slowly reached behind her and detached a long spear from her back. Waen spun the weapon over in her hands, warming up. Waen decided to

engage first. Waen lunged forward and thrusted with her spear. Ren leaned to the side as the spear ran right by his face. Ren's hair was blown back slightly

from the force of the thrust/ Ren spun around and charged at Waen, firing rounds off of his dual machine pistols. Waen held up her arms to block the rounds,

which ricocheted off her skin. Waen raised her spear above her head and slammed it down towards Ren. Ren rolled to his left, barely dodging the spear. Ren

popped back to his feet, but his success was short lived as Waen dragged her spear across the ground. Knocking Ren off of his feet. Ren landed on his back

with a grunt. Waen jumped in the air, aiming her spear downward, intent on running Ren through. Ren allowed Stormflower to fall limp on his arms, and stuck

his hands out forward. As Waen began to fall downwards, Ren pooled his aura in the palms of his hand. Ren's hands impacted the tip of Waen's spear. Ren's

aura pulsed outwards from his hands, preventing the spear from doing any damage. Waen pushed down on her spear, while Ren continued to push up with his

aura. Both fighters refusing to submit to the other. "Why do you delay the inevitable?" Waen asked. Ren neglected to respond and focused his energy on

stopping the spear. "A man of few words are we? I can respect that. Not that it changes much." Wane noted. In her apparent distraction, Ren lifted his legs

and sweeped the spear to the side. The spear impacted the ground hard, digging in at least a few inches. Ren rolled to his feet and jumped at Waen, slashing

with stormflower. The blades barely scratched, much less cut, Waen's skin. The slashes did, however, cause Waen to stumbled backwards, losing her grip on

her spear. Waen reached down and picked Ren up by the back of his collar. Waen stared directly in Ren's eyes before slamming her fist straight in his face.

Ren grunted as Waen began to punch him over and over. Ren curled his abdomen, parrying one of Waen's punches with his leg. Ren kicked out, just far

enough to make contact with Waen's throat. Waen coughed slightly and Ren was able to wiggle his way out of her grasp. Ren jumped backwards and fired off

some more rounds at Waen. Waen simply allowed these rounds to bounce of her arms just like the last. "Why are you such a nuisance?" Waen asked,

obviously annoyed with Ren. "Why were you ready to take you own brother's life?" Ren asked, referring to her excitement to fight Allister in the tournament.

"Allister is not my brother. He is weak. Not worthy of holding the title of dynami. I'm disgusted to even know that such a person existed, much more so to

know that I am related to him?" Ren shook his head. "Your family is the most important thing you could have. You should care for it." Ren scolded. "You ideal

are irrelevant." Waen yelled back angrily. Waen kneeled down and began punching the ground, sending out shockwaves. The shockwaves knocked Ren off

balance and he began wobbling on his ran at Ren and kicked him in the chin, before he could regain his balance. Ren rocketed up into the sky, but was

stopped as Waen grabbed ankles, turned around, and slammed Ren's back down on the ground. Ren bounced up in the air where he flipped himself over and

landed on his feet. Ren's ninja reflexes allowed him to immediately raise Stormflower to black a flurry of punches from Wane. Waen raised her leg straight up,

intend of dropping her heel on Ren's head. Ren dodged forward and rolled under Waen. Ren jumped up to is feet and kicked out Waen's other knee. Ren

jumped up, placed both feet on Waen's back and used her as a launching pad. Ren flipped gracefully while Waen's face slammed into the ground. Ren

funneled aura into his foot as he ran up next to Waen. ARen waited for Waen to begin to lift herself off the ground before sending an aura pulsed kick straight

to her face. The force of the blow was enough to cause to Waen to flip on her back but not much more damage than that. Waen rolled over as she moved to

stand up. Ren ran up and jumped on Wane's back, trying to lay punches on the side of her head. Waen smirked as she jumped into the air. Once Waen's feet

left the ground Ren;s eyes opened in understanding. "This is bad." Ren said to himself as the two started falling to the ground. Waen landed harshly on top of

Ren. Ren yelled out in pain as he was crushed under Waen. Waen flipped back up to her feet, holding Ren's arms on her shoulders, trapping him. Waen did a

front flip in place, landing on her back and slamming all her wait on Ren's chest again. Waen stood up and casually walked over towards her spear. "I

apologize, but you fought valiantly. I shall remember your name." Waen said as she yanked her spear out of the ground. Ren wheezed as he gently probed his

ribs, finding a few were broken. Waen stood above Ren, looking down triumphantly upon him. Waen raised her spear, the blunt end poised to smash through

Ren's head. Ren merely closed his eyes and allowed is muscles to go limp. Waen smirked, and with a loud battle cry slammed down with her lance. The spear

impacted the ground, leaving a sizable crack. Waen looked around incredulously. "Where is that little ass." Waen grumbled to herself. Suddenly, Waen

grimaced feeling an invisible knife drag across her cheek, spilling blood for the first time. Waen looked around frantically and noticed Ren standing behind her,

blood dripping off of his blade. "How?" Waen asked. Ren just smirked as he suddenly, aded into invisibility. Waen's eyes widened in surprise as Ren delivered

an aura enhanced punch directly to Waen's chest. Waen stepped backwards and reached out trying to grab a hold of Ren. Waen growled as her hands grasped

nothing but open air. Waen closed her eyes, trying to find Ren through sound, since he was now invisible. Without any warning two blades dug into Waen's

back. Waen spun around as quickly as possible, and luckily clipped Ren's legs with a backfist, causing his invisibility to dissipate. "What treachery is this."

Waen accused Ren. "My semblance. There a reason everyone calls me a ninja. No sight, no sound." Ren answered, before disappearing yet again. Waen stood

perfectly still. Trying her absolute best to get a lead on where Ren would attack from next. However, her attempts failed miserable as the number of cuts on

her body started accumulating. Waen was looking around attempting to find Ren again when she felt something cold and circular on her forehead. Out of

instinct, Waen punched forward, connecting with Ren's jaw. Ren reappeared as he stumbled backwards. Waen dropped her spear and jumped on Ren's back,

preventing him from disappearing again. Waen began landing punches on Ren's back. Ren managed to wiggle himself and turn over. Ren raised his hands in

an attempt to block more incoming blows. Waen grabbed Ren's forearms and slammed them down. Ren yelled out as fractures appeared in his forearms. Ren

laid there as Waen reached behind her back and drew a large knife from her belt. Ren turned his head away as Waen placed the knife on his throat. Ren

breathed calmly, waiting for Wane to end it.

"REEEEEEEEEEN!" Ren's eyes snapped open as a large warhammer slammed on Waen's chest, causing her to fly backwards. Ren looked up to see a teary

eyed Nora standing above him. As Ren stood back up Nora wrapped him in a giant bear hug. "Don't scare me like that. EVER AGAIN!" Nora scolded. Ren

smiled softly at Nora as he reached up to wipe away her tears. "Thanks Nora, you saved my life." Ren said. Nora nodded happily. "Ah. fuck this." Nora and Ren

pulled away from one another as Waen rose to her feet. Ren and Nora glanced at each other and nodded, before Ren disappeared again. Waen roared in rage

and charged at Nora. "Bring it." Nora taunted as she also took off at Wane. Waen slammed her knife down at Nora. Nora raised her Hammer and used the

long handle to block. Nora aimed her hammer and fired off a grenade. The grenade hit Waen in the shoulder, causing her to stumble forward. Nora spun

around and struck Waen in the back. As Waen went flying forward two slashed appeared across her back. Waen hit the ground and immediately rolled over,

trying to lash out at anything. Finding nothing Waen popped to her feet and ran at Nora again. As Waen stabbed out at Nora, Ren's invisible fist hit across

Waen's face, knocking her to the side. Nora spun her hammer around and slammed the backside into Waen's shoulder. Waen cried out as the point dug into

her shoulder. Nora yanked back on her hammer, pulling Waen towards went to kick Waen's back, but was stopped as Waen spun around, delivering a killer

backfist to the side of Nora's head. Nora fell to her knees and lost her grip on Magnhild. Waen slashed down sharply with her knife. Nora raised her arm to

intercept the blow. Nora cried out as the blade slashed into the flesh of her forearm. In anger Ren disengaged his semblance and ran between Nora and Waen,

shielding Nora from further harm. Nora crawled over and grabbed Magnhild. As Nora looked over her hammer, she was knocked to the side as Ren came

slamming into her. The two rolled across the ground, tangled in one another. Once they stopped They painfully made their way back to their feets, and glared

at Waen. Waen was taking advantage of their slow rise to inspect the severity of her wounds. She had a many shallow wounds, but nothing that seemed to be

life threatening. Ren looked over at Nora, "We can;t keep this up." Ren said. "Nora nodded in agreement. "I guess fun times over huh." Nora agreed. Ren

reached into his pocket and pulled out two lightning dust crystals. Ren placed the crystals on Nora's back and began activating them. The electricity coursed

through Nora's body. Nora laughed maniacally as she could feel her semblance powering her up. Once the dust had been used up Nora raced at Waen. Waen

smirked and ran at Nora as well. Once they were close to each other Nora jumped and kicked Waen in the stomach. Waen was unprepared for the intensity of

the blow and keeled over. Nora jumped up and slammed her hammer on the back of Waen's head, breaking the back of her skull. As nora pulled her hammer

back Waen popped into the air. Noira converted her hammer to its grenade launched mode and fired a grenade at Waen. the grenade impacted Waen face,

breaking the front of her skull. Nora rushed forward and grabbed Waen's legs. Nora turned around and slammed Waen into the ground, causing many of

Waen's ribs to snap. Waen barely managed to her feet, when Ren made his move. Ren landed a aura enhanced punch, unhinging Waen's jaw. Ren spun

around and placed an aura enhanced chop fracturing Waen's neck. As the blow cause Wane to turn around, Ren jumped on her back, using the blades on

stormflower to anchor himself to her shoulders. Ren pushed off and slammed his aura enhanced legs directly on Waen's back, snapping her spinal cord and

the surrounding vertebrae. Ren pushed off again and kicked with all of his might. Waen gave out an agonizing scream as Ren's legs pierced all the way

through her body. Ren placed himself on the hole in Waen's chest. Ren backflipped sharply, and the force was enough to split Waen's body in two. The two

sections landed on the ground lifeless. Ren landed and was immediately hugged by Nora. Nora spun ren around in joy. Nora placed Ren down and the two

stared at each other. "Boop." Nora said as she poked ren nose. Ren chuckled as he pulled Nora close. "I love you too Nora."


	27. Chapter 27

**We now return to your long awaited update. Another week another chapter, not much else to say. Ging, you are the best. your reviews are really appreciated. however, don't be afraid to criticize me. I get that this website is for fun but I feel it's even more useful in allowing others to help their favorite writers improve their writing so that can write even more awesome stories. Never feel bad about criticizing my work, as long as you can help me improve. As such being an ass is not appreciated. I also don't know whats going on with the names. Spellcheck tens to hate them so mistakes are inevitable. I will try and minimize them as much as possible though. Tabue, your kind words touch me. It's good to know that there are people out there who think so highly of my writing. Hopefully you enjoy this new update.**

Allister and his father ran at one another, nothing but hatred and rage in their hearts and minds. Allister leaped into the air, aiming to slam his daibo down on

King Aratshir. Faster than Allister could blink, however, Aratshir uppercut with his battle axe. Allister felt the sharp steel press against his face as his aura

struggled to protect him. Allister flipped through the air before hitting the ground. Allister used his momentum to roll back to his feet. Immediately, Aratshir

was in Allister's face. Allister lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his father's waist and tackling him to the ground. Allister sat on his father's abdomen

and lashed out with a ferocious punch. Aratshir smirked as he caught the fist with one hand. Aratshir countered with a punch across Allister's face. The force

caused Allister to fly up in the air off his father. Allister righted himself and landed, sliding next to his daibo. "This is why you are no son of mine. You are

weak!" Aratshir yelled. "Like I give a fuck." Allister retorted, grabbing his daibo and rushing at his father again. Allister unleashed hell with his daibo, but his

father wielded his battle axe with just as much precision and speed as strength, calmly knocking each of Allister's shots away. Aratshir sharply jabbed out with

the butt of his axe. Allister threw his head back as the blow hit him directly in the nose. Aratshir followed up mercilessly, slamming a chop right on Allister's

windpipe. Allister stumbled back, eyes watering and gasping for breath. Unfortunately for Allister, Aratshir is not a man of mercy. Allister felt the air leave his

lungs as a kicked nailed his chest. Allister floated up slightly before being slammed back to the ground. Upon impacting the ground Allister dropped he daibo.

Aratshir smiled as he kicked it away. "A useless weapon for a useless fighter." He mused. Allister pushed off the ground and took of in a sprint at Aratshir.

Aratshir snapped out, grabbed Allister and threw him across the room. Allister righted himself in midair and noticed he was on a direct collision course with

another dynami. As he passed by Allister grabbed onto the dynami's head to slow himself down. Once Allister had stopped flying her sharply snapped the neck

of the dynami. The rage poured into the move cause the dynamis head to do a complete 360. Allister casually pushed the body aside as he walked back

towards his father. Aratshir stood confidently, leaning up against his axe. Allister came to a stop and the two fighters eyed one another. Allister quickly glanced

around the room, noticing his daibo lying just to the right of his father. Allister clenched his fist tightly as it began to emit a dim glow. _"No. Not yet."_ Allister

decided as he released his fist. Allister, instead crouched down and began funneling aura into his feet. Allister pushed off the ground at an incredible speed.

Before Aratshir could react Allister had managed to retrieve his daibo and appeared behind his father. Allister attached a large lightning crystal to the end of

daibo before ramming it into his father's back. The electricity shocked all over Arthur's body, yet he barely even flinched. Aratshir slammed his foot down

behind him, trapping Allister's foot. Aratshir spun himself around on that foot and kicked Allister square in the chest. Allister grunted as he hit the ground

sliding. Allister persistently got right back up again. Allister replaced the lightning crystal with a burn dust crystal at each end. Allister twirled his daibo around

in his hand, activating the dust and lighting the two ends of the daibo on fire. "Come, show me the fire that burns inside you." Aratshir taunted. Both warriors

charged at each other, clashing weapons. Allister and Aratshir exchanged blows constantly, hitting one another over and over. Eventually though It was

apparent that Allister was beginning to lose pace. "Time to step it up." Allister whispered to himself. Allister waited for his father to swing for his head. Allister

slipped right under the blade and compacted his daibo. Allister funneled his aura into his fist as he began hammering on his father's chest. Aratshir tried to

stand strong, but even he was being pushed back by the relentless onslaught of Allister's moves. 20-30-50 punches later and Allister was still swinging away

at his father. Panting, Allister finally stepped back to see what kind of damage he had done. "Shit." Allister griped as Aratshir laughed. "You are truly the

pathetic son I disposed of. Ending your life with be nothing more than a mere formality." Aratshir mocked, gesturing to his own chest, which was barely even

bruised. Allister stepped back and raised his hands defensively. Aratshir stalked towards Allister, an arrogant smug plastered across his face. Aratshir viciously

lashed out at Allister. Allister stumbled backwards, using his aura to defend against his father's attacks. As Aratshir pressed his assault on Allister, Allister

bided his time hoping an opportunity would present itself. The opportunity finally arrived when aratshir threw out a kick. Allister reached out and grabbed his

father's leg. Allister pulled as hard as he could to pull his father in close. Allister then filled his hands with aura and deliver a crushing double palm strike to

Aratshir's ribs. Aratshir actually felt his feet lift off the ground slightly as he slid backwards. Aratshir looked incredulously at his side. "I don't plan on dying

here. Father." Allister said, the last word oozing with sarcasm. "You little shit." Aratshir insulted as he watched Allister approach him. The two dynami met

head to head midway in some impromptu wrestling match. Each trying desperately to throw the other to the ground and gain and advantage. Allister could

feel all of his muscles crying out the longer they carried on. _"This was a mistake. I'm still no match for him physically."_ Allister thought, focusing intently on

holding his ground. Allister's focus was broken suddenly, as his father hoisted him in the air. Allister watched as his father let him fall on his own back,

slamming Allister down behind him. Allister let out a sharp yell at the impact. As Allister went to sit up a fist crushed Allister's chest like a wrecking ball.

Allister was slammed back down to the earth, coughing. Allister began groan and cry out in pain as Aratshir began curb stomping his son relentlessly. Allister

reached out and managed to get a hold of his father's foot. Allister got back to his feet and tossed his father to the ground. Allister tentatively pressed on his

ribs, fortunately finding that none had broken. "Well you certainly are of Dynami origin, that's for sure, you persistent pest." Aratshir conceded, as he rose

from the ground. "I aim to please." allister said, getting on his father's nerves. "Only your death will please me." Aratshir noted. Allister chuckled. "What made

you such a tight ass. Did grandmother not give you enough hugs. Did your father hit you?" allister asked. Knowing the answer, yet not caring. "Of course not.

That what makes us such great warriors. There is no family. There is only combat and providing the next generation of combatants." Aratshir stated.

"Producing the next generation of combatants. My God. With pillow talk that bad no wonder you're such an angry motherfucker. You must be made that

mother has stopped sleeping with you." allister stated. "Do not speak about that which you do not know." Aratshir warned. "What I do not know! Anybody can

tell that romance is not one of your strong suits. Maybe you just bore mother with all your holier than thou great warrior rhetoric, cause I know for sure that if

I have to listen to you call me apathetic child one more time I might just roll over and have me a little nap. Wake me when you're finished." As Allister

concluded he smiled to himself. Pleased as how his plans to push his father's buttons had gone swimmingly. "You will die today, and by my hands. I will tear

that insolent tongue out of your mouth and crush your hopes… along with your bones." Aratshir said with a deadly quietness. Allister rolled his eyes and

casually raised his guard. "Fuck." Allister's eyes immediately widened. Aratshir had nearly instantly closed the gap and had gripped Allister by the face hard.

As Allister felt his father's grip tighten her was eventually forced down to his knees. "Bow before me, and wither and die." Aratshir said. At this moment

Allister knew he had fucked up… badly. Aratshir continued to squeeze Allister's face until he heard the familiar sound of bone crunching. Allister screamed out

as he felt his skull being crushed. Aratshir lifted Allister back up to his feet, where Aratshir reached out and with a quick snap broke Allister's jaw. Aratshir

pulled back and slammed his fist on Allister's collar bones breaking both of them. Aratshir gripped onto Allister's shoulders and squeezed until they both

popped out of their sockets. Aratshit grabbed Allister's robes and lifted him into teh air. Aratshir let out a roar as he slammed Allister's back down on his knee.

Allister cried out in absolute agony as he felt his spine shatter. Aratshir lifted Allister and slammed him down again, shattering another set of vertebrae,

laughing. Yang was was unconscious at the edge of the arena, still recovering from her fight, when Allister's harrowing screams woke her. Yang immediately

sat up,looking around. Yang felt time stop as her eyes took in the sight of Aratshir walking around Allister, breaking each bone in his body. Tears fell from

Yang's eyes as she started to run for Allister. Yang screamed in sorrow as Master Kogua held her back. "LET ME GO! I need to go help him!" Yang pleaded.

"You cannot help him. You're still hurt. And this battle means more to Allister than anyone thinks. He's killing his own father. I know he may hate Aratshir but

to kill one's father so willingly is no easy task. This is something he needs to do by himself." Master Kogua explained. "He's dying though." Yang argued, her

voice fading. "Despite that we need to trust him. I'm sure he's not done yet." Master Kouga said, reassuring Yang. _"I sure hope you do"_ Master Kouga

clenched his fists in intense anger as the hidden camera picked up Allister fight. "C'mon AL. This isn't where you die." Darron pleaded with the

screen. Suddenly Darron was plagued with a massive headache. "AH." Darron cried out. Darron looked behind him at the massive black sculpture he had

created nearly 50 feet tall. Darron grit his teeth and continued to build the tower out of his semblance while trying to ignore the pain as best as possible. "If I

won't die, then you won't either." Darron declared.

Allister had stopped screaming what seemed like eons ago. Aratshir had been extremely meticulous in making sure that every single one of Allister's bones

were broken. Arms, legs, ribs ,fingers, toes, neck, back, skull. These and more were mercilessly crushed under Aratshir hatred. Allister lay a writhing mass of

raw pain. Tears stung his eyes. Allister could feel the internal bleeding and his consciousness slowly fading. _"C'mon. Get up."_ Allister begged his own body.

Alas, Allister's body was in no condition to even breath properly. _"Heh. Fuck this. Maybe I really never had what it take to be a dynami. No wonder they tossed_

 _me to the curb. Maybe I should just die here."_ Allister thought, then laughed. _"God, Darron would probably kill me himself if he caught me thinking or saying_

 _that. And Yang would prob…"_ Allister thoughts trailed off at the thought of his lover's name. _"Right. Death isn't an option is it. Not while she's alive."_ Allister

thought, the decision made.

Aratshir was walking away contently with what was the suspected corpse of his disowned son. Suddenly, Aratshir felt the ground begin to shake. "Fuck."

Aratshir murmured to himself as he turned around. Aratshir sighed upon laying his eyes on Allister. Allister had risen from the ground, a dangerous, yet

comforting and brilliant light surrounded him. Allister stretched his body, snapping all of his bones into place, while the white light seemed to erase the

wounds. Aratshir stared on in utter surprise as Allister looked exactly like new. Alastair finished cracking the last of his new bones before smiling at his father.

 _"Shit! That took up way too much energy. Can't do that again."_ Allister thought nervously, while keeping a calm exterior. "Now it's for real." Allister declared.

Aratshir laughed. "Come!. I will crush you as I already have." Aratshir challenged. Allister tightened his fist and they began to glow with the same brilliant

white light. Allister dashed forward, prepared to swing at his father. As Arathshir move to block the punch Allister opened up his other hand, firing a beam of

light a his father. Aratshir ;et out his first grunt of pain as the beam caused him to slide backwards. Immediately Allister had generated spheres of light in his

hands and began throwing them rapidly at his father. Allister's father raised his arms to defend against eh light, but with each successive hit Aratshir could

feel the skin on his forearms begging to be burned. Aratshir unsheathed his battle axe again, which he had sheathed prematurely, thinking Allister was dead.

Aratshir used the axe to deflect some of Allister's light before charging at Allister.

Allister smirked as his father approached. Allister ducked under the fist swing and sent a light fueled uppercut to his father's chin. Aratshit stepped backwards

before spinning around and swinging out with his battle axe. Allister jumped over the second swing and kicked his father in the nose. Aratshir backed up,

watching Allister warily. "Flash," Allister stated. Allister whole body suddenly erupted in the brilliant white light. Aratshir had to cover his eyes to prevent from

being blinded. Allister took the opportunity to retrieve his daibo and slam it across his father's back. Aratshir grunted as Allister followed up with a shining

palm, right to the small of his father's back. Aratshir grunted again as she stumbled forward to his knees. Aratshir quickly righted himself and glared at

Allister. Allister just sighed. "I really do need the big guns huh." Allister reached out with his hands. "Scales and tail of the dragon." The tattoo on Allister back

began to glow as Allister was once again covered in armor and his trusty lance impacted the ground before him. Allister immediately felt his chest get tight

and his breathing labored under the strain of using such powerful armor. Allister drew his lance from the ground and twirled it. "Well, You're entertaining. I'll

give you that much." Aratshir mocked. "Well if that's all you'll give me, I guess I'll just have to take the rest. Allister stabbed out with his lance repeatedly.

With each stab a beam of light energy flew out of the tip. Aratshir dodged these as he moved in close. Aratshir slammed down with his axe once he was close

enough. Allister, now imbued with his armor, was able to stop the blow with only one hand. With the other Allister thrust forward and stabbed the lance into

his father's side. Aratshir let out a small cry as blood began to seep out of the wound. Aratshir stepped back in disbelief. Allister took advantage of the

situation and pressed his offensive against his father. Aratshir found himself at the mercy of Allister as each of allister's slashes stabs and punches would find

their mark. Allister only stopped striking when Aratshir fell to his knees. "It's over." Allister stated. Aratshir was inclined to agree, but his mind was promptly

changed as he heard a familiar scream. Aratshir looked up to see Waen, being split in two by Ren. Aratshir clenched his fist tight enough to nearly break his

own bones. Aratshir stood in anger, decking Allister. "You scum have killed my daughter. My pride. There is nothing I can do to you that will equate this pain

which you have thrust upon me." Aratshir walked up and simply, yet effectively, slammed his head onto Allister's helmet. Aratshir began smashing Allister's

face relentlessly. Allister tried multiple times to stop the ferocious onslaught, but even Allister lights wasn't enough to deter Arathshir. Eventually the hamlet of

Allister's armor had taken so much damage the helmet disappeared. Allister was totally at the mercy of his opponent. Aratshir kicked Allister's now exposed

face, breaking Allister's skull again. Aratshir reached out and yanked Allister's spear from his grasp. Aratshir didn't even flinch as the spear began to emit a

light which created burns that slowly traveled up his arms. Aratshir reared back and plunged the spear directly into Allister's armor. Allister screamed as the

lance pierced the armor and his abdomen before exiting the armor on the other side. Allister staggered back and coughed up blood. Aratshir walked up and

lifted Allister until the two were eye to eye, inches from each others face. "There will be no mercy. You have taken the only thing I loved in this world. Now

You shall pay. All of you friends, your family, the academy. All will fall by my hand." Aratshir threatened, before a lock of gold hair caught the corner of his

eye. Aratshir looked over to see a sobbing Yang reaching out for Allister. "And I think she might be the last. So I can make her suffer the AGHED FUCK." right

in the middle of Aratshir's threat against Yang Allister reached up, grabbed the head of Aratshir and clamped his jaws on Aratshir's face. Allister tore away a

large chunk of flesh, even Aratshir's entire nose. Arathsir released Allister and both fighters backed up. Aratshir moaned as he covered his face, blood running

down profusely. Allister spit out the chunk of flesh before making his way back towards Aratshir. Allister knocked his father's hands away and grabbed both

sides of his father's head. "Let me clean that for you." Allister suggested. Aratshir was in to much pain to form a coherent response. "Voice of the dragon." a

large beam of white light erupted from Allister's mouth, totally encasing Aratshir's head. All the fighting in the room stopped and turned to watch the brilliant

display of power. Slowly the beam became smaller and disappeared, allowing Allister to breath. Aratshir's head from the tip to halfway down his neck was no

flesh, just perfectly cleaned bones. Allister pushed his father's corpse to the floor and stepped back raising his arms in victory. Suddenly Allister coughed up

more blood, holding on the spear in his body to support him. "That all folks." Allister managed before his eyes lolled back in his head and fell unconscious. The

last thing he heard was Yang screaming his name and he smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**The time has arrived. 1st of all. FUCK YEAH VOLUME 4. I won't be watching it until tomorrow but i'm still as excited as hell. Any way. Don't worry about me. All this hype for volume 4 has my writing on overdrive. Tabue, guest. Your review are always appreciated and your feedback is noted. It's also funny to see some making up their own ship names. Now 1 last thing. I need you guys to do me a favor.**

 **This is really important. I've been struggling since this story began to pick out a perfect ending that this story may one day reach(Yes this story actually has a plan and is not me making stuff up...mostly) But, I literally have been unable to pick one. Now that a pivotal moment in the story that will have a impact later in the story is coming up, I want to see were you guys might want to see this story go. So I did open a poll on my profile. It would be a big help. and honestly I don't mind letting people influence my work to some extent. So please help me out here and go and vote. And don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

" _Shit I can't breath."_ Was the first thought that crossed his mind as Allister regained consciousness. Allister began to thrash about hoping he could get his lungs to

work again. Suddenly, he felt himself being held down by a number of strong arms as something was being pulled out of his throat. As soon as it was out though,

Allister could breathe comfortably. "Where am I?" Allister asked the woman who was now holding the tube. "You're at the hospital. Do you remember why you're

here?" The nurse asked carefully. "Yeah, yeah. I was in a fight. Killed my father. Oh shit!" allister suddenly hit full realization. Allister pulled of the blankets that were

still covering him and removed part of his hospital gown. Just below his lower ribs was a massive scar from where the spear had pierced him. "That's good. You

remember. You were in surgery for 8 hours before we could stop the bleeding. You semblance kicked in automatically though, which really helped." the nurse

continued. Allister looked around, yet couldn't find any of his friends. "Hey where are the rest of the guys?" Allister asked. "They left a while ago. You've been under

for 5 days." the nurse replied nonchalantly. "Damn." Allister stated. "Don't worry I have someone contacting them now. There was this one girl though, pretty, blonde

hair. Was here 24/7 until her friends dragged her out of here. Is she your girlfriend." allister nodded in confirmation. "Keep her." The nurse advised. Allister chuckled.

Suddenly Zade teleported into the room. Zade locked Alastair in a headlock and began to noogie him. "Aye Fucker. So you didn't die this time huh." Zade joked. "Hey

man you got to keep thing interesting everyone in a while." Allister responded. "Yeah, well don't do anything too interesting huh." Max said as he entered the room.

"Hey where the rest of them?" Allister asked again. "They're at beacon. They should be leaving right now. We were already nearby… taking care of something else."

Max responded. Allister looked at the two curiously. Max and Zade glanced at each other and nodded. The both walked out of the door. On his way out Zade motioned

for someone to enter. Allister was now very confused. The woman who entered was gorgeous. She was easily 7'2" Her long white hair reached down to the middle of

her back. She wore a long black dress that really contrasted her eyes, which were also White. She looked to be in her late 40's early 50's. Kinda had that Glynda

Goodwitch feel to her. She pulled up a chair next to Allister's bed and sat down. "Hello Allister." she spoke softly. Allister shrugged his shoulders. "My name is Athena,

and, and um…." She trailed off. "What?" Allister asked carefully. Athena looked as if she were about to cry. Suddenly, she lunged forward and wrapped Allister in a

tight embrace. Despite this being a random stranger Allister felt a strange warmth from this woman. As she pulled away, Athena took a deep breath before saying.

"I'm your mother." Allister stared intently at Athena. "I know it may be hard to believe but I am. I… I just wanted to say I'm so." Athena stopped as she felt Allister

stand up and hug her back. "I believe you. It's just… you seem so different." Allister stated. "Your father, and his family, were always very old fashioned and ignorant

people. But, he was the strongest of us, and the only one of royal blood, which is why the dynami followed him without question. That's also why, when you were

born, that you needed to be removed from the clan. I begged him to let me keep you, to let me train you, to let me make you the strongest person you could be, a

respectable Dynami. Of course, that asshat of a father of yours had you kidnapped and disposed of in the middle of the night. I thought you were lost for 19 years. I

never believed that you would show up to fight against us, but on the side of your father's greatest enemies." Athena explained. "Actually they are the ones who

raised me for a while after I was abandoned." Allister answered. "Well… for what it's worth I'm just here to apologize. Now that I'm the head of the dynami. I wish to

make peace with those from the pulsing fist academy." Athena revealed. "I agree that that is for the best." Allister responded "Oh, I also wanted to bring up

something. I was watching the entire fight between you and your father. You showed no hesitation in killing him. How is that?" Athena asked. "Well it's like you said.

That man abandoned me. Then he had the gall to threaten my friends and the people who actually gave enough of a damn to care for me. It was a no brainer."

Allister explained "I just wanted to let you know that… If you wanted to… there will always be a home for you with us." Athena offered. "I appreciate it.

Wholeheartedly, but I like my place here." Allister said. Athena nodded understanding. "Just know you're always welcome." Athena said. As Athena walked to the door

she was stopped as Allister gave her another hug from behind. "I'm… happy I met you. Mother." Allister said. Athena smiled, choking back tears of joy. "I was here

earlier and I noticed some girl holding your hand intently. Is there anything I should know about." Athena joked. "Nice try. You've been my mother for 2 minutes."

Allister retorted, smirking. "We'll you are starting to get older. Hopefully I'll be meeting my grandchildren next joked as she winked at Allister and left the room.

Allister stood there dumbstruck for a moment before leaning out and yelling after her. "The hell you will! How old do you think I am. You better not be coming back

for years for goddamned grandchildren. The hell is wrong with you!" Allister immediately shot straight as he heard a couple of informative coughes. Allister slowly

turned to see the rest of his friends standing behind him, Yang at the forefront, her face completely bathed in red as she stared at the floor. Allister facepalmed

himself so hard, he nearly knocked himself off his feet. "Well you're looking… healthy." Yang noted stammering. Allister walked over and wrapped Yang in another

hug. Allister could hear Max and Zade snickering. Allister looked up and mouthed "Fuck you." to them. "Allister. Your discharge has been approved. You can go." the

nurse called from down the hall. Allister nodded as the group turned to leave the hospital. "So, things like this happen normally?" Kenneth asked falling into line with

Allister. Allister looked over and noticed the bandages on Kenneth side sneaking out from under his shirt, and the brace which was around his neck. "Not particularly,

good thing you survived this one though." Allister noted. Kenneth laughed. " Atlesian military training program 5 years. I can fight." Kenneth answered. "Ah." Allister

noted before looking over at Yang who seemed extremely well off despite her injuries. Yang's face grew hot again as she realized Allister was staring. IT only took her

a moment to realize why. Yang reached in the front of her shirt and pulled out Allister's cross necklace. "That explains everything, but wait how did you get it again?"

Allister asked. "Well I decided to keep wearing it since you left it in my room after we" Yang stated, but was immediately silenced as Allister clamped a hand over her

mouth. "Ok! Nobody really needs to hear that story." Allister yelled, causing everyone to laugh. "Allister." Ren spoke from the back. "Got it." Allister responded.

Allister released Yang and fell back so that he and Ren could talk. "What's up?" Allister asked. "The academy wants all of us to go and visit tonight. Now that you're

awake. They wouldn't tell me why though." Ren informed. Allister mulled the idea over in his head. "Sure why not right." Allister noted. "Oh, and who was that woman

who was leaving your room right as we got there?" Ren asked. "You'll never believe it. Apparently That was my mother." Allister answered. "Wait wait wait! You're

telling me sexy woman was your mother." Max, Zade, Ren, kenneth, and Jaune all asked in unison. And also in unison, all 5 received a swift blow to the head by one

of the females. Allister laughed. "That's what she told me." Allister stated. "And How would you guys feel about visiting the academy tonight. For what I have no

idea." Allister announced. Everyone looked around at one another. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the girls were already half way down the street leaving the guys

stranded. "We're grabbing Coco and going shopping. See you tonight." Ruby yelled back so the guys weren't totally in the dark. The 6 guys all stood there awkwardly.

"They do realize that this is probably in part going to be a funeral for those who died fighting the dynami." Ren asked. "Nope." Allister responded. "Not one bit." Jaune

agreed. "Totally ignorant." Zade chimed in. "And that's the fun part." Max concluded. "You guys are horrible." Ren said as he threw his hand in the air and walked

away. "So where are we gonna waste time until tonight?" Jaune asked Ren as everyone caught up to the ninja. "No idea." Ren answered. The group sighed as they

wandered off, looking for anything to occupy them until tonight.

 **That night, At the pulsing fist academy:**

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and ENDD sat solemnly at the back of a large gathering hall while the members of the pulsing fist academy finished up their ceremony for the

fighters who had died in the conflict with the dynami. The grandmaster stood upon his pedestal at the front of the room, speaking his final goodbyes. Allister and Ren

were both kneeling patiently next to him. As Grand master Kogua finished, the coffins were honorably carried out of the hall. Once the final coffin had left Kogua

spoke again. "Fellow warriors. Friends. We may have just finished these melancholy rituals, however, tonight is not alone a night of sadness. Wherever there is

darkness there must also be the ight. I would like to start by extending a gesture of gratitude to our friends from Beacon academy, who were instrumental in the

protection of this wonderful establishment." The teams laughed nervously as everyone bowed in their direction. "Oh. it was nothing." Ruby mused. Master Kogua

laughed. "Second. I would like to present Lie ren. For his honor in combat. And his exceptional skill, with the rank of Master." Ren stood up as everyone applauded for

him, yet no one as loud as Nora. Ren walked towards MAster Kogua and bowed before him. Master Kogua reached out and grabbed a sword from the man behind

him. As Ren stood up straight, master Kogua bowed, extending the katana to him. "I know it may seem strange, since this is an academy that specializes in hand to

hand combat, but this blade is made of a special metal that will allow you to channel your aura through it and use all the skills you have learned here." Master Kogua

explained, urging Ren to take the sword. Ren reached out and gently picked up the sword. Ren unsheathed the sword, impressed by its flawless blade and pure

reflectiveness. "You honor me deeply. My thanks are a numerous as stars in the sky." Ren thanked as he stared at his own reflection in the blade. Ren sheathed the

sword and took his seat next to Allister. "Furthermore," Kogua continued. "I know many of you who have been here for a while still remember our dear friend Allister.

Despite his unfortunate departure years ago, llister was one of our brightest, most dedicated students. As such, I have convened with the elders, and we have come

to the consensus that Allister shall be re inducted as a member of the Pulsing fist academy, As well as receive his own title as Master." Allister walked before the

master and bowed, humbly. Master Kogua bowed as well and handed Allister his symbolic sword. Allister replaced himself next to Ren, where the two fistbumped each

other. "Now I would like to say one last thing." Master Kogua announced, "As a result of our recent conflict, There has been a change of leadership within the Dynami

clan. This new leadership has professed a desire for peace between us, ending our long standing conflict. I have wholeheartedly agreed, and so it is my great

pleasure, and honor to say that the fight is over." The room erupted into a roar of applause at the news. "Now go, be merry." The master suggested.

A few hours later everyone was enjoying themselves. Jaune and Pyrrha were dancing rather scandalously along side most of the other students. Ren was reminiscing

with some old friends from the academy, Nora attached to his arms at all times. Zade and Weiss appeared to be arguing over something, which Max dared not get

involved in. Kenneth and Blake were standing off in a corner, looking as awkward as possible as random students and teachers would engaged them in small talk.

Allister was having a discussion with Master Kogua and some of the other elders, Yang standing dutifully next to him. Max laughed, once again finding their difference

in height ridiculous. Max looked around, focusing back on his original task. _"Where the heck could she have gone?"_ Max thought to himself. As soon as the party had

started, Ruby had disappeared into the crowd. Max had been milling through the people, looking for the little rose, but she still managed to evade him. Max shuffled

his way back towards the door to the hall. Max stepped outside, hoping the fresh mountain air would clear his head before he resumed his search. As Max walked in

circles outside the room, he noticed a small roe petal be carried around a corner by a gust of wind. Max eyed the rose suspiciously and turned the corner. Jackpot!

The hall was littered with Rose petals that could only have been produced by Ruby's semblance. Max took off down the trail. The petals led him through a winding set

of stairs and hallways. Eventually, Max was lead to the roof of one of the adjacent buildings. On the far side Max could see Ruby just sitting there. She was dangling

her legs of the edge and Rose petals gently fluttered from her red hood. Max walked over And sat down next to her. "What's up?" Max asked cautiously, Ruby slightly

turned her head away. Max looked out over the edge. It was gorgeous, providing a view of the entire academy, as well as the surrounding mountains. "It's a beautiful

view isn't it?" Max asked. Ruby simply shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Beautiful as you." Max continued. Ruby turned back towards Max, allowing him to finally

see her face. Max managed to mask his sudden shock as saw the tears running down Ruby's cheeks. Max gently reached out and pulled Ruby into his embrace. Ruby

grabbed onto Max's shirt tightly and began sobbing into his shirt. "I-I Killed him. I killed a person. Being a huntress was never supposed to be like this. I thought we

just killed grimm and protected people. Killing other people wasn't supposed to be on the program." Ruby managed to squeak out between the tears. Max tenderly

rubbed his hand in a small circle on her back, calming her. "Nothing is ever as it seems Ruby." Max said. "But why can't it?" Ruby asked defiantly. "It just is that way.

I can't control it. You can't control it. Some days we just need to… go with the flow, see where we end up." Max explained. Ruby pulled away from Max slightly, eyeing

the two large tear stains on his chest. "B-b-but how am I supposed to be hunteress. How will i be able to live with myself if I know I need to kill even more people."

Ruby asked, tears threatening to fall again. "First, tell me why. The me why you killed that one man you did during the mission." Max asked. "I didn't want to. I was

just stopping him from hurting you." Ruby replied. Immediately Max leaned in and pressed his lips against Ruby's. Ruby was shocked at first but slowly melted into

the kiss. As Max pulled away he looked softly at Ruby. "That exactly how you do it. Look at your enemy, imagine him being the one to kill your sister, your father,

me, Weiss, anybody you care for. And you can find it in yourself to continue walking forward. When I fought on behalf of the tournament, all I could think of during

my fight was the possibility of my enemy being the one who would turn around and kill you or any of my friends, and I just couldn't let that stand." Max explained.

Ruby looked down at her hands, contemplating what Max had just said. "I understand. I still don't like it." Ruby said. "Nobody ever likes it. We just do it. C'mon, we

had better get back before other people start to worry." Max suggested. Max stood on the roof a reached a hand out to Ruby. Ruby grabbed on and Max pulled her to

her feet. At that same instant Ruby pulled down on Max and pulled her lips to his. "Thank you." Ruby whispered. Max smiled down at her. "Let's go." Max insinuated.

Ruby grabbed his arm and the two turned to leave. As they came down from the roof the trail of rose petals was no where insight. "Uh. Do you know how to get

back?" Ruby asked. "Oh shit." Max declared. The two looked at each other and started laughing, looking for the way back.

Darron stood bloody, beaten, and half dead. Darron swayed back and forth, doing his best to maintain his balance. Darron reached up and wiped some blood away,

that had run down his forehead to his eyes. Darron blinked quickly, clearing his vision, and refocusing it on his opponent. Ironwood stalked around Darron, like a

predator preparing for a final strike. Ironwood had removed his shirt, leaving his robotic enhancements exposed. Darron instinctively reached down for his blade. As

his hand grasped empty air, however, Darron sighed. Darron had managed to forget that he was only standing there in a pair of black boxers, his weapons and

clothes totally confiscated from the start of the fight. Ironwood took Darron's sigh as a sign of weakness and rushed in for the win. Ironwood cocked his robotic arm

back and swung hard at Darron. Darron snapped his arm up, blocking Ironwood's swing. Darron dropped to his knee and placed two punches directly to Ironwood's

stomach. Darron stood, and popped up in the air, slamming his foot to the bottom of Ironwood's chin. Darron landed and attempted to follow up with a sidekick to

Ironwood's head. Ironwood reached out, and grabbed a hold with his robotic hand. Ironwood lifted Darron above his head and slammed Darron back down to the

ground. Darron shouted in pain as he felt his bones shake. Darron struggled back to his feet when he felt Ironwood slammed a kick to his ribs. Darron fell flat again.

Ironwood slammed his foot down on Darron's back. "Is this all you're truly capable of?" Ironwood asked. Darron lay motionless, unanswering.

Up in an observation deck Ozpin and Glynda viewed the scene. "We can't let him to this!" Glynda yelled at Ozpin. "We have no choice, his time is up. If Darron doesn't

succeed on this attempt then the point is mute. We gave his 5 days to do it himself. Now it is time for more aggressive action." Ozpin explained. "That is crazy. All

this, and for what?" Glynda asked. "For the safety of everyone." Ozpin answered, calm as ever. Glynda scoffed as she returned her attention back down to the

battlefield.

Darron felt light. Really light. In fact, it felt like he was floating. Darron looked around, but everything was pitch black. "Hello." Darron called out curiously. **"Ah, yes**

 **you're here."** A wicked voice called out. Suddenly, in the darkness, blood red eyes, and crooked smiles of nearly 30 faces all surrounded Darron. "What is this

place?" Darron asked. **"Oh, you don't know. Strange that you wouldn't even understand your own subconscious."** A second wicked voice called out "My

subconsciousness?" Darron asked again **"Yes you fool. We have brought you here. We need to have a discussion."** the first voice commanded. "Fuck you guys.

I will not let you assholes run rampant, not after last time." Darron stated. **"Do not be insolent you little fuck. We just want to help you murder everyone in**

 **your way. Especially general ironass over here."** A third voice argued. "No!" Darron replied sternly. **"I don't think you understand this do you. You either**

 **let us take control so we can kill this guy, or you get up and kill this guy. Unless, you want him to kill you."** The second voice pointed out. "Maybe I would

rather die. Would certainly put a damper on your day." Darron replied sarcastically. **"Don't be an ass. If die you won't ever get to see Blake again. Huh."** A

voice pointed out. "Well at least she'll be safe from you fucks." Darron retorted. Suddenly, Darron's subconscious began to shake. **"Fuck! Ironass is trying to**

 **smash are head we need to stop him know."** One voice yelled. "Oh looks like you do need me more than I need you." Darron noted **"Fuck you you will get**

 **nothing."** the voices yelled out in protest. Darron silent, stuck at an impasse with his own demons. Waiting imminent death.

The next morning Blake was quietly sitting in the library, reading her favorite book. Suddenly, her faunus ears twitched ever so slightly as she heard someone

approaching. "Ah Figure I'd find you here." Kenneth noted. "Oh and how's that?" Blake asked. "Dresses in Black, doesn't say much. Honestly, not that hard." Kenneth

laughed, not indicating this was his 3rd guess. "Well, are you going to sit down?" Blake asked. "Uh. sure." Kenneth answered as he took the spot across from Blake.

"What are you reading?" Kenneth asked politely. "A book." Blake responded quickly. Kenneth glared at Blake. "About?" Kenneth inquired further. "A man with 4

souls." Blake responded quickly again. "Why are you so cold to such an old friend?" Kenneth asked. Blake eyed Kenneth curiously, and he flashed her a toothy smile.

At that moment it all clicked for Blake. "No! You're that Kenneth?" Blake asked. "The one and only." Kenneth answered. Blake sat back in her chair in shock,

remembering those time from long long ago.

 **11 years ago**

 _A 7 year old Kenneth ran as hard as he could, His arms pumping and his lungs burning. Kenneth tightened his grip on the bag of chocolate he had stolen( bread is so_

 _goddamned cliche) As shop owner chasing him threw something past his. Kenneth tried to duck into a nearby alley to evade the man. Unfortunately, One of the Man's_

 _associates was standing at the other end of that alley, awaiting him. Kenneth was trapped. The two men began to enclose on him. "You've done it now boy." The_

 _shopkeeper said, grinning maliciously. "Nobody steals from us and gets away." The associate claimed. Kenneth tried to draw into himself hoping to make everything_

 _go away. Kenneth closed his eyes in anticipation of the beating the poor orphan boy would be receiving. "Hey!" A voice called out. Kenneth looked up just in time to_

 _see a boy a year or 2 older than him jump the shopkeeper. As the shopkeeper hit the floor The boy stood above his face and punched down on the shopkeeper. The_

 _associate immediately ran over to assist his boss. Kenneth watched in awe as the boy continued to fend of the two much older, much larger men, as best as he could._

 _Kenneth spun around as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Kenneth spun around and saw a young girl his age. She had amber eyes, raven black hair, and a little_

 _black bow on top of her head. "Follow me." she beckoned. Kenneth decided to trust the girl and the two took off running, leaving The other boy behind to fend for his_

 _own._

 _Once they were a far enough distance away the two stopped to catch their breath. "Thanks for saving me." Kenneth said. The girl smiled at him. "Don't thank me._

 _Thank Darron when you see him. Oh, My name's Blake." She introduced herself. "Kenneth." Kenneth replied. "So where are we going?" Blake asked. Kenneth looked_

 _around, getting a look at his surroundings. "This way." Blake Allowed Kenneth to lead the way back to his orphanage._

 _The two walked until it was nearly dark. "Ah we're finally here." Kenneth said. Blake looked up at the orphanage. It appeared to be a run down hotel, with broken_

 _windows, and paint cracked all over the front. The only security was was rusted chain link fence. As the two approached they gasped. Darron sat on the concrete_

 _steps leading up to orphanage door. Darron looked pretty worse for wear. His clothes were torn in multiple places, one eye was swollen shut, his arms and knuckles_

 _were also heavily bruised, and in one hand a bloody knife. "Darron." Blake called out as she ran to her friend and began inspecting his injuries. "Di-did you kill them?"_

 _Kenneth asked apprehensively, cautiously eyeing the blade. "No no. I had no reason to kill them. Just needed to give myself the upper hand."Darron answered._

 _Kenneth sighed. "Well let's go inside." Kenneth suggested. Darron and Blake nodded and followed._

 **Present:**

"Remember now?" Kenneth asked. "Yeah. I do. I remember that we stayed with you for a while after that." Blake added. "Yep." Kenneth nodded. "Wow! I'll be honest

I never imagined that you would be part of the atlesian army." Blake said. "Yeah me neither." Kenneth admitted. "C'mon let's take a walk." Blake suggested.

Kenneth jumped from his chair and followed the cat faunus out of the room. The two walked all throughout the campus, talking about old times and anything that

came to mind. At one point they stumbled upon the gym, where Allister and Yang were busy competing in some rigorous workout. Eventually the passed by teams

RWBY's dorm, where Zade and Weiss were laying on Weiss's bed, Zade reading a book in his faux posh english accent, and the heiress resting her head on his chest.

Blake and Kenneth also arrived at the school blacksmith, where Ruby and MAx were busy building something. Kenneth and Blake finally finished their impromptu tour

at the cafeteria. By now, despite all the conversation, Blake looked considerably more depressed. "You really miss him huh?" Kenneth asked suddenly. "Yeah. A lot."

Blake admitted. "I'm sure he's fine wherever he is." KEnneth said, hoping to comfort the girl. Kenneth's efforts were cut short when suddenly a bunch of students

started running over to one end of the cafeteria. Naturally curious, Blake and Kenneth followed. When they arrived they noticed that there was some breaking news

report on the school monitor. Eventually the notice was replaced by Vale's leading news Anchor, Lisa lavender. "We come to you with breaking news." The voice of

Vale began. "General James Ironwood of the Atlesian army was admitted into the emergency room at Vale general hospital this afternoon. The general was reported

to have his flesh rendered in multiple locations, multiple broken bones, and massive blood loss. Doctors have informed us that, while he is stable, his condition is still

be monitored very closely. Official military statements indicate that Ironwood was overseeing some live fire exercises in a grimm infested forest when their platoon

was overrun. The general received his injuries while defending fellow soldiers from harm. More on this story tonight. In other news…" The anchor trailed off as the

people began to lose interest. "Shit. I hope the general's ok." kenneth asked. "Me too." Blake agreed, looking down at her feet. She didn't know how, but she knew

that Darron was involved someway, somehow, and that she would find out very very soon.

Glynda and Ozpin stared down at Darron in shock. "What the hell." Glynda stated. Ozpin merely shook his head. "This is why I told James not to underestimate him.

That cocky attitude of his is what caused this." Ozpin stated. Ozpin left the observation room and made his way to the training room, Glynda dutifully following. As

Ozpin entered the room Darron turned to look at him. "That was… impressive." Ozpin stated. Darron nodded wordlessly. "Come I would like to show you something."

Ozpin stated, walking out of the room. Darron rolled his eyes and followed the ever cryptic headmaster. As they walked Darron noticed that professor Goodwitch was

eyeing him cautiously. Ozpin led them through a series of corridors and elevators. Eventually, Darron found himself in a large emerald colored, hallway. It was

illuminated on both sides by torches. Darron noticed that Ozpin was leading them to two metal cylinders that had been set up at the end of the hallway. Qrow was

leaning against the contraption as the group approached. "Why am I here?" Darron asked. "Well, welll. I heard you did quite a number on jimmy." Qrow said

wrapping a shoulder around Darron. "Nice job." Qrow stated. Professor Goodwitch glared at him. Qrow chuckled before backing up. OZpin turned to face Darron

before he started speaking. "We have brought you here, because we need your help." Ozpin stated, seriously. Darron obviously looked confused. "What if I told you…

Magic was real?" Ozpin asked. Darron's eyebrows peaking in interest. "Good." Ozpin continued. "Similar to Allister's holy light, magic has taken a number of forms.

Tell me have you ever heard the story of the 4 seasons. (I think that's what it's called)" Ozpin asked. Darron listened intently as OZpin explained in great detail the

story and the implications it had on reality. Once Ozpin had finished Darron decided to speak. "And so you want me to become the fall maiden, cause I don't think

that's going to be happening." Darron joked. "No, We want you to protect her until we find someone capable of receiving her power. This current generation is

starting to age. We are not equipped to fight the enemies that continue to stalk our shadows. We have come to the consensus that it is time we start training the next

generation of those who will defend the world, and you are the first among them." Ozpin stated. "There's more to this isn't there?" Darron asked, clearly seeing

through Ozpin's words. "Yes." Ozpin sighed. "Should we be unable to protect her, we want you to use your mind's capacity for holding multiple aura's to hide her aura

inside yourself, until, of course, we find someone to give it to." Ozpin explained. Darron chuckled. "And if I want no part of this?" Darron asked. "Then I'm afraid we

just can't take our chances." Ozpin said. Darron could feel the impressive aura of the top class hunters begin to flow around them. Darron stared Directly at Ozpin,

daring him to make the first move.

 **I know this chapter may have seemed a little disorganized and all over the place. My filler chapters need work and will be worked on, but mostly I hate having more than 1-2 filler chapters. I'm usually a fan of the action, hence the long condensed chapter. Hopefully it didn't affect you too much and I hope your all excited to get right back into the action in the next chapter. Until then.**


	29. Chapter 29

**What's up guys. Sorry for the late update. I was debating in G** **ainesville** **this weekend, so I was busting my ass. Anyway I finally got some time and am ready to post the next chapter. Ginger, thanks again for the praise and advise. However, I'd really appreciate it if some more of you would leave a review or even a PM that tells me what you think. I know there are at least 12 of you who read this story, so if 5 of your could leave a review that would be most appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **2 days later**

Allister awoke this morning with a yell… and a thud, as he rolled off of Yang's bunk. "You know, this is probably why you should sleep in your own room." Weiss

chastised. Allister stared up at Weiss from the floor. "Well Maybe I should just tie myself to the bed then." Allister retorted jokingly. "I'd be happy to help with that."

Yang answered, almost too earnestly, from the top bunk. Allister laughed before rolling over and standing up." Well I'm gone." Allister said. Allister meandered over to

the door and slipped out, not giving a fuck who saw him. Weiss shook her head and turned towards Blake. "So, we didn't see you around much yesterday. What did

you do?" Weiss asked. "Not much. I was just hanging out with Kenneth. Talking about old times." Blake answered, with a yawn. "And how late were you two out?"

Weiss asked again. "Yes we were out fairly late but that's irrelevant. MOM." Blake sarcastically responded. "I just want to make sure everyone is ok." Weiss defended.

"Weiss please be quieter. It's still early. "Ruby complained. "Beside's classes don't start for a while anyway." Yang agreed. Weiss looked over to her clock and saw

that is was still 5:30 in the morning. "Oh," Weiss gasped. Weiss walked back over to her bed and threw herself on it, hoping to also take advantage of the extra time

to sleep.

A few hours later, the girls sleep was interrupted again. This time, Kenneth came stumbling into the room, looking like absolute hell. Kenneth stepped into the room

before collapsing against one of the desks. "Kenneth." Ruby called out before rushing to his aid. The rest of team RWby was quick to follow. "What happened." Yang

asked genuinely concerned. Kenneth reached out and grabbed the front of Weiss's nightgown. "You've got to help me. PLEASE! Hide me or something. They can't find

me. They're fucking crazy." KEnneth said. "Who?" Blake asked. "Team ENDD. They woke me up this morning for some 'training' I don't know how the hell they're not

dead." Kenneth continued to ramble, hysterically. "Ah there you are." Kenneth screamed as Zade entered the room. "Oh get up you big baby. You'll be better for it."

Zade said. Against all protest Zade reached down and grabbed Kenneth before teleporting away. "Well that was awakening." Yang stated. "But I'm not sure I'll ever

be able to sleep again." Ruby continued. The four girls stared as the feathers left behind by Zade's semblance floated softly to the floor. Suddenly, Jaune and Pyrrha

came bursting into the room, weapons drawn. "We heard one of you girls scream. Is everything alright?" Jaune asked. "That wasn't us. That was Kenneth." Yang said.

Jaune looked aghast. "Why would Kenneth scream like that?" Pyrrha asked. "Apparently, Kenneth doesn't fit with ENDD's training regimens." Weiss elaborated. "Ah."

Jaune understood. Jaune placed his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder as the two left the room. "Fuck this I'm taking a shower." Yang declared, walking off." The rest of team

RWBY shook their heads before starting to clean up the numerous feathers covering their floor.

The rest of the day was a lot less… exciting. Teams ENDD, RWBY, and JNPR all sat in the middle of whichever class they attended, while the other students sat in a

long circle, leaving them stranded like an island. In combat class, every other student vehemently denied any offer to fight one of the 3 teams. While the rest of them

tried to brush it off, Allister was noticeably starting to anger. It was at the school cafeteria where Allister totally lost his shit. Allister stood up and stared at all the

kids. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and ENDD were stranded in the middle of the cafeteria while everyone sat around the edges, eyeing them carefully. "What!?" Allister yelled.

"What the fuck?" Zade and Max simply placed their hands in their palms. "What the fuck is everyone's problem?" Allister demanded. "Maybe it's because you guys are

fucking psychopaths." A familiar female voice called out from the side. Allister turned to see Chelsea standing before him. "Oh, It's fucking you again." Allister

growled. "Yeah its me. You guys shouldn't be suprised everyone is nervous as hell to fight you. All hunters in training mission reports become part of the public

record. We've all seen what your team, what You did." Chelsea yelled. "What I did was what I needed to do to keep others safe. I don't just mindlessly kill people for

my own pleasure." Allister responded. "Don't you?" Chelsea implied. "And what the fact is that supposed to mean. Honestly, What the fuck is your problem with us.

We; never talk, we don't have any classes together, why the fuck do you give us such a bad rap, for fucking killing bad people, that literally is our job, to kill bad

people." Allister retorted. "But, you don't just kill bad people." Chelsea answered. By now their little debacle had attracted the attention of everybody in the room.

"Who, Who the fuck have we killed that hasn't 1: Tried to kill one of us. 2: Ben some type of horrific monster, or 3: a grimm?" Allister asked incredulously. Angry

tears streamed down Chelsea's face. "You fucks killed my father." Chelsea seethed. Allister looked stunned. Everyone in the room cringed as Allister just got verbally

bitch smacked. Allister turned towards Max. "Did we?" Allister asked. Max placed Titan's briefcase on the table and began looking through Titan's memory. "Wait… Oh!

Yeah this was us. You don't remember this one?" Max stated. Everyone glared accusingly at Allister. "Remind me." Allister said. "Uh, I'm not sure that's the best idea

with her here." Max answered. "I can take it." Chelsea said. "Show me your hypocrisy." Max shrugged. Max continued typing on Titan, and soon a 3d holographic

image appeared for all to view

" **Mission log # 376"**

 _Team ENDD gathered around a campfire deep in the forest. While Allister, Max, and Zade cooked some raw animal over a fire, Darron sat reading some file. "That a_

 _new job?" Allister asked. "Absolutely. Work work work!" Zade answered. Darron smirked and nodded. "This one is going to suck." Darron stated. "Why?" Max asked._

 _"You'll see." Darron added morosely, Allister, Zade, and Max looked at each other worriedly._

 _Suddenly the video fell to static. As it returned Team ENDD was standing in front of a small suburban house. "This is the place." Darron stated. "Xavier heessen."_

 _Zade and Max walked up to the door. Max revealed a small screen and waved it across the house. "No alarm system's detected. Xavier isn't home either." Max stated._

 _"Move." Darron commanded. Zade immediately disappeared. Zade reappeared as he opened the door from the other side. Team ENDD silently entered the house._

 _Zade quietly moved towards the stairs. At the top Zade began inspecting each room. The first room was a simple disjointed bathroom. Next, Zade looked through a_

 _door to reveal a bedroom. Zade silently entered the room. The moonlight bouncing off the blue walls made the room look serene. Zade looked upon the bed in the_

 _room at a young chelsea. Her hair draped across her face. (this shit is getting creepy quick) Zade bent down and slightly brushed away the hair in front of her face._

 _Zade managed to get a close look of her face without waking her. "Darron, I got nothing on the daughter." Zade whispered into his scroll. "Fuck. we need to find_

 _something. We are not killing this guy unless we get some damned proof." Darron spoke back through the scroll. Zade stood up and continued to search the upper_

 _floor. A few minutes later Zade's scroll activated again. "Yo, I got something." Max's voice came through. Zade teleported downstairs. The four grouped in the house's_

 _study. "What?" Allister asked. MAx pushed on the bookshelf. The bookshelf slid back to reveal a drop down. Darron, without hesitation, jumped down the hole. Team_

 _ENDD chuckled as they followed their leader. All laughed immediately stopped when they reached the bottom. The basement was a pure abomination. Mutilated_

 _bodies of faunus lay all over, in pools of their own blood. Others were hanging from meat hooks. Numerous tables and other torture devices were scattered_

 _throughout the room. "What the fuck" Allister stated, walking around the horrendous sights. Suddenly, Darron took of bolting across the room. The rest of the team_

 _followed after him. Darron made his way towards a surgical table at the back of the room. Laying upon it was a young boy, naked, and with both of his legs and arm_

 _surgically removed. Darron stared at the boy with pure sorrow as he coughed weakly. "Help me." the boy called out. Darron draped his coat over the boy gingerly._

 _Darron pulled the boy close to his chest. "I want my mommy." The boy cried out. Darron Just held him closer. "Shh, I'm here. It's going to be ok." the rest of team_

 _ENDD could barely contain themselves, The boy was barely 7. "I'm cold." The boy complained, growing weaker. "Shhh, don't speak." Darron said. Darron continued to_

 _comfort the boy and even began to sing a little lullaby. Hush now my baby_

 _Hush now my love_

 _The angels are watching_

 _From heaven above_

 _They know that I love you_

 _They know that it's true_

 _I'll stay here beside you_

 _Whatever you do_

 _When I wake beside you_

 _I feel like I shine_

 _I wish you forever_

 _And ever be mine_

 _A new day tomorrow_

 _When you open your eyes_

 _You let in the sunshine_

 _And all darkness dies_

 _Blake felt her eyes water as she recognized the song as one Darron used to sing to her whenever she would be sad and missed her father._

 _As Darron's song ended he looked down with sorrow at the lifeless boy in his arms and began to cry. The rest of the team stared somberly. Darron gently laid the boy_

 _down and put his coat back on._

 _The video crackled again and it showed Xavier stalking down the street on a late rainy night. Xavier quickly turned into the alleyway to try and avoid some of the rain._

 _Xavier immediately felt himself slam into something hard. Xavier looked up at the daunting figure of Titan. Suddenly, Darron's blade ran through Xavier, piercing out_

 _the front. Zade, with a quick flick of his wrist, severed Xavier's arms. Allister ripped off Xavier's head from behind. Allister threw the head to Max, who caught it and_

 _smashed the head. Team ENDD disappeared into the night and the video log ended._

Everyone sat in perpetual shock. The stun was borked and Chelsea fell to her knees, bawling. Allister moved, cautiously, to comfort her. "I had no idea." Allister

whispered. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Chelsea screamed as she slapped Allister's hand. Chelsea turned and raced out of the cafeteria, leaving a trail of tears

behind her. "Fuck!" Allister shouted as he kicked over a nearby table, and raced after Chelsea. Max and Zade just sat there totally not awkward. Kenneth and team

JNPR just continued to stare. Weiss, Yang, and Ruby had engulfed Blake in a massive group hug. Zade stood up and addressed the rest of the students. "Yes, we may

have been killers before we became hunters. But we do not mindlessly slaughter. Just as everyday people, fear these corrupt and horrific individuals, Those

individuals fear us. We travel, not for the money, obviously not for the fame, we did what we did to purge this world. To rid it of those who harm others and attract

the grimm. I implore you, do not blindly judge us by the face of our actions, Look at our hearts. Look at why we did the thing we did and to whom. I sincerely hope

you can find it in yourselves to accept us." Zade spoke, eloquently. The other students began to whisper among each other. Zade sat next to Max, with a smirk on his

face. "I think you made an impression." Max said. "Hopefully it was one enough." Zade responded.

 **Later that night:**

Chelsea tucked herself away on the roof of one of Vale's dust shops. She curled up into a tiny ball as her tears fell. As she sat there in silence she failed to notice

Allister slowly walking up to her. "You're a hard girl to find." Allister stated. "What do you want?" Chelsea Asked, mumbled. Allister could hear the sadness in her

voice. "Look." Allister said softly. "I'm sorry. About everything. I didn't know that we had killed your father, and I certainly didn't to bring up such a dark past in front

of you." Allister said. Chelsea kept her face hidden and ignored Allister. Allister sighed. "I know this is obviously tough, having to learn about your father in this way. I

just want to tell you… That I understand what you're going through. " Allister said. Chelsea looked up at Allister with bloodshot eyes. "How could you possibly

understand?" She choked out, through her tears. "Because, you're not the only one who's father is a monster on the inside." Allister answered. Chelsea looked at

Allister sternly, trying to determine whether or not he was lying. "I'm sure it wasn't mentioned in the official mission report." Allister continued, "But, the leader of

that enemy faction we killed… was my father. I stood there and murdered him. It sucked. That's all there is to say. Learning that you have the blood of some human

atrocity running through your blood can never feel good. My father wished to destroy everything I had managed to build on my own without him. And I would gladly

go to hell and back before I ever let him. Still, Killing your father, or even having a father die… is like losing a part of you that you'll never get back. I'd never tell

anybody this but, even today, I still wonder what it would be like to live a normal life with him and my mother. I guess I'll never get that chance." As Allister

continued musing, he had sat down next to Chelsea. Allister suddenly stopped, when Chelsea rested her head on his shoulder. "To be totally honest." Chelsea began.

"I'm not even mad at you for killing him. I saw what was on the video, and ,despite how much I may want it to be false, deep down I know it's real. My father

deserved what he got. I'm just mad that he lied to me. Pretended to be the nicest father a girl could ask for. That he hid his true form from all of us." Chelsea said.

Allister pulled Chelsea in tightly. "Then just do what I did, find a new family. One that will never abandon you, never give up on you." Allister said as he stood up.

Allister reached a hand out to the sitting Chelsea. "And you could do me the honor of letting me be the first person in that family." Allister asked. Chelsea stared at

Allister's hand for a moment before reaching and grasping onto it. Chelsea wiped away her teams. "Friends." She asked. "Friends." Allister confirmed. Suddenly, both

warriors were knocked unbalance as an explosion rocked the building they were on to of. "The hell." Allister said as the two ran over to the edge. Behind the back of

the building 3 white fang trucks were parked as the occupants were raiding the dust shop below the two. "We need to stop them!" Chelsea declared. Chelsea whipped

out her scroll and called her kusarigama to her side. Allister decided to waste less time and immediately called forth his holy dragon's tail. Chelsea was just about to

jump of the roof when Allister grabbed her shoulder. "We need a plan." Allister demanded. Chelsea signed in defeat. Allister held one palm out in front of Chelsea.

Allister's palm began to glow and Chelsea found herself wrapped in a dim glow. "Holy Dragon's barrier." Allister said. "Use this go out front and distract them. The

barrier will protect you from getting hurt." Allister instructed. Chelsea nodded and jumped off the front of the building. As she landed, Chelsea could see the white fan

members loading up all the dust. Chelsea waited for one to get close to the window before tapping on it. The white fang soldier looked at her and immediately

regretted it as the ball on Chelsea's kusarigama came crashing through the window into his chest. The whitefang soldier flew back and slammed into the shelves,

falling unconscious. The other whitefang members became aware of her presence and began opening fire. Chelsea managed to dance around each bullet gracefully.

Some bullets that were lucky enough to hit her, however, were deflected by Allister's enchantment. Chelsea continued to dance weaving in and out, dodging bullets

and slamming enemies with her ball and chain.

Once the fighting had begun Allister counted to 30. Allister jumped down on the opposite side ot the building. Allister immediately set to work, flipping the white fang

escape vehicles upside down. Once they had been dealt with Allister walked inside the establishment. Immediately, a grunt charged at Allister with a sword. Allister

swiftly and decisively cleaved the soldier in two with his lance. Another Soldier began firing his automatic assault rifle from down the hall. Allister simply tossed his

lance, impaling the soldier. A third enemy rush Allister from his side. Allister merely picked up the footsoldier and choked him until he felt limp. Allister allowed the

body to fall to the floor as he took of in pursuit of the rest of the offenders.

Nearly an hour later the police were finally loading the last of the 20 captured white fang terrorists into police vehicles and the 8 dead ones onto coroner's vans.

Allister and Chelsea Turned towards Professor Ozpin, who was called to come collect his students. "You two did well." Ozpin congratulated the two. "Anytime

professor." Allister responded. "Actually Professor is there something we could talk about?" Chelsea asked. "What is it?" Ozpin responded. "I've decided I want to

transfer to the atlas academy. I want to become part of their military, so I can do more than just fight the grimm. I want to help protect the world from its own

monsters, like my father. "Chelsea revealed. Ozpin nodded, understandingly. "If that is what your heart desires, then so be it." Ozpin admitted. Chelsea nodded at

professor Ozpin, gave Allister one last hug, and walked off to go and prep herself. Alastair and OZpin remained standing alone in the street. "Well I wasn't expecting

that." Allister stated. "Yes, well. You still did an excellent job." Ozpin said. "Yeah, but despite that, why were there so many white fang. This number has never been

seen before." Allister asked. "That is can only mean that our enemies are planing something big and that we must be prepared." Ozpin said. Allister chuckled. "My

team is always here when you need us." Allister stated. " And you've done a fine job as their leader." Ozpin complimented. "You'll make me blush." Allister joked.

Ozpin gestured for Allister to follow and the two began down the street back to beacon academy. "So, What do we know. When are we getting Darron back?" Allister

asked. "Soon, but as of now we have more important missions to attend to." Ozpin answered cryptically. Allister rolled his eyes, followed the professor, and wondered

if he'd ever see his leader, his best friend, again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sup, here is chapter 30. Centurion, if you've made it this far, Hopefully this formatting is better. Thank you for the advice. That's pretty much all I have today. So enjoy, and don't forget to review of Pm with any reviews, concerns, advice, or whatever.**

Yang sat anxiously in team ENDD's room. Tapping her foot up and down as rapidly as her heart

was beating. "I mean It's late. IT's almost 10:30 And Allister still hasn't come back from Chasing that girl has he. I hope he's ok." Yang muttered to herself nervously. Nearly half an hour ago, Weiss and Zade both passed out on Zade's bed. The two were cuddling with each other, foreheads touching. Max and Ruby were busying themselves by working on some project. Blake had curled herself on top of Darron's(Technically kenneth's) bed. Kenneth had resigned to sleeping on the floor. Pyrrha and Jaune decided to sleep in team RWBY's room, at Nora's request. Yang had managed to ignore all of these proceedings, as she stared determinedly at the door, awaiting Allister's return. The knob on the door began to rattle and Yang perked up immediately. As soon as Allister walked through the door, her was pounced upon by a golden tidalwave. "Where were you? You were out really late." Yang asked. "I had to go help Chelsea, you know that." Allister responded. "Yeah, but for hours, That's a little suspicious. " Yang answered. "Wow, I never took you for a clingy one Yang." Allister answered. "I am not. I… just worry sometimes ok." Yang replied sternly. Allister placed a kiss on the top of Yang's head. "OK." Allister answered. Allister walked over to his bed and pulled off his shirt. "And seriously, where the hell were you?" Max asked. "I was talking with Ozpin. I hope you guys are ready, because we could be on a mission soon." Allister stated. Allister flopped himself down on his bed and Yang crawled in next to him, tucking herself into his side. Allister wrapped an arm around Yang and pulled her in closer. Max stared as the two quickly fell to sleep, in each other's arms. Max turned back to Ruby and noticed her staring at Blake. "I feel bad for her." Ruby thought outloud. Max smirked and sat down next to Ruby. "I'm sure she'll be able to manage. Darron will be back soon enough." Max said. Ruby leaned her head against Max's shoulder. "I do hope so. I hate to see her like this." Ruby said, as if on Cue, Blake seemed to sniffle, indicating the sadness of her dreams. "All, will be fine. But, you need some sleep. You heard Allister, work tomorrow." Max instructed. Ruby simply allowed her head to fall into Max's lap. "This is good." Ruby said as she shut her eyes. Max rolled his eyes, amused and laid his head back. Soon the two were as sound asleep as the rest.

The next morning Team ENDD was called into Professor Ozpin's personal office. The 4 boys stood there as Ozpin calmly sipped from his coffee. "How would you feel about a mission… similar to the old days?" Ozpin asked. Kenneth looked slightly confused, but the rest of the team looked a little excited. "What kind of mission?" Zade asked, skeptically. Ozpin chuckled. "Not an assassination, if that's what you're thinking. However, this is a very high risk Reconnaissance operation, requiring you to use all your assassin stealth skills." Ozpin noted. Zade, Allister, and Max all looked at each other. "We'll do it." Allister immediately answered. "Good. "Ozpin smiled. The lights in the room dimmed and the wall windows behind Ozpin were turned into a giant screen. Numbers of images flashed upon it. "Last night. Allister was partially responsible for the capture of a large number of white fang operative robbing a dust shop." Ozpin explained. "You couldn't have just told Yang that!" Max yelled out. "No, I asked him to keep this need to know for the moment." Ozpin responded. "The reason is that these number of white fang operatives in one locations is unusual and unprecedented. Fortunately, we were able to… coerce some information from the captured members. Even though we were unable to get an exact location, we were able to get a general location. Very deep in the wilderness. Nearly 400 miles. Now this may seem improbable but I want to take care of every possible threat. I want to send you to investigate." Ozpin explained. "Seems easy enough." Kenneth stated. "When do we leave?" "In 45 minutes. I must stress, This is merely a reconnaissance mission. Do not engage the enemy unnecessarily, They most likely have high numbers and high organization. They will kill you if you are captured. Stay safe." Ozpin warned. Team ENDD nodded as the four left for their first solo mission.

 **2 hours later**

Team ENDD rushed off of the air ship and dropped thirty feet to the ground. Team ENDD watched as the air ship pulled back off towards the city. "Ok boys. Here's the plan." Allister stated. "The search area is approximately 5 miles in that direction. We are going to split up. Record what you can and we will rendezvous here in approximately 18 hours. GO!" As Allister finished his instructions all four members of Team ENDD bolted off in different directions into the forest.

Allister felt some rocks crunch beneath his feet as he searched the area. The area he found himself in had turned into a large hill. Allister could feel himself being raised higher into the air as he looked upon the landscape. "What the hell." Allister mused. Despite how high he climbed, he couldn't grasp a view of anything. It was all covered by the massive forest at the bottom of the mountain. Allister sighed as he continued searching the mountain. Allister looked over every rock he could find, looking for any indication of white fang Activity in the area. Allister did eventually stumble upon some refined dust which was left laying around. "That's unusual." Allister spoke to himself as he snapped a few quick photos with his scroll. Allister looked around for whomever could have dropped it. Allister searched until he eventually found a large cave. Numerous markings in a language Allister couldn't understand. Allister shrugged and sauntered into the cave, using his semblance to make his hand into an impromptu lamp. As Allister made his way farther into the cave. As the cave deepened Allister started to get more annoyed. "Yeah… There's nothing in here." Allister sighed. Allister pulled out his scroll and looked at the time." And I've already wasted too much time." Allister through his head back i minor annoyance. "Ok nevermind… That's new." Allister said. On the roof of the cave was a small yellow light. Suddenly, the entire cave began to shake. "Oh… and it's not good either." Allister concluded. The entire roof of the cave stood up, revealing a massive stone monster(Totally volume 4… how could I not that thing was so fucking cool). Allister sighed as the monster slammed it's large rock arm down. Allister gracefully backflipped out of the way. Allister jumped up and landed on the Grimm's arm. Allister held on tightly as the grimm began thrashing wildly. Allister climbed up to the joint of the grimm. Allister drew his daibo and places ice dust on the ends. "Woah." Allister yelled out as he ducked under a swing from the grimm's other arm. Allister jammed his daibo into the imaginary joint of the grimm. Allister activated the dust, causing ice to streak down the creature's arm. Allister slammed his daibo into the ice, shattering the entire arm. Allister fell to the ground and rolled to avoid being stomped. "Holy burst." Allister said as he pooled aura into(What the fuck) a shining ball in his hand. Allister heaved the ball, which exploded with brilliant light against the creature, but was ultimately useless. Allister immediately took off running again. Allister grunted as he felt the grimm kick him in the chest. Allister flew into the air. Allister grunted again as the grimm slammed him into the ground. Allister bounced against the ground before spearing the ground with his diabo, slowing himself. Allister stared as the grimm suddenly sprouted a large black skeleton arm. The grimm slammed the arm into the ground and pulled up another large rocky arm. "Son of a bitch." Allister complained. Allister immediately charged the creature.

Allister ducked under a number of swing from the grimm before slamming his daibo into it's leg. Allister felt his bones shake as his daibo bounced off harmlessly. Staying outside of the grimm's range of attack, Allister continued to attack the legs, each hit do little to no damage. "Cut me a break will ya." Allister complained. As Allister moved to hit the grimm yet again, something totally unexpected happened. The grimm jumped in the air. "Fuck." Allister said as the massive foot of grimm came falling back towards him. Allister contracted his daibo and raised both hands, ready for the impact. The grimm landed on Allister with massive force. Allister yelled as he body strained against the immense weight. The ground beneath Allister was starting to crack. Allister heaved as hard as possible and managed to throw the grimm's foot off. Allister jumped up to the point where he was staring the Grimm in the face. Allister drew a fist back, but was cut off as the managed to upper cut Allister. Allister flew high into the air, nearly touching the clouds. The grimm quickly climbed to the top of the mountain, awaiting Allister's descent. Allister righted himself in midair. "Hehe. you're loss." As Allister started to fall, a cone of white light became to surround him, making Allister look like a meteor or shooting star. "Holy crusher!" Alastair exclaimed as he kicked out with his foot at the last second, crushing through the grimm's arms, which it used to block, and crushed the mask on the grimm's face. Allister landed perfectly as the grimm dissipated from within the rocks. Allister looked around, enjoying the view from the top of the mountain. "Not bad." Allister said. As Allister turned to look out the other way his face dropped. "But that is."

Zade pushed through the bushes as he ventured deeper into the forest, "Shit. "Zade griped as a stray branched snapped out and left a shallow cut on his forehead. Zade used his aura to heal the injury while he continued walking. Zade allowed his aura to expand from his body, trying to search for signs of life nearby. Despite Zade's best efforts nothing wanted to reveal itself. Zade continued walking until he happened upon a massive tree. Zade looked up impressively. Zade immediately teleported to the first branch and began climbing from there. About halfway up the tree Zade started to notice some small pieces of metal had implanted themselves in the tree. "Ok, that shouldn't be here." Zade said, collecting evidence. Curious, Zade continued to climb the tree. As Zade reached the top he was shocked to see a destroyed Airship stuck in the branches. Zade teleported onto the wing of the ship. Zade nearly lost his balance as the ship began to shift under his weight. "Need to watch my step." Zade warned himself. Zade carefully dropped inside the ship. The stench was the first thing to hit Zade. Zade gagged as the smell of the multiple mutilated bodies on the airship. Zade could only tell that the corpses were human in some manner is that they were on an airship and that there were shreds of clothing all over. Zade was a little bit more consumed by the massive amounts of dust and weaponry that were stock piled on board. "Who the hell and what the hell were they planning with all of this." Zade wondered. Zade stepped up to cockpit. Fortunately, one of the pilots wasn't mangled to horrible. Zade removed the man's helmet, revealing a set of fox ears. The body slumped forward. On the back of the faunus clothes was the white fang symbol. "Well this is certainly indicative of something." Zade concluded. Zade's search of the cockpit was soon interrupted by a low growling sound from behind him. Zade sighed as he turned around. On the other end of the ship were three Beringels. "So this is your tree huh." Zade stated. The beringels just growled back. "Well… consider this your notice of eviction." Zade teleported behind the beringels. Zade swung his dual scythes, latching to the beringels back. As the other two beringels lunged at Zade, he teleported away, leaving behind a cloud of red feathers, which promptly exploded. The explosion knocked all three beringels back but didn't really hurt any of them. The beringles charged at Zade again. Zade teleported in front of the first Beringle, poised to cut it in half. However, the second beringel swung in from the side and Kicked Zade in the side. Zade let out a sharp grunt as he flew through the branches. Zade quickly teleported to stable ground, the beringels in hot pursuit. Zade jumped from branch to branch formulating a plan. Zade smirked as he looked back at one of the Beringels. As the Beringel tried to make a rather large jump, Zade teleported and sliced the branch the beringle was aiming for. The beringle began falling down between the branches. It tried to reach out but was unable to get a grasp. Zade teleported to a branch far below it and waited. As the breingel reached Zade's height, Zade swung up mightily with his scythes. The added force from the fall cause the blade to pass clear through the beast, killing it. Zade looked up at the other two beringles. Zade teleported, landing a kick to a beringels chest. Zade slammed his scythes into the gorilla's shoulders. The beringel roared out in pain. Zade pulled his scythes hard, creating large slashes in the beringel as the blades came free. The beringle gave on last roar as it died, falling over the edge, it's body dissipated before it hits the ground. Zade was too distracted watching the fall to realized the beringle coming in hot. The beringel slammed a fist into Zade's back, causing him to fly forward and to lose his grip on his weapons. "Fucking fucked fucker." Zade cursed as he heard his weapons fall. Zade immediately drew his two smg's. As Zade turned around he was suddenly, punched in the face by the beringel. As Zade began falling he quickly teleported, landing on the gorilla's shoulders. Zade placed his gun barrels against the Belingel's eyes and opened fire. Zade fired until the grimms head was entirely obliterated. Zade reloaded his guns before teleporting to retrieve his scythes. Zade jumped to the ground before walking off into the jungle. "Me tarzan, king of jungle. You ape, dead bastard." Zade mused, please with himself.

Max currently stalked carefully near a river system he had discovered. Titan's cloaking technology rendered him invisible. Max followed the river system as far as he could. Eventually Max reached a large lake. As Max circled the lake, there was no information at all that could be considered useful. Max sighed frustrated. "Why not right." Max said out loud, obviously finishing some internal conversation. "Titan, please access aquatic mode." Max requested. Titan immediately responded by activating Max's homemade containment dust and equipped Titan with all underwater equipment and weaponry. Max began walking into the lake. Max noted that the was was very murky. Limiting his sight capabilities. Once max reached the bottom, 650 feet later, he began searching again. During his search Max found some potential archeological devices but nothing too concrete for his situation. Suddenly, a gleam caught his eye. Max raced over and discovered a modern undercover construction drone. "Cool." Max said as he recorded it. Out of the blue a large mass suddenly brushed up against Max. Max snapped around, but due to the murky water couldn't make out anything. Max turned back towards the drone when a large pair of jaws snapped out from the murkiness and latched onto titan. Max ripped the jaw off and pulled the beast in close, revealing it to be a grimm alligator. Max and the gator wrestled before the gator broke free and swam back out. Max deployed a spear gun and a torpedo launcher. Everything was eerily quiet as Max awaited the next assault. Max could sense it before it happened. The gator swam up from behind and tried to snap at Max's ankle. MAx jumped into a back flip firing a torpedo at the beast. The gator squirmed in pain before swimming off again. "Titan, why is the radar not informing me about this things approach?" Max asked. "I'm afraid that the radar was damaged in the initial assault and will not be operational for 6 minutes." Titan responded. Max sighed. The gator attacked Titan's torpedo arm, latching on an thrashing about. Max responded by punching the gator straight in the nose. Max wrapped his legs around the gator, trapping it. "Titan shock this bitch." Max commanded. Suddenly, Titan's entire hull was crackling with electricity. The gator cried out in pain, yet Max still held strong. Finally the gator couldn't take it and died. Max released the dissipating body. "Well that sucked." Max said as he began to exit the water. About halfway up something else caught Max's eye. A large pipe cut into the lake. Max swam over and looking inside. It was pitch black. Max sighed and began to swim inside.

"Ass mission in an ass forest with fucking ass idiots who want to split up." Kenneth complained, totally lost. "Really, just because I'm a part of the atlas military does not mean I necessarily have done this before." Kenneth continued as he walked about. As the hours passed Kenneth found himself even more annoyed. Out of nowhere Kenneth suddenly heard voices. Kenneth dived into a nearby bush desperate to not be seen. Kenneth peaked out and gasped. A small squadron of whitefang soldiers were stalking their way through the woods. Kenneth decided to trail them. As Kenneth followed the soldier he could overhear their conversation. "I can't wait. The operation is only a week away. We'll finally show those humans that they can't keep the faunus down." One soldier said. "Don't worry about it. We won't be killing anybody if you don't do your damn job and keep the grimm away from this area." the whole squad fell quiet at captain's response. Kenneth followed the soldiers for an hour, Eventually they led to a cliff face. Kenneth watched a hatch on the door slid open to allow the soldiers inside. Kenneth seized the opportunity and slid under the door as it closed. "Whoa." Kenneth noted, as he hid behind some cargo crates. He had entered a heavily polished gray steel hallway. Once Kenneth saw the coast was clear he began to travel farther into the base. Kenneth peaked into each room as he passed it. There were rooms full of weapons, rooms full of dust, and rooms full of computers. Kenneth followed the hallway up a flight of metal stairs. At the top Kenneth noted a heavy steel door at the end. Kenneth began walking towards the room. Kenneth froze in fear as footsteps clanked on the metal behind him. Kenneth looked around frantically for a place to hide. Kenneth began to sweat as the footsteps gradually drew closer. Kenneth finally decided to rush into the first door on his right not knowing what was behind it. Much to the relief of Kenneth it was a large high tech room that was completely empty. The room was covered wall to wall and most of the center with massive dust run Cpu's. " _How the hell were the white fang able to set up such an elaborate base so close to the city. Well, I guess no one ever really comes out this far either."_ Kenneth thought to himself. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Kenneth's head. Kenneth walked over to one of the nearest computers and whipped out his scroll. Kenneth maneuvered some wires and attached the computer to his scroll. Kenneth began downloading all the information he could get his hands on. Kenneth watched in awe as the information flew across his screen. Without warning all of the lights in the room turned red and alarms started blaring. "Fuck!" Kenneth exclaimed. Kenneth detached his scroll and took off running. The hallway was covered in the same red light as the cpu room. "GET HIM!" heard from down the hall. "We found him in the water intake valve." The voice continued, confusion Kenneth. All of Kenneth's questions were answered as Max came barreling around the corner, followed by heavy machine gun fire. Kenneth laughed before falling into step with Max. "Hey ken." Max greeted. "Exciting day huh?" Kenneth nodded as he drew his dual swords. The two turned a corner and found themselves face to face with 4 white fang members. Kenneth ducked under the swords of the first two men and ran them through with his own. Max jumped over Kenneth to defend him from the other's gun fire. Max quickly used his assault rifles to mow down the gunmen. The two continued running, constantly being closed in on. "Do you remember the way out?" Max asked. Kenneth whipped out his scroll and stumbled, looking for a map. "Ah I got ya." Kenneth was interrupted as a grenade exploded slamming them to the floor. The two scrambled to their feet and immediately took off. Max laid suppressing fire as Kenneth lead them to the exit. The two burst through the exit and their hearts dropped. Standing across from them outside was nearly 100 heavily armed white fang. Standing among all of them, Adam Taurus, leader of the white fang. "Are you ready to suffer for your crimes, human scum." Adam asked with almost a sick pleasure. Kenneth didn't want to say it, but he could feel it, even Max was starting to get nervous. "This is… a really big pinch." Max stated, cocking his weapons. "Do we have any choice in the matter." KEnneth asked rhetorically. Kenneth swung his blades, loosening up for the fight of their lives. Their heroic sacrifice was cut short, however, as suddenly something hit the ground between them and burst out with a brilliant light. KEnneth and Max both had to cover their eyes from the shine. The two lowered their arms and realized they weren't anywhere near the base. Allister and Zade stood before them. "That was close." Kenneth sighed, relieved. "No kidding. Did you guys get anything good?" Allister asked. "Yes… and we need to get to Beacon NOW." Kenneth stressed. Allister nodded and pulled out his scroll to call from immediate evacuation. "What did you find?" Zade asked. "I'll tell you on the plane, it's still too dangerous here, but trust me. It could shake us to our very core." Kenneth answered, deadly serious

As the light died down Adam was furious to see that his two intruders had managed to disappear. "Should we hunt them down." A white fang officer asked. "No. they probably already sent their information to the military. We need to accelerate the timetable. 6 hours to lift off." Adam instructed. The officer ran off to obey his orders. Adam fully resheathed his sword and laughed. " _And I hope you'll be there too… my darling."_


	31. Chapter 31

**hey guys. I hope you like long chapters. I've noticed that there has been a number of new followers lately, and I really appreciate you guys. Centurion, I hope that this makes it better(I'm really trying here) and I know it might sound weird, but I am honestly glad that most of the problems you and others have voiced are mainly based on the format rather than the story. Ginger, How could I not add stuff from volume 4, they're so cool. Anyways, Here's the new chapter. I hope you all love it, and review to tell me what you think.**

Team RWBY was suffering. Not physically, but mentally. Without team ENDD to answer all of professor Oobleck's questions, team RWBY

was totally at his mercy. Ruby rested her head on the desk, staring at the clock. Weiss was doing her best to continue take notes, but was faltering, and Blake was just content with simply listening. Yang was… drawing pictures of her and Allister, in a number of romantic, and lewd, positions, totally ignoring the class. The four let out a collective sigh as the bell rang and professor Oobleck stopped speaking.

"Thank God." Ruby yelled out exasperated.

"IT's finally over." Blake stated. The girls quickly grabbed their stuff and ran up to leave the classroom. Once outside they were intercepted at once by professor Ozpin. "Would you girls please follow me." Ozpin instructed. The girls glanced at each other before following the headmaster.

"Hey, What were you drawing in your notebook?" Blake asked Yang.

"Oh, nothing just some pictures of… me and Allister." Yang answered nervously.

"Wow, To be honest I've never seen you this happy." Blake answered.

"Neither have I." Ruby chimed in.

"What do you want me to say. Allister's perfect. He's strong, caring, always there for me. Nobody's ever made me feel that way." Yang admitted.

"That is true. I've never see Yang actually stoop to drawing pictures nervously just because her boyfriend has been gone a few hours." Ruby confirmed.

"Well, I love him and that's final." Yang stated Yang leaned over towards her partner.

"Probably just as much as you love Darron." Yang whispered. Blake's face fell sad at the mention of Darron's name. Weiss swooped in behind Yang and slapped the back of her head.

"See now you made her sad." Weiss scolded.

"No I'm fine really." Blake insisted.

"It doesn't matter, because we all know how Weiss feels about Zade." Yang teased.

"Can we please not do this!" Weiss demanded, her face red.

"We have arrived." Ozpin stated, watching the girls amused. The girls were brought back to focus by Professor Ozpin. The four girls walked into a rather large conference room. At the other end of the room was team ENDD. Yang waved cutely at Allister. Allister winked back but indicated that this was a serious meeting. Team RWBY were shown to their seats. Teams SSSN, JNPR, and CFVY were also present. Team RWBY greeted all their friends until Ironwood cleared his throat. Everyone sat at attention. "

This is the mission." Ironwood began. " early this morning and this afternoon team ENDD performed a reconnaissance mission to the site of a potential White fang base. They discovered something terrifying." The lights in the room began to fade and a projector displayed all of the information. Pictures of large radio towers, the downed air ships, and the inside of the base as well as top secret documents scrolled through.

"We've discovered a white fang plan that intends to launch a full scale aerial offensive against Vale. We want you and a squadron of Atlesian combat robots to thwart them. We don't know how long they've been preparing this or how much firepower they have. That, in conjunction with the grimm implications, will make this a very serious issue." Ozpin explained. The teams all appeared to grasp the situation.

"As a result of conflict between team ENDD and the white Fang." Ironwood stated, angrily, earning him some annoyed stares from Max and Kenneth. "We don't have time to set out a full battle plan, as the white fang have most likely also shortened their time table exponentially. Instead we will be doing a simple breach and clear. You will enter from the front and hunt down the terrorists with extreme prejudice. We also have reason to believe that there are high ranking White Fang officials on the premises, so exercise extreme caution. You lift off in 45 minutes prepare." Ironwood finished. The lights in the room turned one and Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood walked out, leaving the children to their thoughts.

"Well, I guess this is different than getting back on the dammed train." Ruby stated.

"Yeah cleaning up after that really sucked." Coco agreed.

"But seriously how are we going to address this mission?" Sage asked the group. Everyone immediately turned towards team ENDD, specifically Allister. Allister just looked back at all of them.

"What?... oh for fucks sakes. Fine. We shall raise hell. New squads for specific goals. Zade will lead Blake, Sun, Ren, and Fox. Use your speed. Max, run with Ruby, Coco, Neptune velvet. You will act as sniper cover and support. Kenneth, take Weiss,Scarlet, Jaune, and, Pyrrha, use your skill albeit recently developed, To perform high risk tasks. I will roll with Sage, Yatsuhashi, Yang, and Nora. We will be the powerhouse front line, We shall also deal with the more powerful of the white fang units." Allister teams nodded in agreement with their new groups.

The groups split apart into their operation units, to get situated with one another. Sun immediately made a beeline for Blake. "He-he-hey." Sun stammered, getting Blake's attention.

"What's up?" Blake asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know, before the mission, that we're still friends right?" Sun asked, even more nervous than before.

Blake chuckled, "Of course, I know there have been… problems recently ish, but I still don't see why we can't be friends." Blake answered.

"Oh, cool. I mean honestly you're still one of the coolest people I know." Sun replied. Blake raised an eyebrow at Sun curiously.

"You seem different." Blake stated.

"We'll. Promise you won't be mad?' Sun said. Blake nodded. "OK, well you see. After Darron was acquitted, and before he left to… wherever, he may or may not have shown up and kicked my ass. That followed by a brief intervention from my team. And I realized I was totally a dick while we were dating." Sun explained.

"You just got that?" Blake asked, looking stern.

"Had I known I was doing it while dating you I probably would have stopped myself, but the point is. I'm sorry I was an asshat, you are still the prettiest girl I've ever met though. I mean, I would've have said it earlier, but that's the best I could come up with without sounding like a bigger ass. I was waiting so you wouldn't think I was trying to win you back or something, I understand the results of my own actions. Since we're... basically about to go to war, I figured I might as well do it now." Sun had started to ramble until Blake stepped in and hugged him.

"It's cool. You are forgiven." Blake said. As sun set out a sigh of relief, a round of applause started. Sun and Blake looked to the side to see Ren, Zade, and Fox, All applauding them. "Really?" Blake asked.

"Oh totally." Zade responded. "Now can we please get to work." Blake and Sun nodded as Zade began speaking.

Once, each team was finished briefing they made their way down to the school's air field. Ironwood loaded all of the teams onto one airship. "You will be landing roughly 300 meters from the base, you will have 150 atlesian robots at your disposal. Remember, your job is not to capture all of these white fang members, The first priority of this mission is simply to move in and prevent them from executing their plan!" Ironwood as he jumped off the ascending plane. Once the hatch closed, everyone could feel the acceleration.

"Alright, terrorist stopping time." Neptune said.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun." Kenneth agreed. Kenneth and Neptune leaned across the aisle and fist bumped each other. Sun and Blake sat next to each other, conversing. Zade gently held Weiss close as he leaned over to Allister.

"Something about this feels off." Zade voiced.

"I know but we are out of options." Allister responded. Zade sat back, shaking his head. He couldn't tell what, but he could feel that something would blow this mission to shit.

Ironwood walked out of the elevator into Ozpin's office. "Status." Ironwood asked. Glynda glared at the general sharply.

"They are all enroute to the base." Ozpin informed.

"This is the first time ENDD will be involved in a major offensive. Are you sure they can lead?" Ironwood asked.

"Of course, these boys have broken into much harder facilities, and they broke out of your cuffs. Though I do believe Allister may be a little... irresponsible should things get hairy. " Ozpin responded. Glynda held back a laugh, earning her a dirty look from Ironwood.

"I wouldn't worry about them. If anybody, I'd worry about your little pet project who's still looked up down their." Qrow said, walking out from a separate elevator, sipping from his flask."

"He's still not ready." Ironwood demanded.

"Not ready, Bullshit. I just squared off with him. That power is phenomenal. Surely put your ass in it's place. He's capable of calling and dispersing it at will. He still isn't strong enough to defeat me but, He's definitely ready." Qrow argued. Ironwood looked back to Ozpin to make a decision.

"Hmmmmm." Ozpin mused, thinking on the decision.

Everyone was visibly nervous as the airship finally landed, except for Allister, Zade, and Max. As the hatch opened up they were the first to exit. "We are moving! NOW!" Allister called out. The group of huntsmen and huntress broke off into their individual teams. Allister's squad looked confused as Allister just sprinted, in front of the atlesian squad.

"Trust me go." Zade instructed. Allister's team immediately took off after him. As they approached the base Allister saw the door begin to open.

"Drop and Fire!" Allister called out. Allister's squad took the hint and they all hit the deck as fast as possible. All of the atlesian robots and Max's sniper squad began opening fire. The relatively small doorway provided a perfect funnel for limiting White fang coverage. White fang began falling fast, as the robot's approached.

"Stay down and crawl forward.!" Allister commanded. Allister and his squad began to army crawl, disguised while the white fang were busy fighting their robotic adversaries.

Kenneth and Zade held their groups back, far back, They stalked behind Max's squad as they pelted the opening with fire. "What's the plan boss?" Sun asked.

"Hold on. We need to get closer." Zade said. Kenneth nodded, indicating that their team would do the same.

"So...what is the plan?" Kenneth asked. Zade stared at Kenneth."What!" Kenneth yelled defensively. "Just because I'm from Atlas doesn't mean that I've done THIS before." Zade laughed.

"Never said you did. You need to relax, if you fight stiff you will die." Zade coached. Kenneth sighed, annoyed but relaxed. "OK now!" Zade yelled as he jumped forward from their position.

"Huh, fuck GO." Kenneth said. The two teams began racing across the plane, the robots had just about reached the entrance to the cave. "Coco suppress for us." Zade instructed. Coco nodded and began firing like crazy with her death machine. The teams raced into the compound, promptly followed by Allister's team.

"I don't care destroy everything." Allister commanded. The groups fanned into the different hallways. They ducked into every room possible, destroying every piece of equipment they found, and killing everyone who stood in their way.

After nearly 20 minutes of raw destruction. Allister was still leading the fight against some goddamned resilient white fang forces. "Hey Kenneth, Is that the big fucking door you couldn't get in earlier?" Allister asked. Kenneth peaked around the corner they were suppressed behind.

"Yeah." Kenneth answered.

"Then what the shit is behind it." Allister demanded.

"I don't know I couldn't get in there." Kenneth yelled.

"And where the hell did everybody go." Allister asked. Kenneth shrugged.

"Honestly we all got separated like 7 minutes ago." Kenneth answered.

Allister sighed, "Fuck me in the ass." Allister peaked around the corner. 3 white fang mechs stood stout before the door. Another 15 white fang soldiers were trenched in. Allister pulled out his scroll. "Hey Guys. Now that we have affirmed that i've fucked this job at being a leader. I need you all to converge on my location. I am going to rampage the bullshit out of this." Allister called. Allister began sucking air into his mouth at a terrifying rate. Allister turned the corner and released all of the energy. The white beam of pure energy filled the entire hallway. As the beam dissipated the mutilated white fang who were unfortunate enough to not be killed laid traumatized. The students all filed behind Allister.

"Damn." Scarlet stated.

"Oh goody you're here." Allister replied sarcastically. "Could we please stay together and fucking get this damned door open." Allister yelled. Scarlet slowly stepped over to Zade as everyone else stared silently.

"He has… problems doesn't her?" Scarlet asked. "No… he just needs to work on his… calm head in a fucking warzone. But honestly, that is why we have Darron. Allister gets too emotional and angry at times." Zade answered.

"Anyday people!" Allister yelled again. Yatsuhashi and Max ran forward and grabbed a section of the door. All three began to lift strenuously against the weight of the door. "UNDER!" Allister yelled. The hunters and huntresses all took turns sliding under the hole at the bottom of the door. With a final push the 3 hunters managed to slam the door up. The three ducked under at the last second before it slammed down again. "See was it so hard to stay together?" Allister asked. At the lack of response Allister looked up. "Ah fuck." Allister said, visibly annoyed.

The room they had just broken into was a massive airship hanger. Nearly 300 airships packed the room, circling one massive airship. "Well, Lets blow that ship up to." Zade answered.

"Attention, liftoff is to commence in 5 minutes." A pa system announced to the room.

"Shit." Kenneth yelled. Allister just shock his head before running straight at the air ships. Screaming bloody murder.

"See emotional." Zade stated.

"Just kill things." Max finished. The rest of the teams rolled their eyes and advanced on the enemy.

"God I want Darron back." Zade cried.

"I know. Maybe murder will clear your mind." Max consoled his friend. Zade sighed and teleported away. Max turned, shaking his head as he began firing at the white fang.

Darron sat, staring at Amber's body in the container. " _How the fuck did I end up here."_ Darron thought to himself.

" **Well, Whose fault is it we are here."** The voices in his head commented.

" _You assholes."_ Darron snapped back.

" **Regardless. Hey, When we get Blake back. You are totally going to hit that yes"** One voice asked.

"No." Darron answered.

" **Why the hell not. You want to hit that too."** Another voice complained.

"Yeah but the hell am I giving you the satisfaction!" Darron yelled back.

"Well I'd rather not know what that was about." Darron immediately spun around to see Qrow staring at him.

"What do you want?" Darron asked.

"Well, Ozpin and Ironwood just gave me permission to tell you that your team and their friends are currently raiding a Whitefang base and fighting for their lives." Qrow responded. Darron immediately shot up,

"WHAT!" Darron yelled. Qrow chuckled. "This shit's not funny!" Darron continued.

"That why I'm here. Go, save them, do your thing I don't know." Qrow explained, drinking from his flask.

"Dick." Darron said as he pushed past Qrow.

"Godspeed." Qrow called after him.

Allister and the students had managed to board the main airship, and were currently flying at 4000 feet. The students were held up in the cargo hold being pinned down by heavy fire. "How the hell did all the robots remain on the ground." Allister said.

"Ok, calm your emotional ass down. We need to break through their lines." Zade yelled. Allister and Max yelled at each other.

"Ok yeah I suck at this shit." Allister(I need to stop fucking watching archer and writing) admitted.

"Ya think." Zade said. "Max, blow it." Zade commanded.

"Sure." Max responded. Max unloaded a number of rockets from from Titan. Branching through the enemy forces.

"Go, split up and bring this ship down. Zade and I will handle the other ships." Allister commanded. The other students surged forward. Allister grabbed onto Zade's arm. Zade quickly teleported them to onto a nearby ship. Allister immediately lashed out, punching a shocked white fang soldier off of the ship. Zade stepped forward, using his guns to kill the pilots. The airship sharply dropped in altitude. Zade jumped back into the body of the ship, where Allister Was crushing in a man's skull. Zade gripped into Allister's robes before teleporting out of the ship. The two reappeared high above the fleet. The two tucked into stream line positions ready to rain hell.

"Oh man oh man!" Jaune worried. Jaune raised his shield to deflect another white fang sword. He,Pyrrha, Scarlet, and Sage had managed to become surrounded by white fang soldiers. Pyrrha knocked away another sword while Scarlet jammed his cutlass into the man's chest. As the man fell to the ground Scarlet quickly raised his sword to deflect a second attack. Sage had managed hold back a second attacking force with his massive claymore. With a growl Sage swung ,hard. The blade cut clean through 2 soldiers and impacted the wall! As Sage tried to pull the blade out his eyes widened in fear. The blade was stuck in the wall Some white fang noticed this and rushed forward. Jaune immediately took initiative and hopped over Sage sword. Jaune kicked away one lance and slashed open the soldier's chest. Jaune lashed out backhanded with his shield, connecting with a soldier's face. Jaune dropped to his knees and cut down two more soldiers at their knees. Jaune rolled backwards and popped up.

"Thanks." Sage said, as he freed his sword.

"Shit!" Came a cry of pain. Sage and Jaune immediately turned. Scarlet leaned up against the wall, his hand pressed to his side, blood seeping through his fingers. "On of em got me." Scarlet said. Seeing that one of their enemies were hurt, the white fang pushed with renewed fervor. Jaune Sage and Pyrrha did their best but were continuously pushed back.

"Jaune! I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Pyrrha called out.

"We just need to hold on a little longer." Jaune replied. Scarlet sat against the wall, trying his best to shoot at the white fang members. Pyrrha raised her shield to block a white fang attack, but missed another lance, coming in from below. Pyrrha screamed as the lance punctured her shoulder. Pyrrha dropped her sword and fell behind Sage. Jaune and Sage each fought desperately, to protect themselves and their friends. Suddenly a comforting sound rung in both of their ears. It was the sound of Coco's minigun. Jaune grabbed Pyrrha and pulled her to the ground. Sage just dropped flat. The white fang looked confused, for only a moment, before bullets began tearing through them. Any White fang who weren't killed in the initial assault fled for other sections of the ship. Coco and Fox immediately ran forward.

"Are you guys ok?" Fox asked.

"Mostly," Jaune answered as he began inspecting Pyrrha and Scarlet's injuries. Coco and Sage stayed on lookout while Fox and Jaune continued to treat the wounded.

"Well, we are stuck here for a while. Hopefully other are having better luck than us." Pyrrha said.

" You should worry about yourself first." Jaune answered. " _But hopefully they get here soon."_

Kenneth, Blake, and Sun were traversing through the ship, as stealthily as possible. "Max. You have everybody right?" Kenneth asked through his scroll.

"Yeah. I got most of them. You guys just follow that path right along the hull and get to the bridge." Max responded,

Kenneth put away his scroll. The three turned the next corned, startling 4 soldiers. Blake wasted no time using Gambol shroud to slit the first soldiers throat. Sun drew his staff and split it into their nunchuck form. Sun lashed out with them and discharged to shotgun shells, blasting large holes in two soldiers chests. Kenneth rushed forward with his blades, cleanly decapitating the final soldier. "We need to get to the bridge." Kenneth commanded. Blake and Sun nodded before running forward. As Kenneth went to follow them, bullet fire suddenly distracted him. Kenneth looked behind him and saw two white fang soldiers advancing down the hallway. Kenneth used his aura to activate the red dust crystals in his swords. Kenneth aimed his swords and fired off two beams of heat energy. The beams burned directly through the chests of the soldiers. Kenneth smirked as their lifeless bodies hit the ground. Kenneth ran around the corner, and nearly ran into Blake. "Hey what's up?" Kenneth asked, also noticing a shocked Sun. Blake trembled but pointed in front of her. Kenneth looked to where she was pointing and his own eyes widened. At the end of the hallway stood Adam Taurus, leader of the white Fang. Adam stepped forward, his eyes, though under his mask, were fixed directly on Blake.

"Hello, dear." Adam greeted in his dark voice. "How good of you to come back."

Blake stumbled over her words as Adam started to draw closer. Blake gripped Gambol Shroud, ready for a fight. Before she could even flinch, Kenneth had dashed forward. Adam smirked at his challenger. Kenneth opened by swinging both blades at Adam's head. In a sharp movement, Adam unsheathed Wilt and caught, both of Kenneth blades. Adam aimed blush at Kenneth's feet. Kenneth jumped back evading the blast. Kenneth stepped in and began slashing furiously at Adam.

" _I need to help him."_ Blake thought as she began to walk forward. She was interrupted, however, as Sun grabbed her shoulder.

"Stay back. You obviously have some history with him. You'll only get in Kenneth's way if he has to protect you as well." Sun explained.

"No you don't understand." Blake argued. "Kenneth can't win this fight. Adam is too strong."

"Have some faith. Kenneth was chosen to be a temporary replacement for Darron. That should say enough about what he can do." Sun countered.

"Not even Darron has even beaten Adam!" Blake yelled. Sun fell silent, unsure of how to respond. Sun took a deep breath

. "But Kenneth is the best of us, and all we have." Sun responded. Blake looked down sadly, before looking back at her friend and ex fight viciously.

Kenneth slashed at Adam's chest. Adam blocked the blow and kicked Kenneth's legs out from under him. As Kenneth hits the ground, Adam slammed a boot on Kenneth's chest. Adam kicked Kenneth in the ribs and he rolled across the floor. Adam placed his sword inside its sheath. As Kenneth stood up Adam dashed forward, redrawing the sword and slashing kenneth's chest. Kenneth slid backwards from the hit. Kenneth regained his composure and attacked Adam again. However, no matter what kind of moves Kenneth seemed to throw at Adam, Adam always seemed to be one step ahead.

"You are standing between me and my darling. You are a nuisance." Adam stated.

"Well, I have no plans on giving up anytime soon!" Kenneth yelled defiantly.

"Then die." Adam responded. Adam sheathed his sword and ducked under a swing from Kenneth. Adam fried his sword from his sheath, catching Kenneth right in the nose. Adam reached out and grabbed his sword midair. The sword began to glow an ominous red. Adam spun around and slashed upwards with his sword. Everyone stared in amazement as the blade cut clean through Kenneth's left arm, amputating it. Kenneth staggered back and screamed in pain. "Fuck!" Kenneth screamed out.

Adam simply laughed. "This is what you deserve." Adam smirked. Adam moved to walk past Kenneth, when out of the blue, Kenneth began attacking with his other sword. "Pathetic." Adam mused, as he easily sidestepped all of Kenneth's attacks. Adam simply grabbed onto Kenneth's arm and pulled him forward. Adam drew his blade up and swiped down. Severing Kenneth's Right arm. Kenneth was soundless as he staggered backwards, coughing up blood. Adam glared lecherously at Blake and began to advance towards her. Just as Adam was about to pass Kenneth, Kenneth kicked out and connected with Adam's stomach. Adam stepped backwards.

"How!?" He asked incredulously. Kenneth ran forward and jumped into the air, kicking Adam's face twice.

"Because. I will always protect my friends, and I'm fucking terrified of what Darron would do to me if I let you touch her." Kenneth declared. Adam growled.

"Do you think this is humorous?" Adam asked, murder in his voice.

"Since you've disarmed me. IT's all I have left." Kenneth countered, chuckling to himself.

Blake looked on horrified. " _How can he be so light about this. He's going to die."_ Blake thought, fighting back tears. Kenneth took for a roundhouse kick to Adam's head. Adam ducked under the swing. Kenneth followed by spinning into an Axe kick. Adam lunged up, slicing off Kenneth's leg. The force cause Kenneth to back flip, landing on his last leg. Kenneth began to teeter back and forward, the blood loss starting to get to him. Despite his aura's best efforts. Adam grabbed Kenneth by the throat and lifted him into the air. With a light swing, Adam removed Kenneth's final limb.

"You! Will! Die!" Adam roared, as he plunged his blade into Kenneth's abdomen. Adam placed a foot on Kenneth's chest and launched him towards Blake. Blake caught Kenneth and placed his bleeding form gently on the ground. Blake could hardly see through her tears. Kenneth coughed up more blood.

"Blake." He called out quietly.

"Stop talking. Save your strength." Blake demanded.

"Blake. It's ok. It's the least I could do for Darron. He helped me, saved me. Became the reason I joined Atlas' military academy. And To you. You guys were my first true friends. I lived everyday hoping to see you again. I got my wish. If my death could allow for you to be happy. Then I would die a thousand times." Kenneth said as he nodded into unconsciousness.

"No no nonono." Blake cried frantically. Suddenly she threw her head back. "ALLISTER!" Blake screamed out. Immediately Allister and Zade appeared.

"Wha Oh Fuck!" Allister said as he immediately set to healing Kenneth.

"Don't die asshole." Zade said. Zade stepped forward to protect his friends. Sun decided to race at Adam.

"You will also die." Adam said. Adam's entire body began to glow red. By the time Sun realized the mistake he had made, it was too late. Sun closed his eyes as Adam dashed forward with his blade.

" _Huh? Am I dead… no"_ Sun thought as he opened his eyes. Sun jumped back as he noticed Adam's katana mere inches in front of him. Sun looked up confused. Right behind Adam, grabbing his arm, was Darron. Darron grabbed Adam's head and jumped forward, slamming Adam's head into the wall. Darron punched Adam in the stomach, lifting him off the ground and throwing him down the hall. Darron drew his sword and readied himself for a fight. Adam drew his Katana. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind began rushing through the hallway. Adam looked to his side and noticed a large hole in the hull of ship. " _Son of a bitch."_ Adam though. Adam and Darron raced each other, clashing swords.

"I'm amazed you're alive." Adam said, relatively calm. Darron smirked.

"I wasn't going to give you that satisfaction." Darron responded. The two continued to push one another, their hatred easily apparent. Blake sat next to Kenneth, watching Darron fight.

"Blake. focus." Darron said, snapping Blake from a daze she hadn't even noticed she was in. "Listen. Allister." Darron called, narrowly dodging a slash from Adam. "

What boss?" Allister asked.

"I'm taking charge. I sent a location to your scroll. Meet up with everyone there. Form a single unit and take the bridge. Allister, take center and act as a healer. Place Max as rear guard. Coco should lead the way with that massive minigun. Cover your flanks with shields and massive sword wielders. First wave should be fast melee weapons, they can move in and out quickly without being hurt. Second wave should be mainly ranged fighters. Use them to pick off enemy gunman. Zade, teleport him to a hospital, then act as vanguard. Go wherever you are needed." Darron instructed. Allister nodded as Zade disappeared with Kenneth.

"Darron wait! I… I want to say." Blake began.

"Don't worry about it. You can tell me all about it when I'm done here." Darron answered. Darron deflected another slash from Adam and punched Adam straight in the throat. Adam Staggered back, gasping. Darron grabbed a fistful of Adam's hair, and tossed Adam out of the hole Darron had created on the way in. Darron stretched his wings through slits in his greatcoat and jumped out after him. Blake ran to the hole and stood there, watching the two fighters fall.

" _Be Careful."_ Blake thought. Blake jumped slightly as a hand fell on her shoulder. Blake turned to see that Zade had reappeared behind her.

"C'mon, we need to do our job, let him do his." Zade encouraged. Blake sighed and stepped back from the hole.

"Let's go." Blake said, as the all took off for the mark on their scrolls.

Max ran down the hall, followed by the rest of their hunter group. Luckily Coco and Fox had lead Jaune's group back to where they were. Max rounded a corner and slammed face first into Allister. Both hunters hit the ground, dazed. "Good we found you." Zade noted, watching the two stand up. Alister craned his neck and looked around at his group. While Allister began delegating Darron's instructions, Max walked up to Zade.

"Where's Kenneth?" Max asked.

Zade flinched noticeably before answering. "He got hurt pretty badly. On the bright side, Darron showed up and is currently fighting the most wanted terrorist on the planet." Max sighed as Allister called out to them.

"Take your places guys. We're gonna burn the bridge." Allister yelled. Max and Zade rushed towards their spots.

"Hey, how long do we have before they reach Vale anyway." Weiss asked.

Max ran the calculations through Titan's processor. "Yeah we have like 20 minutes." Max answered.

"Then I guess it's time we go." Allister noted as Coco lead the group down the ship and towards the bridge.

The group from Beacon pushed onward. The closer they got towards the bridge, the more fierce the resistance from White fang personnel. Currently, they were enjoying a brief repose between waves of enemies. Allister, Zade and Max, stood watch diligently. Coco was quickly trying to reload her minigun, Jaune and Weiss were attending those who were already wounded. Allister pulled out his scroll to check how much time they had.

" _13 Minutes. Crap!"_ Allister though. "Ok guys le-." Alastair started but was interrupted by Max's hand.

"Do you hear that?" Max asked.

"Hear what?" Allister responded.

"IT sounds like a drill spinning. ITs getting faster and louder." Max said as he tried to pinpoint the sound. "Closer, closer. FUCK!" Everyone jumped as a massive drill pierced through the floor. The drill impacted Titan's chest and carried Max up through the next floor.

"MAX!" Ruby yelled as she activated her semblance to follow after him.

Allister and Zade looked at each other and sighed. "Well let's go. He'll be fine." Alastair said. The rest of the impromptu legion stood up and resumed the assault. The next wave of white fang spilling from around the corner.

Max felt himself break through the floor of the floor above and fly down the hallway. Max staggered to his feet. Where he had busted through the wall stood his enemy. The man had almost grotesque muscles. He was obviously a powerful faunas, based on his ridiculous arm strength. However, both of his hands were covered by massive drills.

"Me Vayne. You human. Human bad. Human die." The enemy said.

"Not very bright is he." Max noted. Max studied his opponent carefully when suddenly he heard a high pitched battle cry. Ruby came bursting through the hole in the floor and lashed out with her scythe. The blade bounced off of Vayne's aura. Vayne turned around and thrust with his drill. Ruby activated her semblance at the last second and managed to slip past the drill, and Vayne. Vayne turned to roar at Ruby, but was immediately bombarded by a barrage of gunfire. Ruby took cover behind Max. Vayne began spinning his drills and raised them to his face. Max grunted as he watched his bullets bounce of the drills harmlessly. Max stopped firing and ran forward. Ruby flipped Crescent Rose into its sniper mode and waited. Noticing the lack of bullets Vayne lowered his arms. Suddenly, One of Ruby's sniper rounds landed straight to Vayne's face. Vayne stumbled backwards, leaving him open to Max's punch, straight across Vayne's face. Max brought his knee up, smashing into Vayne's nose. Max quickly followed up with a headbutt. The metal of Titan's helmet made the blow even more effective. As Vayne stepped back he could feel a small trickle of blood run down his forehead. Vayne spun his drill and lunged forward at Max. Max raised his arms defensively. Vayne's drill connected with Titan's forearms, but continued to spin, sending sparks flying in all directions. The metal on metal also resulted in an ear splitting screech of noise. Max thrust Vayne's drill off to the side. Max grabbed a hold of Vayne and tossed him into the air. Max opened a panel on the back of Titan's armor. A volley of missiles launched out and headed right towards Vayne. Vayne spun his drill and dove through the missiles, exploding them where they couldn't damage him. Vayne hit the ground and glared at Max. "Vayne mad. Bad people make Vayne mad." Vayne grunted. Vayne riled up his drilled and charged at Max. Max Jumped to the side. Avoiding Vayne's charge. Ruby took advantage of the situation and slid on the ground, reaching out with her scythe. Ruby hooked Vayne's leg, causing him to trip. Vayne tumbled along the ground and rolled back to his feet. Max jumped straight in, chainsaws revving. Max's chainsaws slammed against Vayne's drills. Ruby stayed far clear of the sparks, firing sniper rounds at Vayne. "Vayne kill human!" Vayne yelled out. Vayne bent his knees and pushed Max backwards. Vayne drew his drill back and it began to cackle with electricity. Vayne slammed forward, spearing Max's chest. Max groaned as he felt the electricity arc across his skin.

"Get off of him!" Ruby yelled as she rammed herself straight into Vayne's chest. Vayne was barely affected. Vayne spun his other drill. Ruby's eyes widened as the drill was engulfed in flames. Vayne punched forward, looking to shred, and burn Ruby. Max reached out with his hand and gripped on to the tip of the drill. Max yelled as Vayne's drill began tearing apart Titan's arm, and the flames began singing Max's arm.

"Arm integrity 35%." Titan told Max. Max thought on this information for a moment before acting. Max released the drill, causing Vayne to fall forward. Max delivered an uppercut to Vayne's chin. Max landed more punches to Vayne's face. Max reached down towards his legs. A small slit opened in Titan's armor, causing lightning dust to spill out. Max raised his hand, and the dust followed. Max reached out and managed to grab a hold on to Vayne's face. Vayne thrashed frantically, smashing his drills into Max's side.

"No! Human bad! Human must die!" Vayne yelled out.

"Just die." Max responded. Max raised the lighting dust. Into the air. Max willed the dust to form into a long thin chain. Max swiped his hand and the dust flew in through Vayne's ear. Vayne roared in pain as he felt his eardrum perforated. "Now let's amplify some stuff in here." Max instructed. Vayne screamed as the Lightning dust discharged, directly into his brain. Vayne convulsed and his eyes popped out of his skull. Just a suddenly as the shocks started, they stopped. Max reached up and gently pressed Vayne's forehead. Vayne teetered backwards before hitting the floor,dead. Max turned around and disengaged Titan. Titan repacked itself in its case and began to perform self maintenance. As soon as Titan was placed away Ruby barreled into Max.

"Alright." Ruby cheered, hugging his neck. Suddenly, Max hissed in pain. Ruby shot off of him. "Are you ok?" Ruby asked nervously. Max raised his arm, revealing the burns that stretched about halfway up his forearm. "Oh I'm sorry." Ruby said, nervously.

Max just chuckled. "It stings but it's fine don't worry about it." Max said as placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby gasped as Max pulled her into a one armed hug." Ruby just tried to snuggle deeper into Max's side.

"You're awesome." Ruby said. Max just looked down at the red riding hood in his arms.

"C'mon, we left in quite a hurry, we should head back." Max suggested. Ruby frowned as Max let go of her, but sighed and followed him nonetheless.

"At least this will make one hell of a story." Ruby mused.

After the departure of Max and Ruby, Allister lead the rest of the team towards the bridge. Currently they were at the final stretch. Allister could see the bridge at the end of the hallway. Despite the hunters superior firepower, The whitefang still had them severely out numbered.

"Zade we need a plan." Allister said, looking over at his friends. Zade was firing rounds down the hallway, killing whitefang after whitefang.

"Look, I don't know. Darron's busy, and the only thing we need to know is that we have a job, and that he wants that job done." Zade responded. Allister groaned before throwing another beam of light down the hallway. Suddenly, it came to him.

"Zade, grab Weiss and teleport to the bridge, Take if from the inside and start working backwards." Allister instructed. Zade reloaded his smgs as he thought the Idea over.

"Got it." Zade agreed. Zade sprinted across the hall, keeping his head down. Zade lunged forward, grabbing onto Weiss, and teleporting the two of them to the bridge.

"Zade!" Weiss yelled, not expecting the sudden shift. Zade laughed as He stepped in front of Weiss.

"Sorry dear, but orders are orders." Zade said.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Fine what are we doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we were supposed to clear out the bridge, and then flank the white fang who have our friends pinned down, but I'd have to say, it's pretty quiet in here." Zade explained, looking around the empty bridge.

"Maybe they're just out there helping to fight." Weiss suggested. Zade nodded, agreeing with Weiss. Suddenly, something clicked in Zade head. Zade spun around, lashing out with his scythes. Zade scythes cleaved through a chair that had suddenly rocketed across the room. Weiss quickly drew Myrtenaster.

"Show yourself!" Weiss called out to their attacker. A gruff laugh filled the room. From behind one of the control panels rose the white fang lieutenant.

"Remember me…Schnee." The lieutenant said.

"Old boyfriend?" Zade asked, smirking.

"Really, you want to do this now?" Weiss snapped back.

Zade laughed. "Nah, I'd much rather kill him." Zade answered.

"Good luck." The lieutenant responded. The lieutenant jumped over the control panel and revved up his chainsaw sword. Zade teleported, appearing right in front of the lieutenant, and began swinging his scythes. The lieutenant used his massive chainsaw to block. Zade teleported up in the air, placing a side kick to the lieutenant's face. Weiss summoned a glyph and dashed forward. Weiss used Myrtenaster and landed some shallow slashes on the lieutenants chest. The lieutenant batted away Weiss' rapier before kicking the heiress away. Weiss staggered backwards. The lieutenant stabbed forward with his chainsaw, hoping to slice the heiress open. Zade responded by jumping in front of Weiss teleporting the two of them away. The two reappeared across from the control room. The lieutenant growled before running at them. Zade whipped out his smgs and opened fire at the lieutenant. The lieutenant tried to hit the floor to avoid the hail of bullets, but Weiss used one of her glyphs to propel the lieutenant into the air. The lieutenant barely managed to cover his face, much less the rest of his body from Zade's attack. As Zade clips emptied, he re holstered his weapons and teleported above the lieutenant. Weiss released her glyph, allowing Zade to slam down with his foot, crushing the Lieutenant's head. The lieutenant grunted, but remained entirely unphased. The lieutenant reached up and grabbed Zade's ankle. The lieutenant stood up, lifting Zade overhear, and slamming him down on one of the control panels. The lieutenant revved his chainsaw before hacking down at Zade. Zade managed to unfold his scythe's to hold of the lieutenant. Zade grimaced as the lieutenant continued to press down with his chainsaw, sending sparks from the grinding metals into Zade's face. Weiss used a glyph and launched herself at the lieutenant. Weiss drew her rapier back, and impaled it into the lieutenants side. The lieutenant cried out in pain as he drew away from Zade. the lieutenant slammed his chainsaw down on Weiss shoulder. Weiss cried out, as her aura fought desperately against the rotating blades. Zade lashed out with his scythe, pulling away the chainsaw. Zade brought his other scythe in a large arc, hoping to cleave through the lieutenant. "Shit!" Zade called out as he scythe only shallowly cut into the lieutenants shoulders. The lieutenant barely flinched and placed a solid punch straight to Zade's nose. Zade pulled back his scythes and stepped backwards, blood running down his nose, and tears clouding his eyes. Weiss stepped in with myrtenaster, trying her best to defend Zade. The lieutenant reached down and grabbed Weiss by her throat. Weiss dropped Myrtenaster as she clawed as his hands, desperate for air. The lieutenant drew back and through Weiss, straight into Zade. The two tumbled across the ground before hitting ungracefully against the wall.

"Finally." the lieutenant muttered, as he approached the two. Weiss struggled to get up. Zade pushed back two his feet. Zade reached down and found that he had lost his grip on one of his scythes, which had slid across the room.

" _He's stronger than I though. And we need to get back to the others. Better end this for real."_ Zade thought, placing his single scythe on his shoulder. A blue aura seemed to engulf Zade. "Reaper stance 8: Omnisce." Zade suddenly stopped as suddenly a agonizing pain erupted in his chest. It felt as if his heart was being crushed into dust. Zade fell to his knees, coughing blood.

"Zade!" Weiss yelled, concerned.

The lieutenant laughed. "Pathetic." Zade breathed heavily, clutching his chest, when the lieutenant kicked him sharply in the ribs.

"Stop!" Weiss yelled, pushing back to her feet, summoning a glyph to call back her sword, and attacking the lieutenant. The two engaged in a fierce sword battle. Weiss managed to land a few shallow cuts in various locations on the lieutenant's body. Weiss summoned a glyph and and tried to propel herself at the lieutenants skull, hoping to spear it. The lieutenant stepped out of the way.

"Shit." Weiss spat out.

The lieutenant smirked as he slammed a elbow down on Weiss' back. The lieutenant fell to the ground, slamming Weiss into the ground. Weiss yelled as a number of her ribs snapped. The lieutenant stood back to his feet, and looked down upon the heiress. The lieutenant laughed as he revved his chainsaw once again. The chainsaw inched closer to fearful Weiss's face. Weiss wanted to move, but was pinned down by fear and pain.

"Fuck you!" Weiss's eyes snapped open at the sudden exclamation. The lieutenant had staggered backwards, one of his arms laying on the floor. Above Weiss, Zade stood, with one scythe in hand, glowing its dull blue fiery glow.

"Weiss hold him down." Zade instructed, still breathing heavily. Weiss nodded, and with the last of her strength create a glyph, directly under the lieutenant. "Reaper stance 5: flesh render." Zade said, charging the glow on his scythe. Zade rushed forward and laid a large gash along the lieutenants chest. Zade folded up his scythe and stepped back, as the glyph disappeared. Weiss and Zade both watched as the lieutenant screamed in agony. The gash Zade had created on the lieutenants chest was slowly getting bigger. The skin on the edges being burned. Zade walked over and gently helped Weiss to her feet as the burns decimated the rest of the lieutenants skin on his chest, killing him. Zade picked up Weiss and sat her down in one of the chairs on the bridge. "I'll be right back." Zade explained. Weiss nodded and continued to tend to her wounds.

Allister was getting worried about the state of the other students. They had been fighting for a very long time, and fatigue was starting to set in. Sun, and Yang had both received injuries, trying to get too close with their shotgun weapons. Allister sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Is that the look of retreat I see?" A snarky voice came from behind. Allister turned to look at Zade. Allister wouldn't show it but he was relieved on the inside.

"I assume you got it done." Allister said. Zade nodded and gestured Allister over. Allister walked over and placed a hand on Zade's shoulder. Zade teleported them into the bridge. The first thing that captures Allister's attention was the injured Weiss sitting in one of the chairs. "Need some healing?" Allister offered. Weiss shook her head no.

"Nice work, now let's get the rest of them in here." Allister complimented. Zade nodded as he reloaded his machine guns. The two busted through the door of the bridge, Allister firing off a large continuous beam of holy energy, and Zade firing a torrent of bullets. The white fang were caught entirely off guard. Even the soldiers in the front tried desperately to account for this new development. However, the two front assault seemed too much for the white fang, and soon all of the members were either dead or had scurried off to some corner of the ship.

"Guys, move to the bridge. Keep the wounded in the back. Those who can still fight defend the doorways." Allister instructed. The students made their way down the hallway and into the bridge. At the back of the group, Ruby and Max finally sprinted in.

"Hey Max, good fight." Allister greeted. Max nodded. "Good, grab who you need and fly this ship. Start shooting down the others. We don't have long before we reach Vale. " Allister said. Max nodded again, grabbing Ruby's cloak and dragging her toward the control panels. Allister walked over to one of the empty seats and plopped down in it. Allister let his head fall back, as he rested.

"Hey, a small voice called out to him." Allister looked up to see a very nervous Blake. She had her arms crossed and her eyes were cast off to the side.

"What's the matter?" Allister asked softly.

Blake sighed before answering. "I'm really worried about Darron."

Allister smirked. "I understand." Allister answered. Blake immediately looked up.

"Darron has… spoken to us about Adam, however briefly. We know about their past." Allister explained.

"Then you know that Darron has never defeated Adam before." Blake responded.

"He will this time." Allister answered confidently.

Blake looked down. "I hope your right." Blake said. " _Because if he doesn't, he will surely die."_

 **Just a quick question, before I totally bias you with next week's chapter I'm curious. As of now, who is your favorite character, and which has been your favorite scene.(Again just curious to see how people feel about the story so far) It would mean a lot if you told me.**

 **Ok, so I know this isn't one of my greatest works. I tried some things that I do not believe worked as well as I hoped I know some of you are pretty excited for the obvious Darron versus Adam fight. I just wanted to take this chapter and focus on the rest of the crew, especially Zade and Max, who I haven't given a lot of love to lately. I also did it to get them out of the way. I will be spending the entire next week solely focused on the next chapter, which will only contain the fight between Darron and Adam. I won't say more than that it will be long. It will be bloody, It will be thrilling. It will be glorious. I'll see you next week.**


	32. Chapter 32

**What's up guys. Sorry for my slack over the thanksgiving weekend, and the week before. Don't worry though, I've still been writing but I just haven't had time to go and post any chapters. Ginger and Centurion, your reviews are greatly appreciated, and I wish more people would review. Also, I can't believe we've hit 20 followers. I never though this story would even get maybe 5 so I can't say how happy I am to have you all still here. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The grudge match of the century. DARRON VS ADAM! enjoy.**

 **11 years ago:**

Darron and Blake were nervous. A few week ago they had left the orphanage that they had met

Kenneth at. Now they were sitting in some abandoned warehouse. Blake had recognized a

symbol on a doorway. It reminded her of her father and some people called the whitefang. After

much pleading and pleading, Darron had finally caved and they had attended one of the

meetings, which is where they were now. The two sat silently, clinging to each other as they

were surrounded by other faunus, who were much older than they were. At the front of the room

was a giant stage where a fox faunus had just stepped onto.

"Hello, faunus!" the man greeted, earning cheers from the rest of the room. "Allow me to be the

first to thank all of you for coming out tonight, and to welcome all new members who have

decided to join the cause. I know you have come from far and wide, which is good. Our

message must be spread just as far. We need to let the humans of Remnant know that we are

not to be stepped on. That we are just as deserving or rights and equality as they are. That we,

the faunus, will no longer be silent in our chains of oppression." the man continued. Darron

looked over at Blake. She was mesmerized. Blake seemed so admiring of the man on the stage

and so into what he was saying. Darron smiled, and continued to listen to the emphatic speaker.

After the man, and a few others, finished speaking, they called for all new White fang

recruits to join them on the stage. As the other faunus started making their way up to the stage,

Darron stood completely skilled. Darron glanced to his side and noticed Blake making a pouting

face in his direction.

"Can we please join?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you think we can trust these people?" Darron asked in response. Blake nodded

her head furiously.

"I do. Listen to them. If we go with them, we won't have to worry about being kicked out of places

just because we're faunus. We won't have to spend our days looking for food while fighting bad

people. We won't need to spend our nights on the street anymore. We can finally find a place we

belong." Blake argued. Darron smirked at Blake's vehement attitude.

" _She is right. Maybe, at least for her, this could be a safe place. Even if it doesn't work out for_

 _me."_ Darron thought as Blake stared patiently, trying to sway Darron with her kitty eyes. Darron

sighed.

"C'mon let's join up." Darron said. Blake jumped with excitement. Blake dashed past Darron,

grabbing his hand, and dragging the two up to the stage. That night, Darron and Blake became

full fledged members of the white fang.

 **2 months later**

"Idiot!" Blake scolded, slapping the back of Darron's head. Darron sat in a chair across from their

faction's leaders desk. Darron had been dragged in here after starting a fight with another one of

the faunus, and snapping his arm. It hadn't taken Blake long to hear about it through the

grapevine and appear before Darron.

"I'm sorry." Darron responded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why would you start a fight like that? You know this is a peaceful place." Blake said. Darron just

looked down dejectedly. Blake sighed.

"Just promise that you won't do something this stupid again." Blake said.

"I promise I won't do anything like this again." Darron responded. Blake smiled and pulled Darron

in for a hug, which he happily returned. At that moment the door behind them opened. In walked

in the faction leader. He was a heavy set elephant faunas, whose massive ears just didn't look

right on his human head. He walked around his desk and took a seat across from Darron.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Darron. Why did you have to start that fight?" The faction leader asked.

"He was making fun of Blake." Darron revealed. The faction leader nodded semi

understandingly, but Blake looked slightly shocked.

"Well regardless, This is a place of peace, not violence. You must still be punished." The faction

leader said. Darron sighed in defeat. "Unless." the leader continued. "You decide to join the

Faunus defense force." Darron looked up curiously. The faction leader noted Darron's curiosity

and explained. "The faunus defense force is a new branch of the white fang. Recently, many of

our peaceful protests have been met with violent resistance, and many loyal members were hurt

or worse. This new branch will be present at all of these protests and are intended to protect the

white fang from the grimm and from people who threaten to hurt us. You certainly have the skill

for it. It would be beneficial to have you on board." Darron nodded.

"I would very much like that." Darron answered.

"Good, you leave for menagerie in 2 days." The leader noted. Darron smiled and stood up from

the chair.

"Thank you." Darron said as he started to leave.

"Wait!" Blake yelled out. Both men turned to look at the cat faunus. "If Darron's leaving I'm going

with him." Blake declared. The faction leader looked at Blake incredulously.

"Well, you guys did join together, and you rarely leave each other's side. Fine. Blake you can join

too." the faction leader decided. Blake jumped up and down happily, running over and hugging

Darron. Darron smiled and hugged her back.

A few weeks later Darron and Blake had begun their training with the faunus defense force.

Darron and Blake were both issued generic weapons and were training in swordsmanship. Yet

despite how everyone else was following the instructions of the leader, Darron seemed to be

varying slightly, using some of his previous experience, and desires of the voices to make the

moves more efficient. While other people might have praised Darron for his innovative method,

One distinct member was not nearly as appreciative.

"What do you think you're doing?" Adam taurus asked incredulous. Darron sighed turning

towards Adam. Adam might have loved Blake and her enthusiasm to learn and help the white

fang, but he and Darron immediately developed an unusually deep hatred for one another,

despite the fact that Adam was years older than Darron.

"I'm doing what you did, but better." Darron retorted.

"I doubt it. You've been doing this for only a few days, how dare you assume that you can do this

better than we." Adam scolded. Darron clenched his teeth, knowing it better not to mention the

voices in his head who constantly were coaching him.

"It doesn't matter. Cause I am." Darron answered.

"OK prove it." Adam challenged. Darron growled, he knew he probably shouldn't get in this fight,

but fuck Adam. Darron spun around and punched Adam straight in the face. Adam's head jerked

to the side. Adam turned back and landed his own punch to Darron's face. Darron lashed out

with his sword. Adam stepped backwards, drawing and blocking with his own. Darron took the

opportunity to push Adam back. As they were clashing swords, Adam aimed his sheath down,

firing. The blow knocked one of Darron's feet, causing him to lose his balance. Adam stepped

forward, slashing across Darron's chest. Darron spun backwards, landing on his face. By now

most of the others, including Blake, had noticed what was happening and were watching silently.

Darron punched the ground and jumped to his feet attacking Adam again. The two warriors

exchanged blows. Adam knocked away Darron's sword, and slammed the hilt of his blade into

Darron's throat. Darron started coughing and dropped his sword. Adam gripped the back of

Darron's neck, and threw him to the ground. Darron tried to rise, but Adam slammed his foot

down on Darron's arm. Darron grit his teeth to muffle the sounds of pain as he felt his arm break.

Adam slammed his foot down one more time on Darron's head, knocking him out. Adam spit on

Darron and scoffed before walking away.

"Ridiculous." Adam seethed.

 **7 years ago : 3 months before Darron's faked death**

Adam and Darron stood on top of a schnee dust company building. They were accompanied by

a number of other white fang members.

"OK do we ALL know the plan." Adam said, obviously referring to Darron. Darron just stared

deadpan back.

"Yes you ass." Darron replied. Adam smirked and walked to the door. One of the soldiers

stepped forward. The soldier pulled a device out of his pocket and connected it to the building.

After disabling the building security system the soldier nodded at Adam. With a single smooth

stroke Adam sliced right through the lock on the door. Adam pushed open the door and the

squad of faunus followed.

Darron and Adam lead their squad through the buildings dark hallways.

"Ok, the dust should be on the 3 basement floor. The stairwell should be on the bottom floor.

Darron, you're objective is on the 7th floor. Get it done." Adam clarified. Darron and the other

soldiers nodded. As they turned the corner they noticed a pair of guards at the end of the hallway.

Adam and Darron glanced at each other. The two of them immediately rushed forward.

"Who's there?" One of the guards called out. The guard never received an answer as Darron

jumped in the air and slammed a foot into the guard's nose. Darron reached out and grabbed a

hold of the man's shirt. Darron pulled the guard around and slammed the guard's face into

Darron's knee, rendering him unconscious. Adam grabbed the face of the other guard and

pushed him back into the wall. Adam slammed the man's head against the wall, cracking his

skull. Adam dropped the now unconscious guard on the floor.

"Split now." Adam ordered. As Adam and the rest of the soldiers slipped into the building

stairwell, Darron walked off towards his own objective.

Darron walked the hallways quietly, and blending in the shadows. Soon enough, Darron

stumbled upon his objective. Darron groaned as he stared at the massive steel door that read

'security.' The room was also outfitted with a number of high tech security measures, including

numerous biometric locks. Darron clenched his jaw, trying to think through this new problem.

After a moment of thinking and Idea popped into Darron's head. Darron walked into the next

room. Darron looked up and sure enough, the air vent was poorly secured and easily big enough

for Darron to slip through. Darron grabbed a nearby chair and placed it on the table. Darron

climbed upon the chair and set to work detaching the grate in front of the air vent. The vent

popped off relatively easy, and Darron ascended into the maze.

Down below Adam and his other soldiers had managed to gather much of the dust stored and

transport it to the bottom bottom floor of the building. Adam was waiting patiently when suddenly

the sound of a drill pulled him from his thoughts. Adam looked over to a near wall to see a drill

finally breach the wall. From inside the hole, a multitude of white Fang members came pouring

in, including Blake. Adam smiled as Blake approached him.

"Is everything ready?" Blake asked. Adam nodded as the other soldiers began to transport the

dust back through the wall.

"Where's Darron?" Blake asked. At the mention of Darron's name, a brief expression of anger

flashed across Adam's face, yet it was well hidden by his grimm mask.

"He's finishing up the rest of his assignment. He'll be down soon. Right now I need you to go with

the rest of the members and ensure that this dust is transported safely." Adam instructed.

"But what about-?" Blake asked.

"What about him? If he gets caught that's his problem. You need to be thinking about what's best

for the white fang. Now GO!" Adam sharply answered back. Blake slowly stepped back before

racing after the convoy moving the dust. Adam sighed as he watched the dust disappear in the

distance. Adam turned back to the rest of his soldiers.

"Let's finish this." Adam instructed.

" _This… was not my best plan."_ Darron thought. He had already been lost within the

unnecessarily complicated air vent system that would only exist in a damn Schnee company

building. Darron continued griping to himself as he turned another corner, hoping it would lead

him to his destination. It did, just not in the way Darron expected. Darron yelled as he fell down a

straight drop his hadn't anticipated. Darron came crashing through the grate and landed on the

floor of the security room. One wall was completely covered in monitors and consoles. The other

was completely blank. The two guards who were currently manning the room shot up to their

feet.

"Sound the alarm." One of the them yelled. The other guard reached for a flashing red light on

the console. Just before reaching the button, the guard pulled his hand back screaming in pain.

Darron had thrown a small dagger which had pierced the guards hand. The second guard pulled

out a nightstick and approached on Darron. Darron blocked an overhead swing from the guard

and placed two solid punches to the guards kidneys. Darron was about to bring the man two the

ground when he heard a small cackle of electricity. Darron whipped the guard in his hands

around just in time to use him as a meat shield against the other guards tazer. The guard in

Darron's hand convulsed before falling unconscious. Darron immediately raced at the other

guard. Before the guard could even react Darron ripped his dagger out of the man's hand. The

man groaned as the blade shredded his skin. Darron spun around and threw the dagger into the

guard's thigh. The guard yelled as he fell to the floor. Darron placed a quick kick to the guards

head, knocking him out. Darron reached down and pulled out his dagger. Darron wiped the blood

off on the guards uniform before sheathing the blade. Darron turned around and walked over to

the consoles. Darron hacked into the system and managed to prevent the cameras from

recording any further data. Darron then went through and systematically deleted all video that

had either him, or Adam's group in it. Once completed Darron prepared to make his way out of

the room. At the last moment, however, something caught Darron's eyes.

"Adam you fucking peice of shit!" Darron yelled as he raced out of the room.

Adam looked at the work he and his soldiers had done with pride. That pride was soon replaced

with anger as Darron stormed into the room.

"What. the. Fuck!" Darron yelled. Adam laughed.

"We are giving these humans what they deserve." Adam answered. Darron looked dumbstruck.

"You've rigged this entire building to explode. You'll be killing not only the innocent people in this

building, but innocent people for blocks around here. What is wrong with you?" Darron yelled

again. Adam grew angry yet again.

"What does it matter to you. All human are scum. They should be erased from this earth so we

faunus can get the lives we deserve." Adam argued.

"You think killing a majority of the world's population is going to help people. That's only going to

weaken us, against each other and the grimm." Darron retorted.

"You don't understand! We will never achieve peace, equality, or even a decent future if we don't

do this. Humans have hated on the faunus for far too long. It's time the faunus fight back." Adam

yelled.

By now both Darron and Adam were seething with anger. One of the soldiers leaned over to the

guy next to him.

"You think their going to fight? The soldier asked. The other soldier nodded.

"This will be like the 50th time. These two can't not try and kill each other." The soldier

responded. The fist soldier laughed.

"Well I guess Darron's going to take another loss then. He hasn't won yet and I don't think he

ever will." he stated. The second soldier laughed in agreement. The soldiers were brought out of

their laughter at Adam's voice.

"Get out of here. I will deal with this insubordinate and meet up with you later." Adam ordered.

The soldiers nodded and ran through the hole in the wall and out of the building. Once the

soldiers were gone, Adam turned back towards Darron.

"What do you think Blake would say if she knew you were actively murdering all of these

people?" Darron asked deathly calm. Darron knew he had struck a soft spot when Adam audibly

growled at him.

"Blake would understand. She is dedicated to the cause, unlike you." Adam answered. Darron

laughed.

"No she wouldn't. She has put all her faith in you hoping to the fact that you are some grand

warrior of justice, but in essence you're no more that a terrorist. She'll hate you." Darron stated.

"At least she has faith in me." Adam responded. Darron's eyes narrowed.

"I will NOT let you kill these people." Darron declared.

"Try and stop me." Adam challenged. Darron's feet burned crimson as he dashed forward.

Darron wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and slammed Adam to the ground. Darron

climbed on top of Adam and began punching at Adam's face. Adam used one arm to block a few

of the punches. Adam used his other hand to aim his sheath. Adam fired off wilt. The blade's hilt

slammed into the back Darron's head,causing him to lurch forward. Adam reached up and

grabbed Darron's face. Adam threw Darron off of him. Adam stood up and picked up Wilt. Adam

calmly swung wilt as Darron slammed down with his blade. The two warriors held moderate

standoff, that Darron was slowly losing.

"Pathetic." Adam spat. Adam kicked Darron in the face, and followed with a slash across

Darron's chest. Darron spun backwards before running at Adam again. As Darron drew his

sword back, Adam readied himself to block the strike. Once Adam moved his blade into its

blocking position Darron smirked. Darron slid down and past Adam.

"Shit." Adam called out. Darron flapped his wings and propelled himself above Adam. Darron

slammed his foot on Adam's face. Darron used the force to push him into the air and bring a

heavy slash down across Adam's chest. Darron fueled his semblance into his hands. Darron

thrust forward, stabbing at Adam's chest. Despite Adam's aura being able to prevent the blade

from piercing the skin, the force was still strong enough to send Adam flying across the room.

Adam surely climbed back to his feet.

"It looks like those 5 years we spent training you weren't all a massive waste of time." Adam

commented. Darron neglected to respond, but instead started slashing at Adam again. Adam

sidestepped Darron and spun around, punching Darron square in the face. Adam reached out

and caught Darron's wrist, holding Darron's sword arm hostage. Darron pulled back his other fist

and it became engulfed in fiery crimson rage. Darron punched forward, hoping to break Adam's

face. Adam simply blocked the attack with the flat side of wilt. Adam smirked as he could feel his

blade absorbing the raw power from Darron's semblance. Adam pushed darron away and

placed his sword in his sheath. Adam's entire body began to glow with power. Darron raised his

sword, ready to block any attack from Adam. Adam dashed forward, slashing out horizontally

with his sword. Adam's slash cleared straight through Darron's sword, shattering it, and cutting

through the rest of Darron's aura. Darron fell to his knees, the sudden shock of having that much

aura shatter was too much. Darron flopped down, totally lights out. Adam stared smugly at

Darron before turning for the exit. After a few steps though Adam stopped.

" _Shit. I can't leave him here. Blake will kill me."_ Adam thought. Adam walked over and collected

Darron before following after the rest of the white fang.

 **Present Day:**

Darron shook his head, clearing all the memories from his mind. Instead, Darron focused on the

fact that was falling through the air, diving directly towards Adam. Darron streamlined his body.

He could barely keep his eyes open as the wind whipped past him. Darron could feel the cold air

rushing over him and reveled in it. Darron got close to Adam. He reached out and grabbed a hold

of Adam's coat. Darron immediately snapped out his wings. The force on his wings from the

wind and Adam's extra weight pulled harshly against his wings. Darron pushed through the pain

and flapped his wings, flying forward. Darron's hand ignited in its usual crimson flare. With a yell

Darron chucked Adam through the air. Adam slammed into one of the smaller white fang

airships. Adam crashed through the outer hull and into the ship. Adam quickly rose to his feet to

see Darron racing straight for him. Darron flew straight through the hole, looking to punch

Adam's head in. Adam stepped backwards and opened the sides of the ship. Everyone except

Darron and Adam lost their footing as the wind filled the air ship. Darron stared down Adam.

"I will kill you." Darron declared.

"You'll fail." Adam mocked. Two white fang soldiers on the ship rushed forward. Darron ignited

his hands in crimson and slammed them into the whitefang abdomens. Darron carried the men

down the ship and threw them at Adam. Adam ducked under the men and rushed forward at

Darron. Darron blocked a punch aimed for his chest, and tried to punch Adam in the face. Adam

deflected the blow and spun around getting behind Darron. Adam placed a punch to Darron's

kidney, and pushed him forward. Darron turned around to see Adam jumping out of the aircraft.

Darron flurried his wings and prepared to jump after Adam when he felt something yank on his

wing. Darron was pulled back and spun around. Darron was face to face with the two whitefang

soldiers, who simultaneously punched Darron in the face. Darron stumbled backwards slightly.

The two whitefang soldiers advanced. Darron grabbed a punch from the first one and pushed his

forearm on the soldiers elbow, snapping the arm the wrong way. The soldier screamed out as

Darron pushed him away, pulled him in by his shirt, and landed enough headbutts to destroy his

nose. The soldier fell quiet as Darron dropped him to the floor and stomped on his neck,

crushing his windpipe. The second soldier was obviously shaky but still put up his hands in a

boxing stance. Darron blocked a few meager punches from the man and kicked him in his chest.

As the soldier stumbled backwards he reached out with both hands to grab the sides of the ship

and steady himself. As the soldier looked up, fear filled his eyes. Darron stood at the other end of

the ship, both pistols drawn. Darron wasted no time in putting 4 rounds inside the soldier's chest.

Darron re holstered his pistols and jumped out of the ship. Darron flew above the whitefang fleet,

unable to locate Adam.

"cowardly piece of crap." Darron complained, as he continued his search. After a moment

Darron got fed up with waiting and thrust out a small portion of his aura. Darron closed his eyes,

waiting for a response. Suddenly, Darron could sense Adam's aura. Darron flapped his wings

and fell in pace above the airship. Darron tucked in his wings and fell into a dive. Darron called

upon his aura again, his hand igniting crimson. Darron slammed through the roof of the airship,

landing right on top of Adam. Darron grabbed Adam's head and repeatedly slammed it down on

the floor of the airship. The other soldiers in the ship rushed forward and threw Darron off of

Adam. Darron ran forward, getting punched across the face by Adam. Adam followed up by

kneeing Darron's chest and punched Darron straight to his solar plexus. Darron felt the air leave

his lungs. Darron flew into the cockpit of the airship. Darron looked up and saw the two pilots

staring down at him. Darron snapped out his two pistols and sent a bullet through each pilot's

head. The pilots slumped forward causing the airship to fall into a nosedive. The other soldier in

the ship felt themselves become weightless and fly to the back of the ship. Adam drew wilt and

stabbed it into the metal, stabilizing himself. Darron funneled aura into the wind dust in his boots.

The wind dust began sucking air in allowing Darron to stick to the floor of the plane. Darron

walked towards Adam.

"Stop being a coward and fight me!" Darron yelled. Adam laughed.

"Don't ask for what you can't handle." Adam replied snarkily. Adam pulled out his sword and

jumped down, kicking Darron's chest. Darron's boots lost their grip on the floor and Darron fell.

Darron covered himself as best as possible as he felt himself crash through the windshield of

the airship and continued falling. Darron unfurled his wings again and soared away from the

plummeting ship. Darron looked back to see Adam jumping onto the roof of yet another ship.

" _That piece of shit."_ Darron though as he looked for a new opening of attack.

" _That little prick."_ Adam cursed in his mind as he watched Darron flying away from the perch

Adam had on his airship. Adam reached into his coat and pulled out his scroll.

"Someone kill this fucking bird." Adam ordered through his scroll. A few moments passed before

a response was heard.

"This is air squad bluejay. We are moving to eliminate target." a soldier called back. Adam

smiled slightly, still keeping a watchful eye on his enemy.

Darron drifted around Adam, hoping it was possible to find an opening for attack. Suddenly,

Darron's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of machine gun fire behind him. Darron

immediately tucked in his wings, falling. Darron looked up to see that he had narrowly dodge the

massive guns of three separate airships. Darron let out a guttural roar as he snapped out his

wings and continued flying again. The airships immediately locked on and followed Darron. The

airships opened fire. Darron flew in a number of disorganized and random patterns, praying

desperately he could dodge the massive bullets that were flying straight past him. Darron flapped

his wings with increased fervor, yet the airships continued to make up ground. Darron grit his

teeth and funneled his aura into his wings. The crimson fire of hate enveloped Darron's wings.

With a massive flap, Darron propelled himself forward, putting distance between him and the

airships. Darron weaved his way through the other whitefang airships, disguising himself from

his pursuers. The squad that pursued Darron hovered above the rest of the fleet waiting for

Darron to reemerged.

" _I need a plan. I can't focus on taking down Adam until I get these fucks off my ass."_ Darron

thought angrily to himself. Darron quickly swerved to the left, avoiding a white fang soldier who

had reached out, trying to grab Darron. Darron rattled his brain, needing a solution now. Darron

glanced up at the shatter moon which cast its glow over remnant and an idea sparked in

Darron's head.

" _Eh, what the fuck."_ Darron thought. Darron angled his wings and flapped hard, propelling

himself straight towards the moon. The airships which were hunting Darron noticed his ascent,

and took off in pursuit. Darron flapped his wings intensely as he ascended higher and higher.

Darron could feel the force of gravity desperate to pull him back to the ground. Despite the

struggles of continuing to ascend, Darron continuously had to dodge heavy gun fire from his

pursuers. Once Darron felt he was high enough he closed his wings and allowed himself to fall.

Darron aimed himself directly for the first ship. Darron weaved in and out of the gun fire, before

smashing through the windshield. Darron reached out and ripped the pilots from their chairs. On

the way by Darron kicked a control panel, opening the side of the ship. Darron used his wings to

maneuver through the hatch and out of the airship. Darron simply tossed the pilots to the earth.

Darron smirked to himself briefly before the other Airships started firing. Darron let himself drop

and began to fly directly under the airship. Darron smiled mischievously. Darron unsheathed his

sword, and coated it in his crimson semblance. In a swift motion, Darron plunged the sword up

through the bottom of the ship. Darron opened his wings and created drag, while retaining a tight

grip on his sword. The sword tore against the bottom of the ship, opening it to the outside air.

The whitefang soldiers and pilots inside tried to hang on as best they could, or risk falling

thousands of feet to their deaths. Darron pulled out his sword and flew away from the crashing

ship. Darron looked down and saw the final airship that was chasing him. Darron flew down and

landed directly on the top of the airship. Darron grinned as the side opened as a soldier climbed

onto the top with Darron. The soldier unsheathed a sword of his own. Darron cockily sheathed

his sword.

"Bring it." Darron called out mockingly. The soldier rushed at Darron with a battle cry. Darron

blocked the soldier clumsy swing and spun, throwing the soldier on to the wing of the ship. The

soldier tried to rise, but Darron slammed a foot down on the soldiers back. Darron grabbed the

soldier and dragged him towards the end of the wing.

"Teach you to pick fights you can't win." Darron said. Darron lifted the man and held his head

directly in the afterburn of the airship's engines. The man screamed and flailed wildly as the

engine burned the skin off of his face. Darron simply released the man, letting him fall. Darron

pulled out one of his desert Eagles. Darron placed three shots in the engine, disabling it before

flying away.

Adam looked around, a scowl adorning his face. He had lost sight of his attack squad and

Darron once they had flown into the mass of the white fang airforce. Radio communications had

also been limited.

"Where the fuck are they?" Adam growled out loud. Adam's eyes widened as a loud crash

sounded right behind him. Adam turned around, revealing Darron standing on the other side of

the airship.

"Right here." Darron answered. Adam glared at Darron, which went unnoticed as a result of

Adam's mask. Adam calmly drew his sword and pointed it at Darron. Darron simultaneously

followed suit. Darron was the first to attack, using his wind boots to propel him forward. Darron

started with a few experimental slashes, hoping to get an idea as to Adam's skill level. Adam

easily knocked the strikes away. Adam stepped forward and managed to hook under Darron's

arm with his fist. Darron stepped backwards, rolling his shoulder. Darron stepped forward into a

side kick. Adam blocked with the flat of his blade. Darron smirked as he unleashed a massive

wind pulse from his boots. Adam flew backwards off of the ship. Adam reached out and grabbed

on to the tail of the ship. Adam swung himself to the side of the ship, and grabbed onto the side.

Adam started climbing towards the roof of the ship. As Adam placed his hand on the roof of the

ship, he suddenly had to pull it back as Darron slammed a foot down on it.

"Ass." Adam hissed. Darron laughed. Adam swung himself side to side, building up momentum.

Adam swung himself up and slid across the roof, knocking Darron's feet out from under him.

Darron felt his back his the roof the ship and rolled backwards. Darron popped up just in time to

block a slash from Adam's sword. Darron responded by trying to stab Adam's face. Adam spun

to the side and lashed out, a swing hoping to decapitate Darron. Darron dropped to the floor, and

kicked at Adam's legs. Adam stumbled backwards. Darron stepped forward and slammed his

blade down towards Adam's head. Adam reached up and blocked Darron's sword. Adam used

his other hand to grab the back part of the blade and support it. Darron leaned into his blade, his

face mere inches from Adam's

"How the hell are you still alive?" Adam asked.

"Wasn't too hard." Darron replied.

"Well, at least it's good to know that I'll get to kill you myself you traitor." Adam noted. Adam

kicked out, catching Darron's ribs. Darron grimaced slightly.

"I'd much rather say I opted out. Traitor is such an ugly word." Darron countered.

"You left us." Adam yelled. "You left Blake, I, and all your friends. You abandoned us for those

filthy humans you call a team." Darron chuckled.

"Hey worth it. Besides, Fuck you, and I figured that Blake would leave your pathetic genocidal

ass eventually."

"Well she certainly didn't go back to your sorry ass." Adam retorted.

"What's you're point?" Darron asked.

"At least Blake and I are in love, and once I'm done here. We can be happy again." Adam

answered. Darron nodded slowly. Darron suddenly released a burst from his boots, slamming

his knee into Adam's jaw. Adam flew backwards off of the plane and began falling. Darron forced

his semblance to activate as black liquid pooled in his hands. Darron threw the liquid forward. As

the liquid raced towards Adam it formed itself into a lasso. The liquid wrapped itself around

Adam's waist, before pulling taut. Darron swung Adam around before sending Adam flying to the

top of the main warship. Darron ignited his sword in crimson before slicing the wing off of the

plane he was standing on. Darron then flew up to the main warship. Darron began stalking

towards Adam.

"the fuck you will." Darron said. Adam dashed forward, aiming to run Darron through. Darron

side stepped the stab and grabbed a hold of Adam's neck. Darron held Adam in the air, crushing

his windpipe. Adam gasped, struggling against Darron's hand. Adam reached down for his

sheath, and converted it to its rifle mode. Adam swung the rifle and fired a round straight to

Darron's face. Fortunately, Darron's aura prevented the bullet from killing him. However, Darron

still dropped both Adam and his sword. Darron brought his hands to his face. Adam stepped

forward and picked up Darron's sword. Adam smirked as he began slashing Darron's chest with

both swords.

" **Get your fucking sword back."** the voices simultaneously yelled at Darron.

" _I'm working on it!"_ Darron thought yelled back. Darron reached out and grabbed both of Adam's

wrists. Darron began kicking Adam's chest multiple times. Darron snapped his leg up, kicking

Adam's chin. Darron released one of Adam's hands and yanked back his own sword. Darron

swung back at Adam. Adam slashed down. The two swords bounced of one another, causing

their respective wielders to step backwards.

"You shall not interfere with Blake's and my's love." Adam declared. Darron growled.

"That is not possible. I love Blake. And would rather have her hate me for every day of my life

rather than let her be with you."

"Then your life will be brief." Adam declared. Adam rushed forward at Darron, Adam's blade

firmly placed in his sheath. Adam's whole body glowed as he raced at Darron.

" _It's time to end this."_ Adam thought. Adam felt the world slow down around him as his

semblance activated. Adam dashed forward, slicing out with his sword. After the world returned

to its normal speed, Adam looked back expecting to see the same scene as the last time they

fought. Darron, sword shattered, body unconscious. Instead Darron stood perfectly strong, his

sword drawn, in perfect condition.

"Times have changed haven't they?" Darron asked.

"That is evident. However, it still won't change the end result, despite that fancy new sword you

have." Adam responded.

"This sword was built specifically to be unbreakable. Good luck with your same old bag of tricks."

Darron explained.

"Well then, I guess you are finally deserving of 50% of my power." Adam retorted.

"Spoken like a true narcissist." Darron responded. Adam turned around and slashed at Darron.

Darron stepped under the slice and turned kicking adam across the face. Darron projection into

his sword. The blade ignited. Darron pulled his blade far back before slamming it into Adam's

chest. Adam was sent flying into the air like a rocket, soon flying out of view. Darron smirked.

Darron ignited his wings and took off after Adam, leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

Blake watched from the bridge of the White fang flagship as Darron took off after Adam. Blake

reached up and gently brushed her bow, remembering the day Darron gave it to her, to help her

get by around other humans. Blake crestfallen look brought some other attention.

"Hey Blake, are you ok?" Ruby asked. Blake turned to look at her leader.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blake answered. Ruby just stepped a little closer.

"Are you sure?" Ruby pryed. Blake sighed.

"Mostly, I mean, we've captured this ship, we've effectively stopped the white fang attack, Darron

should be capable of taking care of Adam. But, no matter what I can't shake this feeling that no

matter how good this day turns out, there will be something. Some pain, some… something bad

that's just going to happen." Blake explained. Blake placed her hand against the window and

closed her eyes. Blake opened her eyes again as she felt Ruby wrap her arms around Blake's

waist.

"It'll all be ok Blake. Everyone is doing their best, and Darron is stronger than everyone. I'm

confident that everything will be A-ok. Besides, even if something does go wrong, Yang, Weiss

and I are your team. We will always be here for each other, and the four of us can overcome

everything." Ruby stated. Blake smiled.

"Thanks Ruby." Blake said, looking back out the window, praying everything would be ok.

Darron raced through the air, quickly approaching a tumbling Adam. Darron rammed fist first into

Adam's chest. Darron flew them higher into the air and ignited his fist in crimson. With a mighty

throw, Darron sent Adam careening down towards the streets of Vale. Adam righted himself and

hit the ground, sliding down the street, his boots smoking. Darron flew down, landing a few feet

from Adam. Darron ran forward and slashed out with his sword. Adam blocked the sword and

whipped out his rifle sheath. Darron pulled out one of his pistols and knocked away Adam's rifle.

Darron pointed his gun at Adam's face. Adam pulled up his sword and knocked away Darron's

pistol, causing Darron to fire into the street. Adam lifted his rifle only to have it pinned down by

Darron's sword. Darron pushed Adam to one side, and raised his pistol. Adam quickly turned

and raised his rifle. Both fighters fired a round, aimed straight for each other. The bullets collided

in mid air and exploded, sending small pieces of shrapnel in all directions. Darron and Adam

stepped back from one another, before rushing back in. Adam took the first swing at Darron.

Darron flipped his pistol in his grip so that the barrel was against his forearm. Darron lifted his

arm and used the pistol to block Adam's sword. Darron drew his sword back and jammed it into

Adam's side. Adam lifted his rifle and shot Darron twice in the chest.

"Bitch!" Darron hissed as he backed off. Suddenly Darron's black aura began to mist off his

body.

"Jaws of sorrow." Darron stated. The black jaws began bursting through the ground, destroying

the street. Adam quickly dashed back and forth, jumping out of each jaw, before it could close

around him. Darron gargled as black liquid filled his mouth, choking him. Darron leaned forward,

opened his mouth, and unleashed a massive beam of unholy power. Adam gripped his sword

with both hands, preparing for the impact. The beam hit Adam's sword and nearly sent him

toppling over. Adam struggled against the force as he slid back across the asphalt. Adam could

feel the energy he was absorbing through his blade throbbing inside his body.

" _He's going to play straight into my hands."_ Adam thought. Darron's beam dissipated and Darron

rushed forward. Darron slid a burn dust crystal into his sword. Darron ignited his blade and

lashed wildly at Adam. Adam stepped back, blocking and absorbing the swords energy, while

trying to avoid the searing flames. Darron spun mid swing and replaced the burn crystal with and

ice crystal. Darron aimed his sword low and struck across Adam's feet. A large block of ice

froze Adam's feet in place. Adam started trying to chip himself out of Darron's trap. Darron

switched out the dust to a lightning crystal.

" **As much as I love this fight and hatred from you, You need to stop. You'll anger**

 **mistress."** One of the voices cautioned. Darron ignored it and activated the dust, sending

electricity coursing through the blade. A small scream emitted from the blade into Darron's head.

Darron quickly shut it out, focusing on the man he hated in front of him. Darron stepped forward,

as Adam was preoccupied with freeing himself. Darron jammed his blade into Adam's chest.

Adam's body convulsed as the electricity spread throughout his body. Darron pulled up, ripping

Adam from the ice, and throwing him into the sky. Darron stepped back and flapped his wings

viciously, sending razor sharp nevermore feathers straight at Adam. Adam aimed himself down

towards Darron and stared at the oncoming feathers. Adam charged up some of the energy he

had absorbed during the fight. Adam used his semblance and dashed forward. Adam sliced

through all of Darron's feathers, and slammed into Darron's chest full force. Darron was sent

flying backwards. Midair, Darron pulled out both of his pistols and began firing at Adam. Adam

used his blade to block each shot. Darron landed and activated his boots, launching himself at

Adam. Adam re sheathed his blade and waited. Once Darron got close enough Adam ducked

down and ejected his sword from its sheath. The hilt slammed into Darron's chin causing him to

fly back. Adam grabbed his sword out of the air and dragged it across Darron's throat. Adam

skipped forward, jamming a foot into Darron's testicles. Darron fell to his knees hissing.

"You absolute fuck!" Darron exclaimed, falling to his knees. Adam grabbed Darron's hair and

yanked, rolling Darron to the floor. Adam grinned as he slammed his head down on Darron's

face. As Adam lifted his leg again, Darron rolled out from under Adam. Darron scurried to his feet

and lunged at Adam. Adam stuck out, slamming directly into Darron's collar bone. Adam

grabbed the side of Darron's head, holding it in place.

"It's time for me to win this." Adam declared. Adam's entire body erupted in a blood red aura.

Darron tried to hide it, but on the inside he was truly scared.

" _What kind of power is this?"_ Darron screamed in his mind. Adam pulled back his sword before

thrusting it forward with godlike force. Darron yelled out as the blade pierced his aura and ran

through his body. Darron could feel the blade, mere millimeters from the bottom of his lung.

Adam pulled out his sword and slammed Darron down on the ground. Darron tried to rise but

Adam stepped on Darron's back. Adam reached down and grabbed a hold of one of Darron's

wings.

"But, you need to suffer first. Learn that you will never have Blake's love like I do. You will die ,

failing her." Adam pointed out. Darron quaked in anger, until he was instead screaming in pain.

Adam had snapped the bone in Darron's wing cleanly in two. Adam stepped of Darron, using his

boot to crush Darron's head into the pavement on the way. Darron lay in pain, mentally cursing

himself.

" _Fuck Everything. HEY!"_ Darron called out in his head to the voices in his head.

" **What?"** One responded.

" _We're going to do the thing… with all 30 of you."_ Darron answered. The voices burst into

inaudible chatter. Eventually, one of them finally spoke up.

" **Last time was only 2. Are you sure you can handle this?"** It asked.

" _I have no choice."_ Darron responded. The voice scoffed.

" **Ok. you're the man."** It said, sarcastically. Darron began preparing himself while remembering

the last, and only, time he had ever used this power.

 **2 weeks ago:**

Darron and the voices were stuck inside Darron's head. Darron was refusing to do anything as

Ironwood grew ever closer to crushing Darron's head.

" **C'mon you fucking ass. We don't want to die."** One of the voices pleaded. Darron merely

shrugged. The tremors from Ironwood's stomps were getting more violent. Death would be soon

upon them.

" **Ugh. Fine what do you want. We'll do anything. Just don't let us die, you pathetic ass."**

another voice conceited. Darron smirked.

"Here's what I want." Darron said and began listing out his demands.

"First, I want you all to stop being giant pains in my ass and give me control of my body… all the

time." Darron stated.

" **Ugh. Fine. What else?"** The voice asked, urgently.

"2nd I want to try a convergence." Darron said. All of the voices gasped.

" **You..you're sure about this?"** Another voice asked.

"100%. Bring it." Darron stated.

" **Let's give you a taste than shall we."** The voice said as two of the voices began to enter

Darron's conscious.

Ironwood was smirking as Darron's head grew continually weaker.

" _Finally. This little punk will be out of my hair forever, and I get to kill him myself."_ Ironwood

though happily to himself. Suddenly, Ironwood's jubilation turned to fear. Darron had re awoken

and grabbed a hold of Ironwood's leg. Darron's hand was covered in black markings. Darron

easily tossed Ironwood into the air. Upon Ironwood's descent, Darron punched the metal side of

Ironwood's torso. Darron's hand easily pierced the metal and Darron ripped out a chunk of the

wiring. Ironwood screamed and stepped backward. Darron walked forward and grabbed a hold

of Ironwood's face. Darron squeezed, crushing Ironwood's skull. Darron pushed ironwood away.

Ironwood tried to retaliate with a punch. Darron smirked as he grabbed the fist mid punch. In a

single, smooth motion Darron twisted ironwoods wrist so that it was attached to his arm

backwards. Darron then pushed his hand on Ironwood's face. Darron place two fingers in

Ironwood's jaw, grabbing it. Darron yanked, unhinging the jaw on one side. Darron pulled back

and landed one final punch to Ironwood's nose, breaking it, and knocking Ironwood unconscious.

Darron smiled as he stood over the defeated Ironwood.

 **Present time:**

Darron slammed his fist into the ground so hard it felt as if an earthquake had rocked Vale. The

tremendous force cause Adam to turn around at his presumably defeated opponent. Darron

staggered to his feet.

"Converge 30." Darron stated. Black markings began to cover Darron's face and hands. Darron

pulled off his coat, revealing a tattered shirt and markings all over his chest as well. Darron's

eyes became bloodshot, except the blood in his eyes wasn't red, but instead a pitch black.

Darron let out a bloodcurdling roar. Darron reached out with one hand and black liquid shot out,

bringing Darron's sword to his hand. In the blink of an eye, Darron was upon Adam. With a

mighty swing Darron brought his sword down on Adam. Adam barely raised his sword in time to

block. Adam tried to use his semblance to absorb as much power as possible, but Darron's

strength had reached new levels and Adam wasn't able to keep up. Darron took advantage of

Adam's occupation and slammed a fist into Adam's chest. Adam coughed and felt his aura

waiver. Darron lifted Adam into the air and slammed him down head first. Darron lifted Adam

back into the air again and threw him at a nearby car. Adam hit the car hard, crumpling the

metal.

"What the fuck?" Adam asked.

"I told you. I will kill you. No matter what toll it takes on me." Darron said, his voice considerably

deeper than normal. Adam stood back up and unleashed his power again. Darron lunged

forward, hoping to put the pain on Adam. Instead Adam raised his sword, pretending to slash, but

instead used hi semblance on his leg, kicking Darron's chest and sending him flying.

Junior was making some damned good money tonight. The club was lovely. People dancing,

drinking, and just having a good time. Dj bearington was up on the stage, playing through a list of

popular songs. Junior laughed as he looked at the cash register overflowing for the first time in

weeks. His henchmen had done a fairly good job of keeping the less than desirable patrons out

lately. As such, Melanie and Miltiades were just lounging around thankful they had such a lax day

at work. Unfortunately, that was not to last as some things came crashing through the door and

into the stage, causing it to collapse.

"Fuck." Junior yelled as he ran over

"what happened?" He asked. His own question was answered as Darron burst out of the pile

roaring. Darron looked around at the crowd as all of Junior's henchmen drew their weapons.

"Darron? What the hell happened man? Everyone put your weapons down." Junior ordered. The

soldier backed off as Darron stepped out of the debris.

"Sorry. Big fight. Hey can I borrow something?" Darron asked Junior nodded and Darron

smirked.

Adam stood outside the crumbled entrance to Junior's nightclub, trying to catch a view of

Darron. Out of the blue, a bottle came flying through the door. Adam brought his arms up as the

bottle shattered against him. Adam lowered his arms. Immediately 3 more bottles came flying.

Adam growled as the alcohol continue to drip down his body. Adam watched as Darron came

walking out of the bar. Darron took a huge swing from a bottle before throwing that one at Adam

as well.

"Why?" Adam asked, more confused than anything else. Darron reached into his pocked and

pulled out a match, striking it. Adam stared at the flame for a moment before he fully realized the

situation.

"Oh you dick." Adam said. Darron smiled and tossed the match at Adam. The match touched

Adam and ignited all of the alcohol on his body. Adam tried to hold back the pain as the fire

spread rapidly, burning his skin. Adam forced his aura out in a pulse, smothering the flames. In

that split second, however, Darron managed to move within Adam's aura and delivered a heavy

punch to Adam's stomach. The blow sent Adam flying into the air. Darron jumped up, grabbing

Adam's ankles. Darron turned and slammed Adam onto the ground back first. Adam bounced off

the ground and landed roughly. Darron approached Adam, murder in his eyes. Adam kicked out,

hoping to sweep out Darron's legs. Darron skipped back, narrowly dodging the strike. Adam rose

to his feet and tried to attack Darron. Darron side stepped a stab and impacted his sword to

Adam's shoulder. Darron spun around and delivered a strong punch across Adam's face. Adam

grunted as he felt his aura flicker again. Adam dropped low and popped up, slashing Darron's

chest. Darron barely flinched as he grabbed a hold of Adam. Darron lightly tossed Adam in the

air and, like a baseball, used his sword to send Adam rolling across the street. Darron began

concentrating power in one hand. The marking on that hand burned a fierce crimson that could

have been mistaken for a real fire. Darron launched himself forward, leaving a small crater in his

wake. Darron drew back and tried to crush Adam with the massive impact. Adam blocked with

his sword, hoping to absorb the intense energy. The colliding forces were so powerful, the

ground around them quacked and cracked. Both fighters pushed the other back. Darron turned,

pulling out a pistol, and firing at Adam. Adam swiftly cut the bullets out of the air and responded

with bullets from his own rifle. Darron easily deflected these as well. Both tried to fire one last

time, but realized that their clips were empty. Rather than reloading, the two decided a clash of

raw strength was best. Both were baring the very most essence of their aura, hoping to gain

even an inkling more power. Adam stepped forward, kicking Darron's shin. Darron instinctively

lifted his leg off the ground, allowing Adam to throw him to the ground. Adam kicked sharply

across Darron's face. Darron began spinning himself on the ground lashing out at Adam with his

feet. Adam quickly retreated, avoiding the flurry. Darron back sprinted to his feet and jumped

forward at Adam. As Adam raised his sword to block. Darron grinned. Darron used his strength

to push Adam's sword down, and jump back up, crushing Adam's jaw with his knee. Adam rolled

back slightly before standing, pointing his blade squarely at Darron's heart. Darron swung his

sword before pointing it at Adam.

"You're a monster." Adam stated.

"It's like I've been saying. Anything to kill you." Darron responded.

"Then let's see of you grown strong enough." Adam challenged. Immediately, Adam body began

to glow so bright Darron had to avert his eyes momentarily.

"Throughout this whole fight, I've been slowly draining some of the power from each of your

strikes. I must say though, I have never felt this much power in all of my years. I feel like a god."

Adam declared. Darron's eyes widened.

" _Fuck. How could I forget his semblance."_ Darron scolded himself. Darron began to focus his

energy, preparing for this final moment. Suddenly, Adam raced forward, merely a blur. Darron

slammed his sword down, praying he was able to connect. Fortunately, the two blade

connected, releasing so much energy, the streets were destroyed and all the windows in Vale

shattered. The two continued to clash in their battle of wills. Darron clenched his jaw as he felt

one of his arms breaking under the force. Adam growled as small cracks began to race across

his blade. Unfortunately, Darron's arm gave out, and snapped. Adam raced forward, his blade

cutting into Darron's chest, firmly implanting in Darron's sternum, and breaking a number of the

surrounding bones. Darron could feel the force vibrate his entire body, causing damage to his

internal organs. Adam, with a final push, moved the energy to his fist, and punched Darron just

below the throat, shattering his collar bone. Darron hit the ground and skidded backward. Adam

dropped his sword, which shattered into hundreds of pieces. Adam bent over, breathing heavily.

Adam slowly began to chuckle, which soon turned into a full blown laugh, reveling in his apparent

victory.

Darron lay awake, yet motionless. The markings from his power slowly dissipating. The pain

coursing through his body was so much that he could barely think straight.

" _Guys. I… I need to know. Is there any power. Any at all?"_ Darron thought to himself.

" **Yes. We have enough for one more go. After that, you'll be totally out, and I can't say**

 **anything for the side effects of so much power. Especially after you lost, despite all the**

 **power we granted you, you fool."** One voice answered.

" _Do what you will with my mind. Just give me this power. I refuse to allow Blake to live in a world_

 _with this scum."_ Darron answered. The voices laughed in unison.

" **Your hatred has inspired us. Hehe. Have this power."** The voice conceded. Darron felt an

even worse pain flood his veins. Darron screamed out in agony, as the markings began to

reform. Along with that pain, Darron also felt and influx of extreme power, unlike anything he had

ever felt before. Darron kipped up, ignoring the pain in his arm. Adam looked nothing except,

purely terrified. Darron stalked forward, each step leaving a crater in the road. Darron

approached later and sent a massive uppercut to Adam's jaw. Adam grunted as he jaw snapped

and he flew into the air. Darron reached up and grabbed Adam's ankle. Darron began slamming

Adam back and forth on the ground. Adam coughed blood with each hit, as the last of his aura

disappeared. Darron flipped Adam over on his back. Darron raised his Leg and stomped it down,

shattering Adam's tailbone. Adam yelled out in pain. Darron lifted Adam up and held Adam's back

against his chest. Darron squeezed Adam in a tight bear hug. Adam groaned as he felt each rib

individually snap. Darron released Adam and Adam fell to his knees. Darron grabbed the back of

Adam's head and slammed his face into the street. Adam's scream was muffled as his skull

was crushed and his mask shattered and fell off. Darron pulled Adam up and grabbed his face.

Darron slammed Adam back down to the ground, smashing the back of Adam's skull. Darron

stood Adam back up. Darron stomped down on both of Adam's legs, snapping his knees. Darron

raised his hand before Adam. Black liquid extended from his fingertips forming razor sharp

blades. Darron plunged the blades into Adam's eye socket. Adam screamed, and squirmed as

Darron ripped out the eye. Darron threw Adam far down the street. Darron looked at the eye in

his hand, before crushing it. Darron looked at Adam. Darron walked towards Adam, dead set on

ending his life. Just as Darron reached Adam, a bullet pierced through his shoulder. Darron

turned around to see three whitefang soldiers, elites probably, wearing black combat suits.

Darron turned to look at Adam but he had disappeared. Darron looked back angrily at the

soldiers. The first one lunged at Darron. Darron grabbed the soldier's throat and snatched him

out of mid air. Darron squeezed, popping off the soldier's head. The second soldier slid low and

tried to stab Darron. Darron raised his leg and crushed the soldier's chest, caving it in. The third

soldier managed to jump on Darron's back and plant and axe in his back. Darron reached behind

himself and pulled off the soldier. Darron used a tendril of black liquid to retrieve the sword his

had left where he laid. With a single smooth stroke Darron split the soldier vertically in half.

Darron through the soldier to the ground. Darron turned around looking for a trace of Adam when

a meek voice called out behind him.

"Darron?"

 **I know a number of you have been waiting for this fight and I hope it lived up to your expectations. This was honestly one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you all loved it and don't forget to review. I'll see you all next week.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay guys I realize I've been gone for a while and I apologize for it. My schedule just got a little crazy with school and family matters. I'm going to try and get back to my normal schedule as soon as possible. Enough talk about excuses enjoy the chapter.**

"Darron?" Blake asked, worriedly. The rest of the students from Beacon had managed to fend off the rest of the invasion and land the White Fang warship. Now they all stood on Vale's destroyed main street, staring at Darron, surrounded by corpses. "Get back." Allister instructed. He and the rest of team ENDD stepped forward, none of them ready for a fight, but all willing to die if Darron's dark side had been released again. The three took up battle stances as Darron turned to face them. Darron laughed in his distorted voice. Suddenly, the black markings on his skin began to dissipate. Team ENDD, and the rest of the students from Beacon, sighed in relief, knowing that they wouldn't be asked to die today. Blake pushed her way past Allister, and slowly stepped towards Darron. "I-is it really you?" Blake asked. Darron smiled softly at Blake. "Of course kitten." Darron answered. Blake burst into a sprint, tears falling from her eyes. Darron stood and opened his arms to her. Blake barreled into Darron and wrapped her arms around him. Darron immediately and instinctively pushed her away. "What?" Blake asked, nervous again. Darron shook his head. "Don't worry. It's not you. Now that the power is fading, all the injuries I suffered are coming back." Darron explained. As if on cue, Darron fell to his knees, leaned over, and hurled a large volume of blood. "I should probably hit up a hospital soon." Darron suggested. Blake looked over Darron and finally took in the extent of the injuries that Darron had sustained. "Oh my God. You do need help!" Blake exclaimed as she tried to help Darron to his feet. The rest of the group, sensing something wrong rushed over. Everybody joined hands and Zade used what he had recovered of his power to teleport them to the nearby hospital.

 **2 hours later:**

Blake, Yang, and Allister sat in the waiting room, awaiting news from the various doctors. Kenneth was still in surgery and receiving unbelievable amounts of blood. The doctors sedated Darron for surgery. They wanted to get a better look at the damage to his wings and his internal organs. Jaune took Pyrrha to have her shoulder patched up. Sun and his team were with Scarlet. Ruby had gone with Max to have his arm checked out. Zade sat with Weiss as a doctor inspected her ribs. The three turned their heads as Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood entered the room. "Hello, children. You all appear to be in… good conditions." Ozpin greeted. Allister stood to address the headmaster. "Well, It is pretty good, but unfortunately there were some unexpected injuries. Though, I am happy to say that there have been no casualties on our side." Allister stated. "We are well aware of the situation with Darron. We need to know if there were any side effects." Professor Goodwitch stated. Allister shook his head. "He appeared to be in perfect mental health. He has full control." Allister answered. The three professors collectively sighed in relief. "Now what are some of these other injuries you spoke of?" Ozpin asked. "Pyrrha busted a shoulder. Scarlet was shot. Weiss received heavily damaged ribs. Max's arm was covered in burns, and a few other scratches and cuts. The worst however, … Is Kenneth." Allister explained. Upon hearing Kenneth's name, Ironwood got far more attentive. "How is my soldier?" Ironwood asked. Allister took a deep breath before answering. "Kenneth… fought with Adam Taurus. He lost both arms and legs in the encounter." After Allister's explanation, Blake immediately stood up. "I"m so sorry!" Blake exclaimed, causing the professors to look at her curiously. "I was with Kenneth when we ran into Adam. I begged him not to fight Adam. I knew Adam was too strong for Kenneth. He didn't listen. I should have stopped him." Blake explained, starting to cry again. "It's ok." Ironwood said. Blake stopped crying and looked up. "Kenneth is one of the best soldiers I've trained in years. He embodied everything we look for. If he dies in the service of mankind, as well as the protection of a friend. Then I see no more honorable death for him. He made his choice. Now he must suffer his own consequences. You cannot be held accountable for his decision." Ironwood continued. Blake sniffled before nodding slowly. "Besides. He's not actually dead. Just in critical condition. He could be… almost totally fine." Allister said, hoping to lighten the mood."That is a good sign." Ozpin agreed. Blake slowly sat down next to Yang, who pulled her teammate into a hug. Allister continued pacing back and forth across the hospital floor, while the professors deliberated among themselves. Eventually, the rest of the students began to file back into the waiting room. They were just waiting on word from the doctors on Darron and Kenneth's surgery. Blake looked over at the clock. 2:45 AM it read. Blake sighed and wrapped her arms around Yang's, comforting herself. Blake immediately perked up as the doors that led to the operating room swung open. Blake stood up and walked over to the doctor, a look of extreme concern on her face. The doctor knew what she, and everyone was waiting to hear. "First off, I have some good news. Darron is going to be perfectly fine. He did suffer some minor internal damage, but some stitches managed to close that up. We've also set all of his broken bones. We expect him to make a full recovery." the doctor explained. Blake looked visibly relieved. "Secondly. , We have finally managed to stabilize Kenneth. That is one tough son of a bitch. He died 3 times and still came back. However, there is still the obvious problem that he has lost all 4 of his limbs." the doctor continued. Team ENDD finally looked relieved, hearing both of their friends were alive. "Professors, may I speak with you for a moment?" The doctor asked. Ozpin nodded and the three teachers followed the doctor out into the hallway. "What is it?" Ozpin inquired. "There's something strange about Darron." The doctor began. The three professors glanced at one another, expecting it to be Darron. "While we were operating, we noticed that Darron, despite powerful anesthetic, was moving far more than any human should be able to. I ordered an EEG test. Darron's brain is host to nearly 5 times as much electrical activity as a normal human. I'm not sure how his brain is sustaining it, but it is certainly an anomaly I've never seen before." The doctor finished. Ozpin nodded. "And I presume you are the only one who has seen these results." Ozpin said. The doctor nodded. "Good, then you will destroy those results and never speak of them again. Are we clear?" Ozpin asked. The doctor stated nervously as the professor's face darkened. The doctor nodded rapidly. Ozpin smiled. "Good." As he turned and walked away.

Professor Ozpin walked into the waiting room and stared at all the students, most of whom were starting to doze off. Ozpin coughed to get their collective attention. "Today, you all showed bravery, determination, and skill. This city cannot thank you enough for what you have done to help save it. Go home, get some rest, You've certainly deserved it. Those who received injuries throughout this mission are also excused from all classes tomorrow. Now go on." Ozpin instructed. The tired students managed to rise from their seats and began filing towards the door. Glynda and Ironwood started after the students. Blake, still very much alert stepped towards Ozpin. "I need to stay here. I can't leave Darron here by himself." Blake stated. Ozpin was about to respond when Allister placed his hand on Blake's shoulder. "It's fine." Allister said. Blake spun around to look at Allister. "Zade, Max, and I are going to stay here and keep an eye over both Kenneth and Darron. You go home, get some sleep. Darron wouldn't want you to see him like this anyway. Besides, who else to set up Darron's welcome home party." Allister finished, flashing a large grin. Blake stared at Allister. Finally, Blake gave in. "Ok. I'll go. You'd better take care of him." Blake threatened. Allister nodded. Blake walked over to the rest of her team and team RWBY exited the hospital. Allister turned towards Ozpin. "Damn, what did you do to him?" Allister asked. Ozpin shrugged. "Just a little experiment, and it seems to have worked." Ozpin answered. Allister smiled. "Well he didn't freak out, so I assume whatever you did actually worked." Allister responded. Ozpin grinned as he stepped forward. "Well, goodnight." Ozpin said as he walked out of the building. Allister rubbed encroaching sleep from his face and turned toward his team. Zade was totally passed out and Max kept nodding off and on. Allister picked up his teammates and carried them to Darron's room, which a nurse so graciously led him to. Allister walked into the room and dropped both of his teammates on the couch. Allister walked up to the bed and stared down at his leader. Darron was resting on his side, his bandaged wing sticking out like a sore thumb. Allister smiled. "You really are the best of us." Allister said to himself. Allister sat down in the chair next to Darron's bed, allowing himself his own rest.

Darron awoke to the sound of stifled laughter from multiple people above him. Darron rolled his eyes as he recognized the voices of his teammates. Darron gingerly pushed himself up before taking a sitting position, being careful not to put on weight on his broken wing. "Happy first surgery in an accredited hospital!" Darron teammates cheered. Darron laughed at his team's ridiculousness. They had even brought a cake. "You are all idiots." Darron stated. "Yeah well, at least we're accurate." Zade responded. "That is true." Darron admitted. "So what's going on? Did we win?" Darron asked. "Hell yeah we did. Not a single civilian casualty among the citizens of Vale." Allister boasted. "And what about Adam?" Darron asked, his aura flaring slightly. "Well, we were unable to recover his body. Despite the odds, he could be alive." Zade admitted. Darron sighed. "I figured as much. It's no matter. I'll fuck him up again next time." Darron said. "Yeah, about that, What the fuck man that shit was insane?!" Max half asked half yelled. "I don't know exactly how it works, but I do know is that I can use it to destroy almost anyone in my path." Darron explained. "Cool." Max responded. "How did the teams do?" Darron asked again. "Some minor injuries." Zade explained. "They did good. Jaune has especially gotten a lot better. Though sadly, Kenneth got really messed up in a fight with Adam." Darron's eyes widened as he remembered the scene when he crashed through the hull of the ship and started his fight with Adam. Darron swung his legs over the side of the bed and gently hopped off. Team ENDD didn't react, but a nearby nurse did. "Hey you can't be up yet!" she yelled. Darron groaned. Darron stared down at the nurse, hoping to intimidate her. However, she remained stout. She grabbed Darron's arm and sat him down. "You wait here while I fetch the doctor, and he can clear you for discharge." The nurse commanded as she walked out. Darron rolled his eyes and his team snickered. The team sat in comfortable silence for a moment before the doctor came walking through the door. "Alright let's have a look." The doctor said. Darron gingerly extended his broken wing as far he could through the hole in his hospital gown. The doctor examined it, before moving on to Darron's arm and chest. The doctor stood up, pleased. "Well, you appear to be in fine recovering condition, so we should have no reason to keep you here." the doctor stated. Darron jumped up. "Al… please get me some clothes?" Darron asked as Allister walked away. Darron turned his attention back to the doctor. "So we're good here right?" Darron asked. "On a few conditions." the doctor began. "One: No fighting for at least a few weeks, your arm and chest needs time to heal, despite your amazing progress already. Two, definitely no flying or sleeping on your back. Your wing won't be able to take it for easily a month. And three, NO FIGHTING." the doctor emphasized that last one. Darron nodded in compliance. "Then you're free." the doctor said, turning and exiting the room. As the doctor left Allister walked back in and threw Darron some clothes. Darron walked into the bathroom and got changed. Darron walked back out in his regular outfit, coat, weapons, and all. "I'll meet you guys outside. I want to visit someone first." Darron stated. Team ENDD nodded and left the room. Outside, Allister turned towards his teammates. "Ok, you guys go to Beacon and help set up. I'll keep him distracted." Allister stated. Zade and Max nodded before Zade teleported the two away.

Inside the hospital. Darron walked up to the reception desk. "I'm looking for a Kenneth. He would have been admitted last night." Darron asked. The immediately pointed down the hall. "Fourth room on your right. That poor boy." The nurse guided. Darron nodded and walked down the hallway. Darron took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside Kenneth was propped up against the risen bed. Kenneth heard the door opened and turned to look at Darron. "What's up man?" Kenneth asked. "You must be the legendary Darron. I've heard so much." Kenneth continued. "Kenneth… really?" Darron asked, approaching the bed. Kenneth chuckled. "Well, I'm just trying to keep myself occupied. This really sucks." Kenneth waved his arm stumps, making a point. "Yeah, you look good Kenneth, drop some dead weight?" Darron asked sarcastically. Kenneth laughed. "You are taking this surprisingly well." Darron stated. Kenneth shrugged, "Well it's not like I wasn't prepared for this. Once Adam showed up, I figured I would be on the low end of the totem pole. Besides, I'm sure this is a lower price to pay rather than letting Adam take Blake from you." Darron laughed, then grew deathly quiet. "Yes. it was." Darron deadpanned. Kenneth laughed nervously. Darron smirked. "Regardless, I still appreciate everything you've done for her." Darron said. "Don't worry about it. You got me out of the slums before you joined the Ffang, so I figured this was the least I could do to repay you." Kenneth stated. Darron reached into his jacket and pulled out a card. He walked over and placed it down on the table next to Kenneth's bed. "This is the card for a guy I know. Owes me a big favor. He's in Atlas. Go find him, you won't regret it." Darron instructed. Kenneth nodded. "As soon as I get out of here, I will. "Kenneth affirmed. Darron walked up and wrapped his good arm around Kenneth in a hug. "I'd like to stay, but… you've met my team. Someone needs to keep an eye on them." Darron said. Kenneth chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that we will run into each other again." Darron smiled and stepped out of the hospital room. "Wait!" Kenneth called. Darron stopped and turned on his heel "Could you please change the channel? The bastard nurse left on the Real Housewives of Atlas, and it been 4 hours. Either change it or kill me." Kenneth requested, deadly serious. Darron sighed and shook his head as he walked over towards the remote. "You are seriously taking this too well." Darron said. "PTSD is not for me! PTSD is not for me!" Kenneth chanted in response. Darron continued flipping channels, barely containing his laughter. "Besides, After being on your team, I need to learn how to be the strongest person possible, and you've already killed Adam so it's all good." Kenneth explained. Darron grit his teeth and stopped flipped, tossing the remote down. "Something like that." Darron seether inaudibly. "Well, I'm glad my team has inspired such… absurdness in you." Darron audibly announced. "I'm glad I met them too. Well, cheerio. Have fun." Kenneth said. Darron turned and smiled at Kenneth before walking out of the room.

Outside, Allister was leaned up against the wall next to the hospital door. Allister pushed himself off as the door opened and Darron walked out, shielding his eyes from the sun. "You ready?" Allister asked. "Yeah, Where to?" Darron answered. "Somewhere fun. We have awesome catching up to do." Allister stated. The two fell into step with each other as the walked down the street, into the heart of downtown Vale.

Blake finished tacking up the large banner inside the beacon dining hall. Blake jumped down and admired her work. The large banner across the stage of the was simple but perfect, reading, "Welcome home Darron." Blake smiled until she heard inevitable yelling behind her. Blake spun on her heel and, sure enough, Weiss and Yang were arguing over some petty decoration, again. The argument reminded her of the time when they had to set up for the school dance. She's just glad that everyone decided to pitch in.

 **A few hours earlier:**

Team RWBY walked around team ENDD's room, trying to decide how to best welcome back their friend. "I mean a party would make sense but could we really have it in such a small space, especially if we invite our other friends." Weiss asked. "I'm not sure. I don't think Darron is necessarily the party type either." Blake answered. "Yeah, but we need to do something!" Ruby exclaimed. "We'll figure it out." Yang reassured. Almost too conveniently(literally) there was a knock at team RWBY's door. Blake walked over and pulled the door open. Blake gasped. Standing outside the door was Jason. He was an average student, but after Darron's incident he hated Darron and his whole team and made no secret about it. He even was Chelsea'sright-handd man before Allister managed to turn her around. Jason was responsible for much of the vandalism and slander that affected team ENDD. "Jason… What do you want?" Blake asked. Jason laughed nervously. "I just came to apologize. I know most of the students, I especially, were pretty mean to you guys." "That's true!" Yang exclaimed from inside the room. Jason sighed. "Anyway. I;m here to tell you that after hearing Zade's compelling speech not too long ago, along with your mission and what we saw Darron did for all of us. We just wanted to say… We're most sincerely sorry." Jason explained. Blake smiled "You're serious?" Blake asked. "I am." Jason answered. "Oh, thank God. I was worried that Darron would have to return and that everyone would still hate him." Blake cheered. "Wait… What did you mean you saw Darron?" Weiss asked, ever the skepticist. "You guys haven't seen?" Jason asked, shocked, Team RWBY just shook their head. Jason pulled out his scroll and began typing. As he was doing so the girls all gathered behind Blake. Jason turned his scroll around, showing a news report. The girls gasped as a picture of Darron and Adam, swords crosses, flashed on the screen sporting the words "Breaking news" The picture faded revealing Lisa Lavender, Remnants top anchor. "In breaking news, a recent operation conducted by hunters and huntresses from Beacon academy has thwarted a major White fang attack on the city. The aforementioned students were responsible for the disabling of an entire air fleet of white fang soldiers. While most of the city has come to expect nothing less of Beacon's impeccable record. There was one surprise that shook the nation. Team ENDD, the team that bears one of the worst social stigmatas, following the incident where their leader was responsible for the deaths of nearly 250 civilians, was at the forefront of this brave assault. Experts have estimated that their involvement alone resulted in saving the lives of thousands of innocent people. What has the citizens and experts confused alike, is the return of team ENDD's infamous leader, Darron… no legal last name. One citizen managed to capture this exclusive video of Darron, in fierce contest with who is believed to be one of the highest ranking members of the white fang in this region, Adam Taurus." As lisa finished the screen shifted to show a decent quality video displaying the climactic battle between Darron and Adam, before returning to Lisa. " Despite the property damage, which was to be expected, the question on everyone's mind is. Why would he fight for us so vehemently, and is this display of heroism enough to begin warranting forgiveness for his past sins. We sent a field reporter to the streets to find out." Blake could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, scared that despite the work his did to save them, the people of Vale would still treat Darron as some menace to society. The news report shifted to a reporter and his camera man walking up to a couple on the street. A lion faunus and his girlfriend. " After seeing the video, Do you think taking on such a dangerous opponent, and his unwarranted protection of Vale's citizens is enough or even a step in the right direction for him to earn reprieve for that infamous night that burns fresh in our memory?" The couple thought for a moment before the girl leaned forward. "I'm not so sure. I mean this just shows how unstable he is. The city is in shambles. I think his team might be on the right track, but I doubt Darron is anything but trustworthy." She said. The reporter nodded and turn towards the lion faunus. "And you sir." he asked politely. The man sighed before speaking. "Honestly, I think he has probably earned his forgiveness. Adam Taurus and his whitefang scum have been terrorizing this city for far too long. It's about time that Vale found someone strong enough to take on any enemy. Sure he's had some problems, but he did serve out his sentence, being forced under Ironwood and Ozpin's tutelage. I'm sure he has much more control and I look forward to seeing how he protects remnant in the future." he said. The reporter turn back towards the camera. "There you have it. He may not be loved yet, but the hate has certainly died down. Back to you Lisa." The reporter signed off. Jason turned off his scroll and Blake sighed. "At least they don't want his head anymore." Blake noted. Jason chuckled. "Well… anyway. I was talking to the other students and we decided to host an event in the dining hall, as a way to congratulate all of the teams who were involved in your operation, and also as a way to apologize to team ENDD." Jason explained. Blake smiled "When?" Ruby asked. "Tonight say 7" Jason answered. "If you want we could still use some help setting up?" Jason asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded, following Jason out of the room. As they left Weiss noticed a few Atlesian soldiers carrying boxes into Team ENDD's room. Weiss stared for a moment before following her own team.

 **Present:**

Blake walked up and pushed the arguing girl apart. Blake picked up the Yellow and white tablecloths, and walked away. A few moments later, She returned with brilliant velvet cloths and through them on the table. "No fighting." Blake stated as she went to help another group. Yang and Weiss shrugged at one another before beginning to clothe the tables.

After a few hours, they were almost done when the doors to the dining hall burst open. Zade and Max walked into the dining hall with two large kegs in their arms. Weiss and Yang's jaw dropped. Weiss's in horror, and Yang's in awe. Zade and Max were looking around confused. Zade leaned in towards Max. "They're not hating us." Zade noted. "I know… this is wierd." Max answered. Both of them stood up again as the two girls approached. "Just what do you think you are doing?" Weiss demanded. "We're adding some fun to the party." Zade answered, winking and gesturing to the container in his hands. "We are not serving alcohol on school grounds." Weiss stated, matter of factly. "I think it's a wonderful idea." Yang voiced. "Maybe it will finally get that stick out of Ice queen's ass." "Hey!" Weiss responded indignantly. Zade and MAx laughed. "Besides. Ozpin doesn't care, we walked right past him on our way here." Max stated. "Wh-wha-wh-huh." the heiress stammered as Max and Zade walked right past her, setting the kegs down on a nearby table. Yang patted Weiss on the head and turned towards the guys. "Where's Al?" She asked. "He's out hanging around with Darron, keeping him away from the party until we're ready." Zade answered. Yang nodded. "Did you guys get the good stuff?" Yang asked, suggestively. "Nah, this is the cheap stuff. Allister's picking up some of the good stuff." Max answered. "Of course, Allister has all the good stuff." Yang joked. "Yang, what the hell." Ruby called walking up behind her sister. "What's that?" Ruby(She is only 15 remember?) asked, pointing at the kegs. Zade and Max smirked at each other. "Here have some." Max said, pouring some into a cup he pulled out of his containment dust. "HELL NO!" Weiss exclaimed from across the room, using a glyph to freeze the cup. Max stared at the frozen drink before placing down on the table. Ruby just stared, confused. It only took Max a moment to clear up the situation. "C'mon Rubes. Let's go see if I can figure out how to cook something for tonight." Max suggested. Ruby's eyes lit up. "Oh my God yes! I didn't know you can cook. Maybe you can make something with strawberries." Ruby continued rambling as she dragged Max away. Yang raised an eyebrow at Zade. "Max can cook?" she asked. "Like you would never believe." Zade answered. Yang nodded impressed. Zade chuckled as he walked off, leaving Yang to her own devices. Zade silently made his way across the floor, sneaking up on an suspecting heiress. Zade gently slid his arms around her, before suddenly grabbing her waist, and teleporting the two of them out of the room.

As they reappeared outside, Weiss spun around surprised. "Zade!" She shouted. Zade responded with a smirk, as he pulled Weiss close to him. Weiss returned the hug, and pulled herself into his chest. Weiss looked up, staring into Zade's red eyes. "Hey." Weiss said softy. Zade laughed to himself. "You know we probably should just come out and say it. It's weird." Weiss sighed. "You know why we can't be out in public together, I worry about you." She answered. "Really? I'm sure I could hold my own against your father, but regardless I was referring to our teams and friends. I'm damn well sure they know what's going on." Zade responded. Weiss though for a moment has her hands played with the small cape draped on Zade's back. Zade's face became softer at Weiss's lack of an answer. "Is everything ok?" Zade asked. Weiss's head snapped up, obviously pulled out of a deep thought. "Yes! Everything is perfectly fine. Don't worry. We should probably be getting back inside and finishing up anyway." Weiss responded quickly, before pulling away and walking towards the dinning hall. _"Stupid Weiss. Just tell him. He won't mind… will he?"_ Weiss questioned herself as she walked across the courtyard. Zade felt dejected until Weiss turned around to look at him. "Oh, I noticed some soldiers entering your quarters with some boxes earlier. I thought you should know." Weiss called to him before disappearing behind a nearby building. Zade ran his hand through his hair. _"Man, somethings wrong. I'm going to need to figure this out."_ Zade decided. _"Wait… Soldiers in our room."_ Zade realized and he took off sprinting for the dorms.

Zade barreled through the Beacon dorms. Jumping around corners, and pushing unsuspecting students out of the way in his mad dash to reach his dorms. Zade finally skidded to a halt directly in front of his door. Zade kicked open the door and tears welled up in his eyes. "This is going to be beautiful." He cried joyfully.

Darron and Allister sat at the bar in junior's club. They had just finished helping Junior rebuild the stand for DJ bearington. Darron listened intently as Allister filled him in on the what he had missed in the months he was away from the team. Darron did his absolute best to try and hide his face as Allister described, in unnecessary and borderline disgusting detail, about his multiple sexual escapades with Yang. "God Al, did not need to know that!" Darron exclaimed. Allister laughed. "But it was awesome." he answered. "I was able to smell that thanks to you." Darron replied sarcastically. "Oh come on." Allister whined, wrapping an arm around Darron's shoulders. "Besides, I was thinking that maybe you could use some of these Ideas on Blake." Allister. Darron slammed his good arm on the bar and stared directly into Allister's eyes. "The hell is with everyone being so invested in whether or not Blake and I go fuck!" Darron demanded. "Dude it is so obvious. I mean, even more so that Zade and Weiss, Oh yeah by the way that's probably happening too but Weiss is paranoid so." Allister trailed off. "I will have sex when I damn well please." Darron responded. Allister leaned back, his hands in surrender. "Hey just saying." Allister said. "So… Zade huh?" Darron asked. "100%" Allister responded. "How obvious is it?" Darron asked. "It's pretty bad." Allister said. Darron laughed. Both warriors looked up as Junior approached them. "I appreciate you coming back here and fixing up my bar." Junior thanked. "It was no sweat." Darron answered. Allister pulled out his scroll and checked the time. Just then( convenient coincidence is convenient) Allister's scroll vibrated, displaying a message from Zade. _"We've finished here. Bring Darron back."_ The text read. Allister slipped his scroll in his pocket, and grabbed Darron's shoulder. "C'mon boss let's go. I'm sure the others are waiting for a few of your good ones for the road." Allister said. Darron nodded and the two stood up. "As the two walked out Darron turned towards Allister. "Oh, again, sorry about your father." Darron said. "Meh. I really would've hoped not to, but it wasn't exactly how I hoped our meeting would end, but there's nothing I can do about it know. All that's left is to move on." Allister answered. "I guess." Darron agreed, as they continued their way towards the airport.

Zade, and Team RWBY stood admiring the work that most of the school had put into the decorations. The room looked beautiful, fitting for the festivities planned for the evening. Finally Max walked through the back doors, with a number of the other students. They immediately set to placing copious amounts of well prepared food on the tables. Max gestured smugly as he approached his friends. "Well, damn you can cook." Yang conceded. "Told you." Zade gloated. "Always been able to." Max declared, looking rather pleased with himself. "Hey what's up guys." A voice called out. The grouped turned to see teams JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY entering the dining hall. "Damn, this is a pretty good setup." Neptune complimented. "Thanks. We had a lot of help." Blake responded. "Hey! How come nobody is averting their gaze, or whispering less than nice comments about Zade and Max?" Nora asked. "It doesn't matter. We've seemed to have reconciled the situation." Jason explained, walking over. "Well that's just wonderful!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "Yeah, but we're actually here to try congratulate you guys on this last job." Jason stated. "Ah, sweet." Sun said. "Now a party sounds like fun." Coco added, scanning the room. "You got booze?" She asked. Zade and Max just casually pointed over their shoulders. Coco nodded approvingly and sauntered over, dragging Fox and Velvet behind her while Yatsuhashi sighed. "You girls look good." Ren noted. Team RWBY smiled. "You hoping to make a good impression?" He asked. "Well we know somebody is." Yang teased Blake. "And I know someone who already has." Zade said, patting Weiss's head gently. Weiss crossed her arms and huffed. Everyone turned as the door to the hall opened up to reveal Allister walking in. "What's up fools." He greeted. "Hey Al." Yang answered, running over. Allister whistled as he looked around the hall. "You guys did a pretty good job." Allister complimented. "Well, we did have some help." Yang explained, gesturing towards Jason. Allister immediately growled and began charging energy in his fist. "Whoa whoa! No it's cool now, we've made amends. Things are better!" Ruby exclaimed, stepping in front of Jason. Allister stared intently at Jason, leaving everyone holding their breaths. Eventually, Allister sighed and dispersed the energy in his fist. Everyone released their breath in relief. "Uh, Allister, aren't you forgetting something?" Zade asked." Allister raised and eyebrow. "What?" He asked back. "Where's Darron?" Zade clarified. Allister's eyes shot wide open and he spun on his heels, looking for any trace of their leader. "Damn him!" Allister shouted. Blake just looked down, dejected. "Don't worry about it." Max comforted. "He'll be here. Just give him a minute. He's not entirely the party guy." Blake looked at Max and smiled, but couldn't help wondering if Darron would show up at all.

Up on the roof of a building opposite of the dining hall Darron sat, his legs dangling over the edge. _"Of course those idiots would schedule a party, and on this massive scale. Maybe if I wait long enough Blake will leave and I can talk to her then."_ Darron thought to himself. Darron perked up as he suddenly heard footsteps on the roof behind him. "Fancy seeing you here." Professor Ozpin greeted. "It appears that they have started the party. Will you not be attending?" He asked. Darron simply shrugged. "I don't see why you shouldn't. It is party in your honor." Ozpin pointed out. "It's not necessarily the party that's giving me trouble this time." Darron explained. "Oh, I see… would Miss Belladonna be the source of your unease this evening?" Ozpin guessed. "That's… right on the money." Darron admitted. Ozpin stepped closer, to where he was just inside Darron's blindspot. "You shouldn't be so scared. I've witnessed the way you and Ms. Belladonna interact. She has been rather melancholy in the month of your absence. I can only imagine she'd be overjoyed now that you've returned." Ozpin suggested. "Yeah, that's what I'd like to think, but still…" Darron trailed off. "What?" Ozpin asked. "It's just that it's been so long since I've seen her. I'm actually nervous." Darron confessed. "I surely don't deserve her, after everything I've done." Ozpin smirked. "Clearly she doesn't believe that. Otherwise, why would she be over there anxiously awaiting your return as we speak." Ozpin argued, gesturing towards the dinning hall. Darron sighed. "Besides, It may be the things that we feel we deserve the least are the things we want the most, And besides there's no harm in talking to her is there?" Ozpin asked. "I guess not." Darron conceded. "Then let's go. You have some honor that needs restoring." Darron swung his feet over the ledge, and jumped down onto the roof. Darron nodded at the headmaster, and the two of them headed for the stairs.

Blake nervously paced back and forth near one of the corners. Every second she would glance at the door, hoping that Darron would come walking through that door. Everyone else seemed to be having a wonderful time. However, Blake couldn't have felt worse. Blake stared at the door and sighed, her cat ears starting to pull her bow flat. _"Where is he?"_ Blake wondered in her mind. "Right where you need me." Darron spoke from behind her, somehow reading her mind. Blake spun around as fast as she possibly could and found herself face to face with Darron. The two stood, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Blake stepped forward into Darron's arms, resting her head on his chest." I've missed you." Blake said softly. "I've missed you too." Darron answered. Blake slowly pulled away as microphone feedback filled the room. "Attention everyone." A voice from up on the room's stage(it has one now shut up!) called out. "Professor Ozpin would like to say a few words." Everyone quieted down as the professor took his position at the microphone. "Before you all get too… involved in tonight's activities. I believe that we take a minute and remember what this celebration is all about. "First I would like to offer my thanks. To all the teams who were a part of this operation. Your courage and bravery is among the finest of those who attend this academy, and we applaud you for your excellence in the defense of this wonderful kingdom." Ozpin paused as the room erupted into applause. Ozpin cleared his throat. "I would also like to extend a special thanks to teams JNPR and RWBY. They have been friends with team ENDD since day one, and even after the incident which turned the world against them. Their true friendship, camaraderie, and love for their fellow huntsman has elevated them to become some best students in this academy. Furthermore, I would like to display my thanks to Allister, Zade, and Max. Despite everything, your seamless teamwork and fierce loyalty to your leader, despite any situation he is in, is something that should be admired and replicated by teams all across remnant. And finally, Darron. There are few words to accurately describe the thanks that should be expressed towards you. This kingdom has given you, literally, no reason for the ferocity and fervor with which you engaged Adam taurus just the other night. You put your life on the line for a group of people, who at the time, found it worthless. That act of selflessness is one of the values that I had hoped you would demonstrate for the rest of the students here when I offered you a seat here, and you did not disappoint. Now, be merry, and enjoy your evening to the wondrous singing of Beacon's own Darron." Ozpin finished as he walked off the stage. Darron's eyes shot open wide as a beam of light shone down on his face. A curtain on the stage rose, revealing Darron's guitar as well as a full band. "Oh boy." Darron said. "C'mon do it." Allister egged from across the room. "NO!" Darron responded. That response only seemed to cause more people to cheer for Darron. Darron looked down and was struck. Blake was staring straight into Darron's soul, making the cutest face she possibly could. "Fine." Darron conceded as he began walking to the stage. Everyone cheered, and Yang and Pyrrha pulled Blake up to the front row. In the back Zade looked rather pleased with himself. "I'm going to kill whoever did this, and how did they even get my guitar?" Darron grumbled as he slipped the guitar on and ensured that it was in tune. "Alright boys ready?" The rest asked. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Darron nodded as he began playing. **(Dear God, Avenged sevenfold I'm not writing the lyrics. Fuck that waste of space. Listen to it or not. You do you)**

As Darron strummed the final chord he looked up to find most of the room in tears. Blake smiled sweetly up from the front row, completely enchanted. Blake snapped back to her senses as she noticed Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Velvet, Coco staring at her. "Wanna trade?" All of them asked her simultaneously. "No." Blake deadpanned. Darron laughed from onstage as all the girls backed of reluctantly. "Encore!" Max shouted from somewhere out in the crowd. All the girls gasped. "Shit." Darron said as he prepared to play again.

 **Full set:**

 **Angels fall: breaking Benjamin**

 **Angel: theory of a deadman**

 **Bad girlfriend(Written by Allister) theory of a deadman**

 **Save our last goodbye Disturbed**

 **Sound of silence Disturbed**

 **Immortalized disturbed**

 **Indestructible disturbed**

 **So far away Avenged sevenfold**

 **Insomnia Kamelot**

 **My therapy Kamelot**

 **Through the fire and the flames Dragon force**

 **Soldiers on the wasteland Dragonforce**

 **Angel of Darkness Andy James**

 **I am a stone Demon Hunter**

 **(Some AC/DC and other classics)**

As Darron was playing and Blake was listening intently. Everyone else was Dancing, and enjoying the party. Allister and Yang stared at each other, a bottle of whiskey square between them.(God Ozpin's a horrible headmaster.) "Just give up Yang it won't happen. You can't beat me." Allister said downing his 4th shot. "Y-yes I can." Yang responded, taking a shot of her own. "Yang… sweetie… you're like a foot shorter and easily 100 pounds lighter. What the hell?" Allister pointed out, sending down number 5. "No! I can do it." Yang declared. Allister shook his head. "Love you too darling." Allister responded with a laugh.

Not too far away Weiss was sitting in Zade's lap, swaying back and forward. Drink in hand. "C-c'mon Zade, Drink with me." Weiss pleaded. "This stuff Coco gave me is so good." Zade smiled as his sweet little hypocrite. "I don't drink at all. I'm 100% sober." Zade answered. "B-but Why? Izsomushfun." Weiss slurred. "Because of my abandoning, alcoholic father, who knocked my mother up while totally blasted and then left. That's why." Zade answered in the sweetest voice possible. "Oh… oh… Shit, that sucks." Weiss said. Zade just pulled Weiss closer as she took another sip.

Ruby wandered through the room. She had gotten separated from Max a little while ago. Ruby hissed as she rubbed her legs. "Damn Weiss and her damned lady shoes." Ruby cursed as she walked over to a nearby table. Ruby sat down and slipped off her heels. Ruby sat alone with her thoughts momentarily. Ruby suddenly looked up as Coco sat next to her. "Oh, Hey Coco."Ruby greeted. "Hey… you sound kind of down. What's up?" Coco asked. Ruby sighed. "It's nothing big. I was hanging out with Max earlier, but I seem to have lost him and I can't find him amongst this mass of people." Coco nodded and scanned the crowd. "Would this be the Max that I've heard so much about?" Coco asked. Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What have you heard?" Ruby countered, slightly panicked. "Not much. Just that Yang has told me that you've been eyeing him lately. And I saw the way you took after him while we were on the ship. Is there a little romance blossoming for the young rose?" Coco asked, suggestively. Ruby's face began to glow red. "N-no nothing like that." Ruby stammered. "In fact, there's really nothing going on at all. We're just friends." Coco laughed. "Oh… my… God! You do like him. Does he know? Have you told him?" Coco pried. "Agh. Coco really!" Ruby yelled. "Yes! I wanna know. Tell me everything." Coco squealed. "I haven't told him." Ruby answered. Coco just stared shocked. "Why. I mean I see that you guys have so much in common and he obviously likes you." Coco inquired. "I.. I'm just nervous. I… What if he says no." Ruby worried. Coco laughed lightly. "Look girl. He won't say no. You're smart, funny, and cute. He's got to be gay if he turns you down." Coco stated. Ruby clenched her hands between her legs and looked down. "I'm glad you think that, but I'm so nervous." Ruby cowered. Coco thought for a moment before her face lit up. "Oh I know." Coco reached into her purse and pulled out a flask.(How irresponsible is she this night) "Drink this." Coco instructed. Ruby slowly uncapped the flask and took a small sip. Ruby broke into a cacophony of coughs and sputtering. "Ugh! That tastes like something my Uncle Qrow would drink." Ruby stated. Coco laughed. "Don't knock it. A few more sips and soon you'll have all the confidence you need to talk to Max." Ruby stared at the flask for a few moments before forcing another sip.

The party began dying down around 2:30 and Zade and Weiss were some of the first to leave. A perfectly normal Zade opened the door to team RWBY's dorm with a completely shitfaced Weiss hanging off of his shoulder. Weiss giggled incessantly. Zade gently guided Weiss over to her bed and sat her down. Zade turned around to look for something for Weiss to wear to bed when she unexpectedly grew unbelievably quiet. Zade turned around to see Weiss staring at him, small tears in her eyes. "Z-zade." Weiss asked. "What?" Zade asked softly. "D...do you...love me?" Weiss asked. Zade sat stunned for a second. "Yes… Wha.. why are you asking?" Zade responded. "See… you hesitated." Weiss pointed out her tears growing stronger. "You don't care for me. You just want my fucking money." She spat. "Wh…" Zade started. "Just stop. I don't care. All that time on the roof. All that shit we went through… was all of that for nothing. You're just like all those bastards who my father is friends with. There is nothing that's more important than the Goddamned money is there. It's like I'm not even a person to you. You fucking Selfish bastahmph." Weiss was interrupted as Zade pulled her into a deep kiss. Zade continued to passionately kiss Weiss until he couldn't breathe anymore. Zade eventually pulled back, and the two stared into each other's eyes. "I love you. You are the sweetest, kindest, smartest, and prettiest girl I have ever seen. The money is a perk, but I prefer the real you. The you whom I could antagonize and have fun with. The one who has no fear of going into battle with me. The one, who despite her fear of her family, is still brave enough to show her affection to me. The one who adores me nearly as much as I adore her." Zade whispered. Weiss smiled. "I love you too." Weiss leaned forward for another kiss when suddenly she leaned over and retched all over herself. "Nasty." Zade sighed. Zade used his semblance and teleported the two into the dorm's bathroom. Zade sat Weiss down on the toilet as he turned on the shower. "Mind if I take care of you my sweet." Weiss nodded groggily. Zade gingerly guided the heiress out of her positively nasty outfit. Zade lifted Weiss into the shower, doing his best to remain modest. Especially in Weiss's current situation. Weiss moaned as Zade's hands traversed her body. Zade felt his face heat up uncharacteristically as he tried to finish as quickly as possible. _"Only Weiss."_ Zade thought to himself.

Soon enough Zade had Weiss perfectly clean. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around the shivering heiress. Zade, in a flash, teleported out of the room and back in. This time he carried one of Weiss's nightgowns. Zade grabbed the towel and dried of Weiss, before slipping the nightgown over her head. Zade wrapped Weiss's luscious hair in the towel before picking up the intoxicated girl. Zade gently walked out back into the dorm room, shutting off the lights. Zade grinned to himself as he slid a nearly sleeping Weiss under the covers of her bed. _"I'll see you in the morning snow angel."_ Zade thought, deciding it'd be best to leave. As Zade turned to leave, he stopped as a small hand made a weak grasp for his wrist. "Noooooooooo." Weiss whined. "Stay here." Weiss mumbled, just loud enough for Zade to hear. Zade shook his head before submitting. Zade unclipped his cape and removed his shirt. Zade kicked off his shoes before sliding in next to Weiss. Zade watched as Weiss's face formed into a smile as she rolled to her side. Zade took the opportunity to pull the girl close to his chest. Zade gently placed a kiss on the Weiss's cheek. "I will never love your money. You're the only thing I love." Zade whispered his confession. A lack of response from Weiss left Zade wondering if she had managed to hear him or not. Zade shrugged it off and nuzzled his face into Weiss's neck hoping to fall asleep, like the girl in front of him.

Darron and Blake were the only two people left in the beacon dining hall. Darron strummed a soft melody on his guitar as he sat on the edge if the stage. Blake sat next to him, her head on his shoulder. Darron sighed as he nudged Blake, pulled the guitar over his head, and set it down next to him. Darron reached over and pulled Blake in closer to him. "It's getting late. We should probably head back." Darron said. Blake looked up at Darron and pouted. Darron grinned. "I know a more… scenic route." Darron hopped off of the stage and held out a hand. Blake graciously took it and hopped down. Darron gestures with his free hand and the two began strolling out onto the campus.

Darron and Blake toured almost the entire campus on their stroll. The entire time Darron was captivated by the way the moon gently shone on Blake's hair and face. Darron quickly glanced around, confirming that they were the only two out on the school grounds. Darron slowed his pace just ever so slightly, allowing Blake a small lead on him. Darron reached out and in a swift motion pulled off Blake's bow, revealing her cat ears. Blake's hands immediately shot up to her head. "Hey!" She called out, spinning around. Darron lifted the bow and waved it in front her teasingly. Blake reached out, trying to grab it. However, Darron kept yanking it away each time. After a few missed attempts Darron reached out and grasped Blake's wrist. Darron gave a gentle pull and brought Blake to his chest. "I've been dying for this." Darron whispered. "We've been so close yet so far." Blake finished, in her own hushed tone. **"And we'd like you to get even closer. Inside her a little. Maybe a little inside you. I hear cat meat is really tender. Always wanted to try it."** The voices called. Darron's face contorted as he tried to stop them from ruining the mood. "Darron. Can I tell you something?" Blake asked. "Of course darling." Darron answered. "I…I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you again. You came back, only to be ripped from my hands once again." Blake said. Darron painfully exhaled, remembering his own horrible deeds. "Then you almost died. You were gone for so long after that, and you just came back with a life or death battle versus Adam." Blake continued. "And?" Darron asked tenderly. "I'm sick of you coming and going like the sun rising and setting every day. I don't want to you to be anywhere else, running from anywhere else. I just want you to stay with me. Be with me. I want things to go back to the way before. I don't want to lose you again." Blake felt tears fill her eyes as she buried herself in Darron's chest. Darron rubbed her back. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Darron answered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "C'mon let's go." Darron said slowly leading Blake away.

Blake and Darron stopped right in front of team ENDD's vacant room. "Darron leaned down and kissed Blake cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart." Darron said, "Wait." Blake pleaded. Darron stopped suddenly and looked at the faunus girl. **"Fuck her."** The voices grew again. Darron growled at them lightly. _"I said I won't. You guys can fuck off."_ Darron though back harshly. " **Dude give her the D. She totally wants it!"** Blake stepped forward until she was merely inches from his. "I want to say just one more thing… before our night is over." Blake announced quietly. Darron nodded. Unexpectedly, Blake reached up and grabbed Darron's collar, pulling him in. Blake pressed her lips against his with all of the passion and tenderness she could muster. Upon feeling the velvety lips of his heart's greatest desire, Darron's mind fell blank, and all of the voices just slipped into oblivion. Blake pulled back as little as possible. "I love you." Blake whispered. Darron shuddered, feeling her hot breath on his lips. Darron wasted no time before diving back in for a kiss all his own. One Blake eagerly returned. Neither willing to pull away until breathing was absolutely necessary. "I love you too." Darron breathed back. _"Fuck it."_ Darron thought. Darron and Blake kissed each other yet again as they slipped into Darron's room.

Once inside Darron picked Blake up, spun her around, and pinned her against the closed door. Darron's hands began to trace up and down Blake's side as their mouths collided. Blake raised her hands and began pulling them through Darron's pitch black locks. Darron ginger dragged his hand up Blake's cheek and began to gently rub her cat ear. The sensitivity caused Blake to gasp, allowing Darron to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Blake felt herself smile as she began fighting against Darron's tongue. Darron continued playing with Blake's ears, making her efforts futile. Darron pulled away from Blake and began to place kisses along her jaw line. "Oh OH! God." Blake moaned her pleasure from having her ears rubbed no longer contained by Darron's mouth. Darron smiled as he began sucking on Blake's neck. Taking in the lavender scent of her hair, and the taste of her skin. Blake's moans did nothing but spur Darron on. Darron took his free hand and gave a hard squeeze to Blake's ass. Blake's breathing hitched. Blake grabbed onto Darron's jacket and tried to pull it off. In response, Darron grabbed hold of Blake and turned around tossing her onto his bed. Darron shedded his jacket and stretched out his wings as far as they would go. "Gorgeous." Blake complimented. "Not quite so as you." Darron responded, crawling above her. Darron brushed Blake's hair back, briefly admiring the hickey he left on her neck. Darron slipped his hands under Blake's top and began raising it. Kissing her stomach along the way. Blake smiled as moaned as Darron lifted her shirt above her head. Darron tossed her top away, revealing her lacy black bra. Darron placed some gentle kisses as the top of Blake's chest as his arms snaked around her, unclasping her bra. Blake slowly took off her bra teasing. She tossed it to the side Darron immediately massaging one breast as he started kissing the other. Blake moaned his name as she ran her hands through his hair. He began kissing his way up to her neck. She grabbed his head and forced her lips onto his. While their lips crashed against each other Blake to the opportunity to flip Darron so he was on the bottom. "Well well, kitty cat a bit forceful?" Darron joked. "Shut up." Blake said in a seductive tone as she bent down and kissed him. She began slowly grinding on him feeling him getting harder by the second. She began slowly feeling her way down making sure to feel his rock hard abs and chiseled pecks. Blake smirked and began pulling yearning at Darron's shirt. Darron leaned forward and pulled his shirt off. Blake gasped. Blake's eyes were fixated on the numerous scars that littered Darron's body. Blake gingerly reached out and began tracing them. "Why do you have so many?" Blake asked, honestly curious. Darron smiled sweetly at her. "Allister has proven capable of making scars disappear. Yet, I find them as subtle reminders of my achievements and my hardships." Darron explained. Blake's eyes nearly swelled with tears as she traced a particularly fresh one with her fingers. "That's one of my favorites." Darron said. Blake looked at him, confused. "It's the one from the day where I finally got you back. Forever." Darron said. Blake leaned forward, her hair cascading around Darron's face. "Forever." Blake whispered, before kissing Darron. Blake sat up and, with her nail, traced a line from Darron's lips down his body. When she got to his belt she began fidgeting with the belt and after a couple tries Darron laughed and reached down to take it off himself. Blake held her hand out expectantly. Darron, curious, handed the belt over. Blake leaned forward and gripped Darron's hands. Blake pushed his hands to the post of the bed and tied them. "You're all mine." Blake whispered, rather seductively. Blake scooted down and pulled Darron's pants with her, releasing his throbbing erection. Blake placed a finger on it and began rubbing small circles on the tip. Darron's sensitivity caused his muscles to tense. "Blake." Darron gasped. "Uh uh uh. Be patient." Blake warned. Blake continued her teasing of Darron's tip. Suddenly, Blake wrapped her hand around the shaft tightly. Blake moved her hand up and down the shaft slowly, and tentatively. Darron felt his breathing go faster Blake leaned down and licked the shaved area around Darron's member. Darron breathed sharply. "C'mon Blake." Darron practically whined, the sensations growing. "Mmmmm. No." Blake denied, sensing Darron's desire. Darron clenched his teeth Darron stared at Blake with a mixture of excitement and fear. Blake placed herself above Darron and opened her mouth. In one fluid motion, Blake took Darron's member in her mouth. Blake swirled her rough cat tongue. Blake bobbed her head up and down on Darron's cock, setting a steady rhythm. Darron laid his head back, feeling the pleasure wash over him. Darron smirked inside as he felt his hands slip free of the belt. Blake resumed her sucking on Darron's stiff member, taking it as deep as she could. Blake smiled as she felt it grow even harder in her mouth. "Oh God Blake." Darron moaned. The sound of Darron's ecstasy was music to Blake's ears, causing her to purr. The Vibrations reverberated through Darron's member, pushing him over the edge. "Oh God!" Darron said out as he finally came in Blake's mouth. Blake moaned as she felt the warm semen slide down her throat. Blake removed her fingers from Darron's ass and pulled her mouth off with a gasp. Darron immediately took the opportunity. He reached down and grabbed Blake, pulling her up on the bed and flipping her over. Darron began kissing one of Blake's breasts. One of Darron's hands trailed up and began rubbing Blake's cat ears, making her squirm. Darron's other hand slipped down Blake's toned stomach. Darron slowly slid his hands inside Blake's pants. Darron began stroking his hands on Blake's folds above her panties. Blake's breathing hitched and her back arched slightly. He undid her pants and pushed them to the floor so she was only clad in her panties. He slowly kissed his way down her stomach and down to her hips where he began kissing the inside of her thighs getting closer to her womanhood. He slowly kissed her folds and inserted one finger. Blake moaned as he added another finger and began eating her out. Blake's moans only got louder as Darron began licking her clitoris and thrusting his fingers in her. Blake put both of her hands on Darron's head forcing him deeper into her folds. He increased his speed as she could feel her getting close and closer to cumming. "Oh my Gods Darr-!" Blake wasn't able to finish as her body was rocked by orgasm. He crawled back up to her and began kissing her soft lips. "I want you in me now." Blake purred in Darron's ear. Darron quickly put a condom on (Remember kiddos safety first) as he moved his member closer to her womanhood. Blake looked him in the eyes flipped him back onto the bed and impaled herself on his member. Blake began bouncing up and down on his dick making both of them moan. Darron began thrusting up eventually getting into a rhythm with Blake. Blake began moaning even louder as Darron began massaging her breasts. Blake was in a state of pure ecstasy. Blake bent down and began biting Darron's pecs. "Huh, never thought you'd be into biting." Darron joked as he grabbed her ass still thrusting into her. Blake responded by biting down on his neck making him moan. Darron decided to take control and flipped Blake over and began thrusting even harder into her. Blake wrapped her legs around Darron's back helping him thrust even deeper into her. Darron and Blake continued getting closer and closer to cumming. As they picked up speed once again Blake screamed "DARRON I'M CUMMING!" Darron redoubled his efforts being close to cumming as well. With one final thrust Darron and Blake came at the same time and collapsed on the bed. "Holy shit that was amazing." Blake panted as she began cuddling up to Darron. Darron pulled Blake into a hug and held her tight. "I'm never going to leave you again Blake. I'm always going to be there for you." Darron whispered into her ear. "Darron, I love you." Blake said. "I love you too Blake." Darron responded as they both fell asleep.

 **This was a fun chapter to write and I got to say it feels good to be back. As always review and comment any criticisms you have as long as they are for the most part constructive. Can't wait to get back into the swing of things. See ya guys.**


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter does have a small rape scene but in no way do I ever view rape as acceptable here it is meant for purely for exposition. I made it really obvious where it is so if you want to skip it just skip from the first bold separated text to the next. This is just a quick kinda filler chapter so I can smooth out some of the problems with the next couple chapters so enjoy.**

Darron's eyes slowly opened, and immediately filled with panic. The ceiling above him was covered in

dull white square tiles. Darron tried to roll over but found his body totally unresponsive.

" _what the hell?"_ Darron thought. Suddenly, Darron felt himself lurch as the body moved of its own

volition. Darron felt his view forcibly jerk to the side. His head looked down. Darron felt disgusted

with the fat stocky body he was trapped in, as well as the bloody clothes that covered it.

" _The fuck is_ _going on?"_ Darron asked to no one in particular as he realized he had no option but to endure this first-

person nightmare. The body began slowly lumbering forward, swaying back and forth groggily. Darron

tried to look around, hoping he could find any clue as to where he was. Everything he could see was

dull white, and covered in blood. The body reached out and pulled out a massive iron door. Darron

cringed as the door made a hideous screeching sound as it was dragged on the ground. The body

walked through the door and screeched it close. The hallway was pitch black, causing Darron to strain.

Fortunately, the body reached up and pulled on a single flickering bulb. The light filled the hallway,

revealing it to be a rickety metal staircase descending into more darkness.

" _You're kidding me?"_ Darron

griped. Darron watched intently as the body slowly wobbled down the stairs.

" _I need to get out of here._ _Well… I should probably figure out where here is first."_ Darron decided. At the bottom of the stairs the

body turned on the lights to reveal a hallway that was, much to Darron's frustration, exactly as the

rooms above. However, this time as the body walked deeper into the compound, Darron could feel a

chill creep up his spine. The body walked through another door, and entered a room full of bloody

chains hanging from the ceiling.

" _Shit. This is not good."_ Darron immediately concluded. The body

lumbered over to a locker and opened it, removing a pouch full of sharp metallic tools that Darron

could barely identify. The body walked over to a freezer door and ripped inside was nearly a hundred

mutilated bodies hanging on meat hooks. From deep within the room, tears and screams for help could

be heard." _Why does that voice sound so familiar."_ Darron worried as the body began stepping through

the room. The body walked forward and pushed a number of bodies out of its way, revealing the source

of the screams. Darron's heart dropped. Before his eyes, Blake was suspended on her own meat hook,

which was buried deep in her side. Her clothes were tattered and bloody, and her face was cover in

bruises. Darron tried to look away, yet his eyes were still forced forward. " _Don't you fucking dare touch_

 _her."_ Darron screamed at the body. The body ignored Darron's threat and stepped forward. Darron

strained as hard as he possibly could, doing everything in his power to stop the body's advancement.

All of Darron's were in vain as the body drew a rather short and thin knife from its bag. Darron could

hear Blake's heavy breathing as the body slowly dragged the flat of the knife across her cheek. The

body reached out and gingerly wiped away a tear that was running down Blake's cheek. Darron looked

as his own hand incredulously as he felt the same sensation of Blake's skin. The body slowly pulled the

knife away from Blake, before shoving it directly into her stomach. Darron shook with anger as Blake

screamed out. The body laughed with sickening pleasure as it began twisting the knife inside Blake.

Blake cried out as the pain inside her only increased. The body dug back into its bag, finally revealing a

sizable meat cleaver. Darron renewed his struggle with increased vigor, desperate to prevent Blake

form experiencing more suffering. The body reared back and slammed the cleaver down into Blake

shoulder. Tears ran down Blake's face as she felt searing pain spread throughout her shoulder. The body

reared back and continued hacking and slashing over and over. Darron felt himself starting to cry as

Blake's screams started reverberating in his ears. Suddenly, Darron felt a click inside his mind. Darron

raised his arm, and brought it down as if her were chopping his own leg. Sure enough, the body

mimicked Darron's movement, embedding the cleaver deep in its own thigh. The body screamed out

and began hobbling towards the edge of the room. The body burst into a small make shift bathroom and

grabbed onto the sink, groaning in misery. Darron laughed to himself, happy to have stopped the brutal

assault on his love. Suddenly, Darron's laughter ceased as the body forced Darron to look straight into

the mirror above the sink. The image looking back at him was that of gorgeous woman in her mid-30's.

She had long Black hair, and black, hypnotic irises. As Darron stared at her he felt levels of anger that

he hadn't felt in a long time. Darron instinctively shot forward with the bodies fist, shattering the

mirror. Upon doing so, Darron felt himself being sucked out of the body and dragged into the dark

expanse that lay beyond the mirror.

 **This is the part I warned you about so read at your own risk. Again I apologize.**

Darron opened his eyes again to reveal that he was in yet another body that wasn't his. " _What_

 _the fuck."_ Darron whined. This new body seemed fairly normal, except that its vision was slightly

blurry, and it kept stumbling from left to right, " _Oh good. Its drunk."_ Darron thought sarcastically.

Darron simply watched as the body finally manage to stumble out into the alley behind whatever bar it

was just in. " _would you just pass out already."_ Darron hoped. Instead, the body turned around.

Revealing an innocent looking Blake cautiously walking down the alley. Darron felt the body lick its

lips and he shuddered. " _Not again."_ Darron thought fearfully. The body began stumbling towards

Blake. Blake soon noticed the approaching body and stopped. As the body grew disturbingly close.

Blake slowly started to draw back. Darron clenched his jaw when a thought suddenly clicked in his

head. " _Don't. you. Fucking. Dare."_ Darron warned. Of course, the body acted of its own volition. The

drunk body suddenly raced forward and grabbed hold of Blake. Blake tried to push back, but lost her

footing. The two fell down with the body on top. " _no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no_

 _no."_ Darron screamed at the body as he once again tried pulling the body back from the inside. The

body, now solidly pinning Blake down, began to sloppily slid its hands along her body, groping her.

"Stop!" Blake called out, doing her best to push off the advancing body. Suddenly, The body grabbed

her breast especially hard. As Blake's mouth opened to scream in pain, she suddenly found it filled with

the utterly disgusting and alcoholic taste of her attack's mouth and tongue. Darron started dry heaving

as his mouth was filled with the mixed tastes of Blake and the body. Darron started clawing at his

tongue hoping to god he could get the flavor out. Despite the discomfort of either other party, the body

simply kept on going, tearing off the breast of Blake's shirt. The body followed by pulling down her bra

and harshly pinching her nipple. As Blake began to cry, the sense of dread begging to take root in her

mind, Darron could feel his own semblance welling up, igniting his whole body in crimson flames.

Unfortunately, this still couldn't gather the strength necessary for Darron to stop the body. Blake

eventually mustered the strength to scratch the body's face. The body growled angrily down at Blake

before striking her across the face. Immediately after, the body reached down and began tearing apart

Blake's leggings(is that what they are? I…I don't think anyone actually knows.) "P-please…no" Blake

whimpered, the last of her resolve being torn from her. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Darron screamed. Yet,

nothing could stop the inevitable as the body pulled it member from its pants and suddenly slammed it

inside Blake. That was the final straw as Blake started sobbing uncontrollably while she was viciously

violated. Darron actually vomited, the feeling of desecrating Blake's gorgeous body was resonating

inside his own member. As the body continued drunkenly thrusting into Blake, both her and Darron fell

into states of total unresponsiveness. Blake simply laid limp, tears staining her face, as she continued to

emit truly heart-wrenching sounds, most notably calling out for Darron to help her. Darron fell on his

ass, and in any attempt to separate himself from his own realization that he was to pathetic to even

make a marginal difference, closed his eyes and covered his ears, hoping he would just die at that

moment. That grueling moment went on for nearly eternal feeling 13 minutes, before something even

more brutally disgusting happened. At exactly the same time, the click which allowed Darron control of

the body like last time, and the body's ejaculation, occurred at the same time. Darron immediately

sprung on the opportunity, punching himself in the face so hard that he actually broke his own jaw. The

force caused the body to pull out and roll across the alley. Darron allowed the head to fall to its side,

directly looking in a puddle that was on the side of the alley. In the puddle was a reflection of the same

beautiful woman who Darron gad seen in the mirror. Darron responded exactly the same, trying to

punch her in the face. Darron felt himself fall through the puddle and into an infinite of Blackness.

 **OK it's over …..(don't kill me)**

"Darron…Darron…DARRON!" Blake yelled fearfully. She was currently sitting in the bed she

and Darron were, not two hours ago, making love. Except now, Darron was thrashing dangerously in

his sleep, mumbling out unintelligible words. Blake decided to take the risk and reached out to touch

Darron. As soon as her fingers even grazed his skin, Darron shot up and grabbed fierce hold of Blake's

stopped.

"Fucking Stop!" Darron practically yelled. Blake stared at Darron confusedly as she tried to

pry Darron's hands from her neck. Blake gasped as she notices what might be causing Darron's sudden

misfortune. his right eye was fogged over, and images were rapidly flashing across it, although Blake

couldn't find out what he was seeing.

"Darron please." Blake pleaded as she felt Darron's grip tighten

even further. Suddenly Blake felt Darron's grip start to weaken.

"Blake?" Darron asked, apparently

awake now. Before Blake could even respond, Darron immediately stood up, walked to a bed on the

other side of the room, ignited his fist in crimson, and punched the bed in half.

"What. The. Fuck."

Darron screamed as he continued punching the already mostly destroyed bed.

" **Hehehe. Bitch. You** **know what this is. Did you really think you can converge with us and not suffer? Do you even**

 **fucking know what the word converge means? We literally become one when you do that shit. So**

 **don't be fucking mad when you get a fucked up mix of both of memories, especially those of our**

 **favorite crimes."** The voice explained. Listening, Darron's punches slowly stopped as he broke down.

Darron fell to his knees and slowly let his tears fall. Blake looked on nervously as Darron's breakdown

continued. Darron slowly reached over and unexpectedly drew a pistol from one of the desks in the

room. Darron held the gun in his hands. As Darron cocked the gun, he suddenly felt Blake tackle him

from behind.

"Don't!" Blake cried, her hand wrapped around the gun. Darron could feel Blake's tears

and that made him fell even more guilty. Darron slowly released the gun and Blake put it down next to

them.

"Darron… Please talk to me." Blake pleaded, pushing herself as tightly as she could against his

back. Darron sighed.

"Blake… I'm sorry. I can't. This is my darkness. This is the weight I put on my

own soul in order to protect yours." Darron answered.

"Look at me." Blake responded, softly yet demanding. Darron rolled over and sat in front of Blake, the fog slowly dissipating from his eye. "Let

me tell you this." Blake said. "I have been with you when we were children, orphaned and unwanted.

We joined the fang together. I waited years thinking you were dead, and I wished with all of my heart

that you would come back. You did. I've also been with you when you did this to my shoulder." Blake

explained gesturing to the massive scar on her shoulder that he had given her when he had lost his

mind. "Oh and don't forget, I waited for your again when you were in jail, and I supported you and

rooted for you in a fight with the most powerful enemy you've ever faced. All Just we could finally be

together as we just were. I have no intention of ever being away from you ever again, but I need you to

tell me so I can help you. I need you to trust me." Blake concluded, leaning in and tenderly kissing

Darron. Darron reached out and softly caressed Blake's face.

"It's… this new power. Whenever I use to much of it, it hurts. I'm Forced to live through hundreds of thousands of scenarios where I am doing

unspeakable things that the voices have literally done, but to you instead. It is, honestly, the most

painful thing I've ever had to witness, and ever had to sit through. If I were to ever hurt you it would be

the same as killing myself, and after seeing what I have I don't know if I can take that risk." Darron

explained. Blake crawled up and sat herself on Darron's lap.

"Don't take that risk. Let me take it for you." Blake said. Blake reached up and pulled Darron's head against her breast. "I don't want you to

worry about you hurting me. You are the most talented and powerful, as well as the most caring and

deeply loyal person I know. I have an idea. I want you to focus on fighting. It's what your good at. You

quite frankly enjoy the idea of a contest of strength nearly as much as you just enjoyed sex with me. So,

focus on that. Let me deal with your mind. I will do whatever I can to comfort you. I will be here to

support you whenever you need me. In essence, You will defend me from outside threats, I will defend

you from the only thing which I believe can hurt you, yourself." Blake consoled. Darron looked deep

into Blake's eyes and the only thing he could feel was true love.

"Blake." Darron whispered, trying to convey all of the emotion he felt at this moment. Blake smiled softly.

"c'mon let's get some sleep." Blake suggested. Darron nodded, standing up and picking Blake up as well. Darron gently carried her

across the room and laid her down on the bed, before joining her himself. Blake pushed Darron onto his

back and laid her head on his chest. Darron wrapped an arm around Blake and buried his face in her

hair. Darron closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when suddenly he felt Blake toying with his

member in her hands.

"Really?" Darron asked, not moving.

"Yeah. Just go to sleep." Blake suggested.

Darron laughed pulling Blake up, looking her in the eyes, and kissing her with all of the passion he had left.

"I love you." Darron said.

"I love you too, and will always be here for you." Blake responded.

Both of them proceeded to fall asleep, lovingly held in each others arms.

 **One last time. I did not find this enjoyable to write this scene. I was hoping to use it to provide some serious intimate development between character(which I probably botched). This is not something that will ever...Ever be repeated. I hope this hasn't dissuaded you too much, and that you'll stick around for the next chapter(which is significantly more lighthearted). Until then, cheerio.**

 **P.S. I am also switching doc systems so hopefully the formatting in the next couple of chapters will get much better.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright. Sorry for the delays. Had some personal stuff to take care off. To be totally honest I just finally had enough time to finish volume 4(I know I know. It killed me as well) So this and the next two chapters are going to slowly getting longer as I get back into my writing groove. So I hope you can excuse this meh arc and bear with me to the next big plot point. Oh and one last note. Ginger, you're awesome, 'nough said.**

Weiss awoke with a splitting headache, and immediately grabbed her head to quell the pain.

"What happened last night?" Weiss thought, covering her eyes.

"Good morning my little hypocrite." Weiss heard. She immediately rolled over, looking Zade straight in the eyes.

"Zade!" Weiss yelled before immediately holding her head in pain again. "W-why are you here?"

"Because you, my dear, were more than insistent in your drunken stupor that we remain together last night." Zade answered. Weiss stared at Zade for a second before realizing what she was wearing. Weiss pushed herself closer to the wall and her face turned a deep crimson.

"Did we...uh... you know... do anything?" Weiss asked nervously.

"That would be a no." Zade answered. Weiss sighed. _"I can't believe she actually blacked out. That means she forgot everything we said."_ Zade thought to himself, a little down trodden.

"Hey, Zade. Are you OK?" Weiss asked, pulling Zade out of his stupor.

"what?" Zade responded.

"you have circles under your eyes. Did you sleep last night?" Weiss asked. Zade rubbed his eyes while depressingly shaking his head no. Zade rolled over onto his back and pointed at the bed above them.

"Barely. I wish I had blacked out last night. Then, I wouldn't have had to listen to the gross cacophony of moans, grunts, and verbal gasps that emanated from Allister and Yang as they fucked like rabbits for the better part of all fucking night." Zade ranted. Weiss looked up at the bed above them with a look of mixed disgust and sympathy.

"That's not even Yang's bed. Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked. Zade laughed as he pointed over his shoulder. Weiss propped herself up to see Max and Ruby, both fully clothed, passed out on Blake's bed.

Weiss laughed before falling back down. "Well at least is could be worse." Weiss noted. Zade pulled himself closer and wrapped an arm around Weiss.

"It can. We have class in 30 minutes." Zade answered

"Shoot!" Weiss exclaimed.

 **23 Minutes Later**

After painfully managing to wake, and clothe, the rest of the teams, ¾ of team's RWBY and ENDD stepped out into the hallway, reluctantly ready to attend classes. As they started down the hallway Blake came walking out of team ENDD's room, a broad smile on her face. Blake turned to look at her friends.

"Hey, Guys. Good morning." Blake cheerfully greeted. Each member of team RWBY looked at Blake rather suspiciously. Which did not go unnoticed. "What?" Blake asked accusingly.

"Nothing. You just seem really really happy. More so than normal." Yang admitted. Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement.

"No particular reason. I just feel happy today." Blake answered, doing her best to not openly discuss the previous nights activities with Darron. Everyone stared at Blake for a moment before Ruby decided to speak.

"Cool! I'm happy for you. But we should probably get to class." Ruby interjected, hoping to stop the rest from prying too deep into Blake's personal life. Everyone nodded and the group started walking down the hall. Allister skipped forward, until he fell in step with Blake.

"Hey, where's Darron?" Allister asked, worried about his leader.

"He is going to join us later. He needs to talk to Professor Ozpin." Blake answered.

"As long as he's fine." Allister conceded, before focusing his attention on walking to class.

Darron stood in the elevator leading up to Ozpin's office. He ran his fingers through his hair, running ideas through his head of how to address Ozpin. Unfortunately, The ding of the elevator pulled Darron back to reality. Darron just went with the first thing that popped into his mind.

"What the fuck?" Darron said walking into Ozpin's office. Ozpin looked up from the work that was on his desk at the approaching student.

" What can I do for you?" Ozpin asked. Sitting back in his chair.

"You need to actually come clean to whatever this convergence thing will do to my mind. Right... Now." Darron demanded, slamming his hands down on Ozpin's desk. Ozpin looked Darron in the eyes and sighed.

"I'm sure the souls in your body have already given you an basic explanation of how this might work." Ozpin assumed. Darron nodded sarcastically. "Well, in a more specific manner, What we've done by giving you this power is letting you control your outbursts of power. Instead of using your full power and over time letting the voices crowd your mind, we allow you to control when your power is released. This let's you reach new level of power while limiting the normal rate with which your power naturally exists. However, whenever you use the full power you will receive a massive load of mental strain. Based on our analysis you can use that full power 3-4 more times before you experience another meltdown like the one we're still recovering from. I know this sounds like a crazy burden to place on you, but you are the only one capable of doing so. Next time we need to face your evil side, it will be of your own free choice, rather than a random time based system even you know." Ozpin explained.

"So you're saying that I get to decided when I become an insane psychopath who will most certainly try to kill all my friends and the people of Vale." Darron summarized.

"Yet, if you chose not to use this power, you will never have to to suffer that level of mental agony ever again." Ozpin pointed out.

"Fuck." Darron stated bluntly.

Ozpin smirked. Standing up from behind his desk.

"Darron. I'm actually glad you came to me. I've been doing some thinking and I want you and your team to do some work for me in the interest of improving your public image." Ozpin said. Darron looked at the professor curiously.

"Go on." Darron inquired.

Teams RWBY and ENDD, as well as a number of their other friends were sitting in Professor Port's Grimm Studies class, catching up on any sleep they may have willingly skipped out on.(Allister and Yang we're looking at you.) Professor Port seemed to be indifferent to the situation as he rambled on telling some story from his youth which quite frankly. No one cared about. Everyone's attention was grabbed, however as Darron suddenly walked into the classroom. Even Professor Port stopped what he was saying to address him.

"Can I help you?" Port asked.

"I'm going to need my team. Something for Ozpin." Darron explained. Port nodded and Darron turned towards his team. "Zade, grab Allister, and Max let's go. Girls, friends, Sun we will see you guys later, I hate leaving without explanation, but we will keep in touch and remember, if you think one of us would do it, at least have fun before you get in a shit load of trouble." Darron finished. Max walked up to his leader, giving him a fist bump. Zade reached out, grabbed Allister, and teleported the two in front of Darron. Darron nodded and led the three of them out of the room.

By the time they had reached Beacon's airfield, Allister had finally managed to wake up. He was currently walking next to Darron still really confused at to whatever the hell was going on.

"Alright. Get on." Darron stated bluntly, gesturing to the airship in front of them. Allister just looked at Darron as though he had grown a second, or even third, head. "I'll explain on board." Darron assured. Allister shook his head, yet walked onto the airship followed by Max and Zade. Once at the top they were greeted by Professor Ozpin who invited them to take a speak.

"Who's ready for a ride.? Ozpin asked

Once the ship was comfortably cruising through the air Zade decided it was time to finally get some answers.

"So Professor, what exactly do you want us to do for you?" He asked. Professor Ozpin smiled before leaning forward, supporting himself with his cane.

"I hope your high mission completion rate from your mercenary days is a skill you've managed to maintain. I'm about to run you through a gauntlet of missions. One after the other, no breaks, no sleep. Nothing but Grimm killing." Ozpin finally explained. Allister, Zade, and Max all exhaled in awe.

"That's a lot of shit." Max stated.

"Are you sure we... mostly you are up for this boss?" Zade asked, turning to face Darron. Darron looked back at Zade before nodding confidently.

"I guess that settles it then." Ozpin declared. "Let's get started. We're actually right above the first mission now. Your targets are the Grimm near the towns southern entrance. Go." The back drop of the ship opened and team ENDD promptly disembarked, at 3000 feet.

As team ENDD rapidly approached their target, Darron began dishing orders to his team.

"Allister, grab the Beringle. Zade, hack and slash on those Creepers. Max, full frontal. Push that Deathstalker back.

"Sir!" the others yelled back in unison.

Allister was the first to land, immediately smashing through one of the Beringle. Allister snapped out his daibo and slammed it across the face of a Beringle that was behind him. He reared back and thrust the daibo through the Beringle, piercing its heart. Allister lifted his daibo, with the Beringle still on it, and slammed it down on another Grimm that was advancing, the force killing both. Allister smirked cockily before something big and solid slammed right into his back. Allister flew forward bouncing ungracefully across the ground. As Allister managed to regain his footing the Beringle was already upon him. Faced with little time Allister did the first thing he could think of. He opened his mouth spewing a condensed yet violent stream of light that practically disintegrated the Beringle. Allister held up his daibo and attached flame dust crystals to each end. Suddenly, Allister slammed his hand out, catching the face of another Beringle. Allister swiftly closed his hand, crushing the Beringle's head. Allister began spinning his daibo around, the crystals forming a ring of fire. Allister abruptly stopped, sending that ring of fire flying forward. The ring raced across the ground before erupting in a mass of fire, burning the Beringle. Allister turned around and was immediately punched straight in the face. Allister hit the ground hard, dropping his daibo. Allister quickly jumped to its feet. And stared down the massive Beringle before him. The Beringle roared in his face before drawing back an arm and tried to punch Allister's face. Allister reached up and grabbed the Beringle's hand, stopping it in its tracks. Both Allister and the Beringle drew their other fists back. Upon collision, the force was so great that the Beringle's arm literally exploded. Allister causally tossed the rest of the Beringle aside as he walked over to retrieve his daibo. Allister casually twirled his daibo and started after a new set of Beringle.

Max used the rockets built into Titan to land directly in front of the massive Deathstalker. Max opened up all six of Titan's wrist based assault rifles and both of its shoulder mounted .50 caliber machine guns. Max immediately started opening fire, hitting directly on the bone plating over the deathstalker's face. The Deathstalker roared intensely as it slowly stepped backwards. Max continued to walk forward, hoping to keep the massive Grimm as far from the town as possible. The Deathstalker reared up with its tail before trying to run Max through. Max rolled to the side and continued firing. However, in that time, the Deathstalker had gotten dangerously close. Max raised his arms just in time to eat a hard slam from the deathstalker's claw. Max felt himself slid backwards, tearing up the ground behind him.

By the time Max had managed to slow himself down, the Deathstalker had made significant headway towards the town. Max engaged two small barrels on the underside of Titan's wrists. From these barrels, Max fired grappling hooks. The hooks raced across the ground and embedded themselves deep in the back of the Deathstalker. Immediately, the Deathstalker started thrashing, trying to desperately unhinge Max. Max started reeling in his hooks while he engaged his shoulder guns to stop any stray Grimm that tried to approach from behind.

Once the Deathstalker was close enough, Max detached the hooks of the Deathstalker and grabbed hold of it's tail. With a single, mighty heave, Max flipped the Deathstalker over his head, slamming it down on its back. The Deathstalker freaked out, its legs waving around wildly. Max stepped back, opening the shoulder pauldrons on Titan. Max smirked as he fired two napalm missiles directly at the Deathstalker. Max turned around and walked away as the napalm covered the Deathstalker burning it to ashes.

Once the rest of the Grimm were disposed of, Team ENDD rendezvoused in front of the town.

"Not bad." Zade complimented, looking around at the renaming Grimm slowly disintegrating into nothing, However, before any member of the team could get too comfortable, Ozpin lowered the airship if front of them.

"Let's go boys. We've got a loooot of work to do." Ozpin beckoned. Team ENDD shook their head and reluctantly jumped on board.

 **10 Days Later**

"Shit!" Darron yelled as he flew backwards. His chest burning like crazy after taking a slash from an alpha Beowolf. Allister reached out and grabbed hold of his leader before setting him down. Darron slowly rose to his feet panting heavily. Allister grabbed and shook his head, waking himself up.

"This is stupid." Allister declared, waving at the mass of Beowolves which were approaching the dust mine. Darron just casually shrugged, clearly at a loss for words.

"Get crackin!" Zade yelled from across the plain. Zade swiftly spun around and jammed one of his sci through the skull of another Beowolf.

Darron stood up, stretched his back, and loaded a lightning dust crystal into his sword. Promptly, Darron ignited the dust causing lighting to arc all over his blade. Ignoring the screams emitting from his blade Darron gave his blade a sharp swing. Lightning sparked out and chained itself between a massive number of the Beowolves. Eventually the lightning ran its course and killed a majority of the Beowolves. Darron lowered his sword and panted heavily. Darron only raised his head to see Max sluggishly trudging over.

"fuck this." Max stated before falling to his knees. Darron leaned on his armored buddy, neither really desiring to continue fighting. Just as the Beowolves started advancing again multiple soldier rushed forward, intercepting the Wolves. Team ENDD breathed sighs of relief, until they heard Ozpin clear his throat from behind them.

"That's your break. Back on the trail." Ozpin called out in suspiciously jolly tone. Allister and Darron glared at the headmaster before lifting Max and carrying him to the ship, only to be shortly joined by a tattered Zane.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFuck." Zade moaned before falling face first on to the floor of the ship.

 **11 More Days Later**

"Darron! Where the fuck?" Allister shouted. He grimaced as a spark of lightning dashed cross his face. The massive Sea dragon was relentless in its lightning assault. Fortunately, Allister's semblance allowed him to create a light shield,(Which was currently flickering due to exhaustion) That mitigated a majority of the damage.

"Well excuse me for not wanting these two idiots to die from drowning after killing 8 of these sea dragon assholes." Darron retorted sarcastically. He was currently pulling his unconscious teammates up the beach. Both of them had succumbed to injuries and fatigue acquired over the last 3 weeks. Darron tossed the two men down before looking back towards Allister. Darron cracked his neck and ran forward.

"It's about time!" Allister yelled just as his defensive shield gave way. Allister was blasted back and he yelled out in pain. Darron took the opportunity to rush past Allister and into the water. Darron flapped his wings and took off, flying high above the sea dragon.

By now the sea dragon had finished with Allister and was currently focused on Darron. The dragon started firing small burst of lightning at Darron. Darron masterfully weaved through the onslaught as he loaded a burn dust crystal into the hilt of his blade. Darron focused as much aura as he could spare into his sword, engulfing the blade in fire. Darron held his arm back. Once the Dragon opened its mouth to fire another bolt of lightning, Darron threw his sword at the Dragon. His sword soared(hehe) through the air, and lodged itself in its throat. The fire from the blade rapidly expanded, encasing the entire grimm in fire. Darron smiled at the inferno he created. Eventually, the Grimm disintigrated and Darron's sword fell into the sand.

Darron flew down and landed clumsily, falling on his face. Darron painfully crawled up next to Allister, who was barely moving.

"Hey." Darron said. Allister looked over and groaned.

"Are we done?" He asked pleadingly.

"You are in fact." Ozpin said, approaching the two boys. "We're here to pick you up now. We need to get Darron home and ready. His interview is in two days."

"My what?" Darron asked as he rolled over. Darron thought for a moment and decided that he, quite frankly, didn't care enough. "Tell me when I wake up." Darron instructed as he let his head fall back in the sand and fell asleep. Ozpin looked down at the sleeping leader before laughing to yourself.

"It will be quite the show."


	36. Chapter 36

**I apologize in advance for the short chapter. I'd like to give a shout out to all my constant reviewers (all 1 of you). I'm glad you all have stuck through my mini hiatus, and I have another chapter planned for you later this week. Until then, Have fun.**

Team RWBY looked on strangely as Darron commandeered his team and bolted. Each girl turned to each other with wired looks.

"Psst." Jaune whispered, from his seat above Blake. Blake sat up higher in her seat, getting closer to Jaune so she could hear. "Do you know whats happening?" Jaune whispered. Blake shook her head slightly.

"No. It's weird. I wouldn't worry about it though." Blake reassured.

"Got it." Jaune answered.

"Mr. Arc. If you would? Please explain the effects that the tragedy at Mt. Glenn had on social and economic trends in the villages surrounding Vale." Oobleck interrupted.

"oh." Jaune looked down dejectedly. Causing the rest of the class to the laugh, and Pyrrha to hide her head in her hands.

After class, team RWBY was walking out of Oobleck's class when someone called out to Weiss. She turned around and her jaw nearly dropped.

"Hello Mrs. Schnee." the woman greeted. She was tall wearing a gray business suit and high heels. She stood tall with an air of sophistication and authority about her.

"Ms. Kensington! What brings you here?" Weiss asked nervously.

"Weiss? Who is this?" Ruby asked.

"I'm no one whom you should be concerned about." Ms. Kensington sharply answered, causing Ruby to shrink back. Ms. Kensington turned her attention back towards Weiss. "Is there somewhere more... private where we could converse Ms. Schnee?" She asked. Weiss nodded before walking past Ms. Kensington.

"Wait, Weiss." Yang called out. Weiss turned sharply on her heel.

"Don't worry about me guys. I'll be just fine." Weiss said with a confident smile. The members of team RWBY looked at Weiss worriedly before the eventually continued down the hall. Weiss shot a glare towards Ms. Kensington before leading her down the hall.

Weiss led Ms. Kensington through the dorms and took her into team ENDD's room. Partly, because she knew they wouldn't be there and that it would be clean, since they don't own basically anything, and more importantly, so Ms. Kensington wouldn't see the potential death trap that are the shoddy bunk beds they created.

"Why are you here?" Weiss asked as harshly as possible. Ms. Kensington smirked as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"You know why I am here." She stated matter of fact. Weiss clenched her fist in anger.

"I already told him. I'm not doing it." Weiss stated, determined. Ms. Kensington chuckled.

"Naive girl. You don't have a choice. You've had nearly a year here, and you father has been less than pleased with your progress. You will return, and you will do that which your father demands of you." Ms. Kensington, stated. Weiss scoffed.

"My father wouldn't be pleased with my progress, even if I had killed all of the Grimm on my own." Weiss responded.

"Yet that's not what you've done is it. Instead, you've decided to associate yourself with a number of delinquents, who make up the rest of your team, and of whom you are not the leader, and even worse, you have decided you spend time with those despicable members of team ENDD. They are human garbage. They have. Over the years, been instrumental in damaging your father's business and your family's reputation. They are despicable murderers, and, quite frankly, I find it disgusting that you would stoop so low." Kensington spoke her mind.

"What the fuck would you know!" Weiss shouted, visibly becoming angrier. "You've never spent even a minute with them. They are not the demons that I'm sure Ironwood, and my father are trying to convince the Atlesian public they are." Ms. Kensington sighed.

"Ms. Schnee. My thoughts do not matter. The fact of it is, your father and General Ironwood both hold significant influence over the population, and the government of Atlas, as well as the other kingdoms. I will inform you that, should you decide to continue fighting your familial duties, your father is more than willing to ensure that any number of your friends, will never see the light of day again." she explained. Weiss stared at Ms. Kensington in pure horror.

" _Ruby, Yang, Blake... Zade. My father may be able to ruin my life, but I'll be dammed before I let him even get close to any of my friends."_ Weiss decided in her mind. She nearly cried as she spoke words she'd hoped she'd never have to say.

"Fine, he wins. I'll do it." Weiss reluctantly admitted. Ms. Kensington smirked.

"That's the most sensible thing you've said in this whole conversation." She stated. She turned around and practically sauntered to the door. Once she reached the door she turned to look at Weiss before saying, "Oh, your friends on team RWBY are invited too, not the scum on team ENDD. We wouldn't want them muddying up what promises to be a beautiful event." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Once Weiss was sure that Ms. Kensington was a suitable distance away, she allowed her tough exterior to break down and fell to her knees crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she muttered to herself as she continued to sob.

Team JNPR stared at team RWBY awkwardly. The two teams sat in the schools cafeteria, yet team RWBY hadn't touched their food, but instead were staring at the door waiting for Weiss to return. The girls sighed in relief as Weiss finally walked through the door. Weiss smiled and walked over to her team. Team JNPR couldn't notice, but team RWBY could easily tell that Weiss had been crying, despite her best attempts to hide it from them.

"Hey...Weiss. How are you doing?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking." Weiss answered trying her best to smile brightly. "So what's up guys?" Weiss asked as she sat down next to her team.

"Just getting ready for the next class." Blake answered, not wanting the situation to get even more awkward. Weiss smiled back, while hiding her true feelings in the back of her mind.

 **One Week Later**

Team RWBY found their week to be busy, yet unrelentingly boring without team ENDD around. The team was studying, and relaxing in their dorm. Weiss laid on her bed reading a book, when suddenly she felt her scroll vibrate under her. Yang, Blake, and Weiss all pulled their scrolls out simultaneously. Weiss opened her scroll and saw that she had received a message from Zade.

" _finally got some time off. Only have 30 minutes before the next mission starts. What have I missed(except your precious face)."_ Zade wrote.

Weiss shifted herself on her bed to hide her blush from her teammates. Weiss read the text over and over, and each time felt more guilty about what she would be doing soon.

" _Not much. Just the regular grind. It's been pretty boring without you guys. When are you coming back?"_ Weiss responded, dreading the idea of having to talk about this with Zade.

" _Darron guesses that it is going to be another 2 weeks before we get back. Kill me!"_ Zade responded. Weiss bit her lip, unsure whether or not to bring up the issue with Zade now. Weiss suddenly turned her head as Yang started giggling uncontrollably.

" _That sucks :( What exactly are you guys doing out there?"_ Weiss asked, trying to be polite, and keep the conversation relatively simple. Unfortunately, Zade wasn't going to make that easy.

" _I'm doing my part to make the world a safer place for you my dear."_ Zade answered.

"ugh." Weiss whispered under her breath as she blushed even deeper. Weiss thought for a moment and looked over at Blake, who was smiling as she read whatever she had just received. Weiss shrugged in her mind, and decided she might as well have some fun before her father kills all forms of joy in her life.

" _Oh my hero. I eagerly await your return."_ Weiss wrote trying to sound as seductive as possible, over text. Zade appeared to get the message though.

" _Thou must not weep for me fair maiden, for thy errand is but a brief one and I shalt appear outside thou bedchamber before you"_ Zade answered, in full pompous mode. Weiss let out an audible giggle.

"Holy shit." Yang stated. "That was unusually cute for you." Weiss looked around at her teammates, chuckled nervously and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall and hid herself in ENDD's room, locking the rest of her team outside. Weiss walked over twoards Zade's bed and wrapped herself in his blankets. Feeling the warmth of Zade around her made yet even more melancholey as to her current situation.

" _Shit, I have to go. I'll text you next time I can. Farewell."_ Zade suddenly texted. Weiss stared at the message for a few moments before and idea popped into her mind. Weiss walked towards the bathroom in team ENDD's bathroom. Weiss stood in front of the mirror and slowly took off her clothes. She started at her self in the mirror, acknowledging her naked body. Weiss forced herself to strike some kind of pose, and took a picture of herself. Weiss stared at the picture on her phone. Weiss found her hand hovering above the send button, before she hesitated.

" _Hopefully one day."_ Weiss wished as she instead deleted the photo. Immediately Weiss sighed in relief. Weiss walked back into team ENDD's room before pulling on one of Zade's shirts and falling asleep in Zade's bed.

 **10 Days Later**

While most of team RWBY had fallen into a pattern, while waiting for team ENDD to return, Weiss found herself slowly becoming more restless. Finally, on one of their days off, Weiss couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Weiss shot up from the desk where she was studying.

"Guys!" Weiss demanded, gaining the attention of the rest of her team.

"What's up partner?" Ruby asked, still, for some reason, trying to balance a cookie on her nose.

"I...I'm going home." Weiss blurted out, causing the rest of the team to gasp. "I'm not leaving." Weiss immediately followed, now confusing her team. " .ok." Weiss said, despite the fact no one else had said anything. "My father... Needs me to come home for a special event, and I was wondering... would you guys like to come with me?" She asked.

Team RWBY looked at each other before they all practically jumped at Weiss.

"This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!" Yang cheered as she and Ruby jumped up and down. Blake just looked around awkwardly.

"Don't worry Blake. With your bow, no one will know you're a faunas. My father would never guess there was a faunas in his house. No one will be looking too closely." Weiss said, trying to reassure her feline teammate.

"Then I'm in." Blake said. Weiss smiled. Subtly that smile shifted into a mischievous grin.

" _If my life is potentially going to be ruined. Then I'm going to have all the fun I can getting there."_ Weiss thought as she saw the faces of her teammates slowly morph into fear. "That's right girls. It's time to learn some etiquette." Weiss stated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Yang and Ruby cried out, falling to their knees, while Weiss and Blake laughed.


	37. Chapter 37

**What's up guys. Here is this weeks new chapter. Enjoy. (OMG chibi on the 13th hell yeah.)**

"Please! Weiss, no more!" Yang cried. Over the past 4 days, Weiss had been forcing the girls through all the necessary lessons they would need to at least masquerade as members of high society. Yang, in a fit of rage, had destroyed the faux dinner setting that Weiss had been training her on, and Ruby was laying on her bed crying, not ever wanting to see a pair of heels again in her life. On the other hand, Blake seemed to be fitting into Weiss's new standards quite nicely. Weiss nodded at Blake, before walking up to the practically sobbing Yang. Just as Weiss was about to make Yang practice again, Pyrrha opened their door.

"Sorry for intruding." the redhead introduced herself, gaining the attention of team RWBY.

"What's up Pyrrha?" Yang asked, pulling herself off the floor and glaring at Weiss.

"You guys haven't heard? Team ENDD just got back." Pyrrha informed. Immediately team RWBY dropped everything they were doing and raced out of the door, unfortunately knocking poor Pyrrha over.

"OK then." Pyrrha called after then, as she sat in the hall, small Beowolves running around her head.

As team RWBY reached Beacon's airfield, the ship which was carrying team ENDD was finally lowering its ramp. As Team RWBY raced forward to greet their friends, and or significant others, they were blocked by a camera man walking down the ramp directly in front of Darron, and Allister carrying each other down the ramp. The girls managed to push past and could see first hand the fatigue on team ENDD's face.

"What happened to you guys and who the hell was that?" Yang asked as she and Blake, helped carry Allister and Darron respectively.

"3 weeks, nonstop work, no sleep. Those are people who I guess were with us the whole time, yet no one cares about." Allister responded, half asleep.

"You girls good back there?" Blake asked, looking at Ruby and Weiss who were looking to help Zade and Max.

"Yeah we have these idiots." Weiss responded. The girls carried team ENDD down the ramp and into the school. The whole way Weiss felt a knot in her stomach, praying she wouldn't have to explain anything to Zade.

The girls carried team ENDD to their rooms, and practically threw them down on their beds. By the time all four had hit the sheets, they were out cold. Blake walked out of the room, only to promptly return with a book, and curl up next to Darron reading it. Yang reached out and dragged Weiss and Ruby out of the room, to let to boys sleep in relative peace.

 **The next morning, 17 hours later**

Darron slowly opened his eyes to see a mass of tangle black hair right in front of him. He lifted his head to reveal Blake, still unconscious, with an open book covering her face. Darron reached over and gently lifted the book off of her face. He took careful not of the page number before placing the book down behind him. Darron scooted closer to Blake and gently started scratching her cat ears. Blake started squirming, and she smiled as her arced her head to push it harder against Darron's hand. Darron chuckled as Blake started to purr. Blake tried to arch her body even further, and accidentally rolled right off of Darron's bed. Darron couldn't help but throw his head back laughing.

"Ow." Blake whined from the ground, finally awake. Darron rolled over and peeked over at the faunas sitting on the floor. Blake looked up and smiled. Darron chuckled and reached down and continued scratching Blake's head again.

After a few minuted Darron rolled himself out of bed, and pulled Blake to her feet.

"So what's the plan for today?" Blake asked, hugging Darron.

"Well, First I need to meet with Ozpin again. You want to go?" Darron asked. Blake looked at Darron's eyes and could see the pleading within them. Blake sighed before placing her head against Darron's chest again.

"Sure." She answered. Darron and Blake stepped back from each other. Darron leaned in and gave Blake a short kiss before watching her leave for her own dorm. Darron stretched his wings before getting ready for yet another ridiculous meeting.

Once Darron and Blake had left Zade was the next one to wake. Zade crawled out of bed changed his clothes. He opened the door and was immediately met with Weiss standing in front of his door.

"Hey snow angel. What's up?" Zade asked. Weiss bit her lip like she was nervous. Zade stepped out

into the hallway and shit the door behind him.

"I...I-I was wondering? If maybe possibly you would like to spend the day together?" Weiss asked, looking up at Zade hopefully. Zade looked back curiously. Zade responded with a nod.

"It would be my honor." Zade answered. Zade held out hid arm to Weiss. Weiss smiled and wrapped her arm around his as the two began to walk down the hallway.

On the airship Zade and Weiss had taken their seats, Weiss resting her head against Zade's shoulder.

"So where would you like to go?" Zade asked, sensing Weiss tension, yet deciding to press the matter.

"Well... Don't be mad at me, but... I thought that we could just spend the day in the park? I've been pretty stressed lately." Weiss responded. Zade looked at Weiss curiously.

"Anything you decide is fine with me. Do you want to talk?" Zade asked. Weiss just shook her head.

"I just want to be with you today. Is that cool?" Weiss responded.

"perfect." Zade answered " _Well there is something going on here. Let's see if I can game it out throughout the day."_ Zade thought as the airship continued on its path.

Back at Beacon academy, Darron sat in Ozpin's office with his head in his hands, while Blake rubbed between his wings trying not to laugh.

"So that's what you meant." Darron stated, looking up at Ozpin, who was sitting in his desk.

"Yes. Tonight you will be doing a televised interview. This one in particular is one of Remnants most popular." Ozpin explained. Blake couldn't help but laugh at her own imagination of Darron in such an exposed situation. Darron turned and glared at Blake. Blake innocently shrugged.

"Why?" Darron asked, looking for any potential excuse to avoid this.

"Because, despite the fact the people of Vale are starting to like you, people in other kingdoms still hate you. What better way to do that then having you appear likable and outgoing on one of the most watched shows in the world." Ozpin explained.

"Fuck." Darron said, accepting his sentence.

"Who knows. It could be fun. It'll even give me a chance to see how much I really know about you." Blake suggested.

"Actually miss Belladonna. You're going to learn a lot more about Darron. I want you to work with him for the next few hours before the interview preparing him on more socially acceptable answered to the questions he will most likely be asked tonight. Now if you excuse me I will leave you to it." Ozpin said as he walked into the elevator in his office. Ozpin gave the two a nod as the door closed and the elevator began moving. Darron sat back in his seat and threw his head back.

"Kill me!" He exclaimed. Blake laughed and swung herself around so that she was straddling his waist.

"What if I made this process more... rewarding." Blake purred, kissing Darron's neck.

"I'm in." Darron responded without hesitation. Blake smiled.

"Then let's begin."

Just as the sun was going down Weiss and Zade made their way through the beacon campus. Zade held Weiss's heels and walked barefoot, as Weiss wore his shoes.

"I really should have considered what we were going to be doing when I wore my heels today." Weiss said, apologetically.

"It doesn't matter to me. Do you at least feel better?" Zade asked.

"Yeah, and as long as I have my team with me, my father shouldn't be too much of a challenge." Weiss answered. _"At least I got to spend my final day with you."_ Weiss thought.

"Hey, What the hell is going on over there." Zade stated. Weiss looked up to where Zade was looking. The beacon cafeteria was full of students. Both Zade and Weiss rushed forward. The ran into the room and towards the rest of team ENDD and RWBY.

"What's up?" Zade asked.

"Shh. It's starting. " Allister chided before pointing to the wall. Up on the wall was TV projection. Both Weiss and Zade took a seat. Weiss scooted over towards Blake.

"What's this about?" Weiss asked.

"Just watch." Blake said. Weiss shrugged and sat back curious about this show.

Down and Vale's premier TV station Darron and Ozpin were standing off the stage as they were preparing for the nights show. Darron turned around as a woman came up behind him.

"Would you like someone to do your make up?" she asked. Darron spun around and looked at her incredulously.

"No." Darron stated simply. The woman backed up and turned away. Darron turned around to see a smug look on Ozpin's face."Shut up." Darron said, before crossing his arms. Darron was forced to bury his discomfort as the lighting on stage began to change and the show started.

"Welcome to THE DAILY HUNT with Rich Periwinkle." an announcer boomed across the crowd. The host walked out from behind the set( You have his name imagine him how you will). He waved to the crowd before taking his seat at the desk on the stage. His large smile was infectious. Darron shook his head in acknowledgment of the ridiculousness of this situation. Periwinkle spun himself around on his chair before slamming his hands down on the desk and getting down to business.

"Welcome, Welcome to the Daily Hunt. I'm your host Rich Periwinkle. Thank you for joining us. As you all know it is that time of the year again. Ever since we've been doing this show, so many years ago, we've done a special segment once a year. We sit down, forget the whole show and spend it doing one thing. We spend one hour, or however long it takes to make sense of anything Ozpin tells anyone, to conduct a full in depth interview with a person we call ourH.I.T. Of the year. We review every hunter currently enrolled at each of the four major kingdom's academies to pick the one we think has the most promise. We don't discriminate by faunas, Human, senior, or freshman. We just want the best. I'm sure you remember some of our most memorable interviews. Glynda Goodwitch,one of our first ever guests. Qrow Branwen, the biggest dick to ever appear on the show. Summer rose, the most famous of our guests. General Ironwood, currently running Atlas's military. Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven academy. Finally, last years guest, Coco Adel the most fashionable of all the peoples. This year though, we have something different. This year's guest, while undoubtedly the most powerful, and impressive of all the students, is also the most polarizing. You either love him or you hate him. Well tonight, we are going to see if we can change you mind. I present to you this years H.I.T. Of the year! Darron from Beacon academy!" The host announced. The audience applauded as Darron took the cue to walk onstage. As soon as he did so, the cheering got even louder. Darron gave the crowd, and the camera, and small smirk and a wave. He walked up to Rich and shook his hand before taking the seat next to Rich's desk. Darron sat there smiling as the crowd slowly calmed down. Rich noted that Darron was feeling rather awkward, and leaned across his desk.

"So Darron. It's an honor to have you on the show." Rich greeted. Darron nodded and relaxed back in his chair.

"It's my pleasure." Darron responded. Rich continued smiling.

"Now, before we begin, I understand that you still aren't fully trusted by a number of citizens throughout Vale. So, before we begin I'd like to offer you an opportunity to say anything to the citizens remnant." Rich offered. Darron's scrunched his brow for a moment before nodding. Rich gestured toward one of the cameras. Darron shifted in his seat to look directly at it.

"I'm simply going to say this. I don't care what you think of me. Never have never will. I have done plenty of terrible things in the past. Things for which I would give my life if it meant atonement. However, Never... Never speak ill of my team. They have done nothing but dedicate their lives to defending the people of remnant from the Grimm and other threats. Condemn me all you will, given that you show my team the same love, respect, and trust that they have put in me." Darron explained. The entire audience was silent. Everything was still for a moment before Rich broke the ice.

"That was, uh, rather moving, and quite humble." He said, starting to well up with tears. "But let's move on. We decided we'd start you off with a softball. What is your weapon of choice?" Rich asked.

Darron laughed, reached behind him and unsheathed his sword, presenting it to the cameras.

" This is my baby. Forged it myself. It's a heavily dust infused steel sword. This blade is also capable of conducting dust to power the blade, making it the same element as whatever dust I use." Darron explained. Rich examined the blade and the traced his fingers along the glyphs etched into the flat of the blade.

"So do these glyphs you have carved in there mean anything significant?" Rich asked. Darron shook his head.

"Nothing in particular. They are mostly my own artistic additions to the blade. Something personal." Darron lied. Rich nodded.

"OK, time to get real. Tell me about your team. How did you guys meet?" Rich asked. Darron took a deep breath before answering.

" We met a long time ago. It was mostly a series of crazy decisions that set us on the path which led us here today. I met Allister in an alley on the outskirts of Minstral. He was homeless. An outcast like I was. We instantly gelled." Darron started.

"So Allister was the first one you 'recruited'?" Rich interrupted.

"Yes. Allister was the first, and to be honest there is no one I'd rather it be. There is not a more loyal, virtuous, and ridiculous partner to have with you, and thank god he was with me when we recruited Zade." Darron explained.

"Oh! How did he help?" Rich followed up.

"Great story. Allister and I were camping out in the forest outside of a village. We'd been avoiding actually entering the cities when necessary, since we were still social pariahs. Anyway, it was late, and suddenly Zade comes busting into our camp like a Grimm out of hell. He looked terrible. Turns out he had stolen some food and was being chased by the city guard. He'd tried to get away but his semblance wasn't nearly as developed as it was now. So we stepped up, and beat up some security." Darron narrated.

"Wait. How young were you?" rich interrupted. Darron glanced up at the crowd and could see they were pretty curious to know too.

"I'd say we were roughly twelve or thirteen at the time." Darron clarified. Everyone, including Rich, looked shocked.

"That's amazing." Rich gasped.

"Not really. It's just what we had to do. Though that experience had been invaluable. But anyway, afterwards we realized Zade was just like us so we brought him in, and he became part of the family. Certainly a much more moving story that when we pulled Max out of the ocean." Darron finished. Rich chuckled at Darron's dismissal of Max's joining to the group.

"What can you tell us about Max? He seems to be the least known of your entire team." Rich continued.

"Max is basically the whole reason the team is as smart as it is. The man is a genius. Math, science, anything. We actually relocated closer to a major city so we could steal books for him to read. I saw the golden opportunity to increase the intelligence of my entire team." Darron answered.

" Speaking of taking an opportunity. In the last 3 weeks of coverage, you guys seem to have an interesting relationship with one another. What is that dynamic like within the group?" Rich inquired. Darron thought for a second before speaking.

" We have two separate relationships. We were super careful to try and separate our personal lives with out combat lives, at least to some degree. When we are just hanging around, in the dorms for example, we are all equal. Like brothers. Joking around, hanging around. However, once we hit the battlefield, it all changes. During battles, training, or such serious matters we change on a fundamental level. It becomes more of a hierarchy. I take in the situation, and all of their opinions, and make a decision based on that. At all times we have each others backs. That is a level of trust that we will retain even through the worst of times. Each one will die for any of the others, and should one of us die, god forbid, The remaining three shall reign an unimaginable hell upon the transgressor.

"Wow. You seem to have put a lot of thought into the philosophy behind your leadership." Rich stated.

"I try. I simply do the best I can to provide my team with a life that they deserve." Darron responded.

"And you seem to have set them on a path to success." Rich agreed. "Now I know that you spent a number of your previous years acting as mercenaries. What was that business like?" Darron smirked.

"It's honestly rather fascinating. We did mercenary work for a variety of clients." Darron answered.

"What did you guys do to set yourself apart, especially as young as you were?" Rich continued.

"We did have a specialty. We were something know as counter hunters." Darron elaborated.

"And what made that so special." Rich countered.

"When students enter one of the four hunter academies, they learn how to protect Humans from the Grimm for the most part. Now, when they graduate and though we hate to admit it, not all of them remain good. I'm not saying that hunters don't know how to fight. Sometimes you just want someone who is specifically qualified for the job. We basically trained to fight other hunters rather than Grimm. As a result, we usually get paid to hunt down and terminate corrupt or traitorous hunters. Now, you may not know this but, your kingdom has probably, at one point, paid us to dispose of hunters who were posing dangers to society." Darron explained. The room grew errily quiet.

"wow." Rich whispered. "That must have been very dangerous. You've surly made some enemies?" Rich asked.

"Yeah! Of course. We've managed top shut down most of them. However, there are a few which are still a pain in our ass. There's the Exceed. They are a small group of only bird type faunas. We would have finished them, but we can't seem to locate their base. Though, I assume its at the top of some tree. Then there's Ώ. They are ruthless. Assassination only organization. We've taken out a few of their key members, which they did not appreciate, but their creme de la creme are easily strong enough to give us a run for our money. One of the worst is this nomadic group, that no one can track down. They are pretty decently sized, and full of capable warriors. Their leadership is strong as stone too. We've tussled on a number of occasions, and honestly I wouldn't mind fighting any of them except their leader. It's some chick I don't know wears this massive mask, and wields a big ass sword. Last time we fought it took 3 of us just so we didn't die. One on one, she could kill us all. For now." Darron listed.

"Man, how do you guys make it through the day?" Rich wondered.

"We were constantly on the move, and remember we only have problems facing enemy leadership. Most of these groups would rather leave us alone than risk losing so many members in an all out war, especially since we weren't actively prosecuting them without getting paid. Now there is one group which even we don't mess with. Their group literally has no name. They engage in every possible illegal business ever invented. We've been picking away at them for nearly 3 years and we've yet to hit anyone even barely major on their chain of command. I, quite frankly, do not want to meet whoever runs that shit. That person must be dangerous as shit. Though I won't lie, should it come to it, we will not go down without a fight." Darron finished.

"Holy shit, your lives are way crazier than our research suggests." Rich admitted.

"Oh I'm sure." Darron confirmed.

I feel we've gotten a good sense of your past, let's move on to some of your most notable moments at Beacon. Now I won't ask you about the incident. I'm sure its still a touchy subject that you would rather not be reminded of it. I will, however, say this. Your return was glorious! Valiantly showing up and beating down the White fang higher up Adam Taurus. What was going on in that instant?" Rich changed. The audience cheered, obviously also curious about Darron's smack down of Adam. Darron laughed.

"Let me tell you about Adam Taurus. I'm going to be as honest as possible here. If you have small children, please turn off your volume." Darron warned. Rich stared at Darron wide eyed. Darron counted in his head before starting. "Fuck that motherfucking murdering ass fucking bitch. The piece of shit has been a pain in my ass since I was member of the damned White fang." Darron ranted.

"Well. You've certainly made your feelings clear." Rich stated. Darron rolled his eyes.

"You saw the video. Only someone who really hates that man could do anything resembling that." Darron admitted.

"While that is true. Please elaborate about your time in the White Fang?" Rich asked.

"There's not much to tell. I joined when I was really young. I was part of their security division, which is where I learned to fight. We basically protected faunas from dangerous people during protests. Once I realized their ideas were starting to become more radicalized I jumped ship." Darron answered briefly.

"I see." Rich nodded understandingly. "But, the most interesting thing about this video is you. Those markings. Is that your semblance? Who wants to know If that's your semblance?" Rich asked the crowd, hyping them up. Darron ran his hand through his hair.

" Yeah that's my semblance. It's honestly rather interesting. It gives me the ability to manifest my negative emotions. When you see me burn with crimson fire I am using my pain, rage, and hate to increase my physical speed and strength. Those markings you see are actually a liquid manifestation of my sorrow. I can bend it to my will. I use it to do all kinds of things when I fight." Darron explained.

"Damn." Rich said. "that must be a hard life, having to constantly remember things like that to power yourself." Darron shrugged.

"Over time you get use to it. Though to be fair, in the middle of a fight it is easy as crap to get really angry." Darron explained. Rich chuckled again.

"alright, alright That's enough commiserating on the past. Let's look to the future. According to our polls your team is favorite to win this years Vital Festival isn't that great?" Rich announced, eliciting more cheers from the audience.

"Yeah. That's awesome! We have no plans to disappoint." Darron announced.

"Fantastic!" Rich proclaimed. "Now we want to get into some personal stuff." Rich said.

"Oh boy." Darron sighed, causing the audience to laugh.

"This is one of the questions that most of the viewers wanted us to ask. Are you or any member of your team single?" Rich asked, earning some calls from numerous girls in the audience.

"uh? Actually Here's the thing. Max is probably taken, and Zade not really. Allister and I though, completely taken. Sorry ladies." Darron admitted. Most of the audience fell silent, and Rich gasped.

"Oh, do tell." Rich inquired, clearly ready to gossip. Darron shook his head.

"I'm not saying anything. I will say this though. She is my everything. She is effectively the reason I built team ENDD. She is the reason I trained everyday. All of it, just to find her again. She is the most beautiful, sincere, caring, intelligent girl one could ever ask for. There is nothing I wouldn't give up for her. My life is, in effect, hers and hers alone." Darron said thoughtfully. The audience awed at Darron's heartfelt description. Rich seemed on the verge of tears.

"B-b-beautiful." he sobbed. Rich wiped away his tears with a tissue and blew his nose before regaining his composure.

"One final topic. This is a rumor that been circulating. Your mother wa- Hey! Where are you going?" Rich asked as Darron got up and started walking away.

"We're done." Darron stated as he walked off the set. Rich sat back in his seat and whistled.

"Well I guess we hit a nerve, and before he leaves the studio I would like to extend a sincere and formal apology. We try to be jovial about people personal lives, and to not intend to bring up an apparently unpleasant memory. Regardless let's here it one more time for your H.I.T of the Year, Darron." Rich concluded.

Darron smiled as he heard the applause as he walked out of the building Darron stretched out his wings before taking to the night sky, flying back towards Beacon.

Back at beacon, Allister, Zade, and Max looked shocked.

"What?" Blake asked, unsure herself of what just went down.

"They messed up." Max stated. The Blake turned, towards Yang and Ruby, who merely shrugged in response. Zade chuckled at their reaction when his scroll began to vibrate.

" _Meet me in my room."_ Was all the text read. Zade looked at it curiously before teleporting out of the cafeteria.

Zade stood in front of team RWBY's dorm, nervous about what he would find on the other side. Zade gulped before gently knocking on the door. Zade was shocked to see Weiss open the door dressed in her nightgown. Before Zade could say anything Weiss grabbed Zade and pulled him in, shutting the door behind him.

"Weiss?" Zade asked, very confused. Weiss didn't stop as she pushed Zade down on her bed. Weiss crawled on top of Zade straddling his waist. Weiss leaned down and started kissing Zade with unusual passion. Zade couldn't think of doing anything except kissing her back. Zade raised his hand to cup Weiss soft cheek as she started grinding her hips against his. Weiss dragged her hands down Zade's chest. Wiess pulled up Zade's shirt and tossed it towards the center of the room.

"Weiss?" Zade tried to ask again. He was promptly silenced by Weiss's finger over his mouth.

"Don't speak." Weiss responded, trying to sound as sexy as possible, but her nervousness was evident. Weiss continued to grind against Zade, feeling his member growing harder in his pants. Weiss took Zade's hands and gently led them to the bottom of her nightgown. Weiss dragged Zade's hands up, pulling the nightgown off and revealing her naked body to Zade. Zade's mouth opened in shock. Weiss leaned forward and breathed sensually on Zade's hear.

"Take me." Weiss whispered.

"Ok, that's it." Zade stated. Zade laid Weiss down next to him and stood up. Weiss looked up at Zade confused.

"Zade?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss. What's wrong?" Zade countered, somberly.

"N-nothing's wrong." Weiss weakly answered.

"Bullshit. Seriously, what's the matter? Something's changed." Zade pressed. Weiss just looked down sadly. "3 weeks ago you refused to be seen in public with me. Today, you asked ME on a date, and now are asking me to have sex with you. Clearly something has changed."

"It's not that big of a deal." Weiss whimpered insecurely.

"Are you Serious!" Zade raised his voice slightly. "You just asked me to take you virginity. There is nothing not big about any of this."

"d-do you not want me?" Weiss asked, doing anything to get Zade to stop his interrogation.

'I do. I really do. I love you. I would kill to show that to you. This is not about sex though. I don't give a shit if we ever have sex. This is about you clearly having something that bothers you and not trusting me enough to tell me." Zade explained.

"I-I-I can't." Weiss whimpered, the first tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Neither can I. Despite how much I care for you, If you won't trust me with something that is so blatantly wrong, how can I trust you to tell about anything else? You need to take a long, hard look at how much you value are relationship. Because if you can't trust me. I can't do this. I'm out." Zade argued. Zade spun on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Zade?" Weiss cried quietly as Zade slammed the door behind him. Weiss broke down to her knees and sobbed violently, until she effectively cried herself to sleep.

 **And there you have it. hopefully the interview was decent and sort of resembled and actual interview. Ginger now you only have one thing to worry about. Oh, and I am honestly curious as to what the rest of you think. 29 of you have favorited this story, which I am super grateful for. That honestly means there's something there that you like. It really helps me because I know what to continue doing, and potentially what to stop doing. So if you could, please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, ready for your weekly update? Sorry about the shorter chapter. First things first though. CHIBI!. Anyway. Ginger thank you for your messages and continued to devotion to this story, you are truly a model for all others who have followed this story. Now all of you, enjoy.**

Team ENDD, excluding Zade, and Team RWBY stood at the base of the airship that would be taking team RWBY to the Schnee mansion. Blake and Darron hugged, Ruby and Max stood next to each other, both too nervous to start anything, and Yang mocked Allister, who rolled his eyes.

"You'll find the food for Zwei in the cabinet. The emergency numbers are on the door, and team JNPR will be babysitting you for us." Yang laughed. Allister rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand in Yang's hair. Weiss just stood off to the side of the group, looking downtrodden. She raised her head slightly as Klein walked up next to her, his eyes yellow.

"Worry not Everything will work out just fine. As soon as we get you away from that halfwit of a father.." Klein said, his eyes changing from yellow to red. Weiss smirked for a moment. She stepped forward to address her friends.

"Cmon guys. It's best not to keep father waiting." Weiss said, sullenly. Team RWBY looked towards the heiress and nodded. The four girls boarded the plane. As the craft took Team ENDD stood to stand to wave, They continued waving until the craft was nearly out of sight. Darron stepped forward and turned to look at his team.

"Ok, where's Zade?" He asked. Both Allister and Max shrugged. Darron sighed, "Screw it." Allister chuckled. The team stood there for a few minutes doing nothing. Max finally made an observation

"It sure is quiet without them around isn't it?" Max asked. Allister and Darron nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go work out," Allister stated as he spun on his heel and started walking away. Darron and Max watched him walk away.

"I'm going to go bea-train Jaune. It's been too long." Darron noted, before walking away himself. Max stood on the tarmac, thinking to himself.

" _I know what I'm going to do."_ Max thought as he ran off.

Max walked into team ENDD's room and found exactly what he was looking for. Zade was sleeping peacefully. Max walked up and ripped the blanket off of Zade. Zade barely moved. Max exhaled. _"For Weiss."_ Max thought. Max pulled his hand back before squarely punching Zade in his testicles.

"Fuck!" Zade screamed as he rolled over and fell off the bed. Zade cupped his hands over his groin, moaning in agony. "Why?" Zade asked/yelled.

"What are you doing here? You should be getting ready to go to Atlas." Max noted. Zade rolled onto his back and glared at Max.

"Why?" Zade shot back. Max cracked his knuckles.

"Because Weiss looked really sad this morning, and I know it's your fault. I assumed you weren't there this morning because you were planning some grand romantic gesture for her in Atlas but you're still here." Max explained.

"I'm not going anywhere," Zade stated, using the furniture to try and pull himself up. "Weiss and I had a bit of a… falling out," Zade growled.

"I guess this leads to an obvious question. What did you do?" Max countered.

"It's not what I did. She's been extremely secretive lately. I've tried to ask her why she dreads going back to her home, but nothing." Zade explained, growing angry. Zade's expression grew even angrier when Max started laughing.

"You colossal idiot. You, Mr. Suave, of all people should know that this isn't a lack of trust per se. Whatever this is, it's big. She probably doesn't want you overreacting and getting into a situation you can't handle." Max scolded. Zade's face softened for a moment, then grew serious again.

"It doesn't matter. She know's I can handle anything if it involves her." Zade argued.

"Then you need to prove it by going to Atlas and showing her that you are willing to follow her anywhere." Max finished. Max stood staring at Zade as he tried to come up with another report. Max exhaled. "I don't have time for this." He said, walking over to his bed. Zade looked on curiously as Max slid Titan out from under his bed.

"What are yo-" Zade asked when he was interrupted.

"I'm going to explain this to you the only way our team can truly understand anything. I'm going to fight you. I win, and you fix the problem that I cannot believe I have to even tell you, my own partner, to fix. You go to Atlas, go to Weiss and tell her how you feel. Then be there for her and maybe she'll open up to you, it has only been a few months since you've met you obnoxious prick. You win and I will drop the issue." Max explained. Zade thought over the proposition for a moment before turning and walking over to a desk. Zade holstered his two SMGs and picked up his two crescent blades. Zade snapped them open into two small scythes and turned to face his opponent.

"Let's begin." Zade challenged.

Outside the dorms, Darron and Jaune trained fiercely. As they continually clashed swords Pyrrha walked around them, pointing out flaws and strong points in Jaune's techniques, while giving him assistance. Their session was promptly interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. The three looked up to see Zade fly out of ENDD's dorm window and slam on the ground ungracefully. Jaune and Pyrrha turned expectantly towards Darron. Darron looked at them before shaking his head. The three of them resumed training as Max, encased in Titan, jumped down after Zade.

Max hit the ground and wasted no time, immediately punching Zade across the face. Zade staggered backward. As Max moved in for another assault Zade dropped back, extending his scythes just enough so that he could reach Titan's shell after every punch. Zade continued dodging punches and slashing armor until he felt his back hit a wall. Zade immediately teleported above Max. Zade flipped himself in the air and slammed both of his scythes, now at full length, down on Titan's shoulders. Titan flew back a few feet, as Zade landed perfectly. Max engaged Titan's assault rifles and began firing at Zade. Zade started twirling his Scythes with magnificent grace and speed, slashing the bullets out of the air. Zade teleported behind Titan. Unfortunately, Max had already keyed on. Just as Zade appeared Titan slammed a hammer fist down on his head, knocking Zade to the dirt. Max drew his fist back. Slots in between Titan's 1st and 2nd knuckle opened up and were replaced by lightning dust. Max slammed his fist down on Zade, sending electricity coursing through Zade's body. Zade grit his teeth so that he could focus. Zade managed to teleport away from Max. Zade reappeared at Max's side with his scythes recompacted to crescent blades. Zade got as close to Titan as possible and began littering the mech with strikes. Max tried repeatedly to grab him, but Zade was just far too agile. Max's mind began racing a mile a minute, hoping to think of anything. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off.

"Titan raise your external temperature as high as possible," Max ordered. Titan obeyed and soon the outer panels of Titan's armor started to glow with heat. Zade could feel himself sweating and was forced to retreat. However, Zade was not leaving empty handed.

"Chill," Zade said as he tossed a small ice crystal in front of himself.

"Shit!" Max exclaimed as Zade teleported away, leaving behind a group of light blue feathers. The feathers promptly exploded, encasing half of Titan in ice. Zade stood in front of Max as he struggled to get free.

"Are you through?" Zade asked. Max looked down at him incredulously.

"Are YOU fucking kidding me? Hell no!" Max yelled back, as he gave a mighty heave, freeing himself.

"Course not." Zade sighed. Zade stepped forward, opened up his scythes, used one to knock away Titan's hand, and the other he slammed on Titan's head. Titan looked up unfazed and promptly punched Zade's ribs. Zade grimaced and teleported backward. Both fighters glared at each other. Zade ran forward, diving past Max, trying to get to a better vantage point. This was futile as Max turned around, grabbed onto Zade's ankle, lifted him high in the air, and slammed him back down to earth. Zade grunted as Max pulled him closer, lifted him up, and threw him across the campus. Zade righted himself in mid-air and teleported back to Max. Zade used his gained momentum to slash Max's chest hard. As Zade landed, Max spun around, and fell face down on the ground. Zade approached a kneeling Max. Max quickly snapped out with a kick. Zade blocked the strike with his blades. Zade and Max proceeded to trade blows back and forth, neither wanting to be the one who yields first. Zade jumped directly in front of Max's face and teleported away, leaving behind a cluster of red feathers. Before Max could react, he was launched into the air by the exploding feathers.

Allister landed a hard punch on the bag, nearly pulling its chains out of the ceiling. Allister stepped back panting, Allister reached over for his towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead when suddenly the building shook. Allister alarmingly turned around. Allister just shook his head. Titan's arm had managed to crash through the wall and was now hanging inside the gym. Allister casually walked over to Max.

"How's it going? Who are you fighting?" Allister asked, the rest of Titan's body blocking the hole and limiting his view.

"Zade," Max responded quickly. Allister nodded approvingly.

"He does need an ass kicking doesn't he?" Allister asked rhetorically. "Well have fun." He said before turning around and going back to his punching bag.

Max pulled his arm out of the gym and scanned the area. During the explosion, Titan lost its track of Zade. Max deployed both of Titan's shoulder mounted guns and they began scanning the area. Max's search was promptly ended as bullets began ricocheting off of Titan. Max spun around to see Zade standing on top of one building with both of his SMGs drawn. Both of Titan's shoulder mounted guns aimed up and began firing. Zade merely teleported to the ground and all over the school lawn. Max growled as his weapons stopped firing because they couldn't get a suitable lock. Max took a deep breath and closed his. As if on instinct, Max turned and punched straight out. His fist connecting right where Zade appeared. Zade grunted as the impact sent him sprawling across the campus. Titan held out one arm and fired a grappling hook. The hook managed to successfully catch Zade and start pulling him back. Right as Max stepped forward to slam Zade's face, he disappeared. Zade swiftly reappeared standing on Titan and slammed one of his scythes into the joint between Titan's helmet and pauldrons. Max reached up and grabbed Zade, throwing him to the ground. Zade rolled to the side to avoid a punch. He reached up grabbed his scythe and pulled, ripping out a portion of Titan's wiring. Zade scrambled to his feet and the two warriors stood staring at each other and breathing heavily. Max took a step forward but stopped when Zade raised a hand.

"Ok," Zade said between breaths. "I'll go." Max just laughed.

"I still can't believe that I needed to explain why this was a problem," Max responded.

"Deep down, I'm pretty sure I would have gone anyway," Zade admitted.

"I figured as much. Let's go ba-ah damn it!" Max exclaimed as he turned around to see a rather vexed Goodwitch standing before him. Goodwitch pointed to the path of destruction they left in their wake, and both of them dropped their heads.

Later that night Darron and Allister were resting in their room. Darron was reading a book, whilst Allister was playing a game on his scroll.

"Hey, have you seen Max or Zade?" Darron asked breaking the ice.

"Other than their little fight this morning no. I haven't seen them at all." Allister answered.

"Weird," Darron observed. Suddenly, Darron's scroll buzzed. Darron opened it to reveal a text from Blake. It was a picture of the large chamber at the front of the Schnee mansion, with Blake's face in the bottom corner. The text was simple.

" _I knew Weiss was rich but damn."_ It read. Darron laughed before texting back his reply.

" _What's an ice queen without her palace."_ He typed sarcastically. Darron tossed his scroll to the side and picked up his book. Though, it wasn't long before it vibrated again. Darron picked it up, expecting it to be another text from Blake. His smile turned into a face of discontent as he noted it was and official email from Ms. Goodwitch. Darron opened it and sighed.

"What's it say?" Allister asked, noting the change in Darron's demeanor. Darron merely jumped up from his bed and gestured for Allister to follow him.

In Beacon's detention room Max and Zade sat there silently. Goodwitch suppressing their desire to do anything with her fierce stare. Both of them fidgeted nervously when the door to the room opened up and Darron and Allister walked inside. Darron stared at the two deadpan, and Allister waved.

"This two ingrate, as I'm sure well you know, were caught fighting on school grounds and destroyed multiple articles of school property." scolded, never taking her eyes of the two. "As their team leader, you are required to retrieve them." Darron sighed, while Allister snickered.

"Where do I sign?" Darron asked responded by handing Darron a form. Darron signed without reading it, folded it up, and passed it back. Ms. Goodwitch motioned towards Zade and Max, indicating that they were allowed to leave. As Zade and Max reached the door.

"Oh, Professor. Don't worry. I will make sure they are thoroughly reprimanded for their actions." Darron said with a tone so sinister even Goodwitch could feel a tingle on her spine. Zade and Max looked at Darron pleadingly, yet he merely pointed them out the door.

Once Team ENDD had made it back to their dorm, Darron locked the door behind him and turned around. He was immediately greeted by the sight of Zade and Max looking as nervous as possible.

"Two things." Darron started. "Max, While I like that you knocked some sense into Zade, could you please not make it a logistics nightmare for me next time. Zade, Fuck you. So your relationship with Weiss isn't perfect. You think Allister and Yang's is, probably not. You think Blake's and mine are. Hell to the no. Get off your ass and fight for that ass. Max, you agree." Darron said.

"Damn straight." Max nodded. Zade clenched his fists momentarily, before relenting.

"Your right. I'm sorry. Let's do this." Zade agreed, determination lighting in his eyes.

"Don't apologize to us, Apologize to Weiss when you're eating that Ice cold pussy." Allister corrected before Darron stomped on his foot.

"Don't be crude." Darron scolded. Darron reached out and put his hand on Zade shoulder. The two of them nodded in agreement, dedicated to their new plan.


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's this weeks chapter. I apologize that it's another short one, but the next one will definitely be longer. This chapter was a bitch. Dialogue is a bitch. Anyway, Thanks to Ginger for the continued support, and I hope, again, that other will follow in your footsteps.**

Yang, Ruby, and Blake all stared dumbstruck as their private airship approached the Schnee mansion. The mansion was made of a beautiful marble, colored blue and white. It was 5 floors and had three large spires. The back of the mansion was surrounded by a forest which morphed into the mountains that protect Atlas. The front of the mansion faces a much less dense congregation of trees that lead down to a gate. From the edge of the house, the kingdom of Atlas could be seen in all of its glory.

"Weiss." was all Yang managed to get out.

"I know. It is quite impressive." Weiss responded, little emotion in her voice. The girls looked up as Klein walked in.

'We will be landing shortly. Ms. Schnee, your father had some unexpected business at the company, so he will regrettably not be joining you until later this evening." Klein announced. Weiss just scoffed.

"Typical." She fumed.

"On a more elevating note. I have received word that your sister has in fact to attend the gala." Klein followed. Weiss sighed.

"Wait. What gala?" Yang asked, immediately suspicious.

"Oh, it's nothing much. My father just wants to use our fight against the White fang to show me off as his perfect little daughter." Weiss seethed.

"Dick move," Blake called accurately. Klein coughed at her less than formal attitude.

"Well, then I shall be back when we have landed." Klein declared, striding back to the cockpit. The girls all sat back into their seats, each wondering what to expect inside the Schnee mansion.

Needless to say, the inside was far more impressive than the outside could ever portray. The three girls from team RWBY now had their own servants to hold up their jaws, as they had hit the floor too many times. The tour ended in a large ballroom. Magnificent crystal chandeliers hung from the roof. Everything about the room screamed elegance.

"That is the gist of the mansion. Now if you'd please, We'd like to escort you to your rooms so that you may prepare yourselves for dinner." Klein offered. Team RWBY shrugged and were promptly escorted off. Klein turned his attention towards the remaining heiress. "Worry not. Your friends seem fine. There should be no problem."

"It's not them I worry about," Weiss admitted. The heiress slowly turned and began walking towards her room.

Weiss turned into the hallway that contained her room when she was greeted by the person she wanted to see the second least in the world.

"Hello, Whitley." Weiss greeted in monotone. Whitely just snickered.

"Dearest sister, it's good to have you back home. I can't wait for tomorrow. You're very brave." Whitely said in his usual condescending tone.

"What is it to you?" Weiss asked indignantly.

"Can't a brother show some concern for his favorite sister? It takes real courage to submit to the will of the father. Will that Winter will never have." Whitely responded.

"Don't speak poorly about our sister," Weiss stated.

"Very well. I figured I would at least come and say my final goodbye early. Who knows when I'll be able to see you again. Oh, and I'm so glad you brought your friends, they are quite fair. They will make excellent additions to the party." Whitely conceded as he walked past Weiss and down the hall. Weiss clenched her fist. With a grunt, Weiss stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. Weiss could see that the servants had placed her luggage in the room. In a fit of rage, she kicked over the luggage. Weiss walked over to her bed and sat down. Weiss held her picked up the nearest pillow and screamed her rage into it. Weiss screamed and screamed until her voice was hoarse. Then Weiss pulled herself up on the bed and laid down, deciding a nap after her flight was precisely what she needed to calm herself before facing the demon which is her father. As she pulled the cover over herself she lifted up her scroll. Weiss opened it and began flipping through her photos. Weiss stopped at one of her particular photos, one of her and Zade. Weiss had taken a selfie while sitting between Zade's legs, and his head was resting on her shoulder. Weiss placed the phone up against her pillow and stared at until she finally drifted to sleep.

A few hours later Ruby, Yang, and Blake were sitting as a massive crystal dining table. Ruby and Blake sat next to each other while Yang sat across from Ruby. they were all wearing something provided by the Schnee servants. Ruby and Blake wore red and black square top dresses that descended to just above the knee respectively. Yang wore a yellow sweetheart cut dress that accentuated her already impressive bust. The three sat there awkwardly until they heard the clicking of heels against the floor. The three girls turned to see Weiss enter. She was wearing a glittering blue dress that went down to her ankles(Volume 4). A large sapphire pendant hung from her neck. Weiss strutted over and took a seat across from Blake.

"You guys look good." Weiss complemented and greeted.

"You too Wiess. You look so pretty!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So Weiss when will we be meeting your father?" Blake asked.

"Forget that when is the food?" Yang interrupted. Before Weiss could answer either of them a snarky laughter filled the chamber.

"Anxious to get started I see," Whitely observed. Team RWBY watched the youngest Schnee as he walked up to the table and took the seat next to Blake. Weiss sighed on the inside.

" _At least I know he won't try anything skeezy or shady without Darron being on his ass."_ Weiss thought. "Girls. This is my younger brother Whitely." Weiss introduced. "Whitely these are my teammates. Blake, Yang, and Ruby." Weiss continued pointing to each girl respectively. Whitley politely waved to each of them.

"And to answer your question… Yang was it. Dinner will begin as soon as my father arrives." Whitely announced.

"Uh. What about Weiss's mother?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious.

"She is… indisposed at the moment. She will, however, be present for the gala two days from now. Don't you worry you'll get a chance to meet her." Whitely reassured.

The girls were deciding what to say when the doors to the dining room burst open. Winter stormed into the room and walked straight up to Weiss. Winter grabbed her shoulders and stared directly into Weiss's eyes. The the two sisters stared at each other intently for a moment before embracing one another.

"It's so good to see you." Winter declared, pulling away.

"I wish it was under better circumstances, but it's been far too long." Weiss agreed.

"Evening sister." Whitely greeted.

"Quiet Whiteley." Winter scolded. Whitely glared at Winter for a minute before dropping the issue. Winter stepped back from her sister and looked over the rest of team RWBY. "This is your team?" Winter asked.

"Yep, that's them," Weiss admitted, introducing each girl again. Winter pulled out a chair and took a seat next to her sister.

"I see. And how has my sister been getting along at Beacon?" Winter inquired.

"She's great, one of the top students," Yang stated. Winter just looked confused.

"I meant personally. Has she been sleeping, taking care of herself, eating properly, making friends? What do you mean one of the tops though?" Winter clarified.

"Weiss is awesome, She's actually the one who makes sure the rest of us are taking care of ourselves. Yang said one of because she hasn't been the top since team ENDD arrived.

"Ah, those deplorable. How have they impacted her?" Winter egged on.

"Hey! They've been better." Blake blurted out, causing everyone to glance over at her. Blake stared fiercely at Winter, daring her to say more bad things about team ENDD before Weiss caught Winter's attention again.

"As much as you or anyone in Atlas may not like them, I must concede this. They are truly brilliant. I've never seen a group of people who manage to excel in everything. They are all perfect in class but they honestly go far beyond that, and their combat skills border on Godlike." Weiss conceded. Winter sat down and straightened her back abruptly.

"So you're acquainted with those team ENDD degenerates." An authoritative voice sounded from the door. Weiss looked down at her plate as her father slowly walked across the floor and took his seat at the end of the table. "Answer me." He demanded.

"Yes, father," Weiss responded meekly. Yang, Ruby, and Blake all sent each other glances expressing their shock and sudden discomfort.

"Under what circumstances did you believe it was appropriate to associate with such scum?" Jacques asked, slight anger in his voice.

"Since my team and I." Weiss started, gesturing to the rest of her team. "Is among the best of the freshman class, we were assigned to monitor team ENDD in their early weeks to ensure they were following professor Ozpin's protocols," Weiss explained, as frankly as possible.

"And has the arrangement since been disbanded?" Jacques pushed.

"Of course father. Ozpin is confident that they have changed enough that constant supervision isn't completely necessary." Weiss answered, praying that was exactly the answer her father wanted to hear.

"Then he's a fool," Jacques stated. "I would still rather not have you be anywhere near them, but I also believe firmly that they should never be left unattended." Everyone looked around awkwardly for a moment when, fortunately, the servants started serving dinner.

Dinner was for the most part uneventful. Team RBY managed to avoid any major manners mistake, and Jacques constantly questioned team them about their personal lives, their time at Beacon, and other various political issues. Blake at one point even started biting her lip to stop herself from bursting out whenever he disparaged Darron or the faunas. Once dinner was over Jacques stood abruptly.

"I shall be in my study. Do not disturb me." Jacques announced before swiftly exiting the room.

"Well, he was cheerful," Yang said sarcastically, breaking the ice.

"Father has always been quite...distant," Whitley admitted. Winter suddenly turned and gently tapped Weiss's shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this. I should tell you since you're my sister. Anyway… I will… be… bringing a...a...a plus 1 to the Gala." Winter managed to choke out, getting more and more nervous as to Weiss's reaction.

"That's great!" Weiss exclaimed. "Who's the lucky guy."

"Just a guy from work. He's...decent." Winter admitted.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him," Weiss said.

"Can we speak in private?" Winter asked. Weiss nodded before turning to her team.

"Do you mind if Winter and I go speak in private?" Weiss asked. Team RBY nodded ok. Weiss and Winter stood up and walked into a small antechamber nearby, leaving RBY smiling awkwardly at Whitely.

Once they entered the antechamber, Winter went around and locked all of the doors, assuring them the greatest possible privacy before turning towards her sister.

"Ok, so how long have you been friends with team ENDD?" Winter asked.

"What are you talking about Winter?" Weiss answered, feigning innocence.

"I can tell when you're lying to father. He's the only one that can't. So spill it." Winter demanded. Weiss sighed.

"We've basically been great friends since they showed up. I know everyone here depicts them as some kind of emotionless demons, but they are mostly normal people like everyone else at Beacon. They laugh, cry, rage, and hope just like us. I know they've had a rough past, but I've never seen anyone work so hard to change themselves." Weiss explained.

"I'd suspected as much," Winter said. "I'm just going to say that I'm sorry for what's about to happen. I wish I could help." She extended her sympathies. Weiss nodded solemnly.

'It's fine. C'mon lets's get back to my friends." Weiss suggested. The two girls exited the antechamber to see team RBY glaring at Whitley, as the servants finished clearing up the table.

"What did he do know?" Winter asked, rather vexed at her little brother.

"I did nothing sister, merely commented at the availability of young wealthy suitors who will be attending our gala," Whitely admitted.

"And I assured him that all of us were perfectly fine with our current relationships," Blake added.

'But I must implore to expand your mind too much better options." Whitley continued, Weiss stepped up and slapped Whitely across the back of the head.

"Do not meddle in business that is not yours." Weiss scolded. Whitely stared up at her indignantly.

"Fine. Soon enough I will have enough business that is mine." Whitely declared, standing up from his chair and storming out of the room. Weiss turned back towards her teammates.

"Sorry about him." She apologized.

"Don't worry Weiss. We'll be fine." Ruby explained. Weiss chuckled.

"You guys do tend to be." Weiss agreed. Winter and Weiss sat once again at the table.

Hours passed as the girls continued their friendly conversation. Before, anyone had noticed a large clock somewhere in the house suddenly struck midnight.

"My, is it this late already?" Winter asked.

"I'm guessing we better go to sleep then huh?" Ruby asked.

'I'd think that be best. We have a busy day tomorrow." Weiss stated. The 5 girls stood up from their seats and walked out of the dining hall, each heading to their respective rooms for the night.


	40. Chapter 40

**What's up guys. It's finally here. The Schnee family party. What will be revealed. As always thank you to Ginger for your consistent reviews, and to acn1Ent, Thank you for your review as well. I look forward to hearing more from you in the future. Without further ado. Enjoy.**

"Ruby! Are you ready?" Yang yelled knocking on the door to her sister's room. Yang tapped her foot, and reached up to gently touch the curly bob the Schnee stylists gave her. Yang reached down and adjusted her off shoulder, golden, ball gown on her chest. Yang turned to look at Blake. Blake's hair was left mostly untouched, on account of her bow, and she wore a sparkling, Black, Halter gown.

"Maybe she's already downstairs." Blake offered.

"I doubt it." Yang replied before slamming on the door again.

"FINE!" Ruby yelled from the inside. Moments later she ripped the door open. Ruby walked out in between Blake and Yang, clad in a simple, red, straight across dress, her heels clicking violently on the floor.

"Well now that we're all here. I believe we have a party to attend." Yang announced.

"Let's Go." Ruby announced, leading her team into a type of battle she'd never once thought she'd be a part of.

The Schnee ballroom was bustling with life. Important businessmen, military leaders, and politicians, and their Wives all mingled on throughout the room. The ballroom was lit in an exquisite soft light. A full orchestra sat upon a stage, playing only the finest music. Servants rushed to and fro across the room, keeping the guests well fed, and well drunk. Team RBY walked through the room, completely overwhelmed. They each gave polite introductions and smiles, as Weiss had forcibly taught them to do so. Alas, they eventually found themselves separated. Blake looked around quickly, trying to find either of her teammates. She suddenly felt a chill come down her spine as someone approached her from behind. Blake spun around. He was 6'1" had red hair, and blue eyes, which contrasted like crazy. He wore a simple tuxedo. Blake could feel him 'assessing her' with his eyes.

"Are you lost darling?" He asked. His voice was smooth. Blake wouldn't deny that it had a sweet sound, but it definitely lacked the subtle desire for intimacy that Darron had always had with her.

"I'm not lost, Just looking for my friends." Blake answered

"Oh, I must say though, you look absolutely ravishing in that dress. Would you so happen to be here with an escort?" He asked.

"Not tonight no?" Blake answered, already thinking of ways to turn this guy down without a scene.

"Is that so. I find myself lacking companionship this evening as well, and I would be honored to associate with a beauty such as yourself." He offered.

"I really must find my friends." Blake insisted.

"Worry not about them. If they are even 1/100th as radiant as you, I'm sure they have already had their fill of suitors and then some." He explained.

"No kidding." Blake mumbled, she'd only had one and was already fairly off put. "I can't really. I may not have an escort tonight, but I do have someone." Blake informed her suitor.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He replied in an unbelievably condescending tone. By now Blake half expected Darron to just drop through the ceiling and kill this guy, and honestly, she would have welcomed it. Blake immediately stepped back with each step forward he took.

"Is there anything I could do to… persuade you?" The suitor pressed. Blake was starting to get nervous. Blake nerves were suddenly eased when she heard Yang call out. Blake sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry but I must go. Try again next time." Blake said, before bolting through the crowd as quickly as possible in her current attire. By the time Blake had reached Yang her suitor had fortunately given up the hunt.

"You looked like you needed help." Yang stated.

"No kidding." Blake admitted.

"I just fought 3 of my own. These boobs are like magnets I swear." Yang complained. Blake couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"C'mon this is serious. Ruby might be in trouble too." Yang declared, pulling Blake by the arm through the crowd.

Ruby, however, had been doing just fine. She was currently standing as part a circle of some of Atlas generals and other assorted military contractors and personnel. Ruby look so excited as she described one of the new weapons that she and Max were currently working on. Ruby did her best to avoid using Max's name, knowing that's what he would've wanted.

"I must admit. I'm impressed . That weapon could save countless soldiers lives every year. Especially those in small villages that the hunters aren't as populous in. " One of the generals praised. Ruby just beammed.

"I just do my best to help people anyway I can." Ruby modestly replied.

'And you said you're a part of Ms. Schnee's team at Beacon correct?" another man inquired.

"I'm actually the leader of our team. Weiss is my second in command you could say. We've become really good friends." Ruby corrected.

"Ah, a leader. Why does that fact not surprise me . you know if you ever find yourself in some hard times while being a hunter, you can always call me. I've been dying to get my hands on some young, fresh talent back on my R&D staff." The man offered, handing Ruby his card.

"Thank you. I'll certainly consider it." Ruby politely answered, as she took the card. If you excuse me I have to go find my friends now."

"Go on go on. We shall continue this talk at a later juncture." One of the men dismissed Ruby. Ruby turned around and made a beeline straight for Yang and Blake.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." Yang chided. Ruby just shrugged.

"Sorry. I did get this really cool job offer though." Ruby explained, presenting the card to her teammates.

"That's amazing." Blake admitted.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you fine maidens could direct me towards the belle of this here ball." A posh British accent came from behind them. Yang and Blake both cringed, not wanting to deal with another person's unwanted advances. Both girls spun around already ready to tell the boy off.

"Holy shit!" They yelled in unison, causing Ruby to laugh. Before them stood Zade. In a tuxedo. His hair was combed nicely, and the tuxedo really made his red eyes stand out. Zade sauntered up to the girls.

"Only a miniscule world could create such a wondrous coincidence." Zade continued, keeping his disguise in full force.

"Who are you and what have you done with Zade?" Blake asked, pointing at Zade. Zade smiled in response.

"I am unaware of this Zade character you seek. However, I am lord Reginald the VII current heir to my father's, Lord Reginald the VI, industrial empire." Zade answered with a wink.

"Well Sir reginald." Yang started with sarcasm. "If you see Zade, tell him we haven't seen Weiss all night and that he needs to speak to her as soon as he gets a chance. It's already 9 pm. I don't know how much longer this could go on." Yang explained.

"I assure I did not wear this elaborate disguise and trek from Vale just to be disappointed. I fully intent to return Weiss back to Beacon…." Zade answered, when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Lord Reginald." An even more posh voice called out in an annoyingly flattering tone.

"Bollocks." Zade cursed. The girl approached their little group. She was 5' 11" in heels, wore a blue gown, that made her green eyes sparkle. Every member of team RBYZ cringed at her accent. She showed no shame in walking right up to Zade and taking his arm in her own.

"Dearest Reginald. Does thou not remember me. I am Lady Eliza. Surely you couldn't have forgotten me, especially after our night of forbidden passion." Eliza asked. Team RBY stared at Zade.

"Woman you jest. There was no passion. We merely danced despite your father's wishes." Zade clarified quickly.

"I could feel it in your body. You ignited a fire in my heart that no has ever kindled. I was most distraught when you disappeared. Alas, all is better now and this time we can finally profess our love in public." Eliza insisted.

" I most vehemently refuse, and I will now express that in the way that all rich stereotypes prefer." Zade answered, before bitch smacking Eliza. Team RBY just stood confused.

"Ah. Your strikes only make my flames of love burn brighter. I will have you one day." Eliza declared before storming off back into the crowd. Zade turned towards team RBY.

"I hate rich people." Zade stated in his normal voice. Team RBY giggled at his displeasure.

"But it's all for Weiss right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, and I wish to stay anonymous so I shall be taking my leave." Zade answered, bowing before turning back into the crowd. Ruby turned to face her teams.

"That was strange." She commented.

"No doubt. So that's why Zade speaks like a pompous ass sometimes. How many times a has hed done this?" Yang thought.

"Lots of times. Way more than you need to know." Zade answered in his normal voice. Zade walked between the girls and up to the appetizer table, which they were unintentionally standing in front of. The girls stared at him as he placed some food on a small plate, turned and walked away.

"This party is going to end in violence followed by disaster." Blake stated.

"Name one time anything team ENDD has been involved in hasn't ended that way." Ruby demanded.

"At least that will make this party more interesting." Yang stated.

The party droned on for almost another hour, team RBY had managed to avoid any run ins with other annoying party goers. Suddenly a high pitch ringing quieted the crowd. Team RBY looked over to see. Jacques was standing on a stage set up in front of a large marble staircase leading to the second floor. Jacques was accompanied by Winter, Whitley, and an older woman who they assumed to be Weiss's mother. Also there was an older man with a large white beard and mustache, wearing a green suit. A boy who appeared to be the man's son stood in front of him. He had luscious blonde hair, blue eyes, and carried himself with unending confidence.

"Who are those people?" Blake asked. Ruby and Yang just shrugged.

"Esteemed guests. I express my gratitude to all of you for joining me and my family on this special occasion. As you all know my daughter, Weiss, has returned after studying at Beacon academy, where she was instrumental in repelling a White fang attack on this city." Jacques announced. The room suddenly burst to applause.

"He's really stroking his own ego isn't he?" Blake asked rhetorically. Prompting nods from the other two members of her team.

"However," Jacques continued. "Tonight is an even more special occasion. Tonight is Weiss's 18th birthday and her official coming out party. So now I introduce to you. Weiss Schnee."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the top of the marble staircase. Team RBY's stared incredulously, when some flood lights activated to reveal Weiss standing at the top of the stairs. She wore a brilliant, White strapless gown with her hair completely straight. As Weiss began descending the stairs it wasn't too hard for her teammates to notice the morose demeanor which blanketed the heiress face. Ruby leaned over towards Blake.

"We forgot to get a gift." Ruby noted. Everyone in the room continued applauding the descending heiress until she took her place on the stage besides her father.

"With this age comes maturity, and not a moment too soon. With the passing of her 18th birthday Weiss has formally disenrolled from Beacon academy and will be devoting her life to the prosperity of the Schnee dust company." Jacques announced.

"Ho-ho-hold up. What?!" Yang exclaimed in shock.

"Furthermore, To ensure this prosperity. Weiss is betrothed to Leo Baril, heir to the Baril arms manufacturing company. Thus, creating the strongest company in both the energy and military-industrial complex, and ensuring that both names live on into eternity." Jacques continued. Team RBY gasped in shock, and as everyone applauded and congratulated the new couple. Zade's voice could be heard as the only clear dissenter.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The room grew deathly silent in the wake of Zade's outburst.

"Who dares?" Jacques called out into the crowd.

"Oh God." Blake sighed.

"Awe yeah." Yang cheered.

"C'mon" Ruby encouraged.

"I do!" Zade declared fiercely, immediately teleporting up to the stage.

"Lord Reginald/ Zade!" Both Jacques and Weiss called out respectively. Jacques turned to look as his daughter skeptically before turning back towards Zade.

"Why do you object?" Jacques asked, anger seething from his voice.

"I refuse to standby and watch Weiss effectively sold off as though she were some piece of cattle. She deserves to be with someone she loves. Not some bullshit family reputation." Zade vociferated.

"And I suppose that you believe that you are the man my daughter loves." Jacques challenged.

"I've spent a fair amount of my time necking your daughter." Zade countered. Earning disapproved laughs and even a few chuckles from the crowd. Weiss stormed across the Zade and pulled Zade down.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"I'm here to offer you a way out. A way where we can be together. I'm sick of keeping the past few months secret, and I doubt we have a choice anymore." Zade explained.

"I kept it a secret to protect you." Weiss responded. Weiss was about to continued when she felt herself be yanked back by Leo. Leo stepped in front of her and glared at Zade. His glare was rather meaningless as Zade still had a good two inches of height over him.

"I am going to kindly ask you not to talk to my woman." Leo said. Zade's eyes widened.

"Your Woman?!" Zade asked incredulously.

"Well you're certainly not worthy of having her be your woman. Think about it Reginald?" Leo answered.

"My name is Zade." Zade corrected.

"Tis of little matter." Leo said, drawing a saber from his belt and gently dragging it across Zade's face. "My point remains."

"Leo. Stop. Don't provoke him." Weiss warned. Zade growled.

"And what, facing a lack of love, affection,and intimacy, qualifies you to even exist in her presence." Zade demanded.

"A future of safety and security. She will have access to the finest things in the world. She will never have to fear danger by mercenaries or those scum the white fang. I have billions of lien in assets. What can you offer her?" Leo asked.

Down below team RBY just enjoyed the show.

"What is this a billionaire roast battle?" Ruby asked, confused.

"For now. Blows are coming. I can feel them." Yang bounced, visibly excited.

Zade thought for a moment. Zade tapped his foot and scratched his chin.

"What can I offer her. She will be the sun which brightens my day each morning. The roses which graces me with its exquisite beauty. The Fuel which causes my soul to burn with a desire to protect its innocence and vitality. I can offer her my soul, my everything. I'm also one of the most feared fighters on remnant, and I have nearly 600 mii-who the fuck?" Zade yelled, his monologue being interrupted. Zade pulled out his scroll and answered it.

"What?" Zade yelled.

"Hey Zade. This may be a bad time. But, uhhh. If you were thinking about using your money to get Weiss back. We're broke." Darron explained, nervously.

"What?" Zade yelled again.

"Yeah, so when I got arrested. Irondick decided to have all of my assests seized and since we all share money, we have nothing." Darron continued. Zade hung up his scroll and slammed it on the ground. Leo chuckled.

"Fuck you. The first stuff still stands." Zade declared.

Winter watched the exchange in amazement and turned towards her sister.

"That boy is quite the wordsmith. I believe he might even be able to sweep me off my feet… Are you crying?" Winter asked Weiss, small tears in the younger sister's eyes.

"He's always been a bit of a hopeless romantic, and a poet." Weiss explained, choking back sobs.

"Well if you insist on continuing this futile campaign I shall duel you for her." Leo declared, still holding his blade to Zade's neck.

'That won't be necessary." Jacques spoke up. "It was my security who was at fault. I shall personally deal with this riffraff." Jacques stepped forward, and Leo retreated. Zade and Jacques sized each other up. Zade was about to open his mouth when a large fist of ice emerged from a glyph to his left and knocked him across the room. Zade righted himself mid air and landed on the ballroom floor. From the glyph a large Ice knight emerged, brandishing a massive sword. "People frequently forget that I also hold the families gift." Jacques declared.

"Oh bite me." Zade responded. Zade chucked off his suit coat, and pulled his two crescent blades from behind his back, causing the party goers to gasp, and Yang to cheer. Zade dashed forward at the tall ice knight. The knight reared back and tried to slam at Zade with it's fist. Zade teleported up towards its face and slammed his blades into it's face. The knight staggered back momentarily before trying to swipe at Zade. Zade put his feet on the knight's face and back flipped off. Jacques smiled. Zade looked down as he backflipped and saw a large glyph on the floor. Suddenly, a dragon head emerged and released a huge burst of ice. The ice hit Zade square in the chest and thrust him against the ceiling. Zade struggled to move against the constant torrent of ice. Eventually, Zade managed to teleport away. Zade reappeared before Jacques and charged at him. Jacques created a glyph in front of himself and bounced Zade away.

"Dammit." Zade Yelled. Zade teleported next to Jacques again and started slashing at Jacques relentlessly. Jacques casually created glyphs, blocking each of Zade's attacks. Zade decided at the last second to mix things up by opening one of his scythes to full length. The blade nearly grazed Jacques's cheek. Jacques jumped back in shock.

" _The rumors are true about these kids. Such quick adaptation. I need to be careful."_ Jacques thought, deciding on a next course of action. Zade refused to give Jacques an opportunity, continuously slashing out and using controlled bursts of feathers. In Zade's rage he forgot about the knight.

'Shit!" Zade yelled out as the knight grabbed his ankle and slammed him on the round hard. Zade landed hard and rolled on his side gasping for breath. Zade went to raise his head when the knight punched down on Zade's head. The audience gasped in horror as Zade's head made a significant crack in the marble. Had Zade's aura not been deployed his brains would have been splattered on the Schnee floor. Zade grasped his head in pain. Four glyphs agreed before him and locked his arms and wrists in ice chains. They pulled up and lifted Zade exposing his chest.

"ZADE!" Weiss called out, being held back by her sister.

" _Checkmate."_ Zade thought, smirking. The knight pulled up, reading its large sword. Zade closed his eyes, predicting the precise timing. With a massive plunge the sword pierced down.

"When the time didn't come, Zade opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was Qrow, sword drawn, and with the knight sawed in half.

"I like you kid. It's be a shame if you died here." Qrow said, turning towards Zade and placing the tip of his sword on the ground. Zade trembled with uncontrollable anger as he stared the man before him. The ice around his arms shatter and Zade lunged forward, scythes at full length.

"Die Bastard!" Zade screamed, unusual anger. Qrow, startled, fell back and starting blocking Zade's fervorous strikes.

Back at Beacon academy. Darron and Allister were walking back to their dorm. Each of them were carrying snacks which they would eat while watching Zade on the hacked Schnee company cameras. As they approached the room they could hear Max yell from inside.

"Oh Shit!" Allister and Darron looked at each other briefly before barging into the room.

"What happened." Darron demanded. Max stayed put at his scroll, hands over his mouth.

"Fucking Qrow showed up." Max answered, and the rest of his team went silent.

"Did he freakout?" Allister asked.

"Currently doing it." Max answered. Darron and Allister crowded around Max and watched the screen.

Qrow continued his retreat as Zade pressed on with increased zeal. Qrow slashed Zade's blades to the side and stepped in to elbow Zade's face. Zade immediately responded by teleporting behind Qrow and slashing across his back Qrow grit his teeth before turning and slashing at Zade. Zade parried the blow and struck with his other scythe. Qrow jumped into a roll and jumped up, kneeing Zade in the chin. Zade staggered back. Qrow took the opportunity to twirl his blade over head and bring it down sharply across Zade's chest. Zade flew backwards and crashed into one of the tables.

From across the room Weiss looked on in horror, Winter just looked disappointed.

"Winter? Do you know that guy?" Weiss asked. Winter's spine went rigid. After a moment, however, she realized she had to tell Weiss the truth.

"That's my plus 1." Winter admitted. Weiss looked shocked.

"That guy!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. That guy. He's just a guy from work. There's nothing serious going on." Winter elaborated, a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Yeah, Right." Weiss answered, doubtfully. _"Though still. Why does Zade hate him?"_ Weiss thought.

Back on the floor, Zade pulled himself up from the wreckage of the table, and brushed himself off.

"What's your problem?" Qrow asked.

"You are." Zade answered, deathly serious.

"What have I done to you?" Qrow pressed.

"You took away everything!" Zade announced, lunging forward again. Qrow parried Zade and slashed across his chest. Zade groaned in pain as he stumbled, fell to the floor, and watched the last of his aura disappear.

"Time to get real." Zade decided. Zade struggled back to his feet and pulled out his cross necklace. Zade popped open a small compartment on the bottom of it and out dropped a small cylinder. Everyone in the room stared curiously at the new development. Suddenly, the cylinder grew larger until it became a full sized staff. Blue lightning arced up and down it. Zade gave a twist of his wrist and suddenly a large blue spectral scythe blade, with blue lighting on the blade, sprung into existence from the staff. Everyone in the room stepped back a moment, whereas Qrow just looked impressed.

"So that's an aura powered weapon. You sure you can handle it?" Qrow mocked, causing Zade to snarl.

"Of course I can. Especially with this." Zade smiled as blue fire erupted around his feet as well. Zade rushed forward at Qrow. Zade sliced out with his new scythe. Qrow, instinctively, raised his sword to block. As soon as the two weapons collided, there was a large boom and Qrow was sent flying across the hall. As Qrow flew through the air, Zade teleported around him, creating a chain of explosive feathers that culminated in Qrow being rocketed into the ground. Qrow pushed himself back to his feet and stared at Zade, blood running from a cut in Qrow's forehead.

Zade spit some blood from his mouth and charged Qrow again. Qrow managed to sidestep Zade's scythe and slashed Zade's side. Zade fell forward to his knees and gingerly pressed at his side. Zade brought his hand up to look at the slick blood coating his fingers. Zade punched the floor and rose yet again.

"Give up kid. There's nothing you can do." Qrow advised. Zade scoffed.

"You'll see." Zade stated. The flames around his feet started to intensify. Qrow looked on in horror.

"Where did you learn that?" Qrow demanded. Zade laughed.

"In hell… Reaper stance 8: omnis-" Zade's technique was interrupted by Qrow stabbing his sword through Zade's shoulder. Zade dropped his scythe and the blade flickered out of existence. Zade grit his teeth to ignore the pain. Zade reeled back with his good arm and punched Qrow straight in the mouth. Qrow stumbled back and spit out some blood. Zade ripped Qrow's blade from his shoulder. Zade and Qrow approached one another. Zade opened with a left hook. Qrow grabbed Zade's arm and pulled him in, elbowing Zade in the nose. Zade's hands went up to his face and Qrow capitalized by sucker punching Zade's gut. Zade keeled over, his hands falling to his knees. Qrow grabbed onto Zade's hair and kneed Zade right in the nose. Zade staggered backwards as blood leaked from his nostrils. Qrow moved in and continued battering Zade's nose with a symphony of blows. Zade's head rocked back and forth which each blow. Qrow landed one hard hook, and finally broke Zade's nose. Zade blinked as spots started to fill his vision. Zade fell to one knee and he could feel unconsciousness coming upon him. Zade stared up at Qrow, who was standing above him. He only said one this before falling over.

"Fuck you...Dad"


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry for the delay guys. Had some stuff going down last weekend. Anyway, Thanks to Ginger and Anc1ent for your review. I hope to hear more. I hope this answers more questions than it poses. I really hope of of you enjoy it.**

Zade reached and gingerly touched his nose. He finally opened his eyes to see that he was in a small motel room. Zade's instincts kicked in and he immediately jumped up from the bed.

"Hehe. Slow down there sport." Qrow chided from across the room. Zade took one look at Qrow and then charged at him. Zade grabbed Qrow and pressed him against the wall. Zade pressed his arm against Qrow's throat.

"How Dare you show up here?" Zade demanded. Qrow glared before pushing his finger on Zade's shoulder wound. Zade backed up in pain.

"I don't know anything about this. That's why I rescued you from the Schnee mansion, before they could arrest you. I want my own answers. Your stuff is in the bathroom when you want it." Qrow explained. Zade nodded reluctantly.

" Yeah I'm your son." Zade stated blandly. Qrow seemed deep in thought.

"Whose son are you. Clarine's… no. Sarah's… no. Elizabeth's… no." Qrow started listing off names. With each successive name Zade grew even more angrier.

"Of course you wouldn't remember her. She was probably just a cheap whore for you to have one of your drunken escapades with." Zade seethed. Qrow's face turned to a scowl.

"Well well, someone's a little bitter." Qrow joked.

"You think this is a fucking joke!" Zade shouted. Qrow was taken aback at his sudden outburst. "You think it's fun waking up everyday with a burning passion to kill someone. To have your entire purpose be focused on the annihilation of a single person. Do you think it's fun to have the memory of a shotgun shell tearing through your mother's skull imprinted in your brain for years, the only reason you have for living being to make the one person responsible for it pay. Everyday is waking nightmare, and you just meander off to your next victim." Zade shouted. Qrow grit his teeth.

"You think that I asked for you to be my son! You think that I want to know that I'm responsible for the suffering of my own blood?" Qrow asked in retort.

"Goddam right I think that. What else would a drunk fornicator be asking for." Zade snapped back. Qrow just stood their silently. "Don't think this little tussle was the end of it. I will kill you, even if it takes my entire life."

" _He's serious. Especially if inherited that power to seek it. He really will waste his life trying to kill me."_ Qrow thought.

"Look… I know you hate me. You've made that more than clear. Right now though, you have a bigger problem. So, if you'll accept my help. I'd like to do something right for a change." Qrow offered.

"Hell no. I don't want you anywhere near this." Zade stated.

"Why not? You need all the help you can get. Besides…"

"Qrow! Zade! Open the damn door." Yang yelled, hitting the door ever harder. Zade and Qrow looked at each other panicked. Both of them dived to the far side of the bed as Yang smashed the door into splinters. "What the hell's going on!" Yang demanded.

Qrow and Zade cringed, neither really wanting to explain stuff to the the three angry girls before them.

"Talk. Now." Ruby demanded in the most threatening tone she could possibly muster. Qrow sighed.

"Girls. I have a son. Long story short it's Zade." Qrow spat out to prevent either girl from attacking him. The girls stared at them.

"You know what? I see it." Blake admitted, scanning over the two hunters. "I mean they both have red eyes, gray hair, they wear capes, wield scythes, and a relationship with a schnee." Zade turned towards Qrow curiously.

"Winter." Qrow responded quickly. Zade nodded, expecting that to be the answer.

"Wait… Doesn't that mean we're related?" Yang asked. Zade looked really confused.

"That's right kiddo. You are cousins." Qrow answered. Zade shook his head.

"No! That cannot be possible!" Zade exclaimed.

"It is. He's our uncle Qrow." Ruby confirmed. Zade trembled with anger, before composing himself.

" _We'll cross that bridge after he's dead."_ Zade decided in his mind.

"Anyways. What are you going to do now Zade?" Ruby asked. Zade laughed.

"The one thing I do best. Make rich people's lives a living hell." Zade answered. Qrow chuckled.

"Then you should know that Leo punk took Weiss away already. We don't know where they are." Yang explained.

"I expected as much." Zade answered. Suddenly, everyone was stopped as Zade's scroll rang. Zade pulled it out and placed it on speaker. "Yes boss?" Zade asked.

"Yeah, We have a big problem." Darron said, panicked.

"What?" Zade asked.

"Are the girls there. And Qrow?" Darron answered.

"Yes." Zade said.

"Good. So we were watching the party through the Schnee security cameras. After the party Leo took Weiss somewhere, Max is tracking them now. Here's the kicker. Leo has called out a hit on you. 400 million lien bounty." Darron explained. Zade sighed. The girls and Qrow looked at Zade nervously.

"So?" Zade inqured.

"This is on you. Do you want to go after Weiss?" Darron asked.

"Of course." Zade answered, resolutely.

"Alright. Hundreds of people have already accepted this. Max is on route to bring the girls home. Zade I'm cutting you off. You and Qrow go full off incognito. Allister and I will do our best to drag as many mercenaries towards us. You just need to get Weiss as quickly as possible. Do you understand?" Darron explained. Zade scoffed.

"Do I need to take Qrow?" Zade asked, painfully.

"Yes. He kicked your ass, he's a great hunter, and he hates Jacques Schnee as much as you do." Darron explained.

"Fine." Zade growled. Zade turned to stare at Qrow when Max walked into the room.

"Hello hello." Max greeted, tossing a pack towards Zade. Zade walked into the small bathroom and began changing.

"Hey Max." Ruby greeted. Max smiled back before addressing the rest of them.

"I've retrieved your luggage from the Schnee mansion already. You good to go?" He asked. The girls nodded in affirmation and Max lead them out of the room. Zade walked back into the main room wearing his normal outfit.

"Holy shit. You do look like me." Qrow stated.

"C'mon. Let's go." Zade directed, storming out of the room with Qrow close at his heels.

Max and the girls walked out of the motel. Max looked around suspiciously, ensuring that no one had managed to follow him. Max opened Titan slightly and produced Gambol Shroud, Ember Celica, and Crescent Rose. Max tossed each girl their respective weapon.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Max instructed. Max left the three girls standing in a circle as he ran towards a small van. Max unlocked the vehicle and gestured for the girls to get on. Yang ran around and jumped in the shotgun seat while the other two girls climbed in the back.

'Where did you get this?" Blake asked, hopping in after Ruby.

"Borrowed it." Max vaguely answered. Once the girls were in the car Max turned on the ignition, but the car failed to start.

'Oh what the fuck man!" Max exclaimed, as he continuously tried to start the car. Max glanced over to his side view mirror and could see a small figure on top of a building behind him. It only took Max a moment to realize what it was.

"Down!" Max yelled. Team RBY didn't even question the order and ducked their heads as soon as a powerful sniper round punctured the side of the car.

"They found us already?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Ruby there are hundreds, even thousands of people looking for us right now it's not too shocking." Max explained, still fiddling with the ignition. Two more rounds pierced the van, one just barely missing Ruby's arm. Ruby pulled Crescent Rose off of her back and extended it to its sniper configuration. Ruby loaded some explosive dust rounds and pulled back the bolt.

"We can't keep being sitting ducks. Blake on my signal open the door." Ruby ordered. Blake nodded and cautiously crept to the back of the Van.

"Now!" Ruby yelled immediately after a third round pierced the car. Blake threw the door open and Ruby quickly lined up a shot. Ruby's bullet hit the sniper's throat dead center and exploded.

"Well that's that." Ruby announced, just as the car roared to life. Blake slammed the door shut.

"Atta girl!" Max complimented. "And good shot Ruby." Ruby just glared at Max.

"Uh guys." Yang commented. Max looked over and saw her hand coated with blood.

"Shit." Max immediately began inspecting Yang's body for wounds. Max finally found it just above her left leg.

"Is it bad?" Yang asked.

"No you'll live. Looks like the bullet went clean through." Max assured.

"Clear through what?" Ruby asked, still in the back. Just as Max went to answer, he noticed a pair of White vans round the corner.

"Crap! I need to drive. Pull Yang back their and use this on her, she'll be fine." Max yelled tossing a green canister into the back. Max shifted the car into drive and slammed his foot on the gas. Everyone could hear the tires Squeal against the pavement as Max took off down the road.

Ruby crawled up to the front, and gently lifted Yang over and into the back.

"Yang are you Ok?" Ruby asked nervously. Yang just smiled.

'Yeah I'm fine. Hurts like a bitch though." Yang answered. Yang suddenly drew in a sharp breath As Blake placed the green canister against Yang's open wound. Blake was about to use whatever was inside when Max made a sharp turn, causing her to fall back and hit her head against the side of the van.

"Drive more carefully!" Blake yelled up at Max.

"You want to drive. Be my guest!" Max yelled back. The sudden sound of automatic gunfire, presumably from the two white vans, convinced Blake that arguing wasn't the best of ideas right now. Blake placed the cannister against Yang agains and this time used it. A green foam littered with small white crystals. Once it covered the wound the foam hardened rather quickly. Blake made sure that it was adequately applied to both Yang's entry and exit wounds. Yang lifted herself up.

"All the pain is gone." Yang announced, impressed.

"Yeah it loaded with painkillers. They're temporary, but they should be enough to get us into the air, where I can get a better look at it." Max responded.

"Ok. Now what?" Blake asked, obviously addressing the cacophony of bullets hammering the walls of the van.

'You shoot them dammit!" Max responded. Max opened Titan again and tossed and assault rifle into the back. "Ruby use that. It's better for this than a sniper. Blake and Yang should be fine." Max said. Ruby crawled over, picked up the rifle and cocked it.

"Light em up." Ruby said, earning nods from her teammates. Yang stood up and kicked the doors to the back of the van open. Yang immediately punched out with Ember Celica, firing shotgun rounds at the vans behind them. The enemy drivers quickly swerved to avoid the shots. Yang jumped deeper into the van as men popped out of the passenger window of both vans and began returning fire. Blake creeped along the edge of the van and started firing Gambol's pistol. Blake managed to find her mark as she shot one of the pursuers multiple times in the chest. Blake watched as the body slipped out of the window and just rolled across the street. Blake's reprieve was short lived as another man leaned out of the window and began firing directly at her, some of the bullets ringing off of the metal near her head.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ruby yelled, stepping forward and sprayed the road with lead. A number of her bullets managed to hit the windshields of the approaching vans but did relatively little damage otherwise. Ruby continued yelling and spraying until only a clicking sound could be heard from her gun. Ruby looked at the reemerging baddies and chuckled before bolting to the front of the van to receive another clip from Max. Unfortunately at the same time Max made a rather sharp turn. Ruby was swept off of her feet and she barreled towards the opening at the back of the van

"Ruby!" Yang called out. Ruby turned to look at her sister as she flew out the back of the Van. Ruby screamed, waiting for her body to slam hard on the pavement. Slowly Ruby opened her eyes to see that her cape was stuck against the door.

"What cliche is this!" Ruby complained, as she continued to flap around. Ruby pulled her arms and legs in to make herself as small a target to her enemies. Blake and Yang immediately ran forward, providing suppressing fire so the enemies wouldn't shoot at Ruby.

"Max. We really need titan right now!" Yang yelled up. Max looked back at Yang and nodded. Max rolled down his window.

"Titan. Ai control protocol. Driver override, code name red." Max dictated, before tossing the briefcase out of the window. Titan rolled across the ground for a moment before lunging at Ruby, encasing her. The armor shifted itself to fit the girls smaller frame, and detached her from the Van.

Inside Titan's armor Ruby looked around in awe, trying to comprehend the controls. Suddenly, a small screen appeared in front of her.

"New driver calibration complete. Manually operated systems list available." Titan said. Ruby's eyes widened as a list of commands appeared in front of her. Ruby took a few moments to test out Titan's movement. She found that they surprisingly mimicked her normal ones. Once she was comfortable with the movement, she issued the first command.

"Deploy weapon." Ruby ordered. Titan fired out a block looking object. Ruby instinctively reached out and grabbed it. Once she grabbed it she recognized it immediately. It unfolded into a massive replica of Crescent Rose. Her trusty scythe by her side, Ruby took off after the 3 vans still in pursuit.

Max, Blake, and Yang, were still under heavy fire from two vans. Yang dropped to the floor, as a bullet entered the car and ricochet around.

"Damn!" She yelled, firing a few a few shotgun blasts in return.

"We're almost there." Max announced.

"Look" Blake shouted, pointing to beyond the vans. From beyond them Ruby, encased in Titan, could be seen fast approaching.

'Alright Rubes" Max cheered. Ruby reached up with the furthest of the van's pursuing the team. Ruby pulled back her massive scythe and slammed it down on the van. The blade tore right through the side of the car, revealing the enemies inside. Ruby drew back again and slammed crescent rose v2. Against the van's wheel. Ruby smirked as her blade sliced through the tire, causing the car to flip over and roll down road, incapacitating it. Ruby smiled as her accomplishment.

Ruby's excitement was short lived as the back of the other van opened up to reveal a rocket launcher.

"Oh." She said, right before a rocket blasted her directly in the chest. Ruby was slowed down but relatively unharmed due to Titan's superior armor. Ruby recovered quickly and raced forward after the second car.

Blake watched to see the entire second van focus all of its attention on Ruby. Blake jumped from the van and used her semblance to land on the hood of the enemy van. Blake used gambol shroud to shoot the driver, killing him. Blake ran up over the top of the van and jumped. Just as Blake predicted, Ruby caught her. Before any of the grunts could realize it, they had run off the road without a driver. Max and Ruby, steered away as the enemies crashed into a building. Ruby carried Blake back to the van and jumped in herself, recompacting Titan.

"That was so much fun." Ruby cheered as she tossed Titan into the front seat. Max reached out and caught his weapon.

"I bet. You looked awesome." yang complimented. Ruby nodded furiously.

"Once you get used to it, it's really easy." Ruby explained. Max simply smiled and continued driving.

After a few more uneventful minutes later. Max parked the van next to a waiting Airship. Max and the girls, cautiously raced across the tarmac and into the plane. Team RBY immediately sat down and buckled themselves in. Max made his way into the cockpit ,where two pilots were preparing for lift off.

"Let's go." Max instructed. One of the pilots rolled his eyes.

"We are doing are best." He replied. Max chuckled.

"I know just get us out of here." Max stated.

"Sure thing." the pilots answered..

" _Before those two idiots get themselves into more trouble than is necessary."_ Max thought, before returning to join team RBY.

`Across town, Zade and Qrow had managed to slip past airport security. They were both currently standing in line for the next flight to Menagerie, or as close as possible. Zade has a mask drawn over his face, convincing the guards that he was heading home after a terrible accident to seek better reconstructive surgury. Fortunately, the two managed to board without a hitch, and they found a secluded compartment. Once inside Both Zade and Qrow pulled off their disguises.

"This sneaking around stuff sucks." Qrow stated.

"Then stop and die." Zade warned. Qrow scowled, which went ignored by Zade.

"Look… While we're stuck here I have some questions." Qrow said. Zade fell down in his seat and sighed.

"Fine." Zade grumbled. Qrow shook his head and took the seat opposite.

"I get that you hate me, but I need to know about the scythe wielders myth." Qrow inquired.

"What about it?" Zade asked in response.

"Where did you learn about it, and how did you learn to control it. The reaper's pact should be fat too powerful for you too 's one of the most well kept secrets in the world. You can't nearly be an experience, or powerful enough scythe wielder to reasonably be given access to this knowledge ." Qrow inquired.

"From the source itself." Zade answered, chillingly calm. Qrow's eyes widened and he sat back in his seat.

"You've seen it?" Qrow asked in disbelief. Zade merely nodded.

"Then you're a damn fool. Do you know the consequences of using the reaper's power, the power of the first scythe user?" Qrow practically yelled. Zade neglected to respond, aside from a simple nod. "I need you to tell me. Has there been any adverse effects. Like has your heart stopped for a second before kicking back in?" Qrow pressed. Zade thought back to the time where he thought he was going to die on the airship, yet managed to keep his face stoic.

"No." Zade answered calmly. Qrow sighed relieved.

"Then you need to promise me now that you'll only use that power when absolutely necessary." Qrow demanded.

"Fine… whatever." Zade shot back. Qrow shook his head, knowing that's the best he could get from his alienated son.

" _I don't know why the reaper appeared before him, but I do know that if he continues on this path it will certainly lead to his death… There's nothing I can do now, he hates me. Regardless, if I can do one thing correctly as a father, it will be to stop him from effectively killing himself."_ Qrow thought, contemplating his next move. The two sat in awkward silence, waiting for their eventual arrival in menagerie.

Weiss looked distraught as Leo led her down the halls of his mansion, deep outside of the kingdom itself. She couldn't keep her thoughts from Zade's fight with both her and his own father. Seeing him beaten so handily, even though Weiss doubted the extent of her father's power, broke her heart. Leo opened the door to a large bedroom and pulled Weiss inside. Weiss squeaked as she nearly fell.

"Who was that?" Leo asked seething. Weiss smirked.

"Your worst nightmare." Weiss answered. Leo rolled his eyes.

"That boy is simply but a nuisance. If the police don't kill him for his crimes, the bounty hunters surely will." Leo stated. Weiss looked up at him curiously

"W-what do you mean?" She asked nervously. Leo laughed.

"I've set a bounty on his head. One so high that every illegal hunter in the 4 kingdoms will be scouring the globe for him. There is not a single place he can hide." Weiss backed up, trying to process this news.

'How could you?" Weiss pushed, shakily, backing away from him. Leo walked over to her and gently caressed her face. Weiss turned away.

"I couldn't allow anyone to come between us, especially so close to our wedding date." Leo explained. Weiss was about to answer, when the door suddenly opened. Jacques and Mr. Baril barged in.

"I'm glad you've been so… understanding." Jacques thanked. nodded.

"It is quite alright. No one could have predicted such an unfortunate event." He conceded. "It is all the more reason we should have this wedding as soon as possible." Leo turned to look at the two men.

"I couldn't agree with you more sirs. I feel a quick marriage would be the optimal solution." Leo agreed. Weiss simply remained quiet, knowing her voice would mean nothing.

"I say in one week from tonight. We can have a suitable ceremony arranged in that time." Jacques proposed, and the other two men nodded in agreement. "Excellent. Now… may I have a moment with my daughter?"

"Of course." Leo answered. He and his father quickly vacated, leaving the schnee's along. Jacques walked up to his daughter and stared sternly at her.

"Do you enjoy being an inconvenience in my life?" He asked sharply. Weiss looked down, refusing to face her father.

"Look at me!" He demanded, and Weiss slowly, but timidly.

"Why did you have to bring that boy? "Jacques asked, clearly vexed.

"I...I didn't father, He followed me. I tried to tell him not too." Weiss explained.

"Regardless, It is still your fault. As such, you will get married, and you will never contact that… Zade again. Or so help me God, I will transfer the schnee company inheritance from you to Whitley, and I promise we will make your life a living hell." Jacques finished, and stormed out of the room, locking it behind him. Weiss stood, swaying for a moment before finally collapsing. Weiss buried her head in her hands and cried.

" _Zade… please… save me"_


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey, here we go. This week's chapter. Fortunatly ill be able to post a lot more in the coming weeks. Ginger and Ancient I appreciate you taking the time to continuously review and help with this story. I hope you and some of the other followers continue. I'm sorry for the scattered nature of this chapter but I needed to get through these things. I promise the next one is much more... focused. Anyway, enjoy.**

Darron and Allister were in their dorm, gathering supplies. Allister finished filling a bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ready boss?" Allister asked. Darron nodded as he slung his own bag onto his shoulders.

"Let's go." Darron ordered. He walked up to the door and and out into the hall. As the two walked down the hall they were eventually confronted by team JNPR.

"Hey." Darron greeted. The team stared at him sternly.

"Where ya going?" Jaune asked, already feeling that something was amiss.

"Out." Darron answered. Jaune furrowed his brow.

"We know that something's going on. Where's Zade, Max and team RWBY?" Jaune asserted. Allister chuckled.

"We've run into some… minor difficulties." He answered.

"Are they alright?" Pyrrha pressed, naturally concerned.

"We're just fine." Max called out from down the hall. He and team RBY walked over to the two opposing groups. Darron tossed another bag toward Max, who caught it.

"Safe house?" Max asked. Darron nodded.

"Safe house." The rest of the students just looked on confused.

"What safe house." Ren asked, finally breaking the silence. Darron nodded and Allister explained.

"It's a small house we bought when we first enrolled here. It's a place we had tricked out to go if we even needed to make a quick getaway and to hide out for some time." Everyone seemed unsatisfied.

"But, why go there now? Why not stay here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because, as of right now, the only person who knows Zade's location is Max. That means every mercenary, bounty hunter, and corrupt hunter is going to track Max down for that information. I don't need them storming campus, so we're going to fend them off there." Darron answered.

"Wow… Then you'll need all the help you can get!" Nora exclaimed. Darron chuckled.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want you guys putting yourself in any more danger than you have to." Darron responded.

"No," Jaune started. "We don't like seeing our friend in danger either. We can all take care of ourselves. Besides, if this is what we need to do to give Zade the time he needs to rescue Weiss, then let's fight them for an eternity!" Jaune exclaimed. Darron, Allister, and Max laughed.

"What?" Jaune asked accusingly. Darron stopped laughing and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"You've got the heart of a lion kid. Let's see if you've finally gotten the skill of one." Darron challenged.

"Please. I just hope i'm half as good as you." Jaune complimented back.

"Then I guess we're a team then. Grab your shit and let's get a move on. GO GO GO." Allister instructed, spurring the rest of the people into action. It took only a few moments for them to be standing before Darron, ready.

"Let's do this." Darron ordered, and the group started for the airfield. As they walked Darron fell into line with Max.

"Did you send the info?" he asked. Max nodded. Darron smiled, and continued walking.

Zade walked off of the boat on menagerie, his entire face covered. He had been to Menagerie a few times and knew humans weren't always well received. Qrow wasn't far behind, grumbling about his disguise the entire time. Zade looked down as he received a text on his scroll. It was a message from Max, explaining the plans for the wedding in 10 days, as well as schematics on the town and the Baril mansion. Zade smiled to himself as he walked deeper into the village.

"So what are we here for?" Qrow asked, observing the scenery.

"Shut up, we're almost there." Zade answered. Qrow rolled his eyes and followed. Zade led the two into a small dive bar. Faunus of all types were sitting around, drinking and conversing. A band was off in the corner playing jocundly. Zade looked around the bar, apparently searching for someone. As Zade looked a kid a bit younger than Zade motioned for them to join him. Zade reached out and dragged Qrow over, before he could order a drink from the bar. Zade sat Qrow, who looked rather vexed, down and took a seat himself. The kid chuckled.

"You can take off the disguise. I think I can tell a fellow human when I see one." He encouraged. Zade decided to take a calculated risk and pulled off his mask.

"Do you know who I am?" Zade asked.

"Nope." The man responded. Zade smirked.

"Good, names Zade, this is Qrow." Zade introduced, shoving Qrow to stop him from stating at a nearby fox faunus waitress.

"Names Oscar. What brings you all the way out here?" Oscar asked.

"We're looking for some competent soldiers who won't kill us and want to give Jacques Schnee a giant fuck you." Zade explained. Oscar laughed.

"Well, I can certainly can agree with that. What do you need and where." Oscar said. Zade leaned forward and quietly whispered his plan to Oscar. Oscar nodded and Zade sat back. Zade looked over at Qrow before grabbing the liquor he was about to drink and poured it out.

"Really!" Qrow demanded. Zade glared back before standing up. Zade nodded at Oscar before grabbing Qrow and leaving.

Outside Qrow was following Zade, a little angry that he wouldn't let him drink.

"I'm surprised that no one here seems to be keen on killing us." Qrow stated.

'We're in the heart of faunus country. Do you really think that such snobs like the schnee's would pay out a reward to a faunus. They probably don't even know that there's a hit out on us." Zade explained. Qrow nodded.

"So… What now?" Qrow asked.

"Time to drop off some dead weight." Zade answered. Qrow looked at him, confused.

"What dea- Fuck you!" Qrow yelled out as Zade suddenly disappeared, teleporting far away.

Zade reappeared at the front of a large house, likely the largest in the village. Zade pulled back his disguise, and knocked. Zade continuously looked around, making sure that no one was watching him. Eventually, the door creaked open. From inside an older woman, with her own cat ears cleaned out. Her eyes widened at the man standing before her.

"Zade?" She asked, unsure.

"Hi Kali." Zade answered.

"Quick. Come in come in." Kali ushered Zade inside, recognition finally setting in. Kali led Zade deeper into the house, before turning and giving him a hug.

"What trouble are you in now?' She asked, smirking. Zade rolls his eyes.

"You know me too well. I'm here for a little while. I may have pissed of the Schnee's pretty badly." Zade explained. Kali sighed.

"I always told you that being part of that gang would get you into trouble. Stay here as long as you need. Tell me though, have you seen Blake?" She asked. Zade quickly debated the answer in his head. Zade decidedly shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I haven't. I'm surprised to see that she hasn't tried to make her way back here." Zade lied.

"It's because she probably thinks we're dead. That's what the white fang official records say. I'm guessing that's why she been avoiding having to return here without her father and I. Please keep looking and tell me if you even get a slight lead." Kali begged. Zade nodded.

"Of course miss Belladonna. If I may ask, where is your husband?" Zade reassured.

"He'll be along. He's off doing some work right now." Kali responded. Zade nodded and took a seat. "Any luck with your father?" Kali continued, trying to spur conversation.

"Sort of." Zade answered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I found him. I couldn't kill him though. I don't think talking is going to resolve anything thought." Zade explained.

"Well have you tried?" Kali pressed. Zade huffed.

"Yeah… kinda… He just doesn't give a shit." Zade answered.

"At the very least you should give him a second chance. I know i've told you this before. If he had known you were born he would have done anything he could for you." Kali said, trying to comfort Zade.

"I doubt that." Zade answered. Kali sighed.

"Well… At least consider it. Until then, stay and take as long as you need." Zade nodded, grateful for a place where he could clear his thoughts.

"Welcome." Darron noted as he opened the door to the safe house. Teams RBY and JNPR walked in and looked around in awe. It was a two story cabin with limited furnishing. The teams spread out and started cleaning up the place. While the rest of the teams were doing that Darron and Allister, were standing next to each other conversing.

"Do you think they can hold out?" Allister asked. Darron nodded.

"They'd better. Especially after this." Darron answered, handing his scroll to Allister. Allister took one look at it and laughed.

"1 billion lien on Max. Hilarious. We are going to die." Allister laughed.

"Finished." Max yelled from the living room. Darron and Allister walked in and nodded. Max had set up a full control center, which he was happily sitting in the middle of.

"Nice." Darron complemented. Max beamed.

"Allister go call everyone together." Darron instructed. Allister nodded and turned, leaving. Darron smiled.

"Need some help?" Darron offered. Max nodded and Darron jumped into the control center to start working.

A few moments later. Allister walked back into the room, giving Yang a piggyback ride, and everyone else following him. Once they had settled in Darron grabbed their attention.

"Here's the plan. In 3 hours, Ozpin is putting out a hit on Max for 1 billion lien. This should basically pull all the fire away from Zade. However, we are gonna get hit with all of it. Max has this place rigged with state of art defenses. Our job is to guard the front door, and Max." Darron spoke.

"So we are basically going to be under siege?" Ren asked.

"Exactly." Darron answered. "I don't know how many mercenaries, or how skilled, will show up, but my bet is on a lot. That being said. As you probably know, people who come after us are out for blood. Don't be afraid to get some in return, it certainly won't slow them down, and it certainly shouldn't slow you down. Show them what being a Beacon hunter is all about." Darron encouraged.

"How long will this siege last?" Pyrrha spoke up.

"No clue… doesn't matter. You fight until you fall. Am I clear?" Darron responded.

"Yes sir." The group replied in unison.

"Good. Now I want our best long range units inside, firing from the windows. Only, and only if you lack long range weapons, should you be outside with Allister and Myself. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ruby, you will be inside squad. Yang, Blake, Jaune, Allister, and I will be outside. Split." Darron commanded. At once the group split to head to their stations. Pyrrha walked over to Jaune and kissed him deeply.

"Be safe out there huh." Pyrrha said. Jaune smiled, and hugged her.

"Of course." He answered, walking out the door. Yang smacked Allister's ass on the way out, and Darron and Blake were holding hands. Darron looked down at her.

"You ok?" He asked. Blake, rested her head on his side.

"Yeah. I just wish you weren't constantly putting yourself in such danger all the time. You seem to have a knack for it." Blake answered.

"Hey, for my teams and girlfriend, anytime." Darron answered. Blake chuckled.

"And that's why I love you. Now go get em tiger." Blake said, stepping away.

"It's Raven, and I love you too." Darron replied, stepping forward. Darron drew his sword and implanted it in the ground. "Now we wait."

 **3 Hours later:**

A large Lion faunus sat in a chair in an office looking out over a forest. Suddenly, the door situated behind him opened. The faunus turned around and growled.

"What?" He demanded. The Pangolin faunus which walked in bowed its head.

"I'm sorry sir. It's just that we've received word that there's a billion lien contract issued. Should we capitalize?" The faunus asked. The lion sat there, contemplating.

"Send the best we currently have available." The lion instructed.

"V-v-very good sir." the pangolin acknowledged, walking out of the room, and closing the door. The lion turned in his chair to look out his window, and smirked.

" _Team ENDD. I know you idiots are responsible for this nonsense. I hope you know that the hunt is on, and this time… I will catch my prey."_

A woman stalked through the forest. Her face covered by a large grimm mask. She growled as she finally came into a clearing. In that clearing was a small, ragtag, village of tents. As she approached a man with red eyes approached her.

"Chief, look. There's a bounty for 1 billion lien. It'd be best if we take this opportunity for the village." The man suggested. The woman took of her mask, revealing her own red eyes, and glared back.

'No. It's not our time to meet again." she declared, walking away.

"But-." the man started, but stopped as a large katana blade was pointed directly at his throat, The two faced off for a moment before the woman re sheathed her sword and continued walking.

The door to a dark room opened. A young woman dressed in rags stumbled in. She walked up to a small set of stairs, that led up to a silhouette of a woman on a throne. The young woman stared fearfully at the chained up coffin to her left. The young woman kneeled, and almost threw up, feeling the dried blood on her bare knee.

"Speak." the woman on the throne commanded.

"It is my pleasure to inform you of a legendary opportunity. A billion lien contract has appeared. I wish to hear your wise opinion on whether to pursue this chance or not." the woman said, shaking.

"Who is the target?" the silhouette asked.

"The target's name is team ENDD." the woman answered. She suddenly screamed as the coffin next to the throne started to thrash violently.

" . The silhouette chided, stopping the coffin. "You're not ready just yet. You will be soon, and then you may have your revenge on the man… no monster who did this to you." The silhouette turned back towards the woman. "You've upset him." The woman bowed lower, touching her forehead to the floor. "Please, I did not mean." her plea was cut short as a bullet pierced her skull, killing her. The silhouette dropped the smoking gun and sat back. ignoring the sight of the bleeding corpse on the ground.

Zade lay in the guest room at the Belladonna household. After ditching Qrow and purchasing an unusual number of bullets, Zade really just needed some time to think. He constantly flipped through the intel that Max had sent him. Devising a plan, and memorizing the building layout. Zade leaned his head back to look out the window. Zade sighed as he counted the stars. With each one, he thought of how it looked like Weiss. Beautiful, radiant, extremely dangerous. Zade laughed at his own joke before looking back at his scroll. Suddenly, Zade had a feeling that he was being watched. Zade looked back at the window, where a dark figure was peering in.

"Really?" Zade asked. The figure nodded. Zade stood up and drew one of his compacted scythes.

"Let's go then. I have a busy morning." Zade mocked. The figure scowled and broke through the glass, charging Zade. Zade quickly grabbed the assailant throat and slammed its face with his blade. The blade cracked it's mask and pulled it off. The faunus raised her head. She had a darker skin complexion and slits for pupils. Suddenly, she striked out, trying to bite Zade with massive fangs. Zade sidestepped and grabbed her hair, throwing her through the door and out into the hall. The snake faunus hit the wall hard and she crumpled to the ground.

"Fucking White fang." Zade seethed as he walked up. Zade pulled back to kick her, and she sprung into action. She caught his leg and threw herself into his other leg, causing him to fall to the ground. She crawled on top of him and straddled him, punching his face. Zade grimaced for only a second before punching her face with his blade. The girl hissed as blood ran down her cheek. She spread herself out to cover Zade's body and prepared to bite Zade's arm. Zade immediately teleported down the hall. Zade ran forward and kicked the side of the girl's head, before she could even register that he had teleported. She grunted at the strike and pushed herself to her feet. As she lifted her head, Zade was there, and punched her in the face. She cried out and fell prone again. Zade stepped on her head and opened up his scythe.

"I already know why you're here so I won't bother." Zade said, decapitating the assassin. Zade grabbed the two body parts and threw them out of the broken window. Zade quickly grabbed his stuff and started out of the house. He froze suddenly as Kali called out.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah everythings fine. I killed a person. I need to go." Zade explained.

'It's ok. We'll hide the body." Kali called back.

"You're a godsend." Zade thanked as he rushed out the house, desperate to get off the island.

Ruby was on the top floor of the safehouse. They had just sent out the hit, and now we're just waiting for people to reply. Ruby was humming a small tune to herself as she cleaned crescent rose for her big event. Suddenly, she squeaked and jumped up as Max knocked on the door frame.

"Did I scare you?" Max asked, smirking.

"No. I just wasn't expecting you. What's up." Ruby answered,

"Well. I might have an offer." Max said. Ruby tilted her head.

"What?"

"You see. Since I'm the main target of this hit. I'm not allowed outside at all. So I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going out there and piloting Titan for me. You've already done it once?" Max asked. Ruby threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"That's the greatest thing anyone's ever offered me. I'd love too." Ruby squealed, kissing his cheek and running downstairs to don the mech. Max blushed, and laughed. He quickly stood up and ran after the hyperactive rose to help her suit up.

Yang and Blake were talking about school when Ruby finally stepped out of the house wearing Titan. The two girls looked at the red mech in awe.

"Hi Yang. What do you think?" Ruby asked, twirling Titan around and resting her giant crescent rose on her shoulder.

"That thing is huge." was all Yang could manage to say, gesturing to the massive sniper-scythe.

"I know. Max always makes the most amazing things." Ruby gushed.

"Ruby's in love. Ruby's in love." Yang teased as Blake sighed. Ruby blushed furiously.

"I-I-I… Shut Up!" Ruby yelled back.

"Hey! Focus." Darron called out from the front. The girls turned to look. A small group of people were making their way towards the house. Each girl took their spots. The siege would finally begin.


	43. Chapter 43

**HEy guys, Im sooooooooooooo sorry! IVe been writing like the wind but with my new job my boss has been kicking my ass. Just today I had to stay 6 hours after my shift ended. However, I've managed to get a few chapters written and will be dumping them for oyur pleasure over the next few days. This is only the first one. I know its short but its action packed. Hopefully you enjoy it. Aincent and Ginger, keep up the reviews. Love you guys.**

Ruby was swaying back and forth inside Titan, while Darron walked up to meet the advancing group, when a voice caused her to jump.

"Hi, there." it said with a cheery, bubbly tone. Ruby immediately looked around. The voice laughed. "Don't worry. I'm Titan." Ruby looked forward dumbstruck.

"You're… Titan?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"Yes. Normally my voice is so dreary and mechanical because Max and I work better when I'm only using the analytical part of my AI. However, We both feel you'd be more comfortable if I had some emotion, so now I'm using the complete scope of my AI." Titan explained.

"Oh… So wait. You're really an AI." Ruby pressed.

"Of course. Fully emotional, capable of learning, what more is there really? I've been around a while to so I know a lot. I'm happy to finally meet another girl like me though." Titan said. Ruby just smiled.

"I think we're gonna be good friends." Ruby answered, prompting Titan to cheer.

"Ok, So here's the game plan. I'll work all internal systems, and weapon deployment. You tell me what you need sweetheart and you've got it. You can control all motor and combat functions. Sound fun?" Titan described. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful. We're going to have such fun." Titan cheered. Ruby couldn't see Titan, but she was pretty sure Titan was spinning and smiling broadly. Ruby smiled as well, unable to contain herself.

Darron and the group finally reached one another and stopped dead. The two stared at each other intently, both already aware of what was going to happen.

"Seems like you guys are early. This can't be it, can it?" Darron asked, smirking.

"Nah, we're just the first wave. There's what 10 of you, and there easily 50 of us. This shouldn't take too long." The guy who appeared to be their leader answered cockily.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Darron warned. "There will be no mercy, is that understood?"

"We wouldn't be mercenaries if we wanted it any other way." the leader responded. "I doubt you'll just hand Max and Zade over then." He continued.

"You can have them when you pry them from my cold, dead hands." Darron declared. All of the mercenaries raised their weapons, and Darron twirled his. Darron started to slowly back up. The group took the opportunity to start following him.

"Would any of you guys happen to belong to an organization of some kind?" Darron asked. The members of the group looked around before they all shook their head.

"Good. Didn't want to have to deal with that stuff so early on." Darron sighed, still backing. The group kept pressing, no one brave enough to take the first shot. Eventually Darron had them right where he wanted them. Darron gave out a loud, screeching whistled. From the window's in the house, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora started firing at the group. Even Max took control of a roof mounted light machine gun and started firing. Darron turned and sprinted to the front of the house as the group on mercenaries took cover and started running after him.

"Fight to kill!" Darron yelled out as the ground troops ran to his the remainders of the group head on. Darron started by facing off against a man in moderate armor, wielding a mace. The man gave a war cry as he tried to smash in Darron's head. Darron dodged slightly and ran his sword through the soldier's chest. The man coughed up blood as he bled out on Darron's blade. Without removing the sword, Darron spun around so that he was back to back with the soldier. He pulled out one of his pistols and shot another soldier in the face at point blank range, killing him. Darron ripped his sword out from the mercenary, spun it over his head, and slammed it down onto another mercenaries shoulder. The blade dug into his shoulder, down to his abdomen. Blood spilled from the wound as the mercenary dropped to the floor. Darron re holstered his pistol and raised his sword to block an incoming strike from yet another mercenary. Darron stepped back and calmly blocked his onslaught of attacks. Darron lashed out and grabbed the mercenaries throat, lifting him in the air. With a sickening crack, he snapped the mercenaries neck. The dead soldier coughed up blood all over Darron's face. Darron dropped the lifeless body and cracked his neck, rushing the next potential target.

Allister had not trouble dealing with the mercenaries. He shoved the head of the first one down in towards his stomach, leaving a gurgling hole in his neck. He lashed out backwards and kicked off another mercenary's jaw. Allister fell to one knee and elbowed another soldier in the chest, breaking all of his ribs. The man staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Allister rose to his feet and whipped his daibo around, knocking away bullets fired from some of the other soldiers. Allister skipped forward, and pierced a soldier's chest. Allister pulled back and spun around, crushing the side of the soldier's skull with his daibo. Another soldier ran forward and tried to slash at Allister. He blocked the swing with his daibo and countered with an elbow across the soldier's face, knocking his jaw clean off.

Ruby was piloting Titan flawlessly, easily adapting to the new, oversized version of Crescent Rose she had been given. Ruby kicked one of the mercenary's weapon away and kicked him into the air before cleaving him in two. Ruby twirled her scythe around and slammed it down on the shoulder of another soldier.

"Excellent." Titan complimented, as the soldier screamed in pain. Ruby beamed and pulled back, ripping a huge chunk out of the soldier's chest.

"Thank you." she responded. Ruby quickly shifted her crescent rose into its sniper configuration, and started aiming down its scope.

"Here, allow me." titan insisted. Ruby's eyes widened as a visual display booted up inside her scope, its showed target distance, target vitals, and percent hit chance.

"Just a way to ensure success." Titan explained, Ruby nodded enthusiastically and aimed it at the nearest mercenary. With a single shot she effectively turned the soldier's head into red mist. Ruby effortlessly pulled back the bolt and aimed at the next soldier. Before she could fire Titan screamed out.

"Watch out Ruby!" Ruby jerked her head to the right and saw a mercenary charging her. Ruby shifted her stance and luckily blocked and incoming stirked. However, she wasn't as lucky the second time around. The blade of the mercenary slammed on Titan's shoulder, causing her to cry out slightly.

"Titan?" Ruby asked concerned, as she kept trying to block the mercenaries strikes.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine, but this meanie is going down." Titan declared. Titan activated one of her shoulder mounted guns and mowed down the soldier. "Take that you jerk!" Titan yelled, and ruby laughed.

'You tell him girl." Ruby encouraged, turning back towards to the main group.

Jaune, unfortunately, found himself fighting the leader and one other mercenary. Jaune used his sword and shield to simultaneously block incoming strikes, as he stepped backwards. Jaune luckily managed to knock the grunt off balance with a sword swing and followed by smashing his face with his shield. At the last second, Jaune managed to pull back his shield to block a strike from the leader. Jaune kicked out and caught the leaders calf. The leader staggered backwards and jaune used his sword to block another feeble attempt from the grunt. Jaune thrusted forward sending the grunt to the floor with his weapon. As the merc tried to raise himself, Jaune skipped forward and kicked the grunts ribs. He aimed his sword down to pierce the back of ths soldier when the leader raced forward and charged right into Jaune's shield. He waved his arms wildly as he fell. Once he hit the ground, Jaune tucked himself in and rolled back, popping up to his feet. He spun around and brought both his sword and shield against the leader's weapon. The leader stepped back in line with his rising grunt.

"Not bad kid." The leader complimented. Jaune smirked.

"I only do my best. I had a great teacher though." Jaune replied.

"That much is obvious, don't get cocky though." The leader added, as the two rushed Jaune again. Jaune raised his weapons, and stated blocking strikes again, while waiting for an opening to present itself. Finally Jaune was able to sidestep the leader, causing him to stumble past Jaune. Jaune stepped forward, and used his shield to block a strike from the mercenary. He pushed the weapon and stepped to the man's side, slashing his calf. The man yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. Jauns spun around and plunged his sword into his enemies back. He quickly raised his shield as the leader bore down on him again. Jaune grit his teeth at the onslaught of attacks. Jaune drew his sword back and wildly slashed out, clipping the leaders cheek. The leader seethed, but continued his assault unaffected. Jaune mentally counted has he kept blocking shots. In a swift motion Jaune slashed with his sword, knocking the leaders weapon to the side, and using the momentum to continue spinning around and slamming his shield, straight into the leader's face. Jaune continued spinning and slashed off one of the leaders arms. The leader hunched over and screamed out in watched him wither and stumble about, before walking up behind the leader, and running his sword through his heart from behind. Jaune pulled his sword out and watched the limp corpse fall to the ground. Jaune stood there for a moment, breathing..

"Jaune!" Pyrrha's voice called out, yet Jaune didn't here her. Another mercenary was fast approaching his from behind, and Jaune had yet to take notice. Pyrrha raised her rifle and made some fast adjustments. "C'mon." she muttered to herself, doing her best not to panic. Pyrrha took a few deep breaths, and fired. The bullet soared through the air, running right through the skull of the mercenary. Pyrrha smiled proudly, as Jaune looked around, confused. Eventually Jaune noticed the corpse of the mercenary, and turned to wave at Pyrrha. Pyrrha smiled and waved back. Pyrrha looked back down her scope and started looking for more targets.

Blake and Yang were fighting in Tandem against the mercenaries. Yang knocked away one's weapon, and punched him in the ribs repeatedly, firing shotgun blasts with each punch. The mercenary coughed up blood and fell over, deceased. Yang turned and grabbed another one by the wrist. She quickly swept his feet out from under him, causing the soldier to his the ground. Yang kneeled down and punched man straight in the face, using a shotgun blast to cave it in.

"Yang!" Blake called. Yang immediately ducked her head down as Blake jumped over her. Blake used Gambol shroud to block two incoming strikes, then spun rapidly, slicing both of the mercenaries throats. Blake raised gambol shroud, catching an enemy's blade betwixt them. Blake through her hands to the side. Yang jumped over Blake's back and punched the mercenary right in the face, blasting his jaw off. Yang stepped back and admired her handiwork.

Once all of the mercenaries had been disposed of, the teams regrouped in front of the house. Everyone who wasn't a member of team ENDD, stood there panting. The members inside also came walking out into the yard.

"That...sucked." Jaune expressed, falling over comically. Darron busted out laughing.

"What?" Jaune whined from the ground.

"That was barely the first wave. Those weren't even strong fighters." Darron answered.

"What do you mean." Ruby inquired, from within Titan.

"Didn't you guys notice that none of the people we were fighting had aura's, or semblances. These guys were simple grunts. When actual corrupt mercenary hunters start showing up. Then we have the problem. Y'all ready." Darron explained excitedly. The rest of the teams just stared at him, while Allister, Zade, and Max just smirked amused, knowing that things were about to get a lot harder.


	44. Chapter 44

**Guys, I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I've been trying so hard to get this chapter out there. Here it finally is. I promise to be more reliable in the future. Ginger, HiImTerens, and Reddevil47. Thank you guys so much for your review. I really hope to hear more from you and ancient. Check the bottom for a contest... and enjoy**

Zade walked through an atlesian street his face as covered as possible. He knew that being anywhere near atlas was like walking straight into enemy territory, but he had somewhere he had to be. Zade ducked into a nearby building. The building had grey walls, and a gray floor, all made of concrete. Zade walked down a small set of stair to a thick steel door. Zade knocked on the door. A small slit near the top opened up.

"Password." a man on the other side demanded. Zade rolled his eyes.

" _Fuck this crap."_ Zade thought. He rolled his eyes and teleported inside the room. The room was occupied by six people who were lounging around. Zade spun on his heel and looked at Oscar.

"Well alright then." Oscars said walking towards Zade.

"Who are the hacks?" Zade asked, looking up at Zade, while somehow still seeming to be the bigger man.

"Hey, we are strong warriors alright. We're here to help you." A girl from across the room shouted out. Zade smirked. He immediately teleported across the room and elbowed her in the face. Her head jerked back, and Zade spun around, punching her straight in the throat. Zade grabbed her hair and slammed her face into his knee. Zade flipped her over and put his foot on her head.

"You done?" Zade asked. The girl on the floor seethed momentarily before answering.

"Yes." Zade reached down and yanked her to her feet. Zade looked at Oscar.

"They're all competent. You just happen to be a little above the curve." Oscar noted. Zade shrugged and chuckled.

"So you guys all know the plan for tomorrow night huh?" Zade asked. The group nodded. "Good, grab your gear. We head out immediately." Zade people started gathering up weapons and gear. Zade beckoned for them all to hold hands. Once they were all standing in a circle. Zade nodded and teleported them all away.

The group reappeared on top of a snowy mountain. One of the members immediately started shivering.

"Fuck this Atlas weather." She complained. Zade scoffed.

"Control yourself," Zade stated bitterly before trudging off through the snow. The girl quickened her pace until she managed to catch up with Oscar.

"Whats with the hard ass.?" She whispered up towards him.

"He's just fighting for something really important. He's tense. After, this I'm sure you'll see that he's a pretty neat guy." Oscar reassured her. The girl just rolled her eyes and fell into step with Oscar. As they progressed the snow continued to limit their view.

"Are we close." One of the group members asked.

"Yes," Zade answered abruptly. The group stopped suddenly at the top a large snowy dune. They were looking down into a valley with a massive looking factory below them.

"Is that?" Oscar asked. Zade nodded.

"The baril chief production factory. Atlas's main supply of arms. I think it's time we teach that rich punk a fucking lesson." Zade seethed. The group around him nodded. Zade started down the mountain, with Oscar and two other soldiers behind him. The remaining two stayed behind on the top of the hill.

The two soldiers opened one of the bags that Oscar had left behind.

"I know we're doing this for a good cause, but mortars… really?" One of the soldier asked, as he set the mortar on the ground, securing it.

"Hey, guy wants to make a big impression huh?" The girl he was with chuckled as she started laying out the ammo.

"First we hit the door, then the rest of the building." The guy stated, carefully aiming the mortar to just clear his group's head and hit the door.

"Yep." The girl acknowledge, picking up one of the larger shells and examining carefully. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've got a lock on target. Fire in 10 seconds." He agreed. The guy sat back and covered her ears. The girl held up the shell and dropped it into the mortar, sending it rocketing through the air, and straight at the factory door.

Zade, Oscar and the other two soldiers all lay in the snow waiting for the signal, suddenly the mortar shell flew over their head and destroyed the factory door, leaving a carter big enough for a deathstalker. Zade nodded towards the other three and stood up. Zade ran straight through the door and into the factory. Immediately, the sound of alarms blaring hit his ears, yet Zade pushed them aside and kept running. Zade quickly scanned the factory. It was hot and humid inside, a large furnace fueled with burn dust kept the place operational, Faunus were chained to each part of the assembly line, they were all dressed in rags, and covered in sweat. Many also had cuts, bruises and burns from the unsafe conditions. Zade grit his teeth at the injustice and pressed forward, knowing the three behind him would take good care of that.

Oscar grit his teeth as he ran into the building. He couldn't help but seeth at rage at the deplorable conditions that the faunus were being forced to work in here. Oscar reached up to his back and tossed a bag full of 20 swords up into the air. Oscar took a deep breath and his body started to glow in a red light. In front of him, 20 glowing soldiers appeared before him. Each soldier reached up and grabbed one of the swords.

"Go!" Oscar commanded, sending his troops off. The clones ran forward towards a squad of incoming Atlesian security guards. Oscar chuckled and equipped a massive war hammer, and tower shield from his back. Oscar let out a battle cry as he ran towards the advancing security bots. Upon reaching them, Oscar jumped into the air and slammed his hammer down, smashing the first of the robots. Simultaneously, a mortar came smashing through the window, blasting away another group of robots. Oscar raised his shield, blocking the incoming debris. He used the time to quickly turn around. He looked and saw that the two hunters he and Zade had brought with him were releasing all of the faunus and helping them escape.

'"We've got them, you worry about security." One of the soldier yelled at him. Oscar nodded and turned around, smashing through another robot. Oscar's clones expertly wielded their swords as they systematically held the line against the advancing security bots. Each clone managed to fell a robot with one swing, as they slowly advanced throughout the factory. Oscar raised his shield to defend from falling debris, as another mortar rocked the roof of the factory. Oscar lowered his shield and took off after another group of robots. As they turned to fire at him. OScar smirked as he started swinging his warhammer, letting its weight and momentum carry him, spinning through the horde of robots, turning them into scrap. OScar twirled his hammer above his head and slammed it down, creating a shockwave which knocked all of the robots off balance temporarily. A large metallic bang caused Oscar to spin around. Behind him was a massive 4 armed robot. Oscar ducked behind his shield just in time to block an incoming punch from two of the arms. Oscar grunted as he felt himself slid backwards. Oscar moved his shield and flipped his his hammer onto his shoulder, turning it into a massive rocket launcher.

"Eat this!" Oscar yelled, firing four rockets off in rapid succession. The rockets flew through the air quickly. The robot crossed its arms over its face, creating a deflection shield. Oscar grunted as his rockets exploded harmlessly, yet used the smoke from the explosion to run forward, redeploying his hammer. He drew back to slam the robot, but was suddenly stopped by a punch straight across the face. AS he staggered back, two of his clones ran forward to take his place. Oscar watched as after a brief battle, both of his clones were torn apart by the robot's arms and dissipated back into dust. Oscar stepped forward again, this time more cautiously. The robot stepped towards him and aggressively lashed out. Oscar blocked with his shield, and followed by pointing his hammer at the ground. Oscar fired a rocket, which simultaneously knocked the robot off balance, and sent him flying into the air. Oscar spun in the air, and swung out with his hammer, managing to rip one of the robots arms from it's socket. Oscar landed on the ground, yet was suddenly impacted by a major punch from the robot to his stomach. Oscar coughed and panted, however, the robot was less than merciful as it slammed its hands down on Oscar's head. Oscar shouted out as his head slammed on the concrete below. Four of Oscar's clones tried and failed to defend him as he wearily rose to his feet. Oscar ran past his struggling clones and slammed his shield straight into the robot's chest. At the same time, OScar fired 4 shotgun blasts from the front of shield at point blank range. The robot skidded backwards, much of its chest armor bent and damaged. Oscar grinned and charged forward, instructing his clones to focus on the easier robots. Oscar carefully timed his swing and managed to connect the face of his hammer with the incoming fist of the robot, smashing its second arm. Oscar spun behind the robot and tried to wipe out its knee caps. The robot managed to reach behind itself and grab hold of his hammer.

"Shit!" Oscar exclaimed as the robot pulled him closer and punched his face. Oscar spit blood onto the floor, yet never lost his grip on his hammer. Instead, Oscar jumped on his hammer and jumped up, slamming his hammer straight to the robot's face. Oscar discharged his shotguns again, blowing off a chunk of the robot's face. Oscar landed and grabbed his hammer. He jumped in the air and with a final slam, sent pieces of the robot's head all over the factory. Oscar panted and took a deep breath, using what remaining energy he could muster into reforming the clones that could be destroyed. Oscar twirled his hammer in his hands and took off, vicious and ready for more combat.

Zade ignored all the gunfire and fighting around him as he sprinted right for his destination. Zade smirked as he noticed the manager of the factory frantically trying to call Baril world headquarters. Zade rolled his eyes and teleported into the room, sharply kicking the phone out of the man's hands. The man stumbled back against the wall and shiver in fear.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" He tried to demand, however his fear was evident. Zade just glared at the man and advanced. Zade reached behind his back and grabbed hold of one of his compacted scythes. As Zade got closer to the man, his look of fear turned into a sly grin. Zade briefly rolled his eyes before leaning backwards, barely ducking under a sword that the manager had left concealed. Zade straightened himself and jumped up kicking the manager in the chest. Zade turned and kicked out with the other foot. The manager had managed to recover by then and grabbed firm hold of his foot. Zade grunted as the manager began punching him repeatedly in the kidneys. Zade finally teleported out of his grasp and across the room. The manager blindly rushed forward to attack, not noticing the red feathers that were floating around him. He only noticed them when they suddenly exploded and launched him out of the manager's office and onto the factory floor. Zade teleported to a spot farther down the scaffolding and raced forward. Zade remained perfectly silent as he lashed out over and over with his compacted scythes, keeping the manager in a state of constant retreat. The manager back up until he was out of scaffolding. Then he jumped up and onto one of the conveyor belts. Zade kicked off one of the guns that was on said conveyor belt before joining the manager. Zade began teleporting and jumping over vast amounts of machinery as he chased the manager throughout the factory. The manager reached down and picked up one of the guns. He spun around and began opening fire on Zade wildly. Zade chuckled and calmly blocked any shot that dared to stray to close to him. Zade teleported behind the manager and kicked his back, causing him to fall off the conveyor belt. Fortunately for the manager, he managed to grab hold of a pipe, which subsequently broke, spewing steam everywhere, and slid down to the factory floor. Zade clenched his fists and teleported down to the factory floor. Zade sighed as he saw that the manager had managed to take refuge behind a number of robots, whose guns were all trained right on him. Zade immediately teleported from one to the next, leaving behind yellow electric feathers, which discharged and caused the robots to short circuit.

"Any more tricks?" Zade asked with deadly serious as he reappeared a few feet in front of the manager.

"Maybe." the manager answered, remaining confident and readying his sword. Zade grinned and rushed forward. Zade kicked away the managers feeble attempt to slash at him and popped over the manager's head, slashing his back along the way. The manager grunted in pain as blood started to drop onto the floor. Zade spun around, lashing out towards the manager's neck. However, the manager ducked under Zade's attack and countered with two solid hits across zade chest, ending with an elbow to his nose. Zade staggered back, yet was mostly unfazed. The manager tried to press his luck with another swing of his sword only to have it caught inside one of Zade's compacted scythe's. Zade raised his other weapon high and slammed it down, shattering the blade. Immediately, Zade threw one of his blades, and it embedded itself deep in the manager's shoulder. The manager fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Zade calmly walked over and ripped out the blade, while simultaneously kicking the manager across the face. Zade reached down and grabbed the managers collar, teleporting the two up to the roof. Zade threw the manager across the roof.

"W-what do you want?" the manager asked fearful, as he struggled to rise. He suddenly called out in pain as Zade curb stomped his ribs.

"You know what I want." Zade growled. The manager cowered in fear.

"O-ok I'll tell you. The location of the Baril safe house and an access key are in my safe. The password is 74959382… you'll also need hand print and a retinal 's also entirely hack proof. " The manager explained meekly. Zade smirked

"Easy enough." The manager looked at him, terrified. Zade grinned evilly as he walked over and grabbed the managers arm while stepping on his head. Zade took a few moments lining up the perfect spot before cleanly slicing off the manager's arm.

"Fuck you!" He screamed in agony as Zade only pressed down harder on his head. Zade rolled his eyes and kicked the man on to his back. Zade straddled the man and unfurled his scythe just at the blade.

"This might hurt." Zade cautioned before popping out the manager's eye. The manager covered his missing eye and screamed in further agony as Zade picked him up.

"Don't worry, it'll be over very soon. Zade carried the manager over to one of the smokestacks, connected to the massive furnace that burned inside. Zade casually tossed the manager down the smokestack. Zade sighed as the manager screamed the whole way down. Zade ensured he had his two prizes before teleporting back to the manager's office.

Inside the manager's office, Oscar was already waiting for Zade. Zade nodded at him before immediately approaching the managers safe.

"I see you've gotten everything you need." Oscar noted, obviously staring at the severed hand and eye. Zade nodded and started punching in the code for the safe.

"Did you get all of the faunus out?" Zade asked in return.

"Of course. The rest of the team is moving them somewhere safe. Thank god they won't need to stay here and be forced to work for that Baril guy anymore." 'Oscar said, relieved. Zade chuckled and placed the hand and eye against their appropriate scanners.

"I just hope your group is ready. This was just a simple test run. The real challenge is right… in… here." Zade expressed as he pulled out a scroll. It's was gold, and had engravings all over itself. Zade opened the scroll and started searching through the data.

"We're ready for everything." Oscar mentioned as Zade kept scrolling. Zade just nodded and smiled.

"Gather your team. We're leaving. Right after I leave a little surprise." Zade instructed. Oscar nodded and left the room.

At the Baril safehouse, Weiss sat in a chair facing out her window into the snow. Weiss gently wrapped her hand around one of the bars which would ensure that she would not try to make an escape. Weiss jumped, startled when the door to her room slammed open. Weiss rose to her feet and turned, revealing a fuming Jacques. Weiss looked on fearfully as Jacques approached her and sharply smacked her across the cheek. Weiss squeaked in pain and staggered back before Jacques grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her through the hall. Jacques pulled her into one of the houses living rooms and tossed her onto the couch, turning on the tv.

"Look what YOU have caused." Jacques demanded. Weiss stared at the tv screen intently as images of a large factory consumed by flames.

"That's my chief manufacturing plant." Mr. Baril stated, it was the crux of my business.

Weiss nodded and kept watching, as the camera panned to the top of the facility, where it could be seen that the fire was spreading out from a large Z in the fire. Jacques grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"This is your fault. I had considered just imprisoning the little bastard, maybe giving him a scar like yours, but now… He will die." Jacques declared threateningly. Weiss started tearing up again as she was manhandled back to her room. Jacques roughly threw her down and she hit the ground hard. Weiss fought the urge to cry and slammed her fist on the ground, as she heard the door slam behind her.

"He will save me… Just you wait!" Weiss screamed at the door, kicking it. Weiss stood there seething, eventually she calmed down and returned to her chair. Weiss took a deep breath and stared out the window, into the falling snow.

 **I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter and there are more coming soon I so totally hope( and some reviews) but I wanted to talk to you guys about this. It's a contest. That allows you to get your own Oc into this story. Anyone who has followed or favorited is eligible. Ginger... Since you've already gotten Oscar put into the story I want to give the other readers a chance(thanks so much for Oscar by the way) Furthermore here are the rules.**

 **must have:**

 **Name, age, gender, description, weapon, semblance, personality( must hate the Schnee company is the only restriction).**

 **I promise I will do my best to keep your ocs as close to their intended character as possible, but I will make minor changes if they are necessary to put them in the story.**

 **All submission are due by 8/14/17 that's 3 weeks. Put your hearts into it, and I hope to see great things from all of my beloved readers.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry about the long wait. here it is. Reddevil, hector, Ginger, Ancient. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I Really hope that in the next few weeks to get the chapters up faster. Well... The contest ended... and there were only two entries... so they know who they are... That's all I got today. see you next time.**

Darron grunted as he slammed his foot down, cracking the skull of another attacking hunter. He looked up at the sky. Darron smiled at the stars above, panting, before looking down and slamming his elbow across the face of another mercenary. He shoved his sword through the back of the soldier, piercing his lung. Darron pulled his sword out and stepped back. As Darron looked around, he saw the enemy forces walking away. Darron staggered back towards the safe house, nursing a small wound on his right arm.

"Darron!" Blake yelled concerned as she ran up to him. "Are you Ok?" she asked. Darron chuckled.

"I should be asking you that." Darron responded, looking over Blake. Her clothes were torn in places, she had a massive visible bruise on her cheek, and she had bandages covering a number of cuts. Blake rolled her eyes and grabbed Darron's hands.

"Let's go. I'm gonna get you cleaned up." Blake declared as she gently forced Darron to sit down on the porch of the safe house. As Blake began stitching up his wounds. Darron looked out at the large enemy encampments. Darron glared, doing his best to ignore the pain from his arm.

"Yo." Darron looked up to see a beaten Allister walking towards him. Allister's clothes were heavily torn, and a split was wrapped tightly around his left arm.

"That gonna be a problem?" Darron asked. Allister shook his head.

"Nah… once I get some rest i'll be able to heal myself and the rest of the group for tomorrow. Still… more are showing up everyday, it's been three already. I don't know how much longer we can hold on." Allister answered, concerned. Darron merely shrugged.

"We just need to do the best we can. Zade shouldn't be much longer. It's on us to hold out and keep the enemy engagement off of him." Darron stated, resoulutly. Allister nodded and fistbumped Darron before he walked back towards the rest of the group. Darron sighed, when he felt a small kiss on his cheek.

"Done." Blake announced, sitting back. Darron looked over at his arm and saw it masterfully sewed shut.

"Thank you darling." Darron said, leaning over and kissing Blake. Blake smiled and kissed back. Eventually, the two split for air.

"We should head inside." Blake suggested, and Darron nodded. Blake helped Darron to his feet and the two of them headed inside. Blake helped Darron over towards the couch in the houses living room. As she tried to lay Darron down, he quickly reached up and pulled her down on top of him. Blake giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you kitty." Darron said softly. Blake rolled her eyes, and pawed at his face, before resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too Darron. Now sleep, we have to be up really early, and you need to be in top shape if your gonna kill a bunch of people again." Blake answered. Darron merely chuckled as a response. The two laid there, held lovingly in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

After he walked away from Darron, Allister walked over to where Yang was sitting. She was laying against the side of the house, her lilac eyes clearly displaying her tired mind, and unfortunate after effect of having to use her semblance and aura to such limits over the last few days. Allister sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. Instinctively, Yang placed one of her hands over his, and pushed herself deeper into his side. Yang smiled lazily, and closed her eyes. Allister smiled softly.

"Tired Babe?" Allister asked, half jokingly and half seriously. Yang hummed and nodded her head. Allister chuckled lightly. "Wanna go to bed?" Allister asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Yang murmured out. Allister gently reached down and picked up Yang. Allister took great care while walking her to one of the upstairs bedroom. Allister grabbed one of the rooms chairs and gently sat Yang in it next to the attached bathroom's bathtub. Yang simply sat there, barely awake. Allister gently lowered Yang backwards until her hair was just under the warm running water. Yang smiled, and continued to hum as Allister worked his hands through her hair.

"Gotta keep those golden locks looking good. Especially now that they're starting to grow back." Allister joked, causing Yang to laugh. Allister kept gently stroking her hair, cleaning out the dirt and blood as Yang continued to emit a sound akin to that of Blake's purring. Allister finished by grabbing one of the nearby towels and wrapping up Yang's hair. Yang lazily stretched her arms out infront of her. Allister obligingly picked Yang up bridal style, and carried her over to the bed in the room. Allister took care, sliding her under the covers before joining her. Allister wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, burying his head in her still wet hair.

"You know you're gonna need to brush this in the morning right?" Yang asked. She laughed as Allister responded by groaning into her hair. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Allister mumbled, face still deep inside the fresh locks of hair. Yang and Allister entwined their hands as they fell asleep, bodies pressed against each other.

Max yawned as he stared at Titan's diagnostic screen. He kept flipping through the different statistics and adjusting the metal and wiring, replacing it as necessary. He glanced over at his clock. _"3:26… Damn"_ Max thought as he turned his head to look at Ruby and titan's projected personality. _"It's been nearly 6 hours. What the crap are they talking about"_ Max inquired to himself as he busied himself with his work.

Ruby laughed cheerfully, as Titan finished telling one of the many stories where she saved Max's ass. Ruby smiled broadly at Titan.

"Who knew that Max was able to build something as cool, and as sweet, and as funny as you." Ruby gushed as Titan's projection blushed.

"Well Max is a genius. He is like the coolest person i know… Except Darron… what a hottie!"

"HEY!" Max yelled out. Interrupting Titan, and sending her and Ruby into a laughing fit. Titan covered her mouth as she laughed, when suddenly she felt a sharp pinch on her back.

"HEY!" she yelled back, spinning around to stare at a glaring Max who was holding two of the wires inches from each other. The two glared at each other momentarily before going back to what they were originally doing. As Titan looked back at Ruby she could see that the leader was still giggling profusely.

"What's so funny?" Titan asked. Ruby took a few moments to catch her breath before answering.

"You guys. You're both funny." Ruby answered, still breathing heavily. Titan rolled her eyes and smiled, before gesturing for Ruby to follow her into another room. Once there Titan looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers.

"Ok, serious time girl." Titan whispered. Ruby nodded happily, not exactly sure what was going to happen.

"I want to know. What do you really think of Max." titan declared. Ruby's face immediately lit up red like a stoplight, and she tried to camouflage in with her coat.

"W-what do you mean?" ruby stuttered. Titan looked at her suggestively.

"You know what I mean. You liiiiiiikkkkkeeee him don't you? You wanna get down and dirty with him don't ya." Titan suggested in a singsong voice, gyrating her hips.

"Titan!" Ruby called out, loud enough to stop Titan, yet fortunately quiet enough so that Max couldn't hear.

"Well. Do you?" Titan pressed. Ruby bit her lip nervously and shook her head quickly in the affirmative.

"That's SO cute!" Titan exclaimed, spinning around, before Ruby slapped her hands around her holographic mouth. Titan squealed against Ruby's hand until she finally let go.

"Please don't tell him. I-I just haven't found the right place, or time to tell him." ruby begged as Titan nodded.

"You don't have to worry about me I always keep my promises. Remember, I toned down the aggressive murder for you over the past few days haven't I? And I promise I won't say anything to Max either. Though, You should really get on it before you lose you window of opportunity and someone else swoops in and takes him." Titan warned.

"Yeah, that true. Maybe once we're done with this mission I'll find the right time to tell him." Ruby sighed.

"That's the spirit. Now let's get back in there before he starts to get suspicious." Titan advised. Ruby nodded and the two girls walked back into the main living room, just as Max sat back from working on Titan.

"There you girls go. All set for tomorrow. Now you guys should probably get some rest. It's late." Max suggested. Titan winked at Ruby before deactivating herself. Ruby blushed yet again and awkwardly saluted Max.

"Yes sir." she yelled before using her semblance to dash to the upstairs bedroom. Max chuckled as he allowed himself to slump into his command chair. Max let his head loll back and sleep to wash over his body.

The next morning, everyone was right back in the thick of it. Each person fighting like their own personal whirlwind, picking up and slaying anyone who got within reach. From the top of a nearby hill. An especially tall woman, with long flowing white hair, stood staring down on the battlefield, clad in regal white armor. She held a large white shield in one hand, and a magnificent white lance, with a red gem near the base of the blade, and two curved blades surrounding the main blade. She turned around to the small force of unusually muscular men who had gathered behind her, sporting similar, yet bronze, combat gear of their own.

"We join the battle NOW!" She commanded rallying her troops, as they jumped over the cliff and rushed straight for the battlefield.

Darron dropped the corpse of another hunter down on the ground. He panted heavily, as a steady flowing river, three more hunters came to take their fallen comrades place. Darron twirled his sword and beckoned them to attack. The first of the three was easily provoked, and charged at Darron full speed. Darron quickly sidestepped a slash from the hunter's sword, and spun around, slashing the hunters throat. Before either of the hunter's companions could flinch, Darron had already used the wind dust in his boots to propel himself at them. The second hunter, could barely raise his own weapon in time to block Darron's sword, earning him a scratch along the face. This barely caused Darron to flinch, as he immediately brought his other elbow across the hunters face. Darron turned and flipped his sword to a reverse grip, before jamming it backwards, right through the soldiers back. The soldier desperatly lashed out at Darron, who calmly ducked under the blade and stepped in front of the hunter. He reached out and grabbed the blade of his sword, ripping out the front of the enemy. Darron tossed his sword in the air, and casually caught it by its hilt again. Darron stared at the remaining enemy, who just stood there shivering in fear. Darron shook his head and sheathed his sword, turning and walking away to find the next enemy.

"Damn you!" the final enemy roared, as he finally summoned the courage to attack Darron. Just as he drew back his lance to pierce Darron's lung, within the blink of an eye, Darron was standing up against him, One pistol in his mouth, and one pointed at his heart. The hunter's eyes were undeniably full of horror, yet they fell lifeless as Darron fired both guns simultaneously. Darron shook the blood of his guns and casually holstered them, scoffing. Darron turned around, and the first thing that he saw was a massive woman, clad in all white, stalking the battlefield. Darron immediately sprung into action, racing towards her.

The woman looked towards Darron, and immediately could sense his killing intent. She raised her shield just in time to block a heavy strike from Darron's sword. The woman retaliated with a strong thrust from her spear. Darron popped up and landed on top of her spear. She immediately raised her spear quickly, throwing Darron in the air. She reared back and slammed the edge of her shield into Darron's chest, slamming into the ground and kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

" _Fucking hell she's strong."_ Darron thought as he pulled himself out of the crater he found himself in. _"Converge 7."_ Darron instructed his voices, as black markings appeared on his hands, and they were engulfed in crimson flames. Darron launched himself forward, using his wind boots for extra speed, at the new enemy. Darron slashed with his sword, only to have it blocked by the woman in white. Darron quickly landed before racing forward again. Darron spun and quickly slashing with his blade, using it to block a quick onslaught of stabs from his opponent's spear. Darron whipped out one of his pistol and started firing off bullets. His opponent easily maneuvered her shield to deflect his rounds. Darron growled and lunged forward, but was easily countered by a slam from the flat side of his opponent's shield. Darron yelled out as his flipped through the air, needing to use his wings to steady himself. Darron soared back in, hoping to finally get his blade to hit its mark. His enemy raised her spear as a large red gem in the hilt of the blade glowed violently. From the tip of the spear, multiple large fireballs fired out. Darron did his best to fly in between the attacks, managing to slip through without a scratch. Darron flew up close and finally managed to land a hit on the white woman. Unfortunately, she lowered her head, and used her helmet to block the strike. Darron felt his feet hit the ground and bent down, launching forward, his blade running straight against her side. Darron jumped back, out of her range, and looked to see what kind of damage he did. Darron's eyes widened to see that the only damage she had taken was a small tear on her robes.

" _I didn't feel my blade hit any aura?"_ Darron questioned in his mind. During that time however, his opponent had stepped forward and nearly skewered his head with her lance. Darron powered his semblance to his hands and slammed his sword down on her lance, causing it to clatter on the ground. Darron could barely raised his sword to block as she drew a elegant gold hilted short sword and swung at him. Darron could feel the force of her strike throughout his arms and he slid back. Darron raised his sword, intensifying the crimson flames of his semblance and heavily slashed down. The woman raised her shield and caught the blade. The force enough to fracture her forearm and cause her to stumble backwards.

" _Who is this man? Such strength… he's certainly not Dynami. If he truly is an enemy of my son's… I pray for his soul."_ The woman though, as she stared worriedly at Darron. Darron let out a roar and engulfed his entire sword in his crimson power. The woman feebly tried to raise her shield as Darron approached her. Darron raised his sword, prepared to slay yet another enemy. What Darron hadn't realised was that she had stumbled over towards her spear, which her hand was firmly grasped around. Both enemies finally made their final moves, Darron aiming to slash straight through her shield, and the woman aiming directly for his throat.

"STOP!" A voice yelled out, causing the two warriors to stop in their tracks, each blade merely millimeters from their target. Suddenly, Allister stepped between the two fighters, pushing them apart.

"Allister what the hell?" Darron asked, calming his semblance, as his opponent rose to her feet.

"Yes Allister, do you know this man?" She asked. Allister stared at the two for a moment before realization clicked in his head.

"Oh shit! Right… you weren't there for that. Darron, this is Athena, my mother. Mother, This is Darron, my leader." Allister introduced as the two combatant looked at each other.

"I see. So you are the powerful leader whom my son had told me about. It is an honor." Athena said, breaking the ice.

"No the honor is mine your majesty. Allister did inform me of his unbelievable royal heritage. I apologize for not recognizing it sooner. You guys to actually look rather similar." Darron said, while bowing politely. Athena smiled warmly.

"Worry not, and thank you. You are a most formidable fighter, a most valued trait among our culture. That plus you're especially close connection to my son has earned you the full support of the Dynami." Athena said, as Allister used his powers to heal her arm.

"Thank you your majesty." Darron answered politely. Athena chuckled.

"Please, call me Athena." She responded. Darron nodded,

"Of course Athena." Darron answered.

"Now if you two will excuse me. I have troops to go lead." Athena excused herself as she lifted her shield and spear, and started fighting against other enemies. Darron whistled and turned towards Allister.

'Your mom is hot." Darron noted. Allister shook his head.

"Shut up." Allister demanded.

"What. She's one hell of a milf, know what I mean?" Darron continued, trying to goad Allister, and earning a middle finger for his efforts.

"Just get back to the fighting." Allister instructed.

"Like old times bro." Darron laughed, drawing his sword. Allister twirled his lance, and the two charged into the mass of enemies, ready to strike down anyone in their ways.


	46. Chapter 46

**YAY IM back. No excuses. thanks for staying. shitty grammar whatever, go enjoy.**.

Weiss sighed as she stared out of her room at the baril mansion. Melancholy covering her face as she watched the snow fall outside. Weiss briefly looked back at the beautiful wedding dress that was draped over the chair. She grit her teeth before turning back towards the window. She had almost managed to lose herself in thought yet again, when a soft knocking at her door resonated through the room.

"Yes." Weiss stated, clearly wanting nothing to do with the person on the other side of the door, no matter who it was. She heard the door creak open slowly, and turned to see one of the mansion's maids standing there, nervously.

"Ms. Schnee." She said meekly.

"What?" Weiss answered, her feelings spilling over in her voice.

"It's almost time. We should probably start getting you dressed." The maid suggested. Weiss looked down at the floor, forcing herself to cry, before looking up at the maid.

"Yes, let's." Weiss agreed as she walked across the room. _"You're running out of time Zade"_ She thought, as she gently stroked the dress, knowing it foreshadowed her impending fate.

"Fuck. fuck. Fuck. fuck. Fuck. fuck. Fuck." Zade grumbled as he army crawled through nearly a foot of snow. His lips, nose, and fingers had gone numb so long ago, he could barely remember. Nevertheless, he trudged on, desperate and determined to reach the mansion gates without being detected. Behind him, Oscar and his little ragtag group were equally as miserable.

"Where the hell is this damn house?" One of the girls towards the back complained.

"It shouldn't be too far from here, just calm down, you'll be fine. Now be quiet" Oscar answered, wanting to maintain the group's element of surprise. Another 30 minutes passed, and Zade finally felt his hand touch metal bars.

'We're here." He declared, and the rest of the group gathered around him. "Alright. Oscar, you and your friends take the east end of the mansion. Get there quietly before giving them hell. I'm going to try and sneak in the west end. It'll give me the most clear and unobstructed path to Weiss, especially if you have all the guards distracted. Once I have Wiess, I'll send you a message and you'll all pull back alright?" Zade finished explaining, when his friend's response was overshadowed by the cocking of multiple rifles. Zade and his group looked up to see that they were surrounded by personal guards for the Schnee and Baril families, and that they all had dust rifles aimed right at them.

"So… no plan?" Oscar asked, hoping Zade had some trick to turn the tables. Zade shrugged.

"No plan. Just clusterfuck." Zade decided. Oscar stared at him for a moment before grinning evilly.

"HEY! Let's go!" One of the guards yelled at the group.

"We already went. You're just too slow." Zade answered pointing at the guard. The guard looked around puzzled, when much to his surprise, a wave of blood came splashing out of his chest and mouth. The other guard were taken aback in fear as they watch their comrade crumple to the ground. As they turned back to their targets, they became painfully aware of a lack of Zade's presence, and began firing.

"Here we go!" Oscar yelled, as he and his group suddenly sprung into action.

Zade reappeared about halfway across the Baril mansion front yard, sprinting. He lowered his head and charged forward, confident that Oscar and company could handle themselves.

" _I just hope I can handle myself"_ Zade thought to himself as the sound of an alarm began resonating from the mansion. Zade grit his teeth and pressed on as he watched some guards mount a large machine gun to the top of the mansion. His eyes darted all over the courtyard, looking for somewhere to teleport and take cover, when a rocket streaked past him and hit the guards head on, destroying their turret. Zade briefly glanced back to see Oscar standing on one of the fence's pillars, with his rocket launcher mounted firmly on his shoulder. Zade chuckled to himself as he looked forward and kept running.

Weiss was being escorted through the mansion, by the maid and a few guards, when the sound of gunfire began to sound from outside. Weiss quickly strode over to the nearest window, looking for any indication that Zade might have been the disturbance. Unfortunately, despite how hard she looked, nothing caught her eye.

"Please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Let's get you to the chapel." The maid said. Weiss took a quick look at her snow white wedding gown before nodding and following the maiden.

Jacques and sat in the front row of the mansions chapel, both very pleased with themselves. They looked on proudly as Leo stood by the altar, dressed in a simple yet elegant tuxedo, awaiting his bride. Jacques's good mood was ruined abruptly when his scroll began vibrating in his pocket.

"WHAT!" He demanded, not wanting any more disruptions. The voice on the phone talked for a moment, in which time Jacques grew red with rage. "Send Elric. Tell him no one enters the chapel." He instructed before hanging up. looked over at Jacques with a light hearted smile.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" He asked.

'Not anymore." Jacques replied, causing to laugh. The two men sat in their seats, certain that their plan was foolproof.

Weiss descended the stairs into the main living room of the Baril mansions. She looked at the ornate decorations of her probable new home, and reacted with disgust.

"This way to the chapel." The maid directed. Weiss was just about to turn and walk through the doorway, when the sound of shattering glass caught her attention. Weiss twirled around to see Zade come flying through the window. Zade hit the ground ungracefully, but rolled back to his feet.

"That shit's harder than it looks." Zade grumbled to himself, wiping the glass off of his clothes.

"ZADE!" Weiss cried out, tears quickly forming in her eyes. Zade looked over and his eyes widened immediately.

"WEISS!" Zade responded, as he started making a beeline for her. His Attention was so focused on his girl that he didn't notice the guard, rearing back his warhammer and slamming Zade upside the jaw. Zade's body jerked back and hit the floor. Zade instinctively rolled over, and bounced up into a combat stance. Weiss took a few steps forward until the maid reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

" we must go NOW!" The handmaid demanded, dragging Weiss deeper into the mansion, leaving Zade to deal with the other thugs.

"Stop stop STOP!" Weiss demanded, finally pulling her arm free from the handmaid's vice hand.

"The chapel is right there." The maid sighed, her face finally beginning to contort with frustration.

"I don't want to marry him. I wa...need to go see if Zade is ok." Weiss continued to handmaid stared at Weiss momentarily before sighing in inevitable defeat.

"Is there absolutely no way I can talk you into the simpler of the two options?" the handmaid asked. Weiss shook her head with unstoppable determination.

"I can't. I refuse to give in to my father's demand of my own free will. If he wants me to marry that man, he will have to force me to stand on the altar himself." Weiss professed, standing tall, graceful, and elegant in her dress. The handmaid smiled and quietly slipped Weiss a key.

"Go to the left, take the stairs down, and you'll find the room where your weapons and gear are stashed. Then you can make your way to one of the exit tunnels that stretch out from the basement." The maid whispered in Weiss's ear. Weiss nodded with renewed hope until the sound of footsteps clanking against the marble floor approached them.

"Tsk tsk tsk" an ominous voice echoed through the halls. The two girls gasped and turned as a Tall muscular man approached them.

"E-Elric…" Weiss stuttered as the man approached.

"Such a pity Weiss. Even to the last you are weak in your resolve to stick to your familial duties." Elric scolded, taking Weiss key and calmly, yet forcefully dragging Weiss and the handmaid to the chapel door. "They are awaiting their bride." He chuckled as he pushed the two through the door. Elric closed the door and turned around, looking into the halls of the house. "Bring me your pain Zade. Bring me your strength."

Zade brushed the dirt off him as he stood above the guard whom he had just knocked out. Zade briefly glanced at the other guard who was nursing a missing hand. Zade stretched his neck and took off into the depth of the house.

"Gotta find the chapel, gotta find the chapel." Zade chanted to himself as he raced through the house, tuning out the sounds of combat from the outside. Zade made a left turn and found himself facing two huge ornate doors. Standing between them was none other than Elric. Zade stopped dead in his tracks as Elric pushed off from the wall and looked directly at Zade.

"Who are you?" Zade asked, already in a defensive combat stance.

"I am Elric. I am the head bodyguard for . I have been given the directive of keeping you out of the chapel at all times. Killing you if necessary." He answered. Zade rolled his eyes.

"Why work for such scum?" Zade felt compelled to ask.

"Because. His company is giving me a dust serum to secure the… unfavorable parts of me." Elric answered.

"Close enough" Zade shrugged, scanning his enemy for any early signs of weaknesses.

"Are you prepared to do battle?" Elric asked, Zade answered. Elric drew his two hand axes and spun them around before charging. Zade lashed out with crescent blades, knocking away the axes. Zade stepped in and brought his leg up, hitting Elric's ribs. Elric's face grimaced, as Zade teleported behind him and jammed his blade into Elric's kidney. Elric strained his aura to prevent any damage and kicked back. Zade felt his knee nearly bend backwards and fell to it. Elric spun around, aiming directly for Zade's face with his axe. Zade swiftly ducked under axe and jumped up and used his blade to punch Elric in the face.

"Shit!" Elric exclaimed as blood squirted out of his nose. Zade turned away and stepped back, Elric's blood splattered on his cheek. Zade and Elric both stepped back. Zade glared, while Elric smirked. The faint smell of electricity filled the room as Lightning suddenly erupted against Zade's face. Zade staggered to the side slightly.

"The hell was that!" Zade exclaimed, staring incredulously at Elric.

"Blood of fire and lightning. My semblance will overcome you." Elric explained. Zade sighed, shaking his head.

"This is gonna be a giant hassle isn't it." Zade muttered to himself as he gripped his blades tightly. Elric took the first move however, aiming his axes forward, and firing with the shotguns built in the hilt. Zade rolled his eyes, and began teleporting to dodge the bullets and close the gap between him and Elric. Elric brought his hands in as Zade relentless started punching at his ribs. Elric kicked out, pushing Zade away, before skipping forward and swinging his axe's Zade ducked in and out, each swing of the axe passing closer by face than he would have liked. Zade spun on the ball of his foot and kicked up, nailing Elric's landed and slashed directly across his chest. Elirc chuckled as blood splashed out from the open wound. Zade groaned as the blood started glowing a violent red. Before Zade could even react, he was thrown back by the force of the explosion. Zade rolled across the floor, before managing to regain his footing. Zade looked up to see Elric swinging his large executioner's axe directly at his face. Zade reached out and caught the blade straight with his hand. Zade could feel the blood drip down his hand as he and Elric kept pushing against each other. Zade shifted his weight and pushed Elric's blade off to the side, causing him to swing wide. Zade reared back and slashed hard across his face. Zade quickly rolled to the side, knowing not to be in the range of his blood again. As Zade and Elric stood off again Zade could see that the bleeding on Elric's face had already stopped.

"You heal too?" Zade asked. Elric nodded, turning his cheek so that Zade could watch the fire dust in his blood seal the wound.

"I do." Elric answered.

"Fuck." Zade said, even more frustrated. Zade shook his head and once again ran forward. Elric stepped back, swinging his massive axe around, and blocking each of Zade's strikes. Zade tried to take advantage of the moment and teleported behind Elric, leaving behind lightning feathers. However, as Zade reappeared behind Elric, he spun around and hit Zade in the ribs just below his shoulder. Simultaneously, The feather erupted, causing Elric to groan in pain as the lightning coursed over his body. Zade and Elric glared at each other, breathing heavily. Elric made the first move, wishing to decapitate Zade with his axe. Zade, luckily, was quick enough to teleport just to the left of Elric's attack and slip inside his block. Zade littered Elric's chest and sides with blows from his compacted scythes. Despite Elric's best efforts, Zade's sheer size prevented him from bringing his hand in to block. With each consecutive attack. Elric felt the skin on his body being shredded and his blood splashing about. Elric desperately used his semblance to coat Zade's body in electricity and fire. Amidst all the pain, Zade grit his teeth and stood firm, continuing to slash and hack, his blade cleanly splitting Elric's skin before it managed to heal itself. With a swift motion, Zade reached up and wrapped his arms around Elric's neck. Elric cried out as Zade yanked his head down, smashing his knee into Elric's nose. Elric stepped back, holding his nose up until the bleeding stopped. Zade took the opportunity to quickly glance over the damage he had done. Zade shook his head, realizing that slowly all of the damage that remained was mostly to his clothes. Upon close inspection however, Zade noticed a small tube full of a blue liquid taped to and running along his body. Zade smirked, already planning to destroy it. Elric noticed Zade's concentration and followed his line of sight to the tube on his body. Elric's eyes widened in realization and took up a more defensive stance, taking great care to cover it. Zade smirked, amused at Elric's obvious give away. Zade teleported right in front of Elric, lashing out for the tube, hoping for a quick end to the fight. In his overzealous assault, Zade was careless. Allowing Elric to dodge, and plant a blow across Zade's cheek. Zade seethed as the sting exploded across his face. Allowing little room for error, Elric took the opportunity to knee Zade's sternum hard… twice. He yanked Zade's hair, tossing him to the ground. Zade attempted to roll with the momentum and get back to his feet, but Elric was to fast, kicking Zade across his face. Desperately Zade teleported behind Elric, hoping that would open him up. However, the only thing Zade saw when his reappeared, was Elric's massive executioner axe colliding with his face. Zade raised his hands to brace himself as he felt himself crash through multiple walls before landing in one of the mansions many guest rooms. Zade managed to regain his stance just in time to feel Elric's blade pass mere millimeters from his face. Zade clenched his fist briefly, realizing he had lost his weapons when he has been sent flying. Without any hesitation, Zade punched Elric's side, before turning around, grabbing a lamp off the nearby nightstand, and clocking Elric's head with it. Zade took the opportunity to jump through the walls and retrieve his weapons before Elric could head, or use his semblance. Zade heard Elric roar and chase after him, until they were once again standing before the chapel door.

"Your efforts are futile. Why do you continue to resist?" Elric asked, panting heavily. Zade took a few deep breaths before responding.

"Because I've got nothing else to lose. Why do you work for Mr. Asshole?" Zade countered. Elric rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious. I work for because he provides me with my medication. It… keep me restrained." Elric admitted. Zade nodded.

"So that's what that blue liquid is." Zade said, feigning realization. Elric grit his teeth and started walking towards Zade.

"And that is why I need to put you down now." Elric declared. Zade smirked and shook his head lightly.

"Boy do I have news for you. You really need to maybe assume your opponent has a trump card before letting your guard down." Zade said. Elric squinted, Absolutely confused by Zade's statement.

"The hell are you talking about?!" He demanded.

"You'll see what really happens when you fight me in 3...2...1…" Zade counted down. Upon finishing, Elric fell to his knees. Wound opened up on the back of his knees, severing the tendon, blood rushed out of stumps where both of his hands were cut of, and blood rushed from his mouth and neck where his jugular was slashed. Elric's body fell limp to the ground. She shivered as cold washed over him and he felt his life disappearing.

"I'm sorry . I've failed you." He muttered, his eyes slowly starting to close. Just before his eyes closed, he saw the blue medicine leaking along the floor, cut from his body. "But it seems this rogue has sealed his own fate." Zade watched as Elric's body finally stopped moving entirely. Zade sighed heavily and turned towards the chapel door. Zade had only enough time to walk a few steps when a dark laughter erupted from behind him. His face went completely deadpan, as he turned around to face what he knew would be another pain in his ass.

"What now!" Zade demanded frustrated. Yet, all his years of experience couldn't prepare him for what was next. Elric's body was consumed in a black fire. The fire tore at his flesh and melted his bones until the entire concoction erupted into a massive plume of ashes. Zade watched in awe as the plume began condensing itself into a nine foot tall black demon. Six large spikes emanated from its back and its eyes glowed with the undeniable red of fire and lightning dripped from its mouth.

"The fuck… are you?" Zade asked. The beast just chuckled.

"I am ashes." It responded in a voice significantly deeper than Elric's, "I am Elric's… better half. I'm here to reap vengeance upon you, and quench my lust for combat and blood. Two birds with one stone. Prepare to feel pain like never before." Ashes threatened. Zade rolled his eyes.

"Ah dammit. This shit again." Zade whined, causing ashed to tilt his head inquisitively.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Ashes asked, seeming insulted.

"You're not the first super power demonic alternate personality I've faced man, and quite frankly. I don't think you hold a candle to the last one." Zade explained.

"Oh I'm sure I do. Cause I'm different, better even." Ashes stated, chuckling.

"How so?" Zade asked, thinking any information on the enemy could be helpful.

"Because I am immortal!" Ashes yelled triumphantly. His celebratory laugh was cut short when he too felt the cool steel of Zade's blade run through his throat. Zade teleported away, assuming that Ashes and Elric had the same semblance. Zade watched liquid magma run down Ashes's body before his reached up and set his own head back in place. Zade groaned. Ashes simply placed a claw on his palm and dragged it across, ripping open the skin. Ashes showed Zade his bleeding palm. Zade watched cautiously as the magma blood turned black, then began glowing with a dark light. At the last second Zade managed to realize what was happening and teleported in place to use ice feather to create a shield of sorts. Just as he finished a torrent of black fire slammed into the shield, straining it immediately. Zade hunkered down behind the ice. He looked around hoping for an indication as to when the onslaught would end. All he managed to see was his ice shield, rapidly melting. Zade gritted his teeth and teleported behind Ashes, outside the storm of fire. Zade stepped forward and jammed both of his scythes up into Ashes's kidneys. Ashes laughed as Zade lifted him off the ground and thrust him overhead, causing Ashes's to smash his head and neck into the floor. Ashes peeled himself of the blades and quickly healed his back. He stood up, revealing that his neck was obviously broken. Zade stared as Ashes reached up and slowly, with a series of sickening cracks, snapped his neck and vertebrae back into place. Immediately, Ashes raced forward, sucker punching Zade's gut. He felt the air leave his lungs as Ashes reared back and landed a hammerfist on Zade's head. The force was great enough that Zade bounced of the marble floor and a few inches into the air. Ashes placed his foot under Zade, lifted him up in the air, and engulfed him in another wave of searing blackfire. Zade screamed in agony as he thrust his aura out as much as possible. Despite his best efforts, Zade could still feel the fire scorching his clothes and burning into his skin. Zade grit his teeth and mustered the concentration to teleport out of the swath of fire. Ashes turned around with a sickening grin. That grin was soon replaced with a scowl as Zade plunged a scythe directly into the front of Ashes head. With no hesitation, Zade took his remaining scythe and teleported back and forth, slicing limbs and flesh from his enemy. Zade's rage only grew as Ashes managed to heal before Zade could land a second strike. Zade finally stopped teleporting, too tired to continued.

"Now do you see. You are but a mere mortal. I have Transcendent power!" Ashes proclaimed, stalking towards Zade with a murderous gleam in his eye. Zade tried as hard as he could to move, but just his body resisted every twitch. As Ashes approached, Zade could feel the heat pulsing off him in waves. Zade stood helpless, sweating as this behemoth of fire and lightning descended on him. Ashes reached out slowly, ecstasy clear as day on his face. Zade did his best to remain his composure as Ashes grabbed on to Zade's face tightly. Both warriors stood perfectly still for just a moment, until Ashes unleashed a torrent of electricity through Zade's body. Zade felt his whole body tense and he fell to his knees, but he did not once make a sound like he was in pain.

"Scream, scream you worthless mortal!" Ashes demanded, pulsing more lightning through Zade's body. Zade convulsed, as blood trickled out of his mouth, but he still refused to say anything. Ashes, thoroughly frustrated, ceased the electricity. Ashes drew his hand back, forming another inferno of Black fire.

"Become ashes." He whispered before lunging forward with his finishing blow. Zade would've closed his eyes, or for a matter of fact been scared, if he couldn't feel the fast approaching aura of the last person he wanted to see. Zade watched helplessly as Qrow slid in front of him and placed his sword protectively. Qrow grunted as Ashes made impact with his blade, causing a resounding shockwave. Qrow pushed back as Zade staggered to his feet.

"You think you could get rid of me that easily? Family is family." Qrow stared, through grit teeth.

"What took you so long. Banging another barskank?" Zade responded,smirking.

"Har dee har har. Just be glad I'm here punk." Qrow shot back.

"I had it under control!" Zade exclaimed.

"The hell you did." Qrow scoffed.

"ENOUGH!" Ashes yelled, slamming into Qrow's blade again, with better results. Qrow flew back and slammed his feet into the ground, skidding to a stop. Qrow twirled his blade and grinned.

"Watch your old man in action." He said, as he raced forward at Ashes. Zade rolled his eyes and out of the way, as Qrow passed him. Ashes chuckled darkly and grabbed his executioners axe and stepped forward. Qrow ducked under a threatening slash from Ashes and quickly countered with a slice, cutting from Ashes hip to his shoulder. Qrow smirked proudly, until Ashes wounds started healing.

"The hell is this?" Qrow demanded before being knocked backward by one of Ashes's heavy blows. Qrow slammed on the ground and rolled back into a combat stance. Ashes tossed his axe into the air and grabbed it near the bottom, like a baseball bat. Qrow flipped his sword into its scythe configuration and beckoned Ashes to attack. Ashes skipped forward and tried to decapitate Qrow cleanly. Qrow mockingly took the opportunity to lean backwards, watching the blade pass over his face. Qrow skipped forward and twirled his scythe, leaving three large slashes across Ashes's body. Qrow groaned as he saw Ashes blood splash out towards him. Qrow disgust turned to concern as the blood glowed black before exploding before him. As qrow jumped back and emerged from the flames, he could hear Zade laughing.

"What's so funny?!" He demanded.

"Same shit happened to me." Zade laughed in response. Qrow rolled his eyes and turned back towards Ashes, only to feel Ashes's fist, connect with the side of his face. Qrow staggered back, obviously stunned. Ashes stepped forward and kneed Qrow's nose, breaking it. Ashes sucker punched Qrow's gut, who groaned as he felt some of his ribs snap. Qrow stepped back, coughed up some blood, and fell over.

"The father and son will burn in hell together then." Ashes decided, pooling a massive load of black fire into his hands.

"You suck dad." Zade stated, flipping Qrow the bird.

"I fought like… 100 people getting here. How's it my fault I'm a little weak right now." Qrow retorted.

'Bullshit." Zade coughed.

"Zade. I know I'm a shitty dad. I'd rather do better, but I need to do one more shitty dad thing." Qrow said, sorrow in his voice.

"What?" Zade asked curiously.

"I fucked your mom." At that moment Ashes thrust his hands forward, expecting black fire to consume his enemies to the bone. Instead, his eyes widened in amazement. Zade stood before him, pushing back the black fire as a even more sinister blue fire burnt around the flesh on Zade's arms and legs. With a mighty push, Zade sent Ashes sliding backwards across the marble floor.

"Only one person is going to get to kill Qrow. That person is me." Zade declared, drawing one his scythes and pointing it at Ashes. Ashes grit his teeth, contemplating his next move.

"Your new power is formidable, yet it is no match for my immortality." Ashes taunted. Zade chuckled the most condescending chuckle he could manage.

"Your about as far from immortal as the rest of us. Though if you wish to continue this little slap fight, I'll show just a taste of the power of something truly immortal. Something so longstanding that the world has never lived without it. Something so horrific and terrifying, even I who stands before you valiantly quivered with fear. I will show you an inkling of death." Zade explained, the fires burning around him growing more violent. Ashes chuckled.

"You think some fancy blue flames and some cryptic talk are enough to frighten me. Bah! If your power really is so great then why don't you come and give it a shot." Ashes demanded, reaching for his other two axes. Yet, before his hands could even touch the hilt, Zade had teleported right in front of Ashes, poised to attack.

"Unbelievable!" Ashes cried out, knowing it was futile to dodge Zade's oncoming onslaught.

"Reaper stance 7: Pentagram of hell." Zade's scythe burned with a brilliant blue flame. Zade quickly sliced of Ashes's arms, legs, and head, leaving behind a pentagram of fire which followed his blades every moved. As Ashes watched his limbs start to fly off his body from the force, blue chains of fire burst forth from the stumps and pierced each limb, pulling each on back towards the center of the body, compacting them all inside Ashes's chest. As Ashes's chest hit the ground the blue pentagram turned so that it faced down on the body. Suddenly, a tower of searing blue flame engulfed the pentagram and incinerated Ashes body. Zade gave his blade some celebratory swings and smiled, knowing that his foe had been defeated. But his confidence was quickly shaken as the ashes began congealing to one another once again, to make a fully formed Ashes.

"That stung a bit." Ashes mocked, then began laughing hysterically. Zade growled viciously and stalked towards Ashes.

"What? Is that the power of death you claim to have. Then I might be greater than death. I might as well be a God!" Ashes continued laughing. Zade pulled back his blade and once again engulfed it in blue fire.

"Reaper stance 5: Rend flesh" Zade brought his scythe across Ashes chest leaving a deep cut. Ashes just laughed harder.

"You're pathetic. When will you learn that there… is no… one… who can… what's happening!" Ashes bravado quickly turned to fear as he clutched his chest. HE wheezed out in pain, more than he had ever experienced before. He watch with despair as the new wound would now heal itself, instead glowing a bright blue.

"My rend flesh is burning away your body as fast as you can try to fix it. This is death's power, and no matter how great you become it will always find a way to get you." Zade said, the flames finally dying down a little. Ashes lay on the floor writhing in agony. Zade looked to his side to see Qrow approaching, using his sword as a crutch.

"I've never seen that power in action. It's as terrifying as the rumors." Qrow said, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"It's served me well." Zade answered.

"Just don't over do it. We don't need you digging you own grave." Qrow warned.

"I could say the same to you. 'I fucked your mom' Do you really want me to kill you?" Zade shot back.

"Maybe." Qrow chuckled. "Or maybe it was intelligence and semblance coming to save the day." Zade rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh." Qrow shook his head.

"I'm serious. My semblance imparted upon him the bad luck of you tapping into the reaper powers and growing far more powerful than him." Qrow explained.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Zade said, walking towards a still screaming ashes.

"Dick." Qrow called out.

Zade stood above ashes and raised his scythe.

"Time to give Dickques a little gift." Zade joked.

"That sucked." Qrow deadpanned.

"Shut up!" Zade said, swinging down sharply.


	47. Chapter 47

**I apologize for my lengthy break. But I watched volume 5 in theaters on Thursday and I remembered how much I love this damn show. IT WAS AWESOME. Anyway, You can expect significant efficiency regarding updates at least until this volume ends(14 episodes) Which already seems to be the trend. Thank you to all my reviews and I hope to hear more from you and hopefully some new faces in the future. Enjoy!**

Weiss bit her lip hard, doing anything she could think of to stop the shaking of her body as the priest continued with the ceremony. Weiss couldn't deny that her father and had set up a gorgeous ceremony. The chapel was decorate in white, with flowers surrounding the edges. Weiss let her eyes drift back to Leo. She could see the blatant enthusiasm on his face, wanting to relieve her of her veil and probably stick his tongue down her throat. She shivered again, this time in disgust. She looked down, and gripped her bouquet harder, praying that it would all be over soon.

"Weiss schnee. Do you take Leo Baril to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part." The priest recited. Weiss snapped back into reality, shocked that the ceremony had already progressed so far. She hadn't even heard Leo say 'i do' if he'd even be asked.

"I-ii-i-i" Weiss stammered, looking for anyway to stall for time. Her eyes darted around the expectant crowd and unfortunately locked eyes with her father. She clearly could see him mouth the words 'I do' for her. Weiss looked up at Leo, a nervous smile on his face, and sighed, realizing her fate was sealed. "I d-."

Weiss's response was left incomplete as the door to the chapel burst open, causing the whole room to gasp as a small rounded figure came flying through the doorway. It wasn't until it rolled to a stop near the front row that everyone realized that it was Elric's severed head. The crowd gasped in horror, as Weiss stared hopefully at the door. Her face broke out in a curious mix of uncontrollable happiness, and unhidden worry as a battle torn Zade came sauntering through the doorway. Unfortunately, he fantastical rescue was ruined the moment Zade opened his mouth.

"I object to this union. I will not hold my peace and you'll need to cut out my tongue to stop me!" He exclaimed.

"We're already past that part asshole." Leo berated from the altar.

"Oh….." Zade noted. "Fuck you then" Zade's retort garnered light chuckling from the crowd and a burst from Qrow, who stood a few feet behind him. Leo grit his teeth and walked away from the altar, drawing his saber. He was stopped suddenly as Jacques placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me." Jacques said, stepping towards Zade. "I've defeated him once and again shouldn't be a challenge." He stated, firmly staring at Zade. Zade sighed and pulled out his scythe again. Jacques thrust his hand forward, a glyph forming as fast as the eye could see. At that same moment though, Jacques felt himself immobilized by the fear of the steel blade pressed against his neck. Jacques gulped as Zade stood next to him and pressed the blade harder against his throat.

"Uh huh." Zade noted, clearly expressing his victory. The two men stared at each other, trying to express as much hate as possible.

"LORD REGINALD!" Zade cringed unapologetically as lady Eliza pushed her way through the crowd into the hall. "I knew you would come for me my love." she persisted. Zade lowered his blade from Jacques's throat, allowing him to return to his seat. Zade spun around to face Eliza.

"No." was Zade's only response. Eliza conveniently ignored his response as she rushed at him and tried to jump in his arms. Zade caught her before immediately throwing her in the direction of Leo. She hit the ground and immediately stumbled back to her feet.

"Why must my lord scorn me though." she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Because you pester me. I do not like you." Zade stated.

"You tell him." Qrow chimed in, earning him his own nasty glare.

"Well then." Eliza continued, her voice steady and calm. "I know what to do." She flicked her wrists and two daggers slid out of her sleeves and into her hands.

"Oh God she's a psycho." Qrow and Zade both realized simultaneously. Leo and Eliza both looked at each other and nodded. The two rushed Zade themselves. Zade growled and ran forward himself. Zade spun his scythe over his head before bringing it down towards Leo. Leo quickly came to halt and used his saber to hold the scythe blade up. Meanwhile eliza raced forward, slashing her daggers across Zade's chest, causing his blood to splatter on the white marble floor. Weiss gasped as Qrow quickly rushed in to defend his son. Qrow punched Eliza across her face, and skipped forward, pushing her away with his shoulder. Zade took the opportunity to teleport behind Leo, and Kick his back. Leo stumbled forward and turned around, just as Zade brought his scythe across Leo's face. Zade growled as his most recent strike was met with a clang. Leo stood up straight to reveal that the skin around where Zade's scythe had it had turned into diamonds. Leo knocked Zade's scythe away, slammed Zade's nose with the butt of his saber, and slashed across Zade's cheek. Zade skipped back laughing.

"I love how your semblance is just as rich as your father, that hilarious." Zade pointed out. This clearly irked Leo as his whole body became covered in diamonds. No more words were exchanged as Leo stepped forward, stabbing with his saber. Zade skipped to avoid each of the rage filled blows, and turned, slamming his scythe right between Leo's eyes. Leo flinched, closing his eyes. Zade took the opportunity, stepping in close to Leo, and teleported away, leaving behind a volley of lighting feathers. Leo had barely managed to reopen his eyes when the pain of lightning coursing through his body hit him. Leo screamed out and convulsed before falling to his knees, the diamonds cracking and falling off his body. Leo weakly looked up to see Zade standing above him.

"You're all talk." Zade said, kicking Leo over. Zade looked down at his easy opponent when a searing pain erupted in his back. Zade hunched over and coughed blood as he felt the searing pain drag its way down his back. Zade could hear Weiss call out for him as he stepped forward. Feeling, whatever was causing the pain to pull out of his back. Zade turned around to see Qrow wrestling with a feisty Eliza, a bloody dagger in her hand. Zade quickly pierced the information together. Zade seethed as Qrow dragged Eliza to the front of the chapel and arranged to pin her before the alter. Zade hobbled over, nursing his wounds, and looked at Elizabeth. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"My lo-lord, please. Be mi-" Her plea was silenced, much to Zade's surprise, by a tall white stiletto heel, stepping on Eliza's skull and knocking her out. Zade looked up at Weiss, as Qrow dragged Eliza's unconscious form away. Weiss stood there, her head down and face covered. She shuddered as she could barely control the tears that streaked down her cheeks.

"Zade… you're hurt… again…" Weiss barely managed to choke out.

"It does seem that way." Zade answered, ignoring the blood seeping from his many wounds.

"You shouldn't have come." Weiss stated.

"Do you love me?" Zade asked tenderly.

"I do, Weiss answered weakly, through her tears. Do you love me?"

"I do. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Zade answered.

"But why… I was… prepared to do what needed to be done to protect you." She cried.

"And so am i." Zade answered, with unflappable determination. Weiss tried to determine what Zade's statement meant when she felt his fingers gently under her chin. He lifted her chin and smiled sweetly at her.

"This is what needs to be done." Zade said softly before flipping Weiss's veil over and kissing her as deeply and as passionately as he could in his weakened state. Weiss cried even harder as she enthusiastically returned the favor.

"Ladies and gentleman I present you your newlyweds. Zade and Weiss branwen." The priest announced. Zade and Weiss stopped cold. Zade pulled away, eyes wide and incredulous, while Weiss's eyebrow twitched angrily.

"You...IDIOT!" Weiss exclaimed, slapping Zade in the head with her bouquet. "You think you can just come in here dressed like a corpse, covered in blood, beat up my own groom, then just marry me on the spot." Zade just shrugged.

"The hell, do you think I knew this would happen?" Zade defended.

"It doesn't matter!" Weiss yelled, turning towards the priest. "And you." She seethed, pointing viciously at him.

"Hey, I'm here to marry someone and dammit I did." He retorted, walking over Leo's body and walking out of the chapel. As he opened the door the sounds of gunfire and fighting fluttered in.

"Oh Shit!" Zade realized pulling out his scroll. "Guys. go home we won!" he yelled into the scroll. He put away his scroll and looked back at Weiss. Weiss shook her head in disappointment. Zade chuckled and walked over to Leo. Zade reached down, and pilfered a small box from within his jacket. Zade opened the box to reveal 2 small golden rings.

"Finally something with taste." Zade scoffed, earning some chuckles from the crowd. Zade turned and lightly tossed Weiss one of the rings, sliding the other one on his finger.

"Hold on son. Who says I approve of this." Jacques shouted, standing again. Zade sent him a dirty look, Jacques took the hint and promptly sat down.

"Father. Don't you have something else you need to do?" Weiss asked, threateningly. Jacques pouted for a moment but reluctantly pulled out his scroll, calling to have the hit on Zade called off.

"Thank you." Weiss said politely. She walked over to Zade and held his hand. "Guess we might as well look the part." She joked. Zade chuckled.

"Yeah, no kidding." He replied as the two casually walked out of the chapel.

In his seat Jacques was still fuming about the incident.

"How dare that little bastard make a fool out of me. I'll show him. Winter…. Winter… Winter?!" Jacques inquired looking everywhere for his eldest child. JAcques stood up and scanned the room, when he also notices a strange lack of Qrow in the room too.

"Qrow you bastard!" Jacques exclaimed to the heavens storming out of the chapel himself.

Just outside of Vale, team ENDD and company were pushed back and were now defending the windows of their safe house. Max has packed up his control center and moved it to the basement, which was being guarded by Allister. The rest of the group used any and all firearms they could think of to keep the enemies out of the house. Darron stepped into the frame of one window, fired three rounds at his enemies, when vibrating on his scroll stopped him. Darron pulled his scroll out and quickly scanned the contents, smirking.

"Yes dear?" Blake inquired, seeing the rare image of an almost smiling Darron.

Darron held up a finger with an expression that simply said 'watch this' Darron stepped away from his window and up to the second floor of the house. He grabbed a bullhorn and climbed out another window and onto the roof. The entire crowd of enemies looked up at Darron as he continued to speak.

"Attention scum of the earth… myself included. It's over. The hit has been called off. It's over. Go home. No one else wants to die. Just be glad that for some obscene and unexplained reason, the grimm and army let this seige go without any major interference. I don't think we'll get much time if we continue. So shut up and go home." Darron announced. All the gunfire immediately stopped and all the mercenaries who had shown up to get the reward walked away grumbling. Darron used his wings to lightly jump from the roof to the porch and walked back inside the house. The rest of the teams stared at him momentarily.

"We won." Darron said, inciting cheers of joy and victory from everyone, except Ren. Max and Allister ran up from the basement, happy as clams. Ruby, in her excitement, forgot she was wearing Titan and tried jumping for joy when she crashed through to the second floor and got stuck.

"Oh no!" Ruby and Titan both exclaimed. "Sorry!" Everyone just looked on laughing.

After managing to dislodge Titan, and get Ruby out of it. The gan was finally on there way back to beacon. Though two of them decided to stay for just and extra moment. Yang and Allister both stood next to each other, across from Athena, who looked on them with pride. Her soldiers had already begun the march back home.

"I must say you are everything I imagined." Athena said, smiling.

"Thank you mother." Allister replied.

"Huh. I was talking about Yang" Athena clarified as Yang snickered and Allister groaned.

"Thank you your majesty." Yang said, pretending to curtsy. Athena laughed lightly.

"Please, call me Athena. Those who are in such high standing with my son are as much my own family as him." She responded. Yang smiled and leaned against Allister happily. Allister smiled.

"It's good to see you mother." He stated.

"You as well son. I hope you continue to be as valiant and fine a man as I've seen as of late, and I have no doubt that you will serve as an excellent king." She said.

"Let's not get crazy." Allister warned.

"Just keep yourself surrounded with the best of friends. Like Yang or Darron. Darron especially, the man is formidable is he not?" Athena advised. Allister nodded.

'Yeah. That's why he's the leader. Honestly he's the best leader, and I wouldn't have it anyother way." Athena nodded and placed her hand on Allister shoulder.

"Until next time my son." She said, turning and walking after her own troops. Allister smiled and looked down at Yang, who was hanging on his arm. She quickly pushed onto the balls of her feet and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Allister playfully picked her up and started walking, hoping to catch up with their friends before reaching Beacon.

That night, at Beacon academy. The gang sat outside the school, hopeful for Zade's return. Each member staring intently at the main entrance of the school. Their spirits were uplifted as an airship starts to lower itself onto the landing platform. The back of the airship lowered, revealing Zade and Weiss walking down the ramp. Team RWBY were the first to reach the two teammates.

"WEISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Ruby yelled, using her semblance to nearly tackle Weiss. Weiss chuckled as the hyperactive red head hugged her tightly.

"It's good to be home Ruby." Weiss chuckled. She squeezed Zade's hand lightly who squeezed back. A moment later the rest of the group arrived. Blake and Yang quickly hugged Weiss, while Darron, Allister, and Max nodded approvingly at Zade.

"You look like shit partner." Max noted. Zade shrugged.

"Long days with no rest." Zade explained.

"We can imagine." Darron noted. Zade chuckled and Weiss pulled away from her friends, smiling. Zade sighed and looked at the group.

"Alright. I appreciate everything you guys did for us, and I'd love to tell you all about it. However, right now, We are very tired, it is very late, and I would like to go to bed with my wife thank you." Zade explained as he and a chuckling Weiss started walking into the building. Just as he reached the door, he stopped, hearing the click of Ozpin's cane on the stones.

"Zade. Just to ensure you do understand there will be consequences for your reckless actions, however noble your intentions?" Ozpin asked. Zade nodded and opened the door, letting Weiss into the building and following her. The gang stood there, staring at Ozpin for a moment before, surprisingly, Ren decided to speak up.

"Did anyone else here him say wife?" He asked timidly. They all pondered it for a moment before, in a sane and calm manner, freaking out.

Inside Team ENDD's room, Zade and Weiss were snuggled in Zade's bed. Weiss pressed her head against Zade's chest, while he buried his face in her hair.

"Thank you Zade." Weiss said, trying to push herself closer to him.

"Of course darling." Zade answered. "I'm just happy I got there in time." Weiss chuckled.

"So we're married now." Weiss stated, happily.

"Yeah. Wanna consummate?" Zade asked slyly.

"No you massive perv. Good to sleep." Weiss answered.

"Yes dear." Zade answered, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep in her hair.


	48. ENDD Spookapaloza

Sitting on the outskirts of Vale, A large abandoned mansion creaked in the wind. The rain abusing its wooden frame and shattered windows. A bolt of lightning arced through the sky, sparking threateningly against the lawn. Above the dark clouds stopped Remnant's shattered moon from casting even the slightest glow upon it. The winds picked up, causing the door to open and slam itself shut. These images struck fear into the heart of the two hunters who now approached the mansion. The two men jogged up to the porch and slipped inside, at the very least thankful to be out of the weather.

"This house is a damn hovel. What the hell are we doing here?" One of the men gripped.

"We're here because it's raining, and people keep going missing around here." The other explained.

"Yeah well, this better be some prank. I'm in no mood for this shit." The first man grumbled, turning on a flashlight. He scanned around the room with disgust on his face. They stood in a large entrance chamber, covered in dust and cobwebs. The Furniture had faded, and mold growed rampantly along the walls. The two men started walking deeper into the house, the old wooden floors creaking slightly with every step. As they approached the nearest hallway, the first man nearly jumped out of his skin as the door began slamming against its frame again.

"Geez! Calm down man. It's just the door." The second man chuckled turning to look at the door. For just another moment it flailed wildly with the wind, then it slammed shut, with an echoing bang, and small click as though it were locking.

"Yeah, just the door." The first man said nervously, walking deeper into the house. The hallway was just as musty and uninhabitable as the first room. The two walked down it cautiously, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Another bolt of lightning flashed through window at the end of the hall. As the two men reached the end of the hall, the second man turned down the next corridor while the man looked out the window. Down behind the house was a small cliff which lead to a cemetery. As he looked out the window another flash of lightning struck near the window, causing him to look away temporarily. When he looked back he noticed two figures standing in the cemetery. Knowing he was too far away to call out, he raised his firearm, and zoomed in as close as possible. As his view became clearer and clearer, his broke into a cold sweat. _"H-how is this possible. It must be some vision."_ He thought. The two men in the clearing were him and his partner. He himself was hunched over on his knees while his partner raised a shovel, and slammed it across his face. The hunter couldn't help but gulp as he started to feel a thick liquid run down his cheek. He gingerly touched the wound and held it up under his flashlight. Upon seeing his own blood the hunter started to breath faster, growing hysteric. Suddenly he felt a sinister touch on his shoulder and spun around.

"The hell is the matter with you?" his partner inquired, holding his shaking partner by the shoulders. The hunter took a few deep breaths and with a sigh of relief looked out the window. Realizing that the figures, and his wound, were gone he looked back at his partner.

"Nothing. Thought I saw something." He answered.

 **Sorry guys. I meant to have this up last night, but oh well. One day never really hurt anybody. I just want to thank Ginger, ancient, and Fecreeper for the last chapter. It means a lot to hear from you guys. Boo! idk whatever just enjoy the chapter. It's my first ever attempt at a horror story and I know I totally bombed it. Have fun!**

"Well pull yourself together and let's go." The partner advised, and started walking down the hallway. The hunter shook his head one last time and followed. The made their way through a few more hallways and into a large dining room.

"This place is a Maze." the hunter acknowledge, lowering his weapon and cautiously walking around the room. It was just as dusty as the first with a worn out wooden table in the middle and the heads of various animals perched threateningly on the wall. The strangest thing of all was that the room hosted no windows for light to shine through.

"It must've been designed by an idiot" The partner noted. The two continued looking about the room when a deep moaning echoed through the room. They immediately stopped what they were doing and aimed their flashlights and guns at the door from which they entered. As they stared at the door, it slowly started creeping open.

"Come out slowly." The first hunter said, inching slowly towards the door. The door burst open and a heavy wind filled the room, causing the hunters to instinctively react and fire their weapons. Just as quickly the wind stopped and a childish laughter floated down from the ceiling. The hunter shook.

"W-ww-w-w-w-ww what the hell was that?" He demanded of his partner.

"I-i-i-iii-i don't know." The partner responded. The laughing continued.

"And now the fun can really start." The childish voice stated as slowly faded.

Once the voice had quieted the two hunter's flashlights flickered briefly and died.

"Perfect." One of the hunters murmured nervously, walking over to the table. He pulled as many of the cobwebs of the steel candelabras which covered the tables. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a match book. He carefully struck a match and lit the three partially melted candles set upon the candelabra.

"Here. Some light." The hunter said, raising the candle to look at his partner, revealing an assuredly horrid sight.

"Fuck." he said, backing away.

"What?" the other hunter inquired, getting closer. The closer he got to the candle though the more the hunter holding the candelabra saw his partner's flesh melt off like wax from a candle. The skin pooled and fell, showing the muscle beneath until that began to melt away leaving only bone. The hunter tripped over one of the pieces of furniture and dropped the candelabra, its already weak flames being extinguished. The hunter hissed and screamed when his friend pulled him back to his feet.

"Hey, calm down." The hunter said, trying to calm his hysteric friend.

"Naw! Fuck that man! We need to get out." His friends pleaded and the hunter nodded. The two of them, recklessly burst through the rooms and down the hall, praying to find the door which had entered them into this nightmare.

"There!" One of the hunters cried out, racing for the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled with all his might. Much to his despair the door failed to give.

"Help me!" He yelled, waiting for his friend to let go.

"I'm sorry… I can't do that." His friend answered from behind, not sounding like himself. The hunter turned around slowly, and gasped at whatever remained of his friend. He was limping, the veins in his arms, hands, neck, and face were visible and clearly pumping a black liquid that slowly corroded his entire body. Black ooze dripped from his eyes, nose and, mouth as he kept approaching the hunter. The hunter raised his gun, and fired into his friend's body, hoping to end the nightmare like before. This was not the case as black ooze spilled from the wounds and the body still advanced. In the last moments before his death the hunter noticed one thing. Numerous sickly red eyes appearing in the Darkness just behind his corrupted friend.

His friends reached out for him and the hunter knew it was all over.

In the darkest part of the hell mansion a lone woman sat in an ornate throne watching the dismemberment through a crystal orb.

"Excellent." She whispered in a pleased tone. With a quick flick her wrist the image changed. "I believe it's time for me to try and collect my real prize." She chuckled, looking at the image of a single boy with dark hair, dark clothes, and a grimm expression. "We are going to have great fun playing with each other won't we, and then we'll see who the darkest one really is." She asked rhetorically, laughing evilly, which soon devolved into a cacophony of demonic screams.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!" Nora cheered happily, looking around the beacon cafeteria at her friends, Ren standing behind her quiet as ever. Most of the group laughed at her usual extravagance, while Darron nodded, Blake waved, and Ren shook his head.

"This is the BEST holiday ever!" Nora continued, plopping herself between Jaune and Yang. "There candy, costumes, scary movies." Nora gushed,

"And don't forget the killer pranks." Yang remained, smiling and earning enthusiastic nods from Nora.

"Leave it to Yang to only remember the holiday for the parts that might be illegal." Ruby sassed, smirking at her sister. Yang sat back faking looking hurt.

"You watch it missie or you'll be on the wrong side of this prank train." Yang retorted, giving Nora a high five.

"I'm so excited. I've never gotten a chance to experience a normal Halloween." Weiss smiled.

"Oh you'll love it." Her husband, Zade answered. "It was my favorite holiday when it was just the gang and me. Stealing candy was so easy." Zade said, thinking fond memories.

"Another illegal holiday goer" Pyrrha noted.

"To steal or not to steal. Tis not a question. Steal that shit." Zade responded, making Pyrrha roll her eyes and chuckle. The gang sat there and continued to eat, discussing plans for that night When professor Goodwitch approached their table.

"Children." She said, silencing them immediately. "Professor Ozpin would like to see you four." She explained, pointing at Various members of the group. They all looked at each other suspiciously, wondering what would interrupt their holiday planning.

Ozpin paced back and forth in his tower, staring at the kids in front of him.

"Alright we've retrieved troubling reports. Nearly 20 hunters have gone missing investigating one house outside of Vale, and since you're the most competent we'll be sending you along with a small team of soldiers in to end this once and for all." He explained.

"So Why us?" Allister asked, gesturing to the group.

"Because it's a spoooooky house." Ozpin said dramatically, earning him blank stares and a facepalm from Goodwitch. "Exactly why I picked you. Allister, you're so happy no darkness could burst your bubble. Blake, you're so moody that you don't let it show that anything bothers you. Darron, You only have one emotion. Pure and unfiltered rage. Ren...Do you even have emotions?" Ozpin asked. Ren simply nodded.

"Good to know." Ozpin said, walking behind his desk. "There you have it. Go raid a haunted house my stoic fighters. Team BRAD" Team BRAD shook their heads at their new name and started turning to leave. As he turned Allister felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket. He opened it and saw a picture of Yang holding and unusually skimpy Witch costume, reading.

" _Boo!. I'm gonna put a spell on you tonight"_

Allister stared at the picture for one moment before rushing forward, grabbing the rest of team BRAD and hurrying towards the elevator.

Team BRAD arrived at the mansion as the sun had just finished setting over the horizon and darkness blanketed Vale. Darron used his semblance to form a covering from the ceaseless rain until they reached the base camp where they were to meet up with their unit. As they walked inside they were greeted by the squad's leader.

"Team BRAD? It's good to have you on board."

"Likewise. What's the situation?" Darron asked, assuming his natural leadership role.

"We don't know much. Any probes get destroyed as soon as they get near the building and any pictures we take are blurry." the squad leader explained.

"Going in blind huh…" Darron though out loud as the rest of his team watched him.

"Allister… Fire something at the house. See if you can get a response." Darron ordered. Allister nodded and walked over to the flap of the tent. He held out his arm and charged holy energy within it. Allister fired the sphere of energy forward and it collided with the mansion, leaving a large hole in its wall. Darron and Allister both growled as a wave of sinister energy burst from the house and it repaired itself.

"Darron. I'm cold." Blake said, holding him tightly. Darron looked around the room and saw that the entire squad had contracted the shivers, even Ren. Allister took initiative, walked to the center of the tent, and shined radiance, which quickly returned everyone to normal.

"Whatever it is. It won't die easily." Allister stated, earning a nod from Darron. Darron looked at the squad and pointed at 3 of the soldiers.

"You're coming with me. Early recon. In and out 10 minutes tops. We go in 20 get ready." Darron announced, and the whole tent burst into action, preparing for the mission.

From the top of the mansion, the woman still watched Darron through her crystal ball.

"My my. How forward the young one is. I pray he'll be the challenge I dreamed of." She whispered to herself, captivated by Darron's authoritative presence.

Once preparations were complete, Darron created his dome and his small squad inched closer towards the house.

"Keep an eye out for anything." Darron instructed.

"Yes sir." the three replied in unison.

"Converse 6." Darron whispered to himself, his trademark black markings covering his hands and up his neck lightly.

" **Boss man, badass, Slut. Did you miss us?"** The voices asked in their annoying reassertion of themselves.

" _No."_ Darron responded promptly, kicking open the mansion door lightly, and stepping into the musty room.

" **Awe. You're a dick. Ooooooooo some dark energy going on here."** The voice noted, mentally pointing Darron to a spot on the floor. Darron whistled for his squad to shed some light on the area. The wall and floor right next to the door were stained with blood, and a dry black liquid trailed off into the darkness of the house.

" _What do you know?"_ Darron thought forcefully.

" **I know we don't like you and want to let us be free to kill people again. About this house though, nothing. Sorry bossman. All we know is that it's evil."** The voices admitted. Darron growled lightly. Darron walked around the room, investigating every aspect her could find. Eventually, he opened a door that lead directly to a staircase. The top was so encased in darkness that not ever the squads flashlights could penetrate it.

"I'm going up. Barricade the door behind me, keep your backs to the wall. If i'm not down soon, get out." Darron instructed as he took his first step up the creaky stairwell.

Once Darron had started his ascent the soldiers closed the door and moved one of the old couches to block it. Then all three of them took positions waiting for his return. They fidgeted nervously as the continued the scan to room, slowly growing more suspicious of every creak and moan of the old house.

"Does anyone else feel uneasy about this?" One of the squad members pointed out as she shined her light on some small gargoyles that were perched atop the corners of the fireplace.

"Yeah." Another squad member replied, tightening her grip on her rifle.

"You guys need to take it easy." The third squadmate advised, leaning his back against the wall.

"You're too nonchalant you… know…" Replied the second squadmate, trailing off as she turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked briefly, and she screamed as she watched splintered wood resembling the teeth of beasts clamping down on him, piercing his body, and splattering his blood all over the room. As the first soldier turned in her panic, the gargoyle she had been examining sprang into life, grasping on to her back, and ripping the flesh from her shoulder.

"Get if off get it off!" she screamed, her squadmate happy to oblige, raising her weapon. The gargoyle just kept maneuvering around her body, tearing her flesh down to the bone. Finally she got the courage to pull the trigger, and the bullet hit… right through her squad mates head. Equally, horrified and relieved to have ended her friends misery, she was suddenly faced with the gargoyle staring at her. Her instincts kicked in and she tried to escape the house herself. Instead, she was met only with despair, as she tripped on the rug and fell, hurting her ankle. She was met with dark laughter as she tried to raise herself from the ground. She breathed heavily as she felt the gargoyle clamber over her body and pull her hair, forcing her to look at the fireplace she had tripped before. More dark laughter seemed to come from the fireplaces endless darkness, as pitch black tentacles snaked their way out of the darkness and began wrapping themselves all around her body. She thrashed and fought with all the effort she could muster, but was left to do nothing but scream as she was pulled into the unrelenting darkness of the fireplace. The anteroom once again became a den of death and blood, and its thirst would not be quenched.

Meanwhile, Darron finally ascended the stairs into a dark study. A large fine desk sat to one side of the room, while bookshelves lines the walls. Torches cleverly places on the bookshelves cast their shadowy and dim glow across the room. Darron walked around the room, looking at the books. One in particular caught his attention. пировать кровью смертных(Google translate it). Darron gingerly opened the cover, and dark mist began to run from between the pages. Instinctively, Darron dropped the book and watched in astonishment as the mist continued to seep and filter into the walls of the room.

"Hehehe. Time for a sacrifice!" A female voice declared, suggesting a sadistic joy which made Darron's skin crawl. At that moment, Darron heard his squad screaming from downstairs. As Darron turned around to head back down the stairs, he found them to no longer be there. Darron grit his teeth and at that point noticed the dark mist begging to fill up the room.

" **Ruh roh. Somebody better get us the fuck out of here. I do not want to know what that will do to our complexion."** One of the voices whined, and Darron huffed in response. He quickly strode around the room, pulling every book possible from the shelves. After exhausting that method to the fullest Darron stood there panting. His own sense of panic kicking in as the mist made it's way up to his waist.

" **Maybe we should have a feast… on mortal blood."** One of the voices suggested. Darron rolled his eyes, and a gleam caught his eyes. A golden, jewel encrusted goblet sat upon the desk. It only took Darron a moment to put two and two together seeing the goblet was empty.

"Looks like you guys are useful… occasionally." Daroon snarked. Darron slammed his foot on the ground, his backup knife kicking up into his hand. Darron was decisive and remorseless, dragging the steel across his palm. Darron winced, digging the knife deep in his palm, cutting all the way across it. Darron bit down on the dagger as he allowed the blood to run red, filling the cup quickly. With each ounce the darkness receded. Once the goblet had been filled Darron cradled his hand, using his semblance to spit Dark liquid onto the wound, which formed a fake bandage.

"So you've fed the house, but this guys still hungry." The female voice returned. Darron looked around the room frantically, and saw that a book shelf had receded, leading to another set of ascending stairs. Darron walked cautiously to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, nearly having a heart attack. On the top step stood a monstrous humanoid grimm. IT wore a mask with many holes it in it, each also shining the normal red that Grimm do. In it's hand was a large piece of bone fashioned into a machete. Darron stumbled back as the Grimm jumped to the bottom of the stairs in one leap. Darron drew one of his pistols and started firing at the beast. It calmly blocked the bullets with its machete and approached Darron. It snatched Darron by the neck and held him off the ground. Darron started kicking the beast as it tightened its grip on his airway. Darron reached behind him for his sword and drew it, stabbing the beast through the chest. The beast released him, and Darron collapsed to the floor fighting for breath. Darron fought through the agony and grabbed his blade, gashing through the beast's stomach,and causing it to fall over dead.

"Better run better run." The female voice warned again, opening the way down to Darron. As Darron walked to the stairs, the sound of lightning crackling filled his ears. He turn in absolute horror to watch the beast heal itself and resurrect from the dead, its glow stronger than before. It let out a monstrous roar, and chased after Darron. Darron rushed down the stairs, and funneled his whole semblance into crimson flames on his hand. Darron punched the door, and it relented easy, causing Darron to fly forward, landing and rolling on the wet pavement. Darron tried to get up despite the downpour, when more dark tentacles shot out, wrapping around his ankles.

" **God damn crawl crawl crawl!"** The voices screamed, growing panicked themselves. Now even Darron couldn't hide his horror and fear as the tentacles inches him ever closer to the doorway which signaled nothing but death. Fortunately, a beam of light cut through the tentacles and caused them to receded. Allister ran to Darron's side and pulled him back to the tent, sitting him near a fire.

After a few minutes of tender embraces from Blake, Darron began recounting his unpleasurable experience, continuously looking at the mansion as though it were some spy constantly eavesdropping on their every word or thought.

"So then what do we do?" Allister asked, after thinking over the story.

"I don't know. It seems that every part of that house is an enemy. There's definitely something in there controlling all of it, and That's where we need to focus our efforts." Darron said, starting to explain his latest plan.

In the mansion the woman smiled wickedly, watching Darron tell his thoughts.

"Oh, my dearest of Darlings. I haven't begun to infect you with the true darkness yet. I'll split up and kill your friends, and drive you into such despair that your soul will be black as the night." She mused to herself, laughing once again.

Darron, and team BRAD stood before the mansion. The sound of a clock striking midnight, rang ominously throughout the land.

"Oh good. The witching hour." Ren commented, stoic as usual. Darron and Allister smirked, and Darron reached out for Blake's hand. Blake gave Darron a nod and a smile and the four hunters walked into the mansion, each knowing their own fate was uncertain.

"This time we all need to stick together" Darron said, he and his friends totally bypassing the first anteroom.

"Uh oh. Somebodies learning." the female voice mocked, causing Blake, Ren, and Allister to freak out, pointed their weapons at random points on the wall.

"That's who were hunting." Darron noted.

" **Yeah, What ho what a ho."** A Voice chimed in.

" _Fucking shakespeare now?"_ Darron questioned, shaking his head. Team BRAD walked through the halls, watching out for any and every trap that they knew they would face. When they passed through a hallway of armor, they took parts from each one, stopping them from attacking. When they saw a rug, they lifted it to check for any traps. They opened doors from a distance, effectively avoiding spikes and other traps. Eventually they managed to make their way to the second floor, and were searching through a bedroom. Allister got on his knees and looked under the bed.

"FUCK!" Allister yelled, as a dark and mysterious force pulled his deep under the bed.

"Allister." The rest of the group yelled. Ren flipped over the bed, revealing a hole in the wooden floor, quickly repairing itself.

"Oh crap." Darron noted, when he felt a dark force laying on his shoulder. Darron slowly turned around, and stared horrified at the visage of a ghoulish woman, reaching out from a painting in the wall. Darron yelled as he was yanked through the painting before the painting began to burn itself. Ren and Blake stared horrified until the smoke made their eyes water, and they flung themselves out into the hallway. They slowly raised themselves from the ground, their hearts racing faster as the sound of footsteps rapidly approached,

"D-Darron?" Blake questioned, hopeful her lover would turn the corner. The loud thumps of it's footsteps matched her heart beat. The sudden screech of bone on metal ringed in heres. A sense of dread couldn't help but run up her spine when the beast which had frightened Darron so terribly earlier turned the corner.

"Blake, we need to go." Ren insisted, helping her to her feet. Blake nodded and the two started racing away from the beast. They turn through halls, throwing their caution to the wind. The trees, swaying back and forth outside the windows followed the two as a watchful audience, enjoying their entertainment. They turned another corner, and were unpleasantly surprised as they found a brick wall, blocked their path. Blake scurried back to her feet and looked around, all possible escapes had been boarded up. Her heart pounded as the beast rounded the corner and beared down upon them. Ren quickly snapped out Stormflower, and started firing at the beast. The beast blocked most bullets with its machete and the rest didn't seem to bother him. Ren raced forward, deciding to at least go down fighting, and swung stormflower. The beast, grabbed Ren's wrist and tossed him back across the hallway like he was a doll. Blake used the moment to fire her pistol ribbon into the beast's mask, and pull herself closer, stabbing between it's eyes.

"Nice." Ren complemented, jogging up to Blake as she jumped from the flailing beast. IT staggered back a few more steps before falling limp. The two watched it, waiting for it to dissipate like any other grimm when their hearts dropped. Lightning arced over it's body once again, and it's muscles surged as the Beast sprang back to life as though it had never been hurt. It roared with such ferocity that their hair started to blow back slightly. Lightning crashed outside, and the beast started forward. Blake raised her twin blades to block the beasts strike, but was still thrown backward by its immense strength. Ren fired rounds at the beast's mask, each of which ricochet of harmlessly. With a sudden burst of effort, The beast rammed Ren into a wall, leaving a hole in the wall, and causing Ren to gasp for breath as he felt his ribs strain. Ren fell to his knees panting while Blake rushed in, slashing at the Beast's chest. Just as he blade made contact the monster evaporated in a swampy mist. Blake's heart stopped and her instincts kicked in as she turned only to be seized by the throat, by the monster. Blake clawed at his hands, panic in her eyes, feeling the same hopelessness her lover had described earlier. However, the beast was not done toying with them, and slammed Blake into the ground hard before evaporating once again. Blake gingerly rose to her feet with Ren's assistance.

"We need to go." Blake said, Ren nodding in approval as they started to walk back throughout the house.

"I hope the others are fine." Ren said, looking back at the encroaching darkness.

After being pulled under the bed, Allister was pulled down, by what he thought, 7 floors before being slammed on a large concrete bed. Allister summoned his light to his hands, and tried to look light couldn't reveal the edge of the cave and barely let Allister see more than 3ft in front of his own face. Allister swiftly managed to conclude that he was on some stone platform in an underground cave. The cave was so riddled with bones that every step Allister took was met with the sickening crunch and snap of the dead. Allister bit his tongue, deeply unsettled by trying to think calmly. He walked to the edge of the platform and held his light covered hand out. The lighted did not even begin to penetrate the hellish darkness below nor did a speckle of light shine in from the roof which he had been dragged through. Allister turned back towards the center of the platform when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Allister said, raising his hand to get a view of his company. He wished he never had. The human… no, the ghoul before him, though humanoid in shape, had sickly pale skin, black liquid running from its mouth, and empty eye sockets, and a deep moan of agony emanating from its throat. Allister responded in the most instinctive manner, punching the ghoul back into the darkness. As Allister swiveled his head, watchful for another of those most horrid beings, he heard a woman crying. Allister stepped forward, and saw one of the woman from the squad outside.

"H-h-h...help me." She cried desperately, she appeared unable to move. Allister, wanting to help, started to walk forward. She reached out her hand as tears streamed down her face. Just as Allister was about to take her hand, grotesque tentacles spilled forth from her mouth, and eyes, ripping her skull to shreds.

"Motherfucker!" Allister exclaimed, summoning his dragon lance, and holding it at the ready. His gaze was so affixed to the tentacles devouring the woman's body, that he was entirely oblivious to the bony hand, which wrapped itself around his ankle. Allister, yelled and plunged his lance straight through the ghouls head. Allister kicked the hand off his ankle as the sound of shuffling feet around him only grew larger. He funneled power into his lance, which shed bright light throughout the room, revealing the small army of ghouls which had surrounded him.

"Ghastly." Allister weakly joked before the ghouls surged, covering Allister in a mass of dark fluid and rotting flesh.

After being pulled through the painting, Darron found himself wandering through the cobweb choked attic of the house. At least, that was his best guess. Darron opened a nearby door into a storage closet. He stepped inside, and started to search the shelves for anything of use. As Darron stepped deeper and deeper into the closet he awoke the evil within. Darron shouted in surprise as a broom at the back of the closet sprung to life, launching itself at Darron with reckless abandon. Darron grabbed the broom out of thin air, but the force of the broom assault sent the two tumbling to the ground. Darron rolled around with the broom, trying to get an upper hand on the situation. Finally, Darron managed to restrain the broom in both hands before swiftly breaking it over his knee. Darron sighed as the broom fell limp. He tossed it's splintered remains back into the storage closet before sighing and turning down the corridor, where he saw something else new, but strange. A single flame, with no source, hovered ominously down the hall.

" **I guess you could say we almost got. Swept away."** A voice chimed in.

"I guess you could say we should focus on the new problem." Darron retorted. The voices grumbled and fell silent again. Darron cautiously to a few steps towards the fire, wondering how it would react.

"Careful." The female voice from earlier rang out. "The fire's hot. You might get burned." It giggled excitedly as it faded once again. Darron bore a scowl on his face, until an idea popped in his head. A quick search of the room provided Darron with a small, but solid block of would. Darron, smiling at his own cleverness, through the block of wood at the flame. Just as he expected, the block hit the flame. What he got next… was much more unfortunate. The flame exploded into a typhoon of rage, begging to fill the hallway, and racing towards Darron.

"Oops." Darron muttered

" **Ya damn right. Let's go."** The voices chided in union as Darron sprinted down the hall, the swath of flame never too far behind. Darron breathed heavily as the fire continued to slowly enclose upon him. He turned a corner and was renewed with hope at the small wooden door at the end of the hallway. Darron grit his teeth,and pushed himself as hard as possible, the flames licking at his heels. Darron, fortunately was able to slip into the room, and slam it shut before the fires could break through. On the other hand, the room was pitch black, and if Darron had learned anything, people in pitch black rooms in this house don't seem to do so well. Darron fiddled around, and finally found a lightswitch, regrettably. The light flickered on weakly, from a single bulb in the middle of the room. The room was full of creepy, worn marionettes and dolls. They sat on chests, some hung from the ceiling, but each one gave the same disturbing impression to be watching Darron. Darron felt a shiver race up his spine, and slowly started walking through the room, not wanting to be in this room any longer than possible. Each doll had sunken, black eyes yet they still seemed to follow Darron throughout the room. As Darron approached the other side of a room, a box popped open and started playing, slow, disturbed, lullaby music. Darron, and all the voices jumped, as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the box. Darron slowly lowered his pistol, mesmerized by the dark nature of this box. While the music alone was enough to creep people out, the dancer was instead replaced by a woman in rags with her arms chained. While a number of other figuring stabbed her in rhythm with the song. Darron inspected the box closely, and his eyes widened as the figure of the woman turned towards him.

"Are you one of the captives too?" it asked, it's voice as innocent as a child's.

"Captive's?" Darron asked, seeing a golden opportunity to gather information.

"The lady likes her toys. She's very jealous. Once she puts her eyes on your, she never lets you go." The figurine explained.

"Who is this lady?" Darron asked.

"No one has ever really met her, but she's a master of seducing people into this sick and twisted fantasy of hers." The figurine continued.

"The I guess I'll need to break the spell." Darron said, new resolve sparking in his mind.

"If only you could." The figurine said, despaired. "The lady has dark powers no one can match. She'll destroy you, and subdue you like all the others."

"Others? How many?" Darron tilted his head.

"100's… 1000's. It's been centuries since I became a toy, It's only the dull piercing of these blades which reminds me of this tortured existence daily." As the figurine finished it's statement, a cold wind blew through the room, and the box was slammed shut, and locked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know it's rude to play with others toys without asking." The disembodied female voice chided.

"I'm getting really sick of this!" Darron exclaimed, standing up.

"Awe, but the fun is just beginning." The voice called back, echoing as it receded into the house. Darron growled, and walked to the end of the room, kicking the door wide, and continuing his search with newfound anger.

Blake and Ren still evaded the pursuit of the beast which stalked them relentlessly. They silently crawled along the ornately dressed halls of the mansion, their hearts slamming against their rib cages the only sound they were privy to. Lightning streaked across the sky from the house's perpetual storm, illuminating the hallway. They kept their course until heavy footsteps once again slammed against the floor, raising dread within their souls. Ren and Blake ducked into a nearby room, looking frantically for a place to hide. THeir hearts beat faster as the steps grew closer.

"Where to hide, where to hide." Ren muttered, gazing the room. He was suddenly distracted as Blake touched his shoulder.

"In there." Blake whispered, pointing to a large open closet. Ren nodded and slipped inside closing the door. Ren searched quickly and found a small hole through which he could inspect the room. Ren nodded approvingly, as Blake used her feline agility to bound to the top of the bed's canopy and take a position cloaked by the shadows. Trusting of Blake, but untrusting of himself, Ren used his semblance, calming his breath to a silent draw. The only sounds still those ever beating footsteps of the beast who fills with fight. A thump, another thump, yet a third thump, and the sounds stopped all together. Ren held his breath in fearful anxiousness. A time which must have felt like hours. Ren had finally begun to drop his guard, when the creaking of the door handle, pushed him right back to his state of fight. The door opened loudly, with unbearable slowness. At last the beast took its first steps into the room. It's black muscled rippled with desire to kill, and the red that flooded through it's mask cast the room in the shade of blood. Ren bit his tongue in necessity as the Beast walked around the room, blindly searching for its prey. His nerves hit there peak as the beast stopped mere inches in front of Ren's hiding spot, staring directly at it. Both Ren and Blake knew, if they were caught, it would be the end of them. The beast stood there, staring. Staring into the darkness with all of it's malice. It reached forward and gently dragged its bone machete across the closet, leaving a thin line as the wood screamed in such a pitch as to drive men mad. Once the beast had finished this task it turned. It walked, and walked, and walked out of the room, closing the door with more eerie slowness. Then a thump, another thump, and a third and final thump as its heavy footsteps dissipated back into the house. Ren gave a sigh of relief, he and blake had made it. Ren watched Blake crawl down from the canopy without incident and she nodded towards him. As Ren reached for the door, the wood behind him splintered in anger as the beasts large hands came through it, grasping for Ren. Ren pushed through the closet door, barely escaping its grasp. Ren stumbled along the floor. Blake roused him to his feet and the two raced from the room.

Allister ran yet another ghoul through with his spear, yet the masses were relentless. Allister grimaced as one's claws nearly grazed by his face. Allister raised one foot, slamming it down. A burst of radiant energy shot out in all directions, burning through the already decayed enemies. Allister stopped, panting, as that seemed to be the finale.

"Ok, cool." Allister heaved, using his lance for support. Allister spent a moment motionless, praying nothing else would attack him in that time. Fortunately, nothing did. Allister stood up straight, stretched a little, and started walking, only to immediately run into a wall, or so he thought it was. Allister looked up and saw the hundreds of red eyes, each of a different shape and size. Allister looked back down at the wall, which opened into a circular mouth, ringed with thousands of razor teeth as it roared right in Allister's face.

"Guess not." Allister noted, rearing back to punch his newest enemy. Just before his fist made contact, a tentacle shot out from the darkness, slamming the side of Allister's head. Allister stumbled to the side, regained control of his balance, gripped his lance, and fired multiple shots of light at the beast. Allister scowled as all of his shots were deflected by more tentacles, which took it as an open invitation to attack Allister. He twirled his lance, infusing the blade with his holy power, slicing through tentacle after tentacle. With a shout, Allister slammed his lance into the ground, creating a shockwave causing the creature to retreat. Allister quickly made the sign of the cross on his body as the tattoo on his back shifted from its traditional cross to the sign of the holy dragon.

"Scales of the Dragon!" Allister exclaimed, encasing himself in his signature white armor. The armor shined brilliantly enough that illuminated the entire cavern and the beast with whom Allister was fighting. It was a large beast, with and almost cone shaped body. It's mouth dripping black liquid like the ghouls, and hundreds upon hundreds of tentacles protruded from parts of its body. Allister sized up his enemy, while charging up his own holy power. Allister stopped as his scroll vibrated again. The creature looked on perplexed as Allister actually to the time to check the message. It was a picture of Yang, lying on his bed in her witch costume reading _"Come put a spell on me~"_ Allister started that picture from a moment before putting his scroll away. Allister took a deep breath and looked at the beast.

"You Bastard!" Allister yelled, clearly vexed he was missing the person whom he'd much rather be doing, and charged the creature, who roared in absolute defiance.

Darron calmly walked through the halls of the attic.

"How the hell does an attic have halls?" He pondered.

" **The fuck if we know."** The voices responded, causing Darron to twitch angrily. He shook his head, finding it best not to antagonize the voices and focus on this 'lady' who he quests to find. Darron opened another door, and it was as empty as the last few. Darron sighed, growing more and more frustrated with this nuisance game of cat and mouse. Darron angrily drew his sword and slashing the support beams in each room he came upon, causing more than a few to cave in. He only stopped when the female voice rang back through the attic,

"What a meanie. Destroying someone else's property. Such a sore loser, but I guess if you really want to meet me, then you can come up." It said.

"Finally!" Darron exclaimed, hoping that his blade would soon taste the blood of sweet vengeance for the other victims of this house. Darron watched in awe, however, as the wood began to magically morph itself, creating a long winding staircase. At the top, was a single candle, lighting the way. Darron courageously started walking up the steps. Step by step he could feel himself grow more anxious, and his imagination wandered onto the multitude of forms that his enemy could take. Darron's thought's ceased as the felt something on the floor below him giveway. Darron jumped back down a few steps, as a large metal rack covered in spikes, swung down, nearly impaling Darron next to the skeleton which was already hanging off it in pieces.

"That's the last guy who had the gall to play with me. He should've known better to have been so arrogant." The female voice echoed, turning into a more sultry adult tone. Darron furrowed his brow, now curious above all things. He continued his damned ascent, careful to avoid any and all traps. Eventually, he reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the door. The room was spacious, covered in burgundy drapes and furniture. All over the room bones serves as candle holders for candles that bled red wax as they burned. At the far side of the room was who Darron was looking for. She was a tall woman 5' 11" by Darron's guess. She had a luxurious velvet colored hair, and her skin a was a sickly pale, yet had a certain fullness to it. Her eyes were a deep entrancing red and she wore a velvet dress that would seduce even the most devout priest. Darron looked at her sternly as he stepped closer to the center of the room.

"Good evening. You don't know how… pleasurable it is to finally meet you darling Darron." She essentially purred with her Hungarian accent, sitting back in her throne made of bones.

"How do you know my name?" Darron asked, intent on being all business.

"My my, how rude of me, not introducing myself. But if we are to enjoy eternity together darling Darron you're going to need to relax a little." She winked. "My name is Callidora." Darron watched her with immeasurable suspicion. "Please have a seat my darling." She offered.

"I'm fine." Darron responded sternly.

"I insist." Callidora chuckled, beckoning with one finger. Darron felt himself swept out from underneath as a burgundy chair knocked out his knees. Darron moved, but upon realizing that he wasn't restrained, relaxed.

"That's better darling." Callidora said, standing with almost a regal posture. She sauntered down from her throne and over to the small living room she has set up, and reclined on a couch as Darron's chair pulled him to the other side of the table she was next to. She reached forward and picked up an ornate china teapot and poured herself a cup. The liquid inside, rather than tea, was much thicker and had a much more red color. "Would you care for some my dear." she offered.

"No thank you." Darron gulped, watching her drink. Callidora slowly licked her lips clean.

"Suit yourself." She chuckled.

"So how did you know my name?" Darron asked, trying to get his plan back on track.

"Oh I've been watching you for some time my love. You're the first man who I've ever allowed to see me, and I must say that I've made an amazing choice." She explained.

"What do you want from me?" Darron asked, shifting uncomfortably. Callidora smiled slyly and slid to her feet. She gently walked over and sat herself down in Darron's lap. She leaned back, as she dragged a nail across his cheek.

"I want you to be mine darling. We could be perfect together." She admitted. Darron starred in her eyes, ignoring any of her other attempts to seduce him.

"And what makes you believe that?" Darron asked skeptically.

"Because you can hear them too can't you. The voices. Asking for deliverance. Their wanting." Callidora said, her eyes flashing with a hint of melancholy.

" **I sure as hell hope that bitch isn't talking about us."** The voices in Darron's head complained.

"Not really." Darron answered, ignoring his own voices completely. Callidora chuckled.

"Don't lie Darron. I've seen you arguing with them just tonight. They plague you the same as me." She said, leaning her head against Darron's chest.

"Yeah, but They're not quite the same as your's. These guys are really more of a nuisance now than anything." Darron countered.

"But you feel it always. Them pushing to the edge of madness?" Callidora asked hopefully.

"No. They just piss me off." Darron answered blutnly. Callidora looked visibly hurt.

"I see… there must be something I can do to… convince you of my cause." Callidora said, gently inching closer to her neck. Darron watched out of the corner of his eyes as her lips parted ever so slightly, revealing fangs which gleamed. Just as she tried to make her move, she was interrupted by the searing pain of a bullet flying through her jaw. Callidora threw herself off of Darron's lap and onto the floor cursing wildly as steam and blood poured from her wound. Darron stood up and kicked the chair away, keeping his gun trained on Callidora. She slowly raised herself to her feet and pulled her hand from her face. Darron grit his teeth as he watched her wounds heal with unprecedented speed.

"I had hoped you would be different, that you would understand." Callidora admitted, a sparkling tear rolling down her eye. She collapsed on the spot, weeping. Despite her past, Darron couldn't help but feel the slightest pity for the woman before him.

"I do understand, yet I can't. How long have you been alone?" Darron asked. Callidora tried to stifle her tears and looked up at Darron.

"Hundreds of years. I've longed for someone who can relieve me of this loneliness. I've become desperate to find someone who can help me escape the tortures of my own head." Callidora answered, falling into tears again. Darron sighed.

"Well… I do have one idea." Darron suggested. Callidora looked up at him happily.

"Yes?" She asked, eager. Darron smirked as he unsheathed his sword and held it out before him. Callidora stared at the obsidian blade for a moment before her face contorted into an evil rage. "Of course." She laughed wickedly. "You want to end my suffering by killing me, Your cruelty knows no bounds, so neither shalt mine." Callidora jumped to her feet and hissed, her eyes starting to glow, and her fangs in full force. Darron immediately stepped back into a defensive stance.

" **That's not what you planned to do was it?"** The voices asked.

"It was not." Darron answered, keeping his eye on the angry woman before him. "But it might be now."

The beast lumbered through the halls of the mansion, its blade shining, almost begging to be bathed in blood. The trees, through the windows, watched the beast like great silent sentinels. The beast shifted to turn another corner when a thick metal pole came piercing it's head. The beast fell back, dropping its blade, as Blake and Ren high fived one another. Their victory was once again cut short. The beast arced with lightning. Reached up, and pulled the pole from its head. Blake and Ren made no business about getting the hell out of that situation. They scampered down the hall, taking advantage of the small reprieve they had earned from injuring the beast. Ren kicked open a door which lead into the mansion's kitchen.

"There must be something of use in here." Ren stated, his own fear starting to show in his voice.

"I doubt we'll find anything that can save us from that monster." Blake declared fearfully, frantically helping Ren search. The two ravaged the kitchen and left no possibility unturned.

"What do we do?" Ren asked, now seriously worried since they had found nothing of any real value.

"I guess we barricade the door." Blake suggested. The room immediately began to fill with the sound of metal banging on metal, and the screeching of large appliances being pushed around. Ren and Blake had managed to stack everything they could think of to stop the beast from entering the room. They had used all the tables, the stove, the rusted out frigid, they used to the shelves to form a makeshift bar lock which they placed across the door. Once they had completed their labor they stood back wondering how it would hold. They didn't have to wait long when the beating of the Beast on the door started sounding in the room. Ren and Blake retreated towards the back of the room and held each other. There were no other doors leading from the room. That barricade was their only hope, and they knew it.

Allister stepped on another tentacle, severing it, and watching it turn to dust.

"Voice of the dragon." Allister said as a beam of radiance erupted from his mouth. Allister managed to thoroughly connect with the creature, and it roared in pained agony. It used its tentacles to crawl around the walls and ceiling of the cavern while constantly trying to keep Allister on the defensive. Allister managed to fire off two more beam of his dragon's voice, before her doubled over in pain. A tentacle had clipped by his side, and shattered his armor in the spot, letting blood run down his side and leg. Allister staggered slightly but healed the wound promptly.

"Ok buddy. Game over." Allister declared, for the third time tonight. His lance shone brilliantly as he filled it with holy energy. Allister held the lance up more like a javelin and took aim. The creature stopped and tried assaulting Allister with as many tentacles as it could muster.

"Poor choice." Allister commented, throwing his lance. The sonic boom rocked the cave as the lance ran right through the beast, leaving a massive hole right in its midsection. The creature ignored its agony and charged at Allister, catching him totally off guard. Allister braced himself as he slammed himself inside the creature's jaws. The two had an intense contest of strength, yet Allister could feel his armor being pierced and his bone start to give under the massive pressure. Allister knew he only had one chance to make this work. He funneled the remaining of his aura, and his holy powers into his left hand. "Wrath of Heaven!" Allister exclaimed releasing a huge explosion of radiant energy inside the monster. It barely had time to think before it was incinerated by the blinding light. Allister stepped back a few steps, his armor crumbling off him, before sitting down.

"Now how to get out of here?" He questioned looking up into the infinite blackness.

Darron could barely keep up with Callidora, she was out pacing him at every turn. The deep gashes on his chest and arms were evidence enough of that. Now she stood threateningly on her throne while Darron leaned on his sword for support.

" **Guess it's time to call in the calvary."** One of the voices admitted.

"Yeah." Darron answered, earning a sneer from Callidora.

"Nothing you can do will save you. You have scorned me and my vengeance shall be taken in blood." She declared, disappearing from Darron's view once again. Before Darron could even look around for her, he fell to one knee and coughed blood as she struck a powerful blow to his stomach. She grabbed his hair and yanked it back. Darron could feel her breath on his neck, and she gently licked the skin.

"Any last word before I destroy you and make you into one of my worthless toys?" Callidora asked. Barely containing her want to feast.

"Yeah. Converge 30." Darron simply answered.

"So be it." Callidora said, biting down as hard as she could on his neck. She suddenly rescinded in pain, holding her hand over her mouth. She felt with her tongue and found much to her displeasure, on of her fangs had been broken. She turned towards Darron, Furious. Her emotion was quickly replaced with curiosity, as Darron rose from the ground. The black markings had covered his entire body and he now exuded a presences so threatening, even she felt rocked to her core.

"I will not allow you to kill me." Darron said, his voice once again absorbing that deep almost demonic tone. Callidora laughed.

"Now this is a challenge. You'll be the only potential lover whom is actually worthy of my subjugation." Darron rolled his eyes and picked up his sword. Callidora disappeared, trying to land another shot at Darron, but her eyes widened in panicked when she reappeared. She had completely missed him. A million questions raced through her mind, but the most important one was quickly answered as she felt Darron's sword run her through. She grabbed the blade angrily, but Darron would not stop. He grasped her head in his hands and swiftly snapped her neck before ripping his blade out from inside her. Darron looked visibly frustrated as Callidora simply healed and rose.

"Excellent my unrequited love." She complimented, racing at Darron again. Darron lashed out with his blade, but she was quicker. She slipped behind his slice and left a gash in his side. She laughed even more as she watched Darron's semblance quickly start to suture the wound shut. She turned and jumped, wrapping her legs around Darron's torso. She made quick aim for his eye. Darron responded in kind, by unleashing spikes in all directions from his semblance. Callidora was carried back by a number of the black spikes which had pierced her body. Callidora tried to rise, but was stopped as Darron's blade amputated one of her legs. Callidora screamed out as her body desperately tried to regain the lost limb. Darron kneeled before her and she spit at him, her anger equally mixed with her sorrow.

"Kill me. End this pathetic existence of evil and sadism to which I have been so enthralled. Send me to the hell where I belong!" She screamed, Darron just shook his head.

"I told you. I have an idea." He said.

" **God Damn! You're gonna use one of mistresses rituals. You are one crazy motherfucker you know that?"** The voices cheered. Darron ignored them and held up a pitch black fist. He began reciting some chant, and the words formed around his fist, glowing deep red. Once Darron finished, he plunged his fist right into Callidora heart. Callidora, strangely, looked at peace as her crimson aura was pulled towards and into Darron's fist. As the ritual concluded the storm clouds cleared up, revealing the beautiful night sky. The mansion as well started to dissapate.

Blake and Ren, however, were still being haunted by the beast. The door would not hold any longer and they sat, holding each other, afraid of what came next. The final slam came and the door burst open. Much to their surprise however, Allister was the one standing on the other side of the door. The other two hunted signed with the greatest relief as the rest of the mansion disappeared around them. The three stood in the empty lot as Darron approached them.

"So that was a thing." Allister said, looking at the rest of team BRAD. Darron sighed.

"Let's go." Darron commanded, picking up Blake in a hug and walking towards the atlesian airship which had brought them here. Allister and Ren looked at one another, shrugged and quickly followed.

Back at Beacon Academy. Yang had fallen asleep on her bed, wholly unsatisfied that she wouldn't be able to spend Halloween with Allister. Allister creaked open the door just enough, and slid in. He tip toed across the room and slowly slid into bed next to her. He gently cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Yang soon woke up and returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I missed you." she said, staring into his eyes.

"I missed you too, and all this." Allister answered, unable to refrain from mentioning her scandalous outfit.

"Then why don't I just charm you." Yang winked. The two began kissing again, with more passion. Just as things looked as though they were heating up, Allister began coughing uncontrollably.

"Al? Allister!" Yang exclaimed, helping Allister to sit down, propped up against the bed. She felt his forehead, no fever,. She felt his pulse, unchanged. Yang couldn't find the slightest thing wrong when a black creature burst from Allister's chest straight at her.

Darron woke up in cold sweat and looked around the dark room. He looked next to him and smiled at the sleeping cat faunus.

"It was all a dream. The house, the mission, Callidora, Allister's death. Creepy as hell though." Darron thought out loud chuckling a bit. His thought was soon interrupted.

" **I wouldn't call it a dream yet Darling"** Callidora voice rang through his head. Darron screamed.

 **(The end?)**


	49. Chapter 48

**posted it without comments sorry for the false alarm hehe. Anyway Volume 5 is baller and i've been so inspired lately that the words just flow. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the last one. The next one could be sooner than you think.**

The next morning was as awkward as one possibly could be. Weiss and Zade woke to incredulous stares from all of their friends.

"So we're married, what of it?" Weiss asked, visibly annoyed by everyone's nosiness.

"That fact that you guys are still in school. Let's start there." Yang explained. Weiss huffed.

"This coming from the girl whose body makeup now legally reads 12% Allisters sperm." Weiss retorted, making Yang blush, Allister beam with misplaced pride, and causing most of the group, including Zade to laugh. Weiss turned towards her husband and smacked his head.

"The hell did I do?" Zade asked. Rolling over to look at Weiss.

"You're pretending to be asleep and leaving me to deal with the peanut gallery over here." Weiss complained.

"Awe look. Weiss is nagging Zade already. What a happy couple." Ruby pointed out, causing everyone to stare at the small girl.

"When did you get so sassy?" Darron asked.

"Hanging out with Titan." Ruby replied innocently. Max gently put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen up. Max just shook his head, more disappointed with Titan than Ruby.

"We should do something to celebrate though. It's a shame we missed what I'm sure was… a beautiful ceremony." Pyrrha suggested, smiling.

"More like the closest thing to a shotgun wedding without her being pregnant." Nora interjected. Pyrrha facepalmed.

"Ignore them. As long as you're happy." Blake said, still holding Darron's hand.

"Thank you Blake." Weiss said, before shooting Zade another dirty look. Their antics came to a screeching halt as a knock came on the door. Ruby used her semblance to speed over to the door, Opening it to reveal professor Ozpin.

"Hello." He greeted politely.

"There's no rest for the wicked. Looks like you guys are getting sent out again." Ruby yelled into the dorm. Team ENDD groaned loudly, and Ozpin smiled.

"I'm sorry but they aren't so lucky today. Instead, I'm actually here for you team RWBY." Ozpin said, looking down at Ruby. Ruby looked back up at the headmaster puzzled.

"Oh." Was all she could muster. "Guys get ready!" She yelled out. Ozpin laughed.

"I'll see you after your classes then." He said, giving everyone one last smile and walking down the hall. Ruby closed the door behind them and turned to her friends.

"That was a thing." Yang said.

"I wonder why he wants to see us?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm just glad I don't have to do anything." Zade said, burying his face in Weiss's lap. Weiss slapped his head until he moved it. Weiss quickly got out of bed before Zade could get any more embarrassing ideas. The group chuckled as she stormed into her dorm's bathroom to get dressed. Teams ENDD and JNPR glanced at one another.

"I think we should let them get ready for their mission." Jaune suggested, as everyone started to file out of the room. Darron and Allister each grabbed Zade and forcefully removed him from the room. As Allister shut the door behind him the 4 girls from team RWBY laughed.

"What are we going to do with those guys?" Yang asked jokingly.

"Castrate them all, that's what." Weiss answered, emerging fully dressed.

"Oh chillax Weiss. We finally get to go on another adventure!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It is a nice change of pace." Blake commented, and Weiss sighed.

"Oh very well. I guess it'll be good to get away from the guys for a while." She agreed.

"Well we've still got one thing left." Blake noted. Ruby turned to look at her. "Classes." Blake explained, causing the rest of her team to groan loudly.

After leaving team RWBY's room team ENDD lazily meandered back to their, Zade still held firmly over Allister's shoulder.

"You can put me down now." Zade said, partially resigned to his fate.

"No can do buckaroo." Allister joked, the rest of his team sighing defeated. Darron opened the door and Allister finally dropped Zade down, letting him land hard on the floor.

"Ow." Zade sarcastically mentioned.

"Welcome." Allister shot back. Darron rubbed the bridge of his nose and allowed himself to fall backwards on his bed.

"So they're finally gonna get their own mission?" Max asked out loud.

"I know. I mean good for them. They want to be huntresses themselves." Zade noted.

"We do tend to steal the spotlight. Or, in Allister's case, be the spot light." Darron joked, gently twirling one of his pistols above his face.

"Ha ha. Mr. I need to redeem my darkened soul by killing the enemy of my childhood My soul can only be complete with the gentle touch of my fated lover." Allister called back in a dramatic, almost shakespearean fashion.

"Someone's touchy. Did Yang stop touching them." Max snidely commented, forcing Darron and Zade to snicker. Allister just rolled his eyes.

"But seriously though. I wonder what their mission is?" Zade asked.

"Knowing Ozpin… it's either something totally unnecessary, or two of them will come home in body bags. A real 50/50 with that guy." Darron answered.

"I mean we should have some faith though. They can handle it." Zade said.

"Yeah." Max agreed. "They've stuck with us through are crap and none of them are dead yet. I see no reason why we shouldn't trust them."

"You know it's all about Ozpin right. The girls were never the question." Allister interjected.

"Yeah I know. Though, they are fairly accomplished fighters. We should trust them to take care of anything Ozpin throws their way." Max argued.

"We should. Let's be supportive. We all know they'd be there to help our sorry asses." Darron declared, in a tone which made clear that this was just as effectively and order as a suggestion among friends.

"Sir." the other 3 replied in unison. Darron nodded.

"Alright team ENDD. We've got our toughest mission yet today… classes." Darron said, standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder, adjusting it so it didn't lay on his wing.

"Fuck me!" The rest of his team complained.

"C'mon you sorry bitches let's go." Darron ordered, poking Zade with his foot as he walked out the door headed to their first class.

That afternoon, all three teams were trying to focus themselves on the small green blur in the middle of the auditorium. About 12 minutes ago the last of them had given up listening to what he was saying, finding trying to do the two things at once was for God and God alone. After a few more minutes of intense focus the bell finally rang. Professor Oobleck came to halt in the middle of the room, leaving behind skid marks… again.

"Remember students. Everything today will be on next week's exam. If you need to refresh your memory you can use your _Remnant: a comprehensive history_ Textbooks, pages 687-1045 Have a good day." Oobleck announced, casually walking, at 70 miles per hour, into his office. All of the students sat there, with a look of either awe, disgust, or just confusion, at how the professor continued to cover so many pages in just over an hour. Eventually, the student began to break from their stupor and dejectedly meander out of the room. Team RWBY emerged shaking their head, with team ENDD right behind.

"That's it. I guess you girl's are off to go and do whatever it is that Ozpin needs you to do." Darron said, the girls nodding back to him.

"You'll all be fantastic." Max complemented, smiling at Ruby, who couldn't help but blush a little.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Ruby answered a little timidly.

"That's right girlfriend!" Titan exclaimed as she projected herself from Titan, who was casually hanging off Max's belt. Ruby and Titan high fived while the others watched on.

"Well, we'd better get going." Weiss said, turning and walking away. Zade looked on sadly, as both Blake and Yang kissed Darron and Allister respectively.

"Awe nothing for me Weissy wife!" Zade called out, causing Weiss to collapse to her knees in shame.

"How the fuck did he become like this. We've been married a day." Weiss muttered to herself. Weiss only looked up when someone tapped her shoulder. When she did, Zade took the opportunity to kiss Weiss. Zade pulled back, smiled and sauntered towards team ENDD. Weiss pulled herself off the floor.

"Love you too." She called back, walking towards Ozpin's office, her snickering team right behind her. Team ENDD looked at Zade

"So you've taken to married life I see." Darron observed.

"Hey, Who says I can't have a little fun. I'm still the same guy." Zade protested.

"Ok whippy." Max commented, causing Zade to stare at him evilly. The awkward staring lasted for a moment, until Allister draped his arms of both of them.

"Just let it go guys. Why don't we just enjoy this little vaca while it lasts." He said, grinning wildly. Zade rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Zade admitted. The four walking into the campus to find something to occupy themselves.

Team RWBY stood in the elevator, slowly heading to Ozpin's watchtower. While the rest of her team stood still, Ruby couldn't help herself from fidgeting with excitement.

"Geez sis. Your vibrating so much you could fall through the floor." Yang said, smiling at her younger sister.

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm so excited! What could it be, killing grimm, saving townsfolk, bringing down another international criminal organization, Anything!" Ruby practically squealed.

"I understand your excitement. I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with the white fang again." Blake voiced, earning her some sympathetic stares.

"I wouldn't worry about that partner. Your man seemed to scare them off pretty good last time." Yang reassured her partner with a wink.

"Yeah, besides, what are the odds they would be so daring after losing such an important leader." Weiss added. Blake nodded.

"You guys are right. I'm sure nothing bad will come of this adventure."

"Alright! Hands in team." Ruby practically ordered, holding her hand out before her. The rest of team RWBY rolled their eyes at Ruby's well maintained childhood innocence and put their hands in.

"On 3… 1,2,3. Team RWBY." They all yelled slightly disjointedly.

"Guys… it's on 3 not after 3. Disappointments all of you. Again." Ruby demanded, as her team chuckled nervously.

"Sorry sis. No time." Yang said, pointing just behind the leader. Ruby spun around just as the elevator door opened to reveal Ozpin and Ironwood, surprise surprise, fighting. The team slowly walked into the room as Ozpin noticed them, silencing his conversation with Ironwood.

"Good afternoon team. How were your classes?" Ozpin asked, politely while gesturing for the student to take a seat. As the four of them sat Weiss and Blake clearly seemed to get something the two sisters didn't.

"Are we running another errand for Ironwood?" Weiss asked.

"Shouldn't you have your own people competent enough for this instead of using us as errand girls." Blake added. Ironwood looked visibly vexed, but a quick glance from Ozpin calmed him down.

"I would agree that he does have competent men. However, it would be unwise to facilitate the necessary political logistics for them to do this job, thus we are delegating it to you. One of our best freshmen teams." Ozpin explained. Team RWBY nodded, understanding that this really was something important.

"6 months ago a small squad of 6 student, of various experience levels, went AWOL from Atlas academy for reason which we have yet to uncover. We had no trace of them, but new information has made it appear that they made a sudden resurgence in Atlas, but have made movements towards Vale in an attempt to get to menagerie." Ironwood detailed. Blake tightened up slightly at the mention of her home country, but calmed down as Yang gently laid a hand over hers.

"What was this new information?" Weiss asked.

"This… is the tricky part." Ozpin said, and team RWBY suddenly looked nervous.

"What?" Ruby asked, knowing they would need to hear this anyway.

"These 6 were brought to light by Zade and were recruited by him to assist in the rescue of you ." Ozpin addressed Weiss, who shook her head. "That's why we couldn't have team ENDD. They have too great a sense of loyalty, especially Zade, for what they did for him."

"Well I owe them a lot to so what makes you think I'll help." Weiss declared.

"Because You don't owe them quite as much, and we've already had them exonerated for their crimes committed while in Zade's service. Atlas only wants them for going AWOL. Worst case scenario they spend 18 months in a minimum security Atlesian prison. I don't believe team ENDD would help in that capacity." Ironwood explained.

"That's not true. They so too would help bring people to justice." Ruby stated.

"Yes, normally, but I do not have confidence that they have enough confidence in Atlas to provide them with this service." Ozpin corrected. The girls nodded, fully understanding what they were told.

"Alright. Team RWBY is totally up for the job." Ruby declared. Ozpin and Ironwood smiled sincerely.

"Take the next ship into Vale and see if you can pick up their trail, we expect them to have already passed through the capital so make haste." Ozpin instructed. Team RWBY nodded and walked to Ozpin's elevator. As the door closed Ozpin sighed and sat back in his chair.

"You think they've got the heart for this. There's a more than likely chance they'll have to actually take a life. Atlesian students aren't well known for their cooperative attitude." Ironwood warned.

"I'm well aware of you students reputations, however, I believe team RWBY will be more than capable, both mentally and physically. At least with them I don't believe them to be merciless to their enemies. They are the best chance we have of bringing them in alive." Ozpin said, folding his hands on his desk and sighing.

"I agree, I just hope that the deserters have the same level of honor." Ironwood expressed, sitting down.

Team RWBY sat on the airship as it transported them into the heart of the city, planning their mission.

"So where should we look first?" Ruby asked, seeing if one her teammates had thought of anything interesting.

"Well the first thing would be to ensure that they didn't use Vale's port. Sun has a weird penchant for being a stowaway and He said he would be spending the day down by the docks. I'll see if he's managed to pick up anything by accident." Blake suggested.

"Great idea." Ruby nodded, Blake smiled back.

"I'll stick to the… less reputable part of town. I've got some contacts down there and If they are on the run from formal governments it would be a perfect place for them to go undetected." Yang added.

"Weiss. Why don't you go with her. I know Yang is awesome, but I'd rather us not go out alone. It's too risky, especially when we are hunting other trained huntsmen and huntresses." Ruby instructed.

"That would be wise, but what about you?" Weiss asked in response.

"I'm going to meet up with a dear friend." Ruby answered.

"Sneaking off for a date with Max?" Yang asked, suggestively.

"NO!" Ruby yelled. "IwishIhadthoughtofthatbutno." She spread through to herself, hoping no one else could've caught her ramblings. Yang laughed.

"Whatever." Ruby grumbled, as the rest of her team smiled at her. The team filled the rest of their flight with friendly chitchat and parted ways, each determined to make their most recent mission a resounding success.

Ruby walked through the streets of Vale, looking for her dear friends. She walked through the streets, past the dust till dawn shop, and managed to peel herself away from the weapon shops new wares, but couldn't find her contact. Ruby was starting to get a little frustrated when a flash of orange hair, caught the corner of her eye. Ruby used her semblance and dashed after the color, tackling it.

"Hey get off!" A male voice shouted. Ruby dashed to her feet super quickly.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Ruby exclaimed, helping the man to his feet.

"What was that for?" He asked, honestly more confused than hurt.

"I thought you were an old friends. Hehe." Ruby chuckled nervously. The man smiled and laughed.

"Just be more careful ok." He said, walking away.

"Will do!" Ruby called after him.

"Will do what?" A puzzled voice came from behind her. Ruby turned around and freaked out on a more appropriate target.

"Penny!" Ruby cheered, seeing the android girl before her. The two girls hugged tightly, smiling at each other.

"How are you?" Ruby asked.

"Just stupendous. Yourself?" Penny answered.

"I'm good. How's your training for the Vytal tournament going?"

"It's most superior. I feel I will put up quite the fight." Penny said.

"I believe it." Ruby laughed.

"Why are you here in Vale?" Penny asked, politely.

"Well. Actually, I'm here doing something for General Ironwood." Ruby explained.

"Oh, then it must be very important." Penny said.

"Yeah it is. I was wondering if you had any knowledge that could help." Ruby agreed.

"I'd love to help." Penny nodded. Ruby smiled.

"What do you know about the Atlas student who went AWOL?" Ruby asked. Penny furrowed her brow, trying to think about who Ruby was talking.

"Oh, yes. General Ironwood told all Atlas student in Vale for the festival to be on the lookout and report any of the following students." Penny answered.

"That's great!" Ruby cheered. "What information do you have about them?"

"Not much. Just names. And descriptions." Penny explained.

"Anything will help." Ruby encouraged.

"The names are Oscar no last name, Liara Wildwater, Valerie Wickworth, Damien Blak, Ester Conrad, and Ashley Xiphonistane." Penny explained, sending Ruby a list of the 6 students descriptions.

"Thank you so much Penny!" Ruby thanked, giving Penny another hug.

"I'm glad to help." Penny smiled. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course Penny, anything." Ruby nodded.

"I know you attend the same school, but have you had any interactions with this group that General Ironwood refers to as team ENDD?" Penny asked.

"Uhh." Ruby stalled, eventually deciding that she couldn't lie to her friend.

"Yeah, I know them." Contrary to what Ruby expected, Penny smiled even wider.

"That's wonderful. Ironwood always speaks of them, and the information I could unveil from the Atlas servers wasn't very comprehensive." Penny explained."What are they like?"

"Well… they are more human than you would expect. They are talented fighters, and they are honestly pretty great friends." Ruby explained.

"That's wonderful. I sincerely hope that I get a chance to bring my new team against them during the vytal festival." Penny nodded.

"A new team?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yes. They are also rather talented. I feel you will be most surprised to see how far we will go in this year's tournament." Penny said.

"I look forward to seeing it." Ruby smiled. The two of them stood their for a moment before Ruby continued.

"Now that all that business is done. I have a few hours until I need to regroup with the rest. So. Wanna hang out?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely." Penny nodded, and the two continued walking down the Vale street, killing time.


	50. Chapter 49

**Holy crap! How did we manage to make it to 50 chapters? It's all thanks to you loyal readers, and especially loyal reviewers, that this story presses on and will continue to press on. I hope you sincerely enjoy this chapter, and you can expect another one in the near future. Yeah number 50! Hell Yeah!**

Weiss looked around disgusted and completely unable to keep her high class upbringing at bay as Yang lead her deeper into the seedy area of Vale. Weiss kept close to her partner as she turned into a small alley.

"What are we doing here?" Weiss asked, her voice slightly uncomfortable.

"We're here to meet a good friend, and coerce some information from him." Yang explained.

"Are we gonna start torturing people now?" Weiss asked. Yang shook her head.

"Nothing more than a little physical persuasion." Yang suggested.

"Oh dear." Weiss sighed, checking her belt and ensuring she had brought a lot of dust, and that Myrtenaster was stocked to the brim with dust. She shook her head as Yang started pushing in the door.

"What's up boys." Yang called out into the club as she stepped through the large doors. Yang barely flinched and Weiss looked concerned as the employee's of the club immediately put their guns in Yang's face.

"Nice friends, huh Yang." Weiss quietly scolded her friend, her hand gently wrapped around Myrtenaster's hilt.

"Nah these guys are cool aren't you guys. Yes you are yes you are." Yang teased, causing the employee's to give her angry stares and click off their weapons safeties. Across the room Melanie and Miltia sat at the bar, rolling their eyes that the giant blonde bimbo had rolled back in.

"Junior! Titzilla is here!" Melanie shouted out. Turn back to smile smugly at a glaring Yang.

'Oh fuck!" A shout and and a crash rang down from the top floor of Junior's club. A moment later Junior came running down the stairs, almost in a state of panic. "Put the damn guns down!" He yelled. His employee's eventually and reluctantly lowered their weapons and scattered around the room, still keeping their eyes on the two new visitors.

"We are going to die here." Weiss muttered to herself, head hung in shame and disappointment.

"Cheer up Weiss. Let's get a drink." Yang suggested, patting her on the back, and leading her over to the bar. The two of them sat at the bar, next to Melanie and and Melanie gave each other hostile stares. Yang banged on the bar.

"Some strawberry sunrises over here." Yang called out to Junior, doing everything he could do to possibly ignore her while not inciting her wrath.

"What White out?" Yang questioned Melanie, the two still staring at each other. Melanie rolled her eyes and started walking away with her sister.

"Whatever." She threw back, walking away. Yang sighed and turned back to the bar.

"Hey! Drinks!" Yang yelled, scaring Junior into action.

"My you really run things around here." Weiss noted.

"We've grown close in the past few years." Yang explained.

"Whatever you need Yang." Weiss chuckled, sipping from her strawberry sunrise. Yang quickly downed hers and placed it down before Junior.

"How can I help Blondie? I don't need a pain in the ass, between you and Darron busting in here I finally got the stage fixed for reopening." Junior asked, more defeated than anything.

"Just looking for some more people." Yang said.

"Dammit woman I don't know where Roman or his shit is!" Junior yelled, facepalming.

"Excuse me, but that's not who we are looking for, We are wondering if you gave any help to some students who looked like they came from Atlas." Weiss spoke up. Junior turned towards her and sighed.

"I think so. Some military looking bastards showed up a few days ago, sat quietly in the corner, and bolted the next day." Junior explained.

"I thought you were closed?" Weiss pressed.

"They had money." Junior explained.

"He's a simple man." Yang added.

"Did they say where they were going?" Weiss asked, sending Yang a quick angry glance.

"They didn't say. They didn't say much of anything except to one another." Junior said.

"Did you over hear anything?" Weiss continued.

"Just that they were heading north. Formula is the city the mentioned. I think it's a city at least."

"Thank you. That is actually useful." Weiss said, pulling out her scroll, and marking the town on her map.

"Come on Yang we're done here." Weiss stated, standing up. Yang eyed Junior and followed her teammate. As Weiss walked up to the club doors she pushed on them but the refused to budge.

"Stupid door." Weiss insulted, pushing harder. She stopped when Yang tapped her shoulder and pointed to the small sign labeled pull on the door.

"Hilarious ice queen." Yang joked, reaching for the door.

"Kidding me." Weiss scoffed, stepping back embarrassed. Yang grabbed the door and tried to pull it. It still refused to budge.

"Uh oh." Yang said, staring at the door. Weiss looked behind her, and saw all of the employee's staring intently at the girls.

"Yang." Weiss said, causing Yang to turn around.

"Hey fellas." Yang commented. "Whatcha doing?"

"Earning our money and getting revenge." Junior explained, waking up the stairs. The other employee's started to gather around.

"Told you he's a simple man." Yang explained.

"Oh let's deal with this problem." Weiss said, drawing myrtenaster. Yang unveiled Ember Celica and took a stance.

"Let's dance." Yang said, as DJ Bearington started the club music. The first thug rushed at yang with a red sword.

"C'mon blondie." He growled, swiping at Yang. She smiled and casually dodged each of his swings.

"Careful what you wish for." Yang warned, grabbing the man's wrist. Yang swiftly kicked out his legs, and fired a shot from Ember Celica to accelerate her elbow straight into his nose, breaking it. As the man rolled over, unconscious, Yang jumped over his body and onto the next soldier. He pulled his pistol out and pointed it straight at her face. Yang snatched his wrist and pushed it downwards, forcing his bullets to pierce the floor. Yang spun around, elbowing the thug's ribs, and kicking out his knee. Yang stepped on his shoulders, and yanked up his arm. Yang placed one foot on his elbow and another on his head, Yang let herself fall back, placing pressure on the elbow. Yang rolled back and the thug cried out as his elbow snapped. Yang quickly popped back up, narrowly avoiding another thug. Yang stepped in, kicking his leg, almost forcing him to do a split. She wrapped her arm around the thug's arm, and used it to hoist him off as she punched his ribs repeatedly. Once she was satisfied that she had broken a few of his ribs, she lifted him over her head, and tossed him into one of the booths. Yang turned around and felt her head get jerked back to the side, as one of the employee's punched across her face. Yang growled, and snapped back with a heavy punch. The thug, luckily, side stepped her attack, and punched back. Yang felt her head snap back, and took the opportunity to kick out, smashing his testicles. The thug fell to his knees, totally immobilized. Yang finished him off with a vicious headbutt. Yang stood up, checking her forehead and nodding pleased. Yang turned at two more thugs who looked at her nervously. Yang beckoned them, holding up her fists. The two thugs nodded at one another and rushed at Yang. The both swung at Yang with their swords. She casually jumped over their weapons, split kicking the two apart and landing on her feet.

"Ole." she mocked, keeping one eye on each thug. One thug drew a gun, while the other rushed at yang again. Yang used ember celica to block the bullets from one side, and ducked under the other thugs slash. Yang spilled behind him and pressed up behind him. Yang slid her arms under his and used Ember Celica to fire off rounds at the other thug. The thug started running, dodging Yang's explosive rounds. The thug she was pressed against violently stamped on her foot. Yang seethed and stepped back as he followed it with a sharp elbow. The thug turned and delivered a sharp elbow straight across her temple. Yang momentarily lost her balance and fell on all fours. The Thug raised his sword to strike at Yang, but she angled Ember Celica up, grazing his face with a shotgun blast. The thug fell backwards, and Yang started rolling across the floor, as the other thug had regained some confidence and started firing at her. Yang rolled and took refuge under one of the tables, She looked out cautiously, getting a bead on where her attacker came from. Yang smirked devilishly. Yang reached down and firmly grabbed a hold of the table, lifting it into the air. The thug that was shooting at her stopped, and just stared in disbelief as Yang heaved the table across the room, crushing the thug and knocking him unconscious. Yang turned towards her last attacker, who pressed hard with his sword, limiting Yang's movement by keeping her in the booth. Yang stepped up on the chair and launched herself into the air. Yang grabbed firm hold of the enemies head and pulled him down, pushing his face with Ember Celica as the kicker. Yang pulled herself off the ground and looked across the bar, checking to see how Weiss faired.

Once the first Thug rushed at Yang, Weiss jumped down to the club floor, swinging Myrtenaster with a flourish. It only took a moment for the first employee took a shot at her. Weiss blocked his sword easily, stepping back as he pressed his attack. Weiss sidestepped his blade, and cut down on his wrist, forcing him to drop his weapon. Weiss slapped Myrtenaster against his face, and jabbed at his chest a few times. The thug staggered back and fell over. As she finished three thugs took the opportunity to surround her. Weiss spun Myrtenaster's barrel loading her fire dust into the blade. Weiss waved her hand over the top of her blade, lighting it like a lighter. Weiss stood there as the thugs encircled her, waiting for them to make the first move. Sure enough, they did. Weiss, with a flick of her wrist she created a large red glyph below her feet. Once the enemies stepped on it, Weiss ignited the glyph and it exploded. The glyph singed their skin and sent the enemies flying across the room.

"Too easy." Weiss said, spinning Myrtenaster to its ice slot, and pointing it at more thugs. Neither of them were stupid enough to approach the heiress but drew their guns instead. Weiss's eyes widened and she instinctively used a glyph to create a wall of ice, shielding her from the bullets. Weiss smiled, and created 6 smaller glyphs around her. She motioned forward with Myrtenaster and the glyphs shot through the air. The glyphs danced around and slammed into the thugs, piercing their skin and filling the space with ice. They shouted painfully before falling to the ground. Weiss dispelled her shield, staring smugly at the rest of her enemies. Weiss waited until another guy shook his head and approached her.

"They just never learn." She said, creating a glyph below her. With blinding speed she accelerated forward, using her rapier to leave a sizable slash across her enemies chest. The thug rolled across the ground. Weiss slid to a stop, just in front of other enemies stab. Weiss promptly slapped away his blade, and the two began in some rather vicious sword play. Weiss and her opponent kept batting away each other's blade, neither gaining any upper ground. Suddenly, Weiss grimaced as her foe's blade grazed her shoulder, slashing her snow pea outfit and leaving a small blood trail to run down her arm. Weiss sneered for a moment, spinning Myrtenaster to lightning. Electricity cackled up the blade as Weiss, stepped close and jammed it into the man's ribs. he convulsed as the lightning dust coursed through his system, before falling over. Weiss Slashed downward with Myrtenaster, sending a wave of lighting down the room, encouraging the thugs at the other end to jump out of the way. Weiss took a deep breath and multiple glyphs in the shapes of clocks appeared around the room, and disappeared. The thugs who had just taken cover looked confused. Weiss smirked and propelled herself forward, hitting the first acceleration glyphs as it's time dilation ended. Using her carefully calculated set up of momentum glyphs, Weiss bounced across the dance floor, slipping in behind an enemy's cover, giving them a slash or two, and moving on to the next enemy. Within a minute, every other enemy hidden on the dance floor was defeated. Weiss landed and looked over at Yang, nodding.

"That sums it up." Weiss said, Yang shook her head.

"There's still one left." Yang explained, pointing up at the dj stand. Dj Bearington stood atop it, bouncing his head to the music as he pulled an LMG from under his stand and braced it on the table.

"That's new." Yang commented as Bearington started firing. Yang and Weiss ran to opposite sides of the room, hiding in the booths.

"Yang! I have an idea!" Weiss called out to Yang across the way.

"Go for it!" Yang yelled back. Weiss took a deep breath and summoned a large black glyph before Bearington's LMG. Weiss grit her teeth to maintain the glyph as Bearington's bullet tried to pierce it.

"Go now!" Weiss commanded. Yang smiled and sprinted across the dance floor, keeping her eyes on her target. Once Weiss was sure Yang had cleared Bearington's line of sight, she removed her black glyph and created a series of glyphs running up the stage. Yang hit the wall hard, running vertically upwards. At the top, Yang kicked away Bearington's gun, and launched herself into the air. Yang came down and punched Bearinton's face so hard that it actually crushed a large part of his mask. Yang stood up on the Dj booth and did a little dance.

"Perfect teamwork." Yang said, Weiss and her giving each other thumbs up.

"Don't count us out yet bitches." Melanie sarcastically remarked, followed by Miltia and Junior. Yang and Weiss looked at each other.

"You want the wonder twins or the johnny no nuts?" Yang asked, earning her a scoff from so called wonder twins.

"I'll take the girls." Weiss answered, not dignifying Yang's insistent insult.

"Johnny no nuts for me." Yang smiled, jumping down from the stage and running at Junior. The Malachite twins walked towards the center of the dance floor where Weiss was standing, waiting for them. Weiss raised Myrtenaster and pointed it at the twins, spinning it to it's ice slot.

"Sister?" Melanie gestured towards her sister. Miltia nodded and sprinted forwards, claws sharpened and ready. Miltia lunged forward, slashing at Weiss. Weiss stepped back, blocking each of her strikes. As Mltia pressed her assault Weiss created a small glyph behind her. Weiss used her glyph to try and form an ice projectile, but her effots were stopped as Melanie used her heels to shatter the glyph. In that moment though, Weiss lost her focus and Miltia broke her block, landing a number of slashes across her chest. Weiss grunted as she felt her aura strain as she staggered back. Melanie found the chance to irresistible and ran in, kicking Weiss's head with her bladed heels. Weiss felt her feet lift off the ground, before she crashed down. Weiss rolled on the ground and rose to one knee, catching another kick from Melanie with her blade. Weiss through Melanie's heel to the ground and tapped it with her blade. Weiss activated her ice dust, restraining Melanie's foot, and holding it to the ground. Melanie lashed out with her other leg, but Weiss quickly skipped out of range. However, her victory was short lived as Miltia started up her assault again. Weiss narrowly dodged one of Miltia's claws and summoned a small glyph right under her feet. Weiss smirked as her glyph knocked Miltia off balance, and shifted her Myrtenaster back to lightning. Weiss repeatedly struck Miltia, sending electricity over her body. Weiss's counterattack was cut short as Melanie kicked her in the face. Melanie continued with two more strikes to Weiss's chest. Melanie reared back for another kick, when Weiss caught it in a small glyph. Weiss used the glyph and tossed Melanie into her sister. The two girls rolled across the floor and Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the sky. A large yellow glyph appeared above her head and coursed with electricity. Weiss pointed her rapier at her enemy and lightning streaked down from it. The Malachite twins managed to untangle themselves and roll out of the way as the large bolt of lightning struck the ground, blasting the floor apart. The twins stood up and ran at Weiss, avoiding each lightning bolt she threw at them. At the last second Weiss switched and threw up a shield glyph, defending herself from both of the girl's blades. Weiss spun Myrtenaster to its fire setting and spun around, unleashing a wave of fire, stopping the twins in their path. Weiss stepped back, examining her dust supply. Melanie and Miltia rose to their feet and glared at Weiss angrily. Weiss created a time dilation glyph below her, and it spun wildly. Weiss clenched her fist as Melanie and Miltia rushed at her again.

"Right into my trap." Weiss said, making the twins eyes go wide. Weiss poked out rapidly as the twins tried to stop. The twins stopped moving, and looked at each other. They were confused at the lack of injury they received when small dots of blood appeared and littered their bodies. Suddenly, both girls were struck by a massive force and were blasted backwards by the combined force of all of Weiss's strikes. They landed on the floor and just laid there, defeated. Weiss swung her blade around, cleaning the blood of the tip, and, confident she hadn't killed her enemies, sheathed it proudly.

Yang jumped down from the stage and landed on Junior's chest. The two rolled across the ground until Yang used him as yet another springboard, launching herself off him and back to her feet. Junior rolled over and pushed himself to his feet.

"You just can't help being greedy can you?" Yang asked tauntingly.

"Believe me, I'd enjoy getting revenge either way. The money is just the icing on the cake." Junior shot back, swinging his bat. Junior pulled back, and glared at Yang. Yang took the momentary pause in the action to reload the ammo belts in Ember Celica, knowing they would get good use today. Yang decided to take the offensive and ran forward at Junior. Yang opened up with a one two combo, which Junior easily blocked. Yang tried to follow up with a kick, but Junior grabbed hold of her ankle and kicked out her other leg. Yang fell on her ass, and Junior tred to bring his baseball bat down on her head. Yang raised her arms in an x, using Ember Celica to block Junior's bat. Yang threw up Junior's bat, kip upped to her feet, and jumped, landing a full uppercut to Junior's chin. Yang blasted a round from Ember Celica, lifting Junior off the ground. Junior flew back slightly and landed hard. Junior lashed out with his bat to cover his return to his feet. Yang bounced on the balls of her feet, finally warmed up. Junior stepped to Yang with a heavy overhead swing. Yang rolled her eyes, not impressed by his attack. Yang blocked it with her wrist, and punched his side. Junior grunted, feeling the bones in his chest strain against Yang's strength. As Yang pulled back to punch his ribs again, Junior slid his bat down her arm, and slammed it down on her calf. Yang fell forward, using her arms to prop herself up. Junior took the opportunity and kicked Yang hard in the side. She rolled across the ground and ended sitting up, where Junior hit her upside the face with his bat. Yang felt her head hit the ground and the taste of blood fill her mouth. Yang pushed herself to her feet and glared at Junior. Her glare suddenly widened as she realized his bat had transformed into its rocket launcher form. Yang watched as Junior fired his volley of rockets. Yang popped to her feet and fired off shotgun round, blasting the rockets out of the sky. In a daring move, that could have only vaguely been suggested at some point by Allister, Yang grabbed the one remaining missile and pulled hard, aiming it back towards Junior. Junior freaked out and desperately jumped over the missiles. Junior looked back in horror, seeing his bar blown up. His momentary horror was broken, as Yang punched across his face. Yang followed up and grabbed his head, kneeing his face. Yang used her shotgun to elbow Junior right in the ribs. Junior staggered back and switched his weapon back to a bat. As Yang turned around to continue punching, Junior smashed her face over and over with his bat. Yang spit blood onto the floor, and her eyes turned blood red.

"Oh fuck." Junior said, watching Yang catch his bat mid swing. Yang stepped in and punched Junior in the jaw, breaking his jaw. Junior flew across the dance floor and hit the ground, unconscious.

Yang and Weiss walked over to each other and high fived.

"Info and butt kicking. Solid day." Weiss said. Yang nodded in approval.

"Let's go meet the team." Yang suggested, draping an arm over Weiss's shoulder. The girls smiled as they broke the lock, and walked out of Junior's club, victorious and mostly unharmed.


	51. Chapter 50

**Yeah! On a roll people! Volume 5 is baller! I haven't even thought of stopping! thank you so much to Ginger, Ancient, and Fecreeper for your reviews and I hope to hear a lot from you guys in the future. Until then, enjoy the... what is it? 3rd chapter in a week. Heck yeah!**

Blake walked down Vale's street. She knew she'd find Sun trying to piss of someone at the docks, but if she was being totally truthful, she really like the smell of the ocean and of the fresh caught tuna. She smiled as she found herself in Vale's fish market. Blake went from stall to stall inspecting everything, far more than just the tuna. She was staring at one catch with a particularly strong lust when she felt someone approaching her from behind.

"I thought cats were supposed to hate the water?" Blake's instincts subsided at the familiar voice. Blake turned around to see Sun, and even more surprisingly Scarlett.

"Hey guys." Blake greeted with a small wave. The two boys waved back and walked up to her.

"Didn't think we'd run into you today." Scarlett admitted, Sun just chuckled.

"Can't say I was expecting to run into you today either Scarlett." Blake also admitted.

"I'm here to charter a small boat. Something came up and I need to get back to the family as soon as possible" Scarlett explained.

"A boat? Why not take an airship? They're probably a lot faster." Blake suggested.

"I would, but my parents, like myself, are pirates so taking a boat is less conspicuous and far more reliable, especially for me." Scarlett countered.

"I see. I hope whatever your parents are dealing with isn't too worrisome." Blake said.

"Me too." Scarlett replied.

"Hold on hold on for just a second." Sun butted in. "You weren't expecting to see Scarlett, but you were expecting to see me?" He finished looking around suspiciously. Scarlett shook his head in disapproval.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked through stifled chuckles, baffled by her friends antics.

"This is a set up. Where's Darron hiding? I know he using this as an excuse to beat me up again." Sun accused, still looking around. Blake gave Sun a sorry look.

"Sun, this isn't a trap, I'm actually here on an official mission." Blake answered.

"Oh, who are you helping team ENDD bring down now?" Sun asked.

"No team ENDD, this is just team RWBY." Blake responded.

"That's awesome. I can't remember the last time we had out own solo team mission. Huh scarlett." Sun smiled.

"It's been a long time." Scarlett agreed.

"What's the mission?" Sun asked, ever the curious party.

"Just tracking down some people. I don't think it's anything particularly difficult." Blake explained.

"Seems like bore. I like my missions with a little more action." Sun responded, doing a little shadow box. Blake smiled lightly.

"You assume they are going to come lightly. I don't think they will." Blake continued.

"Oh… right." Sun said, clearly forgetting that it was possible the targets put up a fight.

"If you're here, does that mean that they are in Vale?" Scarlett asked.

"We believe they passed through here and we are trying to find some leads on where they could be." Blake answered.

"Oh that sounds cool. Do you think they are trying to escape on a boat to another continent?" Sun supposed.

"Personally, no, but I think they've been by here or might have taken a small charter into this port. It's as Scarlett said, inconspicuous and reliable." Blake said.

"I do spend a lot of time around the docks, so if they were around here I'm sure I'd have seen them." Sun proudly stated.

"That why I'm here. I was looking for you for that exact reason." Blake told him.

"Huh, cool." Sun smiled, happy he could help.

"Well I'll leave you too it. I have a boat to find." Scarlett politely interrupted. The two faunus and the pirate exchanged goodbyes and Scarlett disappeared into the crowd of the docks.

"Can you tell me anything about the people who you're pursuing? A description would be the best." Sun asked, ready to help.

"Damn… how the hell did they not give us any informat-" Blake's sudden and frustrating explanation was cut short as her scroll buzzed. Blake whipped it out and opened it. A new message from Ruby flashed brightly on the screen. Blake quickly opened it and combed through the data she had received from Penny.

"Nevermind here." Blake said, handing her scroll over to Sun. Sun took the scroll and swiped through the date, inspecting it intently. Blake stood there patiently as she watched him wrack his brain for memories.

"Hey!" Sun suddenly exclaimed, sparking Blake's hopes,

"Yes?" She asked.

"I think I've seen this girl." Sun said, showing Blake a picture of a girl named Liara Willwater.

"You have. That's awesome!" Blake exclaimed. Sun nodded enthusiastically. "Where is she?" Blake pressed.

"I don't know. I saw her a few hours ago but didn't think too much about it. She did appear to be in a hurry." Sun shrugged, Blake sighed.

"We'll at least this means that they are still in Vale. That will make for an easier hunt." Blake said, trying to look on the bright side of the issue.

"That's true, doesn't mean we can't look around and see what we can see." Sun suggested.

"A good idea." Blake agreed, and the two started walking down the dock.

"87...88...89...90… C'mon 110 more to go! Look at Allister he's gets it!" Darron yelled down at a heavily sweating Jaune upon whom he was sitting. Jaune grit his teeth as he pushed his body to do push up after push up. The fact that Darron was forcing him to wear his armor the whole time didn't help. Jaune lifted his head and looked across the plane. Allister was smiling at him supportively. Jaune couldn't help but notice that he had already passed 250 pushups and had Pyrrha, Nora, and Coco, who just showed up for shits and giggles, riding his back.

"I believe in you Jaune, you can do it!" Pyrrha called out, hoping to help her boyfriend get through Darron's body crushing workout of pain and shame, as Allister called it.

"Yeah Jaune feel the burn!" Nora added, cheering for her friend. Nora glanced to her side to watch Ren mediating as far away from the noise as he felt he needed to be. Zade and Max sat on a bench against one of the school buildings watching the extravagance take hold. Everyone watched Jaune hopefully until pushup number 153, when his body just totally gave out. Jaune fell flat on his chest and Darron easily stepped off him. Jaune rolled over on his back and felt his wind get knocked out of when his sword and shield were promptly dropped on his chest.

"The heck man?" Jaune wheezed, exhausted. Darron looked down at him.

"Don't feel too bad. This exercise routine is meant to make Allister want to kill himself. I can't even finish it, the freak he is. But I wanted to push you to the edge, now we are gonna fight." Darron explained.

"Huh?" Jaune asked again, buying time.

"Realistic combat. You will get tired, we're gonna need to get you past that. Now get up." Darron instructed. Jaune pushed himself to his feet, slowly, raising his weapons. The two raised their weapons, ready to fight, when footsteps from behind them caught their attention. Darron looked over at Allister and riders, who were staring at the new arrival. He turned around and saw the woman standing behind him.

"White hair, blue eyes, sense of superiority, you must be a schnee." Darron remarked. Winter stood before him, looking serious.

"Where is my brother in law criminal?" she asked back, ready to match Darron insult for insult. Darron thought it over for a second, before deciding he really wanted no part in this.

"Zade." Darron barked out. Immediately, Zade appeared next to the two.

"You're Weiss's older sister right? Winter?" Zade asked, noticing the Schnee for the first time.

"That's correct. General Ironwood has left me with some time off, so I decided to pay the academy a visit and get to know my new brother in law." Winter stated.

"Wanted to make sure this apple fell far from the fermented tree did you." Zade correctly perceived.

"Yes. I don't believe my sister has the same taste in men that I unfortunately do." Winter admitted. Darron and Zade looked at one another perplexed for a moment.

"Do you mean?" Zade asked, trailing off.

"Indeed. Your father and I used the chaos you created to sneak out of chapel and get married ourselves. We had been planning an attempt for some time but you created the perfect opening." Winter answered. Everyone stared at Winter in shock. Allister was stuck mid push up, and even Ren had turned around. The silence was promptly broken as Zade finally spoke up.

"You're fucking kidding me!" he yelled. "I was even considering not killing him but now." Zade ranted, much to his team's amusement.

"Well now you're going to have an even tougher time." Winter declared.

"Forget it. I wasn't gonna kill him. Maim him maybe, but I couldn't do that to Yang and Ruby." Zade confessed. As soon as those words left his mouth he clutched his heart.

" **The pact will be honored."** A simple dark voice whispered in his ear while everyone looked at him nervously.

"Zade?" Darron asked, helping his friend stand back up straight. Zade nodded as he took a few deep breaths and the pain subsided.

"I'm fine." Zade reassured everybody.

"I disagree. What if that were to happen in battle? You would be killed immediately and that would only serve to hurt Weiss. I cannot allow her to remain married to someone so ill equipped." Winter voiced her opinion, earning her a few angry glares.

"Definitely a Schnee." Coco commented, fistbumping Nora.

"Do not disparage my combat prowess. If you have any concerns why don't you test them for yourself." Zade challenged.

"I don't feel that to be necessary. I've seen plenty." Winter responded.

"Bullshit! You're just scared that you can't beat Qrow or me. You don't want to disappoint daddy Ironwood. You just don't want to admit, that no matter how much you respect Weiss's freedom to live her own life, you can't condone her being in a relationship with thieving murder prone felon." Zade countered. Winter sharply drew her saber and pointed it directly at his mouth.

"Hold your tongue." She demanded.

"Cut it out." Zade challenged defiantly, sticking his tongue out, almost licking Winter's blade. The two fighters stared at one another in anger. Eventually Winter broke the encounter, putting away her sword.

"Tonight. We will see how powerful you really are." Winter said, turning and walking away. Zade scoffed and turned to his friends, who were starting to approach him. As Winter walked away she muttered to herself.

"Tonight will reveal more about you than I think you know."

Blake and Sun were at the end of the dock, looking out at the ocean. Blake leaned against the railing, while Sun sat atop it. Neither of them were completely happy with the fact that their search had turned up nothing. Blake bit of the head of a small piece of Tuna she had bought.

"So… how are things with Darron?" Sun asked flinching, asking for general curiosity and caring for his ex, but knowing deep down that saying Darron's name was like saying beetlejuice. It would just end poorly, especially for him. Blake couldn't help but chuckle at the state of mind Darron seemed to have put him in.

"For the last time Sun. Darron's not gonna magically appear and kill you." Blake told him.

"I don't believe that for one second but ok." Sun countered. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Everything is going smoothly. He's exactly what I expected him to be." Blake answered.

"That doesn't sound like things are going so romantically." Sun pressed.

"You'd be surprised at the little things sometimes, He knows exactly how to cook Tuna, knows exactly what book I'd like all the time. He's just rather subtle." Blake explained.

"But…" Sun continued.

"What?" Blake asked, tilting her head slightly.

"There's always a but, no one's perfect." Sun said. Blake sighed.

"He just worries me a lot. He gets hurt all the time and I'm afraid something serious is going to happen. I know he worries about me just as much, but I don't seem to have the same disposition for getting my torso ripped open. I also wish he would be a little more romantic, but I understand why he's not." Blake finally said.

"Why is that?" Sun asked, fully understanding her worry about Darron's fighting.

"I think he's still afraid from the time that he hurt me, nearly killed me. He feels like his soul is some dark chasm which will absorb and destroy anything and everything he let's get near it. I know he loves me. I know he loves me as much as I love him, but I just can never shake this feeling that at his deepest level there's a lack of trust in himself, and it keeps pushing me out. I wish he would spend more time with me, not to say he doesn't, but it always seems like he's rushing to the battlefield to hide something from me." Blake poured out, growing more melancholy by the sentence.

"May I suggest something?" Sun asked, cautiously

"Sure, We're ex's but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Blake said.

(Do you think you should take advice from an ex in any circumstance. Text your answer to 33433-7722

1: yes

2: no

3: Blake punch him in the dick and throw him in the river.)

"Fight him." Sun said simply.

"Huh?" Blake asked, looking up at Sun.

"Guys like to mask things with other things. I act like an idiot all time because I am one, but also because It helps me hide thing from my team that shouldn't concern them. Darron, being a leader of a much more efficient team and having a girlfriend as perceptive as you, needs something much more drastic to hide his feelings. It's basically a really well disguised version of dudes acting macho. You want to know the truth, fight him. I promise he won't be able to hide anything from you then." Sun explained. Blake mulled the idea over in her head and looked up at Sun.

"Thanks. I'll definitely do it." Blake said, appreciatively. Sun spun around on the pole and jumped down, hugging Blake gently.

"Your welcome friend." Sun and Blake stepped back, Sun planned to make another joke about Darron coming from the water and killing him, but a flash of dark brown hair caught his eyes. Sun looked closer and noticed seal ears popping out of her hair.

"It's one of them! Uh… Liara!" Sun exclaimed. Blake spun around and caught sight of the target quickly.

"Shut up. We don't want her to know we're following her. Let's go." Blake instructed. Sun and her started walking inconspicuously. The two of them blended into the crowd, pretending to discuss the sites of Vale as though they were freshly arriving tourists. They continued to follow their prey through the crowd. Liara constantly looked around, clearly paranoid and right to be so. Each time her gaze would pass over them, Blake and Sun conveniently hid their faces. Liara must have caught on to them because she suddenly burst into a sprint.

"Stop!" Blake called out, racing after Liara, dragging Sun along with her. The two of them raced followed Liara out of docks and into the streets of Vale. Liara jumped a stopped car and ducked into a back alley. Blake Jumped the car herself. She switched Gambol Shroud to it's pistol form as she turned the corner. Blake aimed her pistol at Liara and opened fire. Liara covered her head as she still stumbled down the hallway. Blake growled as her pistol ran out of

ammo, and she took off down the alley as well, reloading along the way. Liara popped out the other side of the alley and yelled as she was harshly tackled by Sun. Liara Struggled and immediately reached down to the large cutlass on her waist. Sun immediately grabbed her wrist and tried to pin her down.

"Blake! I got her!" Sun called out as he moved out of the way of a vicious headbutt. For just a moment Liara stopped struggling and stared at Sun. Sun looked at her curiously, and started wheezing out of nowhere. Sun quickly brought his hands to his throat and struggled to breath. Liara tossed Sun off of her and started running down the street again.

"Sun!" Blake yelled, coming out of the alley and seeing her friend gasping for breath on the sidewalk. Blake slid to her knees, totally forgetting about her target, and grabbing Sun's shoulders. Blake hoisted him to his feet and started giving him the heimlich maneuver. It didn't seem to be helping as Sun's gasps grew weaker and weaker. Just before he passed out whatever was choking him disappeared and he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. Blake got down on her knees next to him. In her shock, Blake had forgotten to call 911. As Blake pulled out her scroll, A man kneeled down next to her.

"I already called an ambulance." She informed her. She nodded at him gratefully as she heard its sirens round the bend, and called them down.

Late that afternoon, Zade stood in professor Goodwitch's classroom arena when Winter finally arrived. Winter swiftly, and deliberately strutted to the floor and stood opposite of Zade.

"Took you long enough." Zade commented, cracking his neck.

"Just so you know, I am doing this in Weiss's best interests. You're past means nothing to me. You're not the only one who has a past they'd rather bury. I only must ensure that one of those little episodes won't result in bringing Weiss needless sadness." Winter explained, a little ashamed of her sudden and seemingly random outburst. Zade nodded and chuckled lightly.

"Then prove it to me and hit me with everything." Zade challenged, his demeanor lighter than before. Winter nodded back and drew her saber, pointing it at him. Zade left all four of his weapons sheathed but clenched his fists.

"In tonight's welterweight huntsman championship. We have a solid event between two high powered huntsmen." A loud voice boomed out as all of the lights in the room flashed on. Zade and Winter looked up in awe at the large crowd that made themselves known. Allister and Max were sitting in the front row, apparently color commentating the fight.

"The hell is this?" Zade yelled. Allister waved down disingenuously.

"We made a lot of money selling tickets to this fight!" He yelled back.

"What did the boss say?" Zade asked.

"Whatever." Max answered.

"That checks out." Zade called, shrugging over at Winter.

"The theatrics are unimportant to me. As long as I get the information i desire." Winter commented. They took up their stances again and waited for, whatever the hell Allister had planned.

"As I was saying. Tonight will see one round of standard Vytal rules in the welterweight division. There will be one round with no time limit. Any semblances and weapons are allowed. The contest will go until one huntsman's aura hits zero or either huntsman is rendered unable to continue the contest. Now, Ladies and Gentlemen… Let's get ready to VYTALLLLLL!" Allister boomed out, totally energizing the crowd.

"Our visiting contestant. She may look white, but she's got a black heart. The only thing sharper than her sword is her wit. She floats like snow but can sting like a Schnee. Weighing in at some number we didn't care to ask is… WINTER SCHNEE!" Allister continued. The crowd cheered loudly, while Winter lowered her face in embarrassment.

"Don't forget I live with him." Zade commented.

"I'm so sorry." Winter said, looking back up.

"And for the home team. He's a sultan with a scythe, a flock full of feathers, likes his drinks Weiss cold… ZADE BRANWEN!" Zade in turn cringed hard. Zade and Winter pushed Allister's bullshit out of their minds and focused on one another, both eagerly awaiting the start.

"Fight!" Allister yelled, and both of them immediately took off. Before Winter could summon a glyph, Zade had teleported and launched a left hook for her face. Winter stepped back, dodging that and each of Zade consecutive strikes. Winter stepped into one of Zade's strikes, so that if flew past her head. Winter tried to use the close quarters to stab at Zade with her blade. Zade palmed the flat side of the blade, pushing it to his side. Zade stepped forward, turned, and tried to kick Winter's side. Winter smirked as she caught his foot mid kick. Zade countered by jumping and lashing out with his other leg. Winter ducked under the kick, and flipped Zade over. Zade landed on his back and teleported across the room. Zade jumped back to his feet as quickly as possible. However, in that instant Winter created a glyph below her feet and launched herself across the room. Zade immediately dived to the side, dodging Winter's saber. Winter turned and skipped forward lashing out with her blade. Zade casually sidestepped a number of strikes before teleporting behind Winter. Winter noticed his sudden disappearance and elbowed out backwards. Zade blocked her elbow, stepped so that he was to her right and elbowed across her face. Winter's head snapped to the side, but she remained composed and kicked out Zade's feet. As Zade fell down, Winter reached out and grabbed his shirt roughly. Winter punched Zade straight in the nose with the hand guard of her saber. Zade gripped her wrist and threw his legs up and around her neck. Zade twisted his body, and tossed Winter over him, slamming her down onto the ground. Zade released Winter and both huntsmen pushed to their feet. Winter stepped back aiming her saber at Zade, while he drew his scythes in their compact forms. Winter created a glyph below herself. Zade walked forward, cautions of the glyph. Once Zade got close enough he lunged forward. Zade's blade struck nothing but air. Zade growled in frustration, looking for Winter. He wasn't expecting her to land behind him, and lay three slashes across his back. Zade grit his teeth against the attacks, and spun around, catching her blade between his own. Zade tossed her blade to the side and lashed back, slashing her throat. Winter was thankful for her aura, as she kicked Zade in the ribs. Zade snapped his hand down, trapping her leg. The two struggled for power momentarily. Weiss created a small glyph in front of Zade's face, but Zade teleported away, leaving a flutter of red feathers. Winter looked at the feather curiously until they exploded, blasting Winter across the room. Winter started to push herself off the ground, When Zade tried to kick her in the side. Winter blocked his foot and lunged at Zade, pushing him away. Winter stepped back and stabbed her Saber into the ground. A large glyph appeared below her and a flock of small white birds flew all around her. Zade watched the flock carefully, expecting a trap. Zade furrowed his brow as the birds started racing towards him. Just before the birds could reach Zade, he teleported behind the flock. He and Winter exchanged a flurry of extreme blows. Winter kicked Zade in the chest, and he stumbled back. Once he regained his balance Zade looked down to see a large glyph below him. Suddenly, he felt his body get heavier. Winter stepped in, hacking and Slashing at Zade. Zade grimaced, barely able to move his arms to block. Finally, Zade broke free of the glyphs, and clobbered the side of Winter's face with his blade. Winter skipped back, disengaging. Zade spun his scythes and extended it into their full scythe forms.

"Like father like son." Winter commented, inspecting the weapons. Zade shrugged and growled. Zade quickly teleported behind Winter, and slashed hard. Winter ducked under the blades, and released the second piece to her saber. Winter lunged forward, but Zade teleported, leaving a flurry of bright blue feathers. Winter looked panicked as the feathers erupted, encasing Winter in ice. Zade stared at his masterpiece handily until a number of red glyphs appeared around the ice. The heat from the glyphs was so intense that Zade needed to step back. The glyphs quickly melted the ice, relieving Winter of her prison. Winter ran forward, trying to cut down on Zade. Zaade quickly blocked and countered with a few slashes to Winter's side. Winter took the hit, and used the opportunity to use her secondary piece and stab Zade's face. Zade turned his head to the side, and Winter stepped in, kicking Zade's side, and slid her blade up his arm, stabbing his chest. Zade grunted, and clapped his scythes around her. Zade yanked her in close and kneed her ribs hard. Before Winter could get her arms around Zade, he pushed he away and brought both scythe blades down across her chest. Winter fell back, and created a glyph behind Zade. The glyph suddenly accelerated Zade across the room, causing him to drop his weapon and slamming him into the opposite wall. Zade pushed himself to his feet and looked at Winter across the floor. Winter had created a large glyph behind her and was preparing for a huge burst of speed. Zade was preparing to teleport and dodge the attack, but got a fr more mischievous idea. He forcibly suppressed his aura, and beckoned Winter to attack him. Winter dashed forward with blinding speed. Zade grit his teeth against the pain as he felt Winter's blade run through his side. Zade smirked, knowing that nothing serious had been hit.

"Oh My God!" Winter exclaimed, looking at the blood pooling around the open wound. Everyone in the audience gasped, except for Allister and Max. "I'm so sorry!" Winter was about to continue apologizing, when Zade tossed the blood that had pooled in his hand right in Winter's eyes. Winter's hand immediately shot to her eyes, but Zade was too quick. He landed a series of punches to her face and chest. Winter managed to shake the blood from her eyes and both hunters landed a punch on one another simultaneously. Both of them staggered back, and the fight bell rang the end. They both looked at one another, neither knowing who won that fight.

"That was a ballsy move." Winter complemented.

"Thanks. I figured it would help." Zade chuckled.

"Should we take you to an infirmary?" Winter suggested, referencing the still bleeding wound. Zade shook his head. Allister rushed out, quickly healed Zade's wound, and pulled both of the fighters into the middle of the ring.

"Alright, it's time for the official decision. In an impressive and well fought match with an aura remaining of 16% to 0% the winner of tonights bought is… … … … … … … … … … … … WINTER!" Allister announced, raising Winter's arm as a euphony of cheers rained down from the crowd. Winter smiled pleased while Zade snapped angrily. Allister let the two fighter go as he and Max tried to corral everyone out of the room. Winter walked back over towards Zade.

"Shame I didn't win." Zade said. Winter rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, neither of us were really going all out." Winter added. Zade nodded.

'So how did I do?" Zade asked.

"You did exemplary. I feel bad for doubting you, and for my outburst. I think Weiss has found a good husband in you." Winter answered.

"It's all good. I understand wanting to protect Weiss, I do it plenty myself. Though I can't say I approve in your choice though." Zade reassured her. Winter shrugged.

"Sometimes it is what it is, and it's love." Winter protested. Zade shook his head.

"C'mon sis, let's go." Zade said, Winter walked next to him and the two of them talked as they left the arena.

Just outside the door Allister, Max, and Darron were tallying their earnings.

"So we got a full house so that's approximately 11,750 lien from tickets." Alliser cheered.

"And we got a net of 9600 lien in lost bets. So 20,000 thousand is a solid earnings, especially for one night." Darron added.

"Let's do this again." Max suggested, the others nodded and the walked off, going to enjoy their newfound wealth.

Ruby burst into the Vale hospital room with a worried look on her face. Blake and Sun both jerked to look at her, as she finally stopped, panting. Once Ruby caught her breath she started Speaking.

"What happened!" Ruby yelled, staring at Sun.

"We ran into one of the people we are supposed to find." Blake explained.

"Don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine." Sun reassured. Ruby calmed down slightly and sat down in one of the room's chairs.

"But what exactly happened?" Ruby pressed.

"We we're walking around the docks, searching for our targets, or at least a lead. We we talking when suddenly Sun caught Liara out of the corner of his eye. We took off in pursuit. She evaded me down an alley but Sun cut her off and tackled her." Blake explained, looking over at Sun to continue.

"I tried to pin her down but it suddenly felt as though I was choking. There was a lump in my throat and I couldn't breath. She pushed me off and got away. Blake tried to heimlich me, assuming there was something in my throat, but it didn't help. Everything was going black when whatever it was disappeared." Sun concluded. Ruby nodded.

"She must be dangerous. We'll have to be really careful." Ruby told Blake, who nodded in agreement. The three turned back to the door as Yang and Weiss burst in.

"What happened!?" they yelled in unison. Blake and Sun rolled their eyes and filled in the rest of team RWBY. Weiss and Yang nodded understandingly.

"Well we do have some good news. We think we know where they are headed." Yang announced, effectively cheering up everyone in the room.

"That's great! Where?" Ruby asked, excitedly.

"In a northern town called Forlaca. It's about a 3 days journey on foot, though I don't think they have much of head start." Weiss told.

"We can take Bumblebee and get there in a day." Yang offered.

"Is that safe?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Definitely." Yang answered. Ruby smiled proudly at her teams work, and turned to Sun.

"Do you need anything?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. They just want to keep me overnight and I can leave tomorrow. I've already notified my team and they are on there way here." Sun answered.

"Excellent. Alright team RWBY, We have a plan to formulate." Ruby stood up and walked out of the room, quickly followed by the rest of her team, as they headed to plan their trip outside the walls of Vale.


	52. ENDD 51

**Hey guys, glad I'm still on a roll? I am. Anyway due to time constraints I am posting this through the app so i hope the formatting and quality is still good. Thank you to all my reviewers, and followers. It means a lot. Enjoy!**

A shadowed figure ducked through the streets moonlit Vale. It stuck to the alley and hid behind any object it could find to avoid and police patrols. The shadow crossed a street and ducked into the side door of a dark garage. The shadowed figure used its hand to feel the side of a truck. The figure followed the truck to the back and quietly slipped into the back. It reached up and unlatched a trap which covered the back. The figure turned around to see the three other people sitting around a light crystal gently illuminating the truck. The figure sat, finishing the circle and pulled of it's covering revealing Liara. Damien, leaned back and slammed his fist against the front of the trunk. The car immediately roared to life and pulled out of the garage. Damien sat up straight and shared a nod with Oscar. Oscar immediately turned his attention to Liara.

"You're late." Oscar said, a hint of worry in his voice. Liara smiled back reassuringly.

"Just doing my part to ensure that we weren't caught. I ran into some trouble with some huntsmen." Liara explained. Oscar growled.

"At least you weren't hurt, and they don't know where we are headed." Oscar said, taking a deep breath.

"They were about our age, so I assume they're still in training like we were." Liara added.

"Well that bodes well for us. Means that no one of any real caliber is after us." Valerie added, picking at her fingernails with one of her knives.

"That's bullshit though. We were part of a huge and undermanned offensive that should go down in history and they are sending scrubs to find us." Damien voiced angrily, crossing his arms and staring at the light dust.

"It doesn't matter. That fact of the matter is that we're still being hunted and we need to keep a low profile, because even if these are scrubs they certainly aren't reporting to them. Now we've got nearly a day before we hit Forcala, get some rest." Oscar instructed. Each of the other members of his team shifted themselves into the most comfortable positions possible. Oscar turned off the light and laid back, falling asleep himself.

The sun shone through the blinds of team RWBY"s hotel room. They had decided it would be easier than bothering to take the shuttle all the way to Beacon and back. The four girls had all unintentionally fallen asleep on the floor, busy with their planning and preparations for their travels. The piercing sun first landed on Yang's face waking her up. Yang stretched and yawned as she sat up. Yang looked around the room at all the other girls passed out on the floor.

"Gee whiz, what a party." Yang joked to herself standing up. She smiled at her friends and headed into her hotel room's bathroom. She quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the cold water wake up her senses. The sound of the water hitting the walls was loud enough to wake the only feline member of the team. Blake stretched in a manner very similar to a cat and walked over to the bathroom.

"Yang?" Blake asked, out of politeness.

"YO!" Yang yelled back.Blake nodded and walked in. Blake walked up to the sink and started brushing her teeth.

"Thanks for the privacy Blakey." Yang sarcastically remarked from inside the shower, peeking her head around the curtain. Blake gave Yang a thumbs up in the mirror and continued on with what she was doing. Once Yang had finished her shower, she and Blake switched positions. Yang too a quick glance out into the room, and smiled looking at Ruby and Weiss we sleeping against one another. Yang smiled mischievously and filled the hotel room's ice bucket with water. Blake caught on to Yang's plan fairly quickly.

"Weiss will kill you. You know that right?" Blake asked, chuckling to herself.

"I'm not scared of Mrs. Branwen, and we probably should get on the road soon." Yang responded. Blake rolled her eyes from inside the shower, and decided to let it go. Yang snuck back into the room, being as Quiet as possible. Yang gave toothy grin before covering Weiss and Ruby in a sudden deluge. Both girls screamed as they were forced awake. They bolted to their feet, and once they understood what had happened, they glared at her angrily.

"What the hell Yang!" Ruby yelled, while Weiss scowled.

"Sorry gals, but we got to hit the road."Yang said, smiling innocently.

"Whatever." Weiss said, pulling off her wet outfit. "Just get your motorcycle." Yang nodded, dressed, and went to go get Bumblebee.

"I swear." Weiss began, when she was interrupted by Ruby.

"Leave it alone Weiss. At the least you have to admit we would have been sleeping much longer." Ruby put on a dry outfit and started collecting all of their gear. Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed.

Roughly an hour later, each member of team RWBY walked out of the hotel. Yang was sitting on her bike out front, waiting for everyone.

"Hey girls. Pile on." Yang laughed. After a few minutes of deliberation, Weiss ended up sitting in front of Yang, with Yang leaning over her and driving. Blake sat behind Yang, her arms wrapped around Yang's waist. Ruby squeezed onto the back, and held onto Blake tightly.

"I think we're all ready." Ruby said, tapping Yang's shoulder.

"Hang on. This ride is gonna get bumpy." Yang announced,

"Oh brother." Weiss sighed, as Yang revved her engine. Without warning, Yang sped off, causing the rest of her team to scream as they raced down the streets of Vale.

"Yeehaw!" Yang cheered as they rode through the gates of Vale and off towards Forlaca.

"Hey. Wake up." Oscar said, shaking the rest of his team awake.

"What?" Damien asked, grumpily.

"We're here." Oscar answered. Damien, pushed himself up and stretched. Valerie walked to the end of the truck and gently peeked out around the curtain.

"The coast is clear." Valerie reported. Oscar nodded and the four fugitives jumped out of the truck and walked into the nearby inn. It was a rundown place, so inconspicuous it almost stood out otherwise. Oscar walked up to the shady looking man at the counter, while the rest of his group casually walked around the lobby. Oscar hastily paid cash for a room, and a little extra to not be remembered. He called out to his team, who followed him up the stairs, which creaked with each step. They cautiously climbed to the third floor, ignoring the homeless man who was passed out on the second floor landing. Oscar unlocked the door and walked in. The room immediately smell of must, and dust covered just about everything. The team quickly fanned out, opened some windows, and cleaned up as much as they could. Once they had finished they all sat down.

"Alright, the key here is to lay low. Our ship leaves the port tomorrow afternoon. Once we're on that ship we are home free. It's unusual for a ship to travel from the western coast of Vale all the way to menagerie, but it's the safest and shortest route." Oscar explained.

"That means there's gonna be a lot of grimm." Liara sighed.

"Possibly, but we can handle them." Damien added. Valerie nodded in agreement. Oscar sighed.

"We'll while we're stuck here what do you want to do?" Oscar asked, wanting to kill time.

Team RWBY raced through the forest between cities. Yang did an excellent job of keeping Bumblebee balanced despite all the extra weight. They had already been traveling for a few hours, and each member were busy thinking their own thoughts, while listening to the hum of the motorcycle's engine. As they went on their way through the forest, the sound of screams rang out from somewhere in the woods. Each member was dragged out of the depths of their thoughts as Yang brought Bumblebee to a halt. They sat there in complete silence listening for the voice again. Sure enough, the screams called out again. The members of team RWBY looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go!" Ruby yelled as Yang roared Bumblebee back to life. They rolled through the forest, closing in on the screams, and growing increasingly worried as it went on. Finally, they burst into a clearing where a caravan full of people were panicking, and trapped inside cars. A large pack of Beowolves and Ursai had surrounded them and were viciously approaching. A number of soldiers, were using rifles to keep the gimm at bay, yet a number of the guards had already fallen. Yang kicked down Bumblebee's kickstand and team RWBY rushed into action.

Ruby used her semblance to dash ahead of her team at one of the many beowolves. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, and slashed hard, cleanly cutting the beowolf in half. Ruby smirked, twirled Crescent Rose over her head, and slammed it down on another Beowulf, slashing its chest. The beowulf roared out, and lunged at Ruby. Ruby countered by turning around, and jabbed the blade at the bottom of Crescent Rose's staff into the beowulf's jaw, piercing through to its brain. The Beowulf dissipated as Ruby shifted Crescent rose into its sniper mode. Ruby took careful aim at a Beowulf approaching a soldier who had run out of ammo. Ruby took a deep breath and fired. The bullet pierced through the air, and swiftly put down the Beowulf. Ruby looked up, and her instincts kicked in. Ruby ducked under an Ursa's claw. Ruby turned herself over, switched Crescent Rose back to its scythe mode, and hooked it over the Ursa's neck, and fired a shot. Crescent Rose accelerated quickly, cutting straight through the Ursa's neck. Ruby used her semblance to blast herself onto one of the surrounded cars. Ruby stood atop the car, and hacked down at a beowulf that was scratching at one of the windows. The beowulf eventually succumbed to its stacking injuries and dissipated. Ruby jumped down and knocked on the window, smiling a the occupants. Nervously the woman in the passenger seat rolled down her window.

"Are you guys ok?" Ruby asked, politely.

"Yeah, I think we are fine in here. Are you huntresses?" she replied.

"Yes ma'am. We're here to help." Ruby answered, cheerfully. The woman rolled up her window, and Ruby ran to the next car, ready to check in on its occupants.

Blake raced towards the nearest Ursa. Blake waited until it was the Ursa had started to swing at her to slide between its legs, dodging they claws. Blake tossed Gambol Shroud, embedding it into the Ursa's back. Blake yanked on Gambol Shroud's ribbon and pulled herself onto the Ursa's back. She ripped Gambol Shroud from its back and hacked down into its shoulder with her sharpened sheath. Blake held onto the sheath and stabbed the hell out of its back. The Ursa desperately tried to knock Blake off, but was unable to and eventually started to evaporate. Blake turned around and caught a Beowulf lunging at her between her blades. Blake swiftly slid her blades along its throat, decapitating the beowulf. Blake glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw another beowulf coming for her. Blake shifted Gambol Shroud into pistol mode, and littered the beowulf with bullets. The beowulf managed to get past the first few bullets, but it started to waver. By the time it reached her it fell to the ground at her feet and died. From behind another Beowulf lunged at Blake from behind. Blake quickly used her semblance to dash out of the way, leaving behind a burning silhouette. The silhouette exploded, relieving the beowulf of one of its front legs. The beowulf roared in pain and laid incapacitated on the ground, where a soldier was quick to put it down. Blake found herself surrounded by two other Beowolves which growled at her menacingly. Blake watched each of them carefully. Blake skipped towards the one on her right. Blake spun around and slashed low, her sharpened sheath cutting through the Beowolves leg. The Beowulf hit the ground hard and slid past Blake. Blake jumped into the air, stabbing into the other beowulf's shoulder. She flipped her weight over the blade, and tore it out the front of the blade. Blake smiled as she landed and raced forward, knowing there was more work to be done.

Yang decided she would go big or go home, starting her fight by tackling an ursa to the ground. Yang scrambled on top of the beast until she fired a shotgun round from Ember Celica into its skull. Yang jumped off the beast as it disappeared. A beowulf noticed Yang and ran at her. Yang dodged a swipe from the beowulf's claws, stepped inside, and grabbed the Beowulf's neck. She lifted the Beowulf into the air, where it thrashed to free itself. Yang slammed Ember Celica into its chest a few times before tossing it off the side. Yang heard heavy footsteps behind her. She responded by jumping into the air, and over the charging Ursa. While she was in the air, Yang blasted the ursa's back with a number of shotgun rounds. Yang landed behind it, and before it had a chance to respond, grabbed its ankle, spun it around, and tossed it at another incoming group of Beowolves. The Ursa crashed into the beowolves, knocking them away. Yang ducked low and swiped out the legs of an incoming Beowulf. It landed on its back and Yang used a shotgun round from Ember Celica to cave its face in. Yang grunted as an Ursa she hadn't noticed, slammed her side. Yang rolled across the ground and pushed herself back up to the ground. Yang glared at the Ursa and waited for it to charge at her again. Sure enough the Ursa did so. Yang ducked low and punched out the Ursa's knee. Yang followed with two punches to the chest, leaving massive holes, and a swift uppercut which made the ursa's head explode. Yang cracked her knuckles and went after her next target.

Weiss stayed nearby Bumblebee and drew Myrtenaster. Once her team was into the fray. Weiss spun Myrtenaster to its fire slot. With a wave a number of small red glyphs. Weiss fried a volley of fireballs which raced across the sky and crashed into a number of the Beowolves, blasting them apart. Weiss smirked for a moment until she notices the Ursa out of the corner of her eye. Weiss summoned another glyph, blocking the Ursa. The Ursa clawed, and pushed against the glyph as Weiss lit the blade of Myrtenaster on fire. Weiss stabbed forward and a missile of flame coated the Ursa, igniting it. The Ursa staggered back, roaring in pain as it slowly burned to death. Weiss spun Myrtenaster to its ice slot, and turned back towards the rest of the grimm. Weiss pointed Myrtenaster in the sky, and a large glyph appeared over a pack of Beowolves. Weiss swung down with Myrtenaster and a volley of icicles rained down, piercing the bodies of numerous grimm. Weiss used another glyph to propel herself forward. Weiss rapidly approached another Beowulf, slashing of one of its limbs. Weiss turned and repeatedly stabbed the chest of another Beowulf. Weiss turned again, stabbing up through its jaw into its skull. Weiss flipped Myrtenaster in her hand and jammed it down into the ground by her feet. A large spear of ice burst through the ground, running through a beowulf behind her. Weiss casually pulled up Myrtenaster, sheathed it, and went to regroup with her team.

Once the grimm threat had been adequately dealt with, team RWBY gathered around the front car.

"Thank you so much for you help." One of the men from a car farther back in the convoy thanked.

"Of course, its our job." Ruby replied cheerfully.

"What brought you guys this far from the city any way?" Weiss asked, curiously.

"My family and I intended to take a cruise that leaves from Frocala." He answered. The members of team RWBY looked at each other, suspiciously.

"Do you know where it stops?" Blake asked

"I believe as another small village a little farther north. Then up towards Atlas, I believe it makes its way to menagerie for a day." The man said.

"Thank you very much. Goodbye." Ruby said as her team and her walked back over towards Bumblebee. The stacked themselves back onto the motorcycle and took off down the road again.

"Ironwood said they were trying to get to Menagerie right?" Yang asked.

"That right. They must be trying to get onto that cruise." Weiss answered.

"Alright team RWBY we have our first lead. Let's get it." Ruby cheered. Yang revved Bumblebee and accelerated down the road.

Valerie was walking back towards the hotel when she saw the four girls ride into town Valerie ducked on the side of a nearby building. She watched as the four girls dismounted and slowly inspect the town. Valerie knew she couldn't wait for them to bypass her. Valerie pointed at a shadow which had formed at her feet. The shadow morphed and expanded, wrapping itself round her. Valerie slowly walked out, keeping the shadow around her. She finally made it to the hotel and raced to her room, dropping her shadow. Valerie burst into the room, grabbing her team's attention.

"What?" Oscar asked concerned.

"I don't know how, but some hunters just rode into town." Valerie explained. Oscar and Damien both turned towards Liara.

"I thought you said you weren't followed." Damien accused.

"I wasn't. I don't know how they found us." Liara countered.

"The damn club owner." Oscar seethed slamming the wall. He took a few moments to regain his composure and sat down.

"It doesn't matter. We'll just lay low, get on the ship tomorrow, and we'll be scott free." Oscar said, hoping everything would be that simple.


	53. Chapter 52

**another one! OMG! I know this one is a little shorter than usual, but they can't all be their own novel. Thank you reviewers, and to all of my followers and favoriters?. Enjoy,**

Early the next morning, before the sun had even crested the horizon, Oscar and his team slowly made their ways onto the dock. They hid behind a large crate of shipped goods, as multiple crew members walked about, preparing the large cruise ship for its voyage.

"How are we going to get on board? There are people everywhere." Damien asked, Oscar shrugged and kept a watchful eye.

"C'mon. It's getting bright. We don't have much time." Valerie pressed.

"Just hold on." Oscar demanded. He peered around the crate once again and smiled.

"I got an idea." Oscar announced, gesturing for the rest of his team to look. They did and saw the two guys and two girls who were in an isolated part of the dock, slacking out and smoking.

"Well, that's convenient. Like, movie convenient." Liara commented.

"I won't fight it." Oscar noted. Valerie took control of the shadows on the ground. Silently, she had them creep across the ground and approach the 4. Suddenly they burst forward, gagging and choking out the 4." The four fugitives quickly raced across the dock and pulled the crew somewhere private. They quickly exchanged clothes with the crew and stepped out into the light, walking towards the ship. The four were about to get onto the ship when someone yelled out.

"Hey!" They froze in their tracks as a man approached them. They desperately hoped he wouldn't realize what had happened as he got closer.

"Yes?" Oscar asked, quickly so as not to betray a difference in his voice.

"You've still got to move all those boxes. Get a move on!" He yelled, walking past them and into the ship. Oscar and his crew sighed in relief and went upon their unexpected job. They finished with unexpected quickness and soon slipped away from the rest of the crew to hide in the bottom level of the ship.

A few hours later, the cruises passengers started to board the ship. They all appeared to at least be fairly wealthy, but not quite Weiss's crowd. Team RWBY approached the dock in awe at the massive ship they were about to embark. The K.V Clockwork was a beauty. It was almost 1000 feet long and boasted 17 decks. Team RWBY hadn't known what to expect but it would be quite the challenge for them to find the four people they were searching for. They sighed and stepped towards the massive ship.

Team RWBY walked into the dock's office. It was painted totally white, and attendants in suits manned the counter. Team RWBY walked up to the first open one and smiled at the woman.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely, curious about the four teens before her.

"You could please get us a room on this ship." Weiss answered in a kind tone.

"I'm sorry we are totally booked up. Except for our first class suites." The woman answered, frowning.

"That won't be a problem." Weiss replied, handing her credit card over the counter. The woman swiped it, frowned and swiped it again. Weiss frowned as well when the woman swiped her card for the third time and passed the card back.

"I'm so sorry, but this card has been declined." she explained, easily picking up Weiss's confused works. Weiss sighed.

"Please ma'am this is important." Blake said, pulling out her Beacon I.D. The woman looked at it curiously.

"We are huntresses in training on an important mission. We believe there are some fugitives onboard your ship." Blake explained. The woman chuckled lightly.

"While I appreciate your effort, but our policy is that non paying customers are not allowed on the ship under any circumstances. I'd love to help, but hey, policy is policy. I'm sure our onboard security can handle. Team RWBY looked at the woman skeptically.

"Do you know who I am?" Weiss said, pretending to sound angrier than she was. The rest of her team cringed. This is not the first time they had seen this, and it hadn't worked before.

"Hey!" a friendly voice caught their attention. They smiled as they turned to see the man whose family they had saved yesterday. He walked up to them and shook their hands.

"I apologize ma'am." The woman responded.

"I am Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee Dust Co." Weiss told her, giving her an intense look. The woman typed some words onto her computer and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't see you on any of our V.I.P lists." the woman answered. Weiss groaned frustratedly. Yang gently squeezed Weiss shoulder and the four of them walked out of the building.

"I guess that means we're going to need to sneak on huh." Ruby said.

"I guess, but how?" Yang asked.

"We might not have to." Weiss said, waving to the man whom they saved the other day.

"Hey!" He called back, walking over to them and shaking their hands enthusiastically. "I can't thank you enough for what you did yesterday." He continued.

"Please it was our pleasure. We're just glad you and your family are safe." Ruby said, smiling.

"Of course. What brings you to the docks?" He asked.

"We're trying to get on this cruise ship, but… unfortunate circumstances have made it impossible for us to get passage aboard it. We believe that there are some fugitives hiding aboard." Weiss explained.

"Well you girls are about to have a lucky day. I happen to be the owner of this ship." The man smiled as he watched the girls faces light up like the sun.

"No way!" Yang exclaimed. He laughed.

"Absolutely. I'd be happy to return the favor and give you a top level suite, as long as you promise to prevent these fugitives from disrupting this cruise. It is this ship's maiden voyage and I need everything to go perfect." he confirmed. Each girl nodded in the affirmative.

"Wonderful." He said, leading the girls past security and up into the ship.

The ship's owner opened the door to their suite and the girls stepped inside.

"This is our prime suite. I hope it meets all of you necessities and then some." He said. His comments when unanswered. Weiss looked about the room, adequately pleased. Blake just stared with her eyes as wide as possible, and Ruby and Yang fell to their knees, with their mouths wide open.

"Excuse me." the man coughed, caught Weiss's attention, she turned around and nodded.

'Yes this will be more than necessary. You're kindness is unbelievable." Weiss answered for her team.

"I've alerted our staff. They promise not to make any moves to detain the fugitives, rout all information through you, and cooperate with anything you need." he explained.

"Thank you." Weiss responded. The man closed the door and the team heard his footsteps walk down the hall. Once they disappeared the three girls screamed and jumped up and down, obviously giddy about their new accommodations. Ruby did the first thing she could think of. Taking of her shoes and jumping on the bed.

"This place is amazing!" Ruby cheered. Weiss quickly walked around the room.

"2 bedrooms with king beds, small nook, full living room, veranda, full bathroom with double vanity and jacuzzi. This place is quite remarkable." Weiss complemented nodding.

"If even Weiss is impressed, this place must really be as fancy as anything could possibly be." Blake commented.

"No kidding." Yang commented, using her scroll to send a number of selfies to Allister.

" _You suck babe."_ Allister replied, making his girlfriend laugh loudly. Team RWBY continued exploring their temporary home.

"Oh my God!" Weiss yelled out startled as she fell backwards. The rest of her team quickly ran to her aid, right in front of the room's mini fridge.

"What?!" Ruby asked concerned. Weiss grabbed to Ruby's clothes desperately, hysterical.

"They they they." Weiss repeated nonstop, until Yang gave her a shake.

"Spit it out." She demanded.

"They don't charge you for taking anything out of the mini fridge. It's all free. I've never seen that." (I've had bad cruise experiences) Ruby and Yang dropped Weiss and Blake shook her head, the three girls laughing.

"Of course that would freak you out Weiss." Blake commented.

"I'm sure you guys haven't seen this before." Weiss accused.

"Weiss… we've never been on cruises." Ruby pointed out. Weiss pushed herself to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Right. Are any of you motion sick?" Weiss asked, realizing that that could be a major problem. Fortunately, her entire team shook their head no.

"What time do we push off?" Yang asked, sitting down on the large couch in the living room.

"According to this not for another 3 hours" Blake answered, reading off a pamphlet in the room.

"I think we shouldn't leave this room until we are a safe distance from shore. It would be bad if we scare them off the ship. If we wait we can corner them." Ruby announced.

"That'll work, but we need to make sure we keep them contained to the lower decks. We should avoid any public confrontations if at all possible." Weiss added.

"We should probably come up with a plan." Blake suggested. The rest of team nodded and they all gathered on the main couch to discuss their new plans.

Down in the bottom deck, the fugitives had managed to find a back corner in an unused storage closet. The hunkered down, Damien keeping a close eye out to see if anyone would wander their way.

"Ok wise guy, we're here but now what?" Liara asked, frustrated.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a master fugitive. I'm making this up on the go just like the rest of you." Oscar countered. Liara sneered, and prepared another comeback, but was cut off when a deep growling sound sounded out from Valerie's stomach.

"I think it would be wise to get some food first." Valerie noted, chuckling.

"Well how are we going to do that oh wise leader?" Liara asked.

"We'll use the outfits we stole, in our sizes perfect, and get food from the employee mess." Oscar suggested. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's what i thought." Oscar gloated sitting back. "Anything Damien?" He asked.

"Nothing." Damien returned.

"Who should go?" Liara asked.

"I'll go. I'm the one who got us into this mess. I'll get us out of it." Oscar declared. The rest of the fugitives nodded, accepting their impromptu leaders decision.

Once team RWBY had finalized their plans they were greeted with the sound of the ships horns informing the passengers that the ship would be leaving the port. Weiss chuckled as Ruby and Yang raced out to the veranda to stare out at the water and watch the ship leave port.

"This is amazing!" Ruby basically screamed as the boat pulled away from the harbor. Ruby looked down at how high they were off the water and smiled broadly.

"This is the life isn't it Rubles?" Yang asked, leaning against the railing.

"Totally. Once we graduate from Beacon, Max and I are going to do this all the time." Ruby said, before realizing what she said and blushing intensely. Yang fell to her knees she was laughing so hard.

"So what?" Ruby yelled at the laughing Yang.

"I know it's just so damn cute! Have you even kissed yet?" Yang asked.

"In fact we have. Twice." Ruby declared. Yang shook her head.

"No. Really kissed. Gotten entwined with each other, felt each other's passion, not some chaste nervous peck." Yang explained. Ruby looked down at the ground nervously.

"I don't think either of us are ready for that kind of stuff." Ruby said.

"I'm not talking about sex, just a deep long kiss. Trust me, he'll love it." Yang explained.

"Yang's right. That's how I got a husband at 18." Weiss added, walking out onto the balcony.

"If you guys think so. I mean it's not se… you know what right?" Ruby said.

"Of course not. You're 16. This is just something to shake things up a little." Yang smiled. Ruby steeled herself.

"Of course. Next time I see him. I'll do that." Ruby stated.

"Atta girl." Weiss and Yang congratulated simultaneously, The three of them remained on the veranda and continued to look out at the vast ocean.

Once Weiss had walked onto the veranda to add to Yang and Ruby's conversation, Blake snuck out of the room and walked down the hallway. Blake slid into a side stairwell, and ensured that there was no one around. Blake pulled out her scroll and opened it, calling Darron. Blake bit her lip nervously as it rang. Once, twice.

"Hey kitten." Blake smiled as Darron finally picked up the phone.

"Hi Darron." Blake said back.

"How are y- shut up!... I'm sorry how are you?" Blake laughed at Darron's question as she heard him yell at Allister and storm out of what she assumed was his dorm room.

"I'm doing good." Blake answered, trying to build up to what she actually wanted to talk about.

"I miss you." Darron said, catching Blake off guard. She drew in a sharp breath as she felt her heartstrings pull a little tighter.

'I miss you too. I love you." Blake answered, her voice betraying her longing for him.

"I love you too." Darron responded without hesitation. She could here just how much in the tone of his voice. Blake smirked to herself and gently purred into the phone.

"Cute. How's your mission?" Darron asked, revealing his own concern.

"It's going well. We got an amazing room on this cruise that we think they escaped to." Blake answered.

"Allister showed me. Finally living like the queen you are." Darron commented. Blake couldn't help herself but to blush.

"But what's a queen without her king?" Blake asked teasingly.

"I don't know. I'd rather see what happens when they get together." Blake could literally feel Darron wink on the other side of the phone and let out an uncharacteristic giggle. She slowly calmed herself down and steeled herself for the second and, if she was being honest, reason which wasn't as important as hearing his voice.

"Hey…." Blake trailed off.

"Yes Blake?" Darron asked, noting her voice.

"I love you so much, but... " Blake trailed off again. Sending off alarm bells all over Darron's head.

"But?" Darron asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"I feel like you don't love me. Like you're holding something back. I want to fight." Blake finally announced. Darron sighed, that it wasn't as bad as he imagined.

"What babe?" Darron asked, still a little confused.

"When I get back. I want to fight. I want to be sure that you love me enough to trust me with everything like I do." Blake elaborated.

"Blake… I'm sorry. I understand. I don't want to hide anything from you my darling. This isn't something I can tell you over the phone though. This is something that we can talk about once you get home." Darron answered. Blake felt a warm feeling of reassurance explode in her chest at his readiness to confess everything to her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're the woman who's given me everything. Who am I to deny you the same thing." Darron responded.

"Darron… never leave me." Blake said, her eyes a little teary with emotion.

"I could say the same to you." Darron responded, with a light chuckle. One of Blake's many feline instincts kicked in and she gently rubbed her cheek against the phone.

"I love you." Blake said back into the phone.

"I love you too Kitty." Darron answered.

"So how are things without us?" Blake asked.

"Well it's a real sausage party, but hey Weiss's sister showed up and fought Zade." Darron said.

"No way!" Blake exclaimed.

"Yes way. She won in a close fight, but it's crazy. She's like his sister in law, but also his stepmom." Darron continued.

"She's gonna freak." Blake laughed.

"I know." Darron responded. The two of them laughed for a moment, before falling silent.

"I have to go. We need to get ready to search the place, and tell Weiss." Blake said, sadly.

"Don't be sad kitty. Do what you need. I love you." Darron said.

"I love you too." Blake reciprocated and the two of them hung up. Blake stood up, gently kissed her contact photo, the only photo of Darron truly smiling that ever existed, and raced back to her room to tell Weiss the hilarious news.


	54. Chapter 53

**I know I know another short chapter. Sorry guys, I just break the chapters where it feels appropriate. I promise some longer ones will be in your future. Still... good luck reviewers. I hope I'm not going to fast, but still... good luck... everyone else enjoy at your leisure.**

That night Oscar, acting as confident as possible, strutted throughout the decks of the ship, searching for the officers mess. We kept his head down, unsure if there were camera's onboard. He stopped for a moment when he heard footsteps approaching from somewhere farther down the ship. He knew that they had to be crew members. All the passengers were no doubt at the formal dinner held in the main dining hall. He glanced around, keeping his panic at bay, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Crap," He whispered to himself, finding none. Oscar grit his teeth and kept walking forward, knowing that the only way to get through this undetected was to try and make the encounter as brief as possible. He walked down the hallway, and turned the corner, at the corner he slipped by the two oncoming crew members and continued down the hallway. They barely even bothered to take notice of him. Oscar smirked to himself and continued through the hall with renewed confidence. Oscar walked into a small lobby and stood before the map of the ship. He examined it closely. He had no idea where he was going, suspicious enough, but he also didn't want to get caught trying to learn the ship's layout, more suspicious. A real catch-22 but Oscar needed to take the risk to complete the mission. He quickly mapped out the quickest path to the ship's main dining room, and started up the steps.

Weiss and Blake sat comfortably in the main dining hall. Since they were the most well versed in proper etiquette, they decided they would be the ones to scout the cruise's formal dinner. They were placed at a table at a center of the room, perfect for their purposes. They could easily glance around, and monitor every section of the dining hall without appearing as such. As they worked Blake couldn't help but be amused by Weiss's apparent annoyance at her sister's actions.

"How dare she think I can't make my own decisions. I'm a grown woman." Weiss complained, watching one of the room's back entrances.

"I mean… she's also technically your step mother in law?" Blake said with increasing uncertainty.

"That doesn't give her the right. I should be able to ruin my life and to do it with whomever I please." Weiss countered.

"You speak so highly of him." Blake joked. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"My point stands."

"I think you're just pissy that Zade lost." Blake teased a little, finding some fun the heiress's annoyance.

"Am not." Weiss declared. "Have you been hanging out with Yang more recently or did something good happen with Darron? You're cheerier than usual." Weiss countered.

"Something good always happens with Darron. Then something bad, then something worse, and then it just levels out. I've accepted the pattern Mrs. Branwen." Blake shot back. Blake could barely contain her laughter as Weiss fumed about the surname she acquired technically but not legally, since neither of them had bothered to fill out the paperwork for Atlas and Vale.

"It's still Schnee." Weiss stated, slowly and threateningly.

"Of course Mrs. Branwen." Blake responded, making Weiss want to slam her head down hard on the table, defeated.

"Well whatever happened, I'm glad you're happy about it." Weiss congratulated, Blake smiled back thankfully and the two continued their charade of being simple cruise goers.

Yang was stationed in the kitchen, put there on the double assumption that the fugitives didn't bring any food, nor would they travel in a group due to risk concern. Yang wore a large chef's jacket and had her hair tied up in a bun. Anything to try and make her look a little less conspicuous. Yang stood near the door leading out the back of the kitchen, watching the chef's go about their work. Yang was jealous of Weiss and Blake, getting to eat such delicious food. Yang could've sworn they were artists instead of chef's as they rushed around the kitchen dispensing dishes faster than she had ever seen. Yang's mouth watered and she shook her head to refocus herself back on her job. Yang peeked out the door, curious to see what was on the other side of it. Sadly, there were no bad guys for too kick ass. She slipped back into the chair she had and groaned, somehow entranced and bored. She fiddled with Ember Celica, compacted on her wrists. She wished she could've texted Allister to alleviate some of her boredom, but she knew she needed to be far more focused on the job at hand. Yang, for a few moments, started to zone out, until the door leading out into the ship opened up. Yang shot to attention as she saw a man enter the compartment. Yang looked at him suspiciously. He wasn't wearing a chef's outfit, rather it was one of the normal crew members. He started to walk towards the back of the kitchen when Yang stood up and blocked his path.

"Can I help you?" Yang asked. The man looked at her, seemingly surprised for a moment before calmly answering.

"I'm here to bring dinner up to the captain. He likes to eat up in the bridge, doesn't want to leave anything alone for even a moment up there." the man explained.

"What's your name?" Yang pressed, still getting an uneasy feeling from this guy.

"Mariner Whitewater" He answered immediately. Yang couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like you were destined to work on the water." She joked.

"No doubt." he laughed alongside with her. Yang gave him a smile and let him pass. He disappeared into the back room and reappeared with some dishes, and other random food items. He gave Yang a small wave as he went by and walked out of the kitchen.

"Mariner Whitewater." Yang chuckled to herself sitting down. As soon as her ass hit the chair she noticed something. The fire extinguisher to her left had the insignia of the Marnier co. and the grill the chefs were using was a Whitewater brand.

"Fucking Soze!" Yang exclaimed, ripping off her disguise and racing out into the hall. At the far end of the hall she could see the liar still walking as though he got off scot free. Yang immediately raced after him. Her target heard her heavy footsteps behind him, and broke into his own sprint. Yang lowered her head and sprinted after.

Ruby was currently walking around the pool deck, looking for any stragglers.

"I hope the others aren't having as boring a time." She mumbled to herself as she walked along the edge of the pool. She looked up at the stars and smiled, wondering what the rest of her friends were doing back at Beacon academy, and how team ENDD would manage to stay out of trouble without them. Ruby giggled to herself for a moment, but shifted into serious mode when her scroll rang.

"Yes?" Ruby answered.

"Ruby! I got one! He's headed your way. We're on deck 8 but I expect him to run down. Cut him off!" Yang yelled into the phone. Ruby immediately put away her scroll and took off. Ruby burst into the clubhouse and slid down the stairs until she finally reached the eighth deck. She started running the length of the deck, looking for the culprit and her sister.

"Why is this ship so damn big!" Ruby complained, using her semblance to propel herself down the hallway. She made a sharp turn into a lobby connecting the sides of the ship when she felt a fist connect squarely with the side of her face. Ruby tumbled out of her semblance and crashed into a nearby wall. She rolled over and looked up directly at the man whom she had learned to be Damien. Ruby tried to roll to her feet, but Damien quickly straddled her and pressed his spear against her throat. Ruby pushed back against the force, allowing herself room to breath. They continued fighting when Oscar ran into the room, saw Damien and stopped.

"Damien! What are you doing?" Oscar demanded.

"I had a feeling you needed help, and here it is. Go. I'll be right behind you." Damien explained. Oscar nodded and continued running with the food. Damien went back to his power struggle with Ruby.

"Why are you running?" Ruby managed to choke out.

"Because someone needed to do something about the Schnee's." Damien sneered. Ruby glared back. Damien was about to release another remark when he was tackled by a mass of gold. Yang and Damien rolled across the floor and Yang picked up Damien, pinning him to the wall.

"Ruby, go after Oscar. You're faster." Yang argued, barely flinching from a punch across her face from Damien. Ruby jumped to her feet quickly and used her semblance to leave the lobby, hot on Oscar's tail.

"She'll never catch him you know?" Damien stated, smirking. Yang responded as she tossed him across the room, into the staircase. Damien grunted and rose to his feet, trying to escape as well, knowing this wasn't the place to fight. His plan was short lived as he felt a grip on his ankle and he tripped, slamming his nose straight on the floor. Yang roughly dragged him down the stairs. Damien rolled across the room again and jumped to his feet.

"I guess this is my final stand." Damien shrugged, liking the one on one situation.

"You won't be standing by the time i'm done with you." Yang taunted, watching Damien pick up his spear. Damien pointed it at Yang threateningly, and hit a fist against the armor on his chest.

"We'll see about that girly." He shot back. The two fighters circled each other, sizing up one another. Yang, wanting to go help Ruby, decided to make the first move. Yang slid in close, unleashing a barrage of powerful punches, each batted away by Damien's spear. Damien countered by bringing the blade of his spear down across Yang chest, and stabbing at her stomach, pushing her away. Yang slid back, unfurling Ember Celica.

"I was wondering what you weapon would be. Don't think it'll give you much advantage though." Damien warned, spinning his spear. Yang smirked and rolled her eyes, beckoning Damien to make his attack. However, Yang wasn't expecting him to turn his back on her, and jab back with the butt of his spear. The small his was enough to lower Yang's guard enough that Damien could spin around and bring the blade of the spear across her face. Though her head jerked to the side, Yang side stepped in. Wrapping one arm around Damien's neck, holding him in place while the other fist repeatedly struck at his ribs through his armor. Damien couldn't deny that he was impressed already. Despite the high quality of his armor, he could feel every single one of her punches reverberate through his torso. Damien used his spear to stab at Yang's ankle, knocking her off balance just slightly. Damien stepped away, and used the spear to push Yang even farther.

"I guess I'm gonna need to keep you at range." Damien noted. He swiftly need to duck to his left as a searing shotgun blast rocketed by his head and left a hole in the opposite wall.

"What was that?" Yang asked, feigning innocence. Damien smiled as well, sure he was unhappy she was tough, but still far happier that she wasn't some bimbo. Damien stabbed forward with his spear. Yang sidestepped her attack and lunged forward. Damien ducked under her punch and came back up with a kick to his stomach. Yang ignored the hit and punched with her other hand. Damien drew his spear back, and used it to block Yang's attack. Yang shifted her weight and placed a sidekick directly on Damien's sternum. Damien stepped back, and slammed down with his spear. Yang caught it with her arm, and punched down at Damien's legs, blasting them out from under him. She grabbed Damien's spear and yanked him towards her, punching his head down into the floor. Damien pulled his spear free, and slapped it against her legs. Damien rolled out of her grasp, and from the floor, rammed the spear up into her chest. Yang coughed as Damien pushed himself to his feet. Damien slowed his breathing, and everything seemed to slow down around him. Yang stepped forward, ready to punch again. Damien pushed her arm to the side. Slashed her side with his spear, spun behind her. And stabbed her back twice. Yang grimaced in pain and confusion, as small trickles of blood ran down her back. Yang growled and fired both of her gauntlets, launching herself into Damien. He caught her easily in one hand, and slammed her into the ground twice. Yang cried out as her head slammed on the ground each time. Damien tossed Yang to the side, and pointed his spear at her again.

"Not bad." Yang complemented, spitting blood on the ground. Damien raced at her, and tried to kick her face. Yang caught his foot and stood up, landing a devastating uppercut right below where his armor ended. Damien coughed up his own blood, and was promptly punched across the face. Damien stepped back and held his mouth in pain. Yang looked proudly at the removed tooth lying on the floor. Damien took another deep breath and everything seemed to slow more. Damien lashed out, leaving a litter of shallow slashes across Yang's chest. Yang seemed to fight through the pain, and continued trying to punch at Damien. He easily dodged and countered each punch, soon backing Yang up against the wall. With a hard thrust his spear lodged itself deep in her shoulder. Yang cried out and gripped the spear, her head falling forward.

"You can't stop my semblance. I'll just enhance myself until you can no longer keep up. Leave us alone." Damien demanded. His air of victory turned into a sudden terror as Yang looked up at him with blood red eyes. Yang ripped the spear from her shoulder and punched Damien hard enough to bend his armor, break multiple ribs, and send him careening across the hallway. Damien spit up blood as he left a sizable hole in the wall. He stared up at Yang, afraid at how much he had truly underestimated her.

" _I need to go, but where?"_ Damien asked himself. He looked down the hall, and weirdly enough saw a small white bunny seemingly begging him to follow. Damien didn't think twice, racing after the bunny with desperation. Yang promptly took after, her eyes red, and her body wrapped in burning aura. The bunny led Damien down a number of the ship's compartments and up to one of the residential decks. Damien though he saw salvation when the rabbit jumped through the door to one of the rooms.

Yang saw Damien push open the door to one of the rooms. She slowed to a walk and stood in the doorway. What she saw was certainly not what she expected. Damien laid unconscious on the floor just inside the room. Yang looked up at what she though caused it and a look of terror crossed her face. Yang turned to run, but it snatched her ankle roughly, breaking the bottom of her tibia. It quickly dragged her back into the room and the door slammed shut, leaving only silence in the hallway.

Ruby tried desperately to race after Oscar, turning left and right. Unfortunately, her encounter with Damien had given her too much time to spare. Ruby grew more and more frustrated until she finally had to admit that he had gotten away from her this time. She just hoped that Yang had better luck subduing her target. Ruby walked back to where she had left Yang and took note of the signs of battle, but neither Yang nor Damien were anywhere to be found. Ruby broke into a panic, looking up and down the halls.

Yang!" she called out, desperate to find her sister. Ruby pulled out her scroll, which gave her the only message she didn't want to see at that moment. No signal. Ruby threw her scroll to the ground as tears started to sting her eyes.

"YAAAAAAAAAANG!"


	55. Chapter 54

**Damn... have fun. I have run out of stuff to say.**

Blake and Weiss stood in their rooms, undressing from their fancy night on the ship..

"You know, I'm surprised that Yang and Ruby didn't meet us on the way out." Weiss voiced, wrestling with a stubborn shoe.

"It doesn't seem that they are here either." Blake announced, taking a glance around the room as she took off her jewelry.

"I hope they are ok." Weiss said, looking at the door worriedly.

"If they ran into anyone I'm sure they would've called us." Blake responded. Weiss nodded and continued undressing. After a moment Weiss couldn't withstand the urge and pulled out her scroll.

"No signal?" Weiss asked confused. Blake looked over, as confused and pulled out her scroll as well.

"Oh yeah… maybe we are too far off shore?" Blake asked, no other reason popping into her head.

"Perhaps." Weiss answered. "But what does that mean for Ruby and Yang?" Blake and Weiss looked at one another worriedly when the door slammed open. The girls turned around to see a teary eyed Ruby walk into the room. Both girls had a concerned look on their face as they watched their leader cry and throw herself on the couch. Weiss walked over and gently sat next to Ruby.

"What happened?" Weiss asked, trying to be comforting. Ruby slowly calmed herself down, sitting up.

"Yang's gone!" Ruby exclaimed, causing the rest of her team to gasp.

"What happened?" Blake asked, sympathetically.

"We we're fighting some of the fugitives. One of them tried to escape, and Yang told me to take off after him. I did and when I came back, both Yang and the guy she was fighting disappeared." Ruby explained, hysterically. Blake and Weiss hugged their leader tightly.

"Let us get dressed and we'll all go looking. Ok?" Blake asked. Ruby nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. Ruby took a few deep breaths, steeling herself as her team got ready to go out and search.

Oscar finally managed to get back to his friends in their little nook, all of the food still intact. He tried to conceal his panting, not wanting the slightest of the things for alert others to their presence. As he stepped into their hiding space, he was surprised to see Damien, Valerie, and Liara all passed out on the floor. Oscar set the food down and shook the girls awake.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked, looking down at them and the beaten Damien. The girls slowly sat up, rubbing exhaustion from their eyes.

"We don't know." Liara answered.

"You don't know?" Oscar pressed, more confused.

"Yeah. We were chatting when suddenly we grew tired and passed out… When did Damien get here?" Valerie asked, yawning loudly.

"Why does he look like hell and missing a tooth?" Liara asked, noticing his tended to injuries. She inspected them, and was thoroughly impressed with the skill of the bandages.

"Something weird must be going on on this ship." Oscar declared, handing the bag of food to his friends. As the two girls rooted through it, Damien slowly started to stir.

"Ow." Damien moaned, failing to sit up.

"Just rest. You've been through hell." Oscar commanded. Damien nodded and laid back down, He looked puzzled as he felt. Damien gingerly reached up and pulled a small note from under his head.

"Hey. Read this." He suggested, throwing the note at Oscar. Oscar caught the paper and unfurled it.

" _To whom this clearly concerns._

 _Your welcome."_

Is all the message read. Oscar stared at it curiously for a moment, before tossing it aside.

"It's not that important right now." Oscard declared, sitting Damien up and passing him some food.

"Do you remember what happened?" Liara asked gently. Damien shook his head a little.

"Not really. I was fighting that girl, and she had a burst of power. It felt like everything I hit her with just came right back at me. I knew I needed to get out of there and i saw this little bunny." Damien explained.

"Oh god, were you hallucinating? Did you get brain damage?" Valerie asked, inspecting his eyes.

"No I wasn't, but it was strange. I followed it while being chased by the girl. It jumped threw the door into a room. I opened the door, but it was empty. I suddenly felt dizzy and I guess I passed out right there." Damien described, still trying to remember things.

"Well it seems like someone is on our side here, but what do they want in return?" Oscar asked aloud. Damien shrugged and conveniently, another note slipped out from his armor. Oscar picked this one up as well, reading it.

" _Food thief,_

 _Yes, we know all about that. In fact know all about you and your dirty little secrets. The mistress is impatient so I will be brief. This is not a request. It is an order. You will continue the game of cat and mouse with those girls. However, we want you to split them up. Once you have done so we will move in and collect them. Succeed and you will be rewarded with safe passage to menagerie, and she will ensure that no "government" will pursue you, fail and face a punishment that would make satan himself cringe in fear. Indicate your loyalty by placing yourself on the top pool deck at noon tomorrow. We will see you, and that is all you need to know."_

Oscar was as impressed as he was confused, not two words were written in the same handwriting. He pulled out his scroll and looked at it 3:44 AM.

"Are we going to just let them command us like that?" Valerie asked. Oscar just continued to stare at the paper.

"I don't think we have a choice. They were able to subdue both of us without either of us knowing. How would we fight them?" Liara countered.

"We're going to have to. Somehow I don't believe these people would be nicer to us than general Ironwood." Damien added. Oscar sat back, clenching his teeth, not liking either choice.

"Can we really do that to people we've never met though?" He asked out loud.

"I think these are really the two choices: Give these people the girls, and we live. Or, we don't play along and they get all 8 of us. I mean we've lost two of our group already, I'd rather not lose anymore." Liara explained sadly. The fugitives looked down, not particularly happy about what they would have to do, but knowing their was no other way.

Ruby sat on the couch in her cabin. She looked across the way at Weiss and Blake, who were sleeping soundly in one of the beds. Ruby laid down across the couch and fiddled with Crescent Rose. She sniffed, trying not to cry as she methodically cleaned each of her parts. Ruby kept thinking about what she should have done, or what she could have done to stop Yang from disappearing. She begged in her mind for Yang to just come walking through the door, and everything would be fine. She just couldn't stop herself from assuming the worst. Ruby, overcome with emotion hugged Crescent Rose to her chest and sobbed until she fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning Blake and Weiss calmly woke up Ruby.

"Hey. You ready to go find Yang?" Weiss asked calmly. Ruby slowly opened her eyes, and nodded. Ruby sat up on the couch and stood up. She took a deep breath, and put on a smile.

"Alright team RWBY, let's go get out teammate back." Ruby declared. Weiss and Blake smiled, happy to see Ruby so determined. The three girls stepped out of the room.

"Where should we check first?" Blake asked.

"For one, we are staying together." Ruby stated. "I think we should start where Yang went missing." Weiss and Blake nodded, following their leader.

Ruby lead her team through the hallway to the cordoned off section of the ship. Ruby knew to have that area closed off until further notice. She stepped to the side and let her team take a view of the scene. Weiss and Blake walked around, examining everything.

"Well there's blood, so the fight must've been serious." Blake concluded, staring at the significant pool of blood near one of the walls.

"There's a tooth." Weiss pointed out, all the girls looked at it, unable to decide whose it was.

"I sure hope that's not Yang's." Ruby said, her team nodding in agreement. They continued looking through the area, but nothing seemed to be indicative of where Yang had disappeared to.

"Well this isn't good, but where should we search next?" Blake asked.

"Let's scour this ship from the top down. We'll start with the pool and move down into the cargo holds." Ruby decided, walking up the stairs, her team in tow. Weiss and Blake lagged behind just slightly so the two could whisper to each other.

"Ruby seems to be taking this really hard." Weiss said.

"I know, but at least she's determined to find her." Blake added.

"I just worry she'll do something reckless." Weiss voiced her concern.

"At least we are here to keep her under control." Blake noted. Weiss nodded and sighed.

"LET'S GO!" Ruby yelled down the stepped at her team. Weiss and Blake exchanged worried glances and raced after their leader.

Oscar stood on the pool deck of the boat, leaning against one of the railings. He checked his scroll 11:58 AM. He sighed, still unhappy about his current situation, but still lacking another way out. Oscar growled to himself and slid his scroll back into his pocket, and turned around. Oscar pulled the hat he stole over his face, kept an eye out. Oscar scanned each person he could find, trying to sniff out their mysterious benefactor. Oscar casually walked towards one of the empty table and sat down at it. As he kept looking for anyone that seemed out of the ordinary, he caught a glimpse of team RWBY walking around, looking through everything.

"Crap." Oscar whispered to himself,recognizing Ruby, drawing into himself and trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He couldn't stop looking at the girls though, wondering if the mysterious people would orchestrate such a public attack. Oscar looked up at the clock and saw that if finally struck twelve. Strangely, he heard a small bell, and a note appeared on the table before him.

" _Thief,_

 _Get up. And leave… make it obvious."_

Just as Oscar read the final word on the note it started to char and its ashes blew away in the wind. Oscar clenched his fists, steeling his resolve. Oscar finally stood up and started walking.

Ruby and her team were basically tearing everything they could apart, looking for clues to where Yang could be.

"Ruby. If Yang was on this deck I think we would have found her by now." Weiss pointed out. Ruby ignored her and kept looking. Weiss sighed and shared another sympathetic looked with Blake. Blake looked up and saw a man walking down the deck. Blake looked closely and saw Ember Celica, in its compacted form. Blake started walking after Oscar, tapping Weiss and Ruby and motion for them to follow her. Oscar walked into the club house, following his own strange white bunny. Team RWBY were straight on his tail as they followed him deeper into the shit. The team followed Oscar into one of the ships lobby's and were stunned. Hundreds of Oscar's all wearing the exact same outfit were milling around, enjoying themselves.

"How the hell are we going to find the original one?" Weiss asked, looking around confused.

"It's easy. The real one has Ember Celica strapped to his belt. That's the real one." Blake explained. Ruby briskly walked through the room, checking every Oscar before her. She walked back to her team.

"There's so many." Ruby complained, getting ready to go check even more Oscar's. Blake scanned the room when Yang's weapons caught her eye. Blake turned back to tell her team what she had found, but they had disappeared. Blake assumed they must have wondered off, but couldn't let the opportunity pass her by. Blake broke into a light jog, keeping up with the escaping fugitive. He led her deeper and deeper into the ship, out of the residential areas and into the more isolated industrial part of the ship. Blake turned the corner immediately following Oscar, but there was no one there. Blake couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was behind her. Blake turned on her heel and came face to face with Liara.

"You." Blake growled. Liara's face was deathly serious, knowing her own life was at stake. Blake drew gambol shroud and held them before her. The two stood staring at one another silently.

"Where's Yang?" Blake demanded.

"Who?" Liara asked

"Our teammate which you kidnapped." Blake accused. Liara felt a knot in her stomach, knowing it must have been her groups mysterious contact who was responsible.

"I… all I know is that I won't lose another member of this team." Liara responded. Blake growled and walked forward. Liara stepped back and drew a large six shooter from her belt, and started firing at Blake. Blake use Gambol Shroud's sheath to block the bullets. Liara seethed and started reloading her pistol. Blake took the effort to press her own attack. Liara held out with her left and and Blake staggered back, choking. Blake clawed at her throat, desperately trying to get air into her lungs. Liara kept her hold on Blake, and finished reloading her Pistol. Liara looked up to fire at Blake again, but was surprised as Blake was right in front of her, slashing all over her chest and body. Liara grimaced and stepped back, reaching out to choke Blake again. Blake stopped in her tracks for just a moment, then used her semblance to replace the target with a clone, and continue pressing on Liara. Liara drew her large cutlass from her belt and desperately blocked Blake's onslaught, still angered that one of her semblance key features was ineffective. Liara kept blocking Blake's attacks, and stepped in, ramming her shoulder into Blake's chest. Blake staggered back and shifted Gambol shroud into its pistol form. Blake started firing at Liara. Laira rolled under Blake's bullets and sprung up, slashing at Blake's chest. Blake scowled and jumped back, making Gambol Shroud a katana again. Blake and Liara looked at one another wearily, trying to get a read on their enemy.

"There's no escape you know that right?" Blake asked, still watching Liara's pistol.

"It doesn't matter. We won't surrender… I won't surrender." Liara answered.

"So you'd rather die than go back to Atlas?" Blake pointed out.

"I won't let Ester go unavenged!" Liara shouted. Blake knew she had struck a chord when Liara started hacking at her with her cutlass. Blake dodged the first two, used her semblance to dash behind, catch Liara's blade as she tried to turn around, and sliced across Liara's cheek.

"For what?" Blake asked, trying to see if she could get more information, as well as anger her more.

"He hated the Schnee's more than I… More than any of us did. He was kind, and caring, yet always mission orientated. He did whatever Oscar, and Zade asked. What did he get in return. They killed him. Left him for dead in the atlesian snow! They took him from me!" Liara shrieked, angrily using her semblance to send a blast of wind at Blake. Blake used earth dust to generate a clone which she used for cover.

"Zade?" Blake asked, curious, but not entirely surprised that a member of team ENDD was involved in this.

"Yes! That bastard hired us to help him get back his Schnee. He didn't care about us. He used us!" Liara answered, the gale force winds growing stronger. Blake sighed. Weiss told her that Zade had some help, but neither of them knew that they had suffered this much. Despite her sympathies, Blake readied Gambol Shroud to fight the wind and defeat her enemy.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Zade didn't intend for him to die." Blake shouted back.

"Him and Ashley! I watched them bleed out! None of this would've happened without the Schnee family. I will kill them all!" Liara ignored her. Liara stepped forward and destroyed Blake's cover with her cutlass. Blake kept her body as aerodynamic as possible, jumping in and kneeing Liara's chest. A quick stab, and slash limited Blake's exposure to the wind, but were just as effective. Liara snapped up her pistol and fired a shot right into Blake's face. Blake staggered back in pain. Liara snapped her arms forward. A solid wall of wind smashed into Blake and crushed her against the wall at the end of the hall. Liara couldn't stop her tears from finally coming forth as she walked towards Blake, the wind growing ever stronger.

"I loved him… and they took him from me." Liara quietly lamented as she tried to flatten Blake with the force of her wind. Blake struggled desperately against the wind, and could feel her chest starting to compress under the unbelievable force. Liara and Blake continued to stare at each other, waiting for Blake's inevitable death. At the last moment, Blake managed to dash behind Liara, blade poised to try and pierce her skull. Yet, before Blake could get the chance, the wind died down and Liara stumbled, falling over unconscious. Blake walked up to the Liara, and felt her pulse.

"Good. just asleep." Blake sighed, gingerly touching her own injuries.

"I couldn't run the risk of her beating you." an eerily monotone voice spoke behind her. Blake spun rapidly, Gambol shroud at the ready, but all she was met with was open space. Blake furrowed her brow, looking at and unusually black mark on the ground. Blake's expression turned to one of panic as black liquid started gushing out. Blake turned to run, but found a steel wall blocking her path. Blake turned and found the other wall blocked in as well. Blake started to hyperventilate as the liquid reached her knees and she realized that she was completely boxed in. The liquid continued to fill up the box as Blake lashed against the box in a frenzy. Each strike did nothing to but speed up the liquid.

"Darron!" Blake cried out, his being the first name to come to her mind.

"DARRON!" Blake screamed, the liquid now up to her jawline. Blake struggled to keep her head above the liquid as it threatened to overtake her.

"Please" She begged as she was finally pulled under.


	56. Chapter 55

**Tada! I love you reviewers and always remember guys. The more reviews the faster I write and post(If you believe I can get any faster)**

Ruby and Weiss frantically searched through the Oscar's in the lobby, intent on finding the one with Yang's gauntlets.

"Anything?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Weiss answered. The girls both sounded frustrated. A sentiment which was only compounded when all the Oscar's suddenly disappeared, leaving the lobby empty.

"NO!" Ruby shouted out, angry that he had gotten away a second time.

"Wait a minute. Where's Blake?" Weiss asked, immediately noticing the lack of faunus in the room.

"Huh… aaaargh!" Ruby let out a cry of hopelessness and anger, drawing Crescent Rose and slamming it into the ground. Weiss walked across the room and pulled her leader into a tight hug.

"It's ok. We'll find them." Weiss comforted her young partner. Ruby hugged her back, and leaned her head on Weiss's shoulder.

"I know, but it's terrifying. I've already lost half my team. I lost Blake and it's not even 2 PM." Ruby said.

"And none of that matters, as long as you pull yourself together and find them." Weiss reassured her. Holding Ruby up and forcing her to look at her.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said, wiping a stray tear from her face.

"I'm sure wherever Blake and Yang went off to their fighting just as hard to get back." Weiss commented. Ruby nodded, and picked up Crescent rose, placing it on her back.

"What should we do now though?" Ruby asked, unsure. Weiss shrugged.

"I don't know." she replied.

"We should certainly find a better way to stick together though." Ruby suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Weiss nodded. Ruby, hoping to lighten her own mood a little, just grabbed a hold of Weiss's hand. Weiss chuckled and smiled back.

"You gotta better plan?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"Nope. you dolt." Weiss laughed. Ruby and Weiss walked off into the ship looking for their missing teammates.

Liara lifted her head off the steel ground, her head pounding and her vision foggy. She pulled herself up, and leaned against the wall. She rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision. Floating before her in smoke was a small message.

" _Mission complete. Ester would be proud."_

Liara angrily ran her hand through the smoke, making it dissipate. She turned to look at Damien, who was still sitting, healing from his fight with Yang. Damien gave her a small smile. Liara sat back down.

"What happened?" Damien asked. Liara stuck her tongue in her cheek.

"It doesn't matter. It's over." Liara responded, folding her arms and sitting there quietly.

"C'mon. Talk to me." Damien pressed. Liara sighed.

"It was kind of scary. She was really smart… I might have revealed more than I should. I'm not sure who would have even won if the "person" hadn't intervened." Liara explained.

"Well I guess they wouldn't send amateurs after us." Damien chuckled

"It's not them that I'm worried about." Liara said.

"I know... " Damien trailed off. The two of them sat there in silence.

Oscar met up with Valerie backstage of the ship's theater. She was intently picking her nails with her knife, a sign Oscar had learned met she was nervous. Oscar slid in next to her among the many props and costumes which covered them.

"Did they fall for it?" Valerie asked, examining her syke.

"Yep." Oscar answered briefly.

"These people don't mess around. They want the other two by the end of the day is seems." He added. Valerie sighed.

"I guess that's our cue right?" she said.

Oscar nodded as smoke filtered down from the vents, forming another message.

" _The two main threats have been eliminated. Mistress has demanded the time frame be accelerated. Time to mop up the rest. Both of you proceed to the bottom deck and get ready for a fight. We will deal with delivering your opponents."_

Valerie and Oscar watched as the smoke slowly evaporated. Both of them sat there in silent contemplation.

"I guess we need to do this for the others don't we?" Valerie asked, finally pushing herself to her feet. Oscar quickly followed.

"This is the final mission, I guess we can't flake out now." he said, the confidence in his voice starting to waiver. The two fugitive huntsman slipped from their hiding spot and started for the place where their battle was designated to take place.

Ruby and Weiss, kept their hands on one another, finding it imperative that neither one wander off on their own, lest they too be kidnapped by the fugitives (Or so they thought) as they walked through the ship. They stumbled into a small mess hall, where many of the ships patrons were at a buffet.

"Great another crowded room." Ruby gripped.

"Well at least this one is full of different people." Weiss commented.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the boat itself was an elaborate illusion." Ruby joked at the lack of information that seemed to be circulating.

"Maybe we should get something to eat. It won't help us if we have to fight on an empty stomach." Weiss suggested. Ruby nodded in agreement. Both girls grabbed plates and stood in the buffet line, only releasing the others hand to serve themselves, and that's it. The girls took their food to an empty table nearby and sat down, eating. They ate mostly in silence, the air of what was to come still hanging heavily above them.

"What should we do when we get back to Beacon?" Ruby asked, trying to spark some semblance of conversation.

"Ruby… you know what you need to do." Weiss chuckled, forcing Ruby to blush yet again.

"Fine. Mrs. Branwen" Ruby shot back. Weiss grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Still not used to it huh?" Ruby asked.

"I'll never be." Weiss answered quickly. The two girls started giggling. However, their happy demeanor was shattered as a bloody and battered Yang threw herself on the table.

"YANG!" The two girls cried out at once as Yang staggered back a little.

"We managed to get away. They're downstairs. C'mon we need to stop them." Yang said, starting to walk away, a limp clear in her gate.

"Wait wait wait." Ruby demanded. "Where's Blake?"

"I dropped Blake off in the infirmary, she's in bad condition. We managed to take out two of them, but you guys need to stop the other two." Yang explained.

"I thought we were hunting six fugitives?" Weiss said, confused.

"Turns out two of them died helping Zade save you." Yang answered.

"Oh." Was all Weiss could say, glancing over at her leader. Ruby stood up and nodded at Weiss.

"Let's end this." she declared, and the three huntresses walked into the depths of the ship.

Ruby and Weiss followed Yang deep into the ship. The girls took note of all the machinery as it started to get hot. Ruby used her cape to wipe some sweat from her face.

"It's really hot down here." Ruby commented.

"I know how you feel." Weiss responded, she had taken the coat off of her snow pea outfit and was carrying it under her arm.

"Don't worry it's right through here." Yang yelled over the clang of machinery and engine parts. Yang pushed open a door and walked through it, her body growing more and more transparent until she was completely gone.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled, Weiss and her dashing forward to catch the disappearing illusion.

"Dammit." Weiss uncharacteristically cursed. Their anger was short lived as the door behind them slammed shut hard. The girls looked down the hall at Oscar and Valerie, who were standing at the end of the hall waiting for them.

"Delivered as promised… can't say they aren't efficient." Valerie conceded, unhappily.

"Yeah, well it's our turn to do the delivering. Right?" Oscar asked Valerie rhetorically.

"Where are Blake and Yang?" Ruby demanded, both her and Weiss drawing their weapons.

"They're somewhere safe… probably." Valerie answered, hoping the former was in fact the case.

"I'm guessing we need to beat you to find them huh." Weiss guessed, correctly.

"Did you really think this was going to go any other way?" Oscar countered.

"Not really but it's nice to check." Weiss shot back. Oscar couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"You girls ready?" he asked.

"Ooooo. A gentleman." Ruby said sarcastically. "We're ready." Oscar smiled and reached to his back. Her threw forward three swords which, by his semblance, were being wielded by three large knights.

"Why don't you girls warm up." Oscar suggested condescendingly, knowing it would bait the girls into focusing on the clones.

"Don't mind if we do." Weiss answered. She and Ruby stood there for a moment, examining the knights, who cautiously approached, before springing into action.

"Iceflower!" Ruby called out. She and Weiss jumped back and Weiss created her signature glyph before Ruby's sniper. Ruby fired shots that looked more likes spikes clumps of ice rather than bullets. The knights dodged some of the bullets as they went flying by, forcing both Oscar and Valerie to jump to the sides. Some knights did get hit by the huntresses efforts. The ice balls exploding and covering parts of their enemies in ice, cutting them and trying to restrained them. The knights seemed less than impressed as they cut the ice off of themselves and continued to press on the girls. Ruby dashed forward with her semblance, and Weiss backflipped away as one of the knights tried to bring its sword down on the pair. One knight turned around and lashed out at Ruby. She hooked its blade with her scythe, slammed the knight's sword to the ground, continued spinning, and brought Crescent rose up towards the knights face. The knight leaned back, narrowly Dodging the scythe. It drew back and stabbed forward at Ruby. She accelerated into the air just above the knight,

"Weiss!" She called out. Weiss knocked away another incoming strike from the knights and summoned and acceleration glyph above Ruby. Ruby shot down with uncanny speed. The knight tried to dodge forward, but was still treated to a deep cut through the back of its arm. Another glyph met Rwby on the ground, launching her back towards Weiss. Ruby landed next to her partner with a smirk on her face. Weiss spun around, using Myrtenaster fire setting to unleash a wave of fire at the knights. The knights backed away slightly, shielding themselves from the flame. Ruby tooked the opportunity to dash in, leaving a deep gash in a knight's chest as it vanished. However, Ruby founder herself stuck in midair, as another Knight slammed its blade on her midsection. Ruby let out a small squeak as she crashed into the wall, and rolled across the ground. A knight stood above her and struck downwards. Weiss used Myrtenaster's ice to create a dome, shielding her partner. The Knight struggled to free its blade from the ice. Ruby slipped out and ran back towards Weiss.

"We need a new plan." Ruby said.

"Alright, what do you have leader?" Weiss asked, still keeping a watchful eye on the two knights.

Across the hall Oscar and Valerie were watching the girls fight the knights.

"They're doing pretty good." Valerie noted.

"Yeah, but this will wear them out a little. Should make them easy prey for us." Oscar added.

"Easy prey for someone." Valerie scoffed.

Weiss and Ruby broke from their little huddle with a new plan in mind. Ruby skipped over towards the side of the hallway, while Weiss stood in the middle, staring down the knights. Weiss spun Myrtenaster to its Lightning mode. She waited until both the knights took their strikes at her. Weiss jumped over the first swing, blocked the second swing, and ducked under a punch. Weiss continued blocking and dodging each strike until both of them had taken up posts on either side of her. At the last moment, Weiss propelled herself out from between them.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out, springing her leader into action. Ruby burst into a spiral of speed, dropping petals all over the floor. She raced around the two knights, who tried and failed, to catch her in their grips. She continued to race around them like a tornado, pushing the two of them back to back. Weiss smirked and summoned a large yellow glyph above them.

"Now!" Weiss yelled out again. Ruby stopped circling the knights and raced to Weiss's side. From the glyph, Weiss summoned a large bolt of lightning. The lightning coursed through the knights, electrocuting them and sending them into convulsions.

Oscar nodded as they forced the other two knights to disappear.

"You wanna throw more at them, or should we just do it ourselves?" Valerie asked

"I think we should get this over with. No sense in wasting time." Oscar agreed. The two fugitives pushed off the the wall and walked towards the girls. Ruby and Weiss stared them down angrily, still ready for action.

"I get the resistance, but why did you kidnap our members?" Ruby demanded. Oscar shook his head.

"That wasn't us. Honestly, we don't know who's doing it. We just need you off our back." Oscar explained.

"Whatever is necessary for the mission." Valerie added, reciting a core piece of Atlesian teachings.

"So you expect us to believe that it's not you, the people we're hunting, that kidnapped the people hunting you?" Weiss asked.

"I know its wierd. We don't love it either, but it's us or you." Oscar admitted.

"Then I guess that means we fight." Ruby stated, tightening her grip on Crescent rose. Valerie stepped back and Oscar flipped his warhammer into its rocket launcher from.

"That's new." Ruby squeaked. Oscar promptly fired a volley of his rockets down the hallway. Weiss immediately reacted by summoning a number of small glyphs, which sent ice stars to intercept the missiles, erupting them in the middle of the hallway. Ruby tried to take the opportunity to run forward. However, Ruby tripped and fell to the ground. Ruby looked down and saw her own shadow wrapped around her body. She struggled against the bonds as it only wrapped tighter. Weiss and Oscar met eyes, and they both raced forward towards Ruby. Weiss arrived there first and cut Ruby free of her shadow. The two girls were sent flying backwards as Oscar slammed his warhammer into the ground, causing it to crack and creating a shockwave. From both sides of Oscar, two dark gray spears of shadows raced past him, aiming straight for the girls. Ruby managed to block her spear with Crescent Rose, but Weiss was unlucky. The shadow spear slammed her into the ground. Weiss used a glyph to burst the shadow, and formed another, sending firebolts over at Valerie. Valerie dropped her control over the shadow as she jumped back and forth, evading Weiss attacks. Ruby took the flow in momentum to make a move against Oscar. Ruby used her semblance to teleport behind Oscar, lashing out with her scythe. Oscar ducked under and tried to smash Ruby with his warhammer. Ruby fired a bullet from Crescent Rose, accelerating her out of harm's way. Ruby placed her feet on the ceiling and pushed down. Ruby flipped and slammed the bottom of her boot on Oscar's head. Oscar grunted as Ruby backflipped and landed… right into an uppercut from Oscar's hammer. Ruby cried out as she flew across the room. Ruby righted herself,and landed on her feet. Ruby felt an instinct kick in, and she leaned back in a matrix style as a syke came flying through the air. Ruby's eyes widened, as it barely scraped the aura on her nose as it passed by. Ruby stood back up and looked at an advancing Valerie. Ruby used the staff of Crescent Rose to stop Valerie from stabbing her with her syke, Ruby kicked Valerie right in the kidney. Valerie grimaced and lengthened her shadow, striking up and clipping Ruby's chin. Valerie flipped the syke in her hand, and stepped in close, laying rapid stabs to Ruby's midsection. Her assault was stopped when a fireball burned into her back. Weiss sidestepped another hammerswing from Oscar, and fired more bolts at Valerie. Weiss turned the glyph on Oscar and tried to launch another firebolt. Weiss looked on in fear as she realized the fire dust in Myrtenaster had run out. She ducked to the side, avoiding another threatening swing from Oscar, and littered his chest with striked. Oscar ignored them, turned around and kicked back, hitting Weiss's chest. Weiss stepped back, and Oscar raised his hammer above his head, and slammed it down on Weiss, crushing her into the ground. Oscar raised his hammer to slam down on her again, when Valerie came flying across the room and crashing into him. Ruby raced to her partner's aid and started to help her off of the ground. The four hunters stared at one another, daring the other party to make the first move. Weiss took the opportunity, blasting a gust of dust wind down the hallway. Valerie quickly countered, using her shadow to anchor Oscar, and herself down to the floor. Unfortunately, she was unable to keep Oscar pinned down, and he decided to rush into the storm. Needless to say, Weiss was very surprised when Oscar came barreling through the wind. Ruby jumped into action, using Crescent Rose to block his hammer just short of Weiss's head. Weiss stepped in to stab up at Oscar, but was blocked, by one of Valerie's shadows holding her discarded syke. Ruby and Oscar continued to press against each other while Weiss fenced with a disembodied syke. Ruby lost out, but used the momentum of getting pushed away to turn Crescent Rose around, and fire a round from it, propelling the spear end of the shaft into Oscar's ankle. Oscar seethed and hopped back as it bled lightly.

"You ok?" Valerie asked, walking up next to her friend.

"Yeah. It's shallow." Oscar replied. The two fugitives still looked in slightly better condition than the two girls, but it was evident they were all starting to show signs of fatigue.

"We need to neutralize her shadows." Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"I've got an idea." Weiss reassured. She spun Myrtenaster to its light dust slot. "Cover me." Weiss stepped back and created a large glyph on the shield, and created a line of glyphs behind the fugitives and behind Weiss. Weiss activated her light dust and a brilliant light filled the hallway.

"That's a good move." Valerie conceded watching as all shadows inside the circle disappeared. Valerie tightened her grip on her sykes's knowing her semblance would be useless from now on. Valerie and Oscar moved forward, trying to stop Weiss's glyphs. Ruby intercepted them, using her semblance to ram into Oscar, and using her scythe to trip Valerie. Ruby jumped back out of attack range, as Valerie pushed herself to her feet. Oscar didn't wait and moved in, striking with his hammer. Ruby dashed back and forth, doing everything to dodge Oscar, while stifling his advances. Valerie slipped in between Oscar's misses and left a slice across Ruby's face. Ruby seethed and fired a bullet from Crescent rose, piercing Valerie's arm. She dropped her syke and staggered back, seething in pain. Oscar used the moment to drop his hammer on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby cried out as it broke her shoulder and collarbone.

"RUBY!" Weiss called out, dispelling her glyphs and rushing to her partner's aid. Oscar tried to hit her, but Weiss slid under her attack and stabbed his stomach. Weiss stepped back and left a deep slash on his chest. Oscar fell back and Valerie jumped over her, stabbing her syke into Weiss's shoulder, and backfisting Weiss's face. Weiss grit her teeth and spit blood. Weiss turned back and responded by punching Valerie's face. Valerie pulled Weiss's hair and punched her straight in the nose until she eventually passed out. Valerie let Weiss fall to the ground and panted until she cried out, when a deep cut appeared across her back. Valerie fell to the side, and Ruby stood behind her with Crescent Rose. She gripped her shoulder in pain, and more exploded in her side when Oscar slammed his hammer into her ribs, knocking her out as well. Oscar stood the only conscious member, panting. Fiery words appeared before him.

" _Good."_

"Dammit." Oscar complained, falling asleep once again.


	57. Chapter 56

**More damn chapters. Love the new followers and favorites,**

Oscar knew he was dreaming. Everything around him was evident of that fact. He was on a destroyed version of the ship they were on. Fires burned everywhere, passengers jumped into the water, putting themselves at the mercy of the grimm, rather than face the fires. Oscar watched in horror. He looked around and saw something which further disgusted him. The girls of team RWBY, laying there charred, much of their skin blackened. As he watched on horrified, Ruby slowly lifted her head. Oscar gasped.

"Please… help…" She pleaded, her every move tearing the brunt skin and leaking blood onto the deck. She crawled towards him a few inches before her strength gave out and she died before him.

"Oh shit… what have we done?" Oscar asked himself regretfully. His feelings of remorse and sadness only escalated until he awoke with a start.

"Oscar!" Valerie yelled, jolting Oscar from his nightmare. He quickly realized he was in a cold sweat and pushed himself to sit up against the wall.

"You look like you've seen hell." Damien said, his injuries looking more healed than before.

"I think I was there." Oscar joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Valerie said you guys got the last of them… so I guess we gave all of them over." Liara said, a hint of regret in her voice.

"Yep." Oscar answered shortly, the same regret evident. The four of them sat there in silence when a small piece of paper fluttered down from the ceiling.

"Oh god." Valerie said, suddenly feeling sick. Oscar gently picked up the letter and read it.

" _Congrats,_

 _You did as we asked, and the mistress had been pleased. She wishes to initiate you into… the system. Be at room 002 by midnight tonight. This is also not a request. It is an order. Welcome to the system._

Oscar finished and the paper burned up, leaving behind the slightest whips of smoke. Oscar sat back, and sighed deeply.

"Are we really going to go?" Damien asked incredulously.

"We can't it's definitely a trap." Valerie insisted.

"Why would they trap us after we did all that work for them?" Liara asked.

"Definitely tying up loose ends." Damien explained.

"But we've never seen any of them, and none of their notes seem to leave even the slightest trace." Liara argued.

"It clearly doesn't matter to these people." Damien countered.

"We're going." Oscar spoke up, earning him strange glances from the rest of his team.

"What!?" Valerie demanded.

"If they wanted to tie up loose ends already we'd have died in our sleep. We are going to go, because no matter what. I want to know who these bastards are." Oscar explained.

"It would be nice to put a face to a name." Liara admitted.

"We need some kind of plan before we go in though. It would be stupid and reckless of us to try this unprepared." Damien said, making sure his leader had thought this through.

"Definitely. I was just thinking the same thing. This is what we should do." Oscar said. His team huddled around him and started to converse and create a plan for meeting their mysterious benefactor.

At Beacon academy. Allister was getting more anxious. Yang hadn't texted him in three days, and he couldn't help but worry about his girlfriend.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Allister asked, leaning over towards Darron.

"I think that they are fine. Don't worry about her. She's probably more equipped to take care of herself than you." Darron answered.

"In most situations, not a fight." Allister countered.

"Don't worry about it." Darron reassured his partner. On the inside however, he had his own doubts. From Blake's request to fight him to their touching call, to the sudden silence he was getting from her as well. Darron looked to Zade who was fiddling with a pencil rather than taking notes. He knew that he was also being eaten up at the lack of communication from his wife. The three of them were so used to having the girls worry about them on missions, that being on the other side of the situation had barely occurred to them. Max was the only one who didn't seem to be taking it to hardly.

"How are you not freaking out?" Allister whispered over to Max.

"Quite frankly, I don't expect them to get into the same level of clusterfucks that we keep getting stuck in." Max explained.

"Alright that's fair I guess." Allister admitted.

"We'll stop by Ozpin to see if he knows anything after." Darron suggested, and the rest of team ENDD nodded.

"Mind if we tag along?" Jaune whispered from the row behind Darron. Darron gave a curt nod.

"Thanks." Jaune added, sitting back in his seat. Team ENDD focused on their classes, trying to keep their minds off the many perils the girls might be enduring.

That night Oscar and his team quietly made their way to the room that team RWBY was staying in during their time on the ship. It was midnight and most of the passengers were concentrated around the bars, and other sections of the ship, so they seemed a bit more lax about being caught, but none of them could shake the unnerving feeling that Oscar's plan would unfortunately fail. As they approached the door they could see that the door was still wedged open. Oscar gently pushed the door open, and the four of them look amazed. Standing before them were Ester and Allison.

"Ester!" Liara cried. She couldn't hold her feelings in as she pushed past Oscar and went to hug Ester. He held out his arms to her, but as she tried to grab on to him, her arms passed right through him. All four of them looked in horror as the their two friends slowly faded down. Liara stepped back, and clenched her fist angrily as almost hysterical laughter came from behind the illusions. They looked up and were all struck with fear at the sudden revelation of their benefactors. One of them was unfathomably tall. An adonis to the point where it was grotesque. His muscles bulged under his skin and threatened to burst through. He gave each of them a smirk. The other was a small girl with a hood drawn far over her head. Her cloak went down to her ankles, and her sleeves down past her hands.

"Who are you?" Oscar asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"We are your benefactor's can't you tell?" The large man asked condescendingly in a threatening russian accent.

"We got that far." Damien asked angrily.

"I'm Goliath." The large man added.

"You may address me as Dreamwalker." The shorter girl said.

"I see. Why the sudden interest in us?" Valerie asked, holding her sykes's uneasily.

"Well… Mistress though the ranks had gotten… a little disloyal. So we had to take some of the appropriate steps. Now we were tasked with finding some replacements." Dreamwalker explained.

"I'd say we did quite a fantastic job. Four fine soldiers perfect for our line of work." Goliath agreed.

"And what makes you think that we want this position?" Oscar asked.

"Fuck that! I want to know what the fuck that shit was with Ester and Allison!" Liara finally spoke up, stepping forward.

"How perfect that those two answers coincide. Let me tell you a little story of four huntsmen in Atlas, angry at the Schnee dust company for their own reasons, and very valid reasons at that. Maybe they killed your family, or stole your land. Whichever, is not as important. You all wanted to be good huntsmen but deep in the recesses of your mind you couldn't fathom serving the Atlesian military which was so bound to the Schnee dust. All you needed was two people to bring you together, to stroke the fears of your hate and rile you up, and to be the perfect martyrs for your cause." Dreamwalker explained.

"What does that mean?" Liara growled.

"We've had our eyes on recruiting you for months. Ester and Allison were the perfect tools to the perfect end, though I'd never imagine one of my creations would be so… persuasive." Dreamwalker confessed, seemingly staring straight at Liara. Liara took a moment to understand what she was being told, and started to shudder.

"That mean…" Oscar trailed off.

"Yep! All illusions, from day 1. It's one of my most cunning pieces of work yet. You believed they'd die for you and you'd die for them. So when they did die it only made you hate the Schnee dust company more, and push you right into our hands. We knew Ironwood would send someone after you, and we wanted to see if you could follow orders. The final test of your strength to the mistress." Dreamwalker laughed again.

"You bastards." Liara seethed.

"Don't be mad at Dreamwalker. This is what she does. Once you join us, you'll have the pleasure of seeing how it affects… other people" Goliath offered.

"Who is this mistress? And why did you want to kidnap the girls chasing us?" Damien asked, trying to steer the conversation from the inevitable truth they'd all have to face, that they were one hundred percent duped.

"That is not for you to know. Only the chosen know of her divine authority." goliat spoke in a solemn, almost reverent tone.

"Besides. It's not like you can go anywhere now." Dreamwalker added. The four stood there, staring at the depraved people before them.

"Wait wait. What did you do with those girls?" Valerie asked, the knot in her stomach getting ever tighter. A creepy grin rose across goliath's face.

"Come and see." Goliath invited. He stepped over to the side of the room, and pulled back a sliding door. The four looked into the room and gasped. Liara and Damien started to tear up and Valerie grabbed onto Oscar's arm tightly. Inside the room were the four members of team RWBY. They were chained and hanged by their hands, their clothes were torn, their skin was bruised all over, and multiple bone breaks were evident. Blood trickled down their bodies and pooled on the floor.

"What… the fuck… did we do?" Damien asked.

"You served mistresses agenda. These girls will be the flashpoint necessary to draw out her real enemies." Dreamwalker explained.

"Zade." Oscar whispered.

"Bingo." Goliath answered.

"Why involve us. Why not just use your power to render them unconscious?" Damien asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Dreamwalker countered, smiling to herself. The four kept staring at them when Ruby, very lightly, started to raise her head.

"Oh shit." Valerie said, as Ruby opened one eye, her other to swollen.

"Thanks a lot." Ruby said, weakly but managing some sarcasm.

"We're sorry… we didn't know." Oscar pleaded, teary eyed himself.

"It's fine… no one knew, just help." Ruby whispered, in too much pain to bother with a bullshit conspiracy which the four fugitives obviously knew nothing about. She glanced over at her battered teammates, who were arguably in much worse condition than she was.

"They put up a good fight. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed breaking someone so much." Goliath said, holding Ruby by the chin. Ruby looked up at him, not a shred of fear in her eyes, and spit blood on his face.

"See… this is what happens when we let mercenary bastards run around unchecked. They make others fearless. It is our job to reinstitute that fear." Goliat explained, cracking his fist over the top of Ruby's head, making her black out again.

"Hey hey, not so hard. We want them to be recognizable when we send them back." Dreamwalker chided.

"I know I know. It seems like such a waste, why let such vermin loose with potential to recover?" Goliath asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because when we're done, no one will have the courage to rise against us." Dreamwalker explained, and the two of them laughed evilly.

"I love when you speak of breaking wills." Goliath complemented, and Dreamwalker gave a mock bow. Oscar kept staring at the hanging forms of team RWBY and placed a hand on his warhammer. The four of them turned around and stared at the two chosen, drawing weapons and taking defensive positions in front of the girls. Dreamwalker seemed to gasp almost comically.

"Oh no! Their morals kicked in. They must want to help the poor little girls escape their inevitable fate for just a few moments longer." Dreamwalker laughed, Goliath looked amused and turned around.

"This is far more than that. This is for using us, hurting us, and dangling our deepest desires just out of reach. We would never work for you, and you can tell this mistress of yours that she can go fuck herself." Oscar declared, preparing to use his semblance.

"Such a waste of fine talent. Oh well. The mistress would be furious if she knew we went easy on some loose ends." Goliath said, seemingly sadly.

"I'm never one to turn down the practice though." Dreamwalker joked. Oscar sneered at her. Much to his team's chagrin, Dreamwalker pulled out her scroll and read something quickly. Oscar and company were tense, full of adrenaline, and ready for the fight of their lives, but their enemies just seemed to be taking it causally. Dreamwalker placed her scroll away and looked up at Goliath.

"5 minutes. Can we do that?" She asked.

"We can do this in 2 if we go slow." Goliath chuckled. Apparently that was the final straw as Oscar tossed a whole volley of swords, which were soon wielded by 20 soldiers.

"Make that 3." Goliath corrected, as he walked towards the soldiers. The first on slammed its blade on Goliath's skin as hard as possible, but it shattered against the toughness of his skin. With a flick, Goliath sent the soldier flying out the window and through the veranda railing, into the ocean. He looked slightly aggravated as Oscar's soldiers kept attacking him. Goliath picked up one soldier, and snapped its spine over his knee. He grabbed another one, and popped its head off. Another fell, after having its arms ripped from its sockets. Oscar had never seen his semblance so adequately and uncaringly overwhelmed, and readied himself for one hell of a fight.

Damien on the other had, decided to take out Dreamwalker first. He unfurled his staff into a gatling gun type weapon and started to crank it. Damien cursed to himself when he realized it was jammed. Damien turned it back into a spear and started lashing out at Dreamwalker. She expertly dodged each strike by the smallest possible margin, angering Damien even further. She danced effortlessly around his spear and landed a number of slashed against him. Damien stepped back, and caused the world to slow down around him. Damien used his semblance as much as he could force it and stabbed forward rapidly, littering hundreds of strikes on Dreamwalker. Damien was subsequently caught of guard, when Valerie's voice came from her. Damien shook his head and realized that he had been fighting Valerie all along.

"Fuck!" he shouted, but was promptly silenced when he felt Dreamwalker behind him. She pressed something, thinner than a pin, on his back.

"Welcome to your own hell." Dreamwalker whispered in his ear. Damien started screaming.

Oscar, and Liara were getting tossed around by Goliath, while Valerie watched on horridly. They all turned to Damien, when without explanation, had lost all of his clothing, his body had been flayed, and deep gashes cut through each of his exposed muscles. Damien fell to the ground and screamed crazily, He bled out quickly and fell silent. Horror covered the fugitives while Goliath looked on with pity.

"My my. you must be in a bad mood." the chosen said, looking upon Damien's mutilated corpse with pity. Dreamwalker declined to respond.

"You Monster!" Valerie screamed, lunging at Dreamwalker. She gasped as she felt Goliath crush her ankle and lift her before him. Oscar and Liara were paralyzed with fear, as Goliath held Valerie by each ankle and started to rip her in half. Valerie screamed as she felt her skin, muscles, and bones strain to hold themselves together. Her body and her aura fought feebly until she was promptly torn into two pieces without much effort. Goliath casually tossed the two halves of Valerie behind him and cracked his neck. Despite their mounting fear. Oscar and Liara forced themselves to their feet, and raced towards the door. As they reached it, they found it blocked by a massive steel plate. Oscar was slamming his hammer on it desperately when the hammer that was Goliath's fist collided with his back, sending him flying through the steel plate and at least 15 other walls. Oscar skidded to a stop and looked up just in time to see Liara, desperately trying to summon wind. Dreamwalker jumped up, sitting on Liara's shoulders. Oscar saw a thin piece of metal poke out from her sleeve just before she shoved it into Liara's eye. Liara screamed in pain, and fell on her back. Dreamwalker used her momentum to land standing as Goliath ended her misery by smashing her skull underfoot. Oscar scrambled to his feet and tried to run, unable to contain his fear any longer. He burst through the door into the hallway, trying to put as much distance between him and the chosen as possible. His escape attempt was thwarted as Goliath came barreling through a wall and tackled Oscar. Oscar raised his hammer and fired a volley of rockets at Goliath's face, point blank. Goliath casually batted away the weapon, receiving not even a scratch from the rockets. He rose to his feet and lifted Oscar by his neck. Oscar struggled and kicked at Goliath, desperate for release. Goliath started to squeeze tighter and tighter, until Dreamwalker appeared behind him.

"He has been chosen." She said deliberately. A sick grin grew on Goliath's face, Oscar could see the razor sharp teeth that lines his jaws.

"Excellent." He said, smacking Oscar unconscious. Goliath returned to the room and collected the girls. The chosen secretly made their way to the top deck, where they watched three black and red bullheads approach. The chosen and their hostages jumped on one as the other two began spinning up their minigun's. Goliath and Dreamwalker watched on smiling as the other two bullheads began destroying the cruise ship, as their bullhead disappeared off into the night.

The door to team ENDD's bedroom slammed open to reveal a less than pleased team ENDD.

"Nothing. How the hell do they have nothing?" Allister asked incredulously as the four filed into the room.

"What makes you think we know?" Max countered, placing Titan on his lap as he sat on Allister bed, next to Allister. Zade leaned against Allister's bed and stood in silent contemplation. Darron walked across the room towards his bed.

"It doesn't matter. It only matters that we trust them." Darron spoke back.

"I guess you're right boss." Allister conceded, placing his head in his hand.

"It's not like we can't save them." Darron chuckled, throwing himself on his bed. All humor left from his body as soon as his weight hit the mattress and he heard an almost inaudible click.

"Allister! Sphere! NOW!" He yelled, his semblance starting to cover his body.

Outside a number of Beacon's students were studying, playing or just relaxing in the cool air of Vale's mountains. They were waiting for curfew, expending the last minutes of their freedom which would become the first minutes of their horror. Without warning, team ENDD's room exploded in a massive fireball, causing the students to gasp in shock. The explosion triggered a number of systematic explosions spanning the length of the Beacon academy dorms. Parts of the building caved in immediately, and other stood burning in blazing flames. The students watched as Darron was thrown from the building, his sword falling out of its sheath and implanting itself in the ground. Darron smacked the ground and rolled across it speedily. Despite his best efforts he still found himself flying off the cliff of Beacon. Darron screamed and flapped his wings uselessly as he fell, hitting numerous rocks on the way down. He hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet before finally coming to a stop. Darron gingerly pushed himself to his feet, his semblance doing a fantastic job of mitigating the damage. Darron limped over to nearby tree.

"What the hell?" He asked breathlessly, resting his weight against the tree. Darron tried to regain his breath, but was stopped short as someone jumped on his back. Darron turned his head to see a man with sickly green eyes staring at him.

"Hiya." he said, in an unusually jocular tone, before opening his mouth wider than any human should be able too. Darron felt as though his energy, his every soul, was being ripped from him. Darron reached back, and grabbed onto the man, using every bit of his energy to throw him over his shoulder. The man his the ground and closed his mouth. Darron promptly punched the man's face and staggered back.

"Why ya gotta be like that?" he asked, genuinely sad as he twisted himself back to his feet.

"The fuck?" were the only words Darron could muster in his weakened state.

"He's like that because he doesn't like you Restrainer." A muffled voice came from behind Darron. Darron turned to see a man decked out in light bomb gear, casually approach him.

"Why doesn't he like me Feuer Brennt?" Restrainer asked, sniffling a little.

"Because you're clearly here to kill me." Darron said.

"You misunderstand. I knew you'd survive. I built that explosion and timed it perfectly so that you would." Feuer Brennt explained.

"We wouldn't dare cost her majesty her entertainment." Restrainer laughed. Darron sneered at the two. He was in no condition for a fight, but if these bastards wanted to take him, they were going to pay the price. Restrainer moved in first, punching Darron in the face. Darron went with the flow and slipped behind Restrainer, holding him by the neck, and punching at his ribs. Restrained unfurled the bladed whip on his wrist and yanked Darron's leg out from under him. Darron grunted as he hit the ground and Feuer Brennt tossed a small orb on his chest. The orb exploded, sending Electricity arcing over all of Darron's body. Darron bit his lip, stifling a scream, as Restrainer tried to suck Darron's energy away again. Darron recovered and punched up at Restrainer, as he was kicked in the head by Feuer Brennt. Darron's head jerked to the side. Darron tried to force his way to his feet, but Feuer Brennt and Restrainer held him down as Restrainer kept sucking his energy. Darron tried to call forth the power of his semblance, but the crimson flames sputtered weakly and were put out. He tried to call forth the black liquid but it evaporated on contact with the air.

" **Where the fuck is your sword?"** One of the voices chided. Darron scowled and kept struggling against the two chosen.

" **We need the sword!"** Another voice exclaimed.

" **Your weakened without it, and you're too weak to begin with"** Another one added. Darron kept trying to force his semblance, but to no avail. Darron struggled to the last but felt the edges of his vision go black until he finally passed out. The two chosen stepped back, and restrainer used his whips to secure Darron to his back.

"He had a lot of power. I'm pumped up now!" Restrainer yelled.

"Yeah yeah let's go." Feuer Brennt agreed, walking into forest, Restrainer skipping alongside.

Up in Beacon's clocktower, Ozpin was meeting with Glynda, and Ironwood.

"I'm worried that the girls haven't checked in a few days." Glynda voiced. Ironwood and Ozpin looked down.

"It is strange that we haven't been able to make any contact with them at all though." Ozpin said, looking at Ironwood. Ironwood crossed his arms.

"It's possible that there is some enemy influence." Ironwood admitted.

"I think it was wise that we kept team ENDD in the dark though." Ozpin added.

"Are you sure. They'll probably go after them themselves." Glynda argued.

"I doubt that. They know how much this means to team RWBY." Ozpin countered.

"Regardless, what would be the point. They have no way of finding them." Ironwood explained.

"They have other methods… though I hope one of those doesn't turn out to be a…" Ozpin's response was cut of as a massive sonic boom rang through the school, and caused the windows of his office to shudder and red light to flood Ozpin's back. Ozpin spun around in his chair, and Glynda and Ironwood walked up to the window. They started out in awe as the dorms burst into uncontrollable flames. No words were exchanged as the three headed straight for the elevator.

Once all the sound of explosions passed, Allister, Max, and Zade were huddled inside a sphere of protective light that Allister used to protect them. The three of them jumped from the burning building and turned to look at the devastation. They took one look as the blaze and immediately jumped into action. Allister stepped to the middle of a nearby field, and created a large dome of light to heal the injured as they were dragged from the building. Zade started teleporting in and out, assisting people to the dome of safety. Max unfurled Titan.

"That was crazy!" Titan yelled.

"Yes I know. Now start putting it out." Max instructed, running back into the burning building. Titan used her built in set of compact dust to switch out her armaments with fire hoses. Titan loaded them with water dust and started systematically trying to put the fire out as fast as possible.

As Allister was healing the people Zade and Max were bringing him. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren ran up to him.

"What happened?" Jaune asked.

"We're not sure exactly, but it's certainly not good." Allister answered, still focused on healing the victims brought to him.

"Nora!" Ren yelled out, racing towards the building.

"Wait!" Jaune called out, trying to follow his friend.

"Stop!" Allister commanded, halting Jaune in his tracks.

"What?" Jaune asked, still watching Ren run.

"I need you and Pyrrha here, keeping people as far as possible, and guiding the ambulance's over here, and helping out." Allister answered, gesturing to the flying ambulances which rapidly approached the school. Pyrrha and Jaune we're reluctant, but they quickly set to work, calming the other students, and helping where they could.

The first thing Nora registered when she woke up was that her head hurt, badly. She gingerly touched her forehead and felt a nasty gash which was bleeding. Next, she noticed the flames consuming the room, and large hole in the roof. Nora felt herself panic as she tried to sit up. She cried out in pain at the large wooden beam which had fallen on her. Her best guess was that it broke the bone in her pelvis. She placed her hands on the beam and tried to push it off of her. She pushed with all the strength she had available, but she just couldn't budge the beam. Nora laid back down and watched as the fire started to burn at the ends of the beam. Nora felt her heart race as the heat drew closer and closer to her face. She started to breath heavily and jerked her head to the side, when the charred door to her room burst open. Max raced into the room.

"Anyone here!" he called out, looking frantically.

"Over here!" Nora responded. Max crossed the room, jumping over a hole which had appeared in the floor. Max leaned over the bar and looked down at Nora.

"Are you ok?" He asked, examining the bar.

"Yeah. I think so." Nora answered, still eyeing the approaching flames. Max reached down the his belt and cursed when he realized her had left any tools outside.

"Hurry." Nora pleaded, squirming to avoid as much heat as possible. Max grit his teeth.

"Alright, get ready." Max warned her. He cracked his knuckles and grabbed the elevated side of the beam, the fires burning his hands. Max bit hard against the pain and lifted the beam, laying it onto his shoulder. Max ignored the flame, and pushed up hard on the beam. Nora seethed as she felt the weight being lifted off her midsection.

"Oh shit." She said, looking down and seeing the large piece of wood which had pierced her stomach.

"Can you move?" Max asked, feeling the flames begin to scorch his back.

"No." Nora said meekly, desperately trying.

"Crap." Max said, trying to move the beam somewhere where he could put it down. The situation grew more desperate, until Ren came stumbling into the room as well.

"Ren!" Nora called out.

"Nora!" He called back.

"Fuck this. Get her out!" Max barked. Ren jumped right into action. He crossed the room, and gingerly lifted Nora in his arms, nodded at Max and ran out of the room. Max tossed the beam down. Unfortunately, it crashed through the floor, causing Max to fall down a floor. Max grunted as he hit the ground. He was brought back to his sense when he heard a scream. Max looked up and saw a girl, with a smashed leg.

"It's ok." Max reassured, picking up the crying girl, and carrying her out of the building safely.

Allister yelled and instructed the emergency crews as they arrived on the scene. He growled at all of the choppers overhead. Zade kept teleporting in and out, dropping off people. He watched as Ren, and soon Max, came hobbling out of the building. They stumbled into the aura of healing and just laid there. Allister panted, focusing as much as possible at keeping everyone healing. Jaune and Pyrrha had grabbed a bunch of the other professors to help keep the students lucky enough not to be caught in the blasts in order. Allister kept the sphere up as Ozpin walked up to him quickly.

"Explain. NOW!" Ozpin demanded, his voice very full of anger, and a touch of fear.

"Shit happened. We have too many other problems right now." Allister yelled back. Ozpin stepped back, and ran a hand through his hair, obviously stressed. Glynda turned around and promptly started helping maintain order.

"Where the hell is Darron." Ironwood demanded.

"I don't know. Helping? Again another problems." Allister argued. Allister pushed more power into his healing power, changing his tattoo and putting on his Dragon scales increasing the healing power. Ironwood and Ozpin stood there, trying to decide what action to take as the chaos raged on, and the fire burned lighting the night.

In a dark room, light with the dimmest red light, a shadowy figure sat on a large marble throne. The shadow looked to it right at the scroll in its hand. A message scrolled across it.

" _Feuer Brennt._

 _Target acquired."_

The shadow nodded approvingly at the message and sat back in its chair. It looked over to the heavily chained coffin to its left.

"Soon." It said, laughing evilly.


	58. Chapter 57

**Sorry its a little late. The new chapter shouldn't be too far behind though.**

After a few hours, Beacon had a much better hold on this situation. Allister continued to hold his power, helping anyone possible. The crew continued to run around the school, taking students in the worst conditions to the vale hospitals. Allister shook his head as Max walked up to him, panting heavily.

"This sucks." Max complained, putting his hands on his knees.

"I know." Allister responded, looking at the students littering the Beacon lawn. Max placed his hand on Allister's shoulder, as Zade teleported in.

"I think that's it." Zade said, laying down on the grass.

"Have any of you seen Darron?" Allister asked.

"He's not helping?" Max asked back. Allister shook his head.

"He's probably somewhere, we'll find him later." Zade added, waving his hand. The three of them stood there for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. They looked up when Coco came running at them, a pained look in her eyes.

"Coco what's the matter?" Zade asked, getting up.

"Other than half my team being hurt, nothing. Though you guys need to see this now." Coco insisted. Alliser summoned his tail of the dragon spear and used it to keep the sphere of healing going as he and his team followed. The members of team ENDD followed Coco around towards the back of the beacon academy, where Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and other professors were standing. The three guys pushed through them.

"Fuck" Zade said, clenching his fist. On the ground before them were the battered bodies of team RWBY, left in the dirt. Allister, without hesitation, started healing the girls.

"We are going to move them into the Beacon infirmary so we can keep a very close eye on them." Ozpin reassured.

"Someone will die for this you understand?" Zade asked.

"We've made our peace with that yes." Ozpin answered. Max sat down next to the girls.

"What are we going to do?" Max asked, looking up at Allister.

"The fucking hell if I know." Allister shrugged, continuing to heal. Allister started to sweat and fell back, panting.

"You're done." Zade said, helping Allister back to his feet. Allister leaned on Zade, holding up his weight.

"Once the situation is under better control, we'll fight back." Ironwood said. The members of team ENDD stared down at team RWBY, knowing bitches were gonna pay, and wondering wherever the fuck Darron went.

 **2 days later**

" Tonight we have the newest information regarding the Beacon bombing. Officials have told us that the current numbers are 157 students dead, and 433 injured. Outraged parents and families are demanding an official plan of action from the school. So far the school's headmaster as only released the following response.

 _The Beacon academy staff is working conjunction with the Vale police department, and additional manpower from Atlesian military to hunt down those responsible and ensure that they are brought to justice. We plan to increase security around the campus, rebuild the dorms, and continue to produce the best huntsmen and huntresses who will serve,and defend the people of Vale, and Remnant._

Investigations are still ongoing as huntsmen and huntresses flock to the borders to deal with a small but sudden rise in grimm attacks. On a brighter note, someone did seem to benefit from this attack. Still embattled and publicly distrusted felons team ENDD seemed to get a spike in popularity after video evidence emerged of them saving what experts have estimated to be at least another 288 students lives themselves." Lisa lavender reported until she was promptly silenced by Ironwood shutting of the tv. Ironwood turned to the rest in Ozpin's office, now consisting of Zade and Max.

"Ok where the fuck is Darron?" Ironwood complained. Team ENDD looked around nervously.

"We haven't seen him since the explosion." Allister explained. Ozpin sighed from his desk.

"First priority needs to be to locate him." Ozpin said.

"It does?" Ironwood asked.

"It does. I won't have any of my students left missing. Is that clear." Ozpin answered, giving Ironwood a threatening stare. Ironwood nodded reluctantly.

"We did find a potential lead though." Max spoke up.

"What?" Ozpin asked, now intrigued. Max pulled out of his pocket, a small silver coin with and S etched into one side.

"I ran full diagnostics on it." Max said, patting Titan. "There's no forensic evidence at all." the other in the room looked down.

"I'm sure we'll find something." Zade reassured the headmasters.

"I know you will. I've pledged my support, but off the record I'm giving you a black check. I hate to admit it, but you guys have the skills and contacts to bring justice, and I'm giving you all the resources as well." Ironwood said.

"Thank you." Max said.

"Do you need us here?" Zade asked, seemingly anxious.

"I understand you would like to check on your wife, you two are dismissed." Ozpin smiled. Zade nodded and he and Max stepped into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Ironwood walked up to the desk.

"A blank check?" Ozpin asked, disbelievingly.

"I want these people brought down." Ironwood said, deadly serious. Ozpin nodded.

"They'll do that. I know they will." Ozpin said, turning around to look at the smouldering wreckage of the Beacon dorms.

Zade and Max walked into the Beacon infirmary, arguably better than any hospital in the city. As they walked through the doors Allister stood up from his seat in the waiting room.

"Any news?" Max asked, sounding worried. Zade just paced, not needing to say anything.

"They're out of surgery finally, but they don't want us going in for another few hours, until they are sure they're stable.

"Have you seen Darron?" Zade asked, walking up. Allister shook his head.

"We should probably go look for him. We aren't doing anything here." Allister suggested. The other members of his team nodded and they stepped out of the infirmary.

In the same Dark room, the door opened to reveal Restrainer and Feuer Brennt. They walked across the room and took positions a few steps below the shadow on its throne. To their right were Goliath and Dreamwalker, and standing next to the marble throne was another shadowed figure.

"Where is he?" the figure asked.

"He's being prepped mistress. Are you pleased?" Restrainer said, bowing and touching her forehead to the marble steps.

"How much did you rough up my new ornament?" It asked.

"Not much, he struggled as we expected, but his semblance wasn't as much of a factor as we would've thought." Feuer Brennt explained.

"I see. Well done." the shadow congratulated.

"Thank you!" Restrainer yelled out. The shadow chuckled and smiled, before turning towards Goliath and Dreamwalker.

"And you?" it asked.

"Everything is as expected. They are going to be outraged. They'll rush into something head on and die." Goliath explained.

"If I may ask mistress. Why him?" Dreamwalker asked.

"It simple. I have kept this criminal empire running like a well oiled machine, and while you are some of the finest, he has a knack for being a pain in criminal empires ass. I want to remove any potential variables. His teammates are nuisances I expect you to handle, but he's just too risky." the shadow explained.

"I understand mistress." Dreamwalker said, shrinking into her coat. The shadow turned to her side.

"Sexton. Be a dear and fetch." It said to the shadow standing next to the throne. Sexton walked down the steps quickly and strode out the door.

"I can wait." the shadow said, licking its lips.

The members of team ENDD combed the entire wreckage, and called every hospital, but no one had seen Darron. They were now searching the courtyard, looking for him. As they searched Zade came upon Darron's unsheathed and implanted sword.

"Oh shit… if he doesn't have this…" Zade said to himself, reaching out for the blade, thinking back on the fact that Darron literally never is without his sword. Zade wrapped his hand around the hilt, and his brain exploded in pain. Muddled and blurry images filled his brain. Zade couldn't see what they were but he could feel the anger, horror, and terror they conveyed. Zade tried to lift the blade from the ground, but it was heavier than anything he'd ever picked up before. The pain finally subsided when Allister ripped him from the blade, causing him to stumble back and fall on his ass.

"What the he-." Zade started to complain, when he realized Allister was in his face.

"Never. Touch. Darron's. Unsheathed blade. Again." Allister warned with and anger and seriousness that Zade rarely seen. Allister helped Zade to his feet and dusted him off.

"That was fucked up." Zade stated, Max jogging over to join them.

"I know." Allister responded, covering his left arm in his dragon scale armor. Allister took a few deep breaths.

"Max did you grab it?" He asked. Max nodded and handed Allister the sheath. Allister braced himself and grabbed hold of the blade. Darkness spilled from the blade and started to stain the dragon scales. Allister grunted as he strained, barely managing to lift the blade of the ground and shove it in its sheath. Allister dropped the blade and held onto the black stained armored glove. With a few burst of holy power, Allister cleansed the glove and made it disappear. Allister reached down and picked up the blade.

"This thing sucks." Allister said, getting weary looks from the rest of his team. He put the blade on his back and shrugged.

"Darron is a weird dude." Max stated.

"Let's just find him." Zade suggested.

"We'll come check this out." Max said. He lead his team and showed them some small indents which lead all the way to the edge of the cliff.

"Do you think he went over?" Zade asked.

"Teleport us down there and we'll find out." Allister said. Zade rolled his eyes, clapped a hand on each teammate's shoulder and teleported them to the bottom of the cliff. Max quickly pointed out some kicked up dirt.

"Yeah he definitely landed here." Max said. Allister and Zade fanned out, looking for more evidence.

"I don't see anything else around here though." Zade said, a little annoyed that nothing came of their search.

"I think it's safe to assume that whomever was behind the bombing also took Darron. We should put everything into finding those people." Allister suggested. Zade and Max reconvened on the backup leader, and Zade teleported them back to the top of the hill.

Team JNPR was sitting in a corner of the Beacon mess hall, which was serving for housing for the students who made the decision to remain at the school. They sat in silence contemplating the tragedy which had befallen the school. They looked up as they heard footsteps approaching. Allister walked up and took a seat next to the team.

"Hey." Jaune said sadly, Pyrrha resting her head on his shoulder as the two of them held hands.

"Hey, how are you guys holding up?" Allister asked.

"Pretty good. They told us Nora is in stable condition, so she'll pull through." Jaune explained, Ren nodded happily.

"Well as soon as they let me in. I'll do what I can to help heal them." Allister offered.

"Thanks." Ren said, still a little downcast. Allister sighed.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Pyrrha asked out loud, still a little broken up from the previous day's events.

"We'll find out. Turns out they kidnapped Darron too." Allister said not wanting to hide the truth from his friends.

"No!" Jaune exclaimed, Allister shrugged, nothing else to say.

"That's terrible… I hope Blake will be ok when she finds out." Pyrrha added, thinking to Team RWBY.

"I hope so too, but we'll either find them soon, or Darron will break out and murder all of them it's really fifty fifty." Allister joked trying to lighten the mood, earning him some weak chuckles.

"And the other guys?" Ren asked.

"Zade went back to infirmary, he's desperate to hear about Weiss. Max is trying to analyze the bombs to see if there are any more clues to be found." Allister explained.

"That's good to hear." Jaune said.

"Who else stayed?" Allister asked.

"Team SSSN is still here. CFVY is hurt but still here. CRDL is surprisingly hanging around. That's all I know for sure." Jaune explained.

"Thanks." Allister said, standing up. "I need to go. I see you guys around." Allister turned and walked off, leaving team JNPR back to their thoughts.

 **That night:**

Team ENDD had once again gathered in the infirmary waiting room, desperate for a chance to see team RWBY. Allister tapped his foot rapidly, and Zade rested his hands on his forehead. Max had Titan opened as a laptop as he continued to analyze evidence. Titan's female form was projected as a hologram right next to the laptop.

"I'm worried about Ruby." Titan said, watching Max work.

"Me too." Max responded, typing in instructions for Titan to run another test.

"She's going to be ok right?" Titan asked. Max turned towards Titan and smiled.

"She's going to be ok." Max said, reassuringly. Titan smiled back and tried to focus on the work.

"Max please tell me you have something." Zade's voice came from across the room, pulling Max's head up.

"Yeah. This bomb is really complex, but it doesn't meet any known bomb making procedures. This guy invented a whole new type of bomb." Max said, almost impressed.

"That's not really reassuring." Zade said.

"A bomb like this is certainly unique. I should be able to use other reported bombings to try and get a lead on this guy." Max added. Zade sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Just find something." Zade said. The team continued waiting patiently until a nurse came walking through one of the doors. They shot to their feet, startling her.

"Oh good. You're all here." she said.

"Yes now what can you tell us." Zade demanded, increasingly worried.

"Calm down." Allister said, placing a hand on Zade's head. The three of them gathered around and listened to what the nurse had to say.

"I'll start with some good news. They are all alive and stable." she said. The team breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"But?" Max asked.

"But currently Weiss, Blake, and Ruby are currently in coma's. We expect them to wake up, but we don't know when. Yang is awake, but she is still in no condition to be in the field, and Nora seems to be recovering quickly" the woman finished. Zade looked visibly sadder.

"Can we see them?" Zade asked, hopefully. The nurse nodded and motioned for them to follow.

Allister and Max walked into Yang's hospital room. She was still in bed, shifting awkwardly. Parts of her body, most noticeably both her legs, were covered in casts. She looked up at Allister and smiled broadly. Allister strode across the room and pulled Yang into a deep kiss. She reached up and pulled him down, kissing him harder. After a few moments Allister pulled away, letting Max give Yang a tight hug.

"How are you baby?" Allister asked, using some of his healing power on her.

"I'm alright albeit a little shaken up." Yang said, giving Allister another smile.

"I'm sorry." Allister said.

"For what?" Yang asked, looking on curiously.

"For letting this happen. At the least we should've gone with you." Allister said. Yang laughed a little.

"Babe… we knew going in that anything could happen. In case you were wondering though it wasn't the fugitives we were after. They were some other people." Yang explained.

"You seem to be taking the fact you were tortured very well." Max observed.

"Well it wasn't really torture as rather a swift ass kicking. It felt more like losing a fight rather than anything else." Yang explained.

"That's… comforting?" Allister chuckled. Yang smiled, and pulled Allister against her breasts.

"We'll be ok. How's the rest of my team?" Yang asked.

"They're unconscious until further notice." Allister said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"The other guys? "Yang added.

"Darron is M.I.A and Zade is presumably with Weiss." Allister answered. Yang nodded understandingly.

"Why are you not with Ruby?" Yang asked, looking towards Max.

"I'm on my way there. I just wanted to see if there was anything you remembered so that I could see if it furthered one of out leads." Max explained.

"Sorry, All I remember is chasing someone, then being dragged in a room. A series of punches, and being unconscious until I woke up not too long ago." Yang recounted. Max wrote down what she said, and stood up, walking out of the room.

"Have fun." Max teased, closing the door behind him. Allister rolled his eyes and turned back to Yang. The two of them stared at one another before sharing another passionate kiss.

"Babe I promise that if I catch them they will die." Allister swore.

"Al… If they kidnapped Darron then he might break out and murder them anyway. It's basically fifty fifty." Yang joked, making Allister laugh.

"I just said that!" Allister exclaimed. The two of them burst out laughing, happy to be in one another's company again.

Max slipped into Ruby's room and looked at the precious unconscious girl lying in the hospital bed. To him she looked like an angel. He set Titan down on the counter and sat in a chair next to her bed. Max scooted closer and gently took a hold of her hand. He liked her, and knew she liked him, but neither of them made it official. He just sat there, cursing his lack of initiative. Max just kept a hold on her hand, wishing she would wake up sometime soon.

Zade quietly walked into Weiss room, and stared at her sleeping face. Zade walked up to her and gingerly ran a hand on his wife's cheek, feeling the softness of her skin. Zade kissed her forehead, feeling her warmth.

"I love you." He whispered, hoping that would wake her up, which it didn't. Zade, pulled her against his chest, and placed a hand on hers, feeling her heartbeat in a steady rhythm, the only assurance for him that she was still alive.

"I should have never let this happen to you." Zade apologized, still holding her in his arms. Zade couldn't help but let a tear or two drip from his face, and land on her face. Zade slowly climbed into bed, still hugging Weiss, never wanting to let her go.

Allister had left Yang for a moment to be with Blake. He felt bad that Darron couldn't be there for her, especially because it wasn't his choice. Allister gently touched her ears and smiled, but jumped into emergency mode when he heard the door open. Allister sighed again as Sun and Neptune walked in.

"Oh, you're already here." Sun said, knowing he should probably be careful around on of Darron's teammates.

"Hey." Allister responded.

"Well leave." Sun said, stepping back carefully.

"Why are you here?" Allister asked, making Sun stop.

"We heard that Darron was nowhere to be found so we figured someone should be here incase Blake woke up." Neptune explained. Allister shrugged.

"That's probably the best." Allister admitted. Sun sighed, knowing that he probably wouldn't die, at least by Allister's hands.

"Thanks." sun said, sitting next to Blake and stroking her hair.

"I won't lie. Darron will probably appreciate what you're doing." Allister added.

"Considering I was such a dick. I owe it to them." Sun added. Neptune sat down next to him.

"True." Neptune said.

"I'm amazed that you guys are still here, considering your from a different academy." Allister said.

"Well Sage was hurt a little, but we don't want to leave a fellow academy, or our friends in their time of need." Sun said, smiling proudly.

"Well I'll leave you guys here, but I need to be getting back to the dragon." Allister laughed, leaving the two members of team SSSN to handle Blake. Once he was gone, Sun and Neptune sat in intense silence, wondering how the next few days would play out.

Allister walked back into Yang's room and she scooted over on her bed as best as possible. Allister jumped on, and very carefully squeezed in next to her. He pulled Yang close and the two fell asleep holding one another, neither needing to say a word to the other.


	59. Chapter 58

**Hey... Sorry I've been gone so long, and that this chapter isn't exactly the longest, but it happens. There will be a new one probably tomorrow morning at the latest. I hope you all had a fat as fuck thanksgiving and thanks to all my reviewers and new followers and favorites. Oh, and its good to gear from you again Ginger. I'm glad that your able to review again. Enjoy!**

Over the next few days, Life at Beacon started to get back a light semblance of normality. Ruby had woken up, much to Max's enjoyment, and he spent his days hanging out with her, keeping her company. Blake and Weiss were still unconscious, and Nora still out of commission. Allister took on a shift in the infirmary, the doctors having him rotate his healing power around to the patients they managed to keep in house. Zade had gathered team JNPR, and other various students and they started to help crews clear the debris of the dorm. They continued their work intensely until Max and Zade were called to meet up with Allister. The two of them walked into the infirmary.

"What's up?" Zade asked, watching Allister closely.

"I think we need some new answers, and I know where to get them." Allister said.

"Where?" Max asked. Allister just sighed and looked down.

"Oh god not him." Zade complained, a pained look in his face.

"Yeah, It has to be." Allister said.

"Now I really miss Darron." Max added.

"How do you want us to go about it?" Zade asked.

" I mean only Darron has met this guy, but drop Darron's name and you should be able to talk to him." Allister suggested.

'Where is he?" Max asked.

"He in his corporate office in Atlas." Allister answered.

"Alright let's go." Zade said, gesturing for Allister to come along.

"I can't go." Allister said.

"What?" Max and Zade asked in unison.

"I have people to care for. I can't leave, especially until everyone is ok. You guys are going to need to handle this yourselves." Allister explained. Zade and Max sighed, rather unhappy with the situation.

"Are you sure?" Zade pleaded. Allister nodded.

"I guess we better go get a flight them." Max suggested, he and Zade leaving the infirmary. Allister rolled his eyes and walked into Ruby's room. She looked up at him cheerfully, as he started to heal her.

"Better?" Allister asked.

"Better." Ruby agreed. "Was Max here?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he needs to go, I sent him on a mission." Allister responded.

"Alone?"

"No. I sent Zade." Allister said. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Where are they going?" she inquired.

"To meet with one of Darron's old… business partners. I'm sure they'll be fine." Allister said, and the two of them chuckled lightly.

"Darron''s gone and you're stuck here." Ruby observed.

"Whoever did this wants us occupied and out of the picture, but they totally underestimated the other two." Allister explained. Ruby nodded, secretly hoping that Max would be ok.

Darron awoke with a start, and broke into a series of coughs. Darron tried to cover his mouth with his hand, but seethed as he felt pain erupt in his hand. Darron turned his hand, and looked down his arm. A large needle was taped into his arm, and his arm was forcibly outstretched by a massive screw embedded through the middle of his hand. Darron turned and saw his other hand also screwed into the wall. Darron tried to lift his legs and assumed they too were screwed down. Darron looked down at the red lit room. At the bottom of marble stairs, two shadows looked up at Darron, crucified above the marble throne.

"He looks wonderful don't you think so Sexton?" one of the shadow's asked.

"Yes indeed he does mistress." the shadow named Sexton responded. Darron glared at the two of them angrily, straining against his bonds.

"Don't bother sweetie. Those are solid steel screws, four inches in diameter, and three and a half feet long. You aren't breaking out, especially with that drug which is limiting you semblance." the first shadow said, giving Darron and evil grin.

"What do you want?" Darron spat from the wall.

"Nothing much. Just the destruction of you and everything you love and stand for. I've seen you fucks take down other criminal empires, and now align yourselves with one of the kingdoms. I wanna put you bitches in your place." the shadow answered.

"Vengeance will be had." Darron said, still stuck on the wall.

"Considering we just blew up the entire Beacon dorms. I don't think so." The shadow responded.

"Really? Not just our room?" Darron asked.

"Yep." the shadow answered.

"Nice." Darron said, relieved that team RWBY, especially Blake, were away at the time.

"Don't be to happy. We dealt with the girls too." the shadow added, making Darron frown.

"Fuck." He said.

"It why i'm so good but oh so bad." the shadow joked, walking up the steps and taking a seat in its marble chair. Darron growled angrily as he continued to strain against his bonds.

Allister was sitting with Yang. The two of them were sitting together, watching the news while Allister continued to heal her, when Ozpin burst in in a state of panic.

"What happened?" Allister asked, jumping off of the hospital bed. Ozpin glanced around the room before walking over to one of the corners.

"I couldn't stop them! They got Glynda!" Ozpin yelled, pleading with Allister.

"Who?" Yang asked, suddenly concerned.

"Where are they!" A powerful female voice rang out, followed by a clap of thunder. Allister and Yang were struck still, understanding who had shown up.

"Where's my daughter!" Taiyang yelled, kicking in the door to Yang's room. He caught sight of Yang and the two of them stared at one another awkwardly. Ozpin and Allister watched the tension in the room as the two blondes burst into laughter. Taiyang walked across the room and hugged Yang tightly.

"It's good to see you dad." Yang said.

"I'm glad you're… mostly ok." Taiyang joked. Yang rolled her eyes.

"That's what Allister is for." Yang answered. Taiyang turned and gave Allister a devilish smile. Allister looked worried for just a moment, until his mother walked into the room.

"My baby!" She exclaimed, pulling Allister into a tight hug. Allister stayed perfectly still, hoping his mother was akin to a T-rex.

"Yes mother?" Allister asked, ignoring snickers from Yang.

"Are you ok?" she demanded to know.

"I am all kinds of good." Allister said, his head still being crushed against his mother's chest.

"I'm so glad. When the news finally reached us, I was so worried." She cried, hugging Allister ever tighter. Allister struggled and finally pushed free of her grasp.

"Everythings fine. I was able to protect myself and my team, and I've been trying to heal people since the explosion." Allister explained, taking deep breaths.

"I assume your dragon powers helped?" Taiyang asked.

"Hella lot." Allister answered, smiling at his superior. Taiyang nodded back when Yang tapped on his shoulder.

"You should go check on Ruby ok dad." Yang suggested, as her father turned towards her.

"I'll go with you. I should give her some healing while I'm there." Alliser offered.

"It'd be best. I'm glad she's awake." Taiyang said, Allister following him quickly out of the room. Athena crossed the room and sat down next to Yang. The two girls shared a sweet smile.

"How is your sister, and your whole team for that matter?" Athena asked, her voice full with genuine concern.

"It's bad. Weiss and Blake are still in comas… I really hope they wake up soon." Yang said, her voice squeaking a little as she teared up.

"Oh poor girl." Athena said, pulling Yang into a much gentler hug. Yang wrapped her arms around Athena.

"I'm glad Allister has such a kind mother." Yang chuckled, slowly pulling away from Athena. Athena beamed, happy.

"Well you can consider me your mother as well. Like I've said before, you're one of my family. Your whole team is as a matter of fact." Athena expressed.

"Thank you." Yang said.

"So, how are thing going with Allister?" Athena inquired, leaning closer. Yang blushed.

"W-what do you mean?" Yang asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know what I mean." Athena said suggestively.

"Things are perfect. He's still Allister, and We're still in love. He's the perfect guy." Yang dotted, smiling larger the whole way through.

"I bet… now when are you going to get married?" Athena demanded, making Yang get even more red (if you can believe that).

"Married! Oh God, I don't know… I haven't even thought about it." Yang admitted.

"C'mon I want grandchildren!" Athena demanded. Yang stared at her incredulously.

"We are certainly a long way from that." Yang said.

"Why? You seem fertile." Athena pointed out, making Yang cough as a result of her surprise.

"Because we're still in school!" She yelled. Athena just laughed out loud.

"Sweetheart, I'm joking… but I do want those grandkids, and I want you to have them." Athena said, staring of lighthearted, but getting very serious.

"I'm… honored." Yang responded, confused. The two women laughed, at the raw absurdity of the conversation.

"My son has good tastes. He must have gotten them from his father." Athena joked, and Yang continued to laugh. After a while, Yang finally managed to calm down.

"I'm glad you came Athena." Yang said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure." Athena said, holding Yang's hand. "I didn't ask, but how are Al's teammates doing?"

"Max and Zade have gone to try and find a lead on who perpetrated the bombing, but Darron has gone completely M.I.A." Yang explained.

"Isn't he with that girl Blake?" Athena asked.

"My partner yeah." Yang answered.

"Oh that poor girl. It must be sad for her loved one to be missing like that. She must be so worried." Athena gasped. "Especially since he is such a dominant power."

"He is, which worries all of us, but I hate to say it, but I'm honestly a little glad Blake is still in her coma so she can focus on getting better than constantly fretting and worrying over Darron. Allister told me that he gave her his sword, which has seemed to help a little." Yang explained.

"Well, no matter what happens. I'm going to be here for you, and of course you know your father is." Athena offered.

"Thanks." Yang nodded, the two leaning against each other, hoping for the best.

"I fucking hate Airports!" Max complained, as he dropped into the seat across from Zade on their flight to mantle.

"Well what did you expect brought a briefcase loaded with more guns, explosives, and blade than should be humanly possible because of your containment dust. Why wouldn't they stop you for advanced screening?" Zade explained.

"Because I'm a licensed huntsman." Max argued.

"And technically, a convicted felon who's hijacked airships before." Zade countered.

"Still!" Max exclaimed, before deciding to just drop the shit. Zade laughed to himself.

"So… are you sure you're ok to leave Weiss alone?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I hate to say I hate to say it I hate to say it, but… I had to eat shit and have My father and Winter come to stay with Weiss while I'm gone." Zade answered.

"Hey c'mon, Winter is not that bad." Max pointed out.

"When you're breaking up her honeymoon with the biggest asshole ever… I think she might not be in the most cooperative of moods." Zade pointed out.

"Is that why you wanted us on the early flight, so Allister would be left to deal with them." Max noted.

"Damn right." Zade answered.

"You're terrible." Max commented.

"I know." Zade admitted. The two sat back on the airship as they awaited their long journey towards Atlas. Zade quickly threw his feet up, and used his cape to cover his face as he quickly went to sleep. Max pulled Titan up onto his lap, and opened it into its laptop form. Immediately, Titan appeared next to the laptop.

"Oh, I hate going through those machines. They make me feel so violated." Titan complained as she covered herself.

"I wasn't a fan of them doing that to you either." Max chuckled as he typed away.

"Whatcha working on Maxy?" Titan asked, laying across the air, and folding her hands under her chin.

"Just some more analysis on who were going to meet, and on that symbol." Max explained.

"Oh that interesting. What have you found?" Titan added.

"I've been looking at this for days, running against corporations, political groups, white fang affiliates, and even smaller military units, but I can't find a single one ever remotely like it. I've even had you comb through thousands of crime scene photos." Max said.

"I know, all those gross photos and all for nothing." Titan complained.

"You're the only who would notice it so." Max argued.

"Yeah yeah I know." she snapped back. Max reached out and patted her head.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled.

"You owe me one hell of an software update after this. I've been thinking about getting blue hair." Titan said, stroking her long pink hair.

"I'll get right on that, but please focus on the analysis." Max asked.

"Wait, how's Ruby doing?" Titan suggested, get back on her holographic feet.

"She's fine." Max answered.

"Oh come on. Don't pretend you weren't worrying your head off Maxy. I could see you the whole time. You need to kiss that girl again you hear me." Titan demanded. Max tried to focus on his work, but a blush creeped up along his face.

"I don't know... " Max trailed off.

'I don't understand. You guy clearly like each other. You've kissed before dammit!" Titan exclaimed.

"It's a human thing." Max argued.

"You made me to be human." Titan added. Max and Titan stared at each other for a moment as Max moved his hand towards the hologram projectors power switch.

"Don't you d-" Titan started when Max shut down her human form. Max sighed and turned back towards the laptop, when a small window appeared in the corner.

" _Fuck you"_ It read from Titan. Max just shook his head and continued his research.


	60. Chapter 59

**Here is the other chapter I told you about.**

Zade and Max stared out the window as they landed in the bustling metropolis of Atlas's capital. The skyscrapers cut through the clouds as people walked throughout the streets. They quickly disembarked the airship and hurried out of the airport, not wanting to waste any time. The stepped out onto the sidewalk, and headed deep into the heart of downtown, looking for their destination.

"Should we dress up in something a little bit nicer than our normal attire?" Max asked, Titan swaying on his hip, as he looked intently on a map of the city.

"Nah, we're not here to butter him up. I think he'll get a better read of who we are while we are if we show up looking like normal." Zade answered, looking up at the massive buildings.

"This guy better be able to help us though." Max said.

"Oh I'm sure he's able to. He just better help us." Zade growled, causing some of the civilians around him to take a wider berth. They kept pushing through the crowd of people going through until they made it to financial district, where the largest of the glass skyscrapers were located.

"Ok. It should be around here somewhere." Max said, peeking up from his map. He kept turning and looking until Zade grabbed him and forced him to look up.

"You mean that?" Zade joked. The two of them staring up at the massive building with the large sign reading Lionheart.

"Yep." Max answered. The two crossed the street and started up the steps to walk into the building. As they approached the large glass revolving door, as muscular, large man stepped in front of them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We're here to see ." Max said.

"You do not look like those whose company he keeps." The bodyguard said.

"If you would kindly let us pass that would be most appreciated." Zade said. The bodyguard just stood there, moving his hand so it rested on the large pistol on his belt.

"How about this. Tell him that we're here about Darron." Max said, not wanting to escalate the situation any more. At the mere mention of Darron's name the bodyguards expression changed.

"Go inside and tell the receptionist why you're here." The bodyguard said, stepping out of their way. Max and Zade looked at each other and shrugged, neither surprised at how well that worked. They walked up the rest of the stairs and pushed through the revolving doors into the lobby.

"Impressive." Max noted, looking around. The wall to his right was turned into a massive waterfall which echoed out around the lobby. To his left was a large cafe where men and women in suits sat around the table, drinking coffee and conducting business. The lobby was made of a silver metal, and people kept coming in and out of elevators at the far end. Max and Zade, very aware of how strange they looked, walked up and stood in front of the receptionist's desk.

"How can I...help...you?" She asked, looking up and being suddenly confused by the two casually dressed men before her.

"Yes we are here to speak with , we are here regarding business with Darron." Max said.

"Darron?... … Oh Darron! Of course." She said, realization dawning on her face. She typed some words into the computer at her desk and a small secret drawer popped open. She reached in and pulled out a small black and gold key card.

"Please head down the alcove by the restrooms. Put the card up to the wall and you'll see where to go." She instructed. Max took the card and nodded.

"Thank you." Max said, as he and Zade hurried towards the alcove. They turned the corner and, seeing that there was no one around, placed the card on the wall. The sound of gear clicking was soft but audible, as the wall opened up, to reveal another shiny hallway. Max and Zade looked at one another curiously, and stepped through it. They couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as the wall closed behind them.

"Oh boy." Zade sighed. The two of them shrugged and decided to follow the hallway. The hallway took them through a few right, and dropped them off before a large golden elevator. Max held up the card again and the elevator opened. They stepped inside it. The interior was also gold, but had red velvet padding on the walls.

"Money money money." Max mumbled, slipping the card into a small slot.

"Well at least its not rusty and bloody like we're used too." Zade pointed out as the elevator started rising. The two of them kept themselves busy as the elevator made the long ascent to the top of the Lionheart building. They snapped back to attention as an automated female voice spoke.

"Top floor. Lionheart office." Zade and Max looked at each other, determined to face whoever this man was. The door slid open and the two of them immediately jumped to the sides of the elevator. The hallways was full of at least two dozen armed men pointing weapons at them.

"What the hell." Max mouthed over at Zade, who just shrugged. The standoff lasted for a few second before the soldiers lowered their weapons and stood to the side of the hall. Zade and Max, cautiously disembarked the elevator, and they started down the hall.

"Lots of security." Max pointed out.

"What's this guy afraid of?" Zade asked, inspecting the high tech weapons the the soldiers were carrying.

"I don't know but maybe we are going to find out." Max suggested. Zade shrugged and kept his eyes forward. At the end of the hall was a large set of double mahogany doors. As they approached two attendants opened them. Max and Zade passed through into a wooden reception area.

"Oh my God!" Zade exclaimed.

"One more checkpoint and I'm gonna shoot up this place." Max whined. The young female clerk at the desk just chuckled at their dismay.

"You'd be surprised how often we hear that, but Mr. Lionheart is always strict on having tight security. If you'd be so kind as to hand me the key card, as well as your weapons and scrolls. I promise they will be returned upon your departure." She said, cheerfully. Zade and Max glanced at one another.

"Can't say this is too surprising either." Max said, placing the card, his scroll, and Titan on the desk. Zade soon followed suit. Max looked up at Zade and saw a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head.

"Are you ok?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, fantastic." Zade responded. Max rolled his eyes and kept watching Zade. Soon Max followed Zade line of sight down to the receptionists quite voluptuous breasts. Then it clicked.

"Oh my God! You're trying to fight your inner playboy now that you're married!" Max burst, laughing uncontrollably and slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Shut up!" Zade yelled back, before looking at the receptionist apologetically. She just winked at him and unbuttoned the top of her blouse, revealing a white lacy bra. She quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and placed it before Zade.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her~" she said with a Wink. Zade turned bright red as Max started gasping for air he was laughing so hard. Zade picked up the paper and handed back towards the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, but I am… happily married." Zade said, the words still a little foreign on his tongue.

"You haven't even had sex!" Max pointed out, holding his side and leaning on the desk for support.

"Oh dear, your balls must be so blue. Please allow me to give them a helping hand. Service is one of our main goals here at Lionheart." The receptionist said, her voice telegraphing that she was already trying to mentally undress Zade. Max at this point had just laid down on the floor, thinking it safer than falling.

"No thank you ma'am… What the fuck is wrong with you!" Zade politely declined, before yelling at Max.

"C'mon~ I have hands like velvet." She purred, putting her hands on Zade's.

"No… those are soft." Zade admitted, unusually impressed.

"Besides, I've been told I have a way with my tongue~" The receptionist added. This definity caught Zade's attention as he pulled his and away.

"No no no." Zade insisted, swiping at the air as to brush away the unfaithful thoughts. The receptionist just chuckled and sat back down.

"Of course dear… Just a little teasing." the receptionist last. Max managed to gain control of himself and stood up, where Zade slugged him in the arm.

"Please. Mr. Lionheart?" Zade asked. The receptionist gestured for them to walk through the two more mahagony doors to her right. As they were about to open the door, the receptionist added one last remark.

"And if you ever change your mind, my names Lenina." She added with a wink. Zade just pushed Max into the room, shutting the door behind him.

The office was rather spacious, and had a nice carpet covering its floor. They stepped from a small alcove into the body of the office. The wall behind the fine wooden desk was made entirely of windows overlooking the city, and the wall next to the, facing the desked, had outcroppings with a gleaming Sword, Shield, and Armor. Sitting behind the desk was a fit, but not muscular, man who looked to be in his forties. He had a pleasant smile on his face, wore a gray suit, and had a large, golden mane surrounding his face.

"Richard Lionheart. A pleasure." The man said, as he rose from his desk and walked up to Max and Zade, giving them firm handshakes.

"Zade Branwen." Zade answered politely.

"Max...Max." Max answered shrugging a little. Lionheart gave a light laugh and gestures to the two fine chairs across his desk.

"Please have a seat." He insisted as he walked towards a small bar along the east wall. Zade and Max promptly sat down, as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Thank you." Max replied for the both of them.

"Whiskey? I'm sure you're parched after your journey." Lionheart offered politely.

"None of me thank you." Zade said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes please." Max said. Lionheart poured him a glass and turned giving him a interesting look.

"Are you old enough to drink?' He asked,

"Do you care?" Max countered.

"Touche." Lionheart conceded, handing Max the glass and sitting at his desk across from the two.

"Nothing for you Mr. Branwen? I'm sure a married man like yourself has found many a use for the bottle before." Lionheart joked.

"I'm fine thank you. Please call me Zade. Mr. Branwen is a my lying, cheating, deserting, bastard father." Zade comment, faking a smile.

"Ah family, what fun what fun. Though I must start off with an apology for… forcing you to expand your family, even though it was unintentional." Lionheart said.

"What do you mean?" Zade asked.

"I guess Jacques didn't like you enough to tell you the whole story did he. Not that I'm surprised, since you don't seem like someone he approves of, especially for the reasons you're probably hear, but anyway. I make my, rather fortunate, living, as the richest man on Remnant, in the quiet shadows of Atlas's financial district as you may know. I own the second largest amount of shares in the Schnee dust Co., and the Baril arms manufacturing Co. As well as many others. I refuse to be the lead shareholder, for I find the anonymity, appealing. But, those two, Jacques, and … we're unhappy with my unusual amount of control, despite still having less shares than them. They sought to get a better grasp on their power by merging the two companies, and consolidating their power to try and leave me in a tougher position to gain influence. Under Atlesian law, the quickest way for them to do that with the least possible room for any third party to try and intervene was through a union of the family. That is why, for now Mrs. Branwen, at her 18th birthday her father was so insistent upon the arranged marriage. So quite frankly, you did me a favor, by taking Weiss as your own wife and stopping their merger." Lionheart explained.

"So Jacques used Weiss as a financial pawn?" Zade asked.

"Essentially yes." Lionheart nodded.

"Not surprising." Zade admitted.

"I must say again. I do apologize for the rough situation that you were forced into." Lionheart said, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't worry about it. The outcome was more than favorable." Zade added.

"Well then. You boys said you were here regarding Darron. What a peculiar name… Any chance you perhaps tell me what your involvement with that young man is?" Lionheart suggested.

"We're his teammates." Max answered simply.

"Of course!" Lionheart exclaimed. "He did always speak fondly of his associates."

"Well we are the best of the best." Max added.

"Indeed you are. Your leader has been quite the efficient business partner. In fact I believe I'm where most of your money even came from." Lionheart laughed.

"He's in trouble, and we believe you can help us." Max said, getting straight to the point.

"I presume that this is because of the bombing that took place." Lionheart said, right on the money.

"Exactly. Darron has gone M.I.A ever since, and we were wondering if you and your vast resources had seen him, or know anything about the people who conducted it?" Zade asked. Lionheart finished his whiskey, and set the glass down, before flipping open a lighter. He took a long drag from a cigar, and let the smoke pour from his mouth before he spoke.

"Now why would I, a respectful businessman with trillions of lien in assets, have anything to do with the people who are responsible for that tragedy. I merely trade stocks, and fund business in return for a healthy cut of their profits?" Lionheart asked.

"Cut the crap. Darron told us about all of your businesses as a form of insurance." Zade said.

"Of course he would." Lionheart chuckled.

"International arms dealing, fraud, insider trading, harboring fugitives, and engaging in political and character assassination. Not to mention your, funding of militant and terrorist groups, not only but including the White Fang and a number of anti White fang splinter groups." Zade continued.

"Well you got me. So I like to conduct some business under the table, and your leader has been instrumental in… ensuring that none of these actions came to light. He's quite efficient at causing… accidents." Lionheart added, taking another drag from his cigar.

"At the least we did find this. Do you have any clue as to what it could be?" Max inquired, taking out the coin with the S on it. Lionheart looked at it for a moment and sighed.

"I'm deeply sorry, but I have no idea what this is." He said.

"Bullshit." Zade accused.

"No it's true. I do work with many reputable individuals, but this insignia is something that hasn't caught my attention at all." Lionheart added. Zade and Max both sat back in their chairs, unhappy.

"I will say this though. Since I do owe Darron for his fabulous work on the blizzard of blood, taking out 7 major CEO's on the night of a blizzard amazing, I will tell my many contacts, especially my illicit ones to keep a close eye out for that signal, and if anything should reach this desk. You'll be the first to know." he finished.

"Well that's a start at least." Max agreed, him and Zade standing up. "I don't think we have any further business here."

"Very well. It's been a pleasure, and based on your reputation, if you're ever in the need of work, my office is open." Lionheart offered.

"Thank you." Max said.

"And good luck to you dealing with your wife." Lionheart joked, taking another drag and patting Zade on the shoulder. Zade laughed in agreement.

'I'm gonna need it." he joked. They laughed for a moment when Lionheart got an idea.

"Oh I know." He said. "Take one of my cars down to the jewelry store on Mantle avenue. It's huge and has the most priceless gemstones one could ever imagine. Why don't you guys head on down there and pick out something for your wife, Zade, or in your case Max, a special someone."

"Yeah. A special someone." Zade added conveniently, while turning towards Max.

"That's sound advice but we simply can't afford the kind of lien they charge down there." Max pointed out, his cheeks a little flustered.

"Nonsense! Send the bill to Lenina and she'll pay for it, think of it as a thank you for Darron's service, and a proof of how well I treat those who are loyal and do their jobs well." Lionheart added.

"Will do." Zade said, as the two of them walked out of the room. Zade stared straight ahead, ignoring Lenina's catcalls as they passed. Max poked fun at him as the two of them walked through the lobby and down to the black suv in front of the building.

"That was useless." Zade said, closing the door as the two of them got inside the car. The engine roared to life and pulled into traffic.

"It was a start, but we're getting free expensive jewelry." Max pointed out.

"Silver linings, silver linings." Zade joked. The two of them looked out the windows at the city as they were driven. They hadn't even made it through the first intersection when a large Suv ran the red light and crashed into them from both sides.

"Fuck!" Zade yelled, as he and Max ducked down to protect their heads from the glass from the shattered window. Zade peaked up and saw the doors to the suv open, and through the front windshield, a man with an smg.

"Guns!" Zade added, him and Max sliding between the seats as bullets started hitting the side of the car. Max reached up and tried to feel the divers pulse, but the driver fell to the side, revealing the large bullet hole in his head.

"We need to go!" Max yelled. Zade nodded and grabbed hold of Max, teleporting both of them on top of the car. They jumped down and ran across the street, barely dodging a hail of bullets as they slid and hid behind a large concrete planter built into the sidewalk. Zade pulled out one of his SMGs, and peaked over the wall firing out. Max slapped on Titan and she appeared before him.

"What's happening!" she demanded.

"Some people are attacking us." Max answered calmly Max opened up one of Titan's .50 cal shoulder mounted machine guns and raised it over the wall, trying to suppress the advancing men.

"We've got approximately 14 no 19 men." Max told Zade as another Suv drove on the scene.

"Why us! Why always us!" Zade growled, popping out of coverage and managing to hit one of the attackers in the face. He cried out and fell to the ground. Zade slid back behind coverage and cheered to himself.

"There are too many of them." Max pointed out, shooting down two more as the majority of the attackers kept advancing.

"Well then what do we need to do?" Zade asked, laying more fire on the enemy. He quickly had to duck back down as bullets ricocheted off of the stone.

"Titan. Pull up the schematics for this building, we need to get this fight out of the streets." Max instructed.

"On it." Titan said. She pulled up her own holographic monitor, and started searching.

"Where are the police?" Zade yelled, visibly angry.

"I don't know! I don't care!" Max yelled back. He fired more rounds over the wall, catching one of the thugs in the chest. Zade looked around. By now, the street and the lobby before them were completely empty, as civilians ran to avoid being caught in the crossfire. He peeked out around the cover, and smirked as he saw four thugs using one of the crashed cars as cover. A thin but steady stream of gas leaked out from the engine. Zade lined up a shot carefully, while exposing as little of himself as possible. Zade let of a volley of shots, each flying across the battlefield. The bullets struck the metal of the car's undercarriage in rapid succession, releasing a constant shower of sparks. The sparks we're enough to ignite the gas, which traveled up the stream into the engine, and caused the car to explode, taking down 3 more enemies. Zade rolled back undercover, pleased with himself.

"Nice." Max complimented. Zade gave Max a thumbs us, which was promptly replaced with a look of sheer contempt as a rocket roared past them and exploded inside the lobby. The two of them covered themselves from the glass raining down on them, as smoke billowed back out from the lobby.

"MAX!" Zade screeched, getting understandably fed up with this shit.

"TITAN!" Max passed on.

"They're here! Calm down ya bastards." Titan scolded as she brought up the blueprints for the building in front of them. Max flipped through them, looking for a plan.

"Oh shit!" Max exclaimed, jumping up startled as a bullet ricochet off his shoulder. Zade laughed.

"Like old times i guess." Max shrugged,going back to looking through. Max grit his teeth, desperate for a solution when he clicked to the next page and one just fell in his lap.

"Floor 58. Closed for renovations, and perfect for us." Max said, smiling.

"Good, now get us there." Zade instructed. Max nodded, a slot opened in Titan's biceps and from a piece of containment dust, a large steel cylinder emerged and rolled down her arm to her hand. Max pulled the pin on the cylinder and tossed it just over the wall, where it exploded, covering nearly the entire intersection in thick smoke. All the fire ceased for fear of friendly fire. Once the smoke cleared, all the thugs growled as they noticed Zade and Max we're gone, and a large 58 was carved into the stone of a pillar.

Max looked out a window from the abandoned 58th floor with a smile as the assassins took the bait.

"They're on their way in." Max told Zade through his scroll.

"Excellent, body count time." Zade said. Max rolled his eyes and hung up. Max engaged Titan's cloaking mechanism and hid among the drapes, tools, and generic office supplies. He kept totally silent as he watched the elevator open, and the soldiers filed out.

"Fan out, stay in pairs, and bring me their heads." The leader instructed as they started to move throughout the floor.

"Pairs won't help." Max thought to himself. Max silently counted in his head, and once he felt the time was right, hacked into the buildings systems and shut down all of the buildings electricity, as well as dropping the blizzard shutters(This is Atlas), bathing the entire floor in darkness.

"The Hell!" Max heard one of the soldiers yell as the light went out. Max chuckled to himself and started patrolling the hall.

Zade smiled as Max put the next stage of their plan into action. Zade creeped down from the cubicle divider he was hiding on, and pulled out one of his compacted scythes. Zade his just to the side of the entrance of his cubicle as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Show yourselves cowards, we'll promise to make it quick." One of the soldiers joked, as his partner laughed. Zade glanced out and sneered at the fact that they were wearing high end body armor, has expensive weaponry, with laser sights, silencers, and tactical flashlights.

"Cause the organized attack in an urban city with almost 20 men and rocket launchers wasn't enough to convince me they're well funded." Zade muttered sarcastically. Zade listened to the men talk for a moment while trying to devise away to get them alone. Zade noticed a box of screws on the table next to him and smirked.

"I'll give it these bastards, they're slippery." One soldier said to the other.

"We'll finish them off soon enough. Mutum will probably give us bonus, and maybe a promotion." the other replied. They both snapped to attention, raising their weapon as the high pitched ring of metal on metal sounded out. Both soldier chuckled maliciously. The first soldier stepped forward.

"Stay here and make sure he doesn't get away." the soldier said, approaching the cubicle. He stepped lightly, not wanting to spoke his prey. He covered his flashlight for added stealth. He burst into the cubicle, ready litter the punk with bullets, but it was empty. The thug looked down, and saw a single screw rolling on the ground.

"False alarm." He said, turning back towards his partner. He gasped, seeing his partner dead on the floor with a deep gash in his throat. The soldier didn't even have time to scream before feeling the cold steel on his own throat.

Zade stood over the body of the second soldier he had killed. He looked at his hands, and shirt and nodded impressed that he hadn't gotten any blood on his clothes at all. His blade on the other hand, had a thorough coating. Zade shrugged and holstered his weapon.

"Time to clean up. I wonder if I can find a meat grinder or wood chipper?" Zade joked to himself, dragging the bodies into one of the cubicles and shoving the corpses under the desk. Zade stood up and nodded, picking his scythe back up, ready to stalk out his next victims.

Max was almost bored. This was too easy. He had barely a scratch on him, but the trail of 7 dead men behind him were all deformed and filled with lead. Max felt like a ghost, seeing the horror on those soldiers faces as they were gunned down by some invisible force they couldn't fight back against. Max was currently hunting the one who had managed to escape. Using Titan's enhanced hearing and focus, Max could hear and follow every step the soldier took. Max rotated through his weapon selection, indecisive about which one to use. Sniper rifle, assault rifle, pistol, dust rifle, grenade? Max continued to ponder the decision when the footsteps stopped entirely. Max raced around the corner and sighed. His prey was lying on the floor, not breathing with a number of gashed down to the bone in his back. Zade standing above him.

"You dick." Max complained.

"Don't be so slow." Zade shot back.

"How many have you killed?" Max asked.

"With this guy...8" Zade answered.

"That means there's only one left." Max announced.

"Oh well that's-" Zade's remark was cut off as a man dashed out of the cubicle and tackled Zade. The two rolled across the floor as Max leaned against the wall, watching the fight. The leader flipped them so that he pinned Zade down, and landed a straight punch across his face. Zade's head jerked to the side and he teleported behind the leader, grabbing him in a chokehold. The leader stamped on Zade's leg, and elbowed him in the stomach. Zade stepped back and the leader turned, punching across Zade's face again. Zade turned and landed a side kick onto the leader's gut. Zade followed with a roundhouse kick to his temple. The man grunted as his head collided with the hard glass of the window.

"Max open the shutters." Zade called out. Max quickly complied. Light flooded the room, and Zade smirked at his opponent. The leader let out a cry and tried to hit Zade with a solid left hook. Zade casually blocked the hit, and landed a series of kicks up his body. Zade pulled the leader in close and kneed his stomach. He clasped his hands behind the leader's head and ended with a knee to his nose. The man groaned out as blood ran down his face. He staggered back and glared angrily at Zade.

"You punk." The leader growled, unsheathing a large knife.

"Uh huh. I think this chapter has enough words don't you Max? Zade said.

"For trying to hold a 5000 word average yeah." Max agreed. Zade nodded as the leader kept looking on angrily. Zade leaned forward and mockingly beckoned him forward, a smug look plastered on his face. The leader yelled and rushed Zade, hoping to get a quick stab or swipe. Zade took hold of the leader's wrist, and stepped in, smashing his elbow into the leaders already broken nose. He screamed out, giving Zade ample opportunity to wrestle the blade from his hand. Zade slammed the leader's hand against the cubicle wall and used the knife to pin his hand to it. The leader groaned but punched Zade across the face. Zade hadn't been expecting the sudden blow and stepped back, tripping over a coil of rope. Zade quickly tied the rope to the bottom of a heavy desk, as the leader ripped the knife from his hand. The leader tried to sit on Zade, and stab him to death. Zade used his legs to hold the man up, and used one hand to press against his wrist. All this while expertly using one hand to tie a tight knot around the leader's neck. Before the leader could register Zade's thought process, he was being lifted in the air by Max.

"Going down." Max said, throwing the man through the window. He screamed as he fell 49 stories, his neck making a sickening snap just before his head popped off his shoulders. The corpse hit the street as the bloody rope lazily swung.

"This really was like old times." Zade commented.

"Uh huh. Get us out of here before more press show up." Max demanded. Zade rolled his eyes and put a hand on Max, teleporting the two far away form the building, just as police (god damn that response time) arrived on the scene.

From his office across the way, Richard watched as the final soldier met his grimm fate. He sighed, and put out his cigar.

"What the fuck is she thinking?" He asked out loud to himself. Richard reached over and clicked on his phone, connecting him to Lenina.

"Lenina dear, please have my airship ready. I must go on some official business." He said.

"Of course . Where will you be heading?" Lenina asked.

"This is one of those… that shouldn't even make it on the books. Ok?" Lionheart explained.

"Of course. They're bringing it up now." She answered. Lionheart smiled and walked up to the armor and weapons hanging on the wall. He stared at his reflection in the blade for a moment before finally dawning the gear and making his way to the roof. Lionheart locked himself in the cockpit of his personal ship and started to lift off.

"I don't know what you're psychotic plan is, but I'll find out." Lionheart sword, as he flew off into the horizon.


	61. Chapter 60

**And the chapter machine keeps on turning. Thank you to all my new followers and favorites, as well as my long time reviewers. Enjoy!**

Allister yawned, tired. He'd spent yet another day trying to help the injured students recover from their injuries during the bombing. Much to his annoyance, however, Nora, Yang, and Ruby were still confined to bed rest, and Weiss and Blake had refused to wake up. Some other students, fortunately, had been able to be cleared over the last few days. Allister flipped through the charts of all the current patients, trying to determine who needed the most care, and who would suffice just from their bodies natural healing. Allister glanced to his left at Yang, who was fast asleep. Allister reached out and gently ran his hand through her hair. He pulled out his scroll.

"1:54, It's getting late." Allister yawned. He quietly unfolded the chair bed in the room, and laid down on it. His legs dangled over the edge because of his height. He just shrugged and accepted it.

"It's strange, I haven't heard from Zade, or even Max in a while. I hope that Lionheart guy is as useful as Darron claimed he is." Allister muttered to himself.

"I can't imagine he's not." Yang whispered, startling Allister.

"Sorry Yang, didn't mean to wake you." Allister apologized.

"I can't imagine he's not a total babe. He's gorgeous." Yang whispered again. Allister's face fell completely neutral.

"Oh… she's just sleep talking." Allister said, feeling a little bit better.

"Oh… yeah Al! Right there! Don't stop!" Yang almost screamed out. Allister's face became almost a wash with red.

"At least she's dreaming about something good." Allister argued.

"Ugh! It's so small but it's used so well. Amazing!" Yang cried out again. Allister stared at Yang's squirming, sleeping form. He just calmly stood up and walked out of the room. One he shut the door behind him, Yang slowly opened one of her lilac eyes, chuckling to herself.

Max and Zade sat, aggravated, on another flight. A 8 hour delay, and both of them being stopped by security again not sitting well with either. Especially with this flight down towards Mistral, speed was key. A quick hack of Gov't records and the soldiers phone's had given them more than enough access for their next move.

"So who's this guy?" Zade asked, watching Max typing away yet again on Titan.

"Mutum Shakhs. 48 years old. When he was young he spent a number of stints over 7 years in prison for petty theft, arson, and assault and battery. Was Convicted of 27 counts of human trafficking, 68 counts of drug possession, 119 counts of money laundering, 44 counts of murder in the first degree, 17 counts grand theft auto. However, on route to lockup the convoy was attacked and he was never seen from again, but it seems like he's still in business." Max explained.

"And we're not going back to tell anyone because?" Zade pressed.

"Zade. Do you remember that… organization we tried to undermine a few years back?" Max asked. Zade nodded.

"Yeah I remember, couldn't get a lead on their hierarchy. They kept vanishing into the night." Zade answered.

"I think these are the same people." Max said. Zade sat up, his demeanor getting far more serious.

"You're sure?" Zade asked.

"Positive." Max asked

"You want to get a jump on them." Zade said.

"Exactly, I know we can get mutum, and hopefully he will lead us to some of the superiors. Then we bring them down, and get some justice." Max said.

"Alright, so where are we going?" Zade asked.

"Well. Last reports say that he was spotted in the wilderness far from the Mistral border. I assume he's been camping out there to hide from the huntsmen." Max explained.

"So… We're just going to walk around the woods until we find something?" Zade asked.

"That is an effective summary of what we are doing yes." Max answered.

"I guess vengeance does have its costs." Zade shrugged.

"I know, bullet prices are so inflated these days." Max agreed.

"Well once you've met the chief producer of bullets, You'll get it." Zade reassured his partner

"Hey hey hey! Where's that upgrade your promised me!" Titan yelled appearing between the two. Max rolled his eyes at the rather insistent A.I.

"You may be a computer, but you sure know how to bitch like a real girl." Zade commented.

"You wanna go? I'll get you more whipped than Weiss's got you." Titan declared, pointing a finger at Zade. Zade stared back down at Titan intensely, as Max chuckled.

"Bring it pipsqueak." Zade challenged. The two would've most certainly smashed foreheads together if Zade's head wouldn't have passed right through Titan's. Titan just stuck her tongue out at Zade and turned back towards Max.

"Why is he so mean to me?" she demanded to know. Max shrugged.

"I do not know." Max answered, a desperate attempt to remain neutral in the conflict.

"Anyway… about that upgrade?" Titan said hopefully.

"Not now. We've got another mission." Max explained.

"I guess you just can't let this guy go can you?" Titan asked. Max shook his head.

"I'd kill him too, but shouldn't reinforcements be called in?" Titan added.

"No time. Once word gets back his men failed, he'll disappear." Max told her.

"Oh! Ok. Do what you need. I'm always here." Titan said, disappearing, but not without one more exchange of nasty looks with Zade.

"Why don't you guys get along?" Max asked curiously, placing Titan on the seat next to him. Zade shrugged.

"We just don't." Zade explained.

"You sure it's cause I made her smarter than you?" Max joked.

"Yeah dream that dream asshole." Zade shot back, a small grin on his lips.

"I did. She's called Titan." Max countered. Zade reached out and dropped a small hammerfist on Max's head.

"Idiot." Zade said. The two members of team ENDD sat back, ready to push through the next 7 hours of this God forsaken flight.

Once the airship landed and it's doors opened, Zade and Max burst out of there like bulls at a rodeo, practically kissing the ground.

"Next time, we eat the time lag and take a boat." Zade declared.

"No more airports, please god no more airports." Max begged, gaining and interesting amount of attention from the surrounding crowd. Finally the two peeled themselves from the ground and walked towards the edge of the city.

"Should we get a car, or hitch a ride?" Max pondered, scratching his chin.

"Maybe we should just hitch a ride, getting a car would be pointless since I doubt it'll make it through this trip in one piece." Zade pointed out.

"Good point." Max agreed. The two of them walked around the edge of town until they hit a small rundown tavern just on the outskirts of the town. Zade confidently pushed open the door and he and Max walked inside. Everyone inside the bar turned towards the newcomers. The bar was arguably pretty gross. Stains covered the wall and floor, only about half the lights worked and dust covered the windows, most of the pool cues were snapped in half. The patrons were gritty looking bandits, and other disreputable folks, each giving the two death stares.

"Yo." Zade said out loud. The patrons started to murmur to one another.

"You're information is good right?" Zade whispered back at Max.

"The best." Max responded, making Zade feel a little better.

"You don't look like you're from around here." the bartender sneered. Zade watched cautiously as she reached her hand slowly under the bar. Other put their hands on the belts or in their jackets.

"Is it that hard to get a drink around here?" Zade asked feigning disbelief.

"It is for someone like you." She responded.

"Like me?" Zade asked.

"A no good punk just lookin for kicks." One of the patrons added.

"Oh I might be looking to do some kicking later, but right now I have some rather important business to attend to." Zade explained.

"What business?" The bartender demanded to know.

"Let's just say there's been some rumors that a carousel is coming to town, and I'd like to book a seat if that's not too much of a bother." Zade explained, smiling. Max rolled his eyes at Zade attempts to look as cool and imposing as Darron. Max had to admit, he was close, but missing something. The patrons all looked at one another nervously.

"Come here." a voice instructed from the back of the bar. Zade and Max walked through the bar, ignoring the patrons, who had gone back to what they were doing. They sat across from a man not even 5 years older than them, with slicked back hair, dark sunglasses, and an air of arrogance.

"What?" Zade asked, wanting to impose some fear on this guy.

"So you think you want to be on that carousel huh? What makes you so qualified?" the man asked.

"We knew it existed." Max pointed out. The man laughed.

"That's pretty funny, but Mutum makes sure all his guests are… personally invited." The man insisted.

"Ah plan B then." Zade said. Max pulled out his scroll and casually slid it across the table. The man looked at the screen. It was the information for a bank account. Zade and Max smiled as they watched the man grow less and less amused, and even sweat a little.

"That's a lot of zeros." he muttered.

"And a chunk of them could be yours. Just get us on that carousel." Max insisted.

"You're in luck. It's tonight. I'll even do ya the favor and take you to the compound personally." The man said. Max and Zade looked at one another and nodded. The followed the man outside and slid into the back seat of his car.

"So what are you boys interested in buying tonight?" The man asked as he started driving.

"Well I've been getting a little bored with my wife, so I'm just looking for a little side fuck." Zade answered, trying really really hard to sound like he believed it.

"Hey I understand. It's always nice to spice things up. What about you chief?" The man continued.

"I like to collect. I'm hoping you've got some nice faunus on display." Max said, in a tone lecherous enough to make Zade's skin crawl a little.

"We've got the best faunus, the fucking mongrels." the man said. Zade rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing he'd need to power wash the sleaze off of him after this.

The man pulled into a small clearing deep in the forest. He stopped the car, turned off the ignition, and stepped out. Max and Zade got out as well.

"Alright where is it?" Max asked.

"Uh uh. First I need you to promise that you'll keep all of this a secret." The man said, his tone more serious than before.

"We will keep it a secret. Our asses are on the line too." Zade pointed out. The man nodded.

"Alright." He said. He beckoned for the guys to follow him. The three walked up to a large smooth outcropping. The man stepped forward and placed his scroll flat against the rocks. Zade and Max watched impressed as the rock started to split open. A large hole appeared and traveled down into the ground.

"Explained why he's so discreet." Zade said.

"Mutum knows what he's doing." The man said as the three of them walked into the underground cavern. The cave's walls were covered with steel as they found themselves in a high tech underground complex.

"Impressive." Max said.

"Welcome to the system." The man said, giving them a smug smile. "The Carousel is right this way." As they walked through the building Zade glanced to the side. A bunch of men were gathered around a large window. On the other side was a rather attractive woman, being brutalized and raped by a seemingly endless stream of men. She seemed on the verge of death while everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. Those on Zade's side of the glass were using their scrolls to place orders for specific actions to be undertaken.

"Fucking scum." Zade seethed to himself. Max quickly and sharply punched him in the arm.

"Careful." Max whispered. Zade claimed himself and kept walking, smiling as he planned how he hoped to slowly and methodically inflict pain upon them. The man led them to a small waiting booth. It was fully stocked with velvet chairs, a mini bar, and a large viewing window.

"Enjoy." the man said, closing the door behind him. Zade and Max shivered in disgust, and sat down.

"The ceremony will begin in 13 minutes." A female voice rang out over the PA. Zade turned to Max.

"Do your thing." Zade said. Max smirked and moved his chair over by the wall. Max revealed a small knife and started to cut through the wall. Max fished around for a while and smiled. Max cut into a wire and inserted some wiring of his own, which was connected to Titan.

"You in Titan?" Max asked.

"Yep. Ethernet backdoor access is fully functional. So even if they cut off the wireless I can still get directly into their system." Titan explained. Max opened Titan and the two quickly began dismantling the cybersecurity of the compound.

"How long?" Zade asked, still looking out the window at the single illuminated platform.

"The bidding will begin in 10 minutes." The PA said.

"Not you." Zade scolded. Max laughed.

"About 40 minutes if I want to be sure I don't get caught." Max said.

"I guess I'd better get set for the long haul." Zade said, sliding down in his chair. He pulled out his scythe and played with it until the PA finally came back with a new message.

"The carousel will now begin." This time it was a male voice and it appeared to be live. "I am Mutum Shakhs your host for this evening. It's good to see all of you, new and repeat customers, and I hope you have fun and get the girl you want. Our first item tonight is a lovely little doll from the region north of Vale. She's 22, has been… lightly used, and has a high tolerance for pain." Mutum said as a woman with long blonde hair, and sad blue eyes, was forced into the spotlight. She wore a gold dress which was reduced to rags as she tried desperately not to cry.

"This luscious beauty will start at 40,000 Lien" Mutum announced. Zade gripped the armrests of the chair hard, disgusted by the sight before him.

"I see 50- oh a 60,000 bid do I see 70? Yes 70,000 What about 80? Oh what a gentlemen!" Zade did everything not to press the bid button, knowing that he didn't want to bid on too many girls early on, and arouse suspicion. The only solace he has was that he knew he would do everything in his power to try and save as many of these girls as possible.

"Sold for 170,000 Lien." The woman couldn't help but let a tear fall as she was roughly pulled from the stage.

"C'mon Max." Zade thought, knowing Max was just as disgusted as he was, and hoping they could put an end to it sooner.

While Max and Zade were suffering through that display of utter depravity, the students of Beacon had finally started classes up again. Although, that didn't excuse Allister or any of the other injured students from remaining in the infirmary. Athena sat with Yang, keeping her cheerful, while Taiyang was with Ruby. Allister justed finished up a set with Blake and checked his scroll.

"It's 3:47. Sun should be back here before long." Allister though, smiling lightly and really wishing Darron was there for her. Allister turned off the light and closed the door behind him. Allister turned back into the hallway and was met straight with his mother's chest.

"Ah! Mother!" Allister yelled, startled.

"Yes dear?" Athena asked, pretending to be innocent… poorly.

"Nothing you just caught me by surprise." Allister said.

"How is she?" Athena asked, looking past Allister.

"She's fine… still unconscious." Allister answered. "Anyway what're you doing walking around?" Allister asked.

"Just wanted to see my baby." Athena gushed. Allister facepalmed. Athena laughed lightly.

"I'm glad you're here mother." Allister said, walking down the hallway. Athena quickly fell in step.

"I am too… Allister." Athena said.

"Yes mother?" he responded.

"I have a question." she said

"What is it?" he asked.

"When are you gonna get married and have kids? Seriously." Athena said. Allister blushed heavily.

"What the hell!" Allister yelled. Athena just smiled.

"You're a prince and you damn well should act like one. Get a princess and put some kids in her." Athena declared, trying not to laugh. Allister just shook his head at his mother's absurdity.

"I'm not doing that for a while. I'd like to enjoy my life first." Allister argued.

"Alright but I exe- OW!" Athena exclaimed as she accidently walked face first into a door frame. Her height putting her at a disadvantage. Athena stepped back and held her nose. Allister just chuckled.

"Id got fuddy." Athena said, and Allister rolled his eyes.

"Let me see." Allister said. Athena promptly removed her hands from her nose. Allister gingerly reached out and felt it.

"Ow ow ow." Athena complained.

"Calm down. It's fine." Allister said, taking his hands away. The mother and son stood there for a moment, before breaking out into laughter.

"I'm sorry mom. That was funny." Allister pointed out.

"Like something out of a bad comedy." Athena agreed. The laughter died down slowly, earning the two some interesting stares.

"No but seriously…" Athena started when she was cut off by her son.

"I have every intention of returning to lead. Ruling the dynami is my duty as the only surviving heir to the royal family. If it was father, fuck him. For you, absolutely." Allister said, with a conviction that Athena hadn't expected. She stood there, looking at her son impressed.

"You do understand the challenges you'll have with the people." Athena said.

"That's why I want you to lead for a few more years. You've managed just fine so far. I need to take this time to get older, more mature, stronger. I intend to turn the dynami into the 5th kingdom." Allister declared. Athena gasped

"To have such lofty goal… we'll if he didn't inherit his looks, skills, personality, or strength. At least he definitely got his conviction from his father." Athena thought to herself, smiling at Allister with newfound admiration.

"You're gonna be a great king Allister." Athena said, giving Allister a hug. Allister smiled and happily returned it.

"I love you mother."

"I love you too my Smoochiesnooglebunny."

"MOTHER!"

Back at the auction Zade was still watching the carousel, grasping his hands together in anger while Max worked diligently with his hacking.

"I'm almost there Zade. Don't freak out just yet." Max cautioned, seeing how Zade was starting to get restless.

"I'm sorry, but you know how it is." Zade apologized.

"I do. I'd honestly rather not have you here, but this might be… therapeutic." Max shrugged. Zade laughed.

"That's a word for it." Zade said, sighing deeply.

"Our next girl is a fresh pick. Preserved for just this occasion. She's a smoking virgin from southern vale. She 23 ready for action and would love for you to meet her." Mutum said. Zade cocked his eyebrows as a woman with long brunette hair, and rather voluptuous breasts was forced into the spotlight. She desperately tried to cover herself with her tight red dress, and adjusted the glasses on her face. Zade could've of sworn he'd seen her before, but then she spoke.

"P-please… don't do this." the woman pleaded with the dark windows around her.

"It's Allison!" Zade exclaimed.

"Huh?" Max asked, pulled from his work.

"Look." Zade instructed. Max glanced through the window and his eyes widened.

"That's the chick that you made Weiss mad by hitting on during out first mission at Beacon." Max said.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Zade seethed.

"Especially after she managed to help me with my leg, while fighting that reaver." Max said.

"I'm gonna help her." Zade declared.

"And not the others?" Max pointed out. Zade couldn't control himself and punched the wall.

"Not the time!" Zade yelled back.

"I know it's harsh, but I can't have you getting too emotional here. I needed to drag you back to reality." Max said.

"So?"

"Look I know your past, and your mother have made you hate sex trafficking and prostitution with an almost unparalleled passion, but you need to understand. If you try to bid on her we could get caught, rather you could cool off and let me work and in 5 minutes we could rescue all of these poor girls. I'm just saying… don't fuck us on this." Max said. Zade and Max glared each other for a moment, then Zade turned and slammed his hand down on the bidding button.

"Fuck it." He seethed.

"Oh 240,000 Lien… She's quite the showstopper." Mutum's voice rang out. Zade sat in the chair and immediately placed the button again, topping the guy who had just bet 250,000 lien.

"Max I understand… but I need to do this." Zade said, his head held so his hair covered his face. Max sighed, he had forgotten that the one thing Zade and Darron had the most in common was also one of Zade's most formidable qualities. Once his emotions got riled up, he was undeterrable. Max nodded to himself and focused hard on his work.

"Thank you." Zade whispered. He and the person whom in his mind he dubbed fuckface were still in a heated bidding war over Allison. The total was increasing rapidly, 570,000- 610,000- 670,000, now sitting at 725,000 Lien. Mutum could barely contain his excitement.

"Oh YES! This is what the carousel is all about. The hottest women eliciting the fiercest of competitions between men for their forced affection. Does it get any better than this!" Mutum exclaimed, as the two just kept bidding. 1.1 million-1.8 million- 2.7 million- 5.5 million.

"Ironwood's gonna shoot you." Max pointed out.

"We're gonna get the money back when we burn this place down so." Zade countered.

"Alright. I hope so." Max said, still hacking away. 5.8 million- 6.9 million- 11.4 million- 18.5 million. Zade by this point was getting really pissed off. His anger was quickly dissipated when Mutum finally said.

"It's over. WE have a winner for this virgin beauty to the man in both 3 for 45.3 million Lien." Mutum said. Zade sat back and sighed, finally winning. He could hear Allison's cries of protest, but knew she'd be fine once she was brought to him. Max carefully hid Titan, and moved his chair back into position when the door opened and Allison was flung in, her arms and legs handcuffed together. The large man who had tossed her in stepped into the room, and shut the door, putting the keys to her cuff on the table.

"Please send your payment to." he started in a gruff voice when he suddenly stopped. Allison looked up at the man and gasped as he fell over to the side, dead. Zade took the opportunity to retrieve his scythe from the man's back and picked up the keys to Allison's cuffs.

"Stop Get away!" She screamed, kicking out at Zade as he tried to uncuff her.

"Allison calm down." Zade instructed holding her legs against him so she couldn't kick him while he worked.

"How do you know my name!" she demanded, crying again. Zade looked her right in the eye and flashed her a sweet smile.

"You're the fucking playboy from the griventech village… OMG! That's you… uh… Zade. Zade! Why the fuck are you here?" Allison asked after it all came back to her.

"We're here to murder everyone as usual. Why are you here?" Zade took a turn.

"T-they grabbed me from my campus about 9 days ago… it was awful… I'm so happy you guys showed up before anything too horrible happened." Allison explained.

"We're happy too." Max said, as Zade finished uncuffing her. Allison rubbed her wrists and walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink.

"Don't get too crazy… We're gonna need you sober." Zade said. Allison nodded in understanding.

"perfect timing. I just finished downloading all their files. Ready when you are." Max said.

"You think you can shoot?" Zade asked Allison.

"What?" Allison asked, incredulously.

"Can you shoot people with a gun." Zade elaborated.

"NO!" Allison exclaimed.

"Ok, just tend to wounds then." Max said, encasing himself in Titan.

"Whoa…" Allison said in awe. Zade chuckled.

"Alright. Let's go." Zade said. Max touch a few controls and suddenly, ever door locked and every light in the building turned red.

"Emergency Protocols engaged." A female voice said.

"Fuck! Intruders. Everyone hunt them down and kill them!" Mutum yelled. Max smirked and crashed through the window of the room and started laying fire into the other windows, killing the rest of the carousel's participants. Zade picked up Allison and teleported her to the floor next to Max.

"I'm going for Mutum." Zade said, murder in his voice.

"Go get him tiger." Max joked, shooting some guards who ran into the room. Zade nodded and teleported away. Max turned towards Allison.

"Come on." He said. Allison nodded and followed Max deeper into the compound. Max walked through the steel hallways, opening only the doors he needed to, and easily dispatching of any and all of the guards who fought back. Max opened another which led to a horrid sight. Girls, naked and malnourished were chained to heavy steel beds.

"I'll check them out." Allison said, walking up to the first girl. Max systematically made his way around the room, breaking the chains which bound each girl. They continued in this like fashion until they had freed every girl.

"I think there are a number of other centers. We're gonna have a really hard time getting these girls out." Allison said.

"I've got the system set up so that Titan is the only one who can unlock, open, and close doors. We should be able to move them throughout the compound without any interference." Max explained, as he stepped out of Titan. Titan took control herself and pretended to crack her neck.

"I miss being in autonomous mode." She said.

"Titan, be a dear and hand me an assault rifle." Max said. Titan nodded and dispatched a rifle. Max loaded it and stuffed extra magazines all over her body.

"So what's the plan?" Allison asked, walking over towards Max.

"You keep the girls calm and moving. Titan will clear out any guards in front of us, and I will watching the rear in case they try anything funny." Max instructed.

"Let's do it then." Allison said, turning back towards the crowd of girls, ready to lead them.

Zade was tearing the compound security team a new asshole. Guard after guard tried either to shoot him, or cut him, but Zade's agility and semblance allowed him to move between their attacks as gracefully as water. Zade lashed out at each of them with his blades, slicing through their skin like butter. He teleported behind some other guards, who were shooting at him. The lowered their weapons, momentarily confused. In that time span, however, Zade managed to cut through one's legs, amputating them, and the others side, stabbing into his liver and stomach. Blood gushed down on the floor as Zade continued moving deeper into the compound. Finally Zade kicked open the door to Mutum's office.

"Oh shit!" Mutum exclaimed as Zade came bursting in. Mutum raised a shotgun to defend himself. Zade chucked one of his scythe across the room, embedding it in Mutum's shoulder. Mutum let out a cry and dropped the shotgun. As Zade walked into the room he was blindsided, when the man who brought them here, slammed a baseball bat up his face. Zade grunted and kicked out, catching the man in the stomach. The man felt the wind leave his chest as Zade punched him across the face. The man coughed and hit Zade in the stomach again with the bat. He followed up quickly, cracking it over Zade's head. Zade growled, and sucker punched the man in the gut. The man wheezed and dropped the bat. Zade grabbed his arm and yanked it straight. Without any hesitation Zade cleaved the man's hand from his arm. The let out a scream of pain and fell to his knees, clutching his arm. Zade quickly sliced through the back of his neck. The man gagged as he could feel the steel protruding from the front of his throat. Zade ripped the scythe out and let the man bleed out, gurgling his own blood as he died. Mutum watched scared, as Zade turned towards him with an evil glare. Zade stalked across the room and jumped the desk, so that he was inches away from Mutum.

"What do you want?" Mutum asked, trying to put on a brave face.

"I want to know what the fuck the system is, and who's at the top." Zade said, threateningly.

"I won't tell you shit." Mutum spit. Zade stared at him calmly for a second, then ripped the blade from his shoulder and stabbed it in his thigh.

"You fucking psycho!" Mutum screamed, grabbing his leg tightly.

"I'll ask again. Who is at the top of the system." Zade seethed. Mutum just stared at him defiantly.

"Ok hard way." Zade said. He reached out and easily started snapping each of Mutum's fingers. Mutum screamed out, especially loudly when Zade moved down to his wrist. His breaking point finally came once Zade had bent one of his elbows 90 degrees the wrong way.

"Alright alright. The system is an underground crime ring. We're the largest in Remnant. I can't imagine people with your background haven't run into us before. Then again. It is highly secretive, and when the lady gets wind of this you won't survive the week." Mutum explained.

"Who's the lady." Zade demanded, grabbing Mutum's other arm.

"I've never met her! She's a secret. She runs everything from somewhere. Rumor is she's a demon who has no empathy, sympathy, or care for human life in the slightest. Getting on her bad side is like signing your own death certificate." Mutum answered afraid. Zade let go of his arm.

"Useless, but fine." Zade said.

"Does that mean you won't kill me." Mutum asked hopefully.

"No. I'm gonna kill you… and it's gonna hurt." Zade said, wickedly. Mutum gulped in fear.

"W-why?" He asked. Zade got real close and dragged a blade slowly across his cheek.

"Because it's fucks like you that killed my mother, and I'm gonna enjoy every second of this." Zade whispered.

Titan opened the main door to the compound and everyone raced outside. Max and Allison were walking next to each other as Mistral police raided in and emergency worked began tending to the freed girls.

"When did you call them?" Allison asked, impressed by the display of forethought.

" We send out a distress message when we got here, and told them to wait for our signal." Max explained.

"Well it seems like you guys did a really good thing here." Allison beamed.

"It's what we do." Zade said, suddenly appearing before the two.

"Take care of what you needed?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah." Zade nodded.

"Good… for you." Allison said, a little concerned. Zade chuckled and turned towards her.

"Are you alright?" Zade asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I should be able to get a plane back to Vale soon."

"Earlier than you think. I took the liberty of downloading all their files and distributing all of their revenue to every girl in their database. Worked out to about 180,000 per girl." Max interrupted.

"Goddamn!" Zade exclaimed, hitting Max on the back.

"That's amazing thank you guys so much." Allison said, giving both of them a hug and walking towards an officer who was beckoning towards her.

"Should we go?" Max asked.

"Yeah let's." Zade said, grabbing a hold of Max and Titan before teleporting them all away.

The door burst open into the dark red room as Lionheart strood in. He walked right to the center of the room, and stared straight up at the shadow of the woman in her marble throne. She sat up straight and stared at him. The five people standing just a few steps below her put their hands on their weapon.

"Calm down. He's a friend." The shadow said, slowly rising from her throne and walking down the steps to meet with Lionheart.

"What the hell are your thinking?" Lionheart asked, taking a hold of the hilt of his sword.

"Lionheart dear. It's customary to meet old friends with at least a hello isn't it." She teased, getting close.

"Don't screw around. I know you've been antagonizing those idiots. Two of them even came to my office for information." Lionheart said. The woman blew him off.

"You should see our new product. I think it's a great way to expand business, and manage employees." Lionhearts raised an eyebrow. The shadow pointed him towards a wall and Lionheart looked. It opened up to reveal 3 bodies that were being hanged. They were skinned and exsanguinated.

"Cannibalism?" Lionheart asked, uneasy.

"Uh huh. They go for a high price." The shadow said, stepping back.

"You really are the mistress of depravity." Lionheart pointed out.

"Hey you go high, I dig a hole in the ground and go lower everyday." The shadow laughed.

"That still doesn't explain why you attacked Beacon, and are pursuing team ENDD." Lionheart said.

"I wanted a challenge. I was getting bored of having everything go my way and I wanted to see how powerful my empire had really become." she responded said.

"So you challenged the only people who could bring down your empire?" Lionheart asked.

"Who else?" The shadow answered. Lionheart shook his head.

"You'd better have a plan, because if you fuck this up for both of us, then you'll have to deal with me." Lionheart threatened. The shadow laughed.

"I think I'm off to a good start." She said, pointing to the spot above her throne. Lionheart looked up and smiled at the crucified Darron.

"How's it hanging?" He asked.

"Pretty fucking good." Darron replied.

" **Way to tone it down asshole."** The voices chided. Lionheart chuckled.

"Looks like you really do have a handle on the situation." Lionheart said, turning back towards the channel.

"Thank you." the shadow said.

"But where exactly are you keeping his sword?" Lionheart asked.

" **Oh look the sword you lost you miserable fuck. How dare you lose the one true mistress, as opposed to this fake ass bitch."** the voices yelled again.

"His sword?" The shadow asked curiously. Lionheart smiled mischievously.

"His sword is his favorite thing. If he doesn't have it he's out of power. IF you don't have it, then his team could get it back to him, and then you're in trouble." Lionheart explained..

"Hey! Don't tell her all the secrets." Darron demanded.

"Thank you Lionheart." The shadow smiled. She turned towards one of her chosen.

"Dreamwalker, be a dear and fetch me that sword. I suspect it's still at beacon since these two weren't careful enough." She asked, glaring at Feuer Brennt and Restrainer. The two of them looked down at the ground.

"Our deepest apologies mistress." the apologized in unison.

"Of course mistress." Dreamwalker said, walking down the stairs and leaving the room.

"I can't stress how much fire you're playing with though." Lionheart said.

"Oh Lionheart, don't worry. I've never let you down before and I don't plan on it now. Just stick to your little financial crimes, and let the real mastermind do what she does best." The shadow taunted.

"Whatever." Lionheart said, turning to leave. He pushed opened the door, taking a glance back as the light from outside illuminated the shadow, revealing her evil smile, long red hair, dark attire, and short horns. Lionheart couldn't help but think to himself as he walked back to his ship.

"You've dug your own grave… Minerva Taurus."

'


	62. The ENDD of Christmas

**Wassup. I know haven't been posting lately, but merry Christmas! I've been really busy lately, but trust me, now that winter break has started I'm gonna go to town on this story. A thanks to all of my Reviewer, followers, favoriters?, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It was the morning on christmas eve in Remnant(shut up) and it was still early in the day. Blake was comfortably sleeping in the bed she occasionally shared with Darron. The winter sun coming through her window slowly roused her from her sleep. Blake let out a yawn, stretching her body just as a cat would. Blake sat up in her bed and pulled her yukata tight around her to conserve heat. She looked towards the spot next to her and smiled warmly. Her smile was soon replaced by confusion. Blake pulled back the blanket and stared at the empty spot where she could have sworn Darron was the night before. Blake glanced around the room, curious as to where he ran off to. Her attention, however was pulled back towards Allister and Yang's bed, where a massive blob of sheets was rustling back and forth as moans and groans of lust. Blake blushed momentarily, then narrowed her eyes, grabbed a book of the nearby nightstand and chucked it across the room. The book slammed right into the blob, startling its occupants.

"Ah shit. Dick in the eye dick in the eye." Yang complained from the mass of sheets. Blake watched as Yang popped her head out from the sheets, and wrapped the edge around her body, hiding her breasts. Yang looked over at a disapproving Blake and chuckled nervously.

"Early start?" Blake asked, jokingly.

"It's christmas.. Santa needs her milk." Yang winked. Blake made a fake throwing up motion.

"Nasty!...nice." Allister complemented from inside the sheets.

"Anyway… did you see Darron leave?" Blake asked, not wanting to hear Yang talk anymore about her… experiences.

"Babe." Yang said, diving back into the sheets. Blake turned her heads towards the other end of the sheets, as Allister popped his head right out.

"Yo. Did it snow?" Allister inquired. Blake looked out the window and saw the trees without their leaves, covered in fresh, crisp, white snow.

"Looks like it." Blake answered.

"Then look outside." Allister suggested as he ducked back into the sheets, and he and Yang resumed their physical expression of love. Blake slipped out of her bed and walked over towards the windowsill. Blake looked down at the snow covered fields of Beacon and gasped. Standing in the middle of the snow was Darron, wearing his usual attire, lying in the snow, a large smile spread across his face. Surrounding him, was field full of snowmen, each sporting a small pair of white kitty ears. Blake looked down at him with a warm smile, mesmerized by his smile which she so rarely sees. She turned and raced throughout the room, trying to bundle herself tightly against the cold outside.

"I'm out." Blake announced, unsure why, but to gleeful to care, as she opened the door.

"Ok." Yang replied her voice totally muffled. A look of disgust flashed across Blake's face momentarily before she shut the door leaving those two… to whatever.

Snow. It was Darron's second favorite thing, with Blake at number one and fighting at a distant three. He loved the cold feeling on his hands and his face. Everything about it reminded him of purity, grace, and beauty. He'd been up since before the sun had cracked the sky wide open, building his little snow faunus, and he was rather pleased with how they'd come out.

"I'll need to do better if I can find an Ice sculpture contest around." He thought to himself, making himself laugh as he thought of the astonished look on Blake's face when he would finish, what he'd hope to be, a stunning replica of her. Darron opened his eyes and stared up at the window to his room in the Beacon dorm.

"I wonder if she's still asleep?" Darron questioned in his mind. Normally he would have to awkwardly chide one of the voices in his head for some obscene and or provocative remark, but quite some time ago they agreed, or were beaten into submission, your choice, to leave Darron alone on the few days before and after Christmas. Though he was quite accustomed to their nuisance, the peace and quiet was rather refreshing. Darron reached out and balled up some snow in his hand, and casually tossed it up and to himself. Darron continued to pass the snow ball to himself when another one popped into his field of vision from seemingly nowhere and clocked him right in the nose. The snow covered his eyes, and prevented him from seeing his own snowball as it landed back down on his face. Darron sat upright, and shook his head to clear the snow. He used the back of his hand to rub his tender face, when another snowball clapped him right in the cheek. Darron looked over towards one of the Beacon entrance ways, and saw Blake giggling as she poorly attempted to hide herself behind the wall. Darron glared at her humorously, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Darron pushed himself to his feet and started playfully chasing after her. Blake was all to willing to partake in the fun, as she pulled her hat lower on her head, her little kitty ears fitting into special imprints on the top, and holding onto her earmuffs as she raced away.

Blake couldn't help from giggle, as she ducked through the alleys of the academy's many buildings. She had lost sight of Darron a few moments ago, but assumed that he was still chasing her.

"I know he knows this is a game, but the man does like to win." Blake laughed to herself. She gave an excited half laugh half shriek(yes?) as Darron jumped out from behind one of the buildings.

"I've got you." Darron said, pretending to be more menacing than his face would show. Blake laughed again.

"Oh no. Don't hurt me." she happily played along.

"Oh I wo-whoops!" Darron exclaimed, stepping forward, slipping on the ice and landing flat on his back. Blake stared at him for a moment, and burst out laughing.

"Is not funny." Darron said, laying motionless on the icy culprit. Blake tried to stop, laughing but came wave after wave. She held her stomach from the cramps and her tears froze to her face.

"I-i'm sorr-ry Darron, it's just so funny." she eventually managed to get out, he laughter subsiding slowly, as she breathed deeply. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Help me up?" Darron asked, holding his hand up in the air.

"Sure." Blake said, stepping forward to grab his outstretched hand, though after her first step she felt he foot lose traction with the ground. She desperately tried to regain her foot by slamming her other foot on the ground, but that wouldn't take hold either, and Blake soon found herself falling right on top of Darron. Blake looked up from his chest and found herself staring straight into his eyes. Blake discreetly bit the back of her lip and averted her gaze, as he cheeks turned a rosy pink, and it wasn't from the cold.

"So much for that feline balance." Darron mocked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shut up." she said, burying her face in his chest again. Darron smiled at her cute antics, as he started to pet her hair. Blake couldn't resist the opportunity to purr under his touch. After a while Darron gently patted her on the back.

"Time to get up Blake, you and I are going to town." Darron said.

"Cool." Blake said as she stood up, trying to conceal her excitement.

"OMGOMGOMG!" Every synapse in her brain was firing, as Darron gently took her hand, flashed her a warm smile, and the two began running towards the airship dock.

The same could not be said however for a snow queen and her husband.

"How does a snow queen catch a cold?" Zade asked, unable to hide his little bit of amusement at the differing realities between his wife's nickname and her reality.

"Shut up about it ok?" Weiss shot back, sniffing heavily. She reached across her bed to the box of tissues, blowing her nose violently into it and tossing it into the wastebasket next to her bed. Weiss groaned and laid back on her pillow. She sniffed again and pulled her blanket off to cool herself off.

"You ok?" Zade asked, looking back at her. Weiss shook her head no and gently lifted her hand, meddling with her silver wedding band. Zade turned around, and Weiss couldn't help but smile at the pink apron he was wearing. She assumed he stole it from Ren because it read 'Do nothing to the cook.; Although, he had used a post it note to replace the word nothing with everything. Zade stuck his tongue out and walked over to Weiss's bedside, sitting down while cradling a small bowl of soup in his hands.

"Do you like it?" Zade asked.

"Yeah, though you should give it back to Ren." Weiss responded, before coughing hard.

"Not the apron. I know you like that, but the soup?" Zade asked, holding the bowl out towards her.

"I'm not hungry." Weiss complained, holding her stomach. Zade looked at her sympathetically.

"C'mon you need to eat something." Zade pressed. Weiss shook her head and pulled the blankets back over herself, while coughing again Zade rolled his eyes and placed the soup bowl on the table. Zade cracked his fingers and grabbed a handful of Weiss's blanket. As Zade tried to yank the blanket off, Weiss mustered her strength to create a glyph, pulling the blanket back down on her. Zade struggled against the the glyph, pulling as hard as he could.

"How can you do this? You're sick!" Zade asked, incredulously.

"I'm not hungry." Weiss retorted.

"You need to eat!" Zade exclaimed, pulling harder.

"NO!" Weiss responded, coughing harder. Zade let go of the blanket.

"Fine." Zade said, a devilish smile growing on his face. Zade sneakily teleported under the blanket, grabbing onto Weiss Tightly.

"Zade!" Weiss exclaimed. Zade smiled and held her tighter.

"Yes Weissy wife." Zade answered. Weiss rolled her eyes, before rolling over and snuggling into his chest, feeling his warmth.

"Do I need to eat?" She asked.

"It'll help." Zade responded, genuinely. Weiss looked up at him and nodded. Zade smiled and licked her nose, before rolling off the bed and spitting. Weiss laughed.

"Nice one there romeo." she snidely remarked, as she sneezed. She wiped her nose, as Zade finished spitting out the rest of her mucus.

"That was not the intended plan madam." Zade responded,using gentleman mode as a distraction as he casually stood up and grabbed the soup again. Weiss coughed as she tried to sit up. Zade put a pillow behind her back and she leaned on it, as Zade sat on the bed next to her. Weiss reached out for the bowl, when he moved it away.

"C'mon." Weiss complained.

"I'll take good care of you. I promise milady." Zade reassured her. Weiss nodded and sat back, opening her mouth. Zade gently placed the first spoon into her mouth, and her face lit up. Weiss closed her eyes and kept her lips closed around the spoon. When she finally let it go she could see him staring at her.

"It's really good." she cooed.

"It should be. I stole the recipe from Max." Zade explained. Weiss facepalmed and started coughing again.

"Why am I not surprised." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Anything for you snow queen." Zade said, gently kissing her hand before feeding her the rest of the soup, which she ate much more willingly than before.

Across the town of Vale, Max and Ruby were casually walking through the forest behind the safehouse that they had used, while waiting for Zade to finish fetching Weiss from Atlas. Ruby walked next to Max as he rested a large axe over his shoulder. As they passed by each tree they were careful to inspect it for the right size, branch coverage, and lack of wild animals living in it.

"You know, with the snow and lack of people trying to kill us, this place is actually quite serene." Ruby commented as they passed yet another tree.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Darron bought this as our safehouse merely to get access to this forest during christmas time." Max explained. Ruby giggled lightly, trying to imagine Darron buying a house for a single holiday.

"He doesn't seem like the person who would let resources go to waste like that." Ruby commented.

"Well he is wierdly affectionate towards Christmas." Max explained.

"That explains the axe?" Ruby questioned. Max nodded.

"He would kill me otherwise." Max said, looking back and flashing Ruby a toothy grin. Ruby blushed slightly and stared down at the ground.

"I think it's cute to know there's a bit of a sentimentalist in him." Ruby said.

"He's aight." Max answered. Ruby smiled and kept walking besides him. Eventually she stumbled upon the perfect tree. It was nearly 9 ft tall and was full of green branches.

"This one looks fantastic." Ruby pointed out. Max turned around and walked up to the tree inspecting it as well.

"Oh this one will definitely do." Max agreed.

"Lots of space for Santa to put presents under the tree." Ruby added, crawling under the branches.

"I wonder what he'll bring you this year?" Max asked.

"I don't know… hopefully something I can use to work on Crescent Rose." Ruby answered, crawling back out from under the tree.

'Well I'm sure you'll get exactly what you want." Max replied, chuckling to himself.

"You gonna cut it down?" Ruby asked, gesturing towards the tree.

"Yeah, stand back." Max warned as he stepped closer to the tree. Max reared back and slammed his axe against the trunk of the tree. As soon as the axe made contact a small jingle rang out. Max looked around, confused.

"Uh Max." Ruby said, poking his shoulder. Max turned towards her and noticed that she was looking up. Max looked up as well and his eyes widened at the small piece of mistletoe hanging above them. Looking closer, Max noticed a small scrap of paper which he reached up for. Max snatched it from the branch and read it to himself.

"Tell Darron I knew you'd pick this tree lover boy.

Love Allister."

Max crumpled the note up and tossed it away.

"Don't worry about it." he said, laughing nervously as Ruby looked at the ground, her face burning read and her hands entwined behind her back.

"I mean.. It is tradition." Ruby squeaked out. At that Max couldn't help but feel his heart jump a little in his chest.

"If you insist." Max answered calmly, while freaking out inside. Ruby closed her eyes and lifted her head, the suspense killing her as she could barely hold still. She smiled when she heard Max's footsteps crunch in the snow, getting closer to her. Max stood right in front of her and leaned down to where they could feel each other's breath. He was going to savor every moment of this. Max smirked as Ruby slowly grew more impatient with him. Biting her lip, and wordlessly begging for him to kiss her.

"C'mon." She complained in a light whisper. Max was all too happy to oblige as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Max could taste strawberries on her lips as he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Ruby gave a small yelp, but refused to separate from her kiss with Max. The two of them stood there lip locked for a few moments, before finally Ruby stepped away, too shy to try anything more salacious. They watched each other awkwardly. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, but they were usually so few and far between that it might as well have been.

"I'm gonna go back to my tree." Max declared, still blushing as he picked up his axe again. Ruby nodded and stood there silently, not wanting to make such a big deal of their kiss, at least not in front of him, but she couldn't help but watch him chop down the evergreen with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Timber!" Max yelled jokingly as the tree finally toppled over. Max swung his axe over his shoulder and stepped up on the stump, striking a pose. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at his ridiculousness.

"I've never cut down my own tree before. This was kinda nice." Ruby said, walking around the down evergreen.

"We haven't even done the hard part." Max added. Ruby looked up at him curiously, and suddenly realized what he was talking about.

"How are we gonna get this back to the house?" Ruby asked. Max just smiled innocently. Ruby sighed

Blake couldn't remember the last time she was this merry. She claspe a warm cup of coffee between her mittens as she looked through the window of a jewelry shop.

"Pretty." Blake whispered to herself as she stared at the golden necklace. Hanging from it was a small piece of amber that completely matched the color of her eyes. She didn't care how girly she acted or how much it hurt her stoic image. She was just going to enjoy as much time as she could with her boyfriend.

"It matches your eyes." Blake jumped in surprise, as Darron whispered in her ear. He leaned over her shoulder and was staring at the exact same piece of jewelry. Blake could suddenly feel as though a little cartoon Ruby, dressed in a white robes, and a little cartoon Yang, who had horns growing out of her head, and laughed evilly.

"Be cute. He's totally getting it for you for christmas." The ruby angel advised.

"Slam dunk." Devil Yang argued. Blake sighed at her blonde advisor and leaned up kissing Darron's cheek.

"It's beautiful." Blake agreed, standing up. "But it's so expensive." She pouted. Darron used one hand to cover his blush.

"I know it's a trap… but she's so damn cute." Darron thought to himself, glancing back at the piece of jewelry, making note to come back for it later.

"Hehe. too easy." Blake smiled to herself.

"Nice." Angel Ruby congratulated as she disappeared from Blake's shoulder.

"C'mon." Darron said, wrapping an arm around Blake's shoulder as they continued walking down the street. Blake happily leaned into his side. Darron kept his eyes on Blake as continued to window shop from under his arm. Darron glanced around to the other side of the street, and watched as people rushed up and down, trying to secure any last minute items to make their christmas successful. Darron grinned as he watched a group of carollers tucked into an alley. As he watched them sing, he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. Darron turned his head to see Blake looking up at him.

"You can go sing if you want?" She offered, gesturing towards the group. Darron shook his head.

"Nah. I'd much rather spend my time here." Darron said, tapping Blake's nose. Blake turned around and allowed herself to fall back, leaning against Darron. He dutifully held her up, but his scroll inconveniently buzzed in his pocket. Darron slipped it out and read the message.

" _Oh shit! There's an Emergency! Get to the house! NOW!_

 _\- sincerely, Max."_

Darron rubbed his finger on the bridge of his nose, and used his hips to push Blake up straight.

"You ok?" Blake asked, concerned, her ears causing her hat to fold as well.

"Sorry kitty. I need to go. I think the idiot brigade might have done something dangerous. I wanted to spend the day with them, but it looks like I can't trust them to do anything." Darron explained. Blake frowned for a second, then shrugged.

"It's perfectly fine. Anytime with you is the best time. What are you working on?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. Just be at the house by 7:30 like we planned." Darron answered, raising his eyebrow comically. Blake giggled and started walking away.

"Have fun." she called, when she suddenly felt a something, or someone tug on her scarf, and indeed her heartstrings as Darron pulled her back against him and kissed her deeply. Blake let her eyes flutter closed as she embraced the warm kiss. After a moment Darron pulled back, placed a gently kiss on her forehead, and started walking down the Vale street. Blake stood motionless for a moment, before smiling like a schoolgirl and taking her own path through Vale.

"Oh man he's gonna kill us!" Allister panicked as he desperately tried to string some lights up around the room. Things we're clearly not going as planned for him and Max. Despite the fact that Max had gotten the tree with Ruby, brought it back to the house, and convinced Ruby to not peek on the surprise and go check in with either Weiss or Yang, the altercation between Max and Alister over the mistletoe incident had managed to knock over the tree, which got tangled up in, and tore down, most of the other indoor decorations. In the ensuing chaos to redecorate, Max had accidentally left two pies and a turkey in the over for so long, that they actually caught on fire. A situation that just grew even worse when the damn fire spread to the garland. Fortunately, Allister was able to rip off the garland, tearing down more decorations, and Max was able to extinguish the fire fast enough that no serious damage was done to the house. The only worry at this point was how much damage Darron was going to do to them when he got here, after they interrupted his date with Blake.

"Shut up! I don't wanna think about it!" Max cried from the kitchen, desperately filling pie crusts and kicking the oven door closed, starting another turkey with absolutely no time to spare. Max took a second to rub his temples, trying to remember what other dishes he needed to get started on.

"Ok. I got the turkey. I got the pies. I got the potatoes I got the. Oh crap!" Max screamed in his mind, as he glanced a dark shadow through the window. Moments later the door burst open to reveal a particularly unhappy Darron.

"What did you do!" Darron said. Darron glanced around at the disaster zone which was so chaotic it might as well been called abstract art, then in a fit of despair, walked to a corner of the room, and slipped into the fetal position. Allister and Max, just stared at him nervously.

"Wh-what's going on?" Max asked, worriedly, while still cooking for his life.

"He's evolving into ass kicking Darron." Allister explained, taking up the new garland which he had had to run out and buy. Darron slowly raised to his feet, and watched the two.

"Ok.., I will help, and we will have this done by tonight, or it will be your chestnuts roasting on the open fire." Darron said, eerily calmly.

"Yes sir!" Allister and Max shouted in unison as they returned to their work. Darron swiftly grabbed his own ladder and climbed up next to Allister, helping to replace some of the other knocked down decorations.

Oblivious to the suffering of his friends, Zade sat next to Weiss on her bed, reading to her as she rested her head on his chest.

"For, the people who were shovelling away on the housetops were jovial and full of glee; calling out to one another from the parapets, and now and then exchanging a facetious snowball—better-natured missile far than many a wordy jest—laughing heartily if it went right and not less heartily if it went wrong. The poulterers' shops were still half open, and the fruiterers' were radiant in their glory. There were great, round, pot-bellied baskets of chestnuts, shaped like the waistcoats of jolly old gentlemen, lolling at the doors, and tumbling out into the street in their apoplectic opulence. There were ruddy, brown-faced, broad-girthed Spanish Onions, shining in the fatness of their growth like Spanish Friars, and winking from their shelves in wanton slyness at the girls as they went by, and glanced demurely at the hung-up mistletoe. There were pears and apples, clustered high in blooming pyramids; there were bunches of grapes, made, in the A CHRISTMAS CAROL 50 shopkeepers' benevolence to dangle from conspicuous hooks, that people's mouths might water gratis as they passed; there were piles of filberts, mossy and brown, recalling, in their fragrance, ancient walks among the woods, and pleasant shufflings ankle deep through withered leaves; there were Norfolk Biffins, squat and swarthy, setting off the yellow of the oranges and lemons, and, in the great compactness of their juicy persons, urgently entreating and beseeching to be carried home in paper bags and eaten after dinner. The very gold and silver fish, set forth among these choice fruits in a bowl, though members of a dull and stagnant-blooded race, appeared to know that there was something going on; and, to a fish, went gasping round and round their little world in slow and passionless excitement"(C.D. 49-50) Zade read, much to Weiss's enjoyment. She smiled lightly as she coughed into her arm, and gestured for him to keep going. Zade gently smoothed her hair and continued to read. For Zade there was just something about having Weiss… having a wife for christmas, that made him all the more appreciative of moments like this. For Weiss, having someone as dependable and with as smooth a voice as Zade, made her feel like she was barely sick at all. He was so good at getting into character, that she almost believed that she was part of the book itself. As he continued to read, he was interrupted as she lazily reached up and poked his cheek.

"Yes darling?" Zade asked, still in character. Weiss rolled on her back and sniffled.

"Are we still going tonight?" She asked, groaning in misery. Zade reached down and gently placed a hand on her head.

"You're very sick dear. I'm not so sure it would be wise." Zade answered, stroking her cheek. Weiss stared up at him before burying her face in his lap. Zade smiled and continued smoothing her hair.

"Couldn't you just teleport us there?" Weiss asked, rolling back over. Zade pondered the request for a moment.

"Probably. It wouldn't be easy, but if you really want to go." Zade answered.

"I want to." Weiss said resolutely, before coughing again.

"Very well then." Zade responded. He laid back as Weiss pushed herself up, and off of the bed. Weiss stretched her back out, groaning a little. She slumped forward for a moment, before standing up nearly straight.

"I thought I'd never get out of that bed." Weiss commented, putting her hand on Ruby's bunk for some extra support.

"You need some help?" Zade asked, his focus on her legs, to ensure she wouldn't fall.

"No. I'll be fine. I'm going to take a bath." Weiss said, walking over towards her dorms bathroom. Zade quickly teleported next to her.

"Open." Zade directed, poking her lips with the thermometer. Weiss growled lightly, but parted her lips all the same. While waiting for the number to come in, Weiss leaned against Zade, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Zade rubbed her back. The thermometer gave a little beep, and Zade pulled it from Weiss's mouth.

"So?" she asked.

"102.2, it's getting lower. The party tonight shouldn't be a problem at all." Zade said.

"Yay!" Weiss cheered, as entusiactially as she could be in her weakened state. Weiss let go of Zade and stepped into the bathroom. Once she shut the door, Zade sat down on Weiss's bed and listened to the muffled sounds of water running from inside.

"At least her fever is going down. Going out tonight shouldn't be problematic at all. I'll just teleport her in, we'll stay for an hour or two, and I'll teleport us back here." Zade planned in his head. He lifted his head from the bed, when the ringing of his scroll caught his attention. Zade scooped it off the desk, and answered it without looking at the caller.

"Yo." Zade answered as he normally does.

"Did I say you could stop reading?" Weiss asked in a haughty tone, that Zade could tell she was easily faking. Zade rolled his eyes and grabbed the book of the nightstand, trying to get to the page where he was before.

"No ma'am." Zade answered, trying to get back into character.

"Then please continued." Weiss asked.

"Of course ma'am." Zade answered, as he located his spot, and continued to read again.

Darron,Max, and Allister lay scattered throughout the living room. It was 7:53 and they only had seven minutes to spare after finally managing to get the house perfectly ready.

"That was too close…" Max trailed off, laying across the arms of a sofa chair.

"I know." Allister said, laying on the floor, while looking up through a glass coffee table.

"You guys got lucky," Darron added, slowly getting up from the couch, "but I think we're ready don't you?" Allister and Max nodded, as Darron looked around the room. Despite the chaos of earlier, they really managed to get the place spruced up. The fire place in the center of the living room, was roaring with vigor. In two of the corners, christmas trees were set up and strung with warm white lights that shone brilliantly. They had strung garland up along the walls of the room. The main table was set with everything anyone could hope for for such an extravagant celebration. There was Turkey, Ham, four different kinds of pie, a goose, Mashed potatoes, fruitcake, gingerbread houses occupied by gingerbread men, and gingerbread grimm, fudge, as well as pitchers of apple cider, eggnog, and hot chocolate. Max and Allister also rose to their feet.

"This is the biggest christmas gathering we've ever had. Are you sure you made enough food Max?" Allister asked.

"Probably." Max shrugged. Darron looked around the room, and sighed contently. Without warning, a knock on the door startled the three of them. Darron reached into a small bowl of nuts, and chucked it across the room, as he vaulted over the couch. The nut connected with the pin of an old record player, knocking it onto the record, and playing christmas music throughout the house. Darron speed walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Jaune, and Pyrrha exclaimed from outside. Darron could help but chuckle lightly.

"C'mon in guys." Darron offered, stepping out of the doorway while holding the door open. Pyrrha and Jaune casually stepped in, and removed their jackets, hanging them on hooks immediately to the left of the door.

"I know you didn't tell us to bring anything, but I felt it would be rude, so I made some potato salad." Pyrrha said, cheerfully, holding up the bowl. Darron gave her a polite smile and glanced over at Jaune, who was giving him all the subtle warning signs he could think of.

"You shouldn't have." Darron said, gracefully as he took the bowl and passed it on to Max, while conveying the message. Max took the bowl, and gave it a look of pity, as he walked into the kitchen. Darron shut the door behind the two as they finally managed to get a grand look at the interior of the house.

"Wow! You guys really went all out didn't you." Jaune commented, looking at each of the decorations.

"Yes we did. On Darron's orders." Allister added, casually taking a seat near the fire.

"It's beautiful." Pyrrha complimented.

"Thank you. Please take a seat, make yourselves at home." Darron offered, playing the role of gracious host flawlessly.

"I assume we're the first ones here." Pyrrha said, as she sat on the loveseat next to Jaune, leaning into him.

"That would be correct." Darron said, sitting in the chair, opposite Allister, and resting one ankle up on his knee.

"Have you guys been enjoying the holidays?" Allister asked.

"Can't say we haven't. I'm just glad we don't have to deal with classes for another few weeks. Jaune responded.

"I can feel that." Allister added, sinking deeper into the chair.

"So what have the lovebirds been doing lately?" Asked, walking back into the room. "Eggnog?" he added on the end.

"Some apple cider would be lovely." Pyrrha requested, a little nervously. "If you have some?" Jaune just shook his head in negation. Darron swiftly rose from his chair, and strode across the room. Max took the cue to relax, and let himself fall down on the couch.

"You're in for a real treat. Max made this apple cider himself, and believe me, all other food is a disappointment once you've had his cooking." Darron praised, as he walked back across the room, and gently handed the glass to Pyrrha.

"I remember from the party. It's a shame you don't cook more though." Pyrrha said, turning towards Max.

"Cooking just a hobby. Being a huntsman is really what I'm best at." Max answered. Pyrrha took a sip of the cider, and her eyelids fluttered in enjoyment.

"Mmmm. I beg to differ." Pyrrha answered. Max just laughed with amusement.

"You're too kind." he said. Another knock on the door, sent Darron springing back into action, as he made his way to the door.

"He's… unusually cheerful." Jaune pointed out.

"Welcome to Christmas Darron, and enjoy it now cause he's as rare as Santa Claus himself." Allister joked.

"It is nice to see him not fighting all the time." Max added.

"Everyone should relax once in awhile." Pyrrha agreed.

"Hey guys!" Ruby and Yang greeted cheerfully, as she took the seat next to Max. Darron returned to his seat, always ready to receive the next pair of guests. Yang slyly made her way across the room, and sat down on Allister lap, pushing herself into his chest. Allister smiled and rested his head on her chin.

"How was tree searching this morning." Allister asked Ruby, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Ruby couldn't control herself from blushing, and Max discreetly took hold of her hand. Everyone stared at the presumptive couple, expectantly, while Darron shook his head, knowing what was coming.

"How did you know which tree?" Ruby asked. Allister shrugged.

"My mistletoe placing skills are superb." Allister answered calmly. Everyone couldn't help but giggle lightly, at how red Ruby was turning as she scooted closer to Max.

"It's all in good fun right." Ruby suggested, determined not to ruin the mood.

"Especially when Allister wins." Darron rolled his eyes. Ruby smiled, realizing that she shouldn't be that embarrassed about a kiss, especially with what her sister has been doing with Allister. Another knock on the door interrupted the festivities.

"Who'd you invite, the whole dorm?" Yang asked, reached up and clasped her hands together behind Allisters neck.

"Something like that." Darron said, using his semblance to form a three dimensional silhouette, which walked across the room to let the new guests in.

" **This is a stupid use of our power."** One of the voices pointed out. Darron simply ignored it as the silhouette let in Ren, Nora, and the entirety of team CFVY.

"Who's ready to party!" Coco exclaimed, walking across the room ,and leaning over the back of the sofa, her face forcibly separating Ruby and Max.

"We're sorry. It seems we couldn't keep her out of the eggnog this morning." velvet apologized, as Yatsuhashi pulled Coco back, before she could fall over the couch.

"Don't worry about it. A number of us will be that way before we're done anyway." Darron shrugged, and pointed to the pitcher of eggnog sitting on the table.

"Hey did any of you guys hear about Weiss?" Ruby asked the newcomers.

"No I thought she was still sick." Velvet said.

"She was right before we left." Ren added.

"It's so sad!" Nora exclaimed, leaning onto the table with grief.

"Who said I wasn't coming?" Weiss asked, as she and Zade suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, Zade holding her bridal style, and wrapped in a blanket. Zade set Weiss down and she walked over to the sofa chair and sat herself down, coughing.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Darron asked politely, as one of the silhouettes courteously made a cup of tea. Weiss Generously accepted as Zade leaned on the back of the chair.

"Her fever has already broken and gone down quite some. As long as I teleport, and she doesn't spend too much time in the cold, she should be just fine." Zade explained panting some.

"Awe. I knew the snow queen wanted to spend time with us." Ruby smiled. Weiss attempted to give Ruby a glare as everyone chuckled, but couldn't help but smile herself. A loud knocking once against echoed throughout the house.

"Man they're showing up like flies." Allister pointed out.

"Don't answer that." Darron commanded his silhouettes.

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"Hey! It's cold. Open up." Sun called out, knocking again. Everyone snickered, realizing Darron was antagonizing Sun on purpose.

"We brought an entrance fee." Neptune added.

"What?" Darron yelled out curiously.

"Blake." Sun answered.

"Damn." Darron muttered to himself sarcastically, while the others watched on amused.

"Let them in" Darron ordered. The silhouette, opened the door and team SSSN piled in with Blake at the rear. While the guys were greeting the others, Darron rose from his seat and walked over to Blake, capturing her in his embrace.

"Sorry about earlier." he said, as the two of them clung to one another,swaying back and forth.

"Don't fret too much about it. You had some work to do and it turned out beautifully." She responded. Darron reached up and gently scratched her kitty ears. Blake purred lightly at the touch.

"Shall we partake?" Darron asked. Blake look up at him and nodded quickly. They released each other, and went to join the rest of their friends in their christmas celebration.

The night went as smoothly as anyone could have hoped for. The gang had a merry time, talking, drinking, and having one large family dinner, accentuated by Max's delectable cooking. They partied until nearly midnight. Darron and Blake stood at the door, saying farewell to Allister and Yang, the last of the guests.

"It's been so long since I've been to a christmas party this fun." Yang complemented. Darron gave a mock bow.

"Thank you. Don't get used to it though." Darron warned.

"I don't plan on it." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys sure you'll be ok? It's shaping up to be a blizzard." Blake asked, gesturing to the vast amounts of snow falling all around them. Allister glanced at the snow for a moment and shrugged.

"If the rest of our friends could make it, I don't think we are going to have any major problems." Allister said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Darron said, tapping fists with Allister. Allister and Yang too each others hands as they walked out into the night. Darron closed the door behind them and sighed.

"They're all gone." he said, stretching his wings out a little. Darron turned to see Blake, slinging a small purse over her shoulder. Blake looked up and noticed Darron giving her an inquisitive look.

"I really can't stay." Blake said.

"Baby, It's cold outside." Darron protested, walking across the room.

"I've got to go away." Blake pressed.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Darron repeated with emphasis.

"This evening has been…" She trailed off as Darron teasingly pulled her purse off of her shoulder, setting it down on the table.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in." Darron pointed out, putting his hands on Blake's arms.

"So very nice." Blake finished, giving him a little glare for interrupting her. .

"I'll hold your hands. They're just like ice." Darron added, taking both her hands and gently bringing them to his lips. Blake smiled for just a moment before regaining her composure.

"You know Yang will start to worry." Blake pointed out. Darron shrugged.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Darron asked in response.

"Weiss will be up pacing the floor." She countered, gently stepping away from him.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." He suggested, Nodding his head to the crackling fire.

"So really I'd better scurry." Blake said, a hint of playfulness in her voice, almost daring him to stop her.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." he responded, his voice displaying his sincerity. Just as Blake was reaching for the handle, she turned around.

"Maybe just a half a drink more." She said, sarcastically.

"Puts some records on while I pour." Darron suggested, as he filled her a glass. Blake calmly restarted the record player as he handed her the glass.

"The neighbors might think." She suggested. Darron just rolled his eyes.

"Baby, it's bad out there." he pointed out. Blake took a sip, and smiled.

"Say, what's in this drink?" Blake complimented.

"No cab's to be had out there." Darron commented, looking out the window.

"Way to answer the question." Blake mumbled to herself. "I wish I know how."

"You're eyes are like starlight now." Darron said, his voice gently overlapping with hers.

"To break this spell." Blake finished, blushing just ever so lightly. Darron crossed the room, and playfully pulled her hat off, exposing her cat ears.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Darron complementing, accentuating the blush on Blake's cheek.

"I ought to say no, no, no." Blake said out loud to remind herself, but all thoughts were once again distracted as she felt Darron wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Mind if I move in closer?" He asked, slyly.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Blake shrugged.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride." Darron reasoned. Blake shook her head, trying once again to get her thoughts straight.

"I really can't stay." Blake said again.

"Baby don't hold out." Darron teased. Blake turned so that she was facing Darron.

"Ah, but it's cold outside." they said, seemingly in unison. Darron raised an eyebrow suggestively. Blake rolled her eyes, and stepped away from him.

"I simply must go" she asserted.

"But baby it's cold outside." Darron continued his protest.

"The answer is no." Blake said, trying to put her foot down.

"But baby it's cold outside." Darron persisted.

"This welcome has been." Blake continued to excuse herself.

"So lucky that you dropped in." Darron snuck in, pretending to speak to himself.

"So nice and warm." Blake continued, as Darron pulled back one of the curtains.

"Look out the window at the storm." He argued, watching the snow whip past the window.

"Ruby will be suspicious." Blake added.

"Gosh your lips look delicious." Darron pointed out, slowly getting closer.

"Sun will be there at the door." Blake argued.

"Waves upon the tropical shore." Darron continued, Blake couldn't resist letting Darron quickly kiss her.

"Goodwitch's mind is vicious" Blake pointed out, as Darron smiled.

"Ooh your lips are delicious." he answered. Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe just a cigarette more." She conceded.

"Never such a blizzard before… wait you smoke?" Darron asked, confused.

"No I just wanted you to focus on what I was saying." Blake answered. Darron chuckled nervously.

"I've got to get home." Blake said, yet again.

"But, baby, you'll freeze out there." Darron countered.

"Say, lend me your coat." Blake suggested.

"It's up to your knees out there." Darron noted.

"You've been really grand." Blake complemented.

"I thrill when you touch my hand." Darron complimented back. Blake rolled her eye in mock frustration.

"Why don't you see." she asked.

"How can you do this thing to me." Darron said, sliding down to one knee.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." Blake argued,

"Think of my lifelong sorrow." Darron implored.

"At least there will be plenty implied." Blake cautioned with a wink.

"If you got pneumonia and died." Darron added, causing Blake to giggle.

"I really can't stay." Blake tried one last time.

"Get over that hold out." Darron suggested.

"Ah, but it's cold outside." they said simultaneous as Darron gently brushed her cheek. Darron placed her hair behind her ear, before finally leaning in and giving Blake a kiss with all the passion that bloomed in his heart when he thought of her. Blake calmly placed her arms around his neck, and kissed back with as equal a passion.

Darron watched the fire as it burned deep into the night. They had turned off all the lights, bathing the room in utter darkness, other than for the fire itself. Darron turned back to the thing that was most radiant in the room. The naked faunus gently sleeping on his chest. Darron smiled warmly as she purred a little with each breath. As he watched her angelic face, a thought raced through his mind.

"I forgot the necklace fuck!" Darron exclaimed in his head., placing his palm on his face. Darron sighed, knowing he couldn't move without disturbing the beautiful girl with him. Darron worried for a moment, when a light hissing filled the room, as something put out the fireplace.

"What is this? Santa Flambe?" A large jolly man in a red suit joked as he squeezed out of the fireplace.

"Sup old man." Darron greeted.

"And merry christmas to you." Santa said, tipping his hat at Darron.

"Anything good this year?" Darron asked.

"Always. I see you've got a better gift than I could give." Santa said, gesturing to Blake, as he started laying gifts under the tree.

"Well she didn't come easy." Darron said.

"I know you forgot her gift, but I've got you covered." Santa said, shaking a small box before Darron, and placing it under the tree.

"Thanks." Darron said.

"Hey. It's the least I can do after that thing you did for me." Santa added.

"Easter bunny never knew what hit him." Darron chuckled.

"Damn right." Santa said, stepping back into the fireplace before flying up it. Darron rolled his eyes, thinking about that rather strange job. Eventually he just focused on the kitty lying on top of him, and gently kissed her forehead, before falling asleep himself.


	63. Chapter 61

**I'm glad to be back. Sorry for the unexpected hiatus over the winter season, but I'm back and raring to go. Full throttle, just like before. I'm grateful for everyone who's waited and all of my reviewers. If you're interested I rewrote the first chapter. Maybe better maybe not so maybe check it out. Anyway Enjoy the first of many many chapters to be released soon.**

Zade and Max walked back onto the beacon campus, relieved to finally get back on familiar territory. They walked past the dorms which were still under construction, though progress was significant, and straight to the infirmary. They walked through the doors, and saw Allister and Athena talking in the waiting room.

"What's up?" Zade asked, sitting in a chair next to Allister. Max walked over and stood near them. Allister clapped a hand on Zade's back.

"Hey you guys are finally back! How'd it go?" Allister asked, giving them a smile.

"We got it done." Zade said confidently.

"So you know who tried to do this?" Athena asked, leaning forward.

"Not exactly… Lionheart was useless, but some thugs tried to attack us, which lead us to this sex slave ring called the Carousel, run by a group called the Syndicate. We believe that the Syndicate are the people we are looking for." Max explained.

"Well you boys certainly have been busy over the last few days." Athena said, smiling at them.

"We've seen worse." Max said.

"That much is true." Allister agreed.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Athena asked.

"Well. I need to go and sort through all the data I stole from the Carousel. I'd like to get searching as soon as possible." Max said, walking away with a wave.

"How is everyone doing?" Zade asked.

"Things are better. Nora is up and about, Ren is helping her get back in top shape. Yang is getting stronger. She can only take a few steps, but she's getting better everyday. Ruby is still too injured to stand, but she seems to be in better spirits. Weiss and Blake are both still unconscious. Today I was also able to discharge another 12 students. So things are getting better, slowly but surely." Allister answered.

"Good. I'm going to sit by Weiss." Zade said, standing up.

"You're a devoted husband. She's lucky to have you." Athena said.

"Thank you your majesty." Zade bowed lightly.

"Please. You're family. Call me mom." Athena smiled. Allister rolled his eyes, as Zade chuckled.

"Of course. I'll see you later. Allister. Mom." Zade said, walking off. Once Zade walked through the waiting room doors, Allister raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"What? If they're your family they're my family." Athena said, matter of factly.

"Nothing it's just funny." Allister said,

"Whatever." Athena said. Sitting their and looking at her son.

Zade walked down the hallway and opened the door to Weiss's room. As he walked in Qrow and Winter turned to look at them.

"Yo." Zade said. Winter and Qrow just nodded.

"What happened?" Winter asked.

"They were doing a mission for Beacon when they were attacked." Zade explained.

"I see. How are you holding up though." Qrow asked.

"I'm fine." Zade said, nodding, and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey hey. I know what it's like to lose people close to you ok." Qrow said, defensively.

"I never said you didn't." Zade shot back. Winter walked over and gave Zade a hug.

"Thank you for caring for Weiss though." she said.

"She's my wife. I wouldn't do anything less." Zade answered, as Winter pulled away.

"Where have you been for the last couple of days ?" Winter pressed.

"I was with Max trying to beat some information out of some people." Zade explained. Winter stepped back.

"Did you find anything helpful." Qrow picked up.

"Hopefully." Zade said, sitting down next to Weiss, and holding her hand. "Max is combing through some data now."

"Well I hope he finds something." Qrow sympathized. Zade nodded, kissing Weiss's hand, as the three of them stood there in silence.

Ruby looked up as the door to her room opened. She expected it to be her father, but her eyes widened when Max walked in.

"Hey Max." she smiled, looking up at him. Max smiled back and took a seat in the chair next to you.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, watching her concerned.

"I'm actually a lot better since Allister has been taking care of me." Ruby explained.

"Yeah, but… How are you feeling?" Max asked again. Ruby sighed.

"I don't know… It's rough. I thought my team was ready, but we weren't close. I thought we could handle it and now everyone's really hurt." Ruby said, looking down.

"C'mon. It's ok." Max consoled her.

"It's not. I'm supposed to be the leader. I'm supposed to be the one who protects my team and makes sure we all come back." Ruby said.

"You couldn't control it." Max stated.

"It doesn't matter. We should've still been better. I should have been better." Ruby said, her clenched fist trembling. Max scooted closer, and pulled Ruby into a hug. Ruby grabbed onto his shirt and shoved her face in his chest, as he gently rubbed her back.

"It's ok. It's ok." Max comforted.

Standing just outside the door, peeking in, were Taiyang and Allister. Taiyang couldn't help but grin as he stepped back from the door.

"Should I go and give her some healing?" Allister asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just give them a minute." Taiyang said, leaning against the wall. "My girls are growing up so quickly." he added.

"Life can do that to some people." Allister agreed.

"It's sad to see her like that though." Taiyang muttered.

"She's strong. She'll be fine. Everyone needs to breakdown once in awhile in order to rebuild themselves as a better, stronger person. I have no doubt that she'll make a great huntress and an even greater leader." Allister spoke up reassuringly.

"I guess you aren't such a bad pick either." Taiyang rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Hey hey." Allister protested, and the two men laughed.

Across the campus, Dreamwalker walked quietly through the halls of Beacon. She passed by everyone, as though she were a ghost. Thanks to her powers of illusion she might as well have been. She smiled diabolically as she passed by an unsuspecting group of students. She wanted to use her powers and terrify them to death, but she had a mission and the mission came first.

"Where am I?" Dreamwalker growled, checking a map of the school didn't cross her mind in her rush to fulfill Mistress taurus's wishes. Dreamwalker kept looking, until a voice caught her attention.

"Well well. Snooping are we." Emerald said from behind her. Dreamwalker, pulled her hood lower on her face and turned around. Dreamwalker growled at Emerald.

"Don't be so surprised. It's only natural that there's more than one illusionist in this world." Emerald said. Dreamwalker scoffed.

"I don't find anything surprising, except what a poor decision you've made." Dreamwalker responded. Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Cinder told me to keep an eye on you. Why are you here?" Emerald asked, slowly reaching back for her pistols.

"I'm here on official business which does not concern you." Dreamwalker answered. "And if you don't leave, I can't promise I won't hurt you."

"Your illusions won't work on me." Emerald declared. Dreamwalker laughed under her cloak, he presence oozing killing intent.

"Oh… they don't need to." she responded. Emerald grit her teeth and drew her pistols. Emerald started firing at Dreamwalker. Dreamwalker casually dodged her bullets and moved in close. She struck out with her needle, barely missing Emerald's face. Emerald unfolded her sickle blade and slashed out, catching Dreamwalker's chest. Dreamwalker spun around, jumped over Emerald's head, wrapped her arms around her neck, and slammed Emerald down over her shoulder on her back. Emerald coughed out. Dreamwalker dashed back and quickly glanced around, ensuring that no one was around. Emerald rolled over and pushed herself back up to her feet. Dreamwalker was already in close, and jumped up, kneeing her face. Emerald reached out and grabbed a hold of Dreamwalker. She threw Dreamwalker to the ground, and fired at Dreamwalker. Dreamwalker focused her aura outwards, and blocked each shot, before rolling away. Emerald jumped back, and extended her sickles by their chain, swinging them around. Dreamwalker danced around the room, easily dodging each of Emerald's intended hits. Dreamwalker flipped over one last chain, and brought her foot down on top of Emerald's head. She flipped in midair and kicked sharply across Emerald's face. Dreamwalker continued spinning, and once Emerald turned back, sidekicked her right in the nose. Emerald let out a cry as she stepped back, holding her nose. Dreamwalker landed gracefully, and refused to give up her attack. Rushing in and stabbing with her needles. Emerald felt a few of them slice through her clothes as she desperately tried to avoid them.

"I need to use my semblance." She frantically thought, trying to make Dreamwalker think that she had disappeared. Dreamwalker stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around, appearing rather frustrated. Emerald smirked to herself, happy that her semblance took hold. She took a step towards Dreamwalker, but stopped cold, when she felt something small and metal pierce the skin on her stomach. Emerald gasped as the Dreamwalker she was looking at disappeared, and the real one appeared right before her, smirking devilishly

"I told you your illusions were worthless. Now feel reality slip from you." Dreamwalker said cryptically, drawing the needle from Emerald. Emerald stared at her and her vision quickly started to blur.

"W-what did you do?" Emerald asked, falling against the wall to support her weight.

"Just a little something something. If illusions won't do, then let's try a little hallucination huh?" Dreamwalker mocked as she turned and started walking down the hall.

"Get back he…" Emerald struggled to say, as she took a step towards Dreamwalker. Unfortunately, the body had already weakened to the point where she collapsed. Emerald could do nothing except lie there as the hallucination began to take hold.

Ruby had calmed down and was gently laying her head on Max's shoulder as he and Titan started sorting through the data that he copied from the Carousel. With each file Titan's holographic body couldn't help but shudder.

"If you need to. I can lower your emotional capacity if this it too much." Max offered, noticing his Partner's discomfort.

"No it's fine. You wanted me to be a perfect A.I, and this is a good chance to display some sympathy, as well as a knowledge of right and wrong… on a more emotional level." Titan answered, trying to steel herself.

"Since when are you so business first?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I've realized how dangerous your battles really are. You created me and it's my duty to do anything to defend you." Titan answered.

"No one would believe she's not human." Ruby muttered. Titan beamed.

"You're really think so!" she said excitedly, before shuddering as another unsettling image passed by the screen.

"Absolutely." Ruby affirmed, returning Titan's smile. Max continued to scan through data, when the sound of the infirmary doors bursting open, and screams from hell filled the halls.

"MAX!" Allister yelled. Max turned towards Ruby, who sat up and off of him. Max gave her a nod and jumped of the bed and raced into the hall. Allister and a few nurses were struggling to keep Emerald restrained on a gurney. She screamed incessantly and incoherently, while lashing out with fists, feet, and anything else she could get her hands on. Allister held her arms pinned with one hand, while his other was trying to soothe her with the Dragon's holy light, but it seemed to have no effect.

"What's happening?" Max asked as they walked past.

"Just shut up and grab her legs." Allister instructed, while jerking his hand away from Emerald's sudden attempt to bite it. Max nodded and ran to the end of the gurney, grabbing hold of Emerald's legs and holding them down. They lead Emerald into an emergency room, where they planned to strap her down to a more secure table. However, She freed her leg from Max's grip and kicked him in the face. Max stepped back momentarily, but Emerald had taken the opportunity to also knee Allister in the face, loosening his grip. Emerald flipped off the bed and between the two of them, landing and making a beeline for the door. Max lunged forward and just managed to grab her ankle, causing Emerald to trip and smash her face against the door. Emerald rolled over and immediately kicked Max's face again. Max let go and rolled out of the way, as Allister advanced. Emerald grabbed a shelve of medical instruments and brought it down on Allister.

"Crap!" Allister cursed, trying to avoid all the sharp instruments. Emerald continued screaming and turned for the door, when she was promptly stunned by Taiyang, using a lightning dust pulse from his hand. Taiyang grabbed the paralyzed Emerald and carried her over towards the table, where he promptly strapped her down. Taiyang stepped back from the table and turned towards Allister, who was brushing himself off, and Max, who was rising from the floor.

"Problem solved." Taiyang said with a smile, ignoring the fact that Emerald's screaming had resumed. Taiyang sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Max asked, looking at Allister.

"I don't know, something is wrong, but my dragon healing doesn't seem to be having much of an effect." Allister answered.

"I'll get Titan." Max responded, walking out of the room. Allister turned towards Taiyang, who was giving him a concerned look.

"If the dragon powers aren't helping, then whatever she have might not be solvable." Taiyang said, deadly seriously.

"I'm sure Max will have something." Allister said, as Max came back into the room. Max placed titan on the counter and opened her. She resumed her holographic body and began flying around emerald, scanning her while covering her ears from her screams.

"So?" Max asked.

"I don't know what could have caused this. There's no natural cause that I can find online, so I assume that she's been afflicted by a semblance, or a very very potent drug. What really matters is that her neural activity is out of control. Whatever's she's seeing or feeling, it's causing such high levels of sensory input that her brain can't keep up. She'll totally burn out and suffer severe brain damage if we don't stop this." Titan diagnosed.

"What do we do about that?" Allister asked, unnerved at the true severity of the problem.

"Nothing unless you know how to actually stop neural activity." Titan explained. Max and Allister suddenly had a spark of inspiration. They both turned towards Taiyang.

"What?" he asked, clueless.

"You used to be a high ranking Lightning dragon weren't you?" Allister asked, deviousness in his voice.

"I haven't done that stuff in years, other than the basics which I used against you that one time." Taiyang explained.

"We want to you to shut down and restart her brain… a reboot if you will." Max said.

"Whoa! I don't nearly have the precision needed for that anymore. I'll kill her." Taiyang argued.

"It's the best thing we've got." Allister shrugged as they picked up Taiyang from the arms and set him down just behind Emerald's head.

"Hold on." Max said, as he shoved a gag in her mouth, muffling her screams. "Some peace and quiet to work with." Taiyang cracked his fingers and placed his hands parallel to each other on opposite sides of Emerald's head. He took a few deep breaths and lightning began to arc between his palms and her head. Taiyang stared at her intently, trying gently as possible to absorb the electricity in her system. Titan hovered above Emerald, keeping close watch on her vitals. Taiyang started to gain confidence, pulling the electricity from her nervous system as fast at it could produce. Soon Emerald fell completely still and silent.

"Ok. Neural activity is 0." Titan announced. Taiyang breathed in and send a spark of lightning coursing into her body. The lighting traveled up and down her nerves, snapping her to consciousness. Emerald tried to say something, but it was muffled by the gag. She ripped it out of her mouth and tried again.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, panting and still scared.

"Not sure. Just rest and we'll send the doctors in." Max said, as the three of them left the room, being replaced by the academy's staff of doctors.

Outside the three men stood their, each with a concerned look on their face.

"What do you think is the cause of this?" Taiyang asked, unsure of what he just witnessed.

"I can't say much about it." Max shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Well whatever it was it proved one thing. There is definitely something fishy going on in Beacon." Allister answered.

"I agree, and I've already had steps taken to ensure the safety of the rest of the student body." Ozpin interrupted, walking up to the small meeting.

"Professor." Taiyang greeted politely.

"Taiyang." Ozpin greeted back.

"Professor what do you mean by extra measures?" Max asked curiously. Not wanting to waste any time regarding his friends safety.

"I've had security on campus increase, and I will be assigning team ENDD, and hopefully Taiyang, Qrow, Winter, and Athena to constantly have protective duty over the injured students, especially team RWBY. They could be in more danger than the rest." Ozpin explained calmly. Max rolled the plan over in his head for a moment, before nodding his understanding.

"I can assure you Professor, the culprit will pay." Allister declared, holding a fist up by his chest.

"Admirable, but I do hope you can keep this a secret, we don't need any more bad press, and we especially do not want students in a panic." Ozpin cautioned. Allister nodded, and stepped back to calm himself down.

"I guess there's nothing else to do but go about business as usual is there?" Taiyang shrugged, glancing at the rest of the group. When no one decided to say anything he continued. "Then I'm going to head back to my children if you don't mind." Taiyang excused himself as he walked off. Ozpin, Allister, and Max each stood their for a moment before the three of them spilt up, heading off towards their own specific task.

Max gently rapped on the door to Ruby's room, planning on being polite as opposed to just bursting in. He stood there for a moment, but received no answer. Max knocked again, exerting just a little more force. Still, no answer. Max rolled his eyes, immediately expecting something suspicious was up. Max placed his ear against the door, trying to hear anything inside. After a moment he was able to make out the sound of stifled giggling. He immediately picked up on the joke, shrugged, recognizing the two voices. Max the door a few more hard pounds, and quickly raced to the next empty room.

Inside the room, Ruby, and Titan were trying really hard to stay absolutely quiet, without much success. After another small outburst from Ruby, Titan's holographic form, pretended to smack her upside the head.

"Girl, if you want to see how much he likes you by making him overreact to a potential situation then you need to shut your trap." Titan whisper shouted. Ruby nodded quickly and covered her mouth with her hands, not wanting to give up the game. The two girls stared at the door expecting more knocks, or at least a worried ask from Max outside, but they both jumped out of their chairs, when the knocks they were expecting were ringing from the outside of the building, They spun around to see a smug looking Max outside the window. Titan growled and looked back at Ruby.

"Sorry." Ruby said, sitting back in her hospital bed. Max pulled the window open and hopped into the room. He gave Ruby a sweet smile before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You know if you're well enough to go along with one of Titan's cockamamy schemes I think you're just about ready to get out of here." Max said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, but it's a shame it didn't work." Ruby answered, crossing her arms.

"You'll get me next time." Max reassured her, winking as he turned his attention to Titan.

"How the hell did you get here?" he asked, realizing he had left her in the operating room to go speak with the guys, and had accidentally left her there.

"Specialized transportation legs, for when you forget me for some reason, or I need to be somewhere." Titan answered.

"Ah." Max noted, remember adding those.

"So what happened? I heard a lot of screaming." Ruby asked, curious as to what happened.

"It's not great. Some girl had a crazy panic attack. We think there might be an enemy on the campus so we are going to tighten security." Max explained, growing gentler as Ruby's face became more and more worried.

"That's terrible, do they have any idea who the person might be?" Ruby pressed, hoping that she could help in some way.

"Not really, but at least there some good that comes out of it." Max pointed out. Ruby pursed her lips for a moment, thinking, before coming up empty.

"What is it?"

'I get to stay here until the threat is resolved." Max said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Ruby couldn't help but blush as her heart did a little leap in her chest.

" _A whole night with Max in my room. US ALONE!"_ her mind screamed as she tried to keep on an appropriate demeanor, hiding how nervous and excited she was,.

"That sounds… appropriate." Ruby answered. Max chuckled a little, he could tell that Ruby was pretty bad at hiding her scooted closer, and placed a hand on her leg.

"It'll be a fun sleepover." Max suggested, his words driving Ruby even more wild on the inside. Ruby stared at his hand, and tried to form words.

"Y-yeah sl-s-sleepover t-totally." She nodded excitedly, anticipating Max's next advancement. Much to her disappointment he pulled away, and jumped off the bed. She paused for a moment before he spoke to her.

"I've got to go get what we need for a night full of… fun." Max said, licking his lips and stepping out of the room. Ruby stared at the door for a minute, steaming with anticipation and frustration. Titan reappeared in her holographic form, pretending to fan herself.

"Whoa, is it hot in here or what?" She asked rhetorically, as Ruby answered by nodding her head silently.

"Somebody's been hanging out with Zade." Titan noted, as she moved up close to Ruby. Ruby didn't know how to respond to Max's sudden and aggressive advancements.

"What do I do?" Ruby asked Titan, her nervousness showing.

"Just be yourself. I promise everything will work out." Titan answered. Ruby took a moment to steel herself and nodded. She then proceed to destroy her own newfound confidence.

"What if he doesn't like me, or finds me boring? What if I'm not pleasing enough?" Ruby asked, desperately. Titan rolled her eyes.

"You need to stop listening to Yang. Be more like Weiss. You're young. There's no need to rush into something you're not comfortable with." Titan advised

"But his hand… on my leg." Ruby trailed off.

"Oh sweetie, that wasn't a sexual advance. He just wanted to see how flustered you'd get so he could gauge how interested you were in him. You'll know when he wants to try and get in your pants." Titan explained. Ruby couldn't help but sigh.

"Thanks a lot Titan. You're a good friend."

"Damn right, so I'll go hide in the corner, and let the love fest commence." Titan joked as she disappeared and her briefcase walked itself to a corner of the room. Ruby turned back towards to the door, expecting Max with much anticipation.

Late that night, Dreamwalker stalked her way into the infirmary. She growled, seeing the guard sitting at the check in station, along with the nurse.

" _That fucking Emerald bitch. I bet she's the reason security is so tight around here. I've already had to use my semblance on 7 other guards."_ She complained to herself, as she slid so that she was just on the other side of the counter. She took a deep breath and allowed her semblance to work its magic, slowly putting the guard and nurse to sleep. Dreamwalker stood up and peered over the counter. She smiled, pleased with her work, and she headed towards the patients rooms. As she stepped into the hallway, she finally realized how unprepared she was.

" _Shit. I don't know where they're keeping the sword. Most of his team are here so it's definitely in the infirmary, but who's guarding it?"_ She asked herself, as she looked at each of the door in the hallway. She groaned, realizing she'd have to check each one by one. Getting to business, Dreamwalker creeped up to the first room and peered inside. The room was lit by a screen that was projected onto one of the walls, though whatever had been playing had ended, leaving it blank. On the bed were Ruby, sleeping sitting up, and Max, who had fallen asleep and fallen into her side. By Ruby's leg was a mostly empty pizza box.

"Not here." She whispered to herself as quietly as possible, stepping back from the door. Dreamwalker promptly moved onto the next room. It was completely dark, and occupied by a single student she didn't recognize and a drowsy guard.

"Onward." she sarcastically remarked, continuing. Her third stopped seemed like a likely candidate. Weiss and Winter had fallen asleep, curled together on Weiss's bed. The hard part was That Qrow and Zade were both sitting, staring intently at the door. Neither made a sound, to not alert intruders, and because they just didn't like talking to each other in general yet.

"Too risky, better look somewhere else first." Dreamwalker thought, as she started to sneak forward. She was suddenly struck with fear as she felt herself run into a medical cart, and a glass jar fell on the ground, shattering. Dreamwalker bit her fist and shook in anger at herself. She cautiously turned back towards Weiss's room, expecting the two huntsman to burst out and attack her. Much to her pleasant surprise, nothing happened.

"Dense idiots." She chuckled, moving on to the next room. Here she finally struck gold. Taiyang was sitting, casually guarding the unconscious Blake. Right next to her bed in plain view, was what looked to be the sword as Mistress Taurus had described it. Dreamwalker stared at Taiyang, and willed her semblance upon him. He was resisting her power much better than anyone else had, but she wasn't entirely surprised by that. Eventually, like everyone else, he succumbed. He yawned, dozed off a few times, before finally falling over asleep. Dreamwalked took quick advantage of the situation, and slipped into the room. She gently picked up Darron's sword, careful to keep it in its sheath as her mistress had commanded.

"Not to get to the northern stronghold." Dreamwalker said, as she raced from the infirmary, still remaining as stealthy as possible.

As she exited the building, she thought she was in the clear, but her perception was shattered as she walking into the nearby courtyard, and saw Zade already waiting for her.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with Darron's blade?" Zade asked, drawing both of his crescent blades."

"I didn't realize you were too stupid to stop me earlier." Dreamwalker shot back.

"Well I figured Taiyang could, and if not I'd get a solid look at your semblance." Zade reasoned. Dreamwalker scoffed, realizing she was totally outsmarted. She stepped back and extended both of her finger blades, ready for a fight.

"Are you gonna stop me?" she taunted.

"If you insist." Zade answered. He took the invitation and teleported directly behind Dreamwalker. Slashing with his blades. Dreamwalker calmly countered, moving into a handstand, and kicking Zade's blades into the air. She pressed her body, and springed out, kicking Zade hard in the middle of the chest. Zade was forced back, and stumbled onto his ass. Dreamwalker, determined to end it quickly, luned at Zade with one of her blades. Zade teleported to her side. He stuck a leg out, tripping her, and teleported above her, letting himself fall on her back. Dreamwalker grit her teeth.

" _He's good, but not as good as me. I should probably get away, before more people show up then."_ Dreamwalker decided, rolling over, and forcing Zade off of her. As she rolled she reached out and grabbed a hold of his leg, enhancing her powers effect as she flooded his mind with horrifying illusions. Zade stepped back and grabbed his head, trying to push away the illusions. Dreamwalker pushed herself to her feet and ran off into the night, taking Darron sword with her.

Inside Zade's mind was a torrent of deformed and disturbing images that would give the most hardened of warriors night terrors for years. He stepped back, and fell to his knees, as she tried to shake the illusions form his head.

"They're just fucking illusions but they won't go away!" Zade yelled out loud as he slammed his head on to the ground. Zade grit his teeth but could feel the overbearing illusions consume all of his senses. Despite his every attempt, he was being consumed from the inside.

"Is this really how I die?" Zade asked himself, feeling his body and mind grow weaker.

" **I hate it when others try to dirty my souls. Count yourself lucky."** A dark voice said, from somewhere deep inside Zade as blue hellfire burned through the illusions like kindling. Zade watched the illusions disappear as she snapped awake. He pushed himself to his feet and stared at his chest.

"The hell was that?" he asked, trying to discern the oddly familiar voice he had just heard. Eventually Zade decided not to dwell on it and kicked some dirt at letting Dreamwalker get away.

"Well there nothing to do now." Zade reasoned after a moment. "Only thing left is to make sure that Max's data pans out."


	64. Chapter 62

**It's good to get my groove back. Thank you to my knew favorite, and to Ginger and Aincient, who I can always trust on to review. I won't lie this chapter isn't my best work, but I hope its not as bad as I think it is. I hope to hear from more you soon. Until then, enjoy.**

That night at Minerva Taurus's secret hideout, Darron was still crucified, as he watched the throne room, immobilized. At the moment the throne room was empty aside from Darron and the large iron chest which stood next to Minerva's throne. Darron had managed to doze into slumber when the large doors entering the throne room slammed open. Darron groaned loudly as Minerva and her chosen walked in.

"Yay bitch squad." Darron sassed, earning him a dirty look from Minerva.

"We'll it's good to know that it's not that easy to break you, makes you more worthy." Minerva said, evilly.

"For 1 get out of psycho lair free card?" Darron guessed, feeling like provoking her today.

"You disrespectful bastard." Sexton growled, stepping forward.

"Uh oh, better calm your bitch before he ruins the merchandise." Darron teased, until a bullet cracked the stone right next to his head.

"Sexton!" Minerva shouted, gesturing for him to stand down. Reluctantly Sexton obeyed.

"You'll be happy to know that Dreamwalker succeeded at retrieving your sword." Minerva boasted, smiling up at Darron. Darron did his best to shrug, but on the inside he was really concerned about what might happen.

"So now what?" Darron asked.

"This." Minerva answered quickly. On cue, goliath walked forward, a giant ladder in his hands. Darron watched curiously as Goliath ascended the ladder until he was eye level with Darron.

"Sup." Darron greeted, not showing any fear to his enemy. Goliath quietly, reached out and, with surprising ease, ripped the massive screw from one of Darron's hands. Daron screamed as he felt his weight fall on more on his other shoulder. Goliath made quick work of the second and used one hand to hold Darron upright as he extracted the one from his feet. Darron breathed through his teeth, and glared up at Goliath. Goliath grabbed him by the neck and tossed him down to the floor. Darron cried out as he hit the ground and rolled to Minerva's feet. Restrainer walked behind Darron and yanked him up, so that he was forced to face Minerva.

"You ready to be mine." Minerva said, running her hand under Darron chin.

"You couldn't handle me." Darron smirked. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Let's see who can handle who." She suggested. She grabbed Darron's chin roughly and forced her to stare into her eyes. Darron couldn't look away as her pupils turned into large red x's. Around the room. The eyes of the chosen in the room glowed similarly. Darron grit his teeth again, as he felt Minerva try and wriggle her way into his mind. Each and everyone of his thoughts were being slowly consumed by those of servitude, and obedience to Minerva.

Inside Darron's mind, Minerva was having a field day, trying to force all the thoughts from his mind. Thoughts of Blake, gone. Thoughts of the team, gone. Thoughts of Beacon, gone. Everything replaced with Minerva Minerva Minerva. As she continued her cleansing throughout his mind, she could feel his futile attempts to push her out.

"Blah blah, just subm- oh what's this?" she asked rhetorically as she stumbled upon a small black box. It was locked with a heavy padlock, and hard dark runes inscribed all over it. Minerva stepped towards it cautiously and inspected it. It was locked off from the rest of Darron's mind, but Minerva could see the blackness within it seeping into the surrounding memories.

"A dark secret huh? This might be just the thing to rope him in." Minerva reached out and harshly ripped the lock of the box. As she did its runes began to glow with an shinning red, and an oppressive wave of power rushed out from the box. Minerva cautiously stepped back at the top of the box exploded off, unleashing a torrent of negative energy. Her eyes widened in surprise as a mass of black liquid rose itself out of the box and splashed on the floor. As Minerva stepped back to avoid the black substance she noticed that all of Darron's memories were being unrelentingly tainted. Each one painted through a new lens of blood lust and insanity. Most people who lived more than a minute in her presence, and there were few, thought she was a psychopath, but even Minerva was begging to become disturbed by the raw darkness that surrounded her. Needless to say, she totally regretted opening the box. Minerva found her vision fixed once again on the mass of liquid began to rise. It twisted, and distorted itself as though it were sculpting itself into something. Eventually a figure rose up. It was in the shape of a woman, though her features were totally covered. The liquid dripped off her, revealing someone who could only be described as stunning. The remaining liquid stuck to her body like a shimmering dress. Minerva drew her sword, feeling threatened.

"Who are you?" She asked, pointing her blade at the new figure. The woman flipped her shimmering pitch black hair over her shoulder, and stared at Minerva with scorn. Minerva could feel herself shaking with uncharacteristic fear.

"I am the one upon whose domain you have trespassed." she said, her voice of silk laced with such a subtle, yet intense malice, that lesser warriors would've died from fear on the spot. Minerva gripped her sword tightly and stood up straight, regaining her composure.

"I am here to claim this mind as my own. I will remove you from his mind just like everything else." Minerva declared. Despite her confident demeanor, Minerva looked genuinely offended at the Woman's enchanting laughter.

"I told you that this is my body. I will not have worthless scum ruin it with her delusions of grandeur." the woman answered.

"Do you know who I am?" Minerva asked angrily.

"Powerless in here. That is all I need to know." The woman responded.

"I am Mine-" Minerva growled, before she was cut off.

"As I said,your name is of no concern to me. I only care about your sudden, and prompt departure from this mind." The woman scowled. Minerva raised her sword and pointed it at the woman.

"I've no time for your games illusion of the mind." Minerva said, hoping this was nothing more than Darron's mind trying to scare her out. The woman rolled her black irises, and held out her own hand. The black liquid around her feet immediately jumped to her command, slithering its way onto her hand, and forming itself into a sword. The woman gave the sword a test swing before pointing it back at Minerva.

"Then come. Destroy me. Show me you're worthy of taking that which is mine." She challenged.

" _I'm not surprised that Darron's mind is strong enough to force me to actually fight it, but he's got nothing on my skills."_ Minerva smirked, as she stepped forward and took her first slash at the woman.

In the outside world, The chosen still stood around Minerva and Darron, watching her ritual to consume his mind.

"Does it normally take this long?" Goliath asked, looking over at Sexton.

"No… Something is definitely wrong." Sexton answered, watching a bloody slash appear on Minerva's shoulder. He stared at the wound, hoping for his mistress's safety.

"What the fuck!" Minerva cursed, as she leaned over her sword, spitting up blood. The cuts covering her body evidence of her clear defeat. The woman hadn't taken a single step, yet she was decimating her. Minerva hadn't even managed to get her blade close to the woman.

"Do you understand your place?" The woman asked, seeming bored with the encounter. Minerva just glared back. The woman smirked as black liquid began to circle around the blade. With the flick of her wrist the liquid shot out in a wave of devastating power. It was all Minerva could to do jump out of the way. She cried out as she landed hard on her already wounded ribs.

"I will… control...him." Minerva whispered to herself, painfully standing up, and breathing through her teeth. The woman sighed.

"You sure are persistent, but very well. I will destroy you." The woman said, her voice growing increasingly dark. Minerva raised her sword in a feeble attempt to defend herself, but offered little resistance as the woman's blade extended sharply. It pierced through her blade and subsequently, her heart. Minerva could feel her power fading as see was being pushed from Darron's mind. As her vision blacked out the last thing she could see was the woman getting close.

"Pathetic." she said, as Minerva finally gave out.

Back in reality, A sudden wave of power erupted from Minerva and Darron, knocking Minerva, and the chosen clear across the room. As Darron's consciousness returned, her fell over to one side, propping himself up with his hand. Minerva slowly rose to her feet and stumbled towards Darron.

"Mistress." Sexton said, concerned for the multitude of her injuries. She simply raised a hand, indicating for him to be quiet. Minerva walked forward until she was directly in front of Darron. Darron looked up at her.

"Damaged good aren't I?" Darron asked rhetorically, and was answered with a punch across the face, laying him out on the floor.

"What did you do?" Minerva demanded.

"I don't know what you mean." Darron answered from the ground. The chosen looked on and drew closer, as a look of anger flashed across Minerva's face. She sharply kicked Darron right in the side, uncaring if she snapped his ribs or whatever.

"What the fuck was that in your head!" She screamed angrily. "What kind of semblance, power, magic, anything has that power." She demanded to know. Darron quietly pushed himself to his knees, the holes in his hands and feet making the feet ever more difficult.

"If you couldn't even handle my memories of her, then you have no place fighting her or any hope of controlling me. I've already been marked by the darkest of owners, and She's not going to give me up without a fight." Darron explained, falling back on his stomach. Minerva stared at him for a moment, and burst into a round of angry screaming. Just raw unfiltered screaming at his nearly unconscious body. Even the chosen were too scared to approach her. Finally Sexton decided to brave the storm. He approached her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Minerva mercilessly grabbed onto his wrist, and jerked her head to stare into her eyes. Slowly, her eyes became softer, and she finally passed out. Sexton quickly caught her and lifted her in his arms. He turned around and gave Darron a sharp kick before ordering the rest of the chosen.

"Let's go. She needs us." He ordered, as he, followed by the rest of the chosen, left the throne room, closing the massive doors behind them, leaving Darron alone, broken and weak. Darron just laid there, struggling just to breath.

" _Need to get out."_ Darron thought to himself, as he began weighing his options, however none of them seemed very appealing at the moment. All thoughts of escape escaped his mind as a heavy beating rang out from behind him. Darron roughly turned his head over to see the massive coffin that always stands near Minerva's throne. The main lock which kept it locked had been smashed off. Darron quickly deduced that Goliath must have been the one thrown back into it by the energy wave. After a few more hits the large steel door of the coffin flew off, landing across the room.

" _This is bad This is really bad. I can't fight. If it's another of her damned chosen, I'm so fucked."_ Darron thought, dreading the revelation of whatever was inside. It was so much worse than anything he could have imagined. From within the coffin stepped an unwelcome face. The man before him had two metal legs from the knee down, a cybernetic eye, and a metal bottom jaw, but Darron know exactly who he could hate that much. Adam Taurus looked at Darron with utter hate, and stepped down the marble staircase. Darron could feel his anger kick in and his power multiply. Black liquid coursed from his pores and formed a defensive barrier around him. Adam drew his sword and with a single stroke, blew away all of Darron's defensive. Darron looked up angrily in Adam's eye, daring him to kill him. Adam raised his blade as though he was going to run his blade through Darron's skull. Darron refused to break eye contact as the blade came down and pierced the stone right next to his head. Darron smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't." Darron said.

"Be glad I hate you too much to let anyone else do the work of killing you for me." Adam spat, sheathing his sword.

"So this is where you ended up." Darron noted.

"I can see that you didn't do much better." Adam retorted.

"I'm fine." Darron said. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Get up. Laying there like a dog is unlike you." Adam sneered. Darron scoffed and tried to push himself up. His most hated enemy helping his power to stitch together the holes in his hands and feet, pulling them closed. Darron swayed back and forth, panting. Adam casually stared at him.

"At least you're not a total asshole." Darron chuckled.

"I still hate you." Adam answered.

"Same, but it seems that we have a much bigger problem." Darron reasoned.

"That's why you're not dead yet." Adam answered, still trying to intimidate Darron. Darron quickly glanced over Adam's new… enhancements.

"I see you've been upgraded. Maybe now you'll have half a chance of beating me." Darron joked.

"Don't get cocky." Adam warned. Darron shrugged, and coughed harshly. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees. Darron glanced up at Adam and saw his amused look. Darron rolled his eyes and raised himself up.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here ok. We're reasonable people… mostly." Darron suggested, holding out a hand.

"We get your sword back, kill my sister, and then I kill you." Adam responded, taking Darron's hand, and shaking it.

"Deal." Darron smirked, acknowledging the start of the strained and bloody truce.

Just outside the door to Minerva's throne room, six guards wearing thick black armor stood, vigilant against any attacks. None of them spoke a word to one another, until, without warning, one of the guards fell face down on the ground. Each of the guards looked shocked, at the long red stuck in the guards back.

"The hell." One started, when Adam dashed out of the room, looking like a red and black blur, grabbed his blade, and split the soldier from hip to shoulder, the armor providing little to no resistance to Adam's enhanced strength. The guard standing behind Adam saw the opportunity, and reached down for his sword. His face filled with bewilderment as his hand grasped nothing but air. He looked at his sheath, and saw that it was indeed empty.

"Looking for this?" Darron asked, forcefully spinning the guard around, and stabbing the blade into his eye. The guard started screaming in pain, but Darron quickly silenced him by plunging his hand through the opening between the helmet and armor, his hand piercing the man's throat. Darron ripped the sword from his victim's head, and let the gurgling mass fall over. Darron inspected his newly acquired blade with a snobbish look. Without breaking his fixation on the blade, he ducked under an incoming attack, flipped the blade in the grip, and shoved it up through a small chink in the armor, piercing through the guard's, chest. Darron pulled the sword out and rested it on his shoulder. Darron looked across the hall at Adam, who was finishing up with the last of the guards. With a harsh ripping sound, he ripped the guards head from his body with his bear hands. Adam let it fall to the ground carelessly, when he noticed Darron watching him.

"Feeling better?" he asked, snarkily.

"Much." Darron laughed. The two of them started walking down the hall and looking for an exit.

"Sword work for you?" Adam asked, needing Darron to be at his highest efficiency.

"It'll do." Darron answered, monotonously.

"Good." Adam said, kicking open the first window they came to. "This way." Adam instructed as the two of them jumped out the window into the night.

Roughly three hours later, Minerva came storming back up towards her throne room, with a crazed look in her eye. Her trusty chosen following her as always.

"When I get my hands on that asshole, I'm going to make him wish his parent had never even thought of him." Minerva seethed as she continued walking.

"That sounds delectable, where do I sign up?" Restrainer asked, falling in step with his angered leader.

"Nowhere. He's all mine." Minerva answered. Restrainer looked sad, and allowed himself to fall back a few steps.

"I thought the point was to hijack his powers." Feuer Brennt asked.

"It is but I'm going to need to break his spirit first." Minerva answered, growing more impatient by the second as they arrived in the hallway, leading to her throne room.

"Who the hell opened the window?" She asked, prompting Goliath to walk over and shut it, deciding that angering her further would be hazardous to everyone's health. She continued down the hallway, until the slight stench of blood hit her nose. She quickened her pace until she soon of the dismembered bodies of her guards.

"Oh no…" She whispered, dashing forward and slamming open the door to the throne room. Her eyes immediately snapped to the open coffin standing there. Minerva trembled with rage, and drew her sword.

"Find them find them FIND THEM!" She screamed at the chosen, as she began using her sword to deface the corpses in the hall. Goliath, and Feuer Brennt immediately departed, leaving Restrainer to join his master in the disfigurement, and Sexton to just watch the scene in awe. He slowly clenched his hands quickly around the two revolvers sitting on his belt.

" _Darron… You will pay."_ He swore to himself before turning and leaving his mistress to her wrath.

The sun was well into the sky by the time that Zade returned to the Beacon academy. After the incidents of last night, he felt it best if he went for a walk and tried to find a way to process it all, from how to explain losing Darron's sword, to hiding his mysterious benefactor from everyone else.

" _Well at least I know how Darron feels to some extent"_ Zade chuckled as he pushed open the doors. As soon as he stepped through the door, Winter practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him.

"What's up." He asked, genuinely confused, as he looked around and saw a generally lighter air in the infirmary.

"That's right you haven't heard." Allister said, approaching, as Winter stepped back from Zade.

"What?" Zade asked again.

"This morning both Weiss and Blake woke up." Allister said, causing Winter to break out into a large grin again. Zade stood motionless for a moment, until the information finally registered in his brain.

"Oh…. OH!" Zade exclaimed, as he raced down the hallway towards his wife's room. He kicked opened the room, causing Wiess to gasp, and shoot up in her hospital bed, totally surprised.

"Zade!" She exclaimed, smiling at him. Zade jumped forward into a slide up to her side, taking her hand.

"Madam. It blesses my heart to see you in such an agreeable condition. Might I make your stay more pleasurable." Zade professed, littering Weiss's hand with kisses. Weiss rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're too cute." Weiss complemented. She had planned on adding a snarky remark or such, but felt thought leave her mind when Zade pressed his lips against hers. He gently laid her back down on the bed, and jumped on the bed, so that he hovered above her. Zade couldn't have cared less that his father was sitting in a chair across the room. The only things he knew now were Weiss's lips and how much he had missed them. Zade continued to kiss Weiss passionately, until he finally felt her hitting his arm. Zade gently lifted his head, and Weiss pantted.

"Trying to put me back into a coma are we." Weiss stammered out her insult, as her face burned a searing red. Zade just smiled and kissed her again, which she was more than happy to return. Qrow looked on approvingly from his chair, until he was forcefully yanked from the room by his own Schnee.

Down the hall Yang, Ruby, and all of team JNPR were visiting Blake, who was genuinely happy to remember that she had so many friends.

"I'm so happy you're awake!" Yang bawled, as she shoved her head in her partners lap. Blake sighed and pet Yang's tangled hair.

"We're all glad to have you back." Ren added, giving a slight nod. Blake took a mental roll call and immediately noticed those who were missing.

"Where's Weiss and Za-." She started, before deciding she'd rather not finish the question, which made Ruby and Pyrrha giggle.

"They're fine. You know Weiss is too pure for that." Pyrrha commented. Jaune gave Pyrrha a sly look, which she immediately noticed.

"What!" she demanded. Putting her hands on her hips. Jaune just shrugged and laughed.

"Where's Darron?" Blake asked, shutting down the mood of the room.

"He's…." Nora started, but trailed off.

"Oh so he's gone. Kidnapped most likely." Blake deduced.

"Well…. Yeah." A rather struck Ruby confirmed.

"Ok then." Blake said, surprising everyone with her nonchalance.

"You're not worried?" Yang asked, raising her head.

"A little but not really. When you've been through as much as we have, and know Darron like I do. He'll either be saved by us and his team, or He'll break out and go on a rampage, it's really fifty fifty." Blake reasoned.

"Always fifty fifty." Yang smiled, dropping her head back down, acting more like a cat than Blake ever had.

"I think you're being a little optimistic." Jaune warned.

"Am I?" Blake asked, looking over at Allister, who shook his head.

"Nevermind then." Jaune added, holding his hands up. Blake sighed.

"That idiot loves to keep me worried." Blake crossed her arms. Allister reassuring placed his hand on her head.

"He'll be fine." he said. Blake smiled at him.

"Well if that's all, then I'm going to go finish analyzing some data. You need anything before I go Blake?" Max asked, standing up.

"Nope. Do what you do best." Blake encouraged. Max nodded, as he grabbed a hold of Titan and walked out of the room, while the rest of the gang continued to keep Blake company.

In a nearby empty hospital room, Max sat down with Titan in his lap, and once again analyzed,organized,and sifted through data. His fingers work masterfully along the keyboard until he finally found a small locked file.

"Weird." Max muttered to himself, as he clicked on it.

"This file has nearly 100 more layers of security than anything else." Titan warned.

"I guessed, but we need to know what's in here." Max said, cracking his knuckles and starting to hack.

Back in Blake's room, everyone was chatting cheerfully as Zade casually helped Weiss into the room. Blake smiled and waved at her teammate. Weiss smiled back, as Zade set her down in the chair next to Blake's bed.

"Hey." Weiss said, settling herself down.

"You ok?" Blake asked.

"Yeah I'm good, what about you." Weiss answered.

"The same." Blake replied. While team RWBY reunited, Zade stepped back across the room, and tapped Allister on the shoulder.

"Outside." Zade whispered, Allister gave a subtle nod, and the two of them stepped out of the hospital room. Once the two of them were outside, Zade took a few deep breaths as he paced back and forth.

"What's up?" Allister asked, sensing his friends nervousness.

"Nothing crazy." Zade chuckled, stalling.

"What happened." Allister demanded, doing his best serious Darron impersonation.

"We may or may not have gotten attacked last night, and I may or may not have been able to stop them from stealing Darron's sword." Zade answered,biting his tongue. Without warning, Allister reached out, grabbed Zade by the collar, and yanked him in.

"You what!" He exclaimed, holding Zade about an inch off the ground.

"Yeah I lost Darron's sword." Zade confessed. Allister stared at him for a moment, and dropped Zade to his feet. Allister put his hands on his head, and calmed himself down.

"Sorry about that." Allister said.

"Don't worry about it, we have bigger problems right now." Zade answered.

"No we don't. No one can know about that sword. It is priority number one from now on." Allister explained.

"Oh...oh shit." Zade said, flashing back to the time when he had accidentally touched Darron's unsheathed sword.

"Still, tell me exactly what happened." Allister instructed.

"This chick snuck into the infirmary, and she wasn't nearly as sneaky as she thought she was. I kept an eye on her to get a glimpse at her objective. She snuck into Blake's room, took Darron's sword and raced out the hospital. I tried to pursue her, but she resisted. We were fighting, and she grabbed my leg. It was terrible." Zade admitted, giving Allister a worried look.

"What was?" Allister pressed, wanting more information on their enemy.

"It was like having 1000 nightmares at once. It was horrible, fortunately I was able to snap myself out of it, since it was some kind of illusion. Honestly it was exactly like when I touched Darron's sword." Zade finished, not wanting to worry his friends about whomever had actually saved him.

"Alright, we'll keep that in mind, any Idea where she was taking it?" Allister asked.

"None." Zade shrugged.

"I just hope they don't unsheath it, idiots." Allister muttered.

"THAT BITCH!" A scream came from inside the infirmary, and the two rushed inside, ready for action.

Allister and Zade burst into the room where Max was working, and were immediately surprised. Max had laid Titan down on the bed and had apparently punched a hole in the wall behind him. Everyone else was hovering just outside the room, waiting for new information.

"What?!" Zade and Allister asked, simultaneously.

"Show everyone." Max instructed, motioning everyone to come closer. As everyone found a place around Titan, she began replaying the video which sat open on her screen. The video was nothing special, just a silhouette who took up the entire screen.

"Dear Darron's people." The now obviously female silhouette began, drawing everyone's interest. "My name is Minerva, and I'm here to tell you how stupid you are." It started laughing.

"Who the hell is this bitch?" Zade asked, a little vexed by her mocking tone.

"Just watch." Max instructed as the video continued.

"I am someone who's constantly been described as slow to admit her faults, but I will admit this. You little assholes are the biggest threat to my empire. I know this isn't the first time you've killed my men. I've been preparing this for years, and I'm not gonna let you little shits ruin it. You think that I would send people who could actually lead you anywhere important to kill you. Do you think I was born yesterday? No! Everything you've done so far has been for naught. I've cut you off. There's no useful information in these documents. Dead end, cold trail. Good luck finding me, or your precious leader… before it's too late." The voice finished, leaving everyone in the room awestruck.

"Oh we so messed up." Allister admitted, facepalming.

"Yeah this is a problem." Blake added, who was hanging off of Yang's back. Everyone looked down in disappointment, until the sound of a cane rapping against the doorframe caught their attention. They all turned to see Professor Ozpin standing there.

"I do not wish to see my student so discouraged. This is indeed a set back, I cannot lie. Do not think, though, that this is by any means an excuse to give up. The investigation will be ongoing, and I promise that I will not keep any of you in the dark. However, regular school proceed will be resuming." Ozpin explained. Everyone felt a little more reassured, knowing that Ozpin was just as unhappy about the situation as the rest of them.

"Thank you professor." Allister said. Ozpin gave them all a small smile, and turned out of the room, his cane clack all along the way. Everyone stood there silently, until finally Weiss decided to speak up.

"You heard the man, back to normal all of you." she commanded, evident of her normal self. Everyone laughed, and suddenly felt more optimistic about the future.

Up in Ozpin's office, he gently sat down at his desk, and took a sip from his mug, while Goodwitch gave him a suspicious look.

"What?" he asked, resting his cane against the desk.

"You gonna not keep them in the dark?" She asked, a little perplexed.

"Not about this." Ozpin answered, showing her the message she had already seen before. It had come in the middle of the night, and was quick to the point.

" _Ozpin. This is Darron. I'll be brief. I am alive. Do not tell anyone, I escaped and do not need my location compromised. I am currently with Adam taurus(yeah I know I hate you too asshole) and don't need anyone knowing that either. We are proceeding towards the north from Vacuo. Once I've recovered my sword. I will come back, and we can discuss what to do from there."_

"This is certainly unexpected." Goodwitch agreed.

"Just be honest with me through Glynda. What kind of collateral are we looking at here?" Ozpin asked, sighing.

"Honestly sir. The amount you'd expect when the world's two most prolific murderers team up." Goodwitch said. Ozpin slammed his head on the desk.

"I'm going to jail." He moaned, hoping desperately that Darron wouldn't let thing get too far out of control


	65. Chapter 63

**I know this is a short chapter. It's just a filler and I promise a full sized one will be out soon. As always keep reviewing... its the only thing that makes me write faster. As always welcome to the new people who followed and favorited(that new chapter 1 seemed to work) Anyway Enjoy!**

"Oh shit!" a man yelled as Adam mercilessly ran his sword through his forehead. Adam watched, emotionless, as the body hit the ground, and used one of his mechanized legs to smash the man's head. Adam calmly sheathed his sword and looked down the hallway he had just come from. The walls were coated in a tastefully abstract painting of blood, and tens of corpses laid along the edges of the hallway, still trickling blood. Adam turned back down the hallway, in pursuit of his next victim when his scroll rang.

"What?" He growled into the phone, unhappy that he was being interrupted.

"I can't call the person whom I want to trample underfoot just to say hi?" Darron's voice filtered through on the other end.

"You can focus on the mission, and clear out this damn compound." Adam yelled back.

"Yeah yeah, we'll get there. By the way what's your kill count at?" Darron asked. Before Adam could respond, three heavy gunshots sounded through the phone.

"You know what? Don't tell me. I'm winning." Darron finished and quickly hung up. Adam seethed angrily, and shoved his scroll into his pocket as he stalked down the hallway, more ready than ever to spill blood.

Down on the lower levels of the building, Darron chuckled to himself as he put away his scroll.

"That asshole is just too easy to piss off." Darron said to himself as he heard a large rumbling from upstairs. Darron casually leaped over a small barricade that some of the men in the building had set up, and continued his search for the communications office. As he walked down the hall he read each doors label.

"Mess, recreation, dorms, human experimentation. All the usual but no communications." Darron muttered, a little frustrated. His nuisance was only amplified by the woman who had mustered up the courage to run at Darron with a heavy piece of pipe, screaming like a bat out of hell. Darron instinctively pulled out his pilfered blade, and ran it through her skull. The woman fell back dead.

"You people suck." Darron spat on her corpse. His attention was soon grabbed as Adam's voice filled the entire building.

"Found it. Room 344 top floor." Darron sighed, kicked the wall, and headed up to meet his frenemy.

It wasn't long before Darron stepped into the communications center as Adam was siphoning through recent transmissions.

"Anything?" Darron asked, walking around the room.

"Yes. Something about a package to be delivered at a base about two days travel from here." Adam confirmed. Darron smiled broadly.

"Then what are we doing around here then?" Darron asked, eager to get back out on the trail.

"We're gathering information. Like that the package has already shipped out, but I don't know where." Adam responded. Darron sighed, picked up a nearby chair, and heaved it across the room.

"That's… unfortunate...for them" Darron griped.

"It is, but I know where the next base is. Let's go." Adam said, standing up. The two of them waded back through their river of blood, and walked out of the compound into the rising sun.

"This sucks." Darron muttered.

"Agreed." Adam added.

Once the sun was farther up in the sky. The students at Beacon academy were finally resuming classes. The school was still finishing the dorms, but enough were ready for the students who were eager, and willing, to return. Teams ENDD,RWBY,and JNPR, were happy for the sense of normalcy. Currently, the remaining members of team ENDD, were huddled around the student job listing, looking for a small job to get their mojo back.

"We could go murder some grimm?" Zade suggested, pointing to a search and destroy mission.

"Or we could protect a caravan." Max pointed out, showing them an escort mission.

"Job picking sucks." Allister groaned, continuing to swipe through all the options available to him. The three looked up from their perpetual search as Yang and Weiss walked up behind them.

"Nothing good?" Yang asked, crossing her arms.

"No… it sucks." Max murmured.

"Well I'm sure something will be posted." Weiss shrugged.

"Speaking of something… you only woke up yesterday… how are you walking around?" Zade asked.

"Same thing happened to Blake. Once we woke up, we started healing amazingly quickly. They discharged us without question." Weiss explained. Zade blinked for a moment, and turned to look up at Allister. Allister pretended to whistle innocently.

"Nice." Zade smirked. Allister smiled to himself. The five continued their conversation, when the door to the mission hub slammed open. They looked over in shock, as Sun sprinted across the room over towards them. He came to a halt just before them, and placed his hands on his knees.

"Yo! What's going on?" Allister asked, curious.

"We got… a message...from Scarlet… he's in danger and he needs us to go help him." Sun said, breathlessly.. Everyone looked at him with concern.

"Well then why are we standing here. Let's go!" Yang exclaimed, as Sun quickly led them from the room.

The five of them hurriedly followed Sun through the hall of Beacon until he opened the door to his temporary dorm. Inside were the rest of team RWBY, and SNNN,as well as team JNPR.

"What's up?" Zade asked, looking for more information about this little get together. Sun walked across the room and sat down, looking at the rest of his friends.

"Seriously, there must be something important if it warrants bringing in all of us." Jaune added, gesturing to the 14 people in the room.

"Well. Scarlet went back to his family to help them handle some business, but he seems to have run into some trouble. He wants us to go and help, and he advised to bring help." Neptune explained.

"That does sound serious." Blake agreed.

"Yeah. We want to leave tomorrow, and get on a boat which will take us out towards his parents craft. He sent us a way to track his location." Sun added.

"Wait… his parents live on a boat?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah… why do you think he dresses like a pirate?" Sage asked in response.

"Got it." Pyrrha said.

"That's perfect. I was born, and raised on a boat. I can more than efficiently navigate and get you guys out to those coordinates." Max offered.

"That's perfect!" Sun exclaimed.

"Then I guess we're going to need to leave tomorrow if we want to catch up with them anytime soon." Neptune added.

"Ok. So we meet at the airfield at 6:00 tomorrow morning." Sun decided, with unanimous agreement from the group.

"Finally, this sounds like something we can get into." Allister smiled, ready to kick some ass again. The gang hung around in SNNN's room for a while, before departing to each prepare for their upcoming mission.

In team RWBY's room, the girls were busy packing as Yang slowly walked over towards Blake.

"Are you sure you really want to be going on this mission?" Yang asked, casually.

"Hm?" Blake hummed in response.

"Well I just mean… Wouldn't you want to stay here and wait for Darron? There could be some news about him, and if you're out in the middle of the ocean there won't be anything you can do about it." Yang pointed out. Blake sighed.

"I'm grateful for your concern, but I can't stay here and wait for hope, when there's a friend right in front of me who I know I can help." Blake stated. Yang couldn't help but smile at Blake's answer.

"Your so pragmatic sometimes." Yang laughed.

"Thank yo… you know that word?" Blake looked at her partner, pleasantly surprised.

"I know words… the best words." Yang huffed defiantly, crossing her arms. Blake giggled at her partner, and the two girls continued packing.

"But seriously, I guess it's good that one of the two of you shows some sense of realism." Yang said.

"Darron does seem a bit… Idealistic sometimes." Blake conceded.

"Well given what we know about him, can we blame him?" Yang asked.

"No, I guess not." Blake agreed.

"What is with this negativity?" The two partners were pulled from their conversation, as Ruby interrupted them. The two turned, and saw their leader staring at them.

"C'mon guys, we're finally going on a mission, where we won't get almost murdered. I know these are tough time…. I mean they all are recently, but whatever. We can't let it weigh us down. We gotta show some positivity right Weiss." Ruby said, turning to point at Weiss, expectantly.

"Absolutely." Weiss agreed.

"There." Ruby declared. Blake rolled her eyes, and she and Yang laughed.

"I guess you're right. No use crying over what could've been. Just need to handle what I have now." Blake said, nodding.

"Now you're getting it!" Ruby cheered. "Everyone hands in." Ruby commanded, as she held out her hand face down. Her team quickly placed their hands above hers.

"1.2.3. Team RWBY!" They cheered together, determined not to let tragedy weigh on their minds.

Zade walked through the hall of Beacon. He was headed to the campus store, to procure some dust for the trip. He turned into yet another empty hallway, as he navigated through the school building.

"Man… I never realized how many people used to be here." Zade said to himself, noting how the lack of returning students actually changed the atmosphere. You could still feel the air of disaster lingering over the school. Zade shrugged to himself and continued on his walk. Suddenly, Zade was stopped in his tracks by a warm feeling in his chest. Zade placed a hand over his heart, curiously.

"What th- grk!" Zade felt like he was going to throw up, as his chest erupted in searing pain. A pain that could only be described as a heart attack, mixed with being cooked from the inside filled Zade's chest as he fell to his knees. Zade grabbed a hold of his chest roughly, his nails digging into his skin. Despite his resistance, the pain was unbearable and Zade fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

" **Vessels must be prepared."** The strange voice which had spoken to him earlier informed him.

"Fuck off." Was the only reply, Zade could muster through the pain.

" **You broke out contract, and I intend to collect."** The Voice insisted, as all the pain disappeared as easily as it had appeared. Zade was left lying on the floor,breathing heavily.

"What the hell." He muttered to himself, confused as to this whole matter. As he laid their, his ears managed to pick up on the sounds of footsteps traveling down the hall. He leaned his head back to see the last two people he wanted to see. Ozpin and Qrow rounded the corner and were soon staring at the supine Zade.

"As much as I appreciate the school's architecture, I never found myself lying on the floor to appreciate it." Ozpin joked, giving Zade a smile. Zade rushed to his feet, and gave the two a wave.

"Sorry about that." Zade apologized.

"Are you ok?" Qrow asked, something about the situation not sitting right with him.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." Zade answered, lying smoothly. Qrow raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well If you're ok. Then we'll take our leave. We still have much to discuss." Ozpin said, gesturing for Qrow to follow him. Qrow gave Zade another concerned look, before following the headmaster. Once the two had rounded the corner, and their footsteps had faded from earshot, Zade let out a deep sigh of relief.

"This is a killer case of heartburn… hopefully I can manage." Zade chuckled as he continued down the hall, unwilling to let this affliction impede his work.

The next morning dawned, and everyone rose, finally ready to put the past behind them, and throw themselves into rescuing their friend, Scarlet.


	66. Chapter 64

**yo! Sorry I was gone so long. My editor got busy so he was being really lazy about doing that editing thing he claims he does. So hopefully we can start putting out chapters closer together now. I thank you all for your continue loyalty, and I hope you all review. Enjoy!**

The sun had just crested over the horizon as the gang slipped from their dorms, and started making their way down to the airfield. Since teams RWBY, JNPR, And ENDD were so close to one another, It was easy for them to make their way down in unison. Once they reached the entrance to the temporary dorm, they were greeted by team SNNN.

"Alright good. You guys made it." Sun said.

"Of course, when are we ever late?" Allister asked. Everyone actually took a moment to consider the fact.

"Well shit." Neptune concluded, making everyone laugh.

"Forget it. We should get going." Pyrrha offered, getting everyone back on track.

"Right." They answered as they made their way across the campus. They had moved nearly halfway to their goal when they were frozen in their spot by a more than familiar, cryptic voice.

"Going somewhere?"Everyone turned to see Athena, and Ozpin slowly approaching.

"Mother! You're...still here." Allister said, both excited and nervous.

"Where do you think you are going at such an early hour?" Athena demanded, of Allister. Allister broke into a cold sweat as he tried to devise an acceptable excuse.

"Without saying goodbye to me." She finished, looking positively vexed. Allister sighed on the inside, and quickly walked over, giving his mother a quick hug.

"Sorry." He apologized, but she still looked rather annoyed.

"That goes for all my children…" She added, causing Zade and Max to follow Allister's footsteps, with no hesitation. Satisfied, Athena stepped back.

"Good luck on your mission." She smiled, sweetly. The gang started to turn around, when Ozpin decided to air his grievances.

"And why are you bringing along Mrs. Belladonna, and Mrs. Branwen?" Ozpin asked. Zade blushed lightly, the sound of that still new in his ears, and Weiss stamped her foot.

"It's Schnee!" She insisted. Ozpin smirked.

"Of course Mrs. Branwen, but I must protest you bringing these two with you. I have no doubt… no doubt at all that you are embarking on what will be another dangerous journey, and I do not want them, who were harmed so severely in their last mission, to face such a situation so soon. Therefore. I will not be allowing them to join you on this mission." Ozpin explained.

"What!" Blake and Weiss exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but this is for your safety." Ozpin added.

"We are more than capable of going and helping." Blake protested.

"Blake. It's cool. He just wants you to be safe." Yang added, gently holding Blake's shoulder.

"But!" Blake fought.

"Besides… you can look for Darron." Yang added. Blake grit her teeth.

"Fine. She reluctantly agreed, turning to face the group. Weiss looked as though she was about to speak up, but Zade teleported, right in front of her.

"You're staying." he said calmly, looking straight into her eyes. Weiss stared back for a moment, and finally relented.

"Fine. whatever." Weiss agreed, kissing Zade's cheek, and walking over towards Blake.

"Thank you for your understanding in this matter." Ozpin said, happy there wasn't more resistance.

"C'mon." Athena gently offered, while lifting the girls off the ground with ease, and carrying them back towards the school. Both Weiss and Blake, looked at the group with unhappy looks on their face.

"Well, with that resolved. Have fun." Ozpin smiled, as he turned to leave.

"The hell…" Allister muttered.

"Let's just go." Sun said, getting the group on to an airship, and into the air towards Vale.

The sun was now directly overhead as the gang waited on the docks, while Max went around inspecting each and every ship available. As he kept walking up and down the docks, Sun leaned over towards Allister.

"Are you sure he knows what he's doing?" Sun asked.

"Hell yeah." Allister confirmed, just as Max stopped before a boat. It was a modern boat, with two large engines on the back, and outfitted with plenty of equipment. 4 cannons peeked out of the side of each boat.

"Aye this be a ship which'll make me a fine furner. Ahoy ye scallywags, this be the ship which we will purchase to engage on that sweet trade on the high seas, and doom those enemies of ours to Davy Jones's locker." Max declared, turning towards his friends and unapologetically slipping into his, thought to be mythical, pirate voice.

"That's awesome!" Ruby cheered, being the first to approach Max, and the boat, as Max paid off the owner.

"She's a grand, mighty vessel. Hurry up ye Sprogs! We've got a matey to recover." Max said, climbing up to the deck as the rest of them approached the ship.

"This is what happens when we let Max on the water." Allister sighed.

"I like it!" Ruby exclaimed, clamoring up the later. At the top, Max was more than happy to help her onboard.

"Welcome aboard me vessel, lass. This is the Doubloon scavenger. One of the most feared, and respected ships on these here seas. It made the menagerie spice run in under 12 fortnights I dare say." Max said, showing an equally enthusiastic Ruby around the ship, while the rest of his crew slowly climbed aboard. Once Max led Ruby up the wheel of the ship is, he stood above the captain's cabin, and looked down at his friends.

"Alright, ye dogs. While we are on this voyage I am the captain of this ship. My word is law. If I say it it goes, or we all drown and you can kiss goodbye to your hopes of hitting the fiddlers green. Am I understood?" Max asked.

"Aye aye captain!" They answered back, Max's excitement for sailing, becoming contagious.

"Wait… We seem to be a man short." Max noted out, looking back on the docks, at a petrified Neptune.

"Nope." Neptune said quietly. Sun, Sage, and Max, all facepalmed.

"Lookee here. This landlubber is afraid of the water aint he. Say lassie, why don't you go and fetch some grog for when we be loaded to the gunwales ey?" Max suggested. Neptune kept staring at Max confused.

"Rum…" Max added, and Neptune ran off in search of what Max asked for.

"What's the rum for?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm gonna make that landlubber drink until he can't stand, and bring aboard. Then we'll probably tie him up in the bilge." Max shrugged.

"Seems like a plan to me." Zade agreed

"This is so cool!" Nora exclaimed, no one noticing, or just choosing to ignore, her hyperactive search of the ship. We're real pirate now aren't we mateys." She laughed.

"Aye, but supplies we do be needing." Max added. "Me hearty Allister. Take ye wench and fetch some rations for the journey huh." Max ordered. Yang rolled her eyes, but quickly followed Max as the two of them jumped off the ship. The rest of the crew stood there, motionless, until Max turned his attention towards them.

"Now let's get this ship in sailing order why don't we." Max said, a devious smile on his face.

Back at Beacon, Weiss and Blake were sitting in their dorm, rather unhappy that they were being left out of all the fun.

"Why do we need to stay here?" Blake asked, pacing along the floor. "We're just as capable as fighting as the rest of them." Weiss shrugged her shoulders, and scooted up higher on her bed.

"I couldn't tell you. Though if I had to guess. I'd say that Ozpin is really concerned about our safety." Weiss suggested.

"But still, he let Yang and Ruby go." Blake pointed out.

"They weren't unconscious for as long as we were, and they are in much better physical condition." Weiss countered.

"We should still be able to help our friends." Blake protested, sitting down on her bunk.

"Well at least from here we can see if we can help Professor Ozpin look for Darron, or for some leads as to what happened to that woman from the video was." Weiss suggested, recognizing Blake's need to help in some way.

"I hear you're looking to help?" Ozpin's voice spoke through Blake scroll, giving the two girls quite the scare.

"Please don't do that?" Blake asked, holding her hand over her heart, feeling it's rapid beats pulse against her hand. Ozpin just chuckled lightly.

"My apologies, but I couldn't help but… listen in after you accidentally dialed my office." Ozpin explained. The two girls looked at the scroll quizzically, before realizing what had happened and being more than embarrassed.

"Whoops." Weiss stated.

"No need to worry. I understand your impatience. If you want to help, be in my office soon." Ozpin offered, before hanging up. Blake and Weiss looked at each other, happy that they'd finally be able to do something, other than wait for news from their friends. They raced out of their dorm room and up towards the headmasters office.

The two girls burst into the clock tower office, and were greeted by Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Ironwood(like seriously… doesn't he have a country to run, a board to have two votes on or something), and Athena.

"What can we do for you?" Blake asked, barely hiding her excitement.

"We want you to investigate the disappearance of once of the men who you were tracking." Ironwood explained. Weiss and Blake looked at one another, puzzled.

"The ship that the two of you infiltrated was found,floating and abandoned off the coast of Vacuo. It seems that a large firefight took place there, and none of the passengers survived." Ozpin described, causing the two girls to gasp with horror.

"However, Oscar… his body was never identified or recovered, so we believe he might have survived. We want you to go into town and see if you can dig up some information." Ironwood finished.

"That seems like something we can do." Weiss nodded.

"I'll be your de facto chaperone, just to keep you safe." Athena stated, flashing the two girls another smile.

"Really? I didn't realize you were a fighter." Blake pointed out.

"Oh sweetie, everyone from where Allister and I come from fight. It's in our DNA. Beside, I won't allow anyone to harm my future and current daughter in law." Athena announced. The two girls rolled their eyes, but couldn't help at smile at Athena's insistence on adopting their significant idiots.

"Just let us go grab our weapons, and we'll be more than happy to do this mission for you." Blake agreed, grabbing Weiss's sleeve and dragging her out of the room. Ozpin smiled as he watched the elevator doors close.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Ironwood asked, gesturing towards Athena.

"I trust her more than you." Ozpin answered, as Athena gave Ironwood a smug smile.

"I've got a reputation for being kind of a badass. I'm not the person who you should be messing with." Athena commented. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'll take my leave." Athena gave a slight bow as she confidently walked out of the office.

"Wow." Ironwood said, staring at the closed elevator doors.

"Put you in your place." Goodwitch noted. Ironwood shrugged, and turned back towards Ozpin.

"You think they'll work well together?" He asked.

"I can't imagine they won't." Ozpin answered, sitting back in his chair.

Back at the dorm room, Blake and Weiss had strapped on their combat gear, and weapons.

"You ready?" Weiss asked, looking across the room at Blake, who was staring intently at Gambol shroud. Blake soon noticed that she was being watched, and sheathed the blade on her back.

"Yeah." Blake affirmed, as the two girls started towards the door. As they approached the door was opened by Athena.

"Oh good, you're ready." She said, cheerfully. The two girls were struck with awe. Athena looked just like a war goddess(all puns intended) She wore shimmering silver armor, with a regally designed shield. On her waist a large sword was sheathed, it's hilt covered with fine jewels and silver. Athena calmly placed the shield on her back and smiled at the girls.

"Are you ok?" she asked, noting their silence.

"Nothing. You're just...wow." Weiss said, still awestruck by the beautiful way, her long, silken white hair draped over and seemingly blended with the white of her dress, and the color of her armor.

"Thank you." Athena said, politely. "Now we must be focused on completing our job, shouldn't we." Athena pointed out, snapping the girls from their trance.

"Now I know where Allister gets his looks." Blake muttered. Athena giggled slightly, and gestured for the two girls to walk out into the hall. The girls quickly followed, and they walked out to the airship, for their brief excursion into Vale.

Once they were seated comfortably on the airship. Blake decided it would now be a good time to try and get some more information on the mission that they were assigned.

"So why does Ironwood think that Oscar might be alive?" Blake asked, puiqing Weiss's interest as well.

"Well, we received reports that he was spotted in a town not to far out of the city, so we shouldn't get their until the evening. Which means I have plenty of time to discern what you know about my children." Athena smiled mischievously, placing her chin on her fist.

"Wait what?" Blake asked, taken aback by the sudden shift in conversation.

"If you are as close to my boys as you say you are, then there is no one better to to try and learn about them right?" Athena asked.

"Uh… yeah I guess." Weiss answered, instantly, and regrettably making her the first target. Athena turned towards Weiss and gave her a smile.

"So tell me about Zade, what's he like?" Athena asked. Weiss stuttered for a moment and tried to formulate a good answer. As Weiss searched for her answer, Blake couldn't help but giggle a little at her nervousness, grabbing the attention of Weiss, who shot a her a brief nasty look, and Athena's attention.

"Don't worry. You're next." Athena winked, mischievously. Blake clamped her mouth shut, and stared at the ground, blushing. Athena threw her head back, laughing, before continuing to grill the girls about themselves, and their partners.

Evening approached as the final preparations were made over the Doubloon Scavenger. As most of the crew ran back and forth, checking each of the supplies, and ensuring that they were ready for a potentially long voyage, Max and Allister were busy pouring rum down Neptune's throat, until he finally stumbled back and passed out.

"This be perfect matey. Bring him aboard." Max ordered, turning and moving back to climb the ladder back up to the ship. Allister leaned down and threw Neptune onto his back into a fireman hold, and followed suit. Once both of them were back on the deck, Allister headed towards the bottom of this as Max turned towards the bridge. As he approached it, Ruby jumped down off the roof and smiled at him.

"Everything is ready to go captain." Ruby said, giving Max a salute. Max laughed lightly to himself.

"Wonderful." Max answered, gesturing for her to follow him into the bridge. Inside, Max walked up and took a seat right behind the wheel as he started up the boat. Behind him, Ren was sitting at a small desk against the wall, keeping an eye on the map and other radars, while Sun sat off to Max's left, and kept an eye on communicating channels, a large headset over one ear. Ruby stood next to Max happily, as Max reached up and grabbed a small microphone to speak to everyone on the deck.

"Matey, batten down the hatches and we are off for an adventure, Into the sunset!" Max exclaimed, putting the boat and drive, and slowly pulling them out of the docks and into open waters of remnant.

Another night had covered the world of remnant. The shattered moons light i'll effective to pierce the darkness which nightly, consumes the world. Through the maddening monotony of black, an inferno from hell razed brilliantly. The building which served as the genesis for this flame cracked and burned as its structures gave way. Unfortunate residents covered their faces or screamed in agony, as they thrashed desperately to free themselves from this oven of despair. Walking away from the sepulchre of the damned, two dark figures looked back for not even a moment. Darron remained focused on his scroll, inputting directions to the next location which may hold his sword. Adam, on the other hand, shoved his hands in his pockets, and grit his teeth. Both men still straining their self control to prevent themselves from playing right into Minerva's designs. Their feet left soft crinkling sounds on the ground, which were overwhelmed by the roaring of their handiwork. They, like in their white fang days, disappeared into the night, leaving a nothing but vengeance, rage, and corpses in their wake.


	67. Chapter 65

"We should be arriving soon." Athena stated, leaning gently out of the back of their transport, and watching the sky. Her eyes shifted from cloud to cloud, entranced by their peaceful disposition, and jealous of their pure whiteness, somehow ever more brilliant than the white color of her own hair. At the other end of the transport. Weiss and Blake were absorbed in thoughts all their own. Blake was the first to register Athena's comments, sitting up and looking towards her.

"Good. It'll be great to finally get out of this thing." Blake agreed, placing her hands on the transport bed and arching her back out, stretching. She pushed herself up, and moved herself over so that she was sitting next to Athena.

"It will be a nice change of pace from the last three days." Athena smiled. The three girls had been traveling to Redpond, the sight of the last Oscar sighting, and had spent nearly the entire time in the back of vehicles, whose owners were more than willing to help them get from place to place, especially after payment, or a little convincing.

"An airship would've been faster though." Weiss pointed out, deciding to join the conversation herself.

"Yes well… Blame that on the usual suspects. Ozpin said they needed to 'save money' in the event another 'incident occurred'." Athena responded, rolling her eyes at her boys propensity for causing damage, and not inexpensive damage at that.

"I can't disagree with that. It's always best to prepare for the inevitable." Blake shrugged. The three girls laughed lightly. Athena sighed, and looked back out at forest, reminding Blake of why she moved over in the first place.

"How'd you know we were so close?" Blake asked, genuinely curious. Weiss, slightly raised and eyebrow, and unable to withhold her own curiosity, crawled over herself. Athena gestured for the two girls to come in closer, and she carefully pointed to a point in the sky near the sun, but not directly at it.

"Remember girls, I was raised without scrolls or… any technology really. So I've learned how to measure such things the old fashioned way. The driver said that we would be arriving sometime around evening. You can see that the sky is starting to take on a darker hue, but isn't quite the beautiful orange of the sunset, so assuming that we both are accurate, we must be arrive some time soon." Athena explained. Blake and Weiss couldn't, and felt no need, to hide how impressed they were with Athena's knowledge.

"Amazing." Weiss whispered slightly. Athena gently placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"It's nothing really. Its something yo get used to over- Dammit!" Athena interrupted herself mid sentence, killing the moment, as the transport skidded to stop, sending Athena's head lurching forward, directly into Weiss's. Weiss lay flat on the transport bed, holding her forehead in both hand. Blake chuckled a little, as she moved over to check on her injured teammate.

"You ok? It's not bleeding." Blake stated, looking at the point of impact. Weiss nodded, sitting up.

"Now I see where Allister gets his hard headedness from." Weiss smirked, Blake shook her head lightly, and Athena rolled her eyes again. Athena looked around outside the transport, and scanned the surrounding planes for bandits, or grimm.

"It looks clear out there, come on. Let's see what's going on." Athena ordered, jumping out of the transport bed, her feet hitting the ground unusually softly for a woman of her size. Blake and Weiss quickly followed. The three of them walked up towards the front of the truck. As they approached, they saw that the driver wasn't in the truck, but was rather standing a few feet in front of it.

"Sir, what's the matter?" Athena asked politely, as the three girls walked up to him.

"Somthen wrung. The town ain't usually this dark, especially not this late." He said in his southern accent, checking the time himself.

"Well go ahead and check it out ourselves right." Weiss offered,

"Just stay here with your truck. We'll be right back." Blake said, giving the driver a nod as she followed Athena and Weiss towards the village. The eerie silence was deafening as they reached the village gates. The entrance to the village was guarded with two large stone doors. Unfortunately, one of those doors had broken of one of its hinges and had become jammed between the frame and the other door. In the door frame and the surrounding wall, however, no signs of damage were evident.

"Stay alert." Athena warned, pointing up to what appeared to be the half smashed ruins of an archers tower above the gate. Numerous parts of the tower were also burning. The most grim part of the scene was indubitably the clearly deceased man whos body was half hanging out of the tower. Blake and Weiss gulped audibly and both of them drew their weapons, cautiously. Athena walked up to the door, and managed to hook her hands around either side of it. After a few deep breaths and a heavy pull, Athena managed to unjam the door, it's corners cracking and falling to the floor. She rested the fractured door against the other door, and drew her shield from on her back.

"Follow." Athena ordered, quietly as not to disturb who… or whatever would be greeting them inside. The sky had finally begun its shift to a fiery orange as they finally entered the village.

"What happened here?" Weiss couldn't help but to ask, as they took their first look at the desolate remains of what might had been a village. Every other building had its roof caved in to some degree, more than a few fires slowly, but steadily burned, corpses lined the walls of many buildings, splattered with blood, even the air itself tried to oppress its new occupants with a feeling of death.

"Something bad…" Blake agreed, the hair on the back of her standing up.

"Thanks…" Weiss responded, deadpan. Both girls gave a chuckle, easing some of the tension. Athena held her stoic demeanor, not letting anything escape her eye.

"Let's head towards the center of town, There might be someone there." Athena suggested, and the girls followed closely, unaware of the sinister force which had been watching them,blending into the shadow of a decimated building, since they had arrived in this place.

Soon night fell, the formless darkness encroached upon them like devils, whispering sweet madness into their ears. Blake had taken the lead of their little party, her feline night vision giving her a distinct advantage. Poor Athena and Weiss did their best to watch her back, but being unable to see more than a foot before them, limiting their usefulness. Regardless, all their nerves were frayed as the reached the town square, an even more gruesome scene than the one they had encountered at the entrance to the town.

"I think we should set up camp here." Athena suggested, reaching out and gently tapping Blake, silently asking for her opinion.

"Yeah. it's nice and spacious here, no room for anyone to sneak up on us." Blake spoke. Athena sighed and laid her shield down on the ground between them. Blake handed her scroll to Athena, and Athena and Weiss shined their scrolls on the shield, using the reflected light to illuminate their surroundings as much as possible.

"Blake, if you can get me some firewood, I can use a glyph to ignite it. I'm sure it'll provide better light than what we have here." Weiss offered.

"Awesome. Cover me." Blake said, using her night vision to slowly walk into misty darkness. Weiss and Athena did their best to keep the reflections as close to the faunus girl as possible. Despite knowing her friends were right there, and that they were watching her every move, Blake couldn't help but get the feeling that something was constantly arching over her shoulder, enveloping her. As such, she dashed like a blur, grabbing fallen wood from destroyed buildings, pulling branches from dead trees, and ,regrettably, lances from the hands of dead warriors. Blake quickly trotted back towards the others. She stepped into the light, and dropped the pile of wood, panting not from exhaustion but from being at her wits end.

"This place is giving me a terrible feeling." Blake expressed, giving Athena and Weiss a concerned look. Weiss had the same look in her eye, and Athena nodded understandably.

"I don't love it either, but at least we're together right." Athena said, trying to provide some ease to the younger and less experienced girls. "It reminds me of other Dynami folklore. Nights like this were home to a beast much worse than the grimm. They used to call it satv nei cheat. It's was a darkness which made people see and feel like their worst nightmare would come to life. A monster who dwelled within our mind and came out on nights like this to drive people mad." The two girls gave Athena a slightly awkward look.

"That was… pleasant. Still, I do admit the company helps. Now stand back." Weiss warned, drawing Myrtenaster. Blake and Athena stepped away from the pyre as Weiss conjured up a red glyph before her. In a flash a small fireball shot from the glyph into the pile, igniting it. Weiss sheathed her rapier, and sat down next to fire, enjoying its increasing light and warmth. Blake and Athena joined her.

"You know, this is kinda of like camping." Athena smiled. "Oh! We could tell ghost stories." she suggested, pretending to put on a scary voice.

"No thanks, we might as well already be in one." Weiss commented, glancing over her shoulder every couple of minutes, uneasy they would be spending the night in such a dangerous locale.

"You said it." Blake agreed, reaching out and high fiving Weiss.

"You girls are no fun." Athena faux frowned for a moment, before resuming her cheerful attitude and began reaching into her bag.

"Dinner?" Blake asked, more curious than hungry. Athena nodded as she started to pull cooking materials out of her bag.

"It would be wrong of us to starve ourselves. You girls stay together and keep watch. I'll let you know when it's ready." Athena offered, beginning to prep their meal. Weiss, looked over and noticed that Blake was staring out into the darkness, seeming enthralled by it. Weiss couldn't help but notice a shade of melancholy which painted Blake's expression. She scooted right up next to Blake and gently leaned against her. Both girls stared out into the abyssal darkness as Blake gently wrapped her arm around Weiss, the two of them finding comfort in each other.

"So what do you see out there?" Weiss asked, feeling some polite conversation would help them forget how vulnerable they were at this very moment, and put Blake at ease so that she would hopefully reveal what was troubling her.

"Not much. I mean… I can see the buildings, but I don't see any people or animals running around. It's like some wave of death rid this town of everything." Blake explained, secretly wishing she hadn't decided to leave Ninja's of Love back in her dorm room.

"Well… considering what else we've faced, you'd think that we wouldn't be so afraid of the dark." Weiss sarcastically remarked, pushing herself a little closer to the faunus.

"Yeah well… what we've encountered is exactly what you'd expect to see in the dark." Blake pointed out, sounding more serious than she might have intended.

"Are you ok?" Weiss finally asked, looking at her teammate, obviously worried. Blake glanced at Weiss, soon realized what she was talking about, and sighed.

"No… I hate to be this way, but I can't help but worry about Darron." Blake confessed, the darkness seeming to wriggle its way into her soul,. Darkening her thoughts and opening them up to her friend.

"I get what you mean." Weiss responded, hugging Blake.

"I don't want to be a damsel in distress all the time. I don't want to be so worried about him all the time either. I just can't help but think sometimes that one of these time when he does something so heroic and dangerous that he won't come back." Blake explained,biting her lip a little to stop its quivering. Weiss let go of Blake and shot her a nice smile.

"Zade has made me feel that way. When he decided to brazenly defy my father. I thought for sure that he was going to die." Weiss empathized.

"Yeah… but Zade doesn't do this all the time. Darron's been kidnapped, nearly executed, suffered a blood rage, and seems to have no regard for his life or my feelings… and it hurts Weiss." Blake said, feeling more and more inclined to open her heart and her true feelings to her friend. Weiss tried to think of something to say, but despite her best efforts, and wishes, couldn't find any comforting words for her friends.

"I don't know what to say… I would love to say talk to him, but he masks his emotions so well I can see the challenge." Weiss said.

"I just wish I knew what to do. I know he likes to fight, it's his life. I just don't know what benefit he gets from willfully exacerbating his condition just to fight stronger and stronger enemies. It's like he doesn't really care about me. I'm just some tool which he has latched onto so he can have ready access to his semblance, and bait to bring more and more powerful enemies for him to fight, like Adam." Blake added, burying her face into her knees. Weiss struggled to find words that she knew would put her friend at ease, but knew that she needed to say something.

"Have you told him any of this?" Weiss asked, looking for an opening to help her.

"I had planned on it… He was supposed to talk to me about his powers, and his sword when we returned from our mission, but I never got the chance to." Blake explained.

"Then you need to tell him. I'm sure that Darron thinks more of you than just that. He's clearly a dense ass… they all are… but that doesn't mean his feelings aren't real." Weiss said. Blake kept her head down, her kitty ears pushing her bow flatter against her head in sadness.

"I just wish he wouldn't be so fucking distant all the time." Blake seethed, her sorrow turning into anger. "He opens up once in a blue moon, but other than that I'd never even guess that we knew each other." Weiss observed her friend who began to shake under her maelstrom of emotions, and wondered if their relative isolation somehow made Blake feel more alone than she generally did. Weiss knew that now was not the time to dwell on such philosophical ideals, but rather she should find a way to calm down her angry friend before she inevitably made a rash decision she would immediately regret.

"If anyone should know about hiding their emotions, it would be you." Weiss said, giving Blake a quick smirk. "You spent our first few months together hiding your past with White Fang, and trying to be calm and collected at all times. So, if anyone can understand Darron, and be a part of his world. It has to be you." Weiss worried that she was being a little blunt, but she figured that it would be the best of her options to get her message through to a hurt friend. Blake went silent for a moment, before burying her face even deeper.

"I…" Blake stuttered, her voice still a little weak, and choked with tears. "I know…" Blake. Answered.

"Besides… aren't you the only one who he even trusts more than a smidge. Aren't you the one who he trusts with his heart whenever he's distraught, or in agony. I'm pretty sure you're what he thinks about 24/7." Weiss pointed out.

"That doesn't mean he has to ignore me while he does it!" Blake exclaimed, turning her face to look directly at Weiss. Weiss felt a bad, seeing the streaks from Blake's tears running down her cheeks. Weiss crawled over and forced Blake out of her curled up ball, wrapping her arms around her partner.

"I know he's not perfect. He's far from it. I know this is gonna sound stupid from me, who's married, but next time we see him, seriously tell him. Darron's good, but I don't think he can read minds. I would bet my life that he bends over backwards to meet any and all demands that you ask of him. If I'm gonna be totally honest… I'm surprised he's not a dog faunus he's so loyal." Weiss said. A small chuckled from Blake reassured Weiss that Blake was ok. The heiress pulled back and smiled at her faunus friend.

"Thank you Weiss… I don't know what happened there." Blake said, furtively, looking down while grasping one of her arms.

"It's ok. It's good that you've finally got that off your chest. I'm not a superstitious person, but sometime beings surrounded by darkness like this can really mess with people." Weiss shrugged. Blake laughed again.

"I guess, still. Thank you." Blake repeated.

"Your so welcome." Weiss answered, as the two girls sat once again, feeling the warmth of the fire against their backs as they kept watch on the endless darkness, ever seeking to encroach upon them.

Across the fire, Athena continued her work, while casually listening in on their conversation. She couldn't help but smile, as Weiss finally managed to comfort Blake.

"I guess I'm going to need to teach those idiots how to treat a woman huh." Athena joked to herself, enjoying the idea as she continued to cook. As she finally managed to set her pot over the fire, something crackled which gave her pause for thought. Cautiously, Athena looked over her shoulder, and out into the beckoning abyss.

" _Must've been the fire."_ She concluded, in the absence of any other anomaly to arouse her suspicions. Athena turned back towards her task, and continued to gingerly tend to the fire, keeping it burning brightly. Only a moment had passed, when she heard a different sound, almost like the rapping of knuckles on the city's paved streets. Athena felt her heart beat faster, as she turned around yet again to try and track the sound. Yet, as before, only a deathly silence persisted. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, knowing that she didn't need to cause Blake or Weiss any undue worry.

" _It must be just the fire. There's nothing out there, that we wouldn't notice."_ Athena reasoned, sitting back down by the fire, It's light the only thing providing any sort of safety in this harsh environment. Athena checked on the meal she was preparing for her girls. It was no gourmet, but she was gonna be damned if she served her son's girlfriend and wife anything remotely relating to a M.R.E. Athena allowed herself to be lost in her cooking as a way to distract herself from what she had heard, but whatever it was, it refused to be ignored. The unmistakable sound of metal scratching on stone, riled up fear and panic inside Athena's breast. Already slightly shaken, she grabbed her shield and donned it on her arm as she stood up and faced the direction of the noise. She took a quick glance over her shoulder, and saw that neither Blake, nor Weiss had given any sign of having heard the sound.

" _Am I goin-. No. I KNOW I heard that."_ Athena thought, keeping her shield up, remaining silent.

The darkness which veiled the sound left the potential of its source entirely up to Athena's own imagination. Though she tried to keep herself resolute, it was only a matter of moments before her thoughts began to shape the darkness itself. Creatures of unfathomable horrid and terror lept from her mind and found form in the darkness. Any and every of them just as reasonable and unreasonable a candidate for producing the sound as any other source which might be out there. The conjecture and guessing, slowly took a toll on Athena, her heart continued to race, her breathing quickened, and she felt a strange beckoning towards the darkness. Against her better judgement, and filled with the paranoid fantasies that can only be grown from the unknown, Athena stepped away from the fire. Immediately, and as though it were a living, breathing, pulsing, orgamism, the darkness moved around her. With every step it seemed that eyes from deep within were piercing through here, seeing into every corner of her soul. Athena slowly came to a halt, fearful that if she went any further, the darkness would overtake her completely. She listened intently for the sound again. She waited, and waited, and stood there, and waited. The still night eating away at her patience like an insatiable beast. The adrenaline which coursed through her veins kept her vigilant. Athena quietly reached down, her hand gripping around the hilt of her sword. Time crawled by, and despite the constant pressure she felt, Athena still received nothing but silence from the dark. Soon, Athena could no longer handle being alone in the darkness, and made her quick return to the fire. The warmth of the fire, and the swath of light it shed helped to soothe her stressed mind.

" _If I just focus on cooking, and ignore all these noises, we'll be ok."_ She chided herself, throwing herself into her task with a fake obsession, of one who would very much like to ignore what was around them, as to enjoying the task at hand. Though she had found some relief in the fires orange glow, she soon found herself once again being stressed, fighting her own desire to once again look into the abyss, to stare into that darkness which seems only greets people in death. The effects of all these mental battles, paled in comparison to what really started. Rapid screeched of metal on stone, metal on metal. A scream of Agony echoed out from somewhere in the night, followed by a roar filled with bloody agony. Athena, without even a thought of resistance, turned and stared out into the darkness, an anger forced up from within her.

"WHAT!" She yelled, suddenly grabbing the attention of her companions, who shot to their feet and drew their weapons. Athena barely even registered their reaction as she continued to yell at the monster she perceived to be in the dark.

"Come here and fight. Don't hide in the shadows." Athena demand, swinging her shield around. Blake and Weiss both approached Athena slowly, unsure of what had come over her.

"Athena… are you ok?" Blake asked, " there's nothing out there."

"YES there IS! I can hear it calling and taunting and CALLING me TO IT!" Athena yelled back, keeping here eyes and shield trained on the nothingness before her.

"I thought she was kidding about the folktale." Weiss muttered, summoning a small glyph, incase she needed to attempt to restrain Athena. Blake inched closer, raising her hands.

"Just sit down, and well help, but there's nothing." Blake couldn't even finish her thought, when an invisible force slammed straight into Athena's shield. Athena grit her teeth as she slid back across the ground, unfortunately slamming through their fire, scattering the fire. Each piece of wood burned individually on the ground, spreading the fire out. Blake and Weiss looked at Athena in shock, the sound of the metal on metal collision still ringing in their ears. Athena smirked behind her shield, and drew her sword. As she did, a gleam seemed to travel up the blade.

"Found you," Athena taunted, pointed her blade straight a head as a a beam of white light burst forth from the tip of her blade, and shot through the darkness. The three girls watched as the beam slammed into some invisible wall before them.

"Wha!" Weiss exclaimed, both her and Blake pointing their weapons at the invisible object. As they stared at the open air, they watched, stunned,as it begin to crack. They rapidly multiplied and raced through the air. Suddenly, as though glass were falling, the air itself fell to the ground revealing something that all three of the girls would kill to have never seen at all. The monstrosity which stood before them could only be accurately described by the word, indescribable. It was composed for rotting flesh, and quiet unfortunately smelled as such. Two heads hung from elongated necks, one missing its jaw, while the other missing its eyes. Dangling by its feet was a club like arm with no fingers, and the dual blades of a massive battle axe protruding from it. It's other arm was unusually long and slender, ending in seven bony fingers, each with its own claw. Out from behind it, a long tail snaked towards its front, on the end a massive set of jaws which looked capable of eating humans entirely. It's chest was littered with hole that revealed its rotting entrails, and more blades of various kinds protruded from its back and chest.

"What is that?" Blake asked, her feline instincts telling her to run and run now.

"I don't know." Athena answered honestly, sounding like her normal self. "But now that I've seen it, It'll be my pleasure to remove this thing from existence." Athena raced forward, her shield and sword poised for the strike. The abomination roared at Athena, and blood spilled from its mouth, as the helmet coated in fresh blood, and full of puncture holes, clattered on the ground. Athena ignored its grotesque appearance and leaped into the air, landing and bring her sword down at the monster. The blade ripped across its chest as a beam of white light burst from the monsters wound. The monster roared again, and slammed Athena's shield with its club arm, sending her sliding backwards once again. Meanwhile, its tail shot out, eager to rip a chuck of meat from Blake's side. Blake used her semblance to dash behind the tail's massive teeth, and spun, using both her blade and her sheath to cut into the tail. The tail thrashed violently in pain, slamming against Blake's chest, and knocking her on to her back. As Blake began to push herself to her feet, Weiss used her semblance to create a glyph, entrapping the tail inside a block of solid ice. Lacking all hesitation, the tail began slamming itself on the ground, attempting to break the ice. Weiss tried to run over, and support Blake, but founder her leg being gripped by the monsters seven grotesque figures. Weiss screamed as the monster heaved her into the air, leaving her dangling above its dual heads. The head with jaws but no eyes looked up at her, it's rotting tongue pretending to lick lips which had rotted off some time ago. Weiss looked up at her entrapped ankle, and viciously kicked at the monster's hand, desperate to free herself. Her efforts were to no avail, as Weiss could see the monsters dry, cracked tongue slowly start rising up beyond the monsters mouth towards her.

"Weiss! Get ready!" Athena yelled. Weiss looked over at the older woman, and watched her, seamlessly dodging the monsters club arm, while Blake continued to dodge the frozen tail. Athena spun around, causing the monstrosity arm to fly past behind her, and threw her shield straight at the monster's arm. Weiss instinctively closed her eyes and braced for impact. She bit her cheek to stifle her cries at the shield crushed the monster's finger, but caught her ankle as collateral. The monster seemed to be indifferent, as it released Weiss from its grasp. Weiss gasp, as she found herself helplessly falling right on top of the monstrosity. Weiss raised Myrtenaster, and spun into its fire position. She swung her feet under her and jammed her rapier into the monster back, activating the dust to burn through its rotted skin. The monster seemed unaware of the pain it was receiving. Weiss tried to push Myrtenaster deeper into its back, but the smell of its burning flesh soon overwhelmed her. Weiss ripped out her blade and hopped down from the monster.

Back on the ground, Blake was still using her semblance to dodge the wildly swinging tail. She glanced to her right, and saw Athena, pinned down by the massive arm of the monstrosity. Also noting Weiss's descent from the monster, Blake made the bold decision to try and help Athena. Blake waited, crouched, for the tail to make it's next strike. She didn't have to wait long before the tail, struck out towards her again. Blake, once again, used her shadow dash to launch herself into the air above the tail. Sadly, despite her best efforts, she hadn't noticed the cracks slowly forming across the ice which kept the tails mouth contained. As she reached the apex of her jump, the tail surprisingly thrust its jaws open, sending ice shards bouncing in all directions. The tail turned on a dime, and shot straight into the air, chomping against Blake's side. Blake cried out as her semblance desperately tried to prevent the monster from cleaving her in two, but a number of the teeth managed to leave puncture wounds in her side. The tail slammed Blake on the ground, and continued digging into her side.

"Blake!" Blake jerked her head over to watch a concerned Weiss, running towards her. Blake shifted her view, and saw Athena, barely managing to hold her ground, against the sheer muscle power of the monster.

"Weiss, go help Athena! I can manage here." Blake commanded, shifting Gambol shroud into its pistol form.

"Are you serious?!" Weiss demanded, not stopping his advance.

"Look!" Blake yelled, using her head to gesture. Weiss looked over at Athena and noticed that she really was starting to struggle.

"But…" Weiss started to protest, Blake was her friend, but in her mind she knew that helping Athena would give the three of them the highest overall chance to survive. Weiss growled at the unfortunate nature of her decision and turned to start running towards Athena. Blake smiled, happy with the decision her friend had made. She promptly turned her attention back towards the tail jaw which was still trying to chew her, Blake used one hand to hold the top jaw down, intentionally allowing it to pierce her further. She took her pistol in the other, and began firing directly into the top of the jaw. It's toughened skin providing it some protection, but soon Blake's bullets began to pierce through. The jaws opened up to protest the damage she was doing to it, and in that instant, she pulled herself off of its teeth and rolled just out of its grasp. Blake lay on the paves streets, clutching her sides as blood continued to run down her side, staining her clothes. Instinctively, she tried to sit up, but the immense pain that followed advised her than any movement was impossible. Despite her own egregious injury, she couldn't help but feel worried for her two companions that were still fighting the monster.

Darron and Adam sat in a truck from the compound they had raided the night before. Darron, eager to get to the next destination so that he may find the next clue as to where Minerva had sent his sword, had taken the wheel and refused to take his foot off the gas pedal the entire time. The radio was turned off, forcing the two of them to sit together in absolute silence, aside from the hum of the engine as they rode along. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The two men's animosity towards one another still prevalent. Though, as they traveled, a feeling came over Darron that lead him to think he was forgetting something.

"Hey… is there a settlement nearby?" Darron asked, hoping to satiate his curiosity. Adam, taking up the impromptu role of navigator, scrolled around on the map on his scroll.

"Yeah, there is. Redpond is just under a mile that way." Adam answered, pointing into the night off towards Darron's left. Darron rolled down his window, and tried to glare out through the dark, hoping to catch a glimpse of the city.

"I wouldn't have much hope in spending the night there. It says most of the inhabitant were either killed, or declared missing in the last few weeks. It's practically abandoned." Adam warned. Darron still couldn't help but feel something calling him from that direction, but he shook it off, knowing that taking a detour on nothing but a feeling would cost them time. Time they did not have when someone with the global resources and connections like Minerva was hunting you.

"Well I feel bad for any poor travelers who do end up staying there." Darron responded, rolling up his window, and sitting back in his seat, prepared for the continuation of their never ending drive.

Back inside the city, the three girls weren't in a much better predicament. Blake had managed to rise to her feet, despite her many injuries, and used her feline vision to hide herself in the darkness surrounding the scattered flames, and the monster. Weiss was panting heavily, as she used her glyphs to try and keep as many of the monsters many assaults from reaching her, while she did her best to provide support for a rather worn down looking Athena. The Queen was panting heavily, and had blood running down her face from a gash in her forehead. Most worrying to Athena was the cut just below her right arm, which threatened to increase in severity with every movement.

"This is bad." Athena groaned to herself, trying to brainstorm a way to fight this monster. It was clear by now that she was much stronger than it, which was a key advantage. It's incomprehensible life force and infinite stamina, on the other hand, proved to be the factors which kept the girls constantly on the defensive Athena raised her shield again, deflecting another smite from the monster club hand, requiring her to stumble back a few steps. From the spot where Athena was standing, a glyph from Weiss forced a large icicle to break through the ground, impaling the enemy. That followed with a number of shot from the dark by Blake, seeming to keep the monster pinned.

"Is THAT enough?" Weiss painted, the constant use of her semblance giving her a painful migraine. The monster was more than willing to answer her question, by breaking out of the icicle with almost no hesitation.

"Crap." Weiss painted, raising myrtenaster once again.

"Step back." Athena commanded, earning her immediate obedience from Weiss.

"What's the matter?" Weiss asked, stepping back enough so that she was standing right next to Athena, among the remains of their fire, which was beginning to burn out.

"We need a plan, we're losing too much energy just fighting it like normal." Athena stated, her normal resolve seeming cracked.

"I don't think any plan is enough against this." Weiss state, herself sounding a little dejected.

"Then what do we do?" Blake asked, walking up behind the two girls. The three of them stared down the monster, which stared at them with both of its heads, eyes or not. The monster started stalking towards them, sensing their fear, and its instincts telling it to destroy them. As the monster walked, it crossed the field of small fires which it had scattered, smothering a number of flames with each step, and washing it in more darkness. About halfway across the remains of the pyre, the three girls got a miracle. The unmistakable sound of a hammer falling, filled the square which was subsequently bathed in a sudden burst of bright light. All three raised their arms to shield them from the light, and were startled by a tap on their shoulders.

"Come with me. I can take you somewhere safe, and get you some medicine." a small masked girl explained to the three, before immediately taking off into the darkness. The three girls glanced at each other, before immediately taking off after the new comer. They followed the mysterious girls through the citys back alleys, until they were quite far from the town square. Blake tried her best to keep up, but her injuries, the worst of the group, were starting to take a toll on her. As they turned into yet another alley, Blake felt her legs give out below her, and she stumbled, falling against the wall, and sliding down it.

" _Not yet."_ Blake chastised herself, her vision blurred. She felt her vision blur, and the main thing which overtook her mind was fear.

" _Darron. Please help."_ Blake asked in her mind, reaching out to the only person who she knew would always be there, and wanted to always be there. Her vision slowly faded to Black as she felt herself being lifted into someones arm.

"You're ok Blake. I've got you." A voice she could barely perceive reassured her as consciousness finally slipped from her grasp.


	68. Chapter 66

**Yo yo! I know it's been a while. I hope you aren't too mad at me. I've been dealing, and will be busy, so don't expect consistent updates for... the next 6 weeks, but then I should be able to get into a comfortable pattern again. Sorry about the lack of authors note last time, I was just trying to get it out there. Oh, before I forget, does anyone know anything about the volume 5 soundtrack? I've been trolling for information about it for a while, and I've got nothing. If you know anything Pm me. As always I'm grateful to everyone who favorite and followed. I thank those who review the most though.**

 **P.S. I just finished reading Moby Dick and I needed to vent some feelings... you'll understand. ENJOY!**

"Oh my God."

Zade smiled, pushing his face deeper into Weiss's neck. The sound of her voice, breathless, only encouraging him. He slipped his mouth over her cool skin, and sucked at her neck. He could feel the pulse in her neck beating rapidly against his tongue. Her breath hitched, and her deep breaths raised her chest to press against his own. As he continued to cover her neck with his mark, the rustling of specific fabric caught his attention. In a single, fluid motion, he ran his hands up the lengths of her arms, making Weiss shiver. Finally, he took a sharp hold of her wrists, stopping them from straining against makeshift restraints made from her snow pea coat. He raised his head to look at her with his devilish smile.

"Trying to escape from me, my dear?" He asked, taunting her. She grit her teeth, and tried to give him an angry look, but once glance into her blue eyes revealed she was plenty happy and aroused. Zade chuckled to himself. Zade took a clump of hair into his hand. Right in front of Weiss's eyes, he brought the hair close to his face, allowing to run out of his hand and back onto the bed.

"You're weird you know that?" Weiss said, raising her leg to press against his crotch. Zade snapped down with his hand, wrapping his fingers around Weiss's thigh. She let out a moan that was silenced by Zade pressing his lips firmly against hers. Zade kissed Weiss ever deeper, their eyes closing. It took only a moment for Zade to feel emboldened enough to start running his fingers over the exposed tops of her breasts. The true intentions of his gentle touches were lost on Weiss, until, in a single moment, he pulled down the top of her corset, and her bra, exposing her breasts. Weiss gasped, instinctively trying to cover herself, but was mortified, realizing they were still restrained.

"Zade?" she said, her nerves slipping out in her voice.

"Shh," Zade cooed, kissing her cheek. "You're beautiful. There's no need to hide it from me, your husband." Weiss kept her eyes glued to his, worried she'd see a hint of deceit in them. Lacking that, she gave him a small nod.

"Ok." Zade needed no other cue, cupping one hand directly over her breast. Cute noises practically spilled from her mouth as his hands perused the soft skin of her chest. The entire time he played with her, he kept his cheek touching against hers, nibbling on her ear. Weiss simply lay back, feeling the pleasure ripple through her body, Only stopping to give a little yelp as Zade pinched at her nipple.

"They're so pink and perky." He whispered into her ear, flooding her face with redness. Zade laughed directly into her ear, his hands more and more focused on the tips of her breasts. Each twist, rub, or pinch, forced Weiss to squirm under him.

"Kiss me." Weiss whimpered, pressing her cheek harder against his. Zade leaned up, holding his head just above hers. Weiss realized as soon as she lifted her head, that he was holding himself just out of her reach.

"What's the magic word?" he teased, wondering how desperate she really was.

"Please." she immediately caved. Instead of teasing her more, as he considered, he couldn't disobey the want in her eyes, and lowered his head. Weiss immediately shot up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and capturing him in an electric kiss. Forgetting everything else he was doing to her, Zade lost himself in the passion of his girl, his wife. Something instinctively told him what to do next, as he reached down and pushed his hand under her skirt. With a single long stroke, he ran a finger up the length of her womanhood. As a reaction, Weiss bit his lip.

"What was that?" she asked, blushing, as he finally pulled away.

"A little show of my love." Zade answered, stroking her hair. " And by the looks of it, yours too." Weiss stared, embarrassed, at the drenched finger Zade was holding before her. Thought, she soon smirked at him.

"Not nearly as wet as you thought." she responded sarcastically.

"What?" Zade asked, confused. In that moment, he felt soaked, and his shirt sticking to his skin. He peeled the wet garments away from his body.

"Why the hell am I wet?... oh crap." Zade said, everything in his vision turning white.

"Shit." Zade muttered, wiping the water from his eyes. He leaned back against the metal wall he had rested against, and glared up at Captain Max.

"Up matey. There be no room for slacker aboard me vessel. Do thy part or I'll keelhaul ya." Max said, in a discomforting mix of humor and seriousness. Zade rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet.

"Aye captain." Zade answered. An answer which seem to satisfy Max, as he walked back out onto the deck. Zade took a deep breath and walked in a circle. Hoping to quickly disperse his arousal

" _That was one hell of a dream."_ he smirked in his thoughts, thinking fondly of his wife. Zade paced for a couple of moments before exiting onto the deck. As he walked out, he raised his hand to protect his eyes from the bright sun which was beating down on the boat. Once his eyes had adjusted, Zade crossed the deck, took up a fishing pole, and found a comfortable spot next to Allister, tossing the line over the deck. Allister was staring intently at his own pole, as if daring the fish to bite it. Zade shook his head and sighed. He took a moment to glance back across the deck. It was the morning of their fourth day at sea, and Max was doing his best to keep everyone busy during their search. Zade and Allister were busy fishing, to try and reinforce the food supply on the ship. Sun was working communication, to try and make contact with Scarlett's ship. Ren was navigating with his cool demeanor, and quick judgements as to the weather. Neptune, with his fear of water, was kept inside the ship, watching the engine, and keeping track of inventory. Ruby was enlisted as Max's first mate to make sure everyone else was doing their job. The rest of the crew were given odd jobs, like cleaning the deck, checking the cannons, and other various menial tasks. At least everyone was able to work on their tans, spending so much time up in the sun. Zade turned his attention back towards his fishing pole. He jumped up on the rail of the deck and sat on it, gripping it tightly so that the constant tossing of the boat didn't cause him to fall over. He looked down at the powerful waves as the crashed against the side of the boat. Zade admired the sharp disconnect between the powerful waves which formed from their wake, and placid nature of the ocean just a a mere meters from the boat. Zade leaned back, and felt the warm sun on his face. His enjoyment lasted just a moment, when the sound of wire being dragged out snapped him, and especially Allister to attention.

"Got One!" Allister shouted, taking up his pole with zeal. Zade sighed, and pulled out on of his compacted scythes, ready to dismember whatever monster Allister brought up from the depths.

"Come to papa." Alliter taunted, giving a masterful heave, and forcefully reeling in his line. The fish he was fighting was no minnow, and with a sudden lurch slammed Allisters chest against the rail. Allister coughed, but managed to keep his grip on the pole.

"Damn. He took you for a ride." Zade joked, watching the water, waiting for the fish to come into view.

"He did, and now the bastard is going to pay." Allister responded, reeling in his line with more ferocity.

"You're playing a game with God!" Zade warned, watching Allister determination.

"Then I will kill God!" Allister yelled back just as nonsensically.

The strange and loud essence of their battle with nature, soon caught the attention of the whole crew. They looked up from their various tasks to watch these idiots try and catch a fish.

"Go Allister." Jaune encourage a little, before receiving a lash across his back.

"Focus on scrubbing the deck boy." Ruby said, standing above him domineeringly, and holding a whip in her hand. Jaune sighed, and hit his head on the deck. Pyrrha, Yang, and Nora would've laughed, but they two were fearful of Ruby's wrath.

"No more hanging out with pirate Max for her." Pyrrha mumbled to herself as she continued scrubbing.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, threateningly.

"Nothing first mate. Sorry." Pyrrha answered. Ruby laughed and continued her patrol around the deck.

Allister and Zade were still not happy with this 'bastard fish' as they called it. It didn't seem to mind Allister's strength, as it continued to smash his chest into the ship's railing. Allister gave a might heave and Zade was finally able to see its shadow through the waves.

"Oh boy…." Zade said, watching the massive shadow which he guessed must have been at least 18 ft long.

"What is it?" Allister demanded to know, holding steady as the fish gave yet another giant heave.

"It's big… like really really big." Zade explained. This only further spurred Allister's passion.

"A worthy opponent then. Come at me you bastard fish!" Allister taunted. His challenged had not gone unnoticed, as with a sudden downward surge, the fish started to descend to the depth, overpowering Allister, and unraveling most of the work that he had just accomplished. By propping his leg up against the guardrail, Allister managed to stop the fish's descent, holding the pole out over the side of the ship to stop if from snapping in two.

"Wow. he's awesome." Zade complimented the fish, secretly a little glad he didn't need to do much work for the moment.

"If he thinks he's getting off the hook, then he's never been hunted by me before." Allister insisted, redoubling his efforts. Zade face palmed at the pun, and rolled his eyes, still keeping his eyes on the water for another shot at their prey.

An hour had passed, and Allister and the bastard fish were still trapped in a deadlock of wills. Neither seemed to have signs of surrendering towards the other. Back and forth, their struggle continued. The rest of the crew had taken shelter from the powerful storm which had come barreling in. The rain poured down in sheets, coating their bodies and soaking through their clothes. The wind whipped past them, threatening to carry them away with each guest. The rocking of the boat had increased dramatically as massive waves crested over, and flooded the deck of the ship. Zade gripped onto the side rail of the deck, still keeping his eyes as peeled as possible for any potential opportunity to strike. He wiped water from his eyes, and raised his cape as a way to shield his view. Another wave crashed down on the deck, and Allister managed to weather that as well.

"Ye lads ok down there. It's getting might dangerous here." Max warned speaking over the PA system, his announcement followed immediately by a bolt of lighting which turned the sky white, and a clap of thunder which roared through the bones of the entire crew.

"Allister come in. It's not safe." Yang advised, hoping she would be slightly more influential.

"I refuse to be bested by a mere fish. Defeat is not in my vocabulary!" Allister shouted back, his voice barely audible over the whipping of the wind and rain. He slammed his foot down on the deck and gave yet another pull against the leviathan beneath the waves. "Can you see it?" He yelled asked over towards Zade.

"I still can't see anything. You need to bring it closer to the surface." Zade said, as he turned to look back over the side of the ship, he found himself entirely consumed by the shadow of an approaching wave. Zade watched helplessly as the wave fell upon them, covering the whole deck in water. The full force of the wave was finally enough to knock Zade off his feet. Zade held his breath as he felt the water force him across the deck. He opened his eyes to see that he was going to slide right off the edge of the boat. As he rapidly reached the edge of the deck, he grabbed out and took hold of a side rail pole. He struggled to hold on as the lower half of his body swung over the edge. Zade's heart skipped a beat when his hand slipped off the pole.

"Shit!" he yelled out, tumbling down and splashing into the raging waters. Zade could feel the current tossing his body about as he struggled to reach the surface. His chest burned, and his mind began to pulse. Zade fought against the water, swimming as hard as he could, and finally broke through to the surface. Zade managed to gulp in a deep gasp of air, before he was submerged again by another passing wave. When Zade resurfaced, he turned around, desperate to find the ship in the middle of the maelstrom. A flash of lightning revealed it him, and the boat was already 500 ft away, by his guess. Fortunately, that distance was mere child's play for Zade, who used his semblance to deliver himself back to the ships deck. As he felt his feet his the hard deck, he fell to his knees and sighed.

"You ok?" Allister asked from his position, still wrestling with the fish. Zade took a few more deep breaths and pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah." Zade answered, putting his hands on the deck railing to support himself. "Did you make any progress?"

"Look and see." Allister suggested. Zade peered over the edge of boat, and was once again confronted with the shadow of the massive sea creature they were pursuing.

"He's close. Just get him to breach and i'll do my thing." Zade nodded, noticeably more excited. Allister grinned devilishly as he raised his fishing pole into the sky. A crack of lightning streaked down from heaven and continuously struck the tip of Allister's pole. Allister kept it raised in a sort of demonic salute as he heaved, forcing the fish up and out of the water. It's massive jaws and teeth radiating blue as it reflected the shine of the lightning above. Zade immediately took the initiative, jumping over the side of the deck. Zade unfurled one of his scythes, and dug it mercilessly into the back of the fish. The fish thrashed wildly, but Zade managed to hoist himself over his scythe and straddle the back of the beast.

"Return this devil to whence he had cometh." Allister commanded, himself looking more like a devil in the vicious glow of the lightning. Zade, without hesitation, ripped his scythe from the finished side and left a number of nast gashes along it's back. The fish arched it's back, and Zade braced for what he knew was coming.

"It's gonna dive!" Zade warned Allister, teleporting back up to the deck. Allister gave Zade a grateful nod, and pulled mightily on his fishing rod as the fish attempted to dive, quashing its attempts. Zade teleported back down to the fish and stood upon its back, scythe poised to end it. As Zade swung down with his scythe, a powerful wave crested over the beast, dislodging Zade from its back. Zade teleported back up to the deck, frustrated at his failed strike.

"Next time." Zade seethed, holding his scythe tight. The fish's blood seeping into the ocean and turning it red.

"We need to handle this before any sharks show up." Allister warned, more concerned about losing his prey, rather than the actual danger of sharks being around.

"Get me one more shot, and it's done." Zade proclaimed. At this proclamation, the wind seemed to grow stronger, and the waves more powerful, as though all of nature were conspiring to make it as hard as possible to kill this damned fish. Allister reeled in the fish once again, forcing it to make a breach over the surface of the ocean.

"Go." Allister said. Zade wasted no time, teleporting directly in front of the fish, and with a final death bringing blow, split the skull of this fish open with his scythe. Zade immediately returned to the deck where the two of them watched as the fish hit the boat with its tail, desperate to exact some revenge in its death throes, before finally becoming completely still in the water. The two men raised the fish up and onto the boat, where its blood continued to stain them and the deck. Zade and Allister wrapped an arm around each others shoulders and stood their admiring the beauty of their kill.

"This is why we're the best." Zade smirked, giving Allister a fistbump.

"Damn straight." Allister agreed.

"Now that you're done with the unnecessary display of brutality and slight plagiarism, please come inside before you get sick." Pyrrha asked politely through the PA. Allister and Zade nodded at each other and the two of them made their way up towards the bridge. They stumbled inside the room crowded with most of their friends, and smiled, proud of their kill.

"You idiots." Max said, too focused on navigating the boat through the storm to think about a better, well worded insult.

"We weren't going to lose to that fish if it killed us." Allister declared. Max rolled his eyes, not unsurprised.

"With your track record… i'd believe it." Sun said, fiddling with the dials at his communications desk, hoping to see if he could get a read on any other ship they could potentially run into within the storm.

"Yep. so where are we exactly now?" Zade asked, looking out at the dark waters before them.

"No clue." ren answered, he map, and navigation tools totally useless because the storms electrical interference.

"Even the stars can't shine a way for us until we be distancing ourselves from these clouds. Till then, ye should all brace yourselves for a long day." Max announced, to the unhappiness of the entire crew. The crew members all found spots on the floor around the bridge to sit, and entertain themselves as they waited for Max to expertly guide them out of the storm. Allister motioned for Yang to come over, and she shot him a look of disgust.

"Take a shower, and then try again." Yang said, causing the crew to laugh.

"But my heart bleeds for you!" Allister exclaimed, emphasizing the completely red stained cloth on his chest. The crew stifled their laughter, as Yang shot Allister a dirty look.

"No." she persisted.

"Baby, we've done way nastier things than this." Allister smriked. Everyone on the bridge groaned in mental agony, and disgust.

"Dude… gross." Ruby pointed out, she, like the rest of them, giving Allister the evil eye. Allister shrugged and sat back, where Zade slapped him across the top of his head. Yang hid her face in embarrassment as she squeezes herself into a corner of the bridge, right next to Ren.

"It'll be ok." Ren said, leaning over and gently patting her on the head. Yang nodded, but still kept her face hidden. Allister sighed, defeated and just laid back against the machinery of the ship, waiting for Max to expertly navigate them from the storm.

Standing at the wheel. Max held tightly as the waves threatened to push him far off course. His eyes scanned the dark water for any other threats, at the lightning streaking across the clouds. Max sighed in content, a storm was probably the least dangerous obstacle they could face on this journey, and of course, something much worse was just waiting to show up. Max lost his balance momentarily as something collided with the bottom of the boat, causing the whole ship to shudder. The rest of the crew, were just as alerted to the event as the captain.

"What was that?" Nora asked, standing up, and looking out the front window of the bridge.

"Probably the sea trying to stir hell." Max answered, turning the wheel to fight an incoming wave. Everyone seemed to be a little more on edge, when the ship was rocked once again.

"Damn." Allister seethed, the sudden jolt of the ship slamming his head against the counter.

"I've never seen seas this rough." Max admitted, sending a wave of worry through the crew.

"Are you sure we're going to be ok?" Ruby asked, apprehensively placing her hand on his arm.

"I'll get us out of here in one piece." Max answered, reassuring her. Though a crack of lightning, made him question his own assurances. Illuminated by the lightning, was the part of a large serpentine body, which arched over the ship.

"Oh shit." A now standing Allister pointed out.

"Yeah… ye might want to go out there and kill that." Max advised. Allister nodded in agreement. He turned around and grabbed Nora by the collar, pulling her out into the rain with her.

"Why me?" she questioned, thoroughly soaked by the rain in seconds.

"Cause it's a thunderstorm…" Allister stated the obvious. Nora stared at him momentarily, and realization finally came upon her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… Let's do it." Nora smiled evilly, pulling out Magnhild. Allister rolled his eyes, and the two of them started towards the main deck, a walk which opened with both of the falling against the rail, as another strike nearly lifted the boat out of the water.

"Son of a bitch." Allister cursed, pushing himself to his feet, and leading Nora down to the deck. One the deck they got their first look at the massive beast which loomed over their ship.

"W...what is it?" Nora asked, lightly intimidated.

"It's a sea dragon king Grimm… I didn't know they got this big." Allister answered, himself unnerved by his adversaries sheer size. The two huntsman stared at the grimm, its massive head staring down at them. The grimm gave out an ear shattering roar, which blew away even the rain.

"What's the plan…." Nora, asked, griping magnhild hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. Allister watched the grimm for a moment, when he came upon an idea.

"I've got it." Allister said. He walked over to Nora, slipped his hand up the back of her shirt, and grabbed hold of her bra strap. Nora blushed profusely and tried to escape Allister's grip.

"W-What do you think you doing?!" She exclaimed, confused. With ease, Allister lifted her into the air, and rested her back against his forearm.

"This." He answered coolly.

"I mean. I've heard of a human shield, but this is ridiculous." Nora pointed out, pulling her limbs in towards her body.

"No it's gonna be awesome trust me." Allister said, watching the mouth of the Sea dragon king start to crackle violently with electricity.

"Here it comes!" Allister exclaimed, raising his Nora shield, as the Dragon released a massive beam of powerful Lightning. Nora gave a wicked smile, as she embraced the lightning which slammed her. Allister grit his teeth as he tried to hold Nora in place. Finally the lightning stopped, and they relaxed, Nora covered head to toe in pink lightning.

"That… was AWESOME!" She exclaimed. "Do it again!" Allister rolled his eyes.

"Holy Dragon's lance." Allister summoned. His white lance descended from the clouds directly into his hand. Allister stepped forward, and gave a sharp stab, sending a ray of holy energy bursting forward. The ray struck against the dragon's skin, but didn't seem to do much damage. The Dragon gave a series of deep guttural sounds which sounded like laughing.

"Did… did it just laugh at us." Nora said, positively vexed.

"Yeah… he did… We're gonna kill him." Allister said, his voice angered.

"Did it just laugh at them?" Yang asked, staring at the window at the fight.

"I believe so." Pyrrha answered, also confused.

"It's dead." Zade sighed, double face palming. Their shame at having such temperamental teammates was swept away as the sound of tearing metal rang out from the depths of the ship.

"Oh god…" Zade added, throwing his head back.

"We be experiencing a hull breach on the lower decks. Someone needs to close that hole before we become a Titanic failure." Max reported, recognizing the sound from past experience.

"Oh crap. Neptune!" Sun exclaimed, turning from his station.

"It's fine. Jaune, Yang, and I will head down and try to solve the problem." Pyrrha announced. Sun gave her a nod, and turned back around. Pyrrha grabbed Yang and Jaune and pulled them out into the rain.

"My hair." Yang complained, her hair totally soaked by the storm, as she followed her friends.

"Allister, keep it busy." Pyrrha yelled towards him, as he used Nora to deflect another round of lightning breath.

"With pleasure!" He yelled back, raising his Lance to sky, calling towers of light to smite down upon the creature. The other group took the opportunity, to race across the deck. They had only made it halfway across when lightning shot by them, nearly removing them from the ship.

"Hey! Do you want us to die?" Yang yelled accusingly, turning towards Allister.

"Maybe!" Allister yelled back, he and Nora seeming to enjoy the fight more and more. Yang sighed.

"What the hell am i going to do with him." She smirked to herself, taking off after Pyrrha and Jaune. The three of them pushed their way into the lower level of the ship, and closed the iron door sealing them off from the elements.

"Phew. That was close." Jaune sighed, looking down the metal stairs into the depths of the ship. The lights in the ship flickered on and off, reflective of the chaos that raged on outside.

"We should first look for Sage and Neptune." Pyrrha suggested.

"That sounds reasonable." Jaune agreed. The three descended into the depths of the ship. Determined to find their friends.

"Sage!"

"Neptune!"

"Where are you?!" The three of them called out in turn, hoping to get a response from the missing members of team SSSN. They had canvases the entire 2nd deck and were descending, fortunately they haven't encountered any water. Jaune pushed open a door into another room, which was unfortunately empty. He grit his teeth, shutting the door again.

"Nothing?" Pyrrha asked, walking up next to him.

"Nope. where are they?" Jaune responded, putting his hands on his head, trying to brainstorm a place they could be hiding.

"HEY!" Yang's voiced called out from the deck below, catching both of their attention. Both Pyrrha and Jaune raced down to the bottom deck of the ship. As they turned the corner, they saw Yang and Sage, struggling to hold a large piece of spare sheet metal against the hull of the ship. Water leaked through the seams A frightened Neptune stood near the door, as far away from the water as possible, while digging through a tool box.

"Guys!" They two shouted, as Jaune ran over to help hold the metal and Pyrrha stepped over by neptune.

"What took you so long?" Sage joked, gritting his teeth against the weight of the steel on his shoulder.

"A giant grimm up top." Jaune answered. He pushed as hard as he could against the piece of metal, lightning the load that Sage and Yang had to bear. Pyrrha tapped neptune on the shoulder as she walked up next to him.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, staring into the disorganized collection of tools.

"I'm looking for something to fix that sheet of metal in place." Neptune answered. Pyrrha watched him for a moment and smirked.

"I've got you covered." Pyrrha said, walking towards the center of the room.

"Are you gonna help?" Yang asked, nearly slipping in the water that had pooled at her feet.

"I've got you." Pyrrha said. She raised her arms, activating her semblance. The iron hull of the ship, and the steel plate began to morph, folding into one another. Sage, Yang, and Jaune sighed, relieved, as Pyrrha finished up her work. By the time she was finished you couldn't tell the hull of the ship from the steel plate, and the hole was perfectly sealed.

"Nice work pyrrha." Jaune said, panting, as he threw himself on her shoulder. Pyrrha giggled and patted his head.

"Are you guys ok?" Yang asked to two members of team SSSN.

"Yeah, we're fine." Neptune answered.

"We should probably get moving towards the bridge." Sage suggested.

"It is the safest place on this ship." Pyrrha agreed. Unfortunately, as they started to ascend to the upper decks. The grimms tail thrashed against the side of the ship, rippin yet another hole in its hull.

"The work never ends does it." Yang groaned, as the five of them ran back down the iron stairs to confront their newest problem.

Above deck, Allister grit his teeth as he used Nora to block another stream of lightning. Once it ended, he predictably retaliated with a stream of light from his lance. The light slammed into the grimm's chest, but seemed to have no effect.

"Nora are you ready!?" He yelled/asked over the raging storm.

"I was ready five blasts ago, Now it's just overkill!" Nora yelled back. The two of them looked at each other and chuckled evilly. Allister leaned back, and mustering all the strength he had remaining, launched Nora into the atmosphere.

"Wheeeeee!" Nora cheered as she soared into the clouds, above the grimm. At the apex of her ascent, she unfolded Magnhild, and held it above her head. It acted as a lightning rod, attracting more lightning into her body. All at once, Nora released the charge she had built up. She rocketed towards the ground, her entire body engulfed in pink lightning. The Grimm looked up at Nora, and tried to blast her out of the sky with it's lightning breath.

"Not today loser." Nora laughed, as she easily cut through the grimm's beam, and slammed the full force of magnhild on its head. The grimm's head exploded, and the resulting wave traveled down the beasts spine, ripping it from its flesh. Gracefully, Nora landed on the deck of the ship as the grimm's remains turned to dust and were carried off by the wind.

"Nice one." Allister complimented, dispelling his lance. Nora trotted over, and he gave her a high five.

"That was Tiring!" Nora complained, sighing deeply. Allister smiled, and led her back into the bridge. The two of them stumbled into the bride, and laid themselves down in empty spaced on the floor. The rest of the team watched the two warriors as they quickly fell asleep on the iron flooring. The rest of team looked down at them unmoved.

"Get them out the doorway." Max said, unamused. He reached for his scroll and called Pyrrha down below.

"Yo." Yang answered.

"We've managed to clear the deck topside, how does she fare down below?"

"All the leaks have been plugged captain. We're good to go.

"Perfect." Max said, hanging up his scroll and biding his time, until they finally sailed out of the storm.


	69. Chapter 67

**Holy shit! It feels so good to be back! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but finals and other shit hit me like a male strum and just screwed my writing. I also didnt get the volume 5 soundtrack in may which is usually what helps me keep writing through those months. Srry about the small chapter, but i just needed to move on otherwise we were gonna be stuck on that damn thing forever. I hope you guys aren't too pissed, and I promise a much better longer chapter in the next 2-3 days.**

Things were tense. Weiss sat next to Blake, grateful that the faunus was just sleeping, and that her life wasn't in any danger. Across the room, Athena sat, staring suspiciously at the masked girl, who had led them into the small underground home where they were currently.

"While I will thank you for rescuing us, and caring for the faunus, who are you?" Athena asked, careful not to divulge any personal information. The woman who had rescued them, nodded, understanding her caution.

"My name is Aname, and I am the only resident who wasn't cowardly enough to abandon my village at the first sign of strife." She answered, setting her mask down on the table beside her. Athena eyed the woman up and down, glancing over her green eyes, black hair, and fair complexion. There were few other options, and none more appealing, than trusting Aname, so Athena shrugged and relaxed.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Aname answered, biting the tip of her tongue, as though the memory pained her. Athena took a quick, melancholy glance at two girls behind her.

"I've got the time." She responded, leaning in. Aname leaned back, feeling intimidated by the queen before her.

"Well, you see." she stuttered. Athena did not let up one bit.

"Eight days, that sound about right, The village was full of people who were happy, hardworking folk, and the nicest people too. That day, a man came to our village for the first time. We immediately knew he was a traveller because of the great long cloak he wore over his entire body. He was shown nothing, but the traditional hospitality. He was an angry man though, and very quiet. He treated the townspeople rudely. Naturally, some of the townsfolk tried to throw him out of the village. As they grabbed him, he threw a number of weapons of the ground before him. It was horrible! The blades rose into the air, and were surrounded by a dark mist. It congealed into the monstrosity that roams the streets tonight. It slaughtered people throughout the whole night. The next day, we mourned the dead, thinking our strife was over. The monster attacked the funeral, adding to the dead we had already buried. I know the people understood that these attacks would continue happening, which is why they left. I can't! My brother was killed on the first day, and this is the place where my whole life is. I won't see it ruined, if I can't help it. I just can't seem to do anything though."

"It's alright," Athena rubbed the sobbing girl's back, as Aname leaned against her chest.

Weiss smiled, warmed by Athena's compassion. Blake awoke with a groan, lazily reaching up and holding Weiss's hand.

"Sleeping beauty awakens does she?" Weiss asked. She hoped to alleviate the apparent sadness in her friends eyes.

"Was Darron here?" Blake asked, probably sounding more hopeful than she had intended. She looked down, flattening her cat ears, as Weiss shook her head.

"Oh." she laid back down. It hurt Weiss to see her friend so depressed. Despite how much she wanted to, no words of comfort could come to her. So, she just gave Blake the hardest hug she could, letting her friend know just how much she cared. Blake laughed.

"Shut up I'm trying!" Weiss protested, hugging even harder, this time to cover her own face.

"It's so cute though!"

"Whatever!"

"Girls!" Athena called from the other room, seeing that Blake was awake. The two girls kept their eyes on Aname.

"Is she the one who saved us?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Aname answered.

"Thank you." Aname sighed, glad these girls didn't see her as a threat. She looked towards Weiss, wondering if she would say something. The white haired huntress said nothing, letting the situation grow a little awkward.

"So…" Aname trailed off.

"Oscar is definitely here, and defeating that monstrosity is how we're going to draw him out." Athena said, breaking the tension. Blake gave her a less than confident look.

"It's so powerful though."

"Who gives a shit. I've never heard that stopping you before."

"I guess that's true."

"A little self confidence could help." Athena huffed, raising an eyebrow at Blake. Aname just watched the exchange quietly.

"Aname, Right? I heard Athena mention your name from the other room. What was the weapon you had that seemed to hurt the monster temporarily?" Weiss asked, pulling Aname away from the silent confrontation of the other girls.

"It's nothing crazy, just a magnesium shell with a fast heating red dust charge inside, superheating it to produce the light you saw." Aname answered. She leaned towards Weiss, suddenly engaged.

"Sounds like Ruby." Weiss muttered to herself. "How many do you have left?"

"About… 9 I think. I usually use them to scare it away when I'm either gathering resources, or trying to learn more about it." Weiss nodded, a great Idea popping into her head.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, demanding Athena and Blake's attention, which they happily gave. Aname giggled a little.

"I have a plan, but it's gonna be dangerous." Weiss said.

"Is that all?" Athena asked.

"Huh?"

"Right, cause we don't ever deal in danger."

"This is like serious danger."

"I know what I said, Blake back me up."

"We are pretty good at running at danger."

"She gets it, we can handle it."

"If you're going to be so cocky about it."

"Damn right."

Weiss facepalmed, focusing on Aname would be a lot simpler.

"Can I help?" Aname asked, almost comically on cue.

"Yes! I have a couple jobs for you actually. We're going to need more of those grenade things." Weiss said.

"Well that's great, but I need someone to go up above and find some more magnesium."

"Hence the danger squad." Weiss stated, pointing to Athena.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Blake asked, giving Weiss a look.

"No. you stay here and rest while keeping Aname company. It's daytime, so we shouldn't have too much trouble with the monster if it shows up." Weiss responded. Blake shook her head, silently cursing herself for getting hurt.

"Fine." she seethed, crossing her arms. She was unhappy about being left behind, but still wished for her team to be safe all the same.

"This is harder than I thought." Weiss griped. Stepping over the debris in a old house with a caved in roof. After glancing over her shoulder, she reached down and pulled a large piece of roofing out of the way.

" Aname says if you can find some aluminum that'll work too." Athena said. She leaned forward, propping herself up with her lance, scanning over the village from a nearby hill, vigilant for any enemies.

"Why?" Weiss asked, perplexed.

"She says, that Aluminum is commonly made into an alloy with magnesium, and she can separate them." Athena responded, paraphrasing the text she had gotten from Aname.

"Whatever. I guess she knows." Weiss admitted, collecting whatever looked like aluminum. Weiss wrapped up her search of the house, and moved to climb through the crumbled wall, when Athena whispered through her scroll.

"Get down." Startled, Weiss hid behind part of a wall, and peeked out lightly.

"What?" she asked, unable to see whatever she was told to hide from.

"I see the monster. It's about 20ft from you." Athena said, walking along the edge of her cliff, watching the large, black beast stalk the area where Weiss was hiding.

"What should I do?" Weiss whispered. Fighting this monster alone was suicide, and she needed a way out now.

"Hold on. I have an idea." Athena smiled, raising a large rock over her head. She leaned back, and watched the monsters movements. Weiss bit her cheek, hearing the heavy steps of the monster grow closer.

"Do something." She demanded, shivering at the monster placed its bladed hand atop the crumbled wall.

"I'm on it." Athena reassured. Athena grit her teeth and heaved the bolder down into the town. With a massive crash. Perfectly on cue, the monster turned around, and stalked away. Weiss took a deep breath.

"Thanks." Weiss said.

"Welcome. Now get to it." Athena answered.

"Yeah yeah." Weiss grumbled, stepping out of the torn building, and searching for a new pile of rubble to sort through.

` "So…" Aname said, sitting awkwardly next to Blake. The two of them were still in her underground bunker, waiting to hear from the team on the surface.

"Yes?" Blake asked, leaning back against her chair. She eyed Aname, quietly impressed that she had managed to survive, despite seeming to have no training.

"You guys are huntresses? You're not much older than I am." Aname asked, wanting more than anything to end the awkward silence.

"We're still in training, this is part of a mission for school." Blake answered, relaxing a little.

"That's so cool. Where do you guys go?" Aname added.

"Beacon." Blake answered, cooly.

"NO! That's awesome. Do you guys get to meet like super famous huntsman and stuff?" Aname said, seeming much more excited.

"Not always, but we do get to see some powerful professors." Blake said, a little embarrassed at how Aname gushed over her school. Static filled the room, emanating from Blake's scroll, and cutting of Aname's next question.

"Holy… god!... AHHHH!" Weiss's voice screamed, shifting from panic, to fear, and to pain. With little concern for her own well being, Blake literally(yes, literally) threw herself across the room, grabbing her scroll of the table as she landed on the floor.

"Weiss… Weiss!" Blake all but screamed back into the scroll. Aname has risen to her feet and was watching the faunus with concern.

"No, Left!" Athena cautioned, he voice as distant and inconsistent as Weiss's. Blake strained both her faunus and human ears, trying to piece together an image in her mind of the battle going on outside.

"We should go help them!" Aname said, fear wavering her resolve, as she nervously glanced at her makeshift grenades.

"No, we need to know exactly what is happening down their first. "Blake cautioned, understanding that giving away the location of the hideout carelessly would bring nothing but more trouble even if they managed to escape. Regardless, she inched closer to Gambol Shroud, in the event that they did need to make a quick exit.

"Weiss, hit it from the left!" the last transmission cracked through the scroll as the line went dead. Seconds passed audibly, as both Blake and Aname waited for any news. Blake felt her heartstrings tighten, her worry growing exponentially.

"A-are they ok?" Aname asked, worried.

"I… hope so." Blake said, barely masking her own unease.

Moments continued to pass, quiet enough for one to hear their own heart beating. Finally, a little burst of static breathed life into the scroll, as the voices of her two companions sent a tidal wave of relief over Blake.

"Where the hell did it go?!" Weiss demanded, seeming angry and confused.

"I don't know. I can't see it from up here." Athena responded, her voice just as wracked with confusion.

"Uh...that's good right? They're not in danger anymore." Aname said, trying to play the optimist. Blake shook her head.

"Unfortunately, that just means that something even worse is about to start." Blake answered, as a thunderous clang rang out from the door to the shelter. "Like that."


	70. Chapter 68

**Well I am finally back after an awful summer working 2 jobs and getting back to classes I am finally back. I promise no more long breaks, there will be regular updates. Much thanks to everyone who's stuck around(ginger) and enjoy.**

"All we ever see is water water water!" Nora exclaimed from her post at the top of the mast, where she was currently serving as look out.

"This is the life of us who live on the sea." Max countered from the deck, where he was casually making repairs and modifications to Titan's armor. It had now been nine days since they had set sail, and they had still not heard any word from Scarlet, or the ship he was on. The Crwby continued working on their daily tasks, thought Max had given Ruby the opportunity to steer the ship, giving her teammates a break from her enthusiasm. As Max finally closed Titan's pauldron, and wiped the oil and grease from his hands. He noticed That Allister had approached him and leaned against the wall.

"How much longer do you think it's gonna be captain?" Allister asked, his eyes trained on Yang, who was laboring away scrubbing the deck. Her hair tied up in a ponytail, and her vest removed, as she sweat with effort. Max followed Allister's gaze, and shook his head, chuckling.

"Who can say me hearty. The sea is a vast place and we aren't the only ones moving. If we don't pick them up on the radar or the comms we could never find them." Max answered. Allister sighed.

"I wonder if they'll be able to manage thought. For kids who've never really been on the sea, they've adapted well, but how much is too much?" Allister asked, genuinely concerned for the well being of his friends. Max contemplated his answer, pacing over the deck to look off the railing at the brilliant orange sunset, which lit up the sky.

"I guess we're gonna have to find out. I don't think team SSSN is going to give up the search for their friend any time soon, and the others too big heart to let them continue searching alone." Max shrugged. Allister could tell he was serious as he kept his normal accent, but had dropped the lingo, emphasizing his point. Allister gave an incredulous laugh.

"I guess that's one of the reasons we hang around with them ain't it." He said.

"I guess…" Max responded, staring down into the ocean, admiring each and every wave as it crashed against the hull of the ship. Their monotonous sound was soon broken as the door to below deck opened with a screech.

"Yo! Dinner!" Neptune yelled out to everyone on deck.

"Oh thank GOD!" Nora exclaimed, effortlessly repelling down from her lookout "I'm Starving!" No one tried to stop her as she bounded past Neptune and below deck. The rest of crew laughed and started to pile in for dinner.

"See you inside." Allister commented, trotting after Yang. Max rolled his eyes and walked up towards the bridge to relieve Ruby, and the other navigators. As he climbed the iron steps which lead to the bridge, he stopped suddenly and jerked his head around. A wave of foreboding crashed over him. A life at sea had given him good instincts as to what the ocean might be telling him. Now, the soft splash of the ocean and the blood red sun it reflected sent only one clear message. Trouble. No, I trust these guys. I'm sure we can handle it Max thought, finishing the climb and pressing open the door to the bridge.

"Evening Captain!" Ruby greeted with her general cheery demeanor. Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw both Sun and Ren sigh and fistbump. Max chuckled lightly as he strode over to the helm.

"How's she fair first mate? You two can head down for dinner." Max instructed, causing Sun and Ren to happily depart from the bridge.

"She fit as a fiddle...I think," Ruby chuckled nervously, looking over the machinery and giving Max a less than confident thumbs up. Max smiled, appreciating how cute she looked before the helm, and walked closer.

"Here, I'll teach you." Max offered. Ruby blushed lightly, but her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"That would be efficient." Ruby said, pretending to be Wiess, readying herself to remember. Max just fell forward, dying with laughter. "Hey!" She scolded, her hands on her hips.

"I-im sorry. That was. That was just too good." Max apologized, pulling himself back to his feet. Ruby crossed her arms and pouted a little.

"Pretending to be Weiss is a good way to study though." she mumbled. Max put a hand on her shoulder, and kissed her cheek, forcing her to blush.

"Alright." he said, focusing her attention on the tools in the bridge. "First lesson, the steering wheel." she punched his arm lightly, but relaxed as he laughed and began his explanation.

Below deck, the rest of the crew had gathered in the mess, where Neptune had cooked their meal for the night. Each member of the crew had yet another hearty helping of Allister's massive catch.

"Oh boy! Fish!" Jaune said, laying the sarcasm on unusually thick. The rest of the crew laughed and Neptune sighed.

"Well, I can't get to any of the other food that's within the fridge, until we all get rid of this god forsaken fish." He complained, though secretly he was glad that he had had plenty of practice to become a master fish cooker.

"Well I like it." Nora said, already a quarter of the way through her portion. The crew gathered their meals and sat a the long steel table which had been bolted down. Yang sat down next to Allister, and gently leaned against him.

"Damn." she joked. "You guys were gonna work em to death up there." Popping some fish`in her mouth.

"We need a strong crew." Allister countered, shrugging.

"Maybe not a dead one though." Pyrrha playfully chimed in.

"Well I know one person who seems to be absolutely loving it out here." Yang added. Pyrrha and Allister both rolled their eyes, knowing who she was talking about.

"Who?" They asked, playing along.

"Ruby!" Yang smiled, clearly happy at her sisters happiness.

"She does have an affinity for sailing." Ren calmly noted.

"What she has is an affinity for driving me into the ground." Jaune shook his head. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the poor blonde's plight.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Zade asked, his mouth still slightly full of food.

"Manners bro." Allister countered.

"Fight me." Zade challenged.

"She's upstairs with Max." Sun butt in, before Zade and Allister had a slug fest below the deck. Yang whistled provocatively.

"It's finally good that the two of them get some alone time though. They're far too shy to be romantic around others." She said, smiling at her sisters good fortune.

"Well and both of them are so innocent, its hilarious." Zade added. Yang nodded in agreement.

"I wished they'd do more stuff together though. I mean… they do spend a lot of time together, but they like never go on dates or anything. Weird." She added.

"Well I'm sure once they get back home, Max and her will go sailing together, seeing as they both like it so much." Allister reassured her. Yang pretended to sniffle a little.

"My baby sister is all grown up. I just wish Blake and Weiss were here to see it." Yang fake cried. Allister rolled his eyes and stroked her hair.

"You know, maybe we should call Weiss and Blake, see how they're doing." Sun suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Yang perked up. With a quick dial, Yang placed the phone on the table and everyone watched it with anticipation as it rang. However, Blake didn't answer.

"Do you think she's asleep?" Jaune asked.

"Possibly, lets try Weiss." Yang said, tapping her scroll a few more times. The scroll buzzed, trying to reach the heiress. It too failed.

"Damn." Yang said.

"I wonder if Ozpin has them doing something. They might be busy." Sun added, making his own idea of why they weren't answering known.

"Yeah…. Should we try again later?" Yang asked.

"That's probably best." Zade nodded "I don't like this though."

"No, this shit is never good." Allister agreed. The crew stared at the phone, worried about their team. The silence only broken by a loud yawn from Nora.

"As much as I love out friends, and do worry about them. We won't be any good if were tired. I'm going to bed. Night guys." Nora said, standing up and stretching.

"Nora does have a point." Sage agreed. "We don't need captain Max and first mate Ruby to ballistic on us."

"OH god no!" Jaune agreed immediately, to everyone's humor.

"Alright then, let's go to bed. Zade and I will clean up." Allister stated.

"Fucker." Zade shot back.

"Don't test me." Allister threatened. "No go, shoo." The crew started to funnel from the mess hall towards their cabins. Zade and Allister lingered

"What's up?" Zade asked, as the two of them started to clean up from dinner

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." Allister answered.

"About?" Zade pressed.

"Darron. He's been gone almost 2 weeks, and we have nothing to find him." Allister said.

"C'mon he can handle himself...and all of us." Zade responded.

"I'd still feel better if we at least knew something." Allister shrugged.

"Something will turn up. I hope for once it's not a corpse, but i'm not exactly optimistic.".Zade joked, making Allister laugh.

"Still, I wish that guy you went to speak with had found some information by now. These people are serious." Allister said. Zade took a moment, remembering his visit to Lionhearts office. Instinctively he reached into his pocket where the coin with the insignia still remained.

"Yeah… let's just focus on what we have for now. I'm sure that sullen asshole will turn up." Allister agreed. The two continued to wash dishes in silence, with breathtaking efficiency. In minutes they had everything cleaned up.

"That's all of it, I'm going to bed." Zade said, giving Allister a lazy wave.

"Alright, tomorrow." Allister said back, turing and walking off to his own room, feeling much better about tomorrow.

Max awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, he glanced up at the front of the bridge, where Titan was dutifully keeping the ship on course. Above the wheel Max saw the bright red clock read, 2:19 AM

"Damn." He mumbled, leaning back. He glanced down as he felt something warm stirring against him. Ruby, totally wrapped up in her cloak, was leaning heavily against him and quietly snoring. Max blushed for a moment before realizing that it was her suggestion that they just stay in the bridge no to wake up any of the others. Her eagerness to learn had caught Max off guard, and he had been teaching her well into the night. Gently, Max lifted Ruby off of him, and carefully placed her on the floor as not to wake. He pushed himself to his feet and gave Titan a slight wave as he made his way to the door.

"Rough night?" Titan asked, cheerfully.

"Just need some fresh air." Max answered, stepping out of the bridge before his mech could say anything else. Max relished the night breeze as it blew past him. He soon found himself walking around the edge of the deck, looking into the black abyss of sea below.

"There's that feeling again." Max thought, the same foreboding sense from earlier washing over him. After nothing happened for a moment he just lay down straight on the deck. "I must've lost my sea legs." Max rationalized. Deciding this was just what he needed, Max closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of salt.

His moment of reflection came to an abrupt end as the fastest blast of cannon fire just barely reached his ears. Knowing that he couldn't have mistaken that sound for anything, he jumped to his feet.

"That's new." he said. Quite aways from this ship, he saw a small ball of orange fire, traveling across the surface of the sea. Raising his captain's spyglass, Max confirmed his fears. Two ships were ganging up on a third, which seemed to have already suffered heavy damage. Max could see the fires, the cannon shots, and even the crew members shooting at one another. He kept watching, captivated, until he noticed that the ship closest to theirs, had opened its cannon doors.

"Wait…' Max muttered, but couldn't even finish a thought before the cannons, 3 in total, fired towards his ship. Max watched in amazement for a second, before jumping to the side just as a cannon ball slammed into the deck with a loud crack.

"What was that!" Titan yelled over the ship's loudspeakers.

"We are under attack. Sound the alarm, we're going to go help that other ship!" Max yelled back, ducking as a another wave of cannon fire screamed towards them. Luckily, these were all misses. Titan activated the ships alarm system and suddenly loud blaring seemed to permeate every section of this ship. In rest of the Crwby were on deck, both worried, and extremely pissed.

"2:34...it is 2:34 in the morningwhatthefuck" Zade said, his words strinigng together in tiredness. His answer came swiftly as another cannon ball struck the deck, not hurting anybody, and bouncing back into the sea. Everyone stared at the cannon mark in strange awe when Max stared to clap his hands.

"Let's go let's go, battle positions!" Max ordered, spurring his crew to action. Sage, Neptune, Jaune, and Pyrrha, ran below deck, preparing to man the cannons. Ren, Sun, and Ruby, ran to the bridge. Allister called up his dragon's armor, and stood ready to deflect any enemy attacks he could. Nora climbed to her spot on the lookout. Yang and Zade each pulled out their weapons, ready for close combat. Titan left the bridge and jumped over to where Max was. Max did not hesitate to climb inside his machine.

"This is gonna be fun." Allister commented, stretching a little bit.

"Well I just hope we don't sink." Max answered.

"Nah… we're good." Zade smirked, twirling his smg's. Inside Titan, Max pulled up a communication line with the bridge.

"Ruby, full speed until we're up close to that closer ship, than turn the boat on its side so our cannons can go to work.

"Aye aye Captain." Ruby answered, advancing the ship straight towards the battle.

"Ren watch out for any more enemies or gimm. Sun, get into contact with that burning ship, see if they will help us out." Max added.

"Understood." they both answered. Max smiled in satisfaction, his crew more than ready for this battle. He turned at Allister's laughter. His friend had just caught a cannon ball straight out of the air.

"I said fun right? And when do we strike back?" Allister asked, heaving the cannon ball back towards its sender.

"Right now." Max chuckled. "Titan, Broadside loadout." He commanded

"Yes sir!" his Ai replied, going to work. Titan suddenly underwent a shift. Using all of maxes containment dust, Titan disassembled and rebuilt her left arm until it was replaced with a large railgun.

"Yeah… that's a strike." Allister joked, as Max took aim.

"Double burst rounds." Max said, smiling at Allister's joke. A click and a thunk told him that he was ready to fire. The bullets fired in a pop pop rest rest type pattern, leaving just enough delay between shots for Max to effectively shift targets. Max grit his teeth, and continued his onslaught.

Up in the bridge, Sun was dialing his communications equipment, searching for any signal, distress or otherwise, coming from the boat that was under attack.

"C'mon." he growled, nothing but static coming through. He kept switching through channels. He didn't want to tell anyone, but he was both hoping, and not hoping that the ship under attack was Scarlett's. Eventually, he finally managed to grab a voice through the radio.

"Hello? Hello! Is there anyone there. This is a distress call from the Poseidon's glory. We are under attack and need assistance." A woman called through the radio.

"Yes!" Sun cheered, adjusting to the line.

"This is… well we don't have a name. But we are here to help." Sun said, feeling a little awkward all of a sudden.

"That's fine we'll take it. We need you to take out that ship closest to you. Hurry! They're currently trying to board us." the woman responded.

"Got it, on our way." Sun answered, turing towards Ruby and giving her the ok to sail full speed into the battle.

On the Poseidon's glory, Things were a shit show. The crew were using any crates. Or the mast as cover against a hail of assault fire from the two ships. Scarlet desperately pressed his back against one mast as bullets whizzed past him. Tightening his grip around his rifle, He peaked out, and fired back at some of the pirates. His bullets managed to hit one of the enemies, before sheer volumes sent him back to his cover.

'This is not good." Captain Knotty growled, hunkered down about 5 ft from Scarlet. Blood dripped from his shoulder, where a bullet had grazed him. He leaned up with his rifle flush against his shoulder and quickly put a bullet through a pirates skull before diving back down. The Captain and Scarlet locked eyes.

"If we don't get help soon, I think this is the end boy." The captain said, more angry than sad. Just then, the sound of heavy artillery rang out. Within moments the sounds of wood splintering, and men being dismembered flooded from one of the ships. Scarlet looked back at his captain and smiled.

"We're not out of this yet!" He cried, renewed with hope as he turned to fire at more pirates.

Max and his crew had come considerably closer as he continued to level heavy fire, Allister deflecting any return shots. Quickly judging the distance Max smiled, putting away his railgun.

"Zade, you take Yang and teleport to the ship on the far side. Nora, I want to you level this close ship with grenade to cover Allister, and my approach. Ruby, swing us sideways so that the guys down below can start firing the cannons. I want this done clean and quickly." Max ordered, readying Titan's jetpack.

"Aye aye captain." The answered in unison. Zade clapped his hand onto Yang's shoulder, and the two of them instantly vanished.

The crew of the far ship pressed their assault. Most of them stood at the railing, sending waves of bullets down at the Poseidon's glory. They barely notices as Zade, and Yang reappeared behind them.

"Oh this will be easy." Zade shrugged.

"You want to go first?" She joked.

"Please, ladies first." He offered in return, the two of them taking this very lightly. Yang nodded and started at a run to the nearest pirate. He only just heard her footsteps on the deck, when she launched herself at him. She clapped a hand on his shoulder, and used him to push herself up, kneeing him in the face. As she landed she unloaded a round from Ember Celica into his stomach. The unusual sound of her shotgun, finally alerted the crew.

"What the fuck! Who is she?" once pirate yelled.

"Just kill her!" Another one replied, as they started to advance on her, some drawing swords. Yang smirked as they came up from behind her. She spun in place, kicking out with one leg, and catching a pirates. She spread his legs as she fell into a split, uppercuting into his testicles. The pirates legs left the ground and he fell on his face, squirming in agony. Yang popped to her feet as another pirate leveled his rifle at her. She rolled to the side, covering herself with the mast as he opened fire. Yang peaked around the other side of the mast, and used a shotgun blast to disarm him. He stumbled back, his hands singed and in pain. Yang turned again, blocking a sword clearly meant for her head. She pumped two punches into his chest, breaking at least a few ribs, and kicked him away. She jumped forward into a roll, giving her some space, and leading the pirates away from the poseidon's glory. Two pirates foolish decided to double team her, their swords swinging wildly. Yang purposely let them get the upper hand, backing her against the railing of the ship. Predictably, and perfectly on cue, they lunged. Yang jumped up to the railing, and over the two pirates, kicking their backs. They were pushed forward, hitting and flipping over the railing. Yang could hear them curse her as they splashed into the ocean below. Yang casually flipped her hair, and launched herself forward with her gauntlets. She landed and punched through a pirate's sword, sending the shards flying in all directions. Another pirate tried to swing at her from behind. Yang turned and caught his wrist, pulling him forward and using his body as a shield against two more pirates who started to shoot at her. She dropped the pirate to the ground, and jumped over his corpse, sending a volley of blasts at the two, forcing them to duck for cover. Yang's satisfactory smirk was wiped from her face when she felt something hit her side. As she was knocked to the ground she rolled and saw the enemy who had hit her. He scowled at her, weilding a warhammer as opposed to a sword. He spun it in his hand as he advanced on her, a small group of now emboldened pirates behind him.

"Surrender lass. There ain't no way you can handle all of us." He warned, pulling back his hammer, ready to strike.

"Guess we'll see." Yang answered, sounding as cocky as ever, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The large pirate swung his hammer, and Yang barely ducked under it. Her eyes widened as she felt the tailwind of the hammer through her hair.

"Got to be careful with this one I see." she thought, Tapping away his arm and punching high on his ribs. Another pirate saw Yang raise her arm and tried to jam his blade into her ribs. Seeing the attempt in her periphery, Yang dropped her hand to push the blade away before using her other hand to palm straight across the pirate's nose, breaking it. Yang kept a tight grip on him to stop him from stumbling away, as she turned and kicked another pirate in the stomach. Yang pulled the pirate with the broken nose, and pushed off him as the lead pirates warhammer swung again, shattering the pirates head.

"You bitch." He cursed at her, visibly angered that she had forced him to kill one of his own crew. Yang gave him an innocent smile, ducking low to flip a pirate over her shoulder, before punching his face. Before she could stand back up, she had the wind knocked out of her as three pirates tackled her to the ground. She struggled to throw them off, but their combined weight was just to much for her. They pinned her down, and started beating on her mercilessly.

"Good men, hold her steady while I decapitate this harlot." the lead pirate nodded, lifting his hammer.

"Oh boys… I haven't even gotten started yet." Yang warned, her eyes turning red.

"Well we'll never get to see it." The lead said, swinging down with his hammer. Using the strength of her semblance, Yang easily tossed the pirates off of her, and caught the hammer mid swing. Yang stood up, ripping the hammer from the pirates hand as she burned gold. She swung the hammer around, testing its weight.

"Nice!" Yang smirked, slamming the hammer into the pirates chest. The pirate held the hammer against himself, as he staggered back, coughing up blood as his ribs poked out of his back. Yang cracked her knuckles, and turned around, ready to fight more pirates.

As Yang took on what seemed to be the entire crew by herself, Zade walked right up to the captain's quarters unnoticed. He pushed the door open and walked inside. He grabbed his scythes tightly, as the room was pitch black.

"Who are you?" A voice called from the darkness with a raspy sound.

"Just someone here to kill you and take over this ship." Zade said, no emotion in his voice.

"I see… I wish you luck." It responded. Before Zade could respond with anything, he found himself ducking out of the way of a massive cannonball attached to a chain. Already foreseeing the pull back, he teleported out of its reached. His scythes at the ready, Zade stared at the door, waiting for his opponent to appear. The rattling of chains preceded the captain as he stepped out of the quarters. He was roughly as tall as Zade, with lots of muscle. One eye was green, the other a blind white, his hair black, and a massive scar across his throat. He was draped in chains and held a massive cannon ball in each hand. Zade took the initiative, teleporting right in front of the captain, swinging both of his scythes. The captain made no move to block of dodge, and smirked as Zade's weapons bounced off the chains harmlessly.

"Well shit." Zade said, watching the captain raise one of the cannon balls over head. He jumped back just in time to dodge it as it splintered the deck. The captain threw his other cannonball, directly at Zade's head. Zade teleported out of the way, and to the side of the captain. Before he could even take a step, he saw the cannonball turn on a dime and surge toward him again. Zade extended one of his scythes, vaulting over the cannonball.

"That's… pretty cool." Zade shrugged, watching the cannonball return to the captain's hand.

"Thank you. Now die." the captain said briefly, throwing both of his cannonballs again. Zade grit his teeth and jumped side to side, slipping past the cannonballs. He sheathed his scythes and pulled out both of his smgs. He aimed them both at the captain. Before he could even take a shot, he was knocked on his face by the cannonballs returning. Zade pushed himself to his feet, but was quickly smashed back down by the captain. Zade gasped for breath as the solid metal crushed his back against the deck of the ship. He teleported away, and hunched over, throwing up. The captain gave Zade know leave, and lunged at him. Desperately, Zade jumped to the side, landing on his back. He started firing wildly, and though the bullets did no damage. The captain did retreat in caution. Zade got his feet under him, and stumbled a little. He braced himself against the mast with his forearm, weakly using the other one to keep a gun pointed at the captain. Before the captain could make his next move. Zade took the initiative, teleporting into the air before the captain, jamming his knee into the captains jaw. The captains head jerked back, before it fell limp, blood dripping between his lips. Zade felt his feet touched the deck, and pistol whipped the captain across the side of the face, with the stock of his gun. Zade up by slamming both forearms down on the captains head as he brought a knee into his nose. The captain countered, thrusting one cannonball into Zade already injured stomach, before crashing the other one into his temple. The captain, elbowed Zade away, and threw a cannonball. Zade leaned backwards, clearing the cannonball by less than an inch. He switched his guns for his scythes and cut the chain, connecting the ball to its wielder. As he watched the chain fall limp, he smirked.

"Well that might make things a little easier." Zade commented, distracting himself just enough that the captain had wrapped the loose chain around his legs.

"Fuck!" Zade cursed, feeling his legs pulled out from under him and his back landing hard on the deck. The captain tried to reel Zade in, the remaining cannonball poised to attack. Zade rolled onto his stomach, unfurled his scythes and bit them into the deck, gripping on tight. Zade grit his teeth, trying to hold his own as he got pulled away. Eventually, Zade felt his palms slipping down the handles of his weapons. faced with limited options, Zade decided to go for broke. He ripped one of his scythes out of the deck, rolled onto his back, and launched it at the captain. The captain, recoiled in surprise, but wasn't able to dodge in time to stop the blade from opening a gash on his face. In that moment, Zade freed himself from his chain, teleported forward, and buried his other scythe deep into the captains throat. The captain made a gurguling sound as the blood spilled down the front of his shirt and he started to ripped out the scythe, splattering blood all over the deck. Zade looked over at Yang, and the two nodded to one another, before a massive explosion startled them both. They both quickly turned to the massive ball of smoke and flame which arose from the other enemy ship. As the smoke cleared, the aft castle was nowhere to be seen, and Titan was standing on the middle of the deck, 4 different missile tubes extending from its body. Zade took hold of Yang, and teleported the two of them towards Titan.

"Nice shot." Zade complemented upon their arrival.

"I do my best." Max commented. The two of them chuckled, as Zade grabbed Allister, and Max, returning everyone to their ship.

"Well we finally found them." Sun beamed.

"Yes, but if things go as they always do, were far from done." Max answered, watching the bodies float in the oceans waves as the sharks ascended from the deep, smelling blood. MAx couldn't help the feeling that he too would have to face predators of his own.


	71. Chapter 69

**Oh...MY...** GODDDDDDD **! I'M SO SORRY! I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really (I know this is a lot idc) really really really really really am sorry about disappearing for so long without saying anything. I know that I should have totally sent you guys a message or something, but college has turned out to be a big fat motherfucking pain in my ass, and ive been so busy and stressed out lately that I haven't really been able to write. Fortunately, i'm luckily starting to settle in and I'm able to write more. I'm sorry this one is so short, but I promise a much longer, much better chapter is coming the soon soon soon future. Thanks to all of you for staying with the story, It really means a lot to me to know that you guys didn't decide to unfollow or unfavorite(though im sure you all stopped paying attention lol) I hope you still enjoy this story and that im able to deliver you guys better and more frequent content.**

Blake's cat ears flattened against her head as the pounding against the safe house door continued. She ushered Aname behind her, and drew Gambol Shroud from it's sheath.

"Who's there?" Blake yelled, though in her mind she already knew.

"Hehe, well if it isn't the pretty kitty." A familiar voice responded between the hits.

"Oscar." Blake growled, confused by the much more sinister and twisted tone than when she had last met him.

"That's right. I'm a man who takes pride in my work, and you and I have some unfinished business." He chuckled again. Before Blake could even react, the door to their safe house had been blown open and Oscar had entered. His blue eyes and blonde hair with streaked with black corruption. He and Blake glared at one another while Aname quietly loaded a magnesium shell into her grenade launcher.

"What happened to you?" Blake asked. She was curious, but kept her voice steady.

"I was shown the true path. Milady has granted me a second chance and all the power I can handle." He pulled his warhammer from his back. This new one was made of sheer bone, and had a large goliath face bone as the hammer portion. Oscar swung it around as if to test it, casually destroying the furniture in the room, and started slowly stepping towards the two he was a mere 5 feet from them. Blake let her face crack into a little smirk.

"Now!" she yelled, ducking down and prompting Aname to let loose with the magnesium shell. As Blake ducked, she undid the ribbon she used for Gambol Shroud and expertly whipped it around her and Aname's eyes, protecting them from the blinding light. Oscar screamed as the light nearly burned his eyes out, and he started thrashing wildly all over the room. Once the light had died down, Blake grabbed Aname by the hand, and dragged the girl out of the shelter and away from Oscar. As they took their first step outside, the duo was immediately blindsided by a cleaving blow from Oscar's monster. The two girls hit the pavement and skid, gripping their sides tightly. Blake coughed as instincts kicked in and she pushed herself to her feet.

"Aname… Are you alright?" she asked, in between large breaths.

"Yes Blake, I'm fine." She responded, applying pressure to her cut side. Blake kept her eyes focused on the monster as it roared another of its demented roars.

"Good Boy." Oscar praised the monster as he walked up to its side, still rubbing his eyes. "Get her." The monster lurched forward and started running at Blake, clearly rearing back with its club hand. Blake waited until the monster had just started the arc of its swing to jump into the air. As the club passed harmlessly under her she threw the pistol form of Gambol Shroud at the monster, the ribbon reattached to its hilt. Blake pulled herself in close, sharply swiping her elbow against the monster's temple. She grimaced as she grabbed its grotesque flesh and pulled Gambol Shroud back out, before unloading its clip right into the monster's faces. Blake smirked in satisfaction until she felt the monster's hand grab at her back, throwing her down into the pavement with force. Blake wasn't even given a moment to catch her breath before Oscar was immediately started kicking at her side and face. Blake used her semblance and put some space between her and her adversaries. She rose to her feet and shifted Gambol Shroud to its sword form while drawing her sharpened sheath. Blake stepped back holding both her blades at the ready. In response, Oscar stepped forward and swing at empty air with his warhammer, sending six black missiles streaking straight towards Blake. Blake gasped at they raced towards her. Blake tightened her body, knowing there was no way for her to dodge the attack outright. She especially didn't expect to see Athena's light clad shield whir past her, intercepting each of the missiles before implanting itself in the ground halfway between Blake and Oscar. Blake glanced behind her and saw Weiss and Athena both sprinting across the courtyard, their swords drawn.

"Good, the other one is here." Oscar smiled, breaking into a sprint right for Athena and Weiss. Blake moved to cut him off, but a slash from the monster's axe hand stopped her right in her tracks.

Across the courtyard, Athena watched as Oscar approached, his hammer drawn back. She kept her blade down at her side, not wanting to telegraph her moves. Athena relied on her patience until she and Oscar were close enough for him to start swinging his hammer. Athena flipped her sword into a reverse grip and braced the flat part of the blade against her forearm before raising it to block. Oscar looked at the ease with which Athena repelled his attack, knocking his hammer back and throwing him off balance. Athena flipped the blade in her grip and maliciously stabbed forward. Oscar grit his teeth as he threw himself to the side, resulting in his shoulder as opposed to his stomach being pierced.

Weiss left Athena and Oscar to fight among themselves and rushed to Blake's side, where the faunus girl was focused on dodging each of the monster's strikes. Engaging her semblance, Weiss used the Monster's focus on Blake to quietly place a glyph below its feet, slowly encasing its lower body in ice. The monster roared as its struggled against its new prison.

"Nice." Blake complimented Weiss as the heiress stopped next to her friend.

"I try." Weiss rotated the barrel of Myrtenaster to its fire dust setting. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Blake nodded. Weiss summoned a line of glyphs, each of which began to fire balls of fire straight into the monster's chest. The monster desperately tried to use its arms to defend itself, but the repeated impacts and the intense heat eventually burned its arms completely off, leaving it vulnerable. Blake saw the opportunity and rushed in. The Monster gave one last scream as Blake dragged both of her blades across its body from it's hip to its shoulder, nearly bisecting it. The Monster thrashed against its frozen prison before it finally slumped over and disintegrated, the weapons that formed the core of its body clanging to the ground.

"That...was easier than I thought." Blake panted as the two girls walked to check up on Aname.

"I mean, seeing the monster probably helped." Weiss shrugged. There was a second of silence before the two girls laughed.

Across the courtyard, Athena and Oscar were locked in heated combat. The newly chosen was struggling to hold his own against the queen. The flurry of Athena's blade, even without her shield for protection, would have shred a normal man to pieces. If not for Oscar's semblance creating a trove of monsters to defend him, he too would have been cut to ribbons. After her blade has sliced through yet another of his creations, Oscar lashed out with a noticeably damaged warhammer. Athena tucked her chin into her neck and headbutted the hammer back into the ground.

"Losing steam aren't we?" she taunted, raising her unmarked head, and raising her blade sharply. Oscar grit his teeth as he felt the steel cut into his underarm and raise him into the air. Oscar grabbed the blade and pushed himself off, landing on his back. Athena wasted no time stomping her foot on his chest. Oscar groaned as he coughed up blood.

"Bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

"Now… who are you, and why did you kill so many people in this town?" Athena asked, digging the heel of her shoe into his chest.

"Just figured I take a little break during my travels, get a sense for the powers bestowed upon me." Oscar laughed.

"Bestowed by who?" Athena pressed. Oscar pressed his lips together and didn't make a sound. "Answer me!" She demanded, stamping down on his chest, snapping a few of his ribs.

"Who does not matter, because soon she will come for you." Athena rolled her eyes at his response.

"Fine, where are you going?" she asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"To guard something very very important." Oscar answered smugly. Athena growled and was about to crush his chest completely when the sound of metal whizzing through the air hit her ears. She jumped back, using as much of her strength as possible as bullets began to litter the ground around Oscar. Athena, Weiss, and Blake all looked up to see three large airships descending on the town, their guns trained directly on them. The three girls watched quietly as one of the airships touched down, and three soldiers clad in black uniforms collected Oscar and his weapon, loading him up before taking off. Once the ships were back in the air, Athena collected her shield, while Blake and Weiss helped Aname to her feet.

"Old friend?" Athena asked, looking intently at Blake and Weiss.

"Long story. I heard him say something about guarding something important." Blake noted.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm pretty sure that he was talking about Darron. If they are really after us, wanting to keep Darron well guarded and out of the fight is the best path to victory they have." Blake said, her eyes hardened with certainty.

"Ok that's great, but how are we going to follow them?" Weiss asked. Blake and Athena pondered the idea for a moment until Aname spoke up, coughing from the wound in her side.

"I have a truck in a garage in town. We could use that. I don't know how effective it will be at tracking them though, considering its just a car." Aname suggested.

"Where is it, we'll take care of the rest." Blake said, her spirits heightened by the idea of seeing Darron again.

"It's that way." Aname pointed, and Athena scooped the girl up as easily as a feather. The group followed Aname's directions and were soon standing in front of an old tin roofed garage. Blake and Weiss pushed up the door, revealing Aname's truck.

"Well… It'll run probably." Weiss said, looking at the worn vehicle.

"It's all we've got so get your ass in it and drive." Aname answered, a little aggravated at the way Weiss spoke about her truck. Athena laid Aname in the back seat before she climbed in the truck bed, too tall to sit inside the cab. Weiss took the wheel and Blake sat in the passenger seat, keeping an eye on Aname.

"Alright ladies, let's go." Athena said, knocking on the back window of the cab. Weiss rolled her eyes, and started the engine. She pulled out of the garage and headed down the road leading out of town, following the specs of the airships in the distance.

On the ridge of a small hill a few miles outside of Vale, Adam and Darron were both sitting quietly, as their car billowed smoke behind them

"So you're telling me… We have a broken car, a fake map, and a billion dollar bounty on our head, and all were doing is sitting here like a couple of fools who got caught joyriding?" Darron asked, tightening his grip around one of his desert eagles.

"As it is now… yes." Adam answered, biting his tongue in anger and staring at the sunset. The two kept sitting there in awkwards silence before the two of them immediately turned towards one another.

"This is your fucking fault!" They yelled simultaneously.

"My fault?!" Darron growled.

"If you hadn't floored it like it was some kind of race car, then maybe the car wouldn't have overheated and blown out the engine block(idk how cars work. I put in key, they drive)" Adam explained.

"Well if you hadn't insisted on raiding every single hideout we could find, we might have arrived there two days ago and we wouldn't be having this fucking problem!" Darron countered.

"I'm thinking long term. Strategy, tactics, shit like that. I'm think about what happens once we get your sword back and actually need to fight my sister. I'd rather her have a little back up as possible. The chosen are already going to suck, but a wealth of foot soldiers too. I'm not going off on some super aggressive emotional temper tantrum am I!" Adam's voice rose in anger.

"Well maybe I thought that the faster we get there, the less of her chosen she could muster and have waiting for us at God knows wherever my sword is. Besides, maybe if we had only hit a few of the bases, they wouldn't have figured out what we were doing and we wouldn't be working with a fucking incorrect map!" Darron matched his intensity. The two of them continued arguing, and were even on the verge of slugging it out when they were surprised by lights coming down the road.

"...well that's convenient." Darron smirked. He walked into the road and waved the car down. As the truck rolled to a stop right next to him, he raised his pistol and pointed it right at the driver.

"Get out."


End file.
